Ginny Weasley and The Waiting Game
by DevlinGrace
Summary: This is the continuation of Ginny, Hermione and Luna's story. Based on the Goblet of Fire, some dialogue will still be word for word, however, at this point in my saga, Harry has become a supporting character. I do not own Harry Potter, all due respect and thanks to JKR for the world she has created for me to play with. RATED MA due to language and sexual situations
1. Chapter 1-Head Over Heels

**A/N Well folks, welcome to the new story. This picks up right after Ginny Weasley and The Dreamcatcher. I know how much you all love my almost daily updates, and I will still be aiming for one a day. I can't guarantee however, that that will happen. My life keeps getting in the way and, since Hermione and Ginny weren't supposed to get together till the end of this volume...well, a bunch of ideas had to get thrown out. Hope you enjoy the first chapter!**

Ginny woke up early her first morning back at the Burrow. The truth was she hadn't actually gotten much sleep. She had missed Hermione the moment she walked away from her at King's Cross and it had only gotten worse. As soon as she had gotten home she'd run to her room, taken out the blanket Hermione had given her and had wrapped it around herself. She had laid on the bed for several hours, weeping softly.

In some ways, Ginny was the happiest she had ever been. They had spent almost every minute together for their last week at Hogwarts. They spent their days down on the Quidditch pitch—Hermione, Luna and Padma sitting in the stands watching their pick-up game. It was the only time she and Hermione weren't touching in some way...when she flew. But every time she looked to the woman she loved in the stands, she found her watching her.

They had spent every night sleeping in each others arms thanks to the spells Padma had taught them. Hermione would go to her room, change, then cast a charm on her bed that would make it appear as though someone still slept there. Next, Hermione would cast a Disillusionment charm on herself and sneak down to Ginny's room. By the time Hermione would get there Ginny would already have the drapes around her bed closed and as soon as Hermione had joined her they would cast another charm that would block any noise they made from her dorm mates.

They spent their nights reading Ginny's journals together. Laughing, crying and yes, occasionally making out, for hours. They had only managed to keep their promise to take things slow because of the other people in the room. They were never really alone.

She sighed and crawled out of bed, went to her trunk and got a piece of parchment and a quill. She sat back down on the bed and started a long heart-wrenching letter to Hermione. She was counting the days and the hours until she could hold her again.

She had just finished when there was a soft knock on the door.

"Ginny?" it was her mother; "can I come in?"

"Sure Mom," she responded as she rolled her letter.

"Are you okay, dear? We haven't seen you since you got home..." she went over and sat on the bed beside Ginny. She brushed her hand across her daughter's forehead. "What's wrong, dear, you look like you barely slept."

Ginny couldn't speak as the tears started to leak from her eyes and she looked down.

"Did you have a fight with Hermione, dear?" her mother asked gently.

Ginny's head snapped at her mother's question, blushing furiously.

"No...why?" she asked as she shook her head.

"Ginny, dear...you know you can talk to me, right?" Ginny nodded. "Well...what is it then?"

Ginny shook her head and started to cry in earnest. Her mother moved closer, hugged her and rubbed her back. How could she tell her mother how much she missed Hermione? She wasn't sure she was ready for that conversation. However, considering how lousy she was feeling, she needed to talk.

"I miss Hermione, Mom...so much it hurts," she said very quietly.

"I know, dear, you'll be seeing her soon..." her Mother said, trying to reassure her.

"No, Mom...I love her...I'm in love with her...and she feels the same..." she trailed off, her courage failing her and the tears started to fall again.

"I know you do, dear...I saw the way you two looked at each other yesterday...and I've suspected since Easter," Ginny looked up. "I could see how much she loved you, even then...first loves are always hard."

"She's more than that, Mom," Ginny said, quietly but with determination. "I've been in love with her since the first time I met her in Gringotts...we've only really been together just over a week...but, Mom? She's not _just _my first love...she's my one and only love. My forever...and I miss her so much it actually, physically, hurts."

Molly just held her daughter, stunned by her fierce declaration of love for Hermione. She seemed so certain for someone so young. Of course she had known that her daughter was in love with Hermione and that she likely felt the same. But Ginny was barely thirteen—how could she possibly be so certain?

"It's only five days, Ginny...and then you'll be together until the end of August," she said, trying to reassure her. "And Ginny?" she asked softly and waited for her daughter to look up; "I really like Hermione. She's a very sweet young woman...if she makes you happy, then I'm happy for you, dear."

"You don't care she's a girl?" Ginny asked curiously.

"I've suspected that you like girls for a long time...the amount of times I found you and Luna curled up together..." she said teasing her. "You two were always so close...until I met Hermione at Easter..."

Ginny shook her head and laughed.

"Why does everyone always say that?" she asked.

"Well...you have known her longer..." Molly teased. "Why don't you go flying for a bit? I got the boys a couple of newer brooms to practice with...there should be one left for you."

"How, Mom?"

"You have a very generous girlfriend...she sent me more than we needed for an owl, so...I decided to get a couple of well, not new, but at least not-as-old brooms for your brothers, so even if you don't beat them to the broomshed you can still at least have a broom to fly," Molly explained.

"Is Jeanie back from hunting, Mom?" Ginny had named their new owl after Hermione, using her middle name.

"No...but she should be soon...don't tell me you've already written her a letter?"

Ginny blushed and nodded, and Molly realised that not only did her daughter love Hermione, she was head over heels for her. "Well," she thought, "I did always want another daughter."

…

Hermione sat on her bed, rereading one of her favorite passages from one of the four diaries Ginny had written. She knew it would seem silly to some...they had only been apart for six days, but she missed her girlfriend so badly it actually, physically hurt.

She had read each of the diaries at least five times each, even though, thanks to her eidetic memory, she knew every word after the first time she'd read them with Ginny. Seeing Ginny's handwriting on the pages was almost like having her there with her. Almost.

Six days and she'd already received three letters from Ginny, the first arriving the afternoon after she got home. She asked the new Weasley owl, Jeanie, to wait as she ran and got the letter she had written Ginny and added a quick note at the bottom.

After she had received the second and sent her own, she had called Cara, the free house elf who chose to stay with her mentor, friend, and Magical Mother, Minerva McGonagall, to ask her to take a note to her. She had hoped perhaps Ginny could join them for their trip to Diagon Alley to buy her broom. She had planned to buy her a Firebolt like Harry's, but had done some research when she got home, and found out there may be a new prototype broom specifically designed for the all-witch Quidditch team, the Holyhead Harpies. Not only were they going to be designed specifically for Quidditch and meant only for women, they were custom made—which meant Ginny would need to be there.

She almost leapt for joy when Cara returned with a positive response.

Her trunk was already packed and she sat with the Memory Portrait Luna had given her the previous Christmas, gently running her thumb over Ginny, when there was a soft knock at the door and her mother poked her head around the door.

"Why don't you come down for something to eat before your Professor gets here?" she asked.

"I guess, Mom..."

"Hermione? Are you okay, dear?" she asked gently as she went to look at the painting in her daughter's hand. She sighed and sat down beside her on the bed, "You really love her, don't you?"

Hermione sighed and laughed a little. "Leave it to you to figure it out," she said softly. "Does it bother you, Mom? That I'm in love with a girl?"

"You're happier than I've ever seen you, dear...why would I let it bother me?" she asked as she put her arm around her shoulders. "I love you, Hermione. All I've ever wanted is for you to be happy...and I've suspected since I caught the way you looked at each other at Easter. I've had a little time to get used to the idea...and I know it's more accepted in your world, so I know you'll be okay."

"I'm glad you're taking it so well, Mom...I wasn't sure...I mean it's different in the Muggle world...in the Magical world, no one really cares...it's funny, despite all the gadgets and technology Muggles have, Witches and Wizards are more advanced in some ways."

"At least now I know where you've been spending your money," she said, teasing her daughter as she stood.

"How can I not, Mom? They have so little, the Weasleys, and I have so much...so much I don't think I could ever use it all...I just want to try to the help them out, in small ways, when I can."

Rosemary Granger stared at her daughter. Hermione had always been mature for her age and smarter than just about everyone. But somehow, over the last year, her daughter had grown into a young woman. Who happened to be in love with another young woman and was already trying to support her.

"You really love her that much, don't you?" she asked.

"I do, Mom. I want to spend the rest of my life with her...I know you probably think I'm too young to feel this strongly...but it's how I feel, Mom...I'm in love with her and I can't imagine being with anyone else, ever."

Just then there was a knock on the front door, downstairs. Hermione reached out telepathically and said hello to Ginny.

"_Hey Babe, be right down..." _she thought to Ginny.

She ran from her room before her mother had even realised someone had knocked, and was taking the stairs two at a time, when she slipped and fell the rest of the way down the stairs. She came to rest at the bottom of the stairs, her right ankle hurting terribly.

She got up slowly as her mother rushed up to her. She tried to put weight on it and found, if she tried really hard, she could walk without limping. But only just barely.

"Mom, I'm okay, really!" she assured her as she walked as quickly as she could to the door.

As she opened the door she saw the concern on Ginny's face.

"What the hell was that noise?" she asked as she rushed to hug Hermione.

Hermione laughed and hugged her back—happy again for the first time since she'd let her go six days ago.

"Minerva? Do we have time for me to show Ginny my room?" she asked Minerva, and then continued in thought, "_I need Ginny to fix my ankle before we go...I think it's broken."_

Minerva nodded and she took Ginny's hand and led her up to her room as quickly as her ankle would let her.

As soon as they were in her room, Hermione turned and pulled Ginny into a hug and kissed her fiercely. Ginny broke the kiss first and was frowning., "Your ankle is broken, come and sit down..." she said, leading her to the bed.

Once she was sitting, Ginny knelt down in front of her to carefully take off Hermione's shoe and sock and then, running her hand along her calf as she did, lifted her pant leg. Hermione's ankle was black and blue and swollen to three times its normal size.

"How did you manage to walk on this?" she asked as she looked at Hermione and frowned. "What was that noise by the way?"

"Slipped on the stairs?" Hermione replied.

Ginny shook her head and started to gently run her hands all over Hermione's foot, ankle and calf.

"This might hurt...deep breath, okay?" Ginny instructed.

She heard Hermione breathe in and as she did she focused on the break in her ankle.

Hermione felt and heard the bone snap back in place and a warmth where Ginny's hands were, spreading up her leg. As soon as the pain was gone completely, she reached down and pulled Ginny up to kiss her.

"I missed you...so...damn...much..." Hermione said between kisses as Ginny pushed her backwards onto the bed and kissed her way down her neck.

She came back to Hermione's lips and kissed her again.

"I missed you, too..." Ginny replied softly. She backed away and gently ran her finger along Hermione's jaw, "But we should probably get going..." she trailed off before kissing her again softly.

Ginny stood back up and offered a hand to help Hermione stand. She put her right foot on the floor and tested it before hugging Ginny again. "Thank you...it's good as new."

"How'd you fall down the stairs anyway?" Ginny asked Hermione as she put her shoe and sock back on.

Hermione blushed as she responded; "Couldn't wait to get to you."

"Stand still a second...I want to check you didn't hurt anything else."

Ginny stood in front of her and put her hands on Hermione's head and closed her eyes. She slowly ran her hands down her head to the back of her neck, and then down each arm, pausing briefly to give Hermione's hands a squeeze before placing her hands just under armpits and then slowly running her hands down her ribs and paused.

Hermione watched Ginny's face the whole time, noticing that she had frowned when she paused. She noticed a small pain but it was gone before she could figure out what it was, and Ginny continued moving downwards with her hands.

She got to her waist and slowly ran her hands over Hermione's behind; and then, with one hand on each side of her left leg, starting from the top, she slowly, and perhaps somewhat seductively, ran her hands first down her left and then back up her right.

Hermione reached down and lifted Ginny's face to pull her into a long, deep, kiss, before whispering in her ear: "Were you checking for injuries or just trying to get me hot and bothered?"

Ginny laughed as she kissed her.

"Both...you mind?" she asked as she lifted her eyebrow.

Hermione just kissed her in response.

There was a knock on the door that scared the daylights out of both of them, as they were so lost in each other.

"Hermione, dear, the Professor said you should call Cara to take your stuff to the cottage..." her mother told her through the door.

"Thanks, Mom...we'll be right down." Hermione replied, as Ginny kissed her neck.

"You're bad..." Hermione teased as she kissed her again.

"And you're not? Breaking your ankle so you could get me to your room?" Ginny teased back, and laughed lightly.

"Cara?" the house elf appeared, "Well, hello again, little one...could you please take my trunk to the cottage?"

"Of course, Miss...I'll see you tomorrow," she replied before disappearing with Hermione's trunk.

"Tomorrow? I thought we were heading to Minerva's right after we're done shopping in Diagon Alley?" Ginny asked, as Hermione grabbed her backpack and they headed back downstairs.

"I have many surprises in store for you today, my love...hope you're up for it..." Hermione replied with a wink.

"Are you okay, dear? That was some fall you took..." her mother asked as she rushed over to check on her daughter.

"I'm fine Mom, really..." she replied, as she gave her a hug. "Do have my money Mom? I want to put it in Gringotts today."

"Of course, dear," she answered as she handed her a rather large paper bag that Hermione put in her backpack. "Will you be safe carrying this much money through London?" her mother asked, concerned.

"With Professor McGonagall watching over me? Not worried in the least." Hermione replied as she smiled to the woman she considered her other mother. "And Mom? I'm getting us an owl while we're there, so you can write me during the summer...it'll probably get here in the next few days. I'll send along everything you need to take care of it. Okay?"

"That would be lovely, dear, but is there any chance you could get something a little less..." her mother trailed off.

"Conspicuous?" she answered, and her mother nodded. "I think they have ravens too, don't they Professor?" Minerva nodded. "Would that be better?"

Her mother nodded and then looked to Ginny.

"So I understand you're my daughter's new...I'm sorry dear, what's the politically correct term?" her mother asked to Ginny's surprised look.

"You can call her my girlfriend, Mom...and Mom? Thanks for being so cool about this."

"Well, I've had a little time to get used to the idea and I've really never seen you happier..." her mother replied as she hugged her again and then turned to Ginny, "It's nice to officially meet the young lady who is making my daughter so happy," she continued as she briefly hugged Ginny, too.

"Mom?" Hermione turned to her. "Will you talk to Dad for me?"

Her mother laughed. "He figured it before I did, dear. He told me to tell you he's happy for you and to have a good summer."

"Wow, really?" her mother nodded. "How'd I get so lucky to have such great parents?"

"How'd we get so lucky to have such a smart and talented daughter?" she asked fondly. "But you three should get going."

"Thanks, again, Mom...I'll take the raven to the cottage with me and send you a letter in a few days?"

Her mother nodded and turned to Minerva.

"Thank you, Professor, for everything you're doing for Hermione."

"You needn't thank me...and please, call me Minerva...your daughter and her friends already do," Minerva replied.

"Thank you," her mother replied. "I'm Rosemary and Hermione's father is Shaun."

They said their last goodbyes and left Hermione's house behind as they walked out into the sunshine.

"How are we getting there?" Hermione asked.

"Side-along apparition, if that's okay with you?" Minerva asked; and then, noting the slightly concerned look on Hermione's face, she said, "Have you not done it before?"

"Only with Cara...wait...is that how you guys got here from the Burrow?"

Ginny nodded. "It's a little weird, but it's not so bad."

They walked to a deserted alley and took Minerva's hands. A moment later they were in London, standing out front of the Leaky Cauldron. Both girls stumbled slightly on arrival and felt their ears pop.

Minerva led them inside and went to sit with Rosmerta, who was waiting for her.

"Aren't you coming with us?" Ginny asked surprised.

"No...you have the afternoon to yourselves. We'll meet back here for dinner and then head to the cottage tomorrow," Minerva replied, smiling as she laced her fingers with her wife-to-be.

Hermione leaned over and whispered in her ear: "I told you I have a bunch of surprises for you."


	2. Chapter 2-Shopping Spree

Hermione led Ginny to the back alley where the hidden entrance to Diagon Alley lay. As they entered the street they held hands again. It was odd for them, being together in a new place.

"Have you ever been down to the vaults?" Hermione asked.

When Ginny shook her head, Hermione squeezed her hand and said, "Want to?"

Ginny looked at her uncertain, "What's it like? I heard the cart rides can be pretty scary..."

"Well, my vault isn't very far down as it's one of the newer ones, so it doesn't take very long to get there...it's a little scary but I think you'll love it," at Ginny's confused look she explained,"...it kind of makes me feel like I'm on a broom," she winked.

"I'm surprised they let you go to your vault without your parents..." Ginny started to say but Hermione laughed and shook her head.

"It's my vault, not theirs...we set it up especially that way so they wouldn't always have to be with me, though no, the Goblins weren't too pleased...I have a feeling dear-old-dad might have had something to do with it," Hermione explained.

"You know, even though I know we figured that out awhile ago, I'm still getting used to you calling him your father." Ginny said quietly.

"Gin, you saw him when we met a couple a few weeks ago...is there any doubt in your mind that he loves me?" Hermione asked, "_He's scared for us...he and Minerva are committed to making sure we'll not only survive whatever comes, but finally end Tom for good," s_he finished in thought as they entered Gringotts.

As they approached one of the Goblins behind a counter, Hermione removed her backpack and took the paper bag her mother had given her and placed it on the counter.

"I would like to convert this to Galleons," she reached into her jeans and removed a key, "and I would like to visit my vault, please."

"Of course, Miss Granger, Bogrod will be happy to take you, as always," he replied as he began taking stacks of Muggle money from the bag, "We will have this counted by the time you return and the gold transferred to your vault."

"Thank you," Hermione turned as a different Goblin walked up to them, "Good day, Bogrod, how are you?" she asked as she handed them the key.

"I'm very well, Miss Granger. Will your friend be joining us?" he asked as he looked at Ginny.

"She will. Thank you." she turned to Ginny, "Ready?"

"Yes," Ginny answered. She was frankly amazed at the exchange between her girlfriend and the Goblins. Granted she'd only ever been inside the bank once, and had been focused on Hermione the entire time, so she hadn't really noticed, but she was pretty sure that her parents had never been treated with this much respect by them. She wondered whether it was due to the amount gold her girlfriend had, or if it was again, Dumbledore's influence.

They followed Bogrod through a door to where the carts that would transport them to Hermione's vault were. They climbed inside and Ginny braced herself for the ride. They took a few hairpin turns and a fairly rapid descent until they came to a stop outside Hermione's vault.

Once they were standing with Bogrod, he placed Hermione's key in the door and, after a series of loud clicks, it opened. Bogrod handed Hermione a lantern and she and Ginny entered.

"You weren't kidding..." Ginny said in awe of the sheer volume of gold inside of her girlfriend's vault.

"No...this isn't right..." Hermione said quietly. She turned to speak to Bogrod when Ginny stopped her.

"Hermione?" She said as she pointed to an envelope bearing the Amice knot.

She walked over and opened the envelope with slightly shaking hands.

Inside was a Wizarding photo...her father holding a baby, Minerva beside him. Both were smiling from ear to ear, as tears ran down their faces.

"Guess you're not the only one getting surprises today," Hermione said quietly as she showed Ginny the photo, "Pity I can't take it with me...it's safer here," she added as she felt the tears on her cheek.

Ginny put her hand at the small of Hermione's back, "You okay?" she asked softly.

Hermione sniffed and wiped the tears from her face. She carefully placed the photo back in it's envelope and hid it under some gold in the far corner of the vault and sighed.

"Well, c'mon then...give me a hand..." she said as she turned to Ginny. She took off her backpack again and took out two leather pouches, handing one to Ginny. "Fill it with Galleons."

"Seriously?"

Hermione smiled and walked over and kissed her briefly, "Each one of these bags holds about five hundred...I usually take that much with me every year to Hogwarts...however, I have some gifts to buy today..." she trailed off and then kissed her lightly, "And we're wasting time."

Hermione walked over to the nearest pile of Galleons and began putting them her leather bag by the handfuls while Ginny walked over and started to do the same. The bags were filled and in Hermione's backpack in no time, and they headed back out to where Bogrod waited patiently.

"Everything in order, Miss Granger?" he asked

"Bogrod? When was the other gold added?" Hermione asked him.

"February, Miss. Shall we head back?"

"Yes, thank you, Bogrod," Hermione replied as they joined him in the cart.

Hermione barely noticed the ride back, she was lost in thought. It was true then, he had meant to tell her...she thought and smiled, feeling a small shred of hope. They truly were going to okay. Whatever comes, they would be ready.

Hermione conferred briefly with the first Goblin again and then she and Ginny left again for the sunlight street of Diagon Alley.

"Where to first?" Ginny asked as her eyes adjusted to the sun.

"Madam Malkin's for dresses for the wedding," Hermione answered as they walked off in the direction of the shop.

"Do the Goblins always treat you so well?" Ginny asked curious.

"Well, I've always thought it was because of how much gold I have...now I'm not so sure."

"But they can't possibly know..."

"Well, no, but I would wager that he had something to do with it...they respect him enough to respect me, even if they don't know our connection," Hermione speculated as they entered Madam Malkin's.

"Well, hello my dears...a bit early for Hogwart's robes, isn't it?" Madam Malkin greeted them.

"Good afternoon...we actually need a couple of dresses for a wedding we'll be attending in August." Hermione replied.

Madam Malkin took them to the dress section and left them to look at them. The each chose one, and turning to each other, said at the same time, "This would be nice on you," and giggled.

They had picked out the same dress, only in different colours. The one Ginny had picked out was soft lilac colour, while the one Hermione held was a soft dusty rose colour. They traded dresses and went to try them on. They came back out and stood in front of the mirrors while Madam Malkin made adjustments, never taking their eyes of each other's reflections.

"_You look beautiful, Gin," _Hermione thought to her and watched as she blushed.

"_You too,"_ she thought back.

Once Madam Malkin was satisfied with her alterations they went to take the dresses off and put their own clothes back on. They handed out their dresses to Madam Malkin and Hermione had just finished pulling her shirt over her head when Ginny slipped into her changing room.

"What..." she tried to ask but Ginny had kissed her before she had the chance.

"Sorry...been wanting to do that for a while," she whispered before slipping back out.

Hermione shook her head and followed her, smiling. By the time she reached the counter, the dresses were already wrapped and ready to go. Hermione paid for them and put them in her bag. Taking Ginny's hand again they left the store for their next destination.

"Apothecary next. I ordered a Master Potioneer's set for Luna...I missed her birthday. And we need supplies anyways, for the summer," Hermione told her as they walked towards the Apothecary.

As soon as they entered they were greeted by the shop's owner.

"Ah, Miss Granger...I have that item you ordered, I'll just go get it."

"Thank you...and can I have two sets of third year potion's ingredients?"

"Of course," he called to one of the other clerks to gather their supplies.

"Have you always been treated this well?" Ginny asked quietly.

"The shop owners are used to me, my parents are kind of lost when it comes to all this stuff," she shook her head a little sadly, " Also money, my love, makes people treat you with respect."

They walked over to the counter where the owner had just laid a large mahogany box on the counter, the Amice knot engraved in the lid. Hermione ran her hand across the lid then opened the box. It contained everything Luna would need.

Once everything was again paid for and stowed in the capricious depths of Hermione's backpack, they headed to the bookstore and bought a set of fourth year texts so Hermione could get started on their course load for next year. The tried to find books on Healers, Empaths and Telepaths, but there were none. Perhaps their gifts were even more rare than they had thought.

"Three more stops...first I want to stop at the jewelery store to pick up Minerva's wedding gift."

"How did you get all this stuff done?"

"I talked my parents into bringing me the day after I got back. I wanted to get a few things ordered so I could pick them up today," Hermione explained.

The jewelry store was a quick stop and when then again stood in sunlight Ginny turned to Hermione to ask where they were going next when she realised Hermione was leading her towards Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"Hermione? My love?" she said quietly as she pulled her to a stop outside the shop, "I can't let you buy me a broom."

"And why not?" Hermione asked gently.

"I know money isn't an issue for you, but..." Hermione interrupted her.

"You feel bad because you think you could never buy me something as expensive?" she asked.

"Well...yeah..." Ginny admitted quietly.

She took Ginny's hand and led her to a quiet alleyway to talk. She kissed her softly before speaking.

"Ginny...I love you...and what you've given me every single day since we became friends? It's priceless..." she kissed her again, "Besides, I think of a new broom for you as an investment...you're so amazing when you fly Gin, I have no doubt that someday you'll play Quidditch professionally...then it'll be your turn to spoil me." She kissed her, "Until then...can you please let me spoil you? I've never had anyone, before, that I could."

Ginny leaned back against the wall and regarded her girlfriend for a moment.

"If it makes you feel better...I did get your Mom's permission at Easter," Hermione informed her as she closed the distance between them and slightly pushed her up against the wall, "Besides...it'll annoy the hell out of Ron when, not only does he figure out we're together and you've skipped a grade, but you show up with a brand new broom all your own."

"I think his head might explode..." she said laughing and shaking her head, "Promise me you let me make this up to you someday?"

Hermione laughed lightly and kissed her before responding, "You make it up to me every minute we're together Gin, just by loving me as much as you do..."

Once they had kissed again Hermione took her hand and led her into the shop.

"Ah, Miss Granger...would I be correct in assuming this the young woman you spoke of?"

"It is," she replied, smiling warmly, "Is her broom ready?"

"Almost...we just need to adjust it...if you'll follow me?" he replied as he led them into another room.

Against one wall were seven purple brooms. Each with the Holyhead Harpies Talon and a players name embossed on it. He laid another broom on the counter, the letters HGW, embossed on the handle.

Ginny reached out tentatively and when the shop's owner didn't stop her, she ran her fingers over the letters on the handle. "It's beautiful,"she whispered in awe.

"It's more than just that, my dear...these brooms were designed for the Holyhead Harpies. Not only are they designed specifically for female fliers but they are custom fit and, although anyone can fly it, it will not work as well as it does for it's owner," he explained proudly, "The wood has never been used before in a broom...it is called Purpleheart Wood."

"When I came in earlier this week I just wanted to find out how much a Firebolt was...I started to telling him all about you and he told me about the brooms he had just made..." Hermione explained.

"Originally I wasn't going to sell them to the general public...I wasn't sure there would be a market for a Witch-only broom...but then your partner suggested, if I could have one seen at Hogwarts...perhaps a market would be created."

"And he generously offered to, not only given me a very good deal on the broom for the idea, but has offered me a share in profits should it become popular." Hermione told her, "I also told him how amazing you are, of course."

"Indeed, I look forward to seeing you fly sometime," he assured Ginny, "Please my dear, pick it up and hold it in both hands."

Ginny picked up the broom and, as she stepped away, held it in both hands in front of her. The wood seemed to warm beneath her hands and vibrate slightly.

"What's it doing?" she asked softly.

"It's getting to know you. Now, hold tight..." he instructed.

She did as she was told and was amazed when the broom changed shape slightly.

"It's adjusting for your current size...there are a few younger women on the Harpies and they still have a bit of growing to do as well...because they are custom fit to each flier, it will adjust as you get older," he explained.

"Most people have to adjust to a standard broom size...yours adjusts to you, so you'll always fly your best," Hermione tried to explain in simpler terms.

The broom finally stopped vibrating and it's temperature returned to normal.

"It is truly an amazing broom you've created, Sir. Thank you for allowing me to purchase it...I suspect one day she'll use it with the Harpies as well," Hermione finished proudly as she smiled at Ginny.

"I'm also working on a way to make them more affordable, perhaps if I can find a different wood that will allow for only one fitting..." he trailed off in thought, "I will wrap this for you."

Ginny handed him the broom and reached for Hermione's hand.

"Thank you," Ginny said quietly.

Hermione kissed her briefly then said, "Thank you for letting me. I love watching you fly."

After Hermione had paid for Ginny's broom she turned to her, "Backpack? Or would you rather carry it?"

"Carry it," Ginny replied smiling.

"Thank you again..." Hermione told the shop's owner.

"You're most welcome, Miss Granger," he replied smiling.

"One last stop," Hermione said as they left they the shop, "Time to buy a Raven."

They walked towards the Magical Menagerie and entered the noise inside.

They quickly found the Ravens and Hermione smiled.

"_Which of you would like to come home with me?" s_he thought to them.

She smiled when they all turned their heads towards her.

"_So? Who wants to be my Elly?"_ she asked them.

One Raven jumped to the front of it's cage.

"Well, I guess, it's you then beautiful..." she said aloud as she opened the cage and offered the bird her finger. It hopped out and looked at her quizzically, "Are you okay with the name?" she asked it, and it clearly nodded.

She signaled a clerk, "I'll take this one, a cage and whatever else it needs, please."

"Are you sure? She's been here a while..."

"Quite sure, thank you," Hermione replied smiling as she reached up to put her new Raven on Ginny's shoulder.

"Gin...meet Elly," To Ginny's confused look she thought to her, "_Short for Elise?"_

Ginny smiled and reached up to pet it, "Nice to meet you, Elly."

Once she paid for everything and put the supplies in her backpack they left the shop. Holding hands, Elly on Ginny's shoulder, her broom in her free hand while Hermione carried Elly's cage in her other hand.

"You were talking to them, weren't you?" Ginny asked quietly.

Hermione nodded, "It seems to depend on the intelligence of the animal in question and maybe whether or not it's magical in nature..."

"But, no offense Elly, she's a raven..."

"Normal ravens, normal owls for that matter...don't deliver mail, Gin."

"Huh...I hadn't thought of that," Ginny replied.

"That's why we're the perfect team...I know all the Muggle stuff and you know all the Magical stuff..." Hermione joked.

…

They had a pleasant dinner with Minerva and Rosmerta and were enjoying desert when Hermione thought to Minerva, "_Can you bring Ginny up to our room in ten minutes? I have one last surprise for her before 'the talk'"._

Minerva smiled and nodded.

"Gin?" she whispered into her ear and squeezed her hand, "Come join me in ten minutes in our room, with Minerva, okay?"

Ginny look at her, a question in her eyes.

Hermione smiled and kissed her softly.

"I never said I was done with the surprises for today..." she said softly.

Ginny shook her head and smiled.

"See you soon." Ginny said and kissed her again.

Hermione all but ran up to their room and immediately reached for her backpack as soon as she was inside and started taking candles out of it. She placed the three dozen candles around the room and quickly lit them all by hand. She took two matching pale blue silk nightgowns from the bag and laid them on the bed. She then took a box from her bag and placed it on the dresser.

She opened it and sighed. Inside were matching rings and a ceremonial dagger. She took the small knife from the box and put it aside. She wanted to explain that part to Ginny without Minerva around, even though it had been her who had found the rings for them in the first place.

She had just placed the dagger out of sight when the door opened and Ginny and Minerva entered.

Ginny looked around in wonder, her eyes coming to rest on Hermione. She was smiling but she also seemed nervous about something.

"Minerva? Before we start can I ask you something?" When she nodded, Hermione continued, "Did you speak to my parents about Ginny and I?"

"I did...actually I spoke to both your parents," she smiled and turned to Ginny, "Your mother wrote to me right after Easter and I went to speak to her before you arrived home." She turned to Hermione, "I went to see your parents afterwards."

"I had a feeling my mother would be okay with it, she's friends with a lesbian couple...but what did you tell them?" Hermione asked.

"I told them that, although you are young, you are most certainly in love," Minerva replied simply.

"And what did they say?" Ginny asked.

"They already knew," Minerva replied smiling, "Neither of them have ever seen you so happy. Miserable the last week, I would expect...which is why I am here."

"Come sit on the bed, love, there's something we need to talk about," Hermione said quietly as she brought the box containing the rings with her.

Once they were all seated on the edge of the bed, Ginny in the middle, Hermione began softly.

"Gin? You know how we said we were going to take things slow, physically I mean."

Ginny blushed and nodded.

"Well, it turns out there's a reason we have to...Minerva?" Hermione said.

"Ginny...the Amice Sisters reached their full potential when Elise and Fania...consummated...their relationship," Minerva began, "We believe she was at least fifteen at the time."

"So you're saying...that if made love now...we'd be become stronger than we already are?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Probably," Hermione reached her for her hand, "We're not ready for that, my love...we're still learning to control what we can already do...we need to learn to master it before we take on anymore."

"And it's not just you, that would be affected...Luna would become more powerful as well," Minerva added quietly,"And she definitely needs the time to master her gift before getting stronger...you all do."

"And how exactly, am I supposed to continue to control myself for two more years?" Ginny asked, "It was hard enough before Hermione realised she felt the same."

Hermione opened the box on her lap.

"With these...and Gin, don't think for a second that I like this anymore than you do..." she leaned over and whispered in her ear, "That was my plan for tonight...to let things happen..."

"These rings will not only help you to control yourselves," Minerva said smiling, "They will, once activated, help with the physical effects when you are separated."

"When did you get these, Minerva?" Ginny asked as she looked at her.

"I'd been looking for them for awhile...when I saw the two of during our family dinner, I knew I needed to help," she explained.

"And you're sure they'll work?"

Minerva held up her hand and showed Ginny a similar ring.

"Yes...Rosmerta and I have decided to stop what we've been doing and wait until we're married. Our rings are charmed to stop working when we get married."

"And ours?"

Hermione smiled, "Let's just say your fifteenth birthday is going to be amazing, my love."

Minerva stood and looked at them both.

"I will let Hermione explain the rest...have a good night you two."

Hermione and Ginny stood and hugged her and then watched as she left, closing the door behind her.

Hermione went and retrieved the dagger and she and Ginny again went to sit on the bed before she explained.

"Ginny...my love...you know we have to wait, right? We're not ready..." she said softly as she reached for her hand, "I know it doesn't seem fair...you've already waited so long but you need to know, it really is just as difficult for me. Especially after reading your journals..." she teased, a bit, and was pleased when Ginny smiled a little.

"So how do they work, exactly?" Ginny asked softly.

"Well, once they're activated they will help us in two ways..."

"Activated?"

"We have to add our blood to them...it's what makes them work...but I'll explain why after I tell you how they're going to help us..." she squeezed Ginny's hand, "It doesn't take much...but you will have to concentrate on not healing yourself too quickly."

When Ginny nodded she continued.

"The first way they're going to help is...well it's kind of like Luna's potion, only instead of bottling up what we're feeling, the rings will let us be satisfied with what we've already been doing. We won't feel the need to take things further. Just kissing," She paused to kiss her gently, "and touching," she continued as she ran a finger along Ginny's face, "and cuddling...will be enough."

"And if we still try to do more?" Ginny asked, her voice a little deeper than usual.

"The rings will stop us."

"How?"

"That is something Minerva didn't explain, I think she was too embarrassed...we talked when I went to return the Timeturner just before we left Hogwarts. I was worried what would happen the first time we were really alone together. And that's when she explained about Elise and Fania."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I just really didn't have the chance...and it wasn't something I wanted to explain in a letter." Hermione took her hand again, "Please, don't be angry with me..."

"I'm not...just..."

"Disappointed and frustrated?" Hermione finished for her.

"Yes...it was supposed to be easy now that we were together...you know, slowly forward?"

"The rings will still let us do that...as it gets closer and closer to your fifteenth birthday...we'll be able to do more and more stuff..." Hermione smiled and blushed, "Just not actually make love...because that's the key...once we bond in that way, so will our powers."

"So explain how these rings will make me feel better when we're apart?"

"The ring you'll be wearing will have my blood, an actual little piece of me, for your soul to recognize."

Ginny sighed as she said, "Why couldn't we just be two normal girls, falling in love and enjoying everything that means...and not..."

"Gin...we can't ask that 'what if'...we are what we are...and I love what we are," she smiled and kissed her, "I love you Ginny...more than I ever thought I could love another person...but we have to wait."

"Can we just take them off if we change our minds?" Ginny asked.

"No...once we put them on they won't come off again until we make love," she reached over and turned Ginny to face her, "These rings are also a promise, Gin...that we will be each other's firsts..."

Ginny leaned in and kissed her.

"First, last and only," she said softly and reached for the rings but Hermione stopped her.

"No...first I want you to put this on while I go change," she said as she handed her the smaller of the two silk nightgowns, "Just because we have to take things slow, doesn't mean we can't make tonight special," she smiled, "After all...it's the first time we've spent the night together truly alone. And I did ask for this room especially," she finished as she stood, her own nightgown in her hand.

Ginny stood with her and pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear, "Can I maybe just touch you a little before we put on the rings?"

"I don't know if that's a good idea..." Hermione replied as she felt Ginny's lips on her neck.

"That's what you said about kissing, and look how good we've been doing with that..." Ginny replied, laughing quietly, "I promise not to go too far..."

Hermione pulled her back into a kiss and then said, "I suppose, even though I was asleep at the time, that I owe you one.." she teased, "But lets get changed first...I want to be able to curl up with once we've got the rings on..."

They kissed again and Ginny watched as Hermione left for the bathroom. She sighed as she started to undress. It wasn't fair, she thought to herself, she'd waited all this time and now...

"No," she said quietly to herself, "Hermione's right...we have to wait and she has always been worth waiting for. Nothing has changed that," she thought.

She slipped the silk nightgown over her head and sighed at how nice it felt.

She turned when she heard Hermione come back from the bathroom, sighing when she saw her.

"And I'm really supposed to resist you now?" Ginny asked, shaking her head a little as she walked over to her, "You're beautiful," she said quietly before kissing her.

"How better to test our new jewelry?" Hermione replied as she broke the kiss and went to gather the rings and dagger from the bed. She placed them on a table and waited for Ginny to join her.

Once they stood in front of each other Hermione pulled Ginny in for a deep and passionate kiss, running her hands lightly down Ginny's arms as she did so. She felt Ginny's hands at her waist, then slowly her left hand made it's way upwards towards her breast. She followed suit and did the same to Ginny, both of them reaching and squeezing their destination at the same time. Hermione gasped and pushed herself into Ginny's touch as Ginny gently bit her neck. She felt Ginny's other hand leave her waist and come to rest on her behind as Ginny used it to pull her closer.

Hermione tangled her free hand in Ginny's hair and pulled her back up for a kiss.

"We need to stop..." she said throatily as she rested her forehead against Ginny's.

Ginny gave one last squeeze, relishing the feeling, before sighing and placing her hands at a more neutral position at the small of Hermione's back, as she did the same. Hermione kissed her again before pulling away entirely.

She took one of the rings from the box and handed it to Ginny then picked up the knife.

"I'll cut my palm, you place the ring in the blood, once it has soaked it up I'll put it on your left ring finger...sort of weird pre-engagement ring," she smiled and kissed her gently to reassure her before continuing, "Then, after you heal my hand...we do the same for you, only remember, try to slow the healing down..."

Ginny nodded and said quietly, "I love you, Hermione."

Hermione kissed her, "And I love you...more with every minute."

Hermione looked her in the eyes for a moment before gently running the dagger across her palm. Ginny gently placed the ring in the small pool of blood and then they watched as the blood seemed to disappear into the ring. Hermione then took the ring and placed it on Ginny's finger with her other hand.

Ginny took her Hermione's cut hand and, once it was healed placed a kiss where the cut had just been.

Hermione picked up the other ring and handed Ginny the dagger. She took a deep breath and drew it across her palm, just as Hermione had done, and concentrated on not letting it heal immediately. Hermione placed the ring in the blood and watched as it did the same as the first. Ginny then took the ring and placed it on Hermione's finger, letting her own hand heal as she did so.

Hermione took her hand, and kissed where there had been a cut only a moment before.

"I love you, Ginny Weasley, I plan on spending the rest of my life trying to make you just as happy as you make me," Hermione said before kissing her.

"And I love you, Hermione," she said and kissed her, "You've always been worth the wait."

**A/N Slowly forward...I had hoped to get this up earlier today, however I had a visit with the eye doctor and had my eyes dilated...hope it was worth the wait. Enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3-A Night Alone

They had blown out most of the candles and climbed into bed together, laying on their sides, just looking at each other.

Hermione reached out and lightly ran her hand along Ginny's bare arm.

"You okay?" she asked softly.

Ginny laughed a little, "Can you be more specific?"

Hermione gently pushed her on her back and then got very close to her. She reached out and gently ran her fingers across Ginny's forehead, along her jaw, and then down her neck before she leaned in and kissed her with more passion than she had so far. She felt one of Ginny's hands tangle in her hair and pull her closer, while her other hand came to rest at the small of Hermione's back.

Ginny broke the kiss, laughing a little.

Hermione kissed her nose before asking, "What?"

"I was reaching for your butt, but somehow my hand ended up on your back," Ginny explained blushing.

"Really? Hmm..." Hermione replied as she took on a look of concentration.

She slowly ran her hand down towards Ginny's breast when, for some reason, her hand veered off, of it's own volition, towards Ginny's arm. Hermione laughed a little as she looked back into Ginny's eyes.

"Guess they work...how are you feeling?" Hermione asked softly, as she reached up and stroked Ginny's cheek.

"Physically...I'm okay. It's weird, even though I'd like to do more...I'm not frustrated, not uncomfortable..." Ginny said smiling, "Were you really planning on letting things happen tonight?"

Hermione smiled and kissed her.

"I was...maybe not all the way...but...after reading your journals? I was considering it," she sighed and put her head down on Ginny's shoulder, "But, before I went to give Minerva her Timeturner, I read a bit more of the book she gave me about the Amice Sisters and realised what us making love could mean."

"Why didn't she warn you sooner?" Ginny asked quietly as she slipped her hand beneath the back of Hermione's nightgown and started rubbing her back.

"She didn't think it was necessary when I met with her and my father...I told her we already agreed to wait to even start something, so she wasn't worried," Hermione propped herself up on her elbow to look at Ginny again, "I asked her if I was right, about Elise and Fania and then I admitted I wanted to spend at least one night completely alone with you, preferably here, in this room, and I wasn't sure either of us would be able to control ourselves without help."

"Why this room, specifically? I mean I know I stayed here last year but..."

"You don't get it do you? This whole day has been about what I would've liked to have done with you last year," she kissed her, "and I wanted to show you my vault so you'd see for yourself that we never have to worry about money..."

"How much was there before dear-old-dad added more?" Ginny asked.

"About a third...and I have still have about twice that in a Muggle bank," she replied and kissed her before continuing, "Last year...I was forced to hang out with the boys, when all I really wanted was to be with you...even then. And after we exchanged gifts, sitting on this very bed, I didn't want to leave you."

Ginny reached out and touched the Hathor pendant that still hung from her girlfriend's neck.

"Did you know Hathor also represents love and joy?" she asked Hermione softly.

"I did...I knew as soon as you gave it to me, but I guess I must of thought you didn't realise that."

"You know, my love...I have to wonder how much you talked yourself out of the last few months without realising it..." Ginny said thoughtfully before Hermione kissed her again.

"Yes...and how much of that was your fault?" she teased, "I know I gave you lots of opportunities to say something..."

"I couldn't...you weren't ready...I feel bad we mislead you...trying to hide the real reason why you like sleeping in my arms and being touched by me...tried to make you think it was no different than me and Luna."

"You know I realise now why I was jealous...I think, in the back of my head, I thought you guys were more than friends...and I thought, I could never compete with that..." Hermione said as she broke eye contact with Ginny, "And then, when I figured everything out...I realised that, probably all those times you needed to spend time alone with her...you were probably talking about me."

Ginny lifted Hermione's face with a finger under her chin and then rolled her onto her back.

"It's always been you...even before Luna figured out her gift, she knew how I felt about you..." Ginny leaned down and kissed her, "That was the main reason Tom targeted you...I never told you this but, he meant to kill you...he knew if he did, I'd gladly retreat to the dream world he created where you still lived, and we were happy together...but you outsmarted him with the mirror."

"I hate that he used me against you, Gin..."

"I hate that I didn't get to talk to you for months...I didn't even know you'd been petrified until Luna told me...and he only let that happen so I'd throw out the diary for Harry to find." Ginny replied sadly, "Once I got it back he only let me have control long enough so he could let me feel despair deep enough to be taken into the Chamber."

"We're going to make him pay, Gin, you know that right? You, me, Luna and Harry?"

"I do believe that...but all we can do now is wait for him to show his ugly face."

"We're not just waiting, Gin, we're preparing...by the time he does show his face? He won't know what hit him..." Hermione trailed off as she reached up and pulled Ginny in for a kiss.

"You really think we're going to become that much stronger?" Ginny asked.

"I do...the legend really is fairly vague, but I have a funny feeling the Amice Sisters never realised their full potential or they never would have died."

Hermione turned on her side to face Ginny.

"Gin? I know you agreed to wait and use the rings to make sure we do...but, are you really okay with this? Waiting I mean?"

"Yes and no," Ginny admitted, "I understand why we have to. I know you're right...we need to be able to understand what we can already do before we can do more...just doesn't seem fair."

Hermione kissed her before replying.

"I know, my love...but it's the right thing to do," she kissed her again, "Gin? I promise I'm going to make your fifteenth birthday amazing...and I won't let you out of bed for a week," she teased, echoing something Ginny had written in her journal, "Mind you...depending on what's happening by then, maybe we won't using a bed, so much as a beach..." Ginny interrupted her with a long kiss.

"After today? I realise I'm really starting to like surprises..." she said as she sighed deeply.

"Some more than others?" Hermione teased and kissed her lightly.

"I love my broom and the HGW? I assume that's our initials?"

"I was going to add the Amice Knot as well but, when you become a famous Quidditch player, someone might recognize it."

"Can I ask just how expensive it was?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Well about three times as much as Harry's Firebolt and about seven times more than Malfoy's Nimbus." Hermione smiled, "Only, remember, I didn't pay full price...I think he gave me a really good deal for giving him the idea of selling them to the public despite the cost. I told him that he could market it as a broom that's good for life, because it's always adjusting to it's rider. So yes, it's expensive, but chances are they'd never have to buy another. And I mentioned he might want to start making them for men...bigger market and men are always trying to outdo each other. I only paid as much as a Firebolt in exchange for my silence for giving him the idea."

"You're incredible." Ginny said, awed at Hermione's explanation.

"Not really...I've always known what to say to people to get what I want. It's because of my gift...I don't manipulate their minds with it...I do that with my words, because I know what they want to hear, even without reading them," Hermione smiled, "I realise now, I've been doing the same thing with you."

"You mean all those times you would innocently say these incredibly romantic things to me and I had to change the subject before I broke my promise to myself to wait for you?" Ginny asked without taking a breath.

"Yes...because even with our Amice rings, when we were vulnerable, you let your guard down...just a little bit...I remembered something the other day. The night I kissed you? What were you thinking when I kissed you nose first?"

"That I thought you were about to kiss me and I wish you had," Ginny blushed; "So you only kissed me because you knew I wanted you to?"

"Maybe unconsciously...but I kissed you because I wanted to," she pulled her in for a very long, very passionate kiss, "Don't ever doubt that anything I've done, you made me do...kissing your neck, your forehead, the cuddling? Maybe I didn't realise why I liked it so much, or why I could never seem to get enough...but I did all those things because I wanted to."

"Even touching yourself?" Ginny teased.

"Yes...even that...you know Luna almost caught me?" she replied blushing.

"I do...she knew, by the way...you shut it down pretty quick but she felt what you were feeling and then when she checked on me on the shower? Well she was waiting for me to finish..."

Hermione laughed and kissed her.

"I wonder if we can still touch ourselves?" Hermione whispered into her ear.

"God, I hope so..." Ginny groaned.

"Me too," Hermione admitted quietly.

"You've been doing it again, since then?" Ginny asked, a little surprised.

Hermione nodded, smiled and said: "Your journals...they're very descriptive."

"Was that your first time? In the Room, I mean?"

"Yes...I'd felt turned on before but, even with my medical books, I didn't really put two and two together...but that morning?" she smiled mischievously, "Want to see the memory?"

"Too embarrassed to describe it?"

"Yes...but I thought, maybe, you'd enjoy seeing it?" Hermione asked, her voice deepening.

Ginny swallowed the lump her throat, "Want to see mine too? From that morning?"

Hermione nodded, unable to speak so she thought to her, "_I think we're going to be very glad for our new rings very soon."_ She pulled Ginny into a kiss as she let her memory of that morning pass to Ginny. She felt Ginny pull her closer as the memory came to an end, their legs entwining.

Ginny pulled away just long to whisper into Hermione's ear.

"Sure you want to see this? I was in the shower, after all..."

"Until I can see the real thing? Yes, please..." Hermione whispered back before kissing her again.

Ginny leaned her forehead against Hermione's and brought to mind the memory of that morning but started with what had happened before Hermione had woken and what she had thought when Hermione admitted she need to go the bathroom before she got in the shower. She heard her girlfriend laugh a little, and then sigh when it reached the point where she had undressed.

They started kissing again as the memory continued, their hands underneath each other nightdresses rubbing each other's backs. They didn't stop for a long time after the memory ended. Not until they felt somewhat sated after the way each other's memories had made them feel.

Hermione finally pulled away and looked in Ginny's eyes.

"I knew you were beautiful, Gin, but how'd I get so lucky to have such a hot girlfriend?"

Ginny kissed her and smiled, "Next time I want a shower memory of you..." she teased.

"Hmm...don't have one yet," she kissed her, "I'll work on it...got something really good to think about now."

Ginny laughed a little.

"Sometimes...I have to remind myself that this is really happening..." she paused to kiss her, "After all the times I've dreamt and daydreamed about being like this with you. Not just physically, but being able to talk about all this stuff with you. I have to remind myself I'm awake and really here with you."

"I think that's the main reason I changed my mind about waiting...so we could finally be totally honest with each other..." she smiled and kissed her, "I am so in love with you, Gin...I'm so sorry it took me so long to figure it out...I may be really smart but I was kind of dumb when it came to us."

"Maybe it's because I'm a girl?" Ginny asked.

"Maybe, a bit...but I never really looked at boys that way either...it just didn't occur me," she kissed her, "I don't love you because you're a girl, or in spite of it. I just love you."

Ginny reached out and touched Hermione's cheek.

"Remember I said you were just like Minerva? That she didn't know she was in love with Radha until she kissed her?" Hermione nodded, "She said something like, "Most people say they fall in love. I didn't fall, I tripped...it was that sudden,'" she kissed her before continuing; "Remember how I used to change the subject when you'd say something sweet?" Hermione nodded, "I tried to stop doing that because Luna pointed out, that every time you did that, you had tripped...and caught yourself before realising what you really meant by it."

"But you know I meant every word, even if I didn't really know what I meant?"

"I do..." and they started kissing again.

After a little while, Hermione sighed and rolled onto her back, Ginny laying her head on her shoulder.

"What are you doing with Crookshanks for the summer?" Ginny asked.

"I gave him to Sirius, actually...I wanted to get an owl and we're only allowed one pet at Hogwarts," she turned and kissed Ginny's forehead, "I'll miss the little furball but when I asked him if he wanted to go live with Sirius he actually nodded to me and started purring."

"Why Sirius though? I'm sure Mom would've let me keep him at The Burrow."

"Crookshanks likes Sirius and I thought Sirius would like the company...he came and got him a couple of days ago...he actually looked quite handsome. He's put some weight back on and he was wearing Muggle clothes."

"It's too bad Harry can't live with him full time..."

"Oh, I expect Harry won't be spending much time at his relatives this summer." Hermione groaned, "You realise we're going to have to tell Harry and Ron about us?"

"I can't believe Ron didn't figure it out on the train when he came into our compartment."

Hermione laughed at the memory. She and Ginny had been cuddling on one bench and Luna and Padma on the other. They weren't kissing or anything but Ron had blushed deeply when he walked in and asked if Crookshanks could check that the owl Sirius had sent him was really an owl.

"Did you name his owl, yet?"

"How did you know?"

"Remember when he gave Ron a really good nip?" she felt Ginny nod on her shoulder, "I asked him to not let anyone name him but you...what'd you name him?"

"Pigwidgeon...but Ron just calls him Pig." Ginny replied, "When are you going to talk to the boys?"

"I'm thinking after the World Cup...I suspect Harry already has an idea, but Ron..."

"He's always had a crush on you, you know?"

"Really? He has a funny way of showing it..." Hermione replied, laughing.

Ginny propped herself up to look at her girlfriend, "We could just let him figure it out when we don't try to hide it..."

"Sorry, Gin...but I don't think he'd get it even if he walked in on us right now...or a little while ago, for that matter," she pulled Ginny down for a kiss, "I might not be friends with the two of them like I used to...but I'd rather tell them, then have them find out from someone else."

"I can't wait till he sees my broom..." Ginny laughed and kissed her, "Thank you...for everything today. Even these," she said showing Hermione her new ring, "Even though, yes, it stills bugs me we have to wait and we don't really have a choice about it...tonight has been amazing. The whole day was amazing and would have been amazing even if hadn't spent all that money today."

"And that's what makes it even more amazing, Gin...you're not with me because I have money ...you're with me despite it..." she was interrupted when Ginny kissed her.

"I love you...everything else? That's just a bonus..." she informed her, "How come I didn't hear you when I was at the Burrow?"

"I tried...I guess distance is a factor...every time we've been really far apart and talked, you were with Luna...and when Luna was able to tell what you were feeling from her house it was because you and I were together," Hermione paused, then added thoughtfully, "Maybe that's one of the things we'll be able to do when we get stronger? Distance won't be a factor."

Hermione kissed her again, "But just so you know...I never stopped thinking about you the whole time we were apart...

"I managed a little...Mom, got a couple of newer brooms with the extra money you gave her for Jeanie...I got to fly with the boys...they even let me play Quidditch with them." Ginny laughed, "None of them would really talk to me though...they'd be sitting by themselves, talking, and then shake their heads when they saw me."

"Maybe Ron's smarter than we thought..."

"More likely the twins noticed our last week at school...I mean, we were never apart and always holding hands...actually, I'm kind of surprised no one said anything to us all week..."

"I'm not...we've always held hands and been affectionate in public...I wouldn't be surprised if most people already assumed we were together," Hermione finished with a yawn, "We should get some sleep."

"Hermione?" Ginny said softly, "I love you."

Hermione kissed her and then replied, "I love you, too...always have, always will..."


	4. Chapter 4-Stronger Together

Hermione woke first the next morning, her head on Ginny's shoulder, her arm across her stomach. She propped herself up on an elbow to look at her girlfriend, still sound asleep, cheeks a little bit flushed and a small grin on her face. She was so different from the young girl she had met last fall, she had started to grow into a beautiful young woman.

She smiled as she recalled the memory Ginny had shown her the night before. She gently reached up and ran her fingers across her forehead, her cheek, and then gently across her lips. She wondered ruefully if she'd ever get tired of kissing those lips. Ginny's memory had captivated her. It was the look on her girlfriend's face that she couldn't take her eyes off of. Yes, she admitted to herself, seeing her naked and doing what she was doing, was nice, even more so because Hermione knew she had been thinking of her while she did it. It was the look of desire and love on Ginny's face that she couldn't forget. Not that she could of course, with a memory like hers.

She laughed lightly and bent to kiss her gently. When that didn't wake her she started kissing her way all her jaw, pausing when she reached her favorite spot under Ginny's ear to nuzzle in, and plant several small kisses there. She heard Ginny sigh softly as she started to wake. She continued kissing her way down Ginny's neck, and trailing her hand down Ginny's arm to link fingers with her. She felt Ginny's other hand come up her back and tangle in the hair at the back of her neck as she was drawn up and pulled into a kiss. Ginny let her hand go to pull her closer then used it to caress her cheek.

Hermione finally drew away from the kiss and looked down into the face of Ginny's pure love and desire for her. Just like the memory she had seen the night before. She sighed and smiled.

"Every time you look at me like that...I swear I fall in love with you just a little bit more," Hermione said quietly and then briefly brushed her lips with her own.

"That's because every time I'm looking at you like this...I'm falling a little more in love with you," Ginny smiled as she felt a tear leak from her eye.

"Happy tears?" Hermione asked her softly as she reached down and, with the very tip of her tongue, licked away her tear and kissed where it had been.

"Very happy..." she replied and kissed her before continuing, "I like being woken up this way."

"I'll remember that," Hermione replied and started trailing kisses down her neck again.

There was a soft knock on the door and Hermione raised her head and frowned at it.

"We leave in half an hour, you two..." came Minerva's voice.

"Be right down," Ginny managed to reply, she looked to Hermione, "Fifteen more minutes of this, shower at the cottage?"

Hermione grinned and resumed what she was doing as she felt Ginny's hand sneak beneath the back of her nightgown again and start to rub her back. She sighed and went back to her girlfriend's lips.

They kissed for most of their fifteen minutes when Hermione finally broke away and put her forehead to Ginny's. "I think I could lie here and kiss you for hours..." she sighed.

Ginny grinned and teased her, "I think we did that last night..." she was interrupted when Hermione kissed her again.

"Got a problem with that?" Hermione teased back.

"Only that I ever have to stop kissing you," she replied as she sat up and pushed Hermione onto her back, "It really feels amazing with this rings," Hermione frowned a little, "Not that it hasn't always been amazing kissing you...but now, even though I feel like you've been holding me on the very edge...I really like it there...it's like I can't get enough...but it's enough."

Hermione reached her hand behind Ginny's neck and brought her down to kiss her.

"You know what I really liked about the memory you showed me?" she asked as she watched Ginny blush, "Seeing you naked was nice...but Gin, the look you had on your face? I really look forward to making you make that face."

Ginny smiled and kissed her.

"You already have...I _was_ thinking about you at the time," she kissed her again before looking at the time, "C'mon we've got ten minutes," she said, kissing her briefly before pulling herself from her arms.

Hermione sat up, a small mischievous smile on her face. She went and gathered her clothes and then placed them on a table by the bathroom door. She turned and found Ginny watching her. She looked down and, reaching up, pulled the straps from her nightgown over her shoulders and let it fall to the ground. She stood there in nothing but her panties and fought the urge to cover her chest.

"Hermione?" she heard Ginny say from across the room. She looked up to find her standing and staring at her, "You're beautiful my love and as much as I want to run over there right now and show you just how much I love you...the ring won't let me move..."

Hermione laughed as she tried to get closer to Ginny.

"Well, I guess it's nice to know we can look at each other..." Hermione said, blushing, "Since I saw you naked last night...I figured I ought to return the favour."

Without a word Ginny reached up and let her own nightgown fall to the ground. They stood there, just drinking in each other's bodies until Hermione felt herself take a step backwards and laughed.

"Guess the rings figure we've seen enough," she laughed as she reached for her clothes and started getting dressed. Once she had her shirt and bra on, she noticed Ginny was also getting dressed.

"I think," Ginny said, "We're going to have some fun testing what we can and can't do together."

Hermione had looked over to watch Ginny as she pulled on a pair of shorts.

"And I think your fifteenth birthday is going to be even more epic than I thought," Hermione joked.

Once they were both dressed Ginny walked over and pulled her into a hug and kissed her.

"This might have bothered me at first...being forced to take things slow...but now?" Ginny paused and kissed her, "I'm looking forward to taking my time to get to know you better."

"I could just give you a download and you'd know everything about me..."

"True and you could do the same to me, but...I like this way better...it was one of my favorite parts of last night...being able to talk to you without censoring myself...without worrying I might scare you off."

"I'm not going anywhere, Gin, couldn't if I tried."

They had just started kissing when a cracking noise announced Cara's arrival.

"I'm sorry, Misses...I came to take your things to the cottage..."

The girls stepped apart and looked at Cara fondly.

"Did Minerva send you?" Ginny asked and when the little elf nodded, she continued, "Thank you, Cara...let us just throw our stuff in our backpack..." She looked to Hermione as they both started gathering their things and putting them in Hermione's backpack, "Guess our half hour was up," she joked.

…

They went downstairs to find Minerva waiting for them and smiling. "Cara could've taken your broom for you, Ginny."

"I know...Minerva? Will I be able to fly at the cottage?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"I dare say you will, my dear, it is a valley that opens to the ocean...it is quite isolated, as long as stay below the top of the mountains you'll be fine." She smiled, "It was one of the reasons I loved it...I used to play Quidditch myself when I was your age," she winked at Ginny, "Shall we go then?"

"Where's Rosmerta?" Hermione asked as she took Ginny's hand.

"She went ahead to fetch Luna and bring her to the cottage," Minerva answered.

Both girls smiled at the mention of their friend's name. The had each missed her almost as much as they had missed each other. They reached for Minerva's hands and apparated to outside her cottage.

"You call this a 'cottage' ?" Hermione asked slightly awed.

Minerva's cottage looked like a typical Irish cottage, only it was the size of a small manor house.

"How many rooms does it have?" Ginny asked, equally awed, as they walked towards it.

"Twenty, at last count," she said smiling at the girls confused looks, "It is ancient and was built by Radha's ancestors. Highly magical...much like Hogwarts...and I'll tell you a secret."

They stopped and looked at her.

"We didn't need special permission for you to perform magic here...it is already so steeped in magic, yours won't be noticed."

"Cool," They replied together. They looked to the cottage when they heard the door open and saw Luna running towards them.

They left Minerva's side and ran to meet their friend and almost knocked her over with the force of their hug. "We missed you," they said together to Luna's laughter.

"I missed you guys, too..." she told them.

Hermione looked towards the cottage again when she noticed someone else exit the cottage.

She walked over to him, a little more dignified, and accepted the hug from the man she now knew to be her father.

"It is good to see you too, my dear," he said quietly before kissing the top of her head.

"But what are you doing here?" she asked him as she stepped away.

Her looked down at her fondly.

"I've come to discuss your lessons for the summer, of course, they begin on Monday," he replied smiling as Minerva, Luna and Ginny, who took Hermione's hand the moment she was close enough, joined them.

"Can the three of us have a moment alone? I have some things I'd like to show Luna before we start," Hermione asked as she looked at Luna warmly and reached for her hand.

"Of course, my dear...Minerva will show you to your room, and we'll meet in the back garden," he replied pleasantly.

"Follow me then..." Minerva said, waving them forward.

She led them inside and all three girls gasped when they entered the foyer. There was a reason it was the size of a manor house. It was a manor house, disguised as a cottage. Minerva and Albus chuckled softly.

"I would have thought, by now, you three would have realised that appearances can be deceiving," Albus said lightly as Minerva led them up the stairs. She led them left after a flight of stairs and down a hallway past several doors. Finally she stopped in front of a pair of very large doors , opened them, and walked inside.

The girls followed and were again shocked.

"You have the sitting room, two bedrooms," she said as she pointed to the doors leading off the sitting room, "And a bathroom through that door."

Hermione walked over to the window and found that she could see her father, Albus Dumbledore, sitting in the garden, sipping what looked like a frilly drink with an umbrella in it, and was speaking with Rosmerta. She called her friends over and pointed out the window.

"Now isn't that an image," she laughed lightly.

"Quite," came Minerva's voice over her shoulder, "Don't be too long...you two must be hungry, after skipping breakfast," she winked as they turned and looked at her. "Just go back the way we came and towards the back of the house...call Cara if you get lost...don't ask the house, it likes to play with new people."

"Ask the house?" Hermione asked, incredulous.

"The paintings, the Manor Ghost..." at the girls surprised faces she assured them, "Oh, you likely won't see him...he prefers the silence of the west wing and I leave him to it."

"We'll be down shortly, Minerva...your home..." Hermione started.

Luna continued, "Is incredible..."

"Thank you for sharing it with us," Ginny finished.

"I'll never get used to that..." Minerva laughed, shaking her head, "I can't take credit for this house, I merely inherited it when Radha passed. Cara's parents were bound to this house, and she was born shortly after we moved in. She was born, technically, a slave, but we never performed the charms that would bind her to us...she stays with me, because she chooses to. She serves, because it is what makes her kind happy." She smiled warmly at them and opened her arms for a hug; "And it is my pleasure to share my home with you."

After Minerva left, Ginny and Luna went to sit on one of the couches while Hermione went to find her backpack and her Raven, Elly. When she returned, Ginny had her broom unwrapped and was showing it to Luna proudly.

Luna looked at Hermione and smiled.

"It's beautiful...how fast does it go?" she asked Hermione.

"We're not sure...I mean the shop's owner isn't sure. They haven't tested it past two hundred miles per hour...but he said it still maintained its stability and agility at that speed," Hermione replied as she watched the look of awe grow on her girlfriend's face, "Forgot to mention that, did we?" she teased as she placed Elly's cage down and let her out. The bird flew to Ginny's shoulder.

"I think she likes you, Gin," she said, then laughed when Elly rubbed her beak along Ginny's ear, "Luna meet my new raven, Elly."

Luna turned and looked at the bird, "Hello, Elly."

The bird hopped over to her shoulder and did the same thing to Luna's ear.

"Thank you...I like you too," Luna said as a wrapped gift was placed in her lap. "What's this?" she asked.

"Belated birthday gift. I'm sorry I missed it," Hermione explained, "Elly? Would you like to go flying? I won't need to send a letter until at least tomorrow afternoon."

The raven nodded and flew to her outstretched arm. She walked her over to the window, opened it wide and let her fly off. She turned to find Luna still hadn't opened her gift.

"Well, go ahead...open it," she encouraged.

"Hermione? I don't usually celebrate my birthday on my birthday...it's when my Mom died. So you didn't miss it," she said sadly, but smiled as she continued, "I celebrate it at the same time as Ginny, so you're actually really early for this year or really really late for last year."

She looked down at her gift and carefully unwrapped it while Hermione went to sit beside her.

She lifted the paper off the top and smiled when she saw the Amice knot carved into the shiny mahogany box. She opened the lid and gasped softly.

She turned to Hermione and hugged her, "Thank you so much...it's incredible."

"No Luna, thank you...it's an investment in our future...what we're bound to face? I'm thinking a master potion maker might be handy to have around," she replied as she hugged her back.

Luna closed the lid and gently placed it on the ground before reaching for her friends hands.

She smiled when she felt how they were feeling, and were freely sharing it with her.

"I've never felt you guys so happy," she said quietly, smiling. "There's still confusion and doubt...but not a shred of it about how you feel...that's truly awesome."

Ginny and Hermione stood so they could hold hands as well. Luna stood with them and smiled.

"We missed you, Luna," Hermione said quietly.

"As much as you missed each other?" Luna teased.

"You miss us as much as Padma?" Ginny countered.

"More, but differently..." Luna confessed, "I don't know her like I do you two."

"Well, I missed you almost as much as Ginny..." Hermione admitted.

"She broke her ankle trying to get to me..." Ginny laughed.

Luna shook her head and laughed, "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have asked if you missed me as much...you two? Your soulmates...now that you're together...it's only bound to be more difficult when you're apart."

Hermione smiled, "Maybe not...Minerva came through again with a pair of rings to help us," she said as she and Ginny let her hands go to show her their new rings.

"Promise Rings?" Luna said softly as she looked at them more closely.

"Well, yes...but I didn't realise they were actually called that, Minerva never said."

They started to make their way through the house and towards the garden.

Luna laughed, "She and Rosmerta are wearing them too..."

"Must be to make us feel better about having to wait...though, they only have a few months to wait..." Ginny joked.

"Why do you _have _to wait?" Luna asked curious.

"We'll explain later..." Ginny said shaking her head but smiled and continued, "it's okay though...we had an amazing night last night, Luna..."

"Before or after you put the rings on?" Luna teased.

Hermione laughed, "Trust me Luna...when Ginny turns fifteen, you're going to know we've done it for the first time..."

"By your absence for a week and the huge grins on your faces when you finally drag your butts out of bed?" Luna teased.

"Well, yes...but it's more complicated than that..." Ginny started.

"But we'll explain tonight...okay?" Hermione finished as they exited into the garden.

"I feel a little bad for you guys sometimes...it's always a little complicated," Luna said sighing.

Hermione laughed, "And your life is simple?"

"In comparison to you two? Yes," Luna teased back.

They were all laughing as they joined the adults around the table.

"Where's Rosmerta?" Ginny asked.

"She had to go to take care of the Inn for the weekend," Minerva replied sighing, "She's trying to train someone to run it in her absence but she's having difficulty with it."

"What about Sirius?" Hermione suggested as she reached for a bowl of potato salad.

Albus looked at her smiled, "Perhaps, not Sirius...but Remus might be persuaded."

"Why not, Sirius?" Luna asked politely, slightly intimidated by addressing Dumbledore.

"His family is an ancient one...he need not actually work if he so chooses. However, Remus, with his condition, always has difficulty finding work...the Inn would be a good fit...he could manage from behind the scenes..." he trailed off thoughtfully.

Minerva studied him a moment before speaking, "If you think he would be interested, Albus, I will suggest it to Rosmerta...she was always fond of him, James and Sirius."

They had all filled their plates while they talked and were eating quietly when Hermione looked up to find her father staring at her, his blue eyes twinkling in the sunlight.

"I'm sorry, my dear...a year ago, the thought of sharing a meal with you...was but a dream," he explained softly.

"Thank you, for the photo...and the gold," Hermione said smiling.

"The gold, my dear, has always been there...we set up your vault and have been adding to it ever since you were born. It was charmed to not reveal itself until you learned the truth...and I am not the only one to thank for the gold," he said as he turned to Minerva smiling.

Before Hermione could ask, Minerva explained, "Like you, Hermione, I had earned quite a bit of money over the years with no one to spend it on and my expenses were low...we did it to make sure you would never want for anything once you found out about the world to which you belong."

"But Bogrod said the gold showed up in February?" Ginny asked.

"It did, indeed..." Dumbledore replied, "I was informed it had...when the three of you figured out the truth by yourselves," he finished, smiling proudly, "I placed the photo last week...so you would know how it came to be there."

"Are you the reason the Goblins have always treated me so well?" Hermione asked him.

"Yes, in part, but they only know I set up your vault and occasionally make deposits to it. But, I believe they have grown to respect you, my dear, in part because you have deposited a substantial amount of gold over the years yourself and, in part, because you have always treated them with respect."

"Thank you...both...but at what point did you realise I didn't need your financial help?" she teased them.

"As soon as you made your first, rather large, deposit...but you'll forgive us for wanting to provide for you anyways?" Minerva teased back.

Hermione shook her head and laughed, "I'll only forgive you, both of you, if you stop asking for forgiveness for the things you've done for me out of love."

Albus shook his head and smiled, "You continue to amaze me, my child."

"So, wait...you knew we knew? In February, I mean?" Luna asked, her voice growing a little more confident.

"I did," Albus replied, "I am very impressed the three of you kept it a secret."

"You shouldn't be...we understand the danger Hermione would be in...she's already in enough, we all are..." Ginny said quietly but with conviction, "It's one of the easier secrets to keep and understand."

Albus regarded her a moment before replying, "Indeed my dear, that is the reason I am so impressed," he smiled, "The ability you three have to, not only decipher the information we give you, but make correct analysis of that information...it is truly astounding."

Hermione looked from Ginny to Luna and back at her father.

"Has Minerva explained how are one mind gift works?" Hermione asked him, and he nodded.

She turned to Ginny and whispered in her ear, "We need to tell them about our power connection," she felt Ginny pull away and saw that she was frowning, "Total honesty, Gin...they probably already know and maybe they can explain it better than we have..." she continued for all to hear.

"She's right, Gin...they need to know what we can do, so we can do it better," Luna assured her.

When Ginny had slowly nodded Hermione turned back to her father and Minerva's bemused looks.

"You know the tugging in our hearts?" Hermione asked him, he nodded and she continued, "Well, there's another thing Ginny and I feel," she showed them their linked hands, "And that Luna can feel course through her," and she watched as Ginny took her hand, "And it makes us all stronger."

"How would you describe the feeling in your hands?" he asked softly.

"The first time I held Ginny's hand, it reminded me of the time I put a fork in a toaster," she smiled at his confused looked, "Electricity? Ring a bell?" she teased him.

"Oh...so like an electric current passing through your hand?" he turned to Minerva's bemused expression; "Like grasping an electric eel." He turned back to Hermione and asked, "And does it still feel the same?"

"No...it's more like a warm wave passing through our bodies...we think it's part of the reason my non-magical gifts have become so much more acute as well...that and it's so much quieter in my head now," she paused, gauging their reactions before continuing, "It's made all three of us stronger...each of our gifts stronger...and when we're together, our gifts and our minds work in unison...but we all still have our own way of thinking, even though we're learning to think like each other. Did any of that make sense?" she sighed and then continued, "And I don't think my true Patronus is a Unicorn," pleased to see the shock on everyone's face.

"But what do you mean?" Minerva asked quietly.

"So, you already know about their shared power connection?" Luna asked.

"Yes," Dumbledore replied, "They are soulmates...two halves of one soul. Together they are stronger. What I had not realised, Luna, was that you were also benefiting from their connection," he turned back to Hermione, "Please explain, my dear, about your Patronus."

"That night...when the Dementors came? I was exhausted. I had been using my gift constantly for almost seven hours...they felt my fear, all the way from the Astronomy tower, they sent me their love and their magical support...together we created the Unicorn Patronus."

Hermione laughed as she looked at her father, "I never thought I'd see the day when the great Albus Dumbledore, looked dumbfounded," they all joined her laughter, even her father.

Albus caught his breath first and, as he wiped a tear from his eye, he explained; "I am not only astounded that you figured that out, but that I did not," he chuckled, "I had assumed, that because my own Patronus, a Phoenix, is magical in nature...yours was as well."

"What made me think of it," she said as she showed him her unicorn bracelet, "Is these...first Ginny and Luna exchanged them and Ginny gave me mine...on Halloween it was what first alerted us to Luna's predicament. They glowed..." and all three bracelets began to glow brightly. She looked over to see the shocked looks on both adult's faces.

"Do they do all that the time?" Minerva asked awed.

"Yes," Hermione replied, "And when I and Luna also exchanged bracelets, we had two each...we formed our circle, and they merged to become one bracelet, a perfect combination of all three designs." She turned to Luna's gasp and small chuckle.

"I just realised...it's the Amice knot...over and over again," Ginny and Hermione looked at their own bracelets and laughed as well.

"But I'm surprised you can see them..." Ginny said.

"It's because I told them about it...intent? Remember?" Hermione asked.

"They couldn't, and no one can, because we haven't told them?" Luna asked.

"Exactly...my you three are fun to watch puzzle things out," Albus said proudly.

"I told you," Minerva teased him, "Wait until they really get going..."

He shook his head and laughed, "Do you think you three can do it again? Create the unicorn Patronus, I mean?"

"In a nice safe environment like this?" Hermione asked, he nodded, "Well, Ginny I and I have barely stopped touching since yesterday," she blushed then continued, "So I'm guessing we're pretty strong right now...what do you guys think? Want to see it for yourselves?"

When they both nodded eagerly they stood from the table and walked towards the large expanse of grass in front of them. Albus and Minerva came to stand close by them and watched eagerly.

"Tell us what to do," Ginny said.

"Gin, you hold my left hand," she waited until she had, and looked to Luna, "I need my right hand to cast the charm...are you comfortable with putting your hand on the skin on my back, over my heart?"

Luna smiled and reached over and tugged Hermione's shirt out of her shorts and ran her hand up Hermione's back, "You've put some thought into this," she teased.

"I remembered how Ginny calmed you...makes sense you'd be strongest with a direct connection to not only my heart, but Ginny's through mine," she explained and faced forward again, "Think about something happy and concentrate on how we all feel about each other. I'll know when I'm ready."

She leaned over and kissed Ginny on the lips. And the leaned over and kissed Luna's cheek.

"Close your eyes and concentrate...when you hear me cast the charm, open them...you're not going to want to miss this," Hermione instructed them and watched as they closed their eyes.

The effect was immediate. Hermione could feel the power of their combined love flowing through her.

She smiled and yelled, "Expecto Patronum!"

The force of the charm made them all take two steps back. Hermione only keeping her balance due to her friends hands as the Unicorn burst from her wand. They were all temporarily blinded by it's brightness until Hermione concentrated on controlling it. It dimmed until they were able to distinguish it's form and came to stop in front of them, bowing its head as it did so.

"You're not just a Patronus...are you?" she said awed as it nodded it's head, "You're not just us ...you're them..."

"Elise..." Ginny said softly.

"Fabiana..." continued Luna, equally as softly.

"And Fania?" finished Hermione.

The Unicorn nodded, then split into three, entirely different animals.

What appeared to be, three wolves. One slightly larger than the other two.

As they watched, they reformed into the brilliant Unicorn once again.

"Divided...we are wolves..." Hermione said awed.

"Together...we are a Unicorn," Ginny continued in the same tone of voice as her girlfriend.

"Apart we are regular creatures...together, a magical one," Luna finished.

"Truly astonishing," they heard Albus exclaim, "I suspect, you three, when your powers are fully realised," he continued as he walked towards the Patronus, "That this beautiful Patronus of yours, will not only repel Dementors...but a being of this strength? Made of pure love? It may actually destroy them," he finished proudly.

**A/N Hope you enjoyed this chapter...already thinking about the next but it's late now, and I need to sleep...see you all again soon, my lovelies.**


	5. Chapter 5-Weirdest Family Ever

As the Unicorn Patronus finally faded, Albus looked at his daughter, her girlfriend and their best friend, with an even greater respect and awe.

"And you're not the least bit drained from creating your Patronus, are you Hermione?" He asked.

Hermione laughed lightly as she felt Luna withdraw her hand from her back and Ginny's take it's place at the small of her back, "No...did you notice I was able to control it as well...when it dimmed enough for us to really see it?"

He nodded, "Ginny? Luna? Do you think you could try the charm by yourselves...and maybe you as well, Hermione?"

Hermione looked from Ginny to Luna and then back at her father.

"The way the three of us are feeling right now? Should be easy...you two step back, don't help me..." She watched as Ginny and Luna went to stand with Minerva and Albus about twenty feet away.

Hermione looked at four of the people she cared most about in the world and then smiled as she locked eyes with Ginny, "_I love you," _She thought to her as she cast her Patronus, on her own, for the first time.

They all watched as the larger of the three wolf Patronuses erupted from her wand. She looked to Ginny and smiled, "Think of something happy and cast yours...then Luna you do the same...I want to see what happens." She called to them.

She watched as they stepped away from the adults. When they stood about ten away from her on either side, Hermione looked at Ginny and smiled, "You can do it, Gin."

Ginny smiled, looked away, and yelled, "_Expecto Patronum!"_

She took a step back as her own wolf burst from her wand. They watched in amusement as Ginny's wolf went and tackled Hermione's and they began to play.

Ginny and Hermione turned their heads to watch Luna as she yelled the charm.

She also took a step back as her wolf erupted from her wand. It seemed to stop, sniff the air, and then went and tackled both Ginny and Hermione's wolves. Once they'd untangled themselves they began to chase each other around the garden and then, as they flew off into the sky, they faded and disappeared.

The three girls turned to the adults when they heard Albus chuckling.

"Even your Patronuses are happy to be back together." He told them as he motioned for them to rejoin him at the table, "Tom Riddle won't know what hit him..."

"Any news on that front?" Hermione asked him as they resumed their seats.

"Unfortunately, no..." He said sadly, "He is but one rat among billions..."

He studied Hermione a moment.

"Do you think, the three of you, could try to locate him?" He asked.

"Pettigrew?" He nodded, "I don't know...distance does seem to be a factor...maybe with our map..." Hermione pondered thoughtfully and aimed her wand at her their open bedroom window, "Accio map."

They all turned and watched as the parchment flew through the open window and eventually come to rest in front of Hermione.

"Ah, yes." Albus exclaimed, "Your marvelous map...how did you come to create it?" He asked as he watched Hermione unfold and activate it. He stood up again and went to stand behind the girls as Ginny and Luna also touched the map, he gasped, "But it's the cottage and us here..."

Hermione smiled when she felt his hands on her shoulders.

"I can't take credit for the idea...but it works differently than the original...it works because our gifts have become a part of it," She looked back at him, "It not only shows people anywhere we are, because of my ability but, with Ginny's and Luna's gifts added, it shows people's emotions and physical well-being. And, thanks to our combined abilities, shows when someone is trying to conceal themselves."

Minerva had come closer to take a better look as well, as Hermione turned back to the map. She placed her free hand on the inside of Ginny's thigh beneath the table and smiled when she felt Ginny do the same. She turned to Luna when she felt her hand tentatively come to rest on her back.

"Remember what he looked like, what he felt like?" She asked them. When they nodded she closed her eyes and concentrated on Peter Pettigrew.

She only opened her eyes again when she heard a small gasp behind her and looked down at the map. It had transformed into a world map and showed a small glowing blue dot with an asterisk beside it, slowly moving through Germany.

Hermione gasped herself when she was hit was a sudden, fierce, headache and took her hand off the map to rub her head. She felt her father's hands on her shoulders as they tightened.

"Are you alright, my dear?" He asked concerned.

Ginny reached up without a word and ran her hand from Hermione's forehead to the back of her neck. Hermione sighed and leaned over and kissed her, "Thank you, love, that was a nasty one."

"Are the headaches common?" He asked as went to resume his seat, concern evident on his face.

"Only when I really try to use my gift...exert myself..." She looked at him and smiled, "Does it help though...knowing which way he is heading?"

"It does," he sighed, "Unfortunately we must let him accomplish his goal...Tom must return to power before we can defeat him once and for all. However...if we can continue to track Peter we can at least get a sense of when he'll return."

"Why not just track Tom down, and kill him...surely it would be easier?" Ginny asked.

"I have tried, my dear...but, if I am correct, he is barely alive and therefore difficult to find...and, for reasons I can not explain yet, he cannot, yet, be killed." He explained to them gravely, "No...we must wait for him, and pray, that not too many people die along the way..."

"So we wait?" Ginny said, quietly, "Seems to be a lot of that going around."

Albus stared at her a moment before replying, "We are not merely waiting, my dear, we are preparing...I am tired of reacting, after the fact, when Tom tries to return." He smiled, "This time? We fight him on our terms...and on our terms? When the time comes? It truly will be the end of Tom Riddle." He finished adamantly.

They all sat quietly, pondering his last statement. Hermione and Ginny had resumed holding hands while Hermione's other hand was linked with Luna's.

"Sir?" Luna asked tentatively, breaking the silence.

"Please, my dear, call me Albus...you as well, Ginny." He smiled warmly at them.

"Thank you, but I think that might take even more getting used to than Minerva." Ginny said, laughing lightly.

"Ginny, my dear? My daughter loves you and I have no doubt that one day, you will be daughter -in-law and Luna, dear?" He smiled to her, "because you are almost like a sister to Hermione, I sort of consider you my daughter as well. The three of you may call me whatever you like, in private..."

"We are the weirdest family unit ever," Luna said chuckling and shaking her head. Everyone began laughing.

Once Albus caught his breath he looked again to Luna.

"You had a question, my dear?"

"Many...actually," She said, smiling as she met his eyes, "Why are you both so keen on us becoming Animagi...I mean tonight, our Patronuses, that was the first step, wasn't it?"

He smiled warmly before replying, "I assume you three have a theory?"

"Ginny does...pretty good one, too." Hermione said proudly as she smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

"You mean it to be another method of concealment...what we weren't sure was, how effective is it really, if we have to register that we're even trying?" Ginny asked.

"There are seven steps. You accomplished the first tonight." He smiled warmly to them, "And yes, I am relieved your true Patronus is a wolf Hermione...while impressive, a Unicorn might get noticed."

"How rare is it that we're all three the same?" Hermione asked him.

"Very...however, with the link the three of you share...it is not surprising. Many people find their Patronuses change when they fall in love, for example, one changes to mirror the other." He turned back to Ginny, "As I said, there are seven steps...you need not register until you are ready to attempt the last step, which will be difficult even for you three. Before you are approved to try you will have to demonstrate each of the first six steps...it shows your commitment to the attempt. Each step, in and of itself, are not illegal and some are more difficult than others. The challenge for you three, especially you Hermione, will be using your magic, not your gift, to accomplish each step. Once you have learned the magical way to do it...then you can use your other gifts to accomplish the task. And, there are several steps that will require you to remove the Amice rings."

He smiled at them as they took the news in, "Over the last year I helped pass a law, that under seventeens who accomplish the task and do not register, but do not use their gift for illegal activity, will not be punished."

"So that is your plan...to have us hide that we can do it." Luna said awed.

"It's more than that," Hermione said, as she gave her father an appraising look, "You're thinking all this will be over by the time Ginny is seventeen...and that Luna and I will just hide that particular talent until she does."

"That is my hope, yes." He replied simply as he smiled.

"At least there's a light at the end of the tunnel..." Ginny started.

"Pity it belongs to a train..." Hermione finished as she sighed.

Albus laughed, "By the time the three of you achieve your full potential...you'll be able to stop that train just with the force of your minds..."

"Two questions? You really believe we're going to get that much stronger?" He nodded, "And you all keep talking about us achieving our full potential like it's more than just us learning to use our gifts. What exactly are you talking about?"

Hermione took a deep breath and squeezed Luna's hand to get her attention, "Remember how I said you'd know if Ginny and I, you know?" Hermione asked blushing, and then continued at Luna's slow nod, "It's why we got the promise rings...I assume you know what there and what they do?"

Hermione watched as the truth dawned on Luna's face.

"When I finally get to make love to Hermione," Ginny started, blushing furiously, "We'll all get stronger...you as well..."

"And we need to learn how to use what we already have before we have more power to do it with." Hermione finished.

"But why?" Luna asked turning to Albus.

"As Hermione and Ginny have gotten closer, they have got stronger...once they complete that bond, their magic will truly be reunited and, because your soul is linked to theirs, you will become stronger as well." He explained.

Luna looked at her friends and said sadly, "I'm sorry, you guys...that you have to wait. That you have no choice. But, um, thanks for waiting?"

"It's okay, Luna...the rings really help and I realised this morning that it's kind of nice just taking my time getting to really know Hermione." She paused as Hermione leaned over and kissed her.

"And it's really nice, because now we can be totally honest with each other...no more secrets." Hermione said as she looked back to Luna.

"You two amaze me sometimes..." Luna said quietly.

"Well, you amaze us all the time..." Ginny teased.

"No really...choosing to wait even though I know you really don't want to..."

"It's not a choice, Luna...it's what we have to do, for all our sakes...and no, it's not a choice I made happily," Ginny admitted, "It's not fair to have that decision made for us...but we choose to enjoy what we do have, and right now?"

"It's more than enough." Hermione concluded.

Minerva cleared her throat and waited for the three girls to look at her, "I am very happy, you two, that you have embraced the idea of taking things slowly...the destination may be an amazing thing...but you should take the time to enjoy the journey, even if it weren't for the consequences."

"Do I have to wait, as well?" Luna asked meekly, thinking of Padma.

"You should, Luna...you're not much older than Ginny, and we're unsure what will happen when you do...especially if you are in love with your first." Minerva responded delicately.

Hermione looked to Luna, "Padma will understand...I'm sure she's not ready to jump into bed either."

But Luna hadn't heard her as she she still stared at Minerva.

"So you're saying I should wait until I turn fifteen and should be in love with the person?" She asked Minerva.

Minerva nodded and replied, "And they should be in love with you."

"So nothing below the waist then?" Luna asked very quietly as she was very embarrassed, but wanted to know the answer.

"That would be a good way of putting it." Minerva replied as she blushed as well.

"I guess I can live with that," Luna said as she sighed and then rubbed her face with her hands, "Still think my life is more simple than yours, Hermione?"

"Never said it was, Luna." Hermione replied, chuckling softly.

"I'm sorry, you three, that you have this extra burden placed on you at such a young age...you should be free to enjoy your lives as you see fit..." Albus said sadly but Hermione interrupted him when she raised her hand for him to stop.

"We can't feel sorry for ourselves..." Ginny started.

"..and we can't live in a world of 'what if's'," Luna continued.

"We can only accept what and who we are," Hermione picked up the thread before Luna continued.

"And the role we have yet to play..."

"And make the best of it." Ginny concluded.

Albus shook his head as he smiled at them proudly, "Plan for tomorrow, but live for today."

"It's as good a plan as any," Minerva said wryly, and everyone laughed a little, before again growing serious.

The sat quietly, watching the setting sun, when Cara appeared beside them.

"Minerva?" She asked quietly.

"Yes, little one?" Minerva answered as she looked to her fondly.

"Would you like me to bring dinner here, or one of the dining rooms?" She asked.

"The back dining room would be lovely...we'll be in shortly."

Cara snapped her fingers and cleared the table in front of them before trotting back towards the cottage.

As they stood, Hermione noticed a small frown on Luna's face.

"What's wrong?" She asked her.

"Padma...she keeps calling me 'Little One', now I know where I've heard it before." Luna replied, shaking her head.

"Well...you're our little elf, so it seems only right." Ginny teased her as she hugged her.

"Oh, bite me," She replied as she playfully pushed her away.

They followed Minerva and Albus into the house and to a beautiful dining room with floor to ceiling windows that displayed the setting sun.

"It's so beautiful here, Minerva..." Hermione said as she sat at the table, which of course, was already set with a sumptuous meal.

They filled their plates and once Albus was finished his meal, he looked at each of the girls in turn, before broaching their next topic.

"Have you all decided which courses you would like to take next year, in addition to your core courses?" He asked them.

"We haven't actually talked about it..." Hermione started, but Luna interrupted her.

"I actually had a thought about that. I think we should break up the electives."

"Because the way we learn it would be redundant for us all to take all the courses?" Ginny asked.

"Partially...but also because, with our seven core courses and the amount of free time we spend together...it would be nice to have a little space, from time to time." Luna explained.

"And it would give us more free time," Hermione added thoughtfully, "I'd like to continue with Arithmancy and the Study of Ancient Runes. You Gin?"

"Muggle Studies...maybe I'll finally understand what you're talking about, and I think we should all take Care of Magical Creatures." She turned to Luna, "What about you?"

"I like the idea of the three of us in Care of Magical Creatures and I'd like to take Ancient Runes as well...some of my mother's potions have them." Luna said.

Hermione frowned a little, "Fine...but if you need help, you have to ask me...okay?" She asked Luna.

"Deal." Luna replied and they all looked back to see Albus' amused expression.

"Well then," he said smiling warmly, "That simplifies matters greatly...I estimate you will be ready to sit your exams in three weeks." He chuckled at the look of surprise on their faces, "You will attend Hogwarts for five days to sit your exams."

He turned to Hermione, "If you would like, my dear, you may join them at Hogwarts for that week...I would like to have some time alone to get to know if you, if that's all right?"

Hermione laughed ruefully, "You know just about everything about me...I mean, Minerva has been watching and listening to me my whole life."

"Let me correct myself...I would like the chance for you, to get to know me." He said quietly, and if Hermione didn't know better, with a small bit of trepidation in his voice.

She looked into her father's bright blue eyes and saw fear.

"I would like that...but may I ask, why you are so afraid?" Hermione asked politely.

"Because I was afraid you would reject my offer outright and, some of what I have to share?" He paused, seemingly to gather his courage, "Will not be pleasant to hear...however, I rather you hear the truth from me...than from someone else, when I cannot explain."

Hermione got up from her seat and walked over to him. He turned in his seat and looked up to her, as though he were the child seeking reassurance. "You are a great man, Albus Dumbledore," She reached up and placed a hand on his cheek, "I am honoured to be your daughter, and honoured that you would share with me, how you became the man in front of me. My father...and a man I've grown to love."

Tears had slipped down his cheeks as he stood to hug her. He looked around at the assembled women around the table and saw that they were wiping away their own tears. One of his oldest and dearest friends, Minerva, was simply beaming with happiness and pride in the young woman she had grown to love as if she were her own daughter. His daughter's beloved and their best friend, their faces showed love, as well as awe. They had finally come to see him as his daughter did. Just a man, trying to protect those he loves.

He put his hands on either side of his daughter's face and tilted her face so he could look into her eyes. Eyes that reminded him so much of his sister. He sighed, "My child...your intelligence is only surpassed by your ability to love...and your capacity for forgiveness." He bent down and kissed her forehead, "You have already taught me so much."

Hermione hugged him again and then returned to her seat. Taking Ginny and Luna's hands again.

He took a deep breath as he sat, and looked at the girls a moment before he told them the rest of the plan for the summer.

"When you return from Hogwarts you will begin your Animagus training," He could Luna was about to ask a question and he put up his hand to stop her, "No...I will not explain now. I want you three to concentrate on your regular studies for the next three weeks." He waited until they grudgingly nodded, he smiled then continued, "I estimate by the time Minerva's wedding gets here, you should have at least reached the fifth step..." He let that news sink in before he continued.

"After Minerva's wedding you will have almost full two weeks before school starts to do with as you wish."

"Well, we're expected at the Burrow on the twenty-fourth to go to the Quidditch World Cup," Hermione paused, wondering if her request would be granted, "Maybe Ginny and Luna can come to my other parent's home for the week? See how I lived my life before magic?"

Hermione turned to Ginny and Luna, "I mean, if you guys want to..." She trailed off as they both eagerly nodded their heads, "Maybe we could go see a movie, even..." She smiled and looked back to her father, "Maybe, if you're worried about us wandering the streets of London alone...magically speaking at any rate, Harry and Sirius could join us? I promised Harry I'd buy him some new clothes."

Albus regarded the girls for a moment. He knew part of Hermione's desire to have Ginny, at the very least, join her in London, was fear of their separation again. But if Tom was truly about to return, it may be their safest chance to do so.

"If Sirius agrees, I will ask each of your parents...I'm sure Harry would be more than happy to escape his relatives early." He replied to their slightly surprised faces, "I, in fact, think it would be a marvelous idea for you two to experience the Muggle world."

"Thank you, father." Hermione said smiling.

Minerva looked at the time.

"It's getting late, and if I know you three you'll be up for a few hours talking." Minerva said, smiling warmly at them before turning to Albus, "A nightcap before bed?"

Albus nodded and then turned to his daughter when she said, "How long are you staying?"

"Just until tomorrow evening...I don't want it to appear that I have influenced your studies," He looked at Ginny fondly, "But I wanted to stay long enough to see you fly...I hear you have an amazing new broom, my dear?"

"She's amazing even on the moldy old school brooms." Hermione stated proudly, "I can't wait to see her myself on her new broom."

"Well, then," Minerva said, "You all need your rest, off to bed."

"Yes, Mom..." Hermione teased her as she stood, "We promise we won't stay up too late."

Ginny leaned over and whispered to Luna as they stood, "You're right...weirdest family ever."

**A/N I want to send out a huge thank you and hug to HBT for helping me, aka coming up with, the seven steps to becoming an Animagus. And a big welcome and hello to the new followers of this journey...**


	6. Chapter 6-Learning to Enjoy Today

Luna followed her friends up the stairs to the suite of rooms they were sharing, lost in thought. Mostly about Padma. She'd only received one letter so far, a very short one at that, telling Luna that Padma and her family would be traveling for the summer. Not only would Padma not be able to attend Minerva's wedding, she probably wouldn't receive many letters either.

And, to top it off, she learned that she faces the same waiting game as her friends. As they entered their sitting room, Luna went to go to the bedroom that Hermione had not gotten her things from earlier in the day when Hermione stopped her.

"Where you going?" She asked her, smiling.

"My room? Get changed..." She replied wryly.

"Well, your stuff is with ours and the bed is huge...Minerva probably assumed, since we did for most of last year, that we'd all be sleeping together." Hermione told her.

"And I sort of assumed you two would want be alone." Luna replied.

Ginny and Hermione walked over to her.

"Luna?" Hermione said quietly, "Yes, there will be times when Ginny and I will want to spend the night alone...but tonight isn't one of them..."

"We really did miss you, Looney...just as much as we missed each other." Ginny assured her.

Luna looked at her skeptically.

Hermione smiled and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"It's true, Luna...I feel incomplete without Ginny...but we feel incomplete without you." Hermione hugged her again, "And don't think for a second, that I've forgotten just how much you helped Ginny...you're very important to both us for not only that reason, but so many others."

"And I'm guessing you're going to want a bedroom to yourself when Padma comes for the wedding." Ginny teased her and was about to laugh when she saw the sadness on Luna's face, "What is it? What's wrong?"

"She's not coming...she and her family are traveling for the summer." Luna said quietly as she walked away from her stunned friends and into the bedroom they were sharing. The walked in behind her and waited for her to turn to them before they said anything.

"Luna, are you okay?" Ginny asked quietly as she went to place a hand on her best friend's shoulder.

"Not really..." She sighed.

Hermione went to her bag and took out her and Ginny's silk nightdresses from the night before, and a third one for Luna. She handed them their nightdresses and then said, "I got these for Ginny and I, it's silk, they feel really nice...I got one for you too, if you'd like to wear it?"

Luna ran her hand along the silky material, "Thanks, Hermione...it's very pretty."

"I didn't mean to change the subject...I'm just going to take a quick shower, we, uh, slept in, this morning and I wanted to give this to you first." Hermione said as she went to sit on Luna's other side, "Maybe you'd like to talk about what's bothering you? Just with Ginny?"

"Thank you, Hermione, but I'd like to talk to both of you about this..." Luna replied quietly.

"Gin? If you wanted to take a shower too...there's one in here ..." Hermione said, smiling at her girlfriend.

"Bet you they gave us two showers so you two wouldn't be tempted to share one," Luna teased them.

"Doubt our rings would let us," Ginny laughed, "They let us see each naked this morning," She blushed, "but we couldn't move towards each other and then, when we'd been staring too long, Hermione actually took a step back."

Luna watched as her friends kissed tenderly and then went their separate ways for their showers. As soon as she was alone she got changed into her nightdress and went to look at herself in the mirror and smiled. It was a slightly different colour than her friends, and less revealing. The same, but slightly different. Just like the different ways they loved each other. She shook her head and went to grab the potions kit Hermione had given her.

She returned to the bedroom and went to sit on the bed, the mahogany box in front of her. She ran her hand over the lid again and sighed as she watched a tear hit the lid. She angrily wiped away the rest.

"Hermione couldn't have known," she said quietly.

The box that lay in front of her was almost an exact replica of the one her mother had used. Only that one was barely holding together, and didn't bear the Amice knot. Luna smiled, it really was the perfect gift. It was like having a shining new memory of her mother.

She started to trace the Amice knot with her finger.

"It's not fair," she said, frustrated. They were kids. She was thirteen, Ginny not even that, and Hermione was still a couple months shy of fifteen. All their choices had been taken from them, and Luna was starting to resent it. She couldn't understand how her friends had accepted that they have to wait a little more than two years and even take it a step further to make sure.

She laughed ruefully. At least they let them choose their classes.

Little by little, all the little choices were being taken from them.

She looked up as her friends entered the room at the same time from different directions. They put their clothes away and came to join her on the bed. Hermione leaned back against the headboard while Ginny curled up in her arms.

"You really like it, Luna?" Hermione asked.

Luna laughed a little, "If it were about a hundred years old and didn't have the Amice Knot on top? It would be exactly like the one I have at home...it really is perfect, Hermione, thank you."

"Told you," Ginny said softly as she hugged Hermione.

Hermione saw Luna's bemused look and explained, "We were talking while we were in the shower...we're worried about you." She said quietly as she reached for her hand, "What's bothering you, Luna?"

"It's not fair...any of this...I feel like, little by little, all our choices are being taken away from us." Luna replied, a quiet anger lacing her voice that they had never heard before. She looked down as she again traced the Amice knot with her fingers, "We're just kids...and they're expecting us to save wizarding kind and oh, by the way, you don't get to choose who you end up with or who gets to take your virginity, sorry about that." She finished resentfully.

"What would you do if could, Luna? Walk away from this?" Hermione asked, "Have Ginny and I rush into sex, and damn the consequences?"

"It would be nice to have the option." Luna replied wryly.

Luna looked up and caught Ginny staring at her.

"This is about Padma and Harry, isn't it?" Ginny asked her gently as she sat up from her girlfriend's arms to face her friend.

"Mostly Padma," she looked up, "You know, I wouldn't let her kiss me until I explained that I would still be spending lots of time with you guys, and that there will always be things I can't tell her...and now I find out, that even if she and I do fall in love, I still can't sleep with her...even when I turn fifteen."

"Because of Harry?" Hermione asked.

Luna nodded.

"Says who?" Ginny asked, "We're not even sure what will happen."

"Says me." Luna replied, a little sadly, "If we're truly meant to help him...than he and I being in love will only make us stronger...and if there's an off chance, that when he's brought into our circle, he'll get stronger too..."

"But who says you have to be in love with him, Luna...love is love, no matter what kind...I love him like an annoying little brother...I'm sure you both will in time, as well." Hermione told her, trying to make her feel better.

"Do you already have feelings for him?" Ginny asked gently.

"Yes...but I don't know how to explain it...it's like I feel drawn to him." She smiled, "We had a really nice talk when you stole the Firebolt from Ron."

"So why wait? If you already like him..." Hermione started.

"But I like Padma, too," Luna interrupted her, "I just don't know if it's fair of me to get involved with her, knowing we have a time limit...and knowing I could never be with her, that way."

"Luna?" Hermione said and waited for her to look at her, "Most kids our age...they don't fall in love like Ginny and I have," She reached for Ginny's hand, "Most kids our age aren't lucky enough to meet the person they're going to spend the rest of their lives with."

"I think what my overly mushy girlfriend is trying to say is...stop putting so much pressure on yourself." Ginny said as she blushed and smiled at her.

"No," Hermione said as she tickled Ginny, "What I'm trying to say is," she paused, trying to be serious, "Everything that has brought us to this point has been out of our control...all the things that had to happen to get us here..._that _we had no choice in. You think we had no choice but to wait and use magical means to make sure that we did?" Luna nodded, "No...that was us taking control of it. Preparing for what is coming...that is taking back control. We're not just fighting for everyone else...we're fighting for ourselves. And I'm fighting so that one day, I can tell the world who my father is. It is still our choice what we do with our lives...and I'm choosing to use my gifts so that one day I won't have to. So that one day, we can all have somewhat normal lives."

"We can't live in a world of 'what if' remember?" Ginny asked Luna softly.

Luna took her hands away from her friends and rubbed her face.

"Just because we're preparing for what's coming, Luna...doesn't mean we shouldn't enjoy the present." Hermione said softly, "If you want to be with Padma...then be with her and enjoy every minute of it. Don't worry about what you think is supposed to happen with Harry...if it happens, it happens."

"And Padma obviously likes you, Luna...or she wouldn't have agreed to be with you, despite what you told her." Ginny said as Luna took her hands from her face and reached for their hands again.

"It's about being happy in the here and now...sure, maybe I resent it a little bit, having to wait...I can let it bug me...or I can enjoy the journey. And I choose to do what makes me happy." Hermione told them as she pulled Ginny back into her arms, "And I'm not sure I would change anything...even if I could. We have the rest of our potentially very long lives...two years is just a blip..."

"And if dear-old-dad is right and all this will be over in the next four years..." Ginny added thoughtfully, "He's like you...planning ten steps ahead."

"Yes, but at least he's being proactive instead of reactive...which is the same reason I asked for the rings...we could've tried to control ourselves and then dealt with the consequences or we could find a way to enjoy the wait." Hermione said as she slipped her hand beneath the back of Ginny's nightdress and started to rub her back, "I thought the latter seemed the better option."

"Ultimately the choice is yours, Luna...you have to do what is going to make you happy." Ginny said.

"And if being with Padma makes you happy...then you should be with her and not worry so much about what might happen sometime in the future," Hermione smiled, "Six months from now you might figure out you don't like each other that much...you never know."

"We might have to fight a little harder to be 'just kids' but we should do our best to try." Ginny said sighing.

"And most kids your age aren't thinking about who their first is going to be." Hermione told them.

"Our age?" Luna asked sarcastically.

"Well, you are twelve and thirteen year olds, albeit matured by a stupid diary," Hermione blushed deeply, "Even after Ginny and I started kissing, I had barely thought about sex until I read her journals...hell, I'd never even felt the urge to touch myself...and I'm a little more than two years older than you. So in a way, us waiting? It's us trying to be kids."

"So you're saying, maybe Padma isn't thinking that far ahead?" Luna asked quietly.

"Yes...and even though you know there may potential consequences...you shouldn't be worrying about it either...cross that bridge when and if you get to it." Hermione answered.

Luna moved her potions kit to the floor and then lay on her back beside her cuddling friends. She felt someone reach over and start to gently pull their fingers through her hair. She was a little surprised when she looked up to find it was Hermione.

"I can stop...I just know it makes me feel better, sometimes." Hermione said and stopped what she was doing.

"No...it feels nice." Luna said quietly, and smiled when Hermione started again, "Can I ask you something, Hermione?" She looked up to see her nod, "How did you ever think all the affection we show each other is normal?"

Hermione and Ginny laughed.

"I mean...girls who like boys? They wouldn't have been comfortable with all the cuddling, kissing and everything else...how did you not clue in?" Luna teased.

"Because it never occurred to me...I hadn't really noticed boys or girls. And girls, even straight girls, are generally affectionate with each other...I mean seriously, we'd have a school full of lesbians if every single girl I've seen holding hands with another girl was anything more than friendship."

They all laughed.

"You have a point," Luna stammered out.

"But seriously? Last Halloween?" She paused, "When I saw you lay down on Ginny's shoulder and she motioned for me to do the same? It just felt like the right thing to do, that I wanted to...and when I did, it felt like I had always slept that way with Ginny and forgotten that I missed it."

"It's because you have done it before...in another life." Luna said quietly.

"But it was also because I was so happy...I choose not to question why it made me happy. The healing and power sharing? That made me feel good physically...but emotionally?" Hermione paused to kiss the top of Ginny's head, "I guess with everything else that was going on...with so much other confusion, why let confusion interfere with something I was really enjoying?"

"And let's face it...if we really are the Amice Witches come back to life...this _is_ normal for us." Ginny joked.

"And that's why it's always felt so natural to show each other affection...it's what our souls already know." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"And you know what Luna? The tugging?" Ginny paused and put her hand over Hermione's heart, "When we're together...it's gone. It stopped as soon as we admitted how we feel and really kissed for the first time."

"It was really hard on you guys, being apart I mean?" Luna asked them quietly.

"I had a total breakdown the first night, I fell asleep crying," Ginny admitted quietly, "My Mom came to have a chat with me the next morning...but," She rubbed her own chest, "It hurt, like a dull ache that wouldn't go away," She looked up at Hermione to find her smiling with tears in her eyes, "Was it the same for you?"

Hermione reached out and cupped her cheek with her hand.

"I don't think I've ever cried like I did that night, and I cried a lot before I came to Hogwart's," she paused then admitted quietly, as she felt the tears slowly fall down her face, "and sometimes after...but that night? I cried in the shower so long the hot water ran out..."

Ginny reached up and kissed her briefly.

"I went to bed, wrapped in my blanket and only fell asleep because I was exhausted. When I got up the next morning I thought my chest hurt from all the crying...but it didn't get better. I distracted myself with making plans...setting up surprises and imagining Ginny's reaction...and reading her journals."

Ginny settled her head back over Hermione's heart, sighing as she felt Hermione's hand under her nightdress again, rubbing her back.

"Mom got a couple of newer brooms with the extra money Hermione sent for our owl...it was the only time I wasn't thinking about Hermione...when I was flying. I think even the boys felt sorry for me...they let me play Quidditch with them."

"Maybe there's hope for your brother's yet." Luna joked and they laughed appreciatively.

"We're going to tell Ron and Harry after the World Cup." Ginny said when she caught her breath.

"Actually, I was thinking. if Harry comes to London, I'll tell him then...he can help me figure out the best way to tell Ron." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"I suspect Harry already knows," Luna told them, "When we talked...he knows something has changed...and he cares about you Hermione...he'll be happy for you."

"I know he will," Hermione smiled, "That's why I want to tell him first. Luna?" She paused, "Are you okay with him coming to London with us?"

Luna laughed, "I'm going to have to spend time with him sooner or later...I might as well get to know him...even if I don't end up with him."

"Feeling a little better about all this?" Hermione asked her kindly.

Luna sat up and looked at her before replying.

"I am...thank you," She replied as she reached for their free hands.

"We're all scared, Luna...even my father and Minerva...we're all just trying to make the most of the hand we've been dealt..." She let her hand go and gently moved some of Luna's hair behind her ear, "And as messed up as all this is...can you honestly tell me your life isn't a hundred times better than it was a year ago?" She smiled, "I know I can..."

Luna smiled, "Their lives have gotten better too, because of us."

"How did you know he was afraid, Hermione?" Ginny asked softly.

"Because he's always been afraid I'd reject him and be angry with him...he's always talking about the power of love...but I don't think he's had much of it in his life for a long time. And for whatever that reason is, he feels he doesn't deserve my love, or my respect. Or anyone's, for that matter. That's why he's created this aura about himself...it demands respect even though he doesn't feel he deserves it."

"That's why you were so nice to him...when you met in his office?" Ginny asked.

"I knew he was expecting me to be angry...and maybe I was, for a little while...but I saw the look on his face the second I walked in. Any anger I had left, was gone." She sighed, "I also knew if I got angry...we wouldn't get answers."

"Kinda wish we hadn't." Luna joked, "Harry's the lucky one...he doesn't have to deal with this burden."

"I thought that too, at first...but we're not alone in carrying this burden. We have each other, and we have my father and Minerva. And I know they'd rather not have told us..."

"But we didn't give them much of choice...we kept figuring things out on our own." Ginny countered.

"They told us because they know it's the best way to keep us safe. Now, and in the future." Hermione corrected, "And because we would have figured it out anyways...but I'm thinking mostly because they were afraid we'd rush into bed and not be ready for the consequences."

"You know? Normal people...their consequence of sex is a baby or maybe a disease." Luna joked but started laughing before she could finish.

"Normal is overrated." Ginny replied as she joined Luna and Hermione's laughter.

Luna wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at her friends.

"I guess all we can do is embrace the insanity and try to enjoy ourselves, right?" She asked them.

"And part of that is loving each other the best we can...because it's what has always gotten us through, and will always get us through." Hermione said confidently, "And my father and Minerva are a big part of that."

"Either of you imagine this a year ago?" Luna asked them quietly.

"Parts of it," Ginny replied blushing, "But everything else...no."

"Does it matter?" Hermione asked them wistfully, "I've never been happier...that's what matters to me."

Luna studied her friends a moment, "You sure you don't want me to let you two sleep alone?"

"Stop it," Ginny said as she sat up and playfully pushed Luna, "If the time comes that we want time alone, we'll tell you...until that happens get your butt under the covers cause it's about time we all go to sleep." She joked, "Unless you feel weird about sharing a bed with us now?"

"As long as you two don't start snogging next to me...I'm good." Luna teased them.

"No guarantees...but we'll do our best." Hermione teased back, "You can sleep in the middle if you want to make sure."

"And come between you two? Wouldn't dream of it," Luna replied, "Besides this bed's so big you could probably be doing it right beside me and I wouldn't notice."

"Well we know that won't be happening," Ginny laughed as she crawled in under the covers with Hermione, "So me in the middle then?"

Luna nodded as she crawled in beside her.

Ginny lay on her back as Hermione and Luna came to rest their heads on her shoulders. She turned her head and kissed Luna's forehead, "I love you, Luna," she said quietly before turning to Hermione and kissing her.

"I love you too, babe." Hermione whispered into her ear before reaching over and kissing Luna's cheek, "And I love you too, Luna."

"And I love you guys...can we sleep now?" Luna teased and felt them both chuckle.

"Only if you really feel better, Luna." Hermione said quietly.

"I do...but sometimes I miss not feeling...it was easier in some ways." Luna replied, a little sadly.

"Would you rather give up feeling good because you're afraid of feeling bad?" Ginny asked her gently, "You never let me do that...the whole time I was waiting for Hermione...and I'm not going to let you do that either, Luna...you deserve to be happy."

Luna propped herself up on her elbow and looked at her friends.

"We all do, Gin...but thank you...for reminding me...I need that sometimes."

"That's what best friends do...remind each other what's important...you taught me that." Ginny said as she reached up and stroked Luna's cheek, "We've always held each other together...with everything changing around us, that's one thing that never will."

"You're so good at that...saying exactly the right thing to make me feel better...you both are." Luna told them before kissing both of them on the lips briefly, "Thank you." She blushed, "And sorry for kissing you on the lips...I just wanted to..."

"A kiss on the forehead or cheek didn't seem adequate to express how you feel?" Hermione asked, she hadn't been surprised when Luna had kissed her...it seemed natural, but different, than when she kissed Ginny.

Luna nodded, "And it's not that I want to, um, join in on what you two have..." She joked.

"We know, Luna." Ginny laughed, "But the way things are going? I wouldn't rule it out someday."

"It's true," Hermione sighed, "I think it could just end up being a natural extension of our friendship...I mean we're already so affectionate with you...but it would always be different..."

"The same but slightly different?" Luna asked, raising an eyebrow, "Describes us perfectly, don't you think?"

Her friends laughed as she put her head back on Ginny's shoulder.

Luna heard her friends kiss again quietly and sighed.

No, she thought, her life wasn't perfect and some of it still felt unfair. But if she thought about it, she was happy. Content even, being here with her friends, in this beautiful place. No, her life wasn't perfect...but if she could string enough perfect moments, like this one, together...it might not be so bad.

…

The next morning, when Hermione woke, she found Ginny laying on her side facing her, just watching her sleep. She reached out and ran her fingers along Ginny's cheek, smiling when Ginny leaned into her touch. She reached her hand around the back of Ginny's neck and pulled her towards her for a kiss.

Ginny pulled back first and looked into her eyes.

"Did I mention yet how much I love waking up with you?" She asked her softly.

"You might have," Hermione teased and kissed her, "It's quickly becoming my favorite part of the day."

"And have I mentioned just how damned ecstatic I am that I didn't have to wait another year to kiss you and tell you how I feel?" Ginny asked her, her voice deepening slightly.

"Didn't have to...I feel the same." Hermione replied and pulled her back for a kiss.

They were just getting into it when Ginny felt a poke in her back and remembered they weren't alone. She groaned and pulled away, "Morning Luna...sorry."

She felt Luna curl up behind her and place a kiss on her neck.

"Don't be sorry...what you guys are feeling right now, feels amazing...thanks for, um, sharing." Luna assured her, "But I'm going to take a shower...leave you two alone for a bit." She said as she reached over and kissed Hermione's cheek.

"Thanks, Luna..." Hermione replied and as soon as she had left the room pushed Ginny on her back and started kissing her again.

She broke the kiss only to trail kisses down her jaw and along her neck. When she reached the pulse point in Ginny's neck she bit it softly and heard Ginny sigh. She worked her way back up and lightly ran her tongue along the edge of Ginny's ear and the sucked gently on the lobe.

"God, Hermione...what are doing?" Ginny gasped.

"Saying, good morning," She whispered into her ear, "We've barely done any of this since yesterday morning," She paused and kissed the spot below her ear, "So I'm stocking up for the rest of the day." She finished before kissing her deeply again.

Ginny reversed their positions before breaking away from the kiss. She reached up and ran her fingers lightly along her cheek, "I think I'm finally starting to believe, not only is this really happening...but you really do love me as much as I love you."

"And I really do want to touch you, and everything else, just as much as you do."

"I'm starting to get that sense," Ginny smiled and started kissing her again.

Hermione pushed her so they were again lying on their sides facing each other.

"Gin? Can I tell you something?" Hermione asked hesitantly, continuing at Ginny's small frown, "Even if we didn't have to wait...I think I would've wanted to anyways...Minerva's right, the journey is just as important as the destination."

Ginny kissed her before replying.

"You still need time to catch up," She said softly, "I've been thinking about this stuff for two years...and you're right, if it weren't for Tom, I wouldn't have thought of it myself...not yet, anyways." She leaned forward and kissed Hermione, "I love you, Hermione...and a maybe a Silver Lining to wearing the promise rings is that it forces us to take things at a pace that would be normal for kids our age."

"Slowly forward?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Physically maybe...but we've come leaps and bounds emotionally, and really, I enjoy that almost as much as kissing you, if not more."

"Intimacy is more than just physical, Gin..." She kissed her, "And it's definitely just as important."

Ginny sighed, rolled onto her back, looked out the window and grinned when she saw the sun shining brightly. Hermione had started kissing her neck again to get her attention so she turned and kissed her before saying, "C'mon...I want to try that broom out..." She grinned.

"You'd rather fly than lay here and kiss me?" Hermione pouted playfully.

"It's your fault for getting me such an awesome broom," She teased then kissed her.

"Fair enough," She replied and sat up, "Let's go then."

She got out of bed to Ginny's slightly surprised expression and laughed when Luna reentered the room. "Talk about timing...or were you waiting?" Hermione teased Luna.

"Waiting." Luna replied dryly.

Hermione walked over and hugged Luna briefly before walking over to the window, laughing lightly when she looked outside.

"What?" Ginny asked.

"Nope...not spoiling the surprise...get dressed, you're going to love it...no peeking." Hermione informed her as she went to pick up her clothes to change in the bathroom, "Luna? Don't let her look, okay?" She said smiling as she left the room.

Luna went over to window and smiled when she saw what had made Hermione laugh.

"She's right, Gin, you're going to love it...get dressed and grab your broom."

Ginny shook her head but did as she was told. Hermione returned just as she finished getting dressed and said to Luna, "She peek?"

"Nope."

Hermione walked over and hugged Ginny from behind.

"C'mon, lets go." She said.

They walked quickly through the house, Hermione and Luna grinning broadly in anticipation of Ginny's reaction.

When the entered the back garden Ginny gasped and broke into a run towards Albus and Minerva who stood with their backs to them waving their wands. Luna and Hermione looked at each other and laughed as they jogged behind her to catch up.

The watched as Ginny skidded to a halt beside the adults. They turned and waited for Hermione and Luna to join them before they explained.

"Good morning...you three." Minerva said warmly, "I trust you slept well."

They nodded.

"What is this?" Ginny asked impatiently.

In front of them, right in the middle of Minerva's beautiful garden, stood three full size Quidditch rings and what appeared to be, five Quidditch players at the base of them.

"Well, I know how much you love to fly and play Quidditch...the amount of magic that is naturally occurring in this place, not just the cottage, but in the mountains and in every blade of grass...has allowed us to create this for you, Ginny." Minerva smiled proudly, "The rings are very real, however your teammates, are not. They are in fact, a well hidden secret of Quidditch teams everywhere...they are called dummy players. Literally scarecrows transfigured and then enchanted to perform as an opposing Quidditch team. And the magic of this place allows them to perform particularly well."

"How long can I play for?" Ginny asked awed.

"I've set them up for general practice mode...scoring goals and avoiding Bludgers, mainly...I believe you're interested in playing Chaser, correct?" Ginny nodded, "So no need for the Snitch."

"Can the Bludgers still hurt her?" Hermione asked, frowning.

Albus laughed, "No...the Quaffle is real, but the Bludgers, though they seem real and react as if real, will not harm her."

"So...how long can I play?" Ginny asked again impatiently, and they all laughed.

"About an hour." Minerva replied, "Go get a feel for your magnificent new broom and then signal me when you're ready and I'll activate them...I'll teach you the spells later."

Ginny hugged Albus and Minerva and thanked them.

She quickly kissed Hermione and then, mounting her new broom as she ran, flew off.

As they watched she quickly became a blur in the sky eventually slowing down enough to perform her favorite aerial maneuvers.

"How much of that is the broom and how much of it is her?" Minerva asked awed as they watched her pull out of a dive and then spiral back up towards the sky.

"I've been watching her for about seven years...the only thing that is new is the speed." Luna replied.

"And she's more precise now...she doesn't have to fight the broom." Hermione added.

"Pity there's no Quidditch this year," Albus sighed.

"What?" Hermione asked shocked, "How come?"

"I'll tell you all over breakfast...come, shall we get started while we watch Ginny fly?" He looked up to watch her perform several loops and then come down to hover above them.

"Let em loose Minerva...I'm ready for some fun!" She yelled down.

Minerva pointed her wand towards the dummy players and muttered a spell as Ginny went to join them. They watched as Ginny started playing Quidditch before they went to sit down to breakfast.

"I should correct myself again...I should have said no official Quidditch this year." Albus informed them as he took his place at the table, "I understand there was pick up games at the end of the year, instigated by the Gryffindor team?"

Luna and Hermione nodded.

"But it wasn't just Gryffindor players...we had a few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs join as well." Hermione said thoughtfully, "I suppose we could set up some sort of unofficial tournament I suppose...just for fun. Not house teams, just teams for anyone who wants to play."

"But how come there's no Quidditch this year?" Luna asked perplexed.

"We'll tell you when Ginny joins us, now eat." Minerva replied.

Luna frowned and Albus chuckled.

"It will be fun...that's all I'll tell you for now," He looked over and watched Ginny score a goal, "And Ginny will be joining us sooner than you think...," He paused, his eyes twinkling as Ginny scored again, "Minerva failed to mention that the practice session ends when the score reaches a hundred _or_ an hour, whichever comes first...unless I've lost count, she's already at sixty."

**A/N Hey folks, it's really late and I might of missed some typos but I wanted to get this out to you guys. I have another eye appointment and won't be able to write for most of the day, so likely not another update until Wednesday. Many thanks, yet again to HBT...you know what you did, just blush and accept my thanks ;)**


	7. Chapter 7-Being Kids

Hermione was enjoying her breakfast and thinking about the Quidditch tournament she was going to set up. She smiled, always thinking ten steps ahead, she knew if everyone saw how good Ginny was this year, she'd be a shoo in for the team next year. She looked in fright to Ginny's practice area when she heard her screams and was half out of her chair when she started laughing.

She watched as Ginny flew down to where the dummy Quidditch players had resumed their spots at the bottom of the rings. "_Gin?"_ She thought to her, trying to suppress her laughter as the others at the table couldn't stop.

She watched as Ginny turned to her, her face red from yelling.

"_Minerva failed to mention the session also ends when you score one hundred points. Come eat, you can fly more later." _Ginny nodded, and as she flew closer they could see her grinning.

She dismounted gracefully and walked over to Minerva, who she hugged, before hesitating a moment and doing the same to Albus. They both smiled warmly as they watched her walk over and plant a huge kiss on a smiling Hermione.

She pointed to the Quidditch rings and smiled, "Was that your idea?" she asked her.

"Nope, had nothing to do with it," to Ginny's skeptical look, she added as she reached for her hand, "Honest, I'm just as surprised as you are..."

Ginny looked back to Albus and Minerva and smiled, "Thank you...that was so much fun...can I make them play longer?"

"You're most welcome, my dear," Minerva replied warmly, "To be honest, I thought it would take you longer to get ten goals...but I wanted you to eat at some point," she teased, "And yes...you can set them for any time limit you like. I also have a Snitch you can practice with if you like...I daresay you're more than fast enough to play Seeker."

"Yeah...but that's Harry's spot," Ginny paused when Hermione laughed.

"Yeah...but how often does he get hurt?" she asked.

"Good point," Ginny laughed, "but, as I was going to say, I like scoring goals more...it's a more active part of the game, you know?"

"Yeah, but doesn't the Seeker usually win the game for their team?" Hermione countered.

"Only if the Chasers haven't scored many goals..." Ginny replied and kissed her, "It's cute...you're actually starting to understand Quidditch a bit," she finished teasingly.

"I never really thought about it much...but I suppose it's like you, whenever I mention something Muggle related...you already know what I'm talking about." Hermione replied, "But since I know how much you love the game...I thought I'd try a little harder," she paused as Ginny kissed her; "And I also forgot to mention...your broom will also adjust for whatever position you're playing."

"You're joking," Ginny said shaking her head as Hermione nodded, "It's amazing by the way, the broom? It's like it knows what I'm going to do before I even do it...and so fast..." she sighed, "Thank you."

Hermione leaned over and kissed her, "Not totally selfless, remember? I love watching you fly..." Ginny interrupted her, as she kissed her back.

They turned, blushing, as Albus cleared his throat, and with a smile said, "I'm thinking, it's a very good thing we got you those rings," he teased them. He was frankly amazed at the lengths his daughter would go to make her beloved happy.

"Albus?" Luna said tentatively as everyone turned to look at her, "Can you explain, now, why there's no Quidditch this year?"

"What?" Ginny said shocked.

"Relax, babe..." Hermione said soothingly and, looking into her eyes, passed her the knowledge of what she had planned for an unofficial Quidditch tournament, and how she was sure she'd make the house team because of it, next year.

"Oh, okay then..." Ginny smiled and kissed her girlfriend; "Thank you for doing that."

"What just happened?" Albus asked, astonished.

"I gave her the information about the unofficial tournament..." Hermione started but paused to the even more surprised look on her father's face, "What?" she asked.

"But you weren't even touching..." he said quietly.

"Neither did you, when you passed me your ability to perform a Patronus," she reminded him, "You and I share a blood connection...Ginny and me, a soul connection...both magical in their own way...I suspect if I tried with Luna, the same thing would happen...actually, come to think of it, we already do...I can project and read anyone's thoughts...but it's easy with Luna, effortless," she explained as she smiled warmly to Luna. "But all our abilities, especially Ginny's, works better by touch, and is easier."

"But before we explain more about that...why no Quidditch?" Ginny asked before he could question them further about their abilities.

"Can you all keep a secret?" he teased, knowing full well they could, and chuckled at their smirks. "Hogwarts will play host to the two other largest magical schools in Europe for the Triwizard Tournament."

While Ginny and Luna clearly had no idea what he was talking about, Hermione gasped and said awed, "Seriously?"

"Funny that you would know what it is...and they would not," Albus mused.

"Hogwart's a History...I've read it from cover to cover...and, " she said as she looked at Ginny and Luna; "They're realising they already know too," she smiled.

"Well...shall I explain anyways?" He asked.

"Please do...we know what Hermione knows but we still need to be told because we don't know that we know," Luna explained, pleased when Albus nodded that he understood.

"The last Triwizard tournament was held in 1792, at Hogwarts...a champion is selected from each school to compete in three tasks designed to, not only test their magical abilities, but their courage and intelligence, as well," he paused when Hermione frowned and groaned.

"You just know...somehow...Harry's going to get picked," Hermione said sighing.

"There have been new measures put in place for that very reason," Minerva said; "For the first time in over seven hundred years, there will be an age restriction...no one under the age of seventeen will be eligible."

"Why now though? Isn't there enough going on with Tom plotting his way back?" Ginny asked.

"It is for exactly that reason that I've been encouraging Barty Crouch and Ludo Bagman to reinstate the tournament...to prepare for what is coming...it is my hope that this tournament will create new allies," Albus explained. "As will your unofficial quidditch tournament with your mixed teams," he added smiling, "Perhaps even players from the other schools will join you..." he added thoughtfully.

"Any idea what the tasks will be?" Ginny asked.

"Yes...but I'm not telling you. I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise..." Albus replied.

"Speaking of surprises," Minerva interrupted him, "Ginny...you've already gotten your surprise," she said pointing to the Quidditch rings in the distance. "Time we tell you two what you can fill your spare time with," she finished as she looked at Hermione and Luna.

"Actually," Hermione said smiling as she reached for Ginny's hand, "I was hoping maybe Ginny can teach me how to fly better...make me not so afraid up there."

"That is one idea," Minerva replied thoughtfully, "I certainly have a few spare brooms...maybe not as spectacular as yours Ginny, but they'll serve their purpose well enough," she smiled, "I suspect, however, you will still enjoy what we have in store for you, Hermione, and you as well, Luna."

"So...are you going to tell us or leave us in suspense?" Luna teased.

"We will show you...after we've finished eating," Albus replied, "Perhaps...until then, if you're willing, you could explain Ginny... a bit more about your gift?" he asked gently.

"Um, okay," she replied as she exchanged glances with Hermione and Luna before continuing, "I've only knowingly helped four people...Hermione, Luna, Sirius and Ron."

"Ron? When?" Hermione asked surprised.

"His ankle...it was still sore so I finished healing it when I held his hand," Ginny replied before looking back to Albus, "And Sirius was more of just an energy boost...he wasn't actually hurt, just really tired."

"How does healing someone affect you?" Albus asked.

"It seems to depend on who I'm healing," she paused at his look of surprise, "I heal by taking someone's injury and then healing myself...except with Hermione, I'll feel the pain but not actually take on the injury...and touching the injured area, or close to it, seems to be easiest."

"And how quickly can you heal yourself?" Albus asked.

"As soon as I notice I'm hurt...but I'm learning how to control how quickly I heal myself and others," Ginny replied, "We think the reason I don't take on Hermione's injuries is because we're soulmates...healing her, is like healing myself."

"What happened when you healed Luna?" he asked.

"She had a nasty headache, I felt it in my own head the moment I held her hand...I had her lay down and, with my hands, followed her headache to it's source because I could feel where it hurt in my head...her neck was out of alignment...when it popped back in place my own popped out the same way, I stretched my neck and it fixed itself...taking care of the headache itself was easy after that."

"And she got a nosebleed," Luna added.

"Only cause I took on your headache all at once..." Ginny replied.

"How do you know what is it you fixed?" Albus asked confused.

"Hermione's medical texts..." Minerva replied.

"Ah, of course..." he nodded, "And what have you healed for Hermione?"

"Headaches, a few small cuts...again, I'll feel the pain, but not get the cut."

Albus stared at her a moment, "How would you feel, my dear, about a small experiment?"

"I'm not sure..."

"I am curious what would happened if you were to heal small cuts for Luna, Minerva and myself. All three of us share different connections with you...I am curious to see what would happen, if you're comfortable with it."

Ginny sighed, "I'm never comfortable with people choosing to hurt themselves for me to test my gift...but I suppose if you're willing to do it, it's the fastest and easiest way to figure it out," she looked at Luna, "You don't have to, if you don't want to...we can figure it out another time."

"No, that's okay...I knew I would have to eventually," Luna sighed, "Who goes first?"

"I will," Minerva replied as she reached for a knife, "Then Albus, then Luna...descending order of the connection we share with Ginny."

"Minerva...you know you're just as important to us as everyone else..." Ginny assured her.

"I know, my dear," Minerva interrupting her, "I was merely stating a fact...you share a possible blood connection to Albus through your connection to Hermione...and we already know your soul, at the very least, recognizes Luna's," Minerva watched as Ginny came to stand beside her, "Are you ready?"

When Ginny had nodded, Minerva shook back the sleeve of her right forearm, she looked up to Ginny and smiled before drawing the knife across her arm. Ginny reached out with her right hand and placed it on Minerva's arm. They watched as the cut instantly healed itself and appeared on Ginny's arm before healing as well.

"Me next," Albus said as he reached for a knife and waited for Ginny to come stand by him.

Ginny watched as Albus repeated what Minerva had done. The cut had just healed on her own arm when she clutched at her heart and stumbled backwards. Hermione reached her first and held her in her arms.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Hermione asked, her voice filled with fear, as she lead Ginny back to chair.

Ginny shakily reached for a glass of water and had taken a sip before replying.

"Just how old are you?" she asked Albus, awed. "And how do you stand being in that much pain all the time?"

Albus laughed merrily, "Very old...and the pain is managed with a combination of potions and charms," he studied her face, "Are you alright?"

Hermione noticed that Ginny's hands were still shaking slightly, so she gently tugged Ginny's shirt out of her shorts and ran her hand up the back of it and began rubbing her back. The effect was immediate and Ginny, smiling, turned to her and kissed her. "Thank you."

She looked back to Albus.

"You hurt, just about everywhere...but you need to have your heart looked at. I made it a bit better but I'm afraid to do anymore..." Ginny explained to them.

"And when you healed Minerva?" he asked.

"She's not as bad as you...but I suspect that's because she's been benefitting from my passive healing with all the time we've spending together," Ginny replied.

"Passive healing?" Albus asked, clearly confused.

"That's how we figured out what I could do...when Hermione started spending time with us...she stopped having ill effects from the Timeturner...and before I healed Luna's headache, she felt a bit better when ever we were together...but I would have a headache." Ginny paused then added thoughtfully, "And my family has always been really healthy...I heal without knowing I'm doing it sometimes."

"Astounding...I have never met a Healer before...How are you feeling now, my dear?" Albus asked.

"Much better now that Hermione's helping me...sharing her energy with me."

Hermione turned and looked at him.

"You will go have your heart checked," she informed him.

"I will, my dear, tomorrow...I promise," he assured her.

"There's a good chance...whatever is wrong will get better with you just spending time with us...without hurting me," Ginny said thoughtfully.

"All the more reason to have it looked at...track the progress," Albus replied.

"You might want to consult a Muggle doctor as well...they can take images of your heart," Hermione suggested.

"That is an excellent idea however, I would have far too many questions to answer regarding my age."

"Surely you could charm the doctors to do what you need?" Luna asked.

"Yes...but I haven't a clue what I need," Albus replied.

"I do," Hermione replied, "Why don't you and I go to London for the day while they're sitting their exams?"

"That is an idea..." Albus trailed off.

"A bit of basic transfiguration...make you look a little younger, maybe different altogether...tell people you're my grandfather?" Hermione supplied.

Albus smiled, "Yes, that would work...Ginny my dear, if you're feeling better, perhaps we can show Luna and Hermione their surprises now?"

Ginny smiled and nodded as she went to stand. Everyone else followed suit and then trailed behind Minerva as she led them back towards the cottage. Ginny, Hermione and Luna hanging back a bit.

"You sure you're okay, Gin?" Hermione asked concerned.

"I am now...and, by the way, more like your great or even great great grandfather," Ginny joked.

"Is he going to be okay?" Luna asked as she took Ginny's free hand.

"There's nothing seriously wrong with him, as far as I can tell...and I think the problem with his heart is just his age," Ginny replied thoughtfully. "Minerva's fine...better than that, actually."

"We'll do my experiment another time then?" Luna asked.

"I don't think we need to...I mean I've been healing you all this time without ill effects...I think I only got the nosebleed because it was so bad...I think with you," she said as she looked at Luna, "I'll take your injury but not be harmed by it...even if it's really bad."

"Not a theory we're testing anytime soon," Hermione informed them.

They were so involved in their discussion that they hadn't noticed when Albus and Minerva had come to a stop at a pair of doors near the front of the cottage.

Albus opened the doors when they reached them and then stepped aside so the could enter first.

Hermione let Ginny's hand go and went to stand in the middle of the rather large room and slowly turned in place as she looked around. Every inch of available wall space was covered with books.

She slowly came back around and smiled to Minerva, "Have you ever considered cataloging the books? Make them easier to find?" she asked as she walked back to them.

"No...but I like the idea. Many of these books belong to Albus and others were here when we moved in...but it's easy enough to find any book I need, as long as I know it's here," Minerva replied, and smiling, turned to Albus.

He took out his wand and waving it quietly said, "Accio 'The Alchemist'."

A book came flying from across the room and landed in his hand. He looked at it fondly a moment a before giving it to his daughter, "For you, my dear...Minerva and I may not have the same kind of memory as yours...but we have both read it so many times we almost know it by heart," he smiled. "Open it," he encouraged.

Hermione looked down at the small hardcover book in her hand and opened the cover. She placed her hand upon the page and the following words appeared:

"_My dearest child, this book has given me guidance and comfort during some very difficult times. May it do the same for you, if I cannot. All my love, Dear-Old-Dad."_

Hermione looked up smiling and went to hug him.

"It is a work of pure fiction, Muggle written...however it comes very close in some respects, to explaining the true nature of magic...and destiny," he explained quietly as he hugged his daughter, "And every time I've read it, I've learned something new."

"Thank you...both of you," Hermione said as she let her father go and went to hug Minerva.

"Only my girlfriend could get excited about a room full of dusty old books," Ginny teased.

"Knowledge is power, my love...the more we learn, the better off we'll be," Hermione replied back seriously. "But you're right...I've always loved books," Hermione said as she hugged her.

"If you really want to take the time to catalogue my library Hermione, you're welcome to it...I will get you the necessary supplies," Minerva told her.

"I'd like that," Hermione looked around, "Though I doubt I'd finish it this summer...I still want to go flying with Ginny. Maybe the three of us can fly up to the tops of the mountains for a picnic one day?"

"Not to mention you'll probably want to read a fair share of these too," Luna teased.

"Well, yes," Hermione blushed slightly, "But I can do that outside while I watch Ginny fly."

"Come, Luna...time for your surprise, my dear," Albus said warmly as he put an arm around her shoulders and led her from the room.

Hermione held the book her father had given her to her chest and smiled.

"Minerva mentioned that book to me once...I think I'd like to read it when you're done," Ginny said quietly.

Hermione turned over the book to read the back cover as she let Ginny guide her while the followed the others.

"I think the three of us should read it together," Hermione said thoughtfully as they came to stop near the suite of rooms they shared, "Maybe start it tonight?"

Ginny smiled to her, but turned when she heard Luna's excited gasp.

They entered the room to find Luna running excitedly over to, what appeared to be, a full array of painting supplies. The room itself was beautiful, all white with floor to ceiling windows, several easels leaning against one wall.

Luna walked back over to them, a huge smile on her face.

"Thank you, so much, but how did you know I paint?" she asked them.

"I saw the lovely painting you did for Hagrid," Albus replied.

"But why did you guys do all this for us?" Ginny asked, looking to Albus for an explanation.

But it was Hermione who responded.

"They want to make sure we still get chances to be who we used to be...before all this craziness started," she replied thoughtfully as she smiled at her father.

"Exactly, my dear," Albus replied proudly as he went to put an arm around her shoulders, "You have had such a huge burden placed upon you, at such a young age, we wanted to make sure you still get the chance to be the, albeit extremely mature and wise, children that you are."


	8. Chapter 8-Weirdest Friendship

Their days took on a regular routine after that. Each morning Luna would sometimes wake first, leaving the lovebirds alone for awhile, and joining Minerva for breakfast. Hermione and Ginny often joining them within the hour, sometimes longer.

After breakfast they would bring their books out into the sunshine and complete the essays Minerva had assigned them. Even Hermione would do some studying, reading ahead for the coming year. After lunch Minerva and Hermione would teach the girls the practical portions of their lessons and then have the rest of the afternoon and evenings to themselves.

Ginny would usually spend her free time flying, sometimes joined by Hermione and Luna, but more often than not they would be pursuing their own past times. Hermione often reading outside and watching Ginny fly while Luna painted nearby.

Each night they would all crawl into bed together and read a chapter of The Alchemist. It would often take them more than an hour or two to finish a chapter even though it wasn't a difficult book to read. Hermione felt she could have read the book cover to cover in less than a couple of hours. It was the book's themes about love, destiny and the nature of the world around them, that often interrupted their reading. It would be a passage, sometimes even just a sentence that would strike one of them. Once it was pointed out, they would talk about it, each of them from their own unique perspective.

It was their second to last night before going to Hogwarts for Ginny and Luna to sit their exams, and they had just finished reading The Alchemist. Hermione turned to the front page where her father's inscription was written, and sighed as it appeared.

"Of everything he's given me, given us...I think this might have been the most helpful so far."

"Because it's made us think about the nature of our destinies?" Luna asked.

"I don't know about you...but I've come to accept it, embrace it even," Hermione replied quietly as she lay down on her back and motioned for Ginny and Luna to rest on her shoulders, "But it's because I've changed my goal."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked as she propped herself up on her elbow to look at her.

Hermione reached up and brushed her hair behind her ear.

"Well, before I was all about preparing to fight Tom...but now?" She smiled, "I'm looking a little further down the road...I'm thinking about my future with you," She paused to pull Ginny down for kiss, "And with you," She turned and kissed Luna's forehead, "And the way we prepare for that future is making the most of each and every day."

"Yes, but we still have to prepare for Tom...if we want a chance for that future." Luna said quietly.

"But making the most of everyday is preparation, Luna...the more the love grows between all three of us...the stronger our connection gets...the stronger we all are magically." Hermione explained, "I know we make you uncomfortable sometimes, Luna, when we forget you're there, but, in some weird way I know it's important for you to be included in what we're feeling...it makes us feel closer to you...I'm hoping it does the same for you?"

Luna rolled onto her back before she replied, "Uncomfortable? More like confused."

Ginny sat up so she could look at her best friend, "Confused?"

Luna sighed, sat up, and waited for Hermione to sit up as well.

"Promise not to make fun of me?" Luna asked looking at her hands.

Hermione reached for her hand and waited for her to look up before replying.

"We might laugh...but we'd never make fun of you for how you feel." Hermione said warmly, "We love you, Luna...no secrets between us now...okay?"

Luna took a deep breath and nodded. She reached for Ginny's hand as well before she had the courage to continue. She could feel their love for her as she finally found her voice.

"When I wake up, and you guys are getting all hot and heavy beside me...I get turned on too," She admitted very quietly as she she looked down again, "What's confusing is...I don't know why."

When neither of her friends said anything she looked up to find them smiling.

"It's obvious, isn't it? Ginny asked, "We've been doing it to you all along...you're feeling what we're feeling, because our guard is down when we're feeling it, and projecting it to you."

"Add your gift, and you might as well have just joined in." Hermione added.

"What did you think it was?" Ginny said, teasing her slightly.

"Well, what you said or...I wasn't sure I wasn't getting turned on by, um, watching you..." Luna replied quietly, blushing a deep red as she looked down again. She looked up when she heard Hermione laughing softly. When she looked up she saw that both of her friends were blushing deeply and shaking their heads.

"What?" She asked them.

"We were sort of wondering the same thing this morning..." Ginny stammered out.

"We had noticed, things would always seem to get a little more intense just before we'd realise you were awake...we were wondering if it was because we knew we had an audience or because we were feeling what you were feeling on top of what we were feeling. Feedback loop." Hermione explained.

"Feedback loop?" Luna asked, smiling for the first time.

"A circle...you get turned on because we're projecting to you...we get more turned on because you're projecting to us..." Hermione clarified for them.

"And I get uncomfortable because, unlike you two, I only have myself for an outlet." Luna said thoughtfully and then blushed when she realised what she'd just admitted.

"It's okay, Luna...I think it's the only thing that's been keeping Ginny and I sane..." Hermione grinned when Luna looked up, "As soon as you're done your shower and gone..." She couldn't finish and looked to Ginny.

"We take separate showers and think to each other what we're doing...it's almost like being together." Ginny said, blushing even deeper than Hermione.

Luna finally laughed, "Leave it to you two...no wonder you're always glowing over breakfast."

"Yeah, well...making the most of it right?" Hermione laughed, "The promise rings might stop us from actually doing anything...but there's something to be said for an active imagination..."

"In other words...the rings don't control what we think about..." Ginny added to Luna's slightly bemused expression.

"I guess, the question is...what do we do about this?" Hermione asked them.

"What do you mean?" Luna asked blushing.

"Well...it's up to you, Luna...would you prefer, knowing what we know now...to sleep on your own or keep staying with us and we'll do better at controlling ourselves and projecting what we're doing?" Hermione asked her.

"We'd like you to stay, Luna..."

"But it might actually be easier for you to control yourselves without me here?" Luna interrupted her.

"Well, maybe, but I was going to say...we'd understand if you'd be more comfortable on your own." Ginny corrected her.

Hermione watched as Luna looked down again. She had a feeling she knew what was really bugging Luna.

"You feel lonely, don't you, Luna? Seeing me and Ginny together...even though you're happy for us, it makes it worse? Doesn't it?" She asked her quietly as she placed a hand under Luna's chin to make her meet her eyes and found them swimming with tears, "I'm sorry, Luna...we've been insensitive."

Ginny moved behind Luna and pulled her into her arms while Hermione leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"It's not your fault...either of you. I like seeing you together...I like feeling what you guys feel for each other..." Luna trailed off.

"Just makes you wish you had someone of your own to share these feelings with?" Ginny asked. When Luna nodded, she continued, "You know what I think? I think Padma's a lucky girl." She teased.

Luna and Hermione laughed.

"So...what do we do about this? Our sleeping arrangement?" Hermione asked when she finally stopped laughing.

Luna gently pushed Ginny away and lay back down under the covers.

"I think, while we're at Hogwarts...I might try to sneak into Padma's bed to sleep," Luna patted the bed beside her and waited for her friends to join her, "But, while we're here...I'd like to stay with you guys...especially now that we know what's going on...I'd feel less lonely here with you then in a big bed all myself."

Ginny was in the middle again and Hermione and Luna came to rest on her shoulders.

Hermione reached over and gently stroked Luna's cheek.

"Never forget we love you Luna...just as much as we love each other..." Hermione started as she watched Ginny kiss Luna's forehead.

"And we need you...as much as we need each other..." Ginny continued.

"We just want you to be happy...we'll do whatever we can to see that that happens." Hermione finished.

Luna could feel the tears in her eyes. She had always been scared that, once Ginny and Hermione were together, she'd always feel the third wheel. She could never compete with the love the felt for each other.

She propped herself up her on elbow to look at her friends as the tears finally leaked from her eyes, smiling she told them.

"You guys...you've always been really good at reassuring me that I'm important to you and that you love me," She smiled, "I finally believe it."

"But surely you could always feel it, Luna?" Hermione asked as she reached over and wiped away Luna's tears gently.

"I did feel it...but...trusting it? Believing it? Entirely different...thank you." Luna replied.

"I think I told you once...even between us...something things need to be said aloud." Hermione reminded her, "We needed to say it...you needed to hear it."

Luna nodded and laid back down on Ginny's shoulder, sighing when Ginny again kissed her forehead.

"We can stop being so affectionate with you Luna, if it would make it easier for you?" Ginny asked quietly.

Luna laughed lightly, "No...I don't want you to stop...it's just makes me long for more, is all," She propped herself back up to see the slightly shocked looks on her friends face, "Not from you guys...just in general."

"Fair enough...you tell us if we make you uncomfortable again though, okay...we..." Hermione started

"Tend to forget yourselves?" Luna finished for her.

"Well, yeah...and I'm pretty sure we wanted to share with you what we were feeling cause it feels so good..." Hermione said, sighing as she felt her girlfriend's hand on the skin of her back.

"Yes...but you need to remember...what you're feeling? It's muted by your Promise Rings...I'm getting what you'd be feeling if you didn't have them on." Luna informed them as she began to feel what Hermione was feeling.

"Shit...seriously?" Hermione asked.

"Yes...you're very lucky to have them." Luna teased.

"What not just shut us out with you Amice ring?" Ginny asked.

"Cause you're right...it feels nice...just a little frustrating." Luna replied and sighing laid back down.

"Maybe we should help a little with that?" Ginny suggested mischievously.

Luna popped back up to look at Ginny's face.

"Nothing sexual, silly, but maybe..." She reached down and slipped her hand under Luna's nightshirt and started rubbing her back, "Just this?"

Ginny felt Luna relax and watched as she smiled and then laid her head back down on Ginny's shoulder. Sighing she said, "That is nice...so much better than when you rub my back over my shirt." She looked over to Hermione, "You okay with this? Ginny touching me?"

Hermione reached over and stroked Luna's cheek.

"Surprisingly...yes." She smiled, "I seem to remember mentioning that it wouldn't surprise me if we only became more affectionate with you...and I know how Ginny feels about me and why she's doing it," She grinned, "I was thinking of doing the same myself."

Luna laughed lightly, "Forget, weirdest family ever...weirdest friendship ever."

…

When Hermione woke the next morning she found Ginny laying her side watching her sleep, Luna curled up behind her. She saw Luna's arm under Ginny's head and gently placed a kiss in the middle of Luna's palm before reaching forward and kissing Ginny.

Hermione felt Luna's hand come up and tangle in her hair as she and Ginny continued to kiss. She pulled away from the kiss and could see Luna grinning over Ginny's shoulder.

"You're both doing a bit better at not projecting," she smiled, "Meet you downstairs for breakfast in a bit?"

Hermione smiled and reached over to Luna, placed a soft and somewhat chaste kiss on her lips before replying, "We'll be down soon...it's a beautiful day and I have a surprise for both of you."

Luna didn't seem shocked when Hermione had kissed her and replied, "Okay...I'm going to take a quick shower..."

Once Luna had crawled out of bed and headed for the shower off the living room, Ginny gently pushed Hermione on her back and kissed her.

"Just had to one up me, didn't you?" She teased as she started nibbling her way down Hermione's neck.

"What are you talking about," Hermione sighed.

"After I rubbed her back last night...you had to kiss her this morning?"

"Jealous?" Hermione teased back as she rolled Ginny onto her back and started kissing her.

Ginny broke the kiss and pushed Hermione away so she could look at her.

"Gin...I love you...I'm so in love with you...what's happening between us and Luna...it has nothing to do with how I feel about you," She leaned down and started nibbling at her neck. She felt Ginny's hand tangle in her hair and pull her back to start kissing again.

When Hermione pulled away again she looked into Ginny's eyes.

"We don't have to do anything with Luna that you're not comfortable with...but I'm starting to think maybe it's important for us to bond with her that way," at Ginny's frown she rushed to reassure her, "Not sex. I want you, need you, to be my first...but maybe a little less than we do together?"

Ginny pushed Hermione back on her back and started tracing her features with her fingers, thinking over what Hermione was suggesting. It did seem to be a natural extension of the friendship they shared with Luna.

"Are you attracted to Luna?" Ginny asked quietly.

"I don't know...I think part of it is how strong my attraction is to you," She pulled Ginny down for a kiss before continuing, "But with Luna, it's not about attraction...it's about making her feel better and making the connection we already share, stronger." She paused and kissed Ginny again, "It's about showing her how much we love her."

She pushed her back on her back, "You're my own and only, Gin...when you and I finally have sex...it won't just be sex...it'll be making love," She kissed her again, "With Luna it's sort of the same thing...we might never go so far as to actually have sex with her...but including her in what we have now? It just feels like the right thing to do."

Ginny smiled up at her girlfriend.

"She's right you know? Weirdest friendship ever..." Hermione smiled and started kissing her again.

"It'll be fine...as long as we're always open about how we feel...as long as you always know I'm devoted to you." Hermione whispered in her ear before taking the lobe and gently pulling it through her teeth.

"You know what I'm curious about?" Ginny asked.

Hermione stopped to look back into her eyes.

"I wonder what our rings will do...I mean they're a promise that we'll be other's first...will they stop us from touching Luna?" Ginny continued thoughtfully.

"I think they sense Luna isn't a threat to that..." Hermione replied, "I guess we have a new experiment to try." She finished, a small evil smile playing around her lips. She kissed Ginny again briefly before climbing out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Ginny groaned as she also climbed out of bed, trying to pull Hermione back to it.

"It's a beautiful day...and I have a surprise for both you."

"Oh, yeah?" Ginny replied, her voice growing slightly husky.

"Get your mind out of the gutter," Hermione teased, 'But maybe." She winked, "Get dressed and grab your broom." Hermione smiled when she saw Ginny's eyes light up at the mention of her broom, "It depends on Minerva, so I'm not telling you till we get downstairs."

They watched each other get dressed and then, once Ginny had grabbed her broom and Hermione, her backpack, went down to join Minerva and Luna for breakfast.

As they sat, Hermione looked to Minerva to find her smiling.

"Since you're starting your exams tomorrow, and I have every reason to believe you will pass with flying colours, I've decided to let you have the day off." Minerva paused, "I got those supplies you asked for Hermione...perhaps you'd all like to take that hike you were talking about?"

Ginny smiled, "That's your surprise? A hike?"

"Well, not exactly a hike...I was thinking we go flying and find a nice spot, have a Muggle style cookout for lunch and then come back in time for dinner." She looked back to Minerva, "Is there any particular spot, Minerva, that you think we'd like."

Minerva looked to the mountains thoughtfully before answering.

"It has been many years since I've been there myself but," She pointed about halfway down a mountain close to where the valley opened to the ocean, "There is a small stream fed lake...perfect for swimming...it was in a clearing, shouldn't be too hard to find. Cara?" She called and they all watched as the little elf came running towards them from the cottage.

"Can you please fetch the supplies Hermione asked for?" Minerva asked and they watched as Cara snapped her fingers and a picnic basket appeared.

"I could bring it to you once you've found a spot, Miss Hermione."

"Thank you, Cara...but taking the stuff with us is part of the fun." She replied as she stuffed the picnic basket into her backpack, "Shall we go then? Get in a swim before we eat?"

Ginny grinned, kissed her, and went to get on her broom.

"I'll go on ahead and see if I can find the lake." She told them before flying off.

"Any excuse to fly a little longer," Hermione said to Luna, laughing, "C'mon then, let's follow her."

They went over to the brooms they had borrowed from Minerva. Thanks to Ginny's flying lesson they were both feeling more comfortable...not as comfortable as Ginny in the air, but at least not scared out of their wits. As they rose into the air Hermione searched the sky for the rapidly shrinking dot that was her girlfriend and she and Luna flew off in that direction.

"You really do love watching her fly, don't you?" Luna asked as she came to fly beside Hermione.

"I really do...I was thinking, while I'm in London tomorrow, getting you and I our own brooms...not like Ginny's mind...neither of us need anything that special...but new would be nice."

"Thanks, Hermione...as much as I've gotten used to flying now...I'm never too sure about these brooms." Luna grinned, looked off into the distance and pointing said, "I think Ginny found the lake."

Hermione looked to where Luna was pointing and saw the red sparks above the treeline.

"C'mon...race you." Hermione said before speeding off.

Luna shook her head and followed behind slowly. She might be more comfortable in the air but she had no interest in going any faster.

Hermione landed to find Ginny laid on her back in the grass. She got off her broom and went over to where she lay, "Swim?" She asked as she reached down and pulled her shirt off over her head.

Ginny looked up appreciatively and smiled. Hermione dropped her shirt on the ground and, after slipping off her shoes, went to dive into the lake, still wearing her shorts.

She had just stood up and Hermione's head had broken the surface when Luna came down to land beside her.

"The water's beautiful," Hermione called from the lake.

Ginny looked over at her and smiling took off her own t-shirt and shoes and went to join her.

She dived in, and as she resurfaced, started to laugh.

"Luna?" Hermione called, "Can you pass us our shirts?"

"Sure...but why?" Luna asked as she went to grab them.

"Because I'd really like to kiss my girlfriend but the rings won't let us move." Ginny replied as her shirt landed near her in the water, "Thank you." She said as she watched Hermione pull her shirt back on. After putting her own back on she swam over to Hermione, and wrapping her legs around her waist, kissed her.

They heard Luna laughing and turned to where she stood watching them.

"Well, fortunately," She said as she pulled her shirt over head, revealing that she wore nothing underneath, "I don't have that problem." She finished as she reached down to take off her shorts, leaving her wearing nothing but her underwear as she walked over and joined them in the water.

"Brat." Ginny teased.

"I agree...and brats need to be taught a lesson." Hermione added mischievously as she pulled herself away and swam over to Luna.

Luna swam backwards a little, "Hermione?" She said tentatively, when she felt Ginny swim up behind her.

"We'd like to try a little experiment...if you're willing." Ginny said into her ear as she put her arms around Luna from behind and kissed her neck.

Hermione swam right up to her and put her hand behind Luna's neck.

"We know we can't touch each other, Ginny and I, but we're kind of curious what would happen if we tried to touch you..." Hermione explained, her voice deepening, "Nothing more than what we've done with each other, mind...not yet, anyways. Not until we have."

Hermione looked into Luna's eyes, trying to read what she was thinking until she noticed Ginny's hands slowly creeping towards Luna's breasts under the water. She paused just before reaching them and whispered into Luna's ear, "I'll stop if you want me too..."

Luna turned in Ginny's arms to look at her, before looking back to Hermione.

Smiling she replied, "Well...if it's in the name of curiosity..."

Hermione pulled her towards her and drew her into a kiss so deep and so passionate she felt herself groan at the back of her throat. She felt Ginny arms again come around her as she wrapped her legs around Hermione for support. Padma had never made her feel like this with just a kiss.

She pulled away from Hermione and looking to Ginny and grinning said, "Now I get why you like kissing her so much..." But Ginny interrupted her with a passionate kiss of her own.

Luna gasped and broke the kiss when she felt a hand on each of her breasts and looking down laughed when she saw that each was held by one of her friends.

"Want us to stop?" Hermione said in her ear, her voice somewhat gravelly.

"No...but maybe we should get out of the water?" Luna replied as she pulled Hermione back for another kiss, "It's hard trying to stay afloat and doing this."

Ginny playfully squeezed Luna's nipple and bit her neck.

"Okay...but maybe you should put your shorts back on...so things don't get out of hand?" Ginny whispered into her ear.

"I can put my shirt back on too, if you like." Luna teased.

"Only if you want to, Luna, my love," Hermione whispered into her ear as she squeezed Luna's other breast, "But personally, I never realised what an amazing body you're starting to have...I wouldn't mind enjoying the view a little longer."

Luna blushed and smiled, "Neither of you are hard to look at either...pity you need to keep your shirts on." She pulled herself from their arms and swam back to shore, Hermione and Ginny right behind her.

She went to put her shorts on and saw that her friends didn't need to take their shirts off, if it weren't for the bras covering their small breasts, she'd be able to see everything through their wet shirts.

Hermione picked up her wand and was about to cast a drying spell over herself when Luna stopped her.

She had walked up to her and put her hand over Hermione's wand hand.

"Please don't...you're nice to look at too." She whispered into her ear before kissing her.

She felt Ginny come up behind her and started trailing kisses along her bare back.

"Hmmm..." Hermione said as she pulled herself from Luna's arms, "I wonder, if you tried, if you can touch our chests?"

Luna reached out and tried, but it was if something was stopping her.

"Interesting..." Ginny said quietly in Luna's ear as her hands came up to cup her breasts again, "We can touch you, but you can't touch us..."

"Because of your promise to each other...to be each other's first." Luna sighed as she felt herself getting impossibly turned on at her best friend's touch, "Which doesn't explain why you're able to touch me." She said quietly as she felt Hermione wet t-shirt against her and her arms go around her to pull Ginny closer.

"Should we stop?" Hermione asked her.

Luna kissed her in response and then moaned when Hermione pulled away.

She and Ginny watched as Hermione took out first the picnic basket and then a blanket out of her backpack,spread it on the ground and then lay down on top it.

Luna and Ginny lay down beside her, Luna in the middle.

Hermione reached out and traced Luna's face with her fingers.

"We love you, Luna...we just want to show you how much." Hermione said smiling as her hand made it way down to her breast again. Luna moaned and arched herself towards Hermione's touch.

"MMMM...okay..." Luna mumbled before Ginny kissed her.

Hermione chuckled and starting kissing her way to Luna's breast, when she stopped and laughed.

"Well, don't stop..." Luna sighed.

"No choice," Hermione laughed lightly as she put her hand where her mouth had wanted to go, "Guess, because I haven't done that to Ginny, I can't do that to you..." She squeezed Luna's breast, "At least I can do that."

"When do you two feel each other up?" She asked but gasped when she felt Ginny squeeze her nipple.

"Before we put the rings on," Ginny whispered into her ear and then kissed her again.

They lay for a while, kissing and touching Luna's upper body.

"I don't know how much more I can take of this without doing something about it..." Luna sighed.

"Well...we're not stopping you...if you'd like to take care of it yourself," Hermione whispered into her ear as she took Luna's hand and started moving it towards the waistline of Luna's shorts.

Luna shook her head but Hermione smiled and looked over to Ginny, "Shall we go for a swim? Leave Luna alone for a bit?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ginny smiled, nodded and kissed Luna one last time before she stood.

"Have fun..." Hermione said as she stood as well and reached for Ginny's hand.

They walked back over to the lake and dove in. They looked over and watched as Luna threw half the blanket over herself and turn over on her stomach. Ginny wrapped herself around Hermione and started kissing her.

"Too bad we can't touch ourselves while we're together," Ginny whispered into Hermione's ear.

"You tried too?" Hermione laughed.

They looked back over to Luna when they heard her moan and watched as she turned back over on her back. She lay there a moment before slowly rising and, doing her shorts back up as she walked over, dove into the water to join them.

She swam over and, after kissing each them, smiled and said, "I wish all our experiments were that much fun." She teased.

**A/N So I've mentioned The Alchemist a few times now. Great book, very inspirational...unfortunately I lent my copy to someone and never got it back, sigh...Thanks to HBT, yet again, for previewing this chapter before posting...I took the ending a little too far and had to pull it back...lot's of fun times head for our favorite three girls!**


	9. Chapter 9-Cook Out

Hermione had swam away from the other two girls, removed her t-shirt again, and then floated on her back. Ginny and Luna watched her a moment and then Luna floated away on her back. Ginny looked from Luna to Hermione, then swam over to Hermione and surprised her with a kiss.

Hermione forgot for moment she was only wearing her bra and came around to put her legs around Ginny's waist and sighed as Ginny started kissing her neck, "You'd better stop, love, before you're thrown across the lake or something..."

Ginny laughed lightly and kissed Hermione softly.

"You're weren't expecting that...were you?" Ginny asked quietly.

"You, here, now? Or what happened with Luna?"

Ginny grinned, "I was talking about the second but now that you mention it..."

Hermione smiled and kissed her, only stopping when she felt Luna coming over.

"You guys planned that?" Luna asked them, trying to suppress a smile.

Hermione grinned and kissed Luna briefly before replying, "We talked about seeing what the rings would let us do with you...but I don't think either of us thought it would go that far."

"Or feel so good." Ginny added, blushing.

"But it didn't feel weird...a little awkward maybe at first, but as soon as Ginny kissed me all I could think about was what great kissers you guys are." Luna looked at Hermione a moment before continuing, "You have a theory."

Hermione smiled, "I do...but let's go eat, we skipped breakfast, and I don't know about you guys, but I seemed to have worked up an appetite." She kissed Ginny, then Luna briefly, before swimming towards shore.

Hermione reached the shore and turned back when she heard Ginny and Luna laughing.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"You...you're a tease." Ginny stammered out as she swam towards shore, Luna just behind her.

"I can put my shirt on..." Hermione replied blushing as she started to look for it.

Ginny came over and hugged her from behind, "Don't you dare..." She whispered into her ear, "If these damned rings are at least going to let me look, so long as I don't do anything about it, I'd like to look."

Hermione laughed lightly, "Okay...then fair play, right?"

"I suppose..."

"Then step back and take off your shirt...let's see what happens." Hermione said softly as Ginny lightly kissed her neck. She felt her step back and turned around to watch as Ginny slowly took off her shirt, "Now who's the tease?"

"Nope...can't move towards you." Ginny sighed.

"Try to think about just coming over here and hugging me...nothing more." Hermione suggested and closed her eyes, "I'll do the same."

Ginny shook her head, smiled, and then closed her eyes.

She opened her eyes again when she felt Hermione in her arms and Luna laughing nearby.

Hermione put her forehead against Ginny's, "Intent...remember?"

"Hermione?" Luna said and waited for Hermione to look at her, "What the hell are these?" She asked, holding a package of hotdogs in one hand and a package of marshmallows in the other.

"Lunch and dessert." Hermione replied, grinning. She kissed Ginny briefly and walked over to Luna.

"We cook these," she said taking the hotdogs from Luna, "Over a fire and eat them in buns with mustard and ketchup and whatever. You guys find us three sticks, take them from a tree through, so it doesn't burn in the fire. And some wood for a fire...I'll get everything ready."

"And Muggles eat like this all the time?" Luna asked incredulous.

"No...just when they go camping...I've been a few times with my parents." Hermione explained, "Go get some wood, I'm hungry."

Hermione watched as they walked away hand in hand, "The roasting sticks need to be about three feet long!" She called over them, Ginny waved in acknowledgement. Hermione shook her head and started taking things from the picnic basket.

Yes, she had a theory...and if she was right, they really had done something new , but not only today.

She had just finished unpacking the supplies when she saw Ginny and Luna walking back towards her. Luna her arms filled with wood and Ginny carrying wood under one arm and three long sticks in the other.

"Well done, you two...but we don't need quite that much wood." She smiled.

"Well, we weren't sure..." Ginny said as she dropped the wood in a pile a few feet away from Hermione and then went over and kissed her briefly before showing her the sticks she held in her hand, "These do?"

"Perfect." Hermione replied and handed them each a knife, then showed them how to sharpen their sticks before preparing the other wood for a fire.

Once she had a small fire blazing merrily thanks to a prod from her a wand, she reached for the hotdogs and opened them with a knife. She reached for Ginny's stick and put a hotdog on it, handed it back and did the same for Luna. She then put a hot dog on her own stick and placed it in the fire, smiling when Ginny and Luna followed her lead.

"If one of you can hold this for me, I'll make up plates of salads for all of us." Hermione said as she passed her hotdog to Ginny, "Careful not to let them burn."

"Seriously, babe? Muggles do this for fun?" Ginny teased.

"Oh c'mon...give it a chance..." Hermione teased back.

"I suppose," Ginny teased as she playfully slapped Hermione's rear end that was sticking up the air as she was taking something out of the picnic basket, "If you can take flying lessons from me..." But she stopped at the look of indignation on Hermione's face.

"I can't believe you just did that!"

"Sorry..."

"No, I can't believe you were able to..." Hermione laughed.

"Probably because it was just a playful smack...not a sexual thing." Luna said thoughtfully as she looked at her hotdog, "Is this ready?"

Hermione looked over, "Just a bit longer."

"So intent, then?" Ginny asked as she watched Hermione filling their plates.

"I guess..." Hermione replied.

"Guess you guys have some new experiments to try..." Luna teased.

"Speaking of which...you had a theory?" Ginny asked as Hermione motioned for the hotdogs and started placing them in buns.

"What do you guys want on them?" Hermione asked them as she reached for the condiments.

"Not sure...first hotdog...whatever you usually have?" Ginny replied skeptically.

"You okay with that, Luna?"

When Luna had nodded she prepared the three hotdogs with mustard, relish and ketchup and then handed the girls their plates. She sat down beside them and, taking her hotdog in both hands, took a bite.

"Oh, God," She moaned, "I don't remember the last time I had one of these..."

Ginny and Luna laughed and picked up their own hotdog and took a bite.

Hermione watched them as they chewed and then smiled when then each took another bite.

"Not so bad, eh?" She teased them, "Want seconds?" She asked, laughing when they both nodded.

She put three more hotdogs on their sticks and then shoved the other end into the ground so they could cook in the fire without having to be held, while they continued eating. When the next round of hotdogs were ready, Ginny and Luna choose their own condiments and sat back to eat again.

"This was a great idea, Hermione..." Ginny said as she put her plate aside, laid back on the grass, and placed a hand on her stomach.

"I forgot," Hermione said as she reached for, then handed, Luna a bottle of Butterbeer. Placing another on Ginny's bare stomach.

She sat up quickly while Hermione and Luna laughed.

"That's cold..." she stammered.

"That's for smacking my butt earlier," Hermione replied.

"Yeah...but you liked _that._" Ginny teased and laughed when Hermione blushed, confirming her theory.

"Not the point..." Hermione replied, "You surprised me."

"Speaking of surprises, Hermione?" Luna waited to for Hermione to look at her before continuing, "You had a theory?"

"I do, but first, I think, you and I, Luna, should put our shirts on we're burning." Hermione said, watching Luna as she looked down at her very red chest.

Ginny laughed, "Seriously? You're worried about a sunburn?" She reached over and took Luna's hand, they all watched as the sunburn turned into a very nice tan.

Luna, however, was watching Ginny, "You barely went pink when you took the burn..." She said quietly. She watched as Ginny took Hermione's hand and her sunburn faded and turned into a nice suntan as well.

"It's because of what happened today, I think..." Hermione said thoughtfully as she waved her wand and their three shirts came over to them, "But I don't think we should get anymore tan..." She said to their disappointed looks, "And if I have to look at either of much longer..." she finished, teasing them a little.

Luna pulled her shirt over her head, then teased, "Pity you two will have tan lines..."

Ginny and Hermione laughed.

"Well, we still have the rest of the summer to work on them when we come back...if the weather is nice we can some up here once a week?" Hermione replied, smiling when they both nodded, "It's nice to get away from everything for a bit...a nice break..."

"Ok...so, theory time." Luna reminded Hermione.

"It's about the Sisters...Elise and Fabina met first. What if, like you two, they grew closer than 'normal' friends would...what if it grew physical? Grew into love...but, because they were so young when they met, they probably hadn't gone much further than we did today...And then Fania came along, and she and Elise fell in love because they were soulmates. Despite the fact that she loved Fabiana dearly, what she felt for Fania was different. Fabiana didn't put up a fight...her friend was happier than ever. Eventually she became a physical part of their relationship as well...partially because of the projecting...but also, put three people in a room...two of which are really attracted to the third...things are bound to happen."

Hermione saw the small frown on Luna's face.

"I'm not saying we're not attracted to you, Luna...but it's not that simple either." Hermione said smiling, as Luna reluctantly smiled back.

"But it didn't happen that way for us...today was the first time I've ever kissed her like that..." Ginny said thoughtfully.

"Which is what makes this all so remarkable...time for a game of 'What If?'."

"Thought we didn't play that game?" Ginny replied.

"Today we do...because I want to try to explain why this so remarkable," Hermione smiled, "What if...you'd never gotten Tom's diary? You and Luna were already very close..."

"But I felt something the first time I met you..." Ginny countered.

"True, so did I, but...without the diary, it may never have gone past that point...you and Luna probably would've been together first, just because the nature of your friendship has always been affectionate. You met each other when you were what? Nine?" Hermione asked, and when they had nodded she continued, "Until you got Tom's diary...had you ever even thought about anything sexual? I mean, you were eleven..."

"No...but holding Luna while we slept...it always felt natural...and you're right, it hadn't occurred to me that it might be more..." Ginny replied thoughtfully, "Like you, I guess we didn't really question it...it felt too good."

"Luna? When I kissed you first...it felt a little awkward, right?" Luna nodded, "Then after you kissed Ginny?"

"It felt...right...and you're both really good kissers, by the way..." She replied, blushing, "Padma never kissed me like that."

"Well...I guess you'll just have to show her..." Ginny teased.

"I think," Hermione said, getting their attention again, "It was because, last time, you kissed Ginny first...but after you had kissed her, it felt okay with me too, because we're supposed to together like this with you...or at least we were last time..." Hermione smiled, "Bonding like this...physically...it makes us stronger. Makes the love we all feel for each other, stronger. And, the more skin to skin contact we have...the more we benefit from Ginny's healing and our shared power."

"So what exactly is so remarkable..." Luna asked.

"Because of Tom's stupid diary...we changed up the order...not only did he make Ginny feel things she wouldn't have normally...it's the reason we started spending time together this year...it's the reason Ginny skipped ahead to me..." Hermione smiled, "And because, this time, Ginny and I bonded physically first...we're all a little stronger..."

"He really screwed himself over, didn't he? Tom, I mean?" Ginny asked.

"He really did...because he gave us way more time to prepare and get stronger...and we're getting stronger because of the strength of our love for each other." Hermione replied.

"Maybe dear-old-dad is right...Tom won't know what hit him." Luna said laughing.

"The Tom I knew? He only understood love enough to manipulate me with it..." Ginny said thoughtfully.

"Exactly," Hermione said and kissed her girlfriend before kissing Luna and then continued, "His hate drives him...but love is what drives us...takes a lot more energy to hate."

"You know, Hermione, if you're right...about the Sisters, I mean...it sure explains a lot."

"I know...even though you guys never kissed before today...everything else, spot on...and you and I, though we've never knowingly seen them, probably have the same memories Ginny does, but she saw them because of Tom...but what I said about the Sisters? It feels right to me...and what happened today? It felt right too."

"What I want to know...why could I touch Luna without a shirt, but not you?" Ginny asked Hermione, "And why she couldn't do much more than kiss us back..."

"The Promise Rings...they not only make us keep our promise to each other, but they connect us as well...what were thinking when I started kissing my way down Luna?" Hermione asked.

"I was thinking, as incredibly hot as it was to watch...that you haven't done that to me yet..." Ginny replied blushing.

"You stopped me through the ring...same reason Luna couldn't touch me...you weren't okay with it." Hermione smiled at Ginny's small frown, "It's okay...I was mostly just testing the limits of what we could do, see what would happen..."

"Frankly, I'm surprised the rings let you do anything to me at all..." Luna said thoughtfully and then blushed at the memory at just what they had done to her and what they had made her feel, "How do you guys stand being so turned and not doing more? I mean...I've never felt that way...and you were right, Hermione, I had to do something about it..."

"Well...I had a feeling they would. The rings are a Promise to be together forever and to be each other's first...the rings can sense you're not a threat to that, maybe even that you're a part of that happening...I mean you already are..." Hermione smiled, "And I think we were projecting to you what we both had tried to do ourselves and couldn't."

Ginny looked at Hermione, "When you realised just how turned on Luna was...did you feel your own...I don't know, ebb?"

"I did...I think a combination of the rings stopping us and us realising that we were really turned on despite the rings because of the feedback loop...we blocked what Luna was projecting and stopped projecting to each other...the rings took over and we were already satisfied by what we'd done...it was suddenly enough..." Hermione tried to explain and was pleased when they both nodded, "And unfortunately, Luna, we were siphoning off to you...on top of what we were doing...I'm not surprised." She teased Luna.

Luna looked down at her hands a moment and the looked up at her friends and newfound lovers before she said, somewhat shyly, "After Ginny turns fifteen...I want you both to be my first...even if I'm with someone...I mean...it would only make us stronger, right?"

"Maybe...but I think, if you fall in love with someone before then, and they're your first...I think it would still be the same thing..." Ginny replied but was interrupted by Hermione.

"I've actually been doing some thinking about that," She looked at Ginny, "Wherever we are...Luna, Minerva and my father...should be somewhere nearby...we don't know what's going to happen and I don't want Luna to be alone when it does."

"I agree...and if you had let me finish my thought...I was going to say, even if we're not you're first Luna...I think we should complete that bond shortly after my birthday anyways...even if you're with someone else...I know it'll make us stronger..." Ginny said as she reached for Luna's hand.

"And if that someone happens to be Harry...we should bring him into the circle with us, at least once, to complete that bond with him...hopefully it'll make him stronger too..." Hermione added, blushing a deeper red than they had ever seen, "Not that I'd ever consider sleeping with him, or any other boy, if it weren't for the circumstances..."

"Me neither," Ginny replied.

Luna laughed, "Guess that's another thing that's different between us...I don't mind the thought so much..."

"So the question is...now that we've started this, um, bonding...what do we do about it?" Ginny asked them.

"I still want to be with Padma come the fall..." Luna said.

"We understand, Luna, you need someone who is just yours..." Hermione smiled.

"That and it would feel like cheating, on you guys and on her...right now, cause she and I are barely together, I don't feel so bad about it...but once we are, it wouldn't seem right..." Luna responded.

"Fair enough, Luna...but if you ever need us, like this?" Hermione started.

"Just ask, okay? It's not just about how good it makes us feel," Ginny continued.

"It's about keeping the bond we share strong...when you hurt, we hurt...and the happier you are?"

"The happier we are..."Ginny finished.

"So continue what we have now until the fall?" Luna asked hopefully.

Hermione nodded and was about to say something when a twig snapped in the woods nearby.

She focused in on the noise and slowly got to her feet.

"_Stay behind me...focus on projecting your gifts to me. Move slowly...it's already scared." _She thought to them as she she raised her hands to show she meant no harm.

She felt Ginny and Luna come up behind her and put their hands under the back of shirt and over her heart. Hermione closed her eyes and focused in on what lay just beyond the edge of the clearing.

"Three...no four...wolves?" She tried to focus more, "They're scared, she's scared, hungry," Hermione gasped and clutched her ribs, "She's hurt...badly."

"Are you okay?' Ginny asked concerned.

"We have to help them..." Hermione whispered, "The mother...she doesn't have long...her puppies won't survive without her..."

"What do we do?" Luna asked.

"You two stay here, get out the rest of the hotdogs and the graham crackers, they're hungry, and four bowls of water...I'm going to try and talk to her...let her know we want to help."

Hermione turned back to the treeline and could just see the animals outline and it's eyes glowing in the darkness. "_Call Cara...now, before they come out...ask her to bring Minerva and Luna's potions kit." _ She thought to them as she slowly started to approach the treeline, her hands up again.

There was a loud crack and she watched the shadow shrink back.

She both thought and said quietly to the frightened animal.

"It's okay..." She said as she knelt down to it's level, "There will be a couple more...it's just noise...it won't hurt you..." She watched as the shadow lay flat to the ground and slowly crawl towards her, jumping a little herself when Cara disapparated again, "We want to help you...you and your pups are safe now."

She felt tears staining her face as she finally took in the wolf's appearance. It clearly hadn't eaten in days, maybe longer. It didn't have the strength to stand and one of it's back legs was dragging behind her at an odd angle. When it was about a foot away, it lowered its head to it's paws and whined softly.

"Call your puppies...we have food and water," She said softly as she reached out to touch the wolf's head, "They're hidden?" The wolf whined. "I'll go get them...my friends are going to bring you food and water."

She heard Luna and Ginny walking up behind her, when she turned she saw that they were crying as well, "Stay here with her...try to get her to drink..." She smiled as she stood, "She stashed her puppies nearby...I'm going to get them." She saw Minerva appear in the distance carrying Luna's potions kit.

"Gin? I know you probably can't heal her...but maybe see what's wrong?" Ginny nodded and slowly moved to beside the wolf, "Luna...maybe you can brew something to ease her pain?" Luna nodded.

"Might not need to...I think I can help enough..." Ginny said quietly.

Hermione reached down and put a hand on Ginny's shoulder, "Be careful...and I'll be right back...they're not far."

Hermione wandered off into the trees as Minerva joined the girls behind her. She entered the trees and closed her eyes, remembering what the wolf had shown her. She smiled and opened her eyes, once her eyes had adjusted to the dimmer light she went to find the puppies.

She found them not far away, huddled together at the very end of a hollow log.

Hermione laid down on her belly and peered inside. She could only see one of them clearly, as it was bright white...despite the other two, shielding it mostly from view. She reached her hand in as far as it was go while still being able to see them.

"It's okay...little ones..." She cooed softly, "I'm going to take you to your Mom," She watched as one of the hidden puppies inched it's way forward, "That's right...sniff my hand...you can smell her..." She smiled as the little wolf reached her outstretched fingers and slowly sniffed, then licked her fingers, "That's right little ones...I have food for you...just come with me..."

She'd have laughed if she hadn't want to scare them. All three little ones had hurried forward at the mention of food. She backed away quickly as they tumbled out of the log. The puppies, at least seemed healthy, though weak and underfed.

She sat back on her knees, "It'll be faster if I carry you," She told them, smiling when they ran as fast as they could to her. She gathered them up in her arms and couldn't help but laugh when they all started licking her face. "Quit it." She teased them and hugged them closer.

She walked back to her friends as quickly as she could and placed the puppies down by the bowls of water and broken up hotdogs, laughing quickly as the puppies started eating. She looked to where Ginny sat, the mother wolf's head in her lap, crying quietly but smiling as she watched the puppies.

Minerva and Luna sat nearby, clearly at a loss as to what to do.

"How is she?" Hermione asked as she knelt beside Ginny who was absentmindedly petting the wolf gently along it's side.

Ginny shook her head and looked down at the wolf in front of her.

"She doesn't have long...I think she wanted to make sure her puppies were safe first...I don't know how she lasted this long..." She trailed off, her voice breaking.

Hermione reached out and rubbed her girlfriend's back with her free hand.

"She had to...she had to keep them safe...they were probably already nearby, a clean source of water...she came out because she smelled the food..." Hermione said, trying to console her, even as the tears fell down her face, "Give me a minute," She said closing her eyes, "I want to see if I can find out what happened."

She put both her hands on the wolf's head and thought to it, "_Show me what happened..."_

It was difficult at first for Hermione to understand what she was seeing as she was seeing the memory as the wolf had seen it. She gasped when she watched the wolf's mate shot as it defended them.

Hermione opened her eyes a few minutes later and looked to her friends.

"Other side of the mountain, a few days...maybe a week ago. Hard to tell...no real sense of time, but...hunters...they were after the little white one...killed it's mate while it tried to defend her. She and the puppies ran...the hunters following them...They reached the top...passed through some sort of magical barrier but the hunters just seemed to wander away...she got hurt in a rockslide...not far from here I think...the puppies were okay, somehow..."

She looked to Ginny, "How long?"

Ginny shook her head sadly, "I honestly don't know how she's still holding on."

Hermione smiled and leaned down to speak to the mother wolf.

"Your puppies are here...they're safe...we'll always keep them safe for you...we promise." She faltered when she saw her tears hit the wolf's face and it slowly opened it's eyes.

Hermione and the wolf made eye contact and, just as the light faded from it's eyes, she clearly heard the wolf thank her.

**A/N Everything make a little more sense now? Sorry if I made y'all cry...I've wiped away a few of my own...I know the chapter title is a little lame...but anything else would have given away the end of the chapter**


	10. Chapter 10-Morrigan

The three younger witches and Minerva watched as one by one, the wolf pups wobbled over to their mother. The little white one walked over and gently nudged its mother and then, when she didn't respond, began to whine softly. When the two grey pups joined the white one, they too nudged her and began to whine...a sound so filled with sadness, it broke all their hearts.

Luna walked over and picked up the white pup, followed by Ginny who, after laying the mother wolf's head gently on the ground, picked up the grey pup with faint red streaks in its fur. Hermione reached for the last, soft brown streaks mixed into its grey fur. The pups all quieted and then fell asleep in their arms.

The girls were all staring at the sleeping animals in their laps when they heard Minerva laughing softly and looked up to find her, tears streaming down her face, but smiling as well.

"Looks like the cottage has new guests..." Minerva said quietly.

"We can keep them?" Luna asked, clearly surprised.

"I don't see that you have a choice...for those pups to already trust you enough to fall asleep in your laps...and they wouldn't survive here on their own. We'll take them with us to Hogwarts tomorrow...Hagrid can have a look at them, and when you return to school in the fall, Hagrid can take care of them and teach you how to do the same."

"How is it you already have a plan?" Hermione asked her.

"Your father and I have been looking for wolf puppies for the three of you to raise...it will help you in the last stages of your Animagus training." Minerva smiled.

"Is this the lake you were talking about, Minerva?" Ginny asked quietly.

"No...there's no stream...the one I was thinking of is further down." Minerva said thoughtfully as she looked around, "They must have drawn you here..."

"The Magical barrier, Minerva?" Hermione asked.

"It has likely been in place since the castle was built..."

"Castle?" Luna asked surprised.

"Caught that, did you?" Minerva smiled at their looks of surprise, "It is small, compared to say, Hogwarts...and I have never seen it's true form myself..."

"The paintings in the cottage...that's what it really looks like?" Luna asked.

"Being a painter, Luna, I'm not surprised you noticed," she smiled to her, "But it is getting late and we should head back." After she stood, she pointed her wand at each of the girls and bags appeared, the pups already safely sleeping inside, the bags slung around one shoulder, "I'll take your things back...you three fly with them."

The girls watched as Minerva turned to the dead wolf on the ground.

She sighed and began to move her wand in complex patterns, muttering quiet incantations as she did so. The wolf seemed to regain its former beauty before curling up and appearing to be asleep. The girls gasped softly as they watched it turn to stone in front of them. With one last wave her wand, the wolf shrank until it could fit in the palm in her hand.

She looked to the girls, smiling sadly, "She should have a place at the cottage as well." She explained, "Go on, Cara should have a basic enclosure already set up for them..."

Hermione shook her head as she stood, trying not to wake the sleeping puppy in her arms. "So much for changing our fates," She thought. Something had drawn them to this place...and everything that happened to them...there was always a reason.

They watched Minerva wave her wand a few times in the direction of their things and watched them disappear, they looked to her as she smiled and disapparated.

"C'mon," Hermione said, sounding tired of all of a sudden.

"You okay?" Ginny asked as she walked quickly to her side and took her hand.

"The exhaustion I'm feeling right now, you can't help..." Hermione replied softly and kissed her gently, "Let's get back..."

"Are you sure you're okay to fly, Hermione?" Luna asked concerned as she walked up behind her.

"Physically, I still feel amazing from before...I'm just..." She trailed off.

"Exhausted emotionally and from using your gift?" Luna asked and when she nodded, "Me too."

Ginny nodded in agreement. They walked slowly over to their brooms and flew off over the trees towards the cottage as the sun set.

They landed on the lawn between the garden and the cottage and joined Minerva next to an enclosure.

"Is that our blanket from upstairs?" Hermione asked.

"Yes...it will help them...they've started bonding with you, having something with your scent will help."

Hermione, Luna and Ginny gently lifted the pups from the bags and gently placed them on the blanket. They all laughed softly as the pups sought each other's warmth, never really waking up to do it, and curled up together.

Hermione took the bag from her neck and took off her shirt looking to Ginny to do the same.

"We both have the mother wolf's scent on us...it'll comfort them." She explained. Ginny nodded and took off her shirt as well. After they had placed their t-shirts over the pups, Minerva handed them fresh shirts to put on. "Thank you," Hermione said gratefully as she slipped the shirt over her head.

They saw Minerva look away and turned to see what she was looking at. Cara walking over with a very large bowl of what appeared to be raw meat. She handed it to Minerva who placed it in the enclosure with the pups, along side a large bowl filled with cream and another of water.

"We'll have dinner out here, Cara...we'd like to stay near them for awhile." Minerva informed the elf.

The girls followed her over to the table, already set with dinner, and took their seats.

"Minerva?" Hermione said and waited for her mentor to look at her, "The Magical barrier...is that the real reason my parents can't attend the wedding?"

"It is, my dear..." Minerva started but was interrupted by Ginny.

"Why invite them, then? If you knew they couldn't pass through it?"

"Because...Albus and I thought we would be able to create a hole big enough for them to enter," She smiled, "However, when we tried, the night the three of you arrived, we found the barrier had become impenetrable."

"It's strengthened by us being here?" Luna asked.

"It is. Hermione?" Minerva said looking to her, "I'm sorry your parents won't be able to attend."

"It's okay...I suspect they're secretly glad. They saw how everyone was trying to control their magic at Easter...on a special day like your wedding, Minerva, I think they didn't want anyone to have to control themselves for their benefit. And," She sighed, "To be honest...I'm a little relieved they won't be here."

"But why?" Ginny asked her.

"Because of you, Gin," Hermione replied as she took her hand, "They are still Muggles and as accepting as they've been of my relationship with you...seeing us together, on a romantic night like a wedding..."

"You'd rather not have to control yourself because they're here?" Luna asked.

Hermione smiled to her, "And also, this way there's two less people I have to hide my connection with my father from..."

They sat quietly eating until Luna looked to MInerva and asked, "Minerva? Where did these wolves come from...I didn't think Ireland has had wolves for centuries?"

"I believe these wolves have traveled a great distance to find you three...they are most certainly magical in nature or they would not have been able to pass the barrier...but I suspect, when you three first formed your circle last fall they were drawn to you, possibly traveling a great distance to reach you at Hogwarts...but when you left the school and went to three separate locations they were lost...until you arrived here and preformed your Unicorn Patronus on your first night here...then when your wolf patronuses appeared they knew they had found you. Hermione?" Minerva paused and waited for her to meet her eyes, "Did the mother wolf tell you her name?"

Hermione smiled, "Morgan."

Minerva smiled and laughed lightly.

"Actually...if I am correct...it is Morrigan," She looked over to the pups who were still asleep, "And they must be Badb, Macha, and Nemain."

"The Morrigan? Seriously?" Hermione said, clearly shocked.

"Yes...what we know of their legend is that Morrigan was a powerful witch, able to not only take on various animal forms...but also able to separate into three separate forms...Badb, Macha and Nemain." Minerva smiled again, "It would certainly explain why they were able to pass the barrier and her mate could not."

"But if Morrigan was a witch...are the puppies really wolves?" Luna asked.

"Morrigan must have come back as wolf...perhaps even born around the time you were Hermione..." Minerva trailed off.

"You think she came back to help us?" Ginny asked.

"I'm starting to...Morrigan was known for battle, something you three are not...perhaps she came to help you with that part for what is to come." Minerva replied, "As she was drawn to you...you three were drawn to her...although, I knew you could speak with Magical animals Hermione, I hadn't expected you to do it with such ease."

Hermione studied their mentor for a moment before replying.

"I was able to use Ginny and Luna's gifts as well...I could feel her fear and her pain, thanks to their gifts." She said, pausing when she saw Minerva blush and laugh lightly, "What?"

"Clever girls...you figured it out." Minerva replied.

"I'm sorry?" Luna asked, clearly confused.

"There is a reason people always seem to assume it is you and Ginny that are together," She smiled, "I take it you three completed your physical bond today?"

"We did," Hermione replied blushing, "But why didn't you tell us?"

"Because, although we had a suspicion, you had to figure it out on your own...we knew you would." Minerva explained.

"And you were too embarrassed to tell us?" Ginny asked.

"Maybe a little...but more because the bonding would be stronger if it happened naturally." Minerva replied, blushing, "But had it not happened today...Morrigan may not have found you...she was drawn to your shared power."

"That's what I thought," Hermione said quietly, "Everything that happens to us...there's always a reason...Ginny was drawn to the wrong lake because of Morrigan...she must have already been close."

"So much for changing things up, hmmm?" Ginny said softly to her.

Hermione laughed, "We did...but we fixed that today...that's why I was able to use your gifts."

"You're free to continue your new relationship with Luna while you are here, however..."

"Although the Magical Communtiy is accepting of homosexuality, asking them to accept a three way relationship might be asking too much?" Luna said, laughing when Minerva nodded, "We know that, Minerva...and what we share? It's not just about the physical...I don't expect most people would understand that."

"'Not like we could explain it to them, either." Ginny added.

"And Luna wants to pursue her own relationship with Padma in the fall." Hermione added, smiling at Luna as she blushed, "But what we shared today...it's an extension of the love and friendship we already feel and it's a part of who we are...I'm not ashamed of it...but I know most people would not understand."

"Is that why all our stuff was put into one bedroom when we got here? Because you had a feeling this would happen?" Ginny asked.

"It is...but also because you three have always shared a bed. Even with you two being together now, I assumed you would still want Luna to sleep with you." Minerva smiled, "When the time comes, I think you should all gather here for Ginny's fifteenth birthday."

"Hermione already told us that plan," Ginny said, grinning broadly.

"She did?" Hermione nodded.

"I sort of assumed we should all be together, but the cottage is large enough for Ginny and I to still have privacy," Hermione blushed, "But I know Luna should be nearby when it happens, because we don't know how it will affect her."

"And after today, we also know that if we bond with Luna that way, too...it'll make us even stronger." Ginny added quietly, looking down to hide her own bright red cheeks, "After Hermione and I have, anyways."

"Yes...you two will have waited a very long time by then...your first time together should be only between the two of you..." Minerva blushed also, "But after that, yes, Luna should join you, at least once, to complete the physical bond you started today."

Hermione laughed ruefully , "I somehow doubt it would just be the once..." She said quietly to Luna and then looked back to Minerva, "If someone had told me a year ago that, not only would we have formed a friendship with you that we would be sitting here, talking about our sex lives? I would have had them carted off to the looney bin."

They all laughed, Minerva first to catch her breath and say, "I'll admit that I am not entirely comfortable talking to you about things of this nature, however, as it is a facet of the connection you three share...we must talk about it."

"Total honesty can be a real bitch, sometimes, can't it?" Hermione said and then added, "Sorry, Minerva, for swearing."

"Think nothing of it, my dear, and I share your sentiment." Minerva replied, laughing lightly. "Even swearing has it's place."

"So you were looking for wolf puppies for us?" Ginny asked.

"We were...but they are difficult to find...we were hoping to have them for you by Christmas," She smiled, "The last step of your Animagus training involves learning to think like the animal you will become...raising your own wolf puppies will help you do that. However, Hermione, since you were able to see Morrigan's memory...you've already begun to learn."

"How are we taking them to Hogwart's tomorrow?" Luna asked.

"You will carry them as you take the Floo network to Hogwarts...it'll be the safest way, from there Hermione, you and your father will apparate to London for his doctor's appointment." Minerva explained.

"Do you think we'll have enough time to stop by Diagon Alley? I'd like to get Luna and I our own brooms." Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure...if not, I can go pick them up for you...I assume you won't be getting as special a broom for both of you?" Minerva asked.

"No...Luna and I don't need anything like Ginny's...as much as we appreciate the brooms you lent us..." Hermione replied.

"You'd like new ones of your own?" Minerva finished for her and smiled when she nodded, "Fair enough...if you don't have time tomorrow I will go buy two appropriate brooms for you."

They sat quietly for awhile until their attention was drawn to the puppies who had just woken and begun whining when they realised they were alone. Without a word the three girls rose from their seats and went to their enclosure.

As soon as the puppies saw them they quieted and began to wag their tails. They entered the enclosure and sat down with the puppies and offered them the bowl of cream. Once they had licked the bowl clean they tried offering them bits of meat but they refused them and curled up in their laps instead.

They looked up when the heard Minerva approaching, laughing lightly.

"How do you three feel about sleeping outside with them tonight?" She asked them. "When we get back from Hogwarts they can join you inside at night but they are still wild animals and might prefer being outside...I think tonight, however, with the loss of their mother still so fresh...they will need you close."

Minerva waved her wand, a mattress and sleeping bag large enough for the three of them appeared.

"Thank you, Minerva, for everything...and being understanding about our new relationship with Luna." Hermione said as she stood to hug her, the puppy in her lap grumbling a little bit as she placed her on the ground.

Minerva laughed as she hugged her and then the younger girls put down their own puppies to hug her as well. "I think...even if it weren't for your soul connection...your relationship would have eventually evolved this way. The three of you share a lot of love and have always been affectionate with each other...it may not seem 'normal' to most people, but it is an extension of how you all feel about each other."

"We know," Ginny said quietly as she went back to her puppy, "It didn't seem weird...it felt natural to express ourselves that way with Luna."

"And Luna...even though I know you've been happy that your friends have finally acknowledged their feelings for each other...you seem much more content than you have been." Minerva said as she looked at Luna fondly.

Luna smiled and then went to pick up her puppy again, "It's like I didn't realise before that something was missing, but now? It's like I feel complete..."

"Like me on Halloween...the first time I cuddled with you guys," Hermione looked to Minerva before continuing, "It was like I missed it..."

"Because you had..." Minerva replied as she put her hand in her pocket and removed the small statue of Morrigan and placed it in a corner of the enclosure before returning it to it's normal size, "We'll find a better place for her...but tonight she should be here with you. With them."

Hermione laughed lightly, "These three might the most harmless pets Hagrid has ever had to care for."

"Indeed," Minerva said thoughtfully and cast two of her cat Patronuses. The girls watched them as the vanished in the sky, "I need to inform Hagrid and Albus...it's the quickest way." She smiled, "You three should get to sleep though...we'll be leaving early tomorrow." She waved her wand again and a canopy appeared over where the girls would be sleeping, "In case it rains." She explained.

"We'll go to sleep soon...but I think we need to talk a bit first." Hermione replied.

"Of course...try not to stay up too late." Minerva replied before walking back to the cottage.

The three girls crawled in the sleeping bag, Ginny in the middle, as usual, Hermione and Luna coming to rest on her shoulders. The felt the three puppies stir and then come to rest by their feet.

"Hermione?" Ginny said quietly, and then continued when She looked at her, "Babe? You worried about the doctors appointment tomorrow?"

"Which part?" Hermione laughed, "His health or the fact that he and I will be alone in London together?"

Luna laughed lightly, "Um, both?"

"I am worried about his health...but not in any specific sense," Hermione propped herself up on an elbow to look at them, "...I mean he is really really old...I guess it's more that...now that I've found him? I can't imagine my life without him in it...and it makes me sad when I try to."

"I understand...I feel the same way about Minerva...they've both become such a big part of lives in such a short period of time..." Luna trailed off.

"I'm not worried about your safety while you're with him in London...I'm more concerned with how our separation will affect us." Ginny said quietly as she stared into her girlfriend's eyes.

"I'm sure we'll be okay." Hermione replied and kissed her.

"How can you be so sure?" Luna asked.

"Because...before the rings? As soon as we were in different rooms it hurt...now? I'm okay," She looked back to Ginny, "And it's only for a few hours, my love, we'll be okay."

Hermione leaned over Ginny and drew Luna in for a long kiss, before doing the same to Ginny and then laying back down on her shoulder. "And you'll have Luna with you...I think that's part of the reason it was so bad at the start of the summer...because we were all separated."

"I wonder how long it will take me to get used to seeing you kissing my best friend like that?" Ginny said sighing and laughing a little.

"Does it bother you, Gin?" Luna asked as she propped herself up at and elbow to look at her.

"No...I know how Hermione feels about me," Ginny answered as Hermione started kissing her neck, "I know she loves you Luna...we both do, but..."

"I know," Luna replied smiling, "You two love me...but you're in love with each other."

"Exactly...and how we've chosen to show you doesn't change that," Hermione replied smiling, "And yes, I admit it takes a little getting used to, seeing Ginny kiss you...but I'm not jealous...I know that, not only are you not a threat to what Ginny and I have, you're actually meant to be a part of it...and always will be."

Hermione sighed as she watched Luna and Ginny kiss.

"I might get jealous of Padma, mind..." she added quietly.

Luna broke the kiss and, looking at Hermione, reached out to caress her cheek.

"Just like being with me doesn't change how you feel about Ginny...being with Padma, or anyone else, won't change what we have." Luna smiled and blushed, "However, I don't think she'd understand..."

Hermione smiled and kissed Luna before replying.

"Guess we'll just have to make the most of the summer then..." She grinned.

"Sounds good to me," Luna said laughing.

"How weird was it, that Minerva already knew?" Ginny said laughing.

"I shouldn't have been surprised...I hadn't asked for a blanket." Hermione replied, chuckling.

"Why didn't they tell us though..." Ginny started but was interrupted by Hermione.

"Can you really imagine that conversation with the great Albus Dumbledore?" She sat up and tried to assume her father's mannerisms, "My dear...you and Ginny should try to get it on with Luna...it'll make you stronger."

They all started laughing enough to wake the puppies.

"Oh come here little Baddy." Luna cooed as she sat up and the little white wolf went to curl up into her lap.

"Baddy?" Hermione laughed as the other two puppies came to lie on Ginny's stomach, "Well I guess it fits...you are the brat of this threesome." Hermione teased.

"Macha?" Ginny said softly and the puppy with the red streaks in it's fur looked up to her.

"And I guess you're Nemain." Hermione said quietly as she scratched behind her puppies ears, laughing when it rolled on it's back to have it's stomach rubbed, "Of everything that happened today...this is the most surprising."

"Three wolf puppies of our own?" Ginny asked as Hermione and Luna resumed their spots on her shoulders.

"Yeah..." Hermione smiled, "Hagrid's going to love them." She reached out and started to scratch Nemain behind the ears again and closed her eyes. Ginny thought she had fallen asleep when she heard her laugh and then prop herself up on an elbow to look at them.

"You guys notice how Minerva's Patronuses faded out?" They nodded, "I just saw little Nemain's dream...our wolf Patronuses? They didn't just disappear...they went to find these little guys and led them to us. I think if Morrigan hadn't got hurt...they'd have already found us. It's why they're already so comfortable with us...they recognize us...our Patronuses kept them safe from the hunters and the rock slide...that's why they know they're safe now."

"So you think our Patronuses...they really are the Sisters?" Luna asked softly.

"I don't know..." Hermione replied as she lay back down, "Maybe they just sensed we'd need help with that part of the Animagus training and sought a way to aid us..."

Ginny turned her head and softly kissed Luna before turning to Hermione and drawing her into a somewhat longer and more passionate kiss. When they finally broke the kiss, Hermione carefully reached over and kissed Luna as well.

"I really do love you both, thank you for today...I really do feel a lot better." Luna said softly.

"And we really love you too, Luna...I think we proved that today." Ginny replied.

"You did...that's why I'm thanking you...before I was happy, but lonely, now I'm actually content." Luna replied.

Ginny reached down and put her hands beneath the back of their shirts to rub their backs. She tensed a bit when she felt Hermione's hand sneak beneath the front of her shirt, and then slowly, almost too slowly, run across her stomach between her breasts and then come to rest over heart.

"I can't believe you were able to do that," Ginny sighed as she relaxed.

"Intent...I want to touch you but not because I'm trying to start something...but when I tried to move my hand from the middle of your chest, the rings wouldn't let me." Hermione explained softly.

"So you did try?" Ginny laughed.

"Just to see if I could..." Hermione admitted, "But this is all I want right now."

Luna reached under Ginny's shirt,and slowly her hand came up to link with Hermione's over Ginny's heart.

Ginny laughed a little, "I think I'm getting an idea of how you were feeling today, Luna..." She felt as they both went to remove their hands, "I wasn't saying you should stop..." She laughed as their hands went back to where they were.

One by one, they fell asleep, the wolf puppies cuddled around them, all of them, even Luna, completely content and at peace for the first time.

**A/N So...it's looking like this book is going to end up being another long one. I had planned on ten chapters for the summer, however, as I've always said...it takes as long to tell as it takes to tell. Hope you're enjoying the journey so far...I need to do some thinking about the next chapter, hopefully I'll be able to start writing tonight and have it posted by tomorrow afternoon.**

**Oh, a huge warm welcome to my new readers...one unexpected outcome, aside from the glowing reviews, is forming new friendships around the world. Thank you all for the kind words...**


	11. Chapter 11-Evolution?

Hermione was awoken the next morning by someone tugging on her foot. Ginny was asleep in her arms in front of her so she rolled onto her back and looked down to see Cara looking at her.

"What time is it?" She asked quietly.

"Six, Miss...Minerva wanted you to have time to eat and shower before you leave." Cara pointed to a table she had set up nearby with breakfast already laid out for them. Hermione sat up and looked over to Ginny and Luna who had started to stir.

"What time do we have to leave?" Hermione asked her.

"Seven-thirty...I brought some more cream for the puppies," Cara replied.

"Thank you, little one. You know you don't have to be afraid of them right? They won't hurt you."

"Thank you...that makes me feel a little better." Cara replied smiling then hurried back to the cottage.

Hermione turned back to the girls when she heard them laughing, joining them when she saw why.

All three puppies, at some point during the night, had crawled into the sleeping bag and slept between Ginny and Luna. They had just woken and were making their way out of the sleeping bag, stumbling a little when then went to get off the mattress.

One by one, Hermione picked them up and put them near the food, grinning when they all dove into the bowl of meat hungrily.

"Nice to see they got their appetites back." Luna said as she got of the sleeping bag and went to hug Hermione from behind.

Hermione turned in Luna's arms and kissing her forehead looked over to see Ginny getting up as well, a small frown on her face.

She pulled away from the hug and went to kiss her girlfriend good morning. She could feel that something was bothering Ginny, but that she wasn't ready to talk about it. She broke the kiss and looked into her eyes, "You okay?" She asked her softly.

Ginny sighed and put her head on Hermione's shoulder before replying, "I don't know...I'm afraid of what's going to happen today...when we're apart..."

Hermione reached down to lift Ginny's face so she could again look her eyes, "Gin? I never told you this, but...last week of school? When you were playing Quidditch?" Ginny nodded slowly, "It felt like I was having a small heart attack, you scared me so bad a few times. Luna had to help keep me calm."

Hermione leaned in and kissed her again before continuing, "Now? Because there is always a little piece of you with me...it's like I know you're fine because I sort of get that feeling through my ring." She kissed her again before whispering in her ear, "And I have a feeling that's not what is really bugging you...but we'll talk about it tonight...Okay?"

Ginny snapped her head back and looked at her girlfriend slightly alarmed.

"I'm not reading you...haven't even tried," Hermione soothed. Placing her hand over heart she explained, "I feel it here, love..."

Ginny smiled and looked back into her eyes and thought to her, "_I want you to myself, if not tonight, as soon as we get back."_

Hermione smiled and kissed her before replying, "I was thinking the same thing."

"Good morning, Minerva..." They heard Luna call out and looked towards to the cottage to see Minerva walking towards them. Hermione and Ginny parted and went to eat some breakfast as Minerva came to join them.

"Good morning," Minerva replied as she came to stop just outside the puppies' enclosure, "There has been a small change in plans," she looked to Hermione, "You'll be meeting Albus at the Leaky Cauldron instead of going to Hogwarts first."

"Okay...but why?" Hermione asked, "I thought his appointment wasn't until two?"

"Correct...but you wanted to buy a couple of brooms and it seems the shop's owner would like to speak with you." Minerva replied to the surprised expression on Hermione's face, "I don't want to spoil the surprise."

Hermione put her plate down and went to kneel by the puppies who were wrestling nearby.

"Come here you three..." She said to them and watched as the came to sit in front of her, "We're taking you for a little trip today to meet a friend of ours." She brought a memory of Hagrid to mind and reached out and touched each of their heads, passing the memory to each of them before continuing.

"He's kind of big and scary looking...but he loves all animals. He's kind, he's gentle, and he's going to love you three," Hermione smiled, "Be good for him...and do as he says, okay?" Hermione heard laughter behind her as each of the pups clearly nodded before coming to try and lick her face.

"They really understand you," Minerva said awed.

Hermione laughed and looked at the puppies, "I'm going to let you out to go for a run and do your business...come when Minerva calls you." She told them before standing and watched as they ran over to door of the enclosure that Minerva had already opened.

The three girls exited as well and were walking towards the cottage when Luna said thoughtfully, "I wonder where they're going to have us all sleep while we're at Hogwarts? I mean it would seem silly to sleep in our own dorms with the castle empty."

"How about we all crash in my room?" Hermione replied as she felt Ginny's hand in hers, "Put the mattresses on the floor?"

Luna looked at each of her friends before replying, "Maybe tomorrow night?"

When they both looked confused she explained, "How about tonight, yes, we all go to Hermione's room, but you guys take one bed and I'll take another?" She blushed as she continued, "You guys have barely had any time alone since we got here and I have a feeling you need to talk...but I don't want to sleep alone in Ravenclaw tower."

"Were you listening to us earlier?" Ginny teased.

"No...but I was getting what you were feeling," Luna paused as they both came to her and took her hands as they walked, "And I need a little alone time, too...just to process everything..."

Hermione leaned over and kissed her temple.

"I think we all do...I mean, everything has changed again...in less than twenty four hours..." Hermione replied, sighing.

"Not changed, really...maybe, evolved?" Luna said thoughtfully.

"That's one way of putting it..." Ginny laughed.

"But is it really evolution if we're just doing what we did the first time?" Hermione asked vaguely as they entered their sitting room. She looked to Luna, "Is there another bathroom off the other bedroom?"

Luna shrugged her shoulders and went to check, returning smiling and nodding a moment later. They all went to the bedroom to gather a change of clothes, Hermione calling Ginny back after Luna had left.

In her hand she held a white short sleeved linen top, seeing the confused look on her girlfriend's face she explained, "Remember I said I had some clothes you might like?" Ginny nodded slowly, "You don't recognize it?" Ginny shook her head and then looked into Hermione's eyes.

Hermione studied her a moment and then brought the memory to the front of Ginny's mind, smiling as she watched Ginny remember.

"This is the same shirt? The first time we met in Gringotts?" She asked quietly as she reached for it.

Hermione smiled and kissed her, "I forgot I brought some stuff with me...I only remembered yesterday when you mentioned the first time we met..." She kissed her again softly, "I thought it might help...today?"

Ginny nodded, kissed her and then went to the dresser where her clothes were stored. Hermione walked over to see what she was doing. "What do you want to wear?"

Hermione smiled and reached for Ginny's favorite Holyhead Harpie T-shirt.

"That barely fits me anymore." Ginny said confused.

Hermione merely smiled and reached for her wand. A few waves of it later, the shirt had not only grown enough to fit her, but it looked brand new.

"You know...you amaze me sometimes..." Ginny said awed.

"You shouldn't be...I learned it from Minerva last night...Morrigan?" Hermione explained as she pulled Ginny into her arms, one hand reaching down to cup Ginny's rear end, "I've been thinking..." She whispered into her ear before kissing just below it.

Ginny moaned a little and pushed her away, "We don't have time for this..."

Hermione kissed her and smiled, "I'll tell you in the shower?"

Ginny nodded and then went to their separate bathrooms.

As Hermione undressed she thought to Ginny.

"_I know we said we'd talk to tonight but there's something I want to tell you and something I want you to think about, okay?" _She asked as she turned on the water, almost feeling Ginny frowning, before her reply came.

"_Okay."_

"_I think I know what's bugging you...it's bugging me a little too...from now on, when we're with Luna...I always want to kiss you last..." _Hermione thought to her.

It was a few minutes before Ginny replied and Hermione was washing her hair.

"_Why last?"_

"_Because, my love, you were my first kiss...and you will be my last kiss...no matter what happens between now and then," _She paused a moment as she felt herself blushing, "_And it's the memory of your kiss I want on lips, not Luna's."_

Ginny sighed, shaking her head and smiling as she let the hot water run over her head. Without directly coming out and addressing what was bothering her, Hermione had made her feel better. More amazing was the fact that Ginny herself didn't understand what it was that was bothering her.

"_I love you." _Ginny thought back to her as she laughed lightly, wishing she had let Hermione tell her in person, "_What's the other thing?"_

A few minutes passed as Hermione considered the best way to phrase what she wanted to say. She turned off the shower and reached for her towel, "_I want you to think about something...but I don't want an answer right now..." _She paused , "_If you want things to stop with Luna...at least for now...we can. She'd understand."_

Ginny shook her head and laughed lightly as she too got out of the shower and started drying herself off.

"_One question." _She thought to her, "_After yesterday...you really think we can stop?"_

Hermione laughed out loud as she got dressed, slipping Ginny's t-shirt over her head.

"_Just think about it, okay?" _Hermione thought softly to her as she re entered the bedroom and started packing her and Ginny's things for their week at Hogwarts. She looked over when she heard Ginny enter the room behind her and smiled.

"Come here...you misbuttoned your shirt." She said quietly as she reached her.

Ginny watched as Hermione reached over and started unbuttoning her shirt slowly. She paused when it was undone and opened it slightly, looking at Ginny appreciatively before sighing and rebuttoning it from the bottom. When she was she was done she grabbed Ginny by the collar of her shirt and pulled her in for a very long, very deep, very passionate kiss.

"Still have any doubt who I plan on spending the rest of my life with?" Hermione asked her quietly as she rested her forehead against Ginny's.

"No, never was really..." Ginny replied softly and kissed her."I'm going to miss you today...'

"We'll be okay..." Hermione smiled as she stepped back, "And it's not for very long after all..."

"I know...still going to miss you though." Ginny replied.

"Me too." Hermione replied as she reached for a short sleeve button up shirt and slipped it on over the shirt she was already wearing. Looking back to Ginny she saw a small frown on her face.

"I'm going to be in Muggle London, remember?" Hermione asked as she went and kissed her.

"Time to go you two!" Minerva's voice came from the sitting room.

Hermione quickly put the rest of their things in her backpack and went to join Ginny and Minerva who were already out in the hall waiting for her with Luna.

Minerva led them to a sitting room they hadn't visited yet and turned to Hermione, "You first...your father is waiting..."

Hermione smiled to her and then went to pull Luna into a hug. She whispered into her ear before kissing her softly, "Take care of her for me?"

"Always." Luna replied and kissed Hermione again.

Hermione smiled and went to pull Ginny into a hug and kissed her passionately, despite Minerva's presence, "I'll see you tonight..." She stepped away and smiled at both of them, "Good luck on your exams today," She looked at the puppies playing at their feet, "And you three be good."

Hermione took a pinch of floo powder from the box in Minerva's hand and, after the flames had turned green stepped into the fire. Smiling at Ginny one last time she said clearly, "Leaky Cauldron."

Ginny watched as Hermione disappeared from the fireplace. She put her hand over her heart. There had been a momentary ache, but it was fleeting. She smiled, "The rings work. I'm okay."

Ginny felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Minerva smiling behind her.

"I hoped they would...it was part of the reason I suggested them to Rosmerta," She sighed as she handed Luna and Ginny the bags to carry their puppies, "Our separations were becoming more difficult...our rings help a great deal but I wasn't sure if they would be as effective for you and Hermione."

"Because they're soulmates?" Luna asked as she picked up Baddy.

Minerva nodded and smiled sadly, "Hermione still carries the charm to let us know when she is sad..." She looked at Ginny and reaching out to touch her cheek, "It's been a long time since she has felt that much despair as she did the week you were apart."

"I still miss her though, Minerva..." Ginny said quietly as she reached down for Nemain and handed her to Minerva before picking up Macha and stowing her in her bag.

"As do I, Rosmerta, but it helps," Minerva smiled, "Albus and I have been working on ways to make sure you spend as little time apart as is possible, even at Hogwarts, without arousing suspicion."

"Thank you." Ginny replied, "Shall we go?"

Minerva nodded.

"What exams are we sitting today?" Luna asked as they made their final preparations.

"You'll spend the morning with Hagrid and take your care of Magical Creatures exam at the same time. In the afternoon you'll take you Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies exams."

Once all the pups were secure in their bags they traveled one after another to Hogwarts, meeting Hagrid in Minerva's office. He smiled broadly when he spotted the pups.

"Oh, arn' they precious..." He said as he walked over.

Ginny was just putting Macha on the floor when she heard her growl.

"It's okay, baby, this is Hagrid...Hermione told you about him." She softly as she scratched behind her ears until she started wagging her tail.

"I'll see you two for lunch back here...no point eating in the Great Hall just the three of us." Minerva said as she placed Nemain on the floor.

Luna and Ginny followed Hagrid from Minerva's office, the puppies trailing behind them.

"Hagrid?" Luna called, waiting for him to face her before continuing, "Can we catch up with up in a minute?"

"Sure...I'll be down at my cabin..." Her replied and called the pups after him.

Luna took Ginny's hand, led her over to an alcove and pushed her up against the way.

As she closed in to kiss Ginny she stopped when she felt her hand on her chest.

"What are you doing?" Ginny asked.

"Proving a point to you?" Luna replied smiling and stepped away.

"And that would be?"

"Why did you just stop me?" Luna countered.

"Because it felt wrong..." Ginny replied thoughtfully, "But why now and not yesterday?"

Luna took her hand and led her towards the Entrance Hall.

"Because, Gin...Hermione's not here," Luna laughed lightly when she saw the bemused look on Ginny's face, "It only feels right when we're together...all three of us...when I'm alone with you, you're my best friend. The girl who held me when I had nightmares...when I'm with both of you, you're something more... And when I'm alone with Hermione...she's my friend and my best friend's girlfriend, nothing more...until we're all together."

They had exited into the sunshine before Ginny replied, "Why are you telling me this Luna?"

"Because, Gin...you need to know, Hermione will never leave you...not for me, not for anyone," She stopped and waited for Ginny to meet her eyes, "What the three of us shared yesterday? Yes, it was incredible...but it doesn't ever have to happen again if it makes you uncomfortable."

Ginny laughed, "If I didn't know better...I'd think you and Hermione talked without me at some point."

"We didn't have to Gin...we can tell what's bothering you...even if you don't understand it."

Ginny studied Luna a moment, "You have a theory..."

"I'm starting to wonder...when the three of us are together...how much of what we feel is because it's what are soul's already know or if things would have still happened they way they did." Luna replied, "Gin, really though, if that part of my relationship with you and Hermione stops, yes, I'd be a little disappointed but I'd understand...I don't think it happened this fast with the Sisters."

Ginny shook her head and laughed as she she started walking again.

"Luna, honestly, I don't think the three of us can stop what we started, now...but I guess, maybe, it's a little weird..." Ginny trailed off.

"Because you haven't been with Hermione very long...that's why I suggested you two spend the night alone tonight...you need to reconnect with her..." Luna replied, "You need to be together alone after what happened yesterday...you both need to remind each other that you're each other's one and only."

"What's happening with you doesn't change that Luna..." Ginny replied.

"I know that...but you need you to believe it..." Luna countered.

Ginny put her arm around Luna's shoulder and kissed her temple.

"Will I ever stop being afraid of losing her...now that she's finally mine?" Ginny asked wistfully.

"Maybe not, Gin...just shows how much you love her...but eventually you'll get it through your thick skull...she's not going anywhere." Luna replied, shoving her playfully.


	12. Chapter 12-MR Santiago

Hermione stepped out of the fire at the Leaky Cauldron, rubbing her chest slightly as she looked around. Her heart had ached briefly as she traveled, but it had returned to normal again. She looked around the dim pub for her father. She didn't see him and was about to approach the bar to see if a message had been left for her, when she heard a chair scrape on the floor and someone clearing their throat behind her.

She turned to find an elderly man, perhaps in his eighties, looking down at her and smiling.

"Good morning, my dear," he said quietly.

She looked up into his eyes a moment and then smiled. The man in front of her may not look like the man she knew to be her father, but his blue eyes twinkled just the same.

"Good morning," she replied and hugged him briefly. "To the Quidditch Shop first, then?"

He nodded and headed for the back courtyard and the hidden entrance to Diagon Alley.

As they approached Quality Quidditch Supplies, Hermione was surprised to find the store still closed and a line forming in front of the door. She went to take her place at the end of it when she felt her father's hand on her shoulder.

"He is expecting you, and would like to talk to you before the shop opens," he told her as he walked towards the door and knocked.

"_And who, exactly, do I tell him you are?"_ Hermione thought to him.

"_Your grandfather from another country and unfortunately I don't speak english."_ He thought back to her and smiled when the door opened to admit them.

"Good morning, Miss Granger. So happy to see you..." The shop's owner greeted her warmly, "I understand you're looking to purchase two more brooms."

"And good morning to you, Mr. Besom...I am looking for two brooms, but I don't understand why you needed to keep the shop closed for my benefit," she responded.

Mr. Besom looked to her and smiled.

"You are a very perceptive young lady," he replied and led her over to the counter. "I wished to meet with you...I had made mention of sharing the Purpleheart wood broom's profits with you...with the ideas you gave me, they have become more profitable than I had imagined and..." He paused as he placed a parchment on the counter. "I would like to officially offer you a share..."

Hermione looked over the contract in front of her. It seemed to be straightforward enough—ten percent of the broom's profits in return for her silence.

She stared at him a moment before looking around the shop, assessing the line outside, and then looked back at him.

"I appreciate your offer, sir, however..." She smiled. At Mr Besom's bemused smile, she continued. "Your business...your whole business, has become more profitable, has it not?" She asked him.

He nodded. "It has. Your idea to make a broom with one auto-adjust made me think...I now offer the Purpleheart wood broom as a basic model and then people can choose which extras they would like...and I can't seem to make the men's version fast enough..." He trailed off sighing as he reached under the counter and took out a second parchment and removed the first.

Hermione leaned over and smiled. The new contract gave her twenty-five percent of the shop's total profits and termed her participation as a 'Silent Partner'. She smiled and reached for a quill to sign it.

"This is most generous of you, sir...thank you," she said as she added her signature to the contract.

"You'll forgive me for the first contract?" He asked as he signed it, "You can't blame an old man for trying."

"No...I suppose I can't," she said, smiling. "Your basic model Purpleheart wood brooms...can people come back to have more features added at a later time?"

"I hadn't thought of that..." He trailed off and then, frowning slightly, scratched something out on the parchment, changed something, and then initialed it before turning it back around for Hermione to initial the change.

She looked down and smiled when she saw that he had changed the percentage to thirty.

She added her initials and smiled. "You didn't have to do that, but thank you."

"Think nothing of it, my dear...with your help I might actually be able to retire comfortably in a few years..." He smiled broadly at the thought. "Now I believe you wanted two more brooms?"

She smiled and nodded, "Yes...but my friend and I don't need anything as special as a Purpleheart wood broom..." She watched as he placed two of the beautiful purple brooms on the counter.

"Nonsense, my dear...these two are on the house and I can make them as basic or as fancy as you like..." He smiled warmly, "What lettering would you like on them and what will you be using them for so I can add all the features I think would be useful to you?"

"HGW on mine...I'm not sure about the other, I'll write you tonight...and just basic flying, really...just the auto-adjust would be enough. Can you have them shipped to Hogwarts for me...I'm spending a few days there taking extra studies..." Hermione answered him as she looked to her father. "I'm sorry, Mr. Besom...I've been rude...my grandfather, Mr. Santiago, from Brazil...he doesn't speak english, unfortunately, but he does understand to some degree."

Mr. Besom went to shake his hand, "You must be very proud of your Granddaughter, sir...she is extremely intelligent and wise beyond her years."

Dumbledore smiled and shook his hand. "Thank you," he replied in a heavily accented english.

"Shall we?" Hermione asked as she turned to him, and when he had nodded, turned back to Mr. Besom. "My girlfriend loves her broom, by the way...Thank you, for everything."

"It is my pleasure, my dear...I will send the brooms along to you once you've let me know what you want on the second broom," he said, smiling. "Have a wonderful day." He led them out of the shop and let in his first customers for the day.

As she and her father made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron, Albus asked, "I'm curious, my dear, how much of that exchange was due to your gift?"

"You think I used my gift to manipulate his offer?" She asked him ruefully.

"No...he already had his second offer ready...I'm curious as to how you knew that," he replied kindly.

Hermione shook her head, laughing as they passed through the Leaky Cauldron to get to the busy Muggle street on the other side, "My dad has a saying...if you'll excuse my language...if bullshit were music, you'd be a brass band." She laughed at her father's expression, "Well, I prefer to think of myself as a Symphony Orchestra."

They both laughed for a few minutes before Hermione explained further. "It is a part of my gift...always knowing what people want to hear. I don't have to actively read them to do it...it's like the passive learning —I do it without thinking...I can use my words to influence them, not my gift, not in that way..."

"Have you considered politics, my dear, when all this is over?" He asked her warmly as he put an arm around her shoulders.

"To be honest, I haven't given that part of my future much thought..." Hermione replied quietly, laughing ruefully before continuing. "Not that, between my stock investments and now part ownership of a successful broom shop..."

"I see your point...it's not like you'll _have_ to work..." Albus replied. "We have some time before my appointment...would you like to get something to eat?"

Hermione stopped and looked around, her eyes landing on a McDonald's across the street.

"I would love to go for some fast food...my parents don't let me eat junk food very often, but if you'd like to get something, I don't know, healthier...I'd understand."

"I'm not allowed to eat before my tests...so you can have whatever you like."

"Excellent," Hermione replied as she fished in her pocket for something and then showed him a small plastic card. "It's a bank card...it lets me use money directly from my account without having to carry it around."

"How convenient."

"It really is...so much easier than carrying a pocket full of Galleons..." Hermione trailed off, lost in thought as a smile played around her lips. "Something else to work on, when I graduate..."

"I'm sorry?" Albus asked as they entered the McDonalds.

"Why don't you sit at a table outside...I'll order and be out in a moment."

"Very well," Albus replied, and went to find a seat and wait for his daughter.

She came to join him a few minutes later, her tray laden with fries, a hamburger and soft drink.

"My first year at Hogwarts...I missed my computer so badly..." Hermione started as she ate. "Writing essays was a pain...I'd read through it and realize I'd missed something and then have to rewrite the whole thing...I discovered some spells that made it easier to edit my work...but I still miss the convenience of a computer."

She looked at him thoughtfully before continuing.

"I know the reason we can't use electricity is because our magic screws it up...but there are some Muggle things that would be useful to the Magical Community. Like bank cards...or a central repository for information...it would make research so much easier..."

Albus studied her a moment before replying.

"I think, my dear, your knowledge of the Muggle world may prove invaluable in the future."

"What makes you say that?" She asked him, surprised.

"If there comes a day when you need to hide...the Muggle world may be the safest place to do it..."

"That's why you agreed to Luna and Ginny spending a few days in London with me at the end of the summer?" She asked him as they both went to stand. "So they'd be more comfortable?"

"It is...and I've spoken to Sirius. He and Harry will be joining you at your parents the day before you go to the Burrow," said Albus, smiling. "Harry is joining him at his family home in London the day before his birthday...perhaps you three would like to go to his birthday party?"

Hermione shook her head. "I'll ask Ginny and Luna but...I'm not ready to talk to Ron yet, about me and Ginny...I want to talk to Harry alone first...have him on my side before I talk to Ron..."

"There's something else worrying you though, isn't there?" Albus asked softly as he put his arm protectively around her shoulders again.

"I'm worried about spending too much time with Harry, to be honest..." Hermione trailed off.

"Because you feel you can't be honest with him?"

"That...and I'm afraid he might notice that I resent him, a little..." She admitted quietly and stopped to look up at him. "Sometimes, even though I know...you told us the truth for the same reasons you can't tell Harry the truth about his destiny...it's the best way to keep us safe...sometimes, it makes everything only more confusing...it would be nice, not to wonder, if the things we do and feel are entirely our own, or because of what happened before."

"You're talking about what happened yesterday?" He asked gently.

"How much did Minerva tell you?" She asked him, blushing slightly.

"Only that, when you found Morrigan, you were able to channel Luna and Ginny's gifts as well," He smiled as he put a hand on her shoulder. "I do know what that means, but we don't have to talk about it, if you're not comfortable discussing it."

"I'm not...it was weird enough talking to Minerva about it," Hermione sighed. "It's not that I have any doubt in my mind that I love Ginny, that I'm going to spend the rest of my life with her...but it seems like everything that happens to us...it always seems to be for a reason, always seems to have some greater significance...even before I suggested we...I knew it might change our power connection between the three of us...make us stronger...when I heard Morrigan, I knew it would be easier if I could just use their gifts along with my own, and for some reason I knew it would work."

They had resumed walking before Hermione spoke again. "Minerva thinks Morrigan might have been trying to find us since last fall...when we performed the wolf Patronuses...they were drawn to us..."

"That is the working assumption..." He trailed off at the smile on her face.

"Can I show you a couple of memories? From yesterday?"

When he smiled and nodded, she showed him, first the entire memory from the moment they had first heard the twig snap, to when Minerva had transfigured Morrigan's body. Next she showed him Nemain's dream, pleased when she heard his gasp at its significance.

"Our wolves...they went to find them, kept them safe...that's why they came to me right away, the pups...they recognized the wolf inside me and I had already kept them safe..." She said thoughtfully. Laughing quietly, she added, "And I thought it was just because they understood me."

She turned to look to her father when she heard him sniff and found him wiping away a tear.

He smiled and looked at her fondly. "My dear, you know what I wonder?" He asked her, continuing once she had shaken her head. "I wonder if there will ever come a day when your kindness will cease to amaze me..." He laughed a little when she blushed at the compliment. "I should, however, not be surprised...you have always shown Minerva and I the utmost kindness and respect...despite having plenty of reasons not to."

"It is something my Mother taught me...treat others the way you want to be treated and usually they'll do just that," Hermione replied. "Yes...when we first figured it out, maybe I was angry, resentful. Maybe I still felt that way, a little, before I came to talk to you about the Sisters."

She looked at him and smiled before continuing.

"But, by the time I got to your office...after what Harry told me, and realising how I feel about Ginny...I walked in and I saw the fear in your eyes, the worry...I recognised it, because I felt the same...my whole life, before I came to Hogwarts, I fought to be accepted for who I was. You don't think I was afraid of rejection as well?" She asked him gently but continued before he could answer. "I was emotionally raw...scared...when I saw the looks on your faces...any fight I had left? It was gone...I hoped if I was honest with you, accepted you for who you are...you'd do the same for me..."

"More people should think the way you do, my dear..." He pulled her into a hug. "How could you ever think that I would reject you, my dear, when I went to such great lengths to see that you were born?"

"I know," she admitted as she stepped back, "but you have no idea how relieved I was when you were both just honest with me..." She looked to the building they had stopped in front of.

It was a private medical clinic. When Hermione had first come up with the idea she had written her mother and asked her to make them an appointment.

"Are you ready?" She asked as she looked to her father. When he nodded and reached for her hand she commented, "Actually, I'm impressed with how comfortable you've been this whole time."

"Before you were born, I tried to spend some of my spare time in London." He paused as she opened the doors for them. "It was easier...in the Magical community I was easily recognized, but outside in the Muggle world, I could blend in..."

"Why stop when I was born?"

"It wasn't only due to your birth...you must remember the state of peril we were all in at the time...I couldn't risk drawing the fight into the Muggle world...and it was easier to fight the urge to check on you myself, if I stayed away...I couldn't risk someone finding out who you were."

He paused in the hallway before entering the waiting area, "I am going to perform a few subtle charms...when I speak to you they will believe I'm speaking Portuguese...they will also believe you are in your early twenties." He smiled at the look of shock on her face. "You are far more self assured and knowledgeable than many twice your age, this will arouse less suspicion."

"And you don't think waving a wand around won't raise a few questions?" She asked.

"Not all magic requires a wand," he replied vaguely, his eyes twinkling. "However, the charm I need to place on you does." Wordlessly he took his wand from his sleeve, waved it quickly and then returned it to it's hiding spot, "Now everyone will think you are the age you act, sometimes." He winked as he pushed open the door.

"Remember you need to try to harness your magic when they're doing any tests with a machine...or they might not work," she told him quietly as they approached the desk.

The young woman looked up and smiled.

"Two o'clock appointment for Mr. Santiago?" Hermione said.

"Of course, please follow me..."

"Will I be able to stay with him? He understands most english but doesn't speak it very well."

"Of course, and you are?" She asked as she led them into an exam room.

"His granddaughter, Hermione," she responded.

"Please have him change into a gown. Someone will be along shortly to draw some blood before the rest of the tests that have been ordered," she said, smiling. "The doctor will be in shortly to explain."

"Thank you," Hermione replied. After they were alone she turned to her father and was about to ask if he'd like some privacy to change, only to find him already in his gown. "You need to stop, or you're going to mess up the machines...the charms we have on ourselves are already bad enough."

He nodded sheepishly as he withdrew several vials of blood from the pocket of his suit jacket.

"No...you're doing the blood tests the regular way..."

"But it is my blood..."

"You're afraid of needles?" She teased him, almost laughing when he nodded, "It's no big deal...and we can't risk any more magic..." She was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I'm here to take some blood..." A young male nurse stood in the doorway, "from a Mr. Santiago?"

Hermione nodded, "Please be gentle...he's never had blood drawn before..."

"I'll do my best," the young man said, smiling. "Please sit."

Albus took a seat and offered his right arm to the nurse while Hermione held his left. He watched in fascination as the young man tied a rubber tube around his bicep and asked him to make a fist.

"Great veins for someone your age, sir." He informed them as he found an appropriate place to draw blood from.

Hermione watched as her father clenched his fist even harder as the nurse inserted the needle into his vein and again stifled a laugh when he sighed audibly in relief. "See? Not so bad, right?" She asked as she watched the nurse reach with his free hand and unclench his fist.

"No." Albus replied simply as the young man smiled to him and Hermione clearly saw her father blush.

"The doctor will be with you shortly to explain the tests you will be taking," He told them before leaving.

They spent the next few hours running just about every test the clinic offered until they were finally complete. Albus changed back into his suit, then they went to wait patiently for the doctor in his office.

He joined them after about ten minutes and sat behind his desk.

"It will be about a week before we receive all the test results and have them analysed. However, Mr. Santiago, from what I've seen so far, you are in excellent health for a man of eighty." He turned to Hermione. "We will have the test results sent to your mother as soon as they are ready and I will contact you if there is anything of concern."

"Thank you, Doctor." Hermione said as she stood to shake his hand, "You and your staff have been amazing with my Grandfather. He is from a small town in Brazil...I admit I was worried he would feel overwhelmed..."

Hermione watched as Albus stood and shook the man's hand as well before they left.

Once they had regained the sunlit street Albus turned to Hermione.

"Hermione, my dear, would you mind if we apparate back to Hogwart's? I admit, controlling my magic for such a period of time has left me drained," he told her quietly.

"Of course," she replied, and led him to a quiet alley.

She took his arm and closed her eyes, opening them again when the noise of the London street had vanished. She took a deep breath of fresh air and smiled. She turned to her father and watched as he removed the various charms that had concealed his identity.

"Eighty, eh?" She teased him, "Just how old are you...really?"

"I celebrated by ninety-eighth birthday the year you were born." He smiled at her look at shock, "Yes my dear, your conception is something of a medical miracle."

As they started their walk towards the castle, Hermione thought to Ginny, "_I'm back...walking towards the castle now."_

"_We'll come meet you..." _Came Ginny's reply. "_We were just visiting Hagrid and the pups."_

Hermione looked towards Hagrid's and saw Ginny and Luna walking towards her.

She looked to her father who was smiling.

"Go on then...meet me in my office. The Gargoyle will now recognize you and not need a password. We'll be having dinner in my private chambers." Hermione hugged him and then raced away to find Ginny, who had broken into a run to meet her.

They met about halfway, knocking each other to the ground with the force of their embrace.

Hermione drew Ginny into a long kiss, pausing only to say quietly, "God...I missed you."

**A/N Many thanks to Home by Twilight who has generously agreed to proofread my work. There may still be a few mistakes as I want to be able to post chapters as soon as they're done. I will replace the chapter once a final proofread has been done by my proofreading guardian angel. Enjoy all...**

**A/N 2-this is now the revised and properly edited, perhaps for the first time, chapter. I will continue to try to post a chapter a day, but I warn you, there may be mistakes until we get the re edit done.**


	13. Chapter 13-Godric's Trophy Room

**A/N so this the re re edit. Enjoy! Thanks, as always, to HBT**

By the time Ginny and Hermione had untangled themselves, they had been joined by the puppies and brought into their rough housing. As they stood, they heard Luna and Albus laughing as they got closer.

"The puppies will be staying with Hagrid in his cabin until they are old enough to fend for themselves in the forest," Albus told them, smiling at the still playing puppies. "When you are not at Hogwarts, they will stay at the cottage...the magical barrier will be changed to make sure they do not pass through it again. They will be safe there, and here. During the school year, they will have the run of a very large part of the Forbidden Forest and you will be able to visit with them whenever you like. Now, what are their names?"

"The white one is Baddy, the one with the red streaks is Macha and the one with the brown is Nemain." As Hermione had said each of the pups names, they had looked at her. She knelt down to speak with them. "You guys are staying with Hagrid at night...we'll come see you in the morning. Now head on back to Hagrid's," she told them as she patted each of them in turn.

They all laughed lightly as the puppies did exactly as they were told and wandered off in the direction of Hagrid's.

"My dear...you might want to consider becoming a magical animal doctor..." Albus teased. "Come...I haven't eaten all day and I would very much like to..."

The girls followed a few steps behind, Hermione in the middle, her arms around Luna and Ginny's waists. "You guys have a good day?" She asked them before kissing Luna's temple.

"Tiring, but yes...we got the electives out of the way today...not that Hagrid really tested us..." Luna answered.

"Have they told you what you'll be doing tomorrow?" Hermione asked them.

"No...Minerva said she'd be telling us over dinner..." Ginny replied. "How was your day?"

"Exhausting," Hermione replied as she looked at her father's back. Laughing, she added: "They did tests for three hours...I lost track of how many times I had to remind him not to use his magic; it kept messing up the machines..." She shook her head. "Unfortunately, there are a few Muggles who may not remember much about today."

"What was it like? Being alone with him?" Luna asked quietly as they ascended the steps to the castle.

"It was weird, but mostly because he didn't look like himself...if it weren't for his eyes and his voice...it would have been like I was talking to a stranger..." Hermione replied thoughtfully, then looked at Ginny and smiled. "The broom shop was interesting though..."

"What did he want to talk to you about?" Ginny asked.

"You know how I told you Mr. Besom offered me a share of the profits from the Purpleheart wood brooms?" Ginny nodded. "Well...he's become very successful due to the ideas I gave him and the ones he came up with because of them. He doesn't want anyone to know his best ideas came from a, not even, fifteen year old girl." She paused to draw out the suspense. "I signed a contract naming me a silent partner, which entitles me to thirty percent of his shop's profits and," she smiled at Luna, "he insisted I take two more Purpleheart wood brooms for you and I. I just have to write to him and let him know what you want on it."

Ginny stopped and went to stand in front of Hermione.

"You're amazing, you know that?" she said, awed.

"I didn't expect him to do that, Gin...he had two contracts when I got there," Hermione laughed at the memory on Mr. Besom's face as he pulled out the second contract. "He's just protecting his business. Lucky for me, he was more than fair."

Hermione kissed her and when they had started walking again, she asked Luna, "So what do want on your broom, Luna?"

"Just my initials, I guess...aren't you worried someone might ask how the three of us have the most expensive brooms available?" Luna asked.

"I thought about that...I'm going to ask him to place a charm that makes other people see it as a regular broom...I'll tell him it's an anti-theft device." Hermione replied as they followed Albus behind the Gargoyle that guarded his office.

"Watch him offer you another five percent for the idea." Luna teased.

"I doubt it...he already does that for some of his other brooms. Only those charms are to make the broom appear better than they are. Has Elly been around today? I need to send notes to Mr. Besom and my mother."

"Haven't seen her," Ginny replied. "Doesn't mean she's not around though..."

"I'll call her after dinner," Hermione said as they followed Albus into, then through his office to another set of stairs that led them down to his private quarters. At the bottom of the stairs they entered a room that looked to be a combination of a sitting room, dining room and, due to the thousands of books covering every available inch of wall space, a library.

"And you actually ran out of room?" Hermione said, awed as she surveyed the sheer volume of books.

Albus laughed, and replied, "I did...I have, over the years, collected several copies of the same book and have them stored in different places so I will always have a copy. Now come, sit...I see dinner has already arrived and..." he paused as Minerva entered, "...our last dinner guest has joined us. How did they do on their exams today, Minerva?"

"Perfect...all three of them," Minerva replied proudly as she went to take her seat at the table. The rest followed suit and joined her. Once they had served themselves and were eating quietly, Minerva told them their schedule for the rest of the week.

"Each day you will sit a theory exam, have at least a half hour break, then complete your practical exam, both in the morning and in the afternoon, with the exception of your Astronomy practical, which will take place Wednesday at midnight." She paused to eat for a few minutes before continuing. "Tomorrow morning you take your Charms exams, and then your History of Magic exam in the afternoon. On Wednesday morning, you will take you Potions exams and in the afternoon and evening will be taking your Astronomy exams. Thursday morning will be Defence Against the Dark Arts and in the afternoon Herbology. I will return on Friday to administer your Transfiguration exams."

"Where are you going?" Luna asked curious.

Minerva smiled and said, "Back to the cottage after dinner. Rosmerta finally feels Remus is up to running the Inn for a few days on his own and will be joining me while we have the cottage to ourselves."

"Yeah, because the place is so tiny you could have fifty people inside without running into each other for days..." Hermione teased.

They had all begun laughing, except for Luna who looked to Minerva, and asked, "How many rooms does the cottage actually have? I know you told us twenty..."

"I am actually not sure," Minerva admitted. "Twenty is the number of rooms I use on a regular basis and some rooms are only available at certain times of the year...to be honest, as I haven't spent much time there until recently, I've never fully explored the castle myself."

Hermione looked to her father. "And what are our plans?" she asked him.

"You will have the day to yourself tomorrow...I need to rest from today. But all three of you are welcome to join me for dinner here the rest of the week. On Wednesday, you will be taking some correctly brewed polyjuice potion and joining me for a trip to my family's home." He smiled at the look of surprise on his daughter's face. "I would like you to see the place where much of what I have to tell you took place, however, I cannot risk someone recognizing you."

"Who will I be?" Hermione asked.

"Minerva, if that is acceptable to you...she has visited my home before and her presence will not arouse suspicion," he replied.

They had finished their dinner and were eating their dessert before anyone spoke again.

"Minerva will now show you to your new sleeping quarters—I will meet you there," Albus informed them, smiling at their looks of confusion.

"I thought we were staying in our dorms?" Ginny asked.

"You were going to...until you spent the last week sneaking into each other's beds every night," Albus teased them. "We also wanted to give you the ability to spend nights with Luna without having to sneak out of your dorms to do it."

"I appreciate the offer, and your concerns, but...isn't that a bit too much special treatment?" Hermione asked her father carefully. "I mean...I'm sure there are other couples who want to spend the night together...and sometimes have their best friend from another house join them...doesn't seem fair."

Albus studied his daughter a moment before replying. "What isn't fair is the incredible burden that has been placed on you, all three of you, at such a young age..." He smiled, continuing "...and your relationship and friendship with Luna is unique. You two feel actual physical discomfort when you are parted...and Luna is affected by the separation as well. But you also all benefit from spending as much time together as possible...we've seen the effects. We are merely offering you a sanctuary that no one outside this room and the house elves knows exists."

"But still...won't people notice when we stop sleeping in our dorms?" Hermione asked.

"No," he replied, "but I will let Minerva show you and I will meet you there."

"Shall we?" Minerva asked as she stood.

The three girls followed Minerva from the room and out into the main castle. They followed behind her quietly until they realised they were heading towards Gryffindor Tower.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked as she caught up to her mentor.

"Your dorm room of course," she replied as they approached the portrait hole to the Gryffindor Common room. "That is why your father couldn't join us; men and boys are not allowed in the girls dorms. Luna, you will be able to enter your new accommodations from your dorm, but since we have no one to fool that you're in your bed, you can enter through Ginny's room for now."

They ascended the stairs to Hermione's room.

"Just lay on your bed and think of the word 'Sanctuary'," Minerva informed her.

Hermione lay on her bed and closed her eyes, but to Ginny and Luna nothing seemed to have happened.

"Why didn't it work?" Ginny asked as she watched Hermione turn over in bed.

"Are you so sure?" Minerva replied smiling. "Take a closer look."

Ginny and Luna walked over to the bed, Ginny trying to take Hermione's shoulder to turn her towards her, but when she did, she found it wasn't actually Hermione.

Minerva walked up behind them and explained. "It is similar to the Quidditch dummies you've been using for practice...only these ones will appear when you go to your sanctuary and replicate your sleeping forms until you return and take their places."

"You go ahead, Ginny, and meet Hermione from here...I'll take Luna down to your room...these beds aren't big enough for three of you." Minerva smiled and watched as Ginny went to take her place on Hermione's bed.

…

Hermione had laid down on her bed and closed her eyes. She thought the word Sanctuary and, as she opened her eyes, was going to tell Minerva it hadn't worked—when she realised it had. She sat up to find herself sitting in the middle of a very large bed, Ginny joining her a few minutes later.

"So what do you think?" asked Albus, who was standing by the window.

Hermione crawled off the bed and looked around. The room appeared to be a combination of sitting room and bedroom, with a long table for meals.

She turned to her father as Luna appeared on a second, slightly smaller bed, and asked, "Where exactly are we?"

"Gryffindor Tower, and this," he said, indicating the room, "was Godric Gryffindor's secret trophy room. If one were to take the time and physically measure each of the rooms below this one you would find the ceilings are not as high as they appear." He turned to Hermione. "Did you bring your map, my dear? I would like to show you something."

Hermione went to her backpack and took out their map. After unfolding and activating it, she placed it on the table. She looked at it closely and noticed new doors—that seem to lead to nowhere—scattered around the school.

"At night it would be best for you to enter through your dorm rooms, however, should the need arise. I have placed several more entry points around the school. They are invisible to others and can only be called into service by you three, Minerva and myself. All you need to do is think of this place and a door will appear to transport you here."

"And what if I want to sleep in my dorm?" Luna asked him, thinking of Padma.

"All the entry points only work when you ask them to," Albus replied. "Now, it has been a long day and the two of you need your rest for your exams tomorrow." He pointed to a door. "Behind that door is a full bathroom, and should you need provisions while you are here, simply ring the bell on the mantle, and an available house elf will appear to assist you." He looked to Hermione and Ginny. "Oh, and should the two of desire privacy, the drapes on the larger bed are enchanted to do so."

Hermione went to hug her father.

"Thank you...for this...it is truly amazing." Hermione smiled.

"You're all most welcome...frankly I was getting tired of staff asking me where the three of you were disappearing to all the time..." he smiled and winked to them, "...for your Saturday nights."

He briefly hugged Ginny and Luna before turning to leave. "When you want to re-enter the castle from here, just think of where in the castle you'd like to be and this door..." he said as he pointed to another door, "...will deliver you to the nearest door to your request." He hugged Hermione one last time. "Thank you, my dear, for today, and for your patience with me at the clinic."

"You're welcome...we will see you for dinner tomorrow?"

He smiled, nodded and, wishing them good night as he left, disappeared through the door he had indicated.

Hermione sighed, went to a window and opening it, thought to her raven Elly.

After retrieving a quill and some parchment, she went to join Ginny on the couch.

"So I guess Slytherin had his chamber, Rowena her room and Godric his trophy room...wonder what Helga Hufflepuff had?" Luna said thoughtfully. "It was awfully nice of them to do this for us."

"I guess there are some benefits to dating the Headmaster's daughter," Ginny teased.

"They're just trying to make some bits of our lives easier because the rest of it is only bound to get harder," Hermione speculated as she wrote her note to Mr. Besom. "Probably simpler as well...my dorm mates might not be the brightest, but they were bound to figure it out eventually...having this room will actually raise fewer questions...what did they do to our beds to make it look like we're there?" she asked as she looked up to them.

"Quidditch dummies...takes your place as soon as you're transported here and makes it look like you're still in your bed," Luna replied. "I'm going to take a shower."

Hermione watched her walk away, gathering her pajamas as she went, and entered their bathroom. They heard her laugh and saw her come back out.

"You need to see this," she told them, shaking her head.

Ginny and Hermione went to join her in the bathroom, laughing when they saw what was so funny. In addition to a bathtub large enough to swim laps in, there were three separate shower stalls, placed about ten feet away from each other, along one wall.

"Guess they don't want us to be tempted to try and shower together here, either," Ginny laughed.

"But why give us the huge bathtub...I doubt our rings would let us bathe together," Hermione added.

"Maybe not yet, but eventually...and we were able to swim together yesterday," Luna replied.

…

They had all showered and were sitting on the larger of the two beds talking when Luna yawned and informed them she was going to bed. She hugged and kissed each of them before crawling into the smaller of the two beds.

Hermione sighed as she closed the drapes and laid down next to Ginny.

Ginny turned on her side and then pulled Hermione into a deep kiss, stopping only to kiss her way down Hermione's neck, her free hand resting on her stomach. She felt Hermione's hand tangle in her hair as she was rolled onto her back and Hermione started kissing her again.

Hermione finally pulled away and looked into Ginny's bright brown eyes.

"How you feeling? About yesterday?" She asked her gently.

"Better actually...Luna made a point to me today..." Ginny trailed off as Hermione kissed her neck.

"Oh yes? And how did she do that?" Hermione whispered in her ear before started to kiss and nibble her way down Ginny's neck, her free hand slowly moving upwards along Ginny's rib cage.

"Pushed me against a wall and tried to kiss me." Ginny replied, almost laughing when Hermione met her eyes, a small frown creasing her forehead. "I said tried. I stopped her."

Ginny rolled Hermione onto her back and began running her fingers along her jaw.

"Why did you stop her though? You don't seem to have a problem kissing her while I'm around," Hermione asked her quietly.

"It didn't feel right, without you there...when it was just Luna and me, I didn't see her that way..."

"Luna's a clever girl," Hermione said smiling. "I was thinking about that today...about what happened yesterday...I only feel attracted to Luna when you're there..." She pulled Ginny down into a kiss, then added: "I'm starting to wonder how much we feel is really our own."

Ginny pulled back, frowning.

"Gin...I love you...that's not what I'm questioning...but Luna's loneliness, your jealousy and doubt about how I feel about you after yesterday..." She rolled onto her side beside Ginny, "and the reason things went as far as they did yesterday..."

"You think we only did that because we did last time?" Ginny asked quietly.

"I don't think we did anything we wouldn't have done normally...but Gin? Have I ever given you any reason to think I would leave you for Luna? For anyone?" Ginny shook her head. "Then why do you think you feel like I might?"

"Just scared that you will..." Ginny admitted softly.

"But I've never given you any reason, have I?" Hermione asked her.

"No..."

"No...and Luna's loneliness...haven't we done everything to make sure she knows how much we love her and let her know she'll always be a part of our lives?" she asked her, and continued when Ginny nodded slowly. "Those fears...I don't think they're ours...however it happened the first time...those fears may have been justified...but they aren't this time, because we changed how things happened...and we're honest with each other."

"Luna thinks part of my problem is that you and I haven't been together very long...that it probably didn't happen this fast for the Sisters..." Ginny said thoughtfully as she stared in Hermione's eyes. "You said you thought the same thing was bugging you?"

"I love Luna...I don't regret what happened between the three of us...but yeah, it bothered me a little when you kissed her...but probably because it had bothered Fania," Hermione said, smiling. "In their case, Elise and Fabiana were together when she joined them. Maybe she was afraid that Elise would go back to her."

"But you know I'd never leave you...not for Luna, not for anyone..." Ginny told her.

"I do, Gin," Hermione replied and kissed her as she entwined her legs with Ginny's and pulled her close. "But when we first started hanging out? Yeah, I was a little jealous...I may not have thought you were anything more than friends...but I felt like I could never compete with what you had with Luna."

Ginny laughed a little before replying, "And she always felt like she couldn't compete with how I feel about you...that once you and I were together, I wouldn't be her friend anymore."

They started kissing softly, rubbing each other's backs under their nightdresses.

"I do feel bad about one thing though..." Hermione whispered into Ginny's ear.

"And what's that?" Ginny asked sighing as Hermione gently bit her neck.

"The whole time I was touching Luna...I was imagining it was you I was touching..." she replied as she pulled away to look into her eyes. "When I suggested it...I never expected it to go past kissing...I feel like, in a way, I was using Luna...doing things to her that our rings won't let me do to you...and I would really rather be doing them to you."

"I was imagining, when you were touching Luna...that it was me you were touching," Ginny admitted.

"It started with the intention of making Luna feel good, it did..."

"But maybe we shouldn't let things go that far again until we're actually thinking about Luna while we're doing it?" Ginny asked.

"And until we're able to do those things to each other." Hermione smiled, her voice deepening a little as she pushed Ginny on her back. She started kissing Ginny's neck while bringing her hand up towards her breast at the same time. She heard Ginny moan as her hand came up to cup it and then gently run her thumb over Ginny's rapidly hardening nipple that lay under her nightdress. Ginny arched her back into Hermione's touch, and moaning, tangled her hand in Hermione's brown curls and pulled her into a kiss.

Ginny pushed Hermione onto her back and, looking into her eyes, saw her own desire reflected there.

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you.' Ginny said quietly and kissed her softly.

"I don't know that we should stop everything with Luna..."

"'Cause it still felt pretty good?" Ginny teased.

"Well...yes...but more because it does connect us and make us stronger." She pulled Ginny down for another kiss. "But we slow it down a whole lot...I still want you to be my first everything...and the next time I touch a bare breast? I want it to be yours..."

"Sounds good to me..." Ginny whispered into her ear before kissing her way down her neck while, ever so slowly, bringing her hand up to Hermione's breast, sighing when she was able to touch it.

Hermione turned on her side and, while pulling Ginny close with one arm, her other hand came to rest on Ginny's breast. Together they began touching and playing with each other's nipples while they kissed. Occasionally moaning or sighing at the same time.

After a little while Hermione sighed and lay on her back, Ginny coming to rest on her shoulder.

"You know what I'm starting to wonder?" Hermione asked quietly as she ran her hand up under the back of Ginny's nightdress again. "What it's going to feel like once we don't have the rings anymore..."

"It was your idea," Ginny teased.

"That isn't what I meant...I mean, what we were just doing...I was getting kind of really turned on but then...it just ebbed." Hermione sighed. "I wonder what it will feel like to just be able to give into it..."

"I'm looking forward to finding out..." Ginny replied, sighing. "But until we can...I'm happy our rings work the way they do...I feel satisfied right now and I can live with that..."

Hermione turned her head and kissed Ginny before saying quietly, "I love you...and nothing will ever change that...ever."

Ginny propped herself up on an elbow to look into her girlfriend's eyes.

"I love you too...and if you think I'm ever going to let you go after waiting this long for you..." Ginny trailed off and kissed her before continuing, "Then you really are the dumbest smart girl I've ever met."


	14. Chapter 14-The Forest Fae

**A/N Sorry this took so long folks, got distracted by a future scene yesterday and had to write it out before I forgot it. The good news, I largely have the next chapter thought out, so hopefully you'll get the next one before tomorrow afternoon. Enjoy!**

Luna woke first the next morning and sighed as she looked over to the bed her friends shared. She got up to face the second day of their exams but was sorely tempted to crawl into bed with them. She knew, however, they needed the time alone...as did she.

Their adventure at the lake had left Luna feeling content and less lonely, but it had confused her a bit as well. It wasn't that she hadn't enjoyed herself, but she felt she had _used_ her friends, in a way, because she had often found herself thinking of Padma while they touched her.

As she rang the bell to summon a house elf for their breakfast, she found herself thinking about the Sisters. When Hermione had first told them her theory about the relationship between Elise and Fabiana... it had made sense, but Luna had also felt sad for some reason. She realised that she had missed her chance to be with Ginny, even if she had never really thought of her that way.

She shook her head and went to start eating the meal the house elves had brought them.

"No," she thought to herself, "Ginny is my best friend...this time around we weren't meant to be together..." There was no denying, however, that she was physically attracted to both her friends. Granted, it was partly due the magical connection they shared and made them all feel good physically in a way that wasn't sexual in nature…but it had made her feel less lonely, too, and even though she hadn't expected it to happen, she wasn't sorry it had.

She turned to the bed her friends shared when she heard them emerging from behind the drapes.

"Good night?" she teased Ginny.

"Very...you sleep okay?" Hermione asked as she went to kiss Luna briefly before joining her at the table for breakfast.

"I did...but, if it's okay with you guys...I'd like to cuddle with you, either before we go to sleep or in the morning...doing all these exams back to back is going to be exhausting and I think both Ginny and I would benefit from the extra power boost to get through them."

Ginny kissed Luna briefly as well and, after taking her seat, kissed Hermione before filling her plate.

"You can spend the night with us if you want to." Hermione replied.

"I'd like that," Luna replied smiling.

"So what are you going to do for the day?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"I know this is going to sound weird but...I thought I might go for a run," Hermione replied.

"A run? Why?" Luna asked surprised.

"Well...I'm starting to realise just what good shape Ginny is in from all her flying and I think, in preparation for what is to come, it would benefit all of us to be in better shape...maybe we wouldn't get as physically tired from using our gifts if our bodies are stronger," Hermione explained. "In Muggle schools, physical education is part of the curriculum...I thought I'd add it to ours."

"Okay...so a run is going to take all of what, an hour or two?" Ginny asked her. "What are you going to do with the rest of your day?"

"Well...while I'm running, I thought I'd try to find us a nice spot in the grounds where the three of us, maybe four, if you bring Padma, Luna, can be outside without the prying eyes of others." Hermione smiled at Luna's faint blush. "I'm going to go play with the pups and take them running with me. Maybe after lunch I'll visit with Hagrid. Let me know when you're done with your exam and I'll head back."

"You nervous about going to where Albus grew up tomorrow?" Luna asked.

"Not really...going to be weird walking around as Minerva though..." She trailed off as she started to laugh, finally stammering out, "I am going to have to kiss you both goodbye before I take the polyjuice potion..."

Ginny started to laugh harder when she realised what Hermione was implying.

"Yes," Luna said thoughtfully, "I've finally gotten used to the idea of her being my friend...don't know how I'd feel about kissing her the way I kiss you."

Hermione turned her head to a sharp tap at the window.

"Who closed the window?" she asked as she went to let Elly in. "I'm sorry, beautiful...I forgot I called you last night...were you out there long?" The raven nodded. "Well, when you're ready, I've got a couple of notes to go to London. One to my mother and the other to Mr. Besom at the Quidditch shop." The raven nodded again and flew to the perch they had set up with food and water.

"The house elves must have closed it last night," Luna said thoughtfully.

"Huh?" Hermione asked as she sat back at the table.

"The window," Ginny replied.

"Oh...either that or they close magically when it reaches a certain temperature," Hermione replied thoughtfully. Noticing their bemused expressions, she continued, "I like sleeping with the window open...every night I open my dorm window and every morning it's closed."

"Maybe your dorm mates are closing it?" Luna asked.

"Nope...I could tell they were telling the truth when I asked them. Lavender actually said she liked sleeping with the window open too..." Hermione replied.

Ginny looked at her watch. "Damn, we have ten minutes to get to our exam."

Hermione laughed before kissing her and then pointed at the door her father had used the night before. "Just think of where you need to go and the door will take you as close as it can."

"Oh, right," Ginny replied, smacking her forehead. "But we still need to go."

Ginny and Luna quickly got dressed and then went to say goodbye to Hermione.

"Good luck," Hermione said as Luna came to give her a hug. She kissed her briefly before kissing Ginny again and then watched them leave.

She went and took out her map, checked to make sure they had arrived, and smiled when she saw their dots approaching the Charms classroom where Professor Flitwick waited for them.

Hermione walked over to Elly and stroked her head.

"I'm going for a run...I'll leave the letters. Take them when you're ready." Hermione laughed lightly as Elly rubbed her head against her finger. "You'll stay with my Mom until she gets the test results. We'll be back at the Cottage by Saturday, okay?" Elly nodded and flew to where Hermione's letters lay on the couch. "You ready to go now?" Elly nodded.

Hermione smiled and went to attach the letters to Elly's leg.

"Be safe," she said quietly, scratching under the birds chin. She watched as the bird flew off and then looked towards Hagrid's laughing when, even though she couldn't see them, she distinctly heard the pups howling.

"_I'll be right there you guys,"_ She thought to them and laughed when they stopped.

She got dressed quickly in a pair of shorts, a t-shirt and running shoes. She tied her hair back in a ponytail and headed for the door that would lead her into the castle. She thought of the Entrance Hall and stepped through, finding herself in a hallway just off of it.

She walked out into the sunshine and took a deep breath of the morning air. She carefully jogged down to Hagrid's, slipping a few times on the dew-soaked grass. As soon as she was in sight of Hagrid's cabin, she saw the puppies running towards her and stopped in her tracks. They'd grown.

They began yipping excitedly as they drew close and then each of them began bouncing off her legs with their front paws. She walked the rest of the way to where Hagrid sat by his cabin, the pups circling and wrestling each other around her.

Hagrid shook his head, smiling.

"Morning, Hagrid!" Hermione returned his smile. "Is it me or have they grown in twenty-four hours?"

"It's not you," he laughed. "When animals don' get enough to eat, they stop growing...as soon as they start eating properly again, they start growing again...pretty quick sometimes."

"How old do you reckon they are Hagrid?" she asked him as she went to sit beside him.

"I'd say about three months...or they wouldn't be eating meat or traveled so far, but they're still small right now...give 'em another week o' eatin' right and they'll be where they should be."

"Thanks, Hagrid, for helping us take care of them," she said, smiling. "Have they been behaving themselves?"

"They whined a little last night, but then I remembered the sleeping bag Professor McGonagall gave me and the three of them just crawled inside and went to sleep. Started stirring about an hour ago."

Hermione laughed and looked at her watch. "Yup," she thought to herself, "right around the time we woke up."

"Any word on Buckbeak?"

"Yeah," he sighed, "he's staying with Sirius, but he's stuck inside a house all the time..."

"But at least he's safe, right?"

"I suppose," He laughed ruefully, "But what's the point of being safe if you're not happy?"

"You have a point, Hagrid...but it's not forever..." She tried to console him, but was already coming up with a plan to save Buckbeak again. "Do you think they're up to going for a run with me?"

"Should be...stay out of the forest, though. Centaurs are still riled about the Dementors."

"I won't go near the forest, Hagrid, and I won't be gone too long." She looked to the pups. "C'mon you three...let's go for a run."

She ran towards the greenhouses but, as soon as she could no longer sense Hagrid watching her, she headed towards the forest. She wasn't worried about the Centaurs, or any of the other creatures in the forest. She could easily stay out of their way and barely use her gift to do it. She knew the pups would not get the full run of the forest come the fall, and she wanted them to enjoy their freedom while they could.

"_You guys lead the way...I'll follow,"_ she told them as her eyes adjusted to the light, and watched as they ran past her. They were easy enough to follow as they crashed through the underbrush. "_Try to find a path and stick to it..."_

She finally caught up with them a few minutes later, waiting on what appeared to be a seldom-used path. She broke into a slow jog, the pups just ahead of her. She was lost in her thoughts and not really paying attention to where she was going when she noticed that all three puppies had stopped and seem to be staring at a very small, but very bright, light.

She slowed as she drew nearer, trying to figure out what they were looking at, when she heard running water nearby. Suddenly the light zoomed off, the puppies in hot pursuit, heading towards the sound of running water.

She hit some sort of invisible barrier and fell back on her behind. The pups, however, had somehow managed to come to a stop just before the barrier. Hermione got carefully to her feet and walked slowly towards where the pups sat staring again at the bright light, her hand out in front of her.

As her hand touched the barrier, the light rose to eye level and stopped. Hermione gasped softly as she realised she was looking at a faery. "I mean you no harm," she said quietly, thinking of how she had gained Morrigan's trust.

The little faery smiled and Hermione felt her hand pass through the barrier. "Can my little friends come with me? They won't hurt you either."

"We know," came a tiny tinkling voice, "Follow me..."

Hermione followed the faery and was stunned by what she saw when she passed the barrier completely, the pups passing her to go drink water from a fresh spring coming out of the side of a rock.

She turned around slowly, inhaling as she did. Everywhere she looked was a different kind of flower. Roses of every colour, orchids...and so many more, she couldn't name all of them.

As she looked around, she saw more and more small lights just inside the tree line.

The faery that had first greeted her came to hover in front of her face again.

"Who are you?" the little faery asked.

"Hermione...I'm a student at the school," she replied quietly, trying not to scare it.

The little faery squinted at her a moment.

"You weren't before...you're his, aren't you?" it asked, smiling.

"I'm sorry?"

"Dumbledore...you're his child."

"I am...but how do you know that?" she asked.

"He is our friend...we recognize him in you."

"He knows of this place?"

There was a tinkling through the trees and she realised they were laughing.

"No...he calls to us, we come...the last of your kind to visit this place was Helga...she planted the flowers, we still tend them," the faery replied. "She created the barrier you passed...it keeps us safe."

"But why did you let me pass?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Because we recognized your magic...we've met you before...or at least our ancestors have."

"You've met the Sisters?" Hermione asked in awe, and went to sit on the ground.

"We did...we have no sense of time here, but it was many generations ago," the faery answered as it landed on a branch near her.

"It's beautiful here...how has no one ever found it before?" Hermione asked.

"No one knows it exists, so they haven't looked for it."

"I'm sorry...I haven't asked your name."

"We have no name...we are simply the forest fae." the faery replied.

"_Hermione? It's lunch...where are you?" _Came Ginny's thought.

Hermione looked down at her watch; it was barely nine o'clock.

"Does time pass differently here?" she asked as she she stood.

"It does...will you visit again?" the faery asked as it followed her.

"If I can find you..."

"We will find you..."

"Would it be okay if I brought my two friends? The other Sisters?" she asked as she walked back towards the barrier.

"Of course...have a good day, Fania...so nice to see you again." she heard them all say as she passed back through the barrier.

"_I'm coming, babe," _she thought to Ginny.

"_Where the hell are you? It's almost dinner..." _came Ginny's anxious reply.

"_Lost track of time—be back as quick as I can..." _She looked down at her watch and was stunned as she watched it running quickly forward, finally coming to rest at four in the afternoon. As the puppies passed her, she ran after them as quickly as she could as she pondered what the Faery had told her.

As she approached Hagrid's cabin, she saw him standing outside with Ginny and Luna, all three of them looking anxious.

"I though' I told yeh to stay out of the forest," Hagrid stated gruffly.

"I did...I was on the other side of it when I realised the time...I only cut through it for the last little bit to get here faster," Hermione said as she caught her breath. "I fell asleep in the sun...lost track of time," she added as she went to give Ginny a hug.

After she had hugged Luna as well, she was handed a note.

"_My dear, I will you leave you three to dinner to yourselves. I will meet you in your Sanctuary after Ginny and Luna have left for their exams, Dear-Old-Dad." _Hermione read the note, shaking her head.

Hermione called the pups over and told them to be good for Hagrid before they made their way slowly to the castle. "So...where were you really?" Luna asked.

"I found Helga's secret," Hermione replied, "and time moves slower when you're there..."

"That's why I didn't hear you for four hours?" Ginny asked as she took her hand.

"Yeah...to me it was only a few minutes in between." She leaned over and kissed Ginny. "I'm sorry I worried you...were you okay for History of Magic Exam?"

Both girls nodded then Ginny replied, "But only because Luna kept having to calm me."

Hermione leaned over and kissed Luna's temple. "Because you could feel I was okay?" she asked her.

"I could tell you were okay...but we were still worried when you didn't answer..." Luna replied.

"Why not just keep talking to me though?" Hermione asked.

"Well...we waited for you to show up for lunch, and by the time we figured out you weren't coming, we had to sit our next exam so we couldn't." Ginny replied.

"And the further away you are...the more tiring it is..." Luna added.

"And you needed to be able to concentrate," Hermione answered as she led them to the door she had used earlier. Thinking the word Sanctuary as she approached, she passed through it and was joined moments later by Ginny and Luna.

"So tell us about Helga's secret," Ginny asked as she went to ring the bell for dinner.

Hermione waited until the houses elves had come and gone, their dinner on the table in front of them, before she took their hands and passed them the memory of her morning.

"They've met the Sisters?" Luna asked.

"Yes...but since time moves slower there and I have no idea how long faeries live, there's no way of telling when they met them...or how much information has been passed down to them over the years."

"And they know Albus?" Ginny asked.

"They do...they called him a friend and they recognized not only him in me, but Fania as well...they actually called me that when I left," Hermione replied thoughtfully. "But I suppose it lends more credence to the idea that we're them, reincarnated."

"Pity we won't be able to visit 'til the fall, Gin, it looked beautiful," Luna replied thoughtfully.

"Um, why not?" Ginny asked.

"We could go in for fifteen minutes and miss a whole day..." Luna replied.

"Not necessarily," Hermione interrupted. "When I came back out, my watch caught back up to the right time...or we can just leave a watch outside the barrier and check it periodically."

"But we still don't have time this week," Ginny sighed. "We can't risk missing an exam or not getting enough sleep."

"That's true..." Luna trailed off and started laughing lightly, "Dear-old-dad? You said he's at least one hundred and thirteen?" Hermione nodded. "And the doctor said he was in great shape for a man of eighty?"

"You have a theory..." Ginny said quietly.

"The spring...it's why it stops time inside the magical dome," Luna started to explain, but paused at the look on Hermione's face. "The puppies will be fine, I think. If you drink the water while you're inside it's just water...but he's never been there…" This time Ginny was the one to interrupt.

"But when I healed him...he was in so much pain," she said.

"Because he's still physically a man of at least eighty, the water slows or maybe even stops, the aging process for a while when it's drunk outside of the dome, but it doesn't reverse the aging process... dear-old-dad probably has no idea what the water does, and only asks for it when he feels the effects of age creeping up on him again," Luna explained to the impressed looks on her friend's faces.

"And here I thought he managed to stay alive so long out of sheer stubbornness," Hermione said thoughtfully. "I'm going to take a bath…come talk to me once I'm covered in bubbles—both of you?"

"Okay," Ginny replied before accepting Hermione's kiss. "Pity I don't think I could join you..." she teased as she watched Hermione go to gather her things.

Hermione sighed and walked back to Ginny and kissed her. "I'd like that too, love...but the three of us need to talk and I have a feeling our rings would keep us all far away from each other in the tub...that's why it's so big...they didn't give us three showers and a huge tub to keep us apart—they did it to save us time." Hermione smiled. "Maybe you can wash my hair and, perhaps, my back for me?"

"Okay," Ginny replied smiling.

"Should I leave you two alone?" Luna teased.

"No, we need to talk..." Hermione replied as she went to kiss the top of Luna's head. "And if you're there, Ginny might actually be able to keep her mind out of the gutter long enough to wash my hair and back," she teased a blushing Ginny. "I'll let you know when I'm ready."

Hermione gathered her clothes and went into the bathroom. She went to fill the tub and found that it had six taps. She turned on one and found it was plain water at exactly the right temperature. She left it running and tried another, pleased when it produced large lilac scented bubbles. She left it running as well and went to get undressed.

By the time she was ready to get into the tub she found it was already full and, after turning off the taps, slipped below the bubbles before thinking to Ginny, "_Okay...it's safe."_

When her head emerged from the bubbles she found Ginny and Luna sitting on the edge of the tub laughing. "What?"

"The bubbles...I think we could manage a bath together..." Ginny laughed as she reached for the shampoo. Hermione turned her back to her smirking and leaned against the tub where Ginny sat. She sighed as she felt Ginny start to massage her scalp.

"Can I ask you guys something?" Luna asked quietly.

"Sure, Luna, anything..." Hermione replied.

"I know why I feel guilty about what happened at the lake...but why do both of you?"

Ginny laughed, "You feel guilty about being with us because of Padma?"

"Sort of," Luna replied as she passed a jug of clean water to Ginny so she could rinse out Hermione's hair, "but don't change the subject..."

Hermione turned to face them as she started to work the conditioner into her hair.

"I could have done that," Ginny said frowning.

"Didn't move here of my own choice," Hermione laughed before continuing. "Luna, we feel bad because..." She trailed off as she looked to Ginny; she had no clue how to phrase it delicately.

"We were talking last night," Ginny continued for her, sighing. "We realised the reason it got so out of hand was because, at some point, we stopped thinking about you and started thinking about each other."

Both Hermione and Ginny were surprised when Luna laughed. "That's part of the reason I was feeling guilty...I must have sensed the shift in your intent—so did your rings—and that's why they stopped you. But..." she blushed, "I think that was when I started thinking about Padma."

They all started laughing.

"You said that was only a part?" Ginny asked finally as Hermione came back to the side of the tub to have the conditioner rinsed out.

"Well...I was feeling bad about not being able to touch you guys back and make you feel just as good as I was, but..." Luna smirked. "Now that I know I didn't have to..."

Ginny and Hermione blushed, the latter turning and splashing Luna.

"But still..." Hermione said as she turned and faced them again. "Luna, until we're only doing it to make you feel good...we should probably cool it—it doesn't feel right."

At the look of sadness on Luna's face Ginny reached out and took her hand.

"Not completely...kissing you? Rubbing your back under your shirt? That does feel right..."

"Because it's something that we do to make you feel good, and those things are about you..." Hermione continued.

"But until you can do those other things to each other you wouldn't be thinking of me while you did them?" Luna asked quietly.

"That's right, Luna...and you deserve more than that from us..." Hermione smiled mischievously, "Next time...we just want to focus on you..."

"Next time?" Luna asked blushing.

"I'm sure there will eventually be a next time," Ginny replied. "We might have mixed emotions about what happened, but I don't think any of us can deny it was a lot of fun when it was happening."

"And our rings are slowly letting us do more," Hermione said, blushing. "But I think, for your sake, and Padma's...we shouldn't let it go as far again until you have a chance to be with her…at least as far as we got."

Luna studied Hermione a moment. "You have another reason to at least keep kissing me and rubbing my back, don't you?"

"Aside from the fact that we like doing those things a lot?" Ginny asked.

When Luna nodded, Hermione replied, "It keeps, not only our emotional bond, but our magical bond, stronger as well...and Luna, before you start thinking that's the only reason...we do it because we want to, not because we are compelled to."

"I know," Luna said quietly. "I think I was a little sad, too, when you told us about the Sisters...I realised I missed my chance to have Ginny to myself." She smiled as she looked at Ginny. "But the more I thought about it, the more I realised I did have you to myself...if Hermione hadn't shown up, maybe we would have been together, but…" She reached out and took Ginny's hand…"It's so much better this way...I really am happy for you guys, and I'm more content now than before what happened at the lake...so I don't regret a second of it."

"It's because your soul missed that part of your relationship with Ginny, even if you hadn't." Hermione surmised.

"That...and you guys are really good kissers..." Luna blushed.

Ginny laughed as she replied, "When it's one of the few things you can do with your girlfriend, after thinking about more for almost two years? You get a lot of practice."

"You know what I think, Luna?" Luna shook her head while trying to suppress her giggles. "If kissing is one of the two things we really enjoy doing with you..."

"Padma is a very lucky girl..." Ginny finished, teasing her blushing friend. "'Cause you're already pretty good," she finished with a wink.

**A/N 2-I'd like to take a moment to reply to a couple of anonymous reviewers. If you think I refuse to post your derogatory comments because I can't take the criticism...think again. I choose to give you as much time and effort as you have put into reading and understanding the nature of the story I'm trying to tell. In other words, just long enough to read it and hit the delete button. If you had taken the time to continue reading before passing judgement you might have realised, everything gets resolved in the end.**


	15. Chapter 15-Ties That Bind

**A/N I have a question for my readers. As this story has evolved the focus is no longer solely on Ginny. I'm considered changing the title of this one and future volumes from Ginny Weasley and…but I haven't decided what yet. If you have an idea please PM me. **

Hermione woke first the next morning to find herself curled up behind Ginny, and Ginny curled up behind Luna. She looked at her watch—they had an hour before their exam, and they should probably get up. She snuggled into Ginny's neck and started kissing it until she heard Ginny sigh and looked to see that she was waking up and smiling.

"Do you have any idea," she said quietly as she gently rolled onto her other side to face Hermione, "how glad I am that I can't see the next day when I have to wake up without you?" She reached up and gently stroked Hermione's cheek.

"Got a pretty good idea, yeah…" Hermione replied before kissing her.

Ginny broke the kiss and smiled. "Morning, Luna."

Luna had woken and curled back up behind Ginny.

Hermione reached over Ginny and kissed Luna briefly.

"We should get up," Hermione said, kissed Ginny, and then continued: "you've got less than an hour and it's Snape, so you'd better not be late."

Ginny groaned. "At least we're getting it over with, I suppose."

"I'll try to warn you just before we apparate, so you're ready for the heart tug…" Hermione said as she pulled herself from Ginny's arms and crawled out of bed.

"I don't know if that's any better," Ginny said frowning.

Hermione went and rang the bell on the mantle, a house elf appearing seconds later.

"Good morning, misses. Breakfast?"

"Yes, please…can one of you go to Professor Dumbledore and let him know I'd like to see him here as soon as possible?" Hermione asked the elf kindly.

"Of course, Miss." He snapped his fingers and breakfast appeared while he disappeared.

"Still find those little ones odd," Hermione said, shaking her head. "You guys should get changed before my father gets here…"

Ginny and Luna went to grab their clothes while Hermione went to start breakfast.

"What about you?" Ginny asked, "And why did you ask for him to come here early?"

"I'll get changed when I have to get changed into Minerva," Hermione replied, "and I asked him to come here early so hopefully we won't have to disturb your exam."

Hermione watched the two younger girls go into the bathroom to change and sighed. She hated being away from Ginny, even if it was for just a short time. Yes, the rings helped with the physical part of their separation, but she still missed her.

She turned her head to a rap at the window and laughed when she saw four owls holding two long packages between them as they tried to stay within view of her. She rushed over and let them in. The owls settled on the floor as Hermione rushed to untie the packages.

"Would you guys like something to eat or drink before you go?" she asked the owls, smiling when, one by one, they hooted. She went to the table and filled a couple of bowls with water as Ginny and Luna returned and took their places at the table.

"We got our brooms, Luna," Hermione said as she stood up straight again. "Wanna see?"

Luna nodded and went to stand with Hermione.

"Mr. Besom labeled them," Hermione said as she handed Luna her broom and Ginny joined them.

They both quickly unwrapped their brooms.

"Hold it with both hands so it can adjust to you," Ginny told Luna, then looked to Hermione, and said: "Thought they weren't supposed to look like Purpleheart wood brooms?"

"Mr. Besom must have included you in the charm," Hermione replied, shrugging as she watched the broom adjust to the proper size in her hands and then felt the temperature, which had risen during the fitting, return to normal. She walked over to a full-length mirror and held the broom up in front of it.

"See?" she asked them. The broom in the mirror was clearly labeled "Cleansweep." "That's what everyone else will see."

They were all staring at the broom in the mirror when they heard movement behind them, and found Albus smiling at them. "I see you received your brooms." He came closer and studied the broom in Hermione's hands. "But I thought you were getting a Purpleheart Wood broom."

Hermione smiled, and said: "It's just charmed to look like a Cleansweep—I thought it would look suspicious if all three of us showed up with the most expensive brooms available this fall."

"That is a good use of an old charm," he said, and smiling at Hermione, he continued: "You suggested it to Mr. Besom, I presume?"

"I did," she said, smiling as well, and after putting her broom aside went to hug him briefly before returning to her breakfast.

"So why did you want to see me?" Albus asked as he went to take a seat at the table.

"I was hoping we could leave before Ginny has to take her exam," she said, and paused to sip her orange juice. "We both felt the tug when we traveled on Monday, and I'm concerned it will distract Ginny while she's taking her exam."

"Good point," he said smiling, and stood to ring the bell.

When a house elf appeared, he said to it: "Could you please take Professor Snape a message…" The elf nodded. "Please tell him that Ginny and Luna may be unavoidably delayed."

Hermione started laughing, and said, "He's not going to like that."

"I am not concerned. You finished your Charms theory in, what was it? Forty-five minutes?" he asked, looking to Ginny and Luna. When they smiled and nodded, he looked back to Hermione, and continued: "We can leave as soon as you're ready, and they can go to their exam once they know you have left."

"What clothes will I be wearing?" Hermione asked, and then smiled when he pointed to a pile of folded clothes on the dresser.

"The house elves dropped them off this morning," he said smiling. "Minerva sent a selection to choose from…where we are going, they are accustomed to me showing up in my wizard's robes, and since Minerva has always worn robes when she has been there, people would expect her to do so as well."

Hermione stood and went to gather her clothes. "Gin? Come with me?"

Ginny smiled and nodded as she watched Albus hand Hermione a potion phial. Hermione stopped long enough to kiss Luna a little longer than usual before taking Ginny's hand and following her into the bathroom.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Hermione put down the clothes she was holding, pulled Ginny into her arms, and gave her a deep kiss before she could say anything.

"I'm going to miss you today." Hermione said quietly as she rested her forehead against Ginny's.

"It's not for very long," Ginny replied smiling, realising she had echoed Hermione's words from a few days earlier.

Hermione kissed her again and stepped away. "Babe? Can you bring me your Holyhead Harpies shirt? I want to wear it under my clothes…keep you close."

"Sure…be right back," Ginny replied as she went to grab the shirt.

Hermione sighed and took a better look at the clothes Minerva had sent her. She selected a comfortable pair of pants and a light cotton blouse to wear under her robes. Taking the underwear Minerva had sent, she took off her nightdress, replaced her underwear, and had just put the oversized bra on when Ginny came back and tossed her the t-shirt. Hermione slipped it over her head and went to hug and kiss Ginny again.

Once Hermione had pulled away again, Ginny handed her the potion she had left on the sink when they entered. Hermione brought it to eye level and examined it. "Looks better than the one the boys used…maybe it has something to do with the quality of the person you're trying to become."

"I'm sorry?"

"When the boys transformed into Crabbe and Goyle…the potion looked like it came out of a swamp; it was brownish green. But this?" she said, holding up the phial for Ginny to see, "…is a pleasant light green. It looks like pea soup. Hopefully it tastes like it, too."

Hermione kissed Ginny one last time before downing the potion.

Ginny watched as her girlfriend fell to her knees and her skin began to bubble and change. Once the transformation was complete, Ginny went to help her up, but Hermione stopped her.

"I don't know what effect your healing will have on the potion, and I really have no desire to go through that again," Hermione explained as she stood, went to look at herself in the mirror, and found her reflection blurry. "Can you find glasses for me and bring me my wand? I can't see it, but I can feel how tight your shirt is on me."

Ginny laughed and handed her a pair of glasses before going to retrieve Hermione's wand. While she was gone, Hermione slipped on the pants she had chosen, some socks, and a pair of comfortable shoes.

Ginny came back and handed Hermione her wand. Hermione pointed it at herself, and as Ginny watched the shirt loosened itself. "It's weird…you look like Minerva wearing a Holyhead Harpies t-shirt, but you sound and move the same as yourself."

Hermione laughed as she put the long sleeve shirt on over the t-shirt and went to look at herself in the mirror again. "Talk about walking a mile in someone else's shoes…" she laughed. "C'mon, I need you two to try and do my hair up like Minerva's."

"Maybe just Luna should do it?" Ginny asked.

"Good point." Hermione smiled and followed her from the bathroom.

Luna was talking quietly with Albus when they emerged.

"Luna? Can you try to do my hair for me? Maybe just a French braid or something?" Hermione asked, but then turned when she her heard her father chuckling.

"There is a simpler way," he said as he waved his wand in Hermione's direction.

Hermione felt her hair moving and when it had stopped she reached up to find it had arranged itself into Minerva's usual severe hairstyle.

"You're incorrigible," she teased him.

"It is simply a matter of convenience…" He paused at the smirks on their faces, and said: "If one doesn't use their magic, it builds up inside them. The more powerful the witch or wizard, the more important it is they release some of it when possible. I choose to do many small things by magic in order to siphon some of it off…it is one of the reasons we wanted you three at the cottage. You need to use your magic in small ways."

"But what about the World Cup? We're not going to be able to use magic for two weeks," Hermione asked, slightly alarmed.

"You will be alright…but we do not have time for me to explain, your Polyjuice Potion will only last a few hours at most."

Hermione shook her head as she asked him, "Do you know when we'll be back?"

"Hopefully before dinner," he replied.

She turned to Ginny and Luna, and said: "If it's early enough, meet me at the gate with our brooms? We'll test them out before dinner?" They smiled. "Have a good day, and good luck with your exams…I love you both," she said smiling, and continued: "Wish I could hug you, but that's probably not a good idea."

"Why not?" her father asked.

"Not sure how Ginny's healing would affect the potion. I'd rather not take the chance," Hermione replied as she followed him to the door.

Albus turned to Ginny and Luna, and said: "Give us ten minutes to get to the gates. We should have left before you reach your exam and…" hugging the two younger girls, he continued: "I have no problem giving you a hug on my daughter's behalf."

Hermione laughed and went to open the door, her father right behind her. After emerging near the Entrance Hall, they walked side-by-side out into the grounds and toward the gates.

"I was talking to Hagrid yesterday," Hermione said conversationally. "He mentioned Buckbeak is living in London with Sirius?"

"It is for his own safety."

"I understand that, but…" She paused, looking at him out of the corner of her eye, and continued: "wouldn't he be just as safe, and far happier, at the cottage?"

Albus smiled as he replied: "I will ask Minerva, but I do not foresee an issue. Buckbeak can easily fend for himself within the magical barrier around the cottage."

They had just passed the gate when Albus turned to Hermione.

"Would you like to say goodbye before we go?" He asked her.

Hermione smiled, nodded, and thought to them, "_We're off, good luck, I love you."_

"_We love you too. Be safe," _came both their voices.

She smiled and turned to her father to take his arm. "Shall we?" she said.

They apparated as soon as Hermione was gripping his arm, and arrived moments later behind what appeared to be an ancient church.

"You know," he began thoughtfully, "It's amazing how you give almost nothing away when you talk to them."

"Thank you…imagine what I could do if I could actually stop myself from smiling when I hear Ginny's voice," she replied blushing. "Where are we?" she asked, attempting to change the subject as they entered a small churchyard.

"Godric's Hollow." her father replied, his voice tinged with sadness.

"_The_ Godric's Hollow?" she asked him, surprised, "as in the place Tom killed Harry's parents?"

"One and the same," he replied, and continued: "Two homes separated by perhaps a half dozen others—united in tragedy."

Albus came to a stop in front of a lichen covered dark gravestone. Hermione knelt in front of it and read the inscription:

_Kendra Dumbledore_

_1851-1899_

_And her daughter Ariana_

_1885-1889_

_Where your treasure is, there will your heart be also._

"How old were you when they died?" she asked quietly as she stood.

"I was eighteen. My mother died shortly after I graduated; my sister, a couple of months later,"he replied sadly. "We need to keep moving, but there is one more grave I'd like you to see first."

Hermione smiled, and after taking her wand from its hiding place in her sleeve, produced a wreath of roses and watched as they laid themselves at the base of the gravestone. She looked to her father in alarm.

"Thank you my dear, they are lovely…"

"But the trace?" she interrupted.

"You forget who you look like at the moment…and as you are with me, they would assume I had cast the charm."

"So it's not that specific then, the trace?" she asked him as she followed him between the graves.

"No…the Ministry tends to keep a closer eye on locations that have fewer magical residents, and they rely on parents to control their children's magic." He had come to a stop in front another grave not far from where her aunt and grandmother lay.

Hermione looked down at the grave in front of her and read the inscription:

_James Potter, born 27 March 1960, died 31 October 1981_

_Lily potter, born 30 January 1960, died 31 October 1981_

_The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death._

"But Harry should be coming here, not me. He deserves to see this place," Hermione said quietly as she stood and produced another wreath of flowers.

"He does, and he will, in time."

"But what better time than now? We know for a fact it's only going to be getting more dangerous for him…" She trailed off as her father stopped to look at her.

Albus regarded her a moment before indicating that they should leave.

"How is it," he stated ruefully, "that you keep seeing things that I fail to?"

"When I'm with Ginny and Luna, we're able to figure things out quickly because we see things from three different points of view…each of us have started to learn how to do that on our own," she explained.

"That explains a great deal," he said smiling. "I will ask Sirius to bring Harry after his birthday."

"But why show me that? Harry's parent's graves?" she asked him quietly.

"To remind you of what you are facing," he replied.

"I'm—we're—fully aware of the evil we face," she replied quietly.

"Then to remind you what Harry has already lost, and what he, who does not possess the gifts that you three have, has yet to face," he replied as he came to stop in front of a war memorial in the town's square.

As Hermione watched, the statue transformed into the memorial of another war—this time depicting Harry as a baby with his parents.

"Come," her father said quietly as he led her away. She could feel the tears stinging her eyes. She and Harry may not have been as close as they once were, but she mourned for him, and for all that he had lost before he could even remember. She followed Albus blindly down a side street until he came to a stop in front of a house near the end of it.

The tears that been threatening to fall since their visit to the town square began to gently make their way down her face as she gasped at the house in front of her. The house had been left the way it had been after Tom had killed the Potters. A large portion of the second floor wall had been blown away and nature, it seemed, had tried to hide the damage. The hedges had grown wild and ivy covered the house.

She watched as her father placed his hand on the gate and a magical sign appeared:

_On this spot, on the night of 31 October 1981,_

_Lily and James Potter lost their lives._

_Their son, Harry, remains the only wizard ever_

_to have survived the Killing Curse._

_This house, invisible to Muggles, has been left_

_in its ruined state as a monument to the Potters_

_and as a reminder of the violence_

_that tore apart their family._

Hermione wiped away her tears angrily. "As if I didn't already have enough reasons to see Tom Riddle ended," she thought ruefully.

She turned to look at her father only to find him studying her. He motioned for her to follow him, and they walked away in silence. He led her to the very end of the road and onto a path that connected the street they were on to the next one over.

Hermione was lost in thought as they walked, eventually coming to a stop in front of a large cottage set back from the road. A beautifully manicured lawn and well-tended rose beds covered the expanse between her and the house.

"You can see it?" Albus asked.

"I can. Why do you ask?"

"Only those of Dumbledore blood can see the house," he replied as he opened the gate. "I merely wanted to check that the wards work as they should."

Hermione followed him through the gate and towards the house.

"How has it been kept in such beautiful condition?" she asked.

"It is tended, as it has always been, by the two families of house elves that call this place their home," he replied as he opened the front door and led her inside.

"You own house elves?" she asked him, surprised.

"You disapprove?"

"Well, I know that the Hogwarts' elves and Cara are treated well, but they're still essentially slaves, aren't they?" she asked carefully.

"Some, I admit, outside the walls of Hogwarts, are treated as such," he replied as he led her through the house to the back patio, "but the charm that binds them to a house was originally intended to protect them."

They took their seats before he continued: "Many centuries ago, all house elves were free. It is in their nature to serve. It actually makes them happy to serve and to take care of others. Of course, many wizards took advantage of this. Many were brutally killed when they tried to escape the wizards that had caught them and forced them into servitude."

"Some sought refuge at Hogwarts and were safe and happy for a very long time. In the rest of the Magical world, however, many still suffered and died by wizard hands. So many died that a raid was conducted at Hogwarts. Many were taken. Only one elf survived to return to Hogwarts and tell his tale."

"He begged the Headmaster at the time to keep him and his kin safe. To save them from ever having to leave the safety of the castle again." Albus sighed, and continued: "The Headmaster bound them to the school and its grounds, for their safety. It is not freedom they fear, but what could happen to them in the outside world."

"And the elves here?" she asked him thoughtfully.

"They are bound to this house, and me, for their safety. They know my family's secrets…my secrets…secrets they could be tortured and killed for. They live here, free to do as they please, unless I call them. And since what makes them happy is work, they tend the house and check in on the old woman whose house backs onto this one."

"So, can I meet them?" Hermione asked.

"Of course…I was just waiting for you to look more yourself again," he replied as he looked at his watch, "which should be any minute now."

**A/N 2. I had originally planned to have the visit be one chapter but decided to give myself some wiggle room with Albus' story. If I had included it in this one it would likely have ended up over 6,000 words. Enjoy and thanks, as always, for the reviews! You guys rock!**


	16. Chapter 16-Family Values

Once Hermione was again herself, and after Albus had transfigured her clothes to fit properly, he called out to two of the house elves that called the cottage their home.

"Hermione, I would like you to meet Trill and Lucy." She smiled at the two elves. "Trill, Lucy—I'd like you to meet my daughter."

"It is so nice to meet you, child of Albus," they said together as they came to shake her offered hands.

"Their parents were here when we moved in. And when they desired children of their own, I took them to Hogwarts to find suitable mates." He looked back to the elves, and said: "I've lost count…how many of you live here now?"

"Twenty," Trill said proudly.

"Your daughter had her child then?" he asked kindly.

"She did sir. She had twins!"

"That is most excellent! Congratulations!" cried Albus. Hermione noted that her father did seem genuinely pleased at the news. After offering his congratulations, Albus continued: "Would you be so kind as to bring us some lunch, and perhaps some honey mead, if we have any?"

"We do. We have already begun preparing the stores for your visit," Trill replied, then nodded, and wandered off.

"Lucy, if you'd be so kind as to fetch the box of photos from the library?" She nodded, too, and left.

They watched the elves depart and then return a few minutes later. Several more elves had joined them and were carrying their meal, along with two bottles of honey mead. Lucy walked over to Albus and handed him a battered old shoebox. He put it aside, poured the mead, and thanked the elves.

They had eaten most of their meal in silence when Hermione asked quietly: "Do you only come here once a year?"

He nodded sadly and then replied: "Every August, for one week—to mourn the family I lost."

Hermione thought a moment before asking her next question.

"Why not visit more often? Surely it would be a nice break from Hogwarts?"

"A week is often too much," he replied simply as he reached for the box Lucy had brought him.

Hermione watched as he took out a handful of photos and seemed to put them in order before he began.

"I was born in Mould-on-the-Wold, July 16th, 1881. It was a community much like this one. Wizards living side by side with their Muggle neighbors while hiding their magic from them."

He paused and handed her a photograph.

"When I was three, Aberforth was born. A year later, Ariana." Hermione looked down and smiled at the photo of the happy family, the family she hadn't known she was a part of, for the first time.

"Your grandmother, Kendra, was Muggle-born. Your grandfather, Percival, was half-blood as his mother was muggle-born." He sighed and looked off into the distance. "I tell you this, not because I believe it has any bearing on your life in general…but because it makes what happened all the more difficult to understand."

Albus looked back at her and took a large swallow of his mead before continuing: "I don't remember my parents ever speaking ill of Muggles, nor Muggle-borns." He shook his head sadly, and continued: "When Ariana was six, she was playing in the backyard. As you know, young wizards and witches are able to perform wandless magic. Unfortunately, unbeknownst to her, she was being watched by three Muggle boys. They dragged her from the yard." He paused at the look of horror on his daughter's face, and said: "I do not know what they did to her or why. I can only assume they had seen her using her magic, and when she wasn't able to do it again…"

Albus wiped a tear from his eye before he spoke again. "When my father found her and brought

her home…the only way I know to describe her is broken."

Hermione reached over and took his hand.

"When she was finally able to speak and told my parents what the boys had done to her, my father became enraged. I had never seen him lose his temper before. I admit it frightened me. He could not understand how anyone, Muggle or otherwise, could be so cruel to such a young child."

"He found the boys, and left them in a state similar to Ariana's—only he used magic." Albus sighed, and continued: "When he came home I heard him tell my mother what he had done and give her instructions on how to keep Ariana safe. He knew it was only a matter of time before the authorities came to arrest him. Ariana overheard and vowed never to use magic again."

"That's what you were talking about this morning…about making sure to use our magic in small ways every day?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," he replied, "and my father knew what it would do to her. He knew if they found out why he had attacked the boys and what Ariana was bound to become, that she would spend the rest of her life locked away in St. Mungo's."

"How did they find out he had attacked the boys?"

"He had used the Cruciatus Curse on them…it is one of the Unforgivable Curses and the authorities had been alerted the moment he cast the first spell. My father had been smart enough to erase from the boy's minds their attack on my sister—to protect her. The Ministry found the injured boys and after seeing the memory of the attack, they erased the memory of my father's attack and then came to arrest him."

Albus looked off into the distance, and continued: "He confessed to attacking the boys, but never gave them the reason. He was taken to Azkaban and died there."

"My mother moved us here for a new start. A place where she could attempt to heal her daughter away from the prying eyes of others."

"Did Ariana improve?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Some. But she refused to ever use magic again because of what the boys had done to her and the guilt of my father's imprisonment." He sighed, and continued: "Her magic turned inwards, fracturing her already fragile mind. Much of the time she was the Ariana I knew from before the attack and often helped Aberforth tend to the goats he was so fond of. He was always best at calming her. They were only a year apart and always so close."

"A year after my father was imprisoned and labeled a Muggle hater, I started my education at Hogwarts." He laughed ruefully. "People assumed that I was a Muggle hater like my father, and since I couldn't dispute their claims, I isolated myself and threw myself into my studies." He smiled, and said: "I had one friend, Elphias Doge. He had been shunned by most of the school as he still bore the lingering effects of Dragon Pox. Between the two of us, we were left alone, and I spent most of my free time researching ways to help my sister."

"My mother managed for four years on her own with just the house elves to help her. It was during that time she became friends with our backyard neighbor. However, even then she hid the truth of Ariana's condition."

"As Ariana got older, it became more and more difficult to control her magic, and it would come out of her in bursts when she was angry. I had just graduated from Hogwarts and was in London with Elphias, preparing for a tour of Europe. I had heard rumors of foreign wizards who may have found a way to help my sister, but before I could depart, I received word that my mother was dead."

"Our neighbor had heard an explosion from the house and came to check on my mother and sister." He paused to gather his strength, and continued: "She found them. My mother, dead—my sister, covered in my mother's blood, and catatonic from shock. Bathilda had begun to suspect the nature of Ariana's condition and surmised that she had accidently caused an explosion that killed our mother."

"Bathilda sent for me and so I came." He shook his head and again looked off into the distance. "I was alone…Aberforth had been held back at Hogwarts for extra studies as he had done so poorly. I managed the best I could—until he came."

He handed her another picture. Hermione could just recognize her teenage father, but she did not recognize the handsome young man with him.

"Gellert Grindelwald." He smiled at the look of astonishment on his daughter's face. "He had been expelled by Durmstrang and came to visit his aunt, Bathilda."

"Why was he expelled?" Hermione asked with curiosity, wondering how her father could befriend a man he would later defeat in a duel.

"He didn't tell me at first," he sighed, "but I should have known. He was handsome, charming and at least as intelligent as I am. He enthralled me with his vision of wizards no longer having to hide as I still sought a way for my sister to have a normal life."

"You were in love with him," Hermione stated quietly, smiling when she saw him color. "I saw you blush with the handsome male nurse," she teased.

Albus smiled and laughed lightly. "I may be too old to act on those desires…but it is still nice to look." He paused and turned serious again, continuing: "However, Gellert is the only man I ever loved."

"We would talk for hours. I convinced myself that his plans, our plans, would benefit both wizard and Muggle-kind. That it would be for the greater good." He shook his head. "Gellert had different plans. He meant to enslave Muggles and kill anyone who opposed him. I only found out shortly before Aberforth returned from school that Gellert had been expelled for experiments on Muggle-born witches and wizards at Durmstrang."

"Gellert and I tried to share our plans with Aberforth. The three of us began arguing and Gellert used the Cruciatus Curse on my brother. I began duelling with Gellert and once Aberforth had recovered he joined in the fray. The noise must have attracted Ariana, and she was killed by a stray curse. When we realised what had happened, when we found her dead on the floor, we just stopped."

"Gellert left before either Aberforth or I could react. Aberforth left and only returned long enough for Ariana's funeral and to break my nose when I tried to apologize. We didn't speak again until I defeated Gellert in 1945."

"While I returned to Hogwarts to teach, Gellert returned home and began building his army. I avoided facing him for as long as I could. I feared that, if I faced him, I would find out it had been my curse that had killed my sister." He shook his head and again looked off into the distance. "When the death toll became too high, and I could no longer ignore the pleas of the wizarding world, I tracked him down to stop him," He laughed ruefully, and continued: "even after all that happened, all he had done since I'd known him—I could not bring myself to kill him. And he, despite what he had become, could not bring himself to kill me. Hurt and scar me for life…but not kill."

"The duel lasted for hours but in the end I was able to disarm and manacle him for the authorities. I claimed the wand he had used to help him rise to power, to keep it from ever aiding someone else in that way again." He looked to Hermione and smiled. "Before he was led away he told me that, if he had to be defeated, he was glad it was me."

Albus handed Hermione the rest of the photos, and as she looked at them, she digested the story her father had just told her.

"That's what Aberforth meant, the night he stormed from our family dinner at The Three Broomsticks…that you were trying to replace Ariana. That maybe I would love you, because she never had. That he had always been her favorite."

"I trust you realise there is no truth to that?"

"I do," she said smiling, "but Ariana? Is that the reason you placed the charm on me when I was born? To save me from Ariana's fate?"

Albus smiled, and reaching into his pocket, handed her a coin.

She turned it over in her hand and laughed lightly when she recognized the Amice Knot.

"Has the knot always been here?" she asked him.

"Yes," he said smiling, "I chose it not knowing it also represented the Sisters…to me, it represented you and I…two hearts, always connected."

She handed it back to them and said, "Can I ask you something?"

He nodded and then she continued: "You've bound the elves to this house for their safety, presumably in part because of what you just told me…

"So why have I told you?" he interrupted and smiled when she nodded. "I wanted you to know the truth about my past. As much of it as I can safely tell you at any rate…"

"You're concerned that some day I might hear a distorted version of the truth after you die?"

"Yes…besides, you have a right to know as much as I can share with you…you are a Dumbledore after all." He smiled at her warmly, and said: "You and your friends have already proven your ability to keep a secret and I trust you to know when the time is right to reveal the truth."

Hermione studied her father.

"While I understand your story is tragic…why not reveal the truth yourself? I mean…who is there left to protect?"

"What purpose would it serve now?" he asked. "Most people who would seek the truth would only do it after I am gone." He smiled, adding: "And you would be correct. The information I gave you today is not the reason I keep the elves here safe."

"Not to mention you've spent your whole life advocating Muggle rights and you're afraid, if people learned the truth about what happened almost a century ago, it would tarnish that?" He nodded. "May I ask you a personal question?"

"You may."

"Have you been without companionship ever since Gellert?" she asked carefully.

"I am much too old now to consider it but," he smiled and blushed slightly, "when I was a younger man, I often sought anonymous companionship. I couldn't let anyone get close enough for a true relationship. I had too many secrets. Nor did I have the time."

Hermione studied him a moment before replying: "I believe your first reason, but it isn't the whole reason." She shook her head, and continued: "You who speak of love and its power? I feel you feared it, because of Gellert, and felt you didn't deserve it because of your guilt over your sister."

When Albus didn't reply and only studied her over his steepled fingers, she broke the awkward silence.

"I'm sorry…I crossed a line," she said meekly as she looked down.

"No need to apologize, my dear…I was simply marveling at your perceptiveness." He smiled warmly as she looked up. "I see now how you managed to convince Minerva to do something I had never been able to."

"It wasn't very difficult," Hermione admitted, "It was something she already wanted to do. She just needed someone to tell her it was okay."

"You sell yourself short, my dear," Albus replied smiling. "It may have been circumstance that led Minerva to tell you about Radha…but it was you three who finally helped her heal. In all the time Minerva has taught at Hogwarts…I have never seen her happier or more full of life."

"It still comes back to my gift," Hermione replied ruefully. "I've always known what people need or want to hear."

"While it is true that is a part of it…you have a unique ability, due to Ginny and Luna, to see things in a way most people can't… and the ability and courage to address it," he added, smiling.

Hermione smiled and shook her head.

"I didn't. Before I met Ginny? I always thought with my head first. From a logical point of view—analyze the facts, figure out a solution." Hermione smiled. "Ginny? She sees through to the heart of the matter every time. She has this amazing ability to put herself in someone else's emotional shoes."

"Together you are whole," Albus surmised.

"Exactly…I don't know if she'll ever fully realise all she's taught me," Hermione said wistfully.

"You must be sure to tell her," he replied, winking. "I admit I wondered…had we made this trip a few years ago…if it would have affected you so deeply."

"Maybe…but I hadn't been through what I've been through three years ago."

"That is very true. Nor were you in love with one of Tom's victims or the good friend of another."

"You know I almost laughed when I heard the Amice Prophecy?" she said, chuckling and shaking her head. "I mean…I've been doing it along, helping Harry."

"The irony had not escaped me…" he replied, and regarded her a moment before continuing, "what were thinking during our walk?"

"That it's not fair…everything Harry lost before he could remember what it is he had lost. And, of course, I thought of Ginny," she said smiling, "and what Tom put her through."

"Your love for Ginny astounds me. Not only your certainty but the ease with which you have accepted and embraced it."

"It's because…by the time I finally realised it?" She smiled, and continued: "I quickly realised I had been falling in love with her from the moment I met her. That fact that she was a girl never bothered me."

She laughed before adding: "I left your office that day with every intention of waiting…I thought it would only complicate our already complicated lives." She smiled, and concluded: "But as soon as I shared the memory of my conversation with you, and she was in my arms, I couldn't see a reason, anymore, to wait. And it is so much easier…we can all, finally, be completely honest with each other."

Albus smiled fondly at his daughter before taking out his pocket watch and checking the time.

"We still have some time…is there anything else you'd like to talk about?"

Hermione considered his question a moment before replying. There were two things she would like to ask him, but since one involved revealing Helga's secret, she chose the other.

"Can you explain more about us having to use our magic every day? I mean, wouldn't it be more beneficial to have it stored up?" Hermione asked him.

"You would think that would be the case." He smiled. "Most wizards are not aware they are even doing it. Many rely so heavily on magic to accomplish the smallest tasks that it is kept in check." He sighed, explaining: "You three, however, must consciously attempt to use your magic in small ways, especially when you are together, until you can learn to master it. If you do not it could, inadvertently, affect the most mundane of spells, and cause terrible damage."

"Does it have anything to do with the reason magical wards seem to strengthen when we're inside them?" she asked him.

He smiled. "You have a theory."

"I do…at the cottage, we've become stronger due to the innate magic of the place being trapped within the magical dome of the wards. In turn, however, those wards have grown stronger from us passively making them stronger. Due to the size of the dome and the numerous charms in place to conceal the true identity of the castle, our magic is kept in check without us even trying." She smiled, and continued: "The same must be true at Hogwarts. What I don't understand is why you're not worried with the time we'll be in London, at the Burrow or the World Cup."

"I believe your theory is correct, which makes things much easier." He smiled, explaining: "The Burrow is held together largely by magic. The World Cup will have numerous wards in place to conceal it from Muggles. And your parent's home has always had wards around it for your own and your parents protection."

Hermione shook her head and again marveled at the lengths to which her father had gone to ensure her well-being.

"In addition, Minerva will be supplying you with a list of minor spells for you to perform each day." He smiled at her look of surprise, adding: "as long as you are careful and always do it away from Muggles, you will not receive so much as a warning letter."

"I can't believe you're actually encouraging me to use magic outside of school."

"By using small amounts of magic each day, you actually protect yourself against anyone finding out how truly powerful the three of you are."

Hermione looked to her watch and then back to her father before she asked, "Do I have to switch back to Minerva before I leave?"

"No," he replied, smiling at his daughter's obvious sigh of relief, "we can apparate directly from here…I only wanted to hide your identity for our walk."

Albus stood slowly and called to Trill and Lucy to bid them goodbye.

Hermione went to hug her father before leaving. "Thank you…for confiding in me."

"It is I who should thank you, my dear." He smiled as he looked into her eyes. "I have never shared my side of the story before…to be able to tell it, without judgment? I feel as though a weight has been lifted from my shoulders." He drew her into another hug. "Thank you again, my dear, for accepting me so thoroughly into your life."


	17. Chapter 17-First Fight

As soon as Hermione and her father appeared in front of the gates of Hogwarts, she thought to Ginny and Luna, "_We're back...I'm walking up from the gates, bring me my broom?"_

"_Be right __there,_"came Ginny's response.

"Will you be joining us for dinner?" she asked her father as they began walking towards the castle.

"I believe you said something about flying this morning?" Hermione nodded. "I will see you tomorrow evening then. I've been ignoring my correspondence and I need to address it."

Hermione smiled as she saw Ginny and Luna flying towards them.

"Who's administering the Defence Against the Dark Arts exam?" she asked conversationally.

"Our new Defence teacher will not arrive until the fall," Albus said smiling. "Fortunately we have a former Defence teacher right here in Hogsmeade."

"Professor Lupin?" Hermione asked,alarmed, and came to a stop.

When her father nodded, she asked, "Do you know if he is planning the same practical exam he did last year?"

"I do not know. Why do you ask?"

"Well, the exam I took was an obstacle course." She watched as Ginny and Luna came in to land. She motioned to them to wait a moment before she continued her explanation. "The last obstacle was a Boggart...it turned into Ginny and Luna...being burnt at the stake," she finished quietly. "What do you think they're going to see?"

"But, if I'm not mistaken, you defeated your Boggart, did you not?"

Hermione sighed and looked down.

"Professor Lupin warned me ahead of time," she admitted quietly. "Just before the exam...last fall, he stopped me in class from facing the Boggart...he knew what I was going to see—Ginny injured...me unable to help...he just wanted to give me a chance. He knew if I wasn't prepared for it..."

Albus regarded his daughter a moment before speaking.

"I understand your concern, however, they should face a Boggart at some point." He paused and looked back towards the gates. "I will go down to The Three Broomsticks and speak to him now...in the meantime, perhaps you could prepare them for what they might face?"

Hermione laughed quietly, "Isn't that pretty much all we're doing? All of us? Preparing for what we might face?" She shook her head. "I really don't like the idea of them facing a Boggart, but if you believe it is important..." She trailed off and looked over to Ginny and Luna and smiled. "I'll talk to them tonight. Maybe if they can focus on something else that scares them, or if they know what to expect, they'll already have an idea of how to make it funny...I guess they'll be okay."

Albus smiled and drew her into a hug.

"I will let you know as soon as I can," he said as she stepped back, "but there's a good chance he may not have been able to find a Boggart."

"If you're going to Hogsmeade anyway...maybe you could try to talk to Aberforth?" she asked him carefully.

"Perhaps," he replied, "butunfortunately some fences are more difficult to mend than others..."

"True...but most fences can be mended. Some just take a little longer than others," Hermione replied wisely then accepted another hug from her father.

"You are wise beyond your years," he said, smiling down to her as she stepped back, "but I think you've kept them waiting long enough," hesaid,looking over to Ginny and Luna. "Have a good evening."

Hermione watched him for a few minutes as he walked back towards the gates, turning when she heard Ginny and Luna walking up behind her.

She hugged them both and then kissed Ginny briefly before resting her forehead against Ginny's.

"Tough day?" Luna asked quietly.

Hermione leaned over and kissed Luna's forehead before replying, "You tell me...what are you getting from me? Just curious."

"Love, of course. But lots of sadness, some fear, and worry." Luna replied quietly, worry on her face.

"Sounds about right." Hermione sighed.

"Want to talk about it?" Ginny asked quietly. "We can go flying another time."

"I do, but..." she kissed Ginny briefly, "it can wait until the weekend."

"What were you and Albus talking about, just now, I mean?" Luna asked.

"Your Defence Against the Dark Arts exam tomorrow," Hermione replied as she pulled herself from their arms, "but we can talk about it over dinner." She reached for her broom, and continued, "I want to give this a try." She smiled. "C'mon."

They mounted their brooms and flew side by side for awhile when, all of a sudden, Hermione pointed her broom upwards and sped off.

"What the hell?" Ginny gasped as she watched Hermione's rapidly receding form.

Hermione had just wanted to see how fast her new broom could go, and the safest path seemed to be straight up. She leaned closer to her broom as she rose, eyes tearing from the wind, and thought perhaps she finally understood why her girlfriend enjoyed it so much. She finally slowed down when she saw that she was approaching the clouds, and then gracefully began circling back down to where she could see Ginny waiting for her.

"Why didn't you follow?" she called to Ginny once she was close enough.

"What the hell was that?!" Ginny screamed angrily as she flew up to meet her. "You scared the shit out of me, Hermione!"

Hermione flew over to Ginny and tried to take her hand.

"I'm sorry...I should have warned you," she said quietly as Ginny finally let her take her hand, "but now you know how I feel when I watch you fly."

"That's why did it?" Ginny said angrily as she yanked her hand away. "It's not the same, Hermione...I've been flying for seven years."

"Gin? I just wanted to see how fast I could go...I thought up would be the safest path," she replied quietly, looking down.

"Sure...if you don't fall off your broom or run into something," Ginny replied exasperatedly, but flew closer to Hermione and took her hand. "You're on a brand new broom and you're still bloody learning how to fly...so don't scare me like that again."

"I know, Gin, I'm sorry..." Hermione said quietly as she finally met Ginny's eyes.

"And I didn't follow you because, by the time I figured out what you were doing, I'd lost track of you," Ginny reached over and kissed her briefly, "and Luna still doesn't like heights...I couldn't leave her alone."

Hermione pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear, "I'm really sorry I scared you so bad."

Letting Ginny go, she turned to apologize to Luna but couldn't find her.

"Where's Luna?" Hermione asked.

"She went back to the castle...I don't think she wanted to be around for our first fight," Ginny replied.

"This wasn't a fight," Hermione replied smiling. "You're angry with me, and you every right to be...but you're right and I'm clearly wrong. Nothing to fight about."

Hermione smiled mischievously and pulled Ginny close so she could kiss her neck before whispering in her ear. "...but scaring the crap out of you?" Ginny pushed her away, frowning slightly; "Unexpected bonus..." she teased.

"I'm still angry with you." Ginny replied, shaking her head and trying not to smile. She hated to admit it, but Hermione was cute when she was being a brat.

"Fair enough...make it up to you after your exam?" she asked sweetly.

"I don't know, Hermione," Ginny teased back, "I'm still pretty mad..."

"I think I can find a way..." Hermione smiled, "C'mon, I'm hungry—race you back?"

Before Ginny could reply, Hermione had sped off in the direction of the castle.

Ginny caught up, passed her, then came to land near the front steps of the castle where Luna sat hugging her knees, shaking slightly. Ginny had just started to walk over to her when Hermione landed behind her.

"Luna? I'm sorry I scared you." Hermione said as soon as she was close enough.

Luna stood, walked up to Hermione and slapped her hard across the face.

"Bloody hell, Luna..." Ginny hissed at Luna.

"No!" Luna said angrily, tears running down her face as she looked at Ginny, "she might be able to calm you with a few kisses, but I'm not that easy!" She glanced back at Hermione and pointingto her said: "And that was nothing compared to what I felt when I experienced both mine and Ginny's fear at the same time! I nearly fell off my broom!" Luna looked down, her anger starting to ebb.

Hermione walked over and tentatively put her hands on Luna's shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Luna...really, I am...I wasn't..."

"Thinking?" Luna looked up,smirking. "Kind of ironic coming from you, don't you think?"

"I know," Hermione replied, smiling a little. "I think maybe that's part of the reason I did it...I just wanted not to think for a bit."

"I'm sorry I slapped you," Luna said smiling,and then added teasingly, "so hard." Ginny walked over to hug her from behind.

"No, Luna, I deserved it," Hermione replied as she went to join their hug. "I give you my full permission to do it again the next time I do something so stupid." She kissed Luna, then Ginny, and then pulled away from the hug.

"What were you trying not to think about?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Your Defence exam," Hermione sighed as she put her free arm around Ginny, her broom in the other, "or more precisely, my Defence exam."

"What's bothering you, love?" Ginny asked quietly as Hermione led them to the door that would take them to their quarters.

Once inside she rang the bell to summon a house elf for their dinner.

"Hello, little one," Hermione said brightly despite the sadness she was feeling. "Could you bring us some dinner, and perhaps some Butterbeer?"

"Certainly, Miss, but I hear you like honey you care for some of that as well?"

"And how did you hear that?" Hermione asked curiously.

"My mother, Lucy—she came for a visit just before you called."

"And what is your name?" she asked kindly.

"Rue, Miss."

"Nice to meet you, Rue,"she said smiling. "The honey mead would be nice but, maybe Butterbeer for these two? They still have an exam tonight."

"Of course, Miss," Rue replied as she snapped her fingers, and their dinner and drinks appeared on the table.

"Thank you, Rue...have a good night."

Rue hesitated a moment, then ran over and hugged a very surprised Hermione around the knees.

"Call me anytime, child of Albus. I'm happy to help."

Hermione gently pushed the little elf away.

"Rue?" she said evenly, trying to cover her alarm, "you know you can't tell anyone who I am, right?"

"I do, Miss," Rue replied, nodding.

"Okay then, and please, call me Hermione," she said with relief, "and this is my best friend Luna, and my girlfriend Ginny."

Rue smiled and then disappeared.

"Um, babe? Care to explain?" Ginny asked as she went to sit at the table with Luna.

"Rue's the daughter of one of the elves at my dad's place."

"He owns elves?" Luna asked surprised.

"'Own' isn't the right word. But they are bound to him and his home," Hermione replied as she went to change out of Minerva's pants and into a pair of jeans, turning her back to the girls to do so. She looked back to find Ginny and Luna blushing. "Good thing I only decided to change my pants," she teased as she took off the long sleeve shirt. She reached up and undid the severe hairstyle her father had given her and sighed as she ran her hands through her hair while going to take her place at the table.

"The elves?" Luna asked as she watched her friends kiss.

"Right," Hermione said smiling. "I'll show you the whole memory over the weekend,butbasically the charm that binds a house elf to their home and master was originally intended to protect them. The elves asked for it so they couldn't be stolen and abused."

She started filling her plate before she continued.

"Hogwarts is a safe haven for them. Sure, some elves, like Dobby, are still treated like subhuman slaves… but the elves here, and at my dad's? It's not freedom they fear, but what still happens to their kind out in the rest of the world."

Hermione shook her head as she filled her glass with mead.

"The elves in Godric's Hollow..."

"Godric's Hollow? That's where you went today?" Ginny interrupted, clearly alarmed.

"Yes, Gin," Hermione replied as she reached for her hand, "but any evil that was in that place is long gone. It's just a sleepy little village now. We didn't see a single person the whole time we were there… and my dad's place? Only those of Dumbledore blood can see it."

"And, Gin?" Luna added, and waited for Ginny to turn her. "Even if anyone had seen her...she looked like Minerva, remember?"

Ginny nodded and took a sip of her Butterbeer.

"You realise you've started calling him dad?" she asked Hermione.

"After what I learned today?" Hermione sighed, "I'm closer to him than the man who raised me. I guess I have two dads," she laughed lightly. "'Hermione has two dads'...sounds like the title of a kids book."

Ginny and Luna joined in her laughter.

Luna, the first to catch her breath, asked, "You were saying about your dad's elves?"

"There are twenty of them, though I only saw a few, and they have the run of the house. They have full lives, families...they're happy," Hermione told them.

Luna regarded Hermione a moment before she spoke.

"Are you sure you're okay? You're awfully sad Hermione," she asked as she reached for her hand. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"I do, Luna, and I will, but I still need to process it myself, and it would only distract you guys from your exams..."

"Yes, because worrying about you isn't a distraction," Ginny interrupted.

"I'm okay...really you guys...you needn't worry," Hermione said soothingly.

Ginny continued, "That's my right, as your girlfriend..."

"...And mine as your best friend..." Luna interrupted.

"That's right...it's our prerogative to worry about you," Ginny concluded.

"Fair enough...but there's nothing to worry about...I'm just sad about what I saw and heard today. It would only distract you right now, really," Hermione explained,and then took a long swallow of mead, enjoying the warmth as it traveled through her body.

"Are you going to tell us, at least, what's bothering you?" Luna asked.

"I found out who's giving your Defence exam. Professor Lupin," Hermione replied, then rubbed her face with her hands. "His practical was an obstacle course. You know what a Boggart is, right?"

They both nodded, then Luna asked, "what was your Boggart?"

"You two...tied to stakes...burning," she replied quietly, tears starting to run down her face.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ginny asked as she and Luna went to hug her.

"It was the same day we helped Harry." Hermione laughed ruefully and indicated for the two girls to take their seats again before she continued: "I guess I put it out of my mind. Last fall, when he brought a Boggart to class, he didn't let me face it—said he thought I'd destroy it. I thanked him because when he asked us what scared us most..." she turned to Ginny, "...all I could think of was you injured and dying, and me unable to help."

Ginny took her hand again and smiled reassuringly.

"He let me go last and he warned me about the Boggart. I think he wanted to see what would happen."

"How did you manage to make it funny?" Luna asked.

"It was a good thing only Lupin saw what happened...I used my gift, completely by instinct. What it showed me didn't scare me so much as it made me sad—then angry. I found out what would scare it the most."

"So what's a Boggart afraid of?" Ginny asked.

"Someone like me. Someone it can't scare." She smiled. "It started shifting into all these different things, trying to find something to scare me. The more it tried, the funnier it got—I ended up laughing so hard it exploded." Hermione started to laugh. "He knew. My dad? He knew. He made a comment at the clinic about not all magic needing a wand."

"Lupin must have described it to him...even if he didn't know what it was he'd seen," Luna said thoughtfully.

"That's what you're so worried about?" Ginny asked, slightly exasperated, "us facing a Boggart?"

"It's not that I don't think you can handle it. I know you guys can. But, Gin? Think about everything you've been through and try to pick out the one thing that scares you most." Hermione sighed. "Even if you can make it funny and defeat it—Gin? Even if I didn't have the kind of memory I have—that both of you are also starting to have—I'm never going to be able to forget it. Ever."

She studied Ginny a moment, "I made myself a promise after what happened in the Chamber to always keep you safe—that's all I'm trying to do. It's not that I don't think you can handle it. I just don't want you to have to..."

"Love?" Ginny interrupted, "I appreciate that you're just trying to protect us—but you can't. Not all the time."

"I know...but it's my right, as the girl who loves you, to try." Hermione replied, then looked to Luna, and added, "same thing goes for you."

Hermione turned to a sharp tapping at the window and went to let an owl in, a note tied to its leg. She quickly untied it and then, after watching the owl fly off, unrolled it as she went back to sit at the table. She sighed in relief as she read it.

"It would seem," she laughed lightly, "I was worried for nothing. Lupin never planned on a obstacle course for you two as it's too much trouble for just two students."

Ginny looked at her watch, and said: "We still have a few hours before our exam...how about a cuddle session?"

"That sounds like an awesome idea, babe," Hermione sighed, "I, for one, could really use it."

They got up from the table and laid on the larger of the two beds—Hermione in the middle, Ginny and Luna resting their heads on her shoulders. Hermione reached down and ran her hands up the back of their shirts and started rubbing their backs. She felt Ginny and Luna's hands come to rest under her shirt over her heart.

They all sighed and started to relax, Ginny putting her leg over Hermione's and snuggling closer, while Luna did the same.

Hermione laughed quietly.

"What?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Who needs flying to clear their head...this is so much better." Hermione joked, "Way more relaxing, too."

"What if we sleep through our exam?" Luna asked.

Hermione sat up to the groans of the girls and thought, "_Accio alarm clock." _Pleased when it zoomed from her backpack and into her hand.

"What did you just do?" Luna asked surprised.

"Talking about the Boggart got me to thinking..." Hermione replied, smiling as she set the clock. "What if it wasn't just my gift? What if I actually did perform the spell without knowing it...so I thought I'd test the theory."

"You know what I just realised?" Ginny asked as she watched Hermione put the clock aside and lay back down. Once they were all back in the same positions she continued, "You do a lot of non-verbal magic."

"I never really thought about it...but you're right," Hermione replied as she kissed their foreheads, "Which means you guys can do it, too."

"Not unless it was your mind you used to make that fly over and not your magic," Luna said thoughtfully, "or a combination of both...could be just that your dad knows how to do it and so do you."

"Well that clears things up," Ginny laughed.

"Well," Luna teased, "we won't know until we test the theory, and I'm way too comfortable to move at the moment."

Hermione laughed, and said: "I know...this is the most relaxed I've been all day."

"Us, too," Ginny sighed.

"Was Snape angry you were late?" Hermione asked.

"We got there before he did. We left as soon as you did and then waited just outside his classroom until you'd left. We ended up only being five minutes late and we were done in about an hour. We asked him if we could just go ahead and do the practical, and he let us. I think he was glad to get it over with," Luna replied.

"But he really wasn't so bad. He just handed us our test papers and went and sat behind his desk. Then he had us make a Confusing Draught. It wasn't too hard. I think Luna managed to impress him, though."

Luna smiled, and said: "You did, too. We both made the potion completely from memory with one look at the board—I just improved on it a bit."

"I wasn't just talking about your potion, Luna...he seemed interested in the answers you gave concerning the changes you made."

"I know you guys hate him, but he's really not so bad." Luna said.

"I don't hate him," Hermione replied. Ginny propped herself up on her elbow and looked at Hermione skeptically. "I don't..." she defended. "I can't even say I dislike him. I do, however, dislike the way he treats people."

"He does it for the same reason you used to, Hermione," Luna said.

"I'm sorry?" Hermione said, clearly offended.

"I'm not saying you treat people poorly...but you used to keep people from getting too close. His methods may suck, but I suspect he's doing it for the same reason," Luna explained.

"That may be a part of it,but Lupin also told me that Snape was pretty badly bullied when he was a student here—probably by Harry's dad and Sirius," Hermione confided.

"And everyone is always saying how much Harry looks like his dad." Ginny added thoughtfully.

"That's one of the things that makes Harry so different. You said his cousin bullies him pretty badly, right Hermione?" Luna asked thoughtfully.

"Yeah."

"Well most people who are bullied, given the chance, become a bully themselves. If for no other reason than to never be a victim again," Luna replied. "He could have easily, with all his fame, become worse than Malfoy."

"It's not in his nature to pick on the weak. He spent too much time being beat down by his relatives—he has no desire to make someone else feel like he did. He's lost so much..." Hermione trailed off, her voice catching in her throat as she remembered her walk through Godric's Hollow. "When you've grown up with nothing and no one to support you, you tend to hang on harder once you do. Harry would rather be loved and accepted than hated and feared."

"And he stands up to bullies because he doesn't want anyone else to go through what he did," Luna added.

"You were bullied, weren't you? Before you came to Hogwarts?" Ginny asked quietly as she reached up and stroked Hermione's cheek.

"It never really got as far as bullying...teased, yes, but as I skipped grades and started taking classes with older students, it wasn't as bad. Some of them even asked me for help with their studies. But most of the time, I just kept to myself."

Hermione grew quiet a moment before she continued.

"I think maybe that's one of the reason's it took me so long to figure out how you feel, Gin, or how I feel for that matter." She kissed Ginny's forehead. "I was like Luna...I shut down emotionally to keep the things people said from hurting me. When you shut out the bad for so long, it makes the good harder to recognize." She kissed Luna briefly and then Ginny. "But both of you loving me the way you do...you helped me learn how to think with my heart."

"I don't know," Luna said thoughtfully, "I don't think you shut them off so much as learned to hide them."

"What makes you say that Luna?" Ginny asked.

Luna propped herself up on an elbow to look at Hermione.

"If the things they said didn't hurt, didn't make you sad...you'd have never needed Princess."

"It amounts to the same thing," Hermione sighed. "Hide your feelings behind an uncaring mask long enough, and it becomes all you know. Once the bullies saw I wouldn't react, they moved on to easier targets." She reached up and stroked Luna's cheek. "But I guess you're right. Feeling sad? Feeling lonely? It's still feeling."

"I seem to remember one of you telling me the same thing?" Luna teased as she laid her head back on Hermione's shoulder.

They lay quietly, each lost in their own thoughts and enjoying the closeness of each other for a while.

"How did you like your broom, Luna?" Hermione asked quietly.

"It's great, Hermione, thank you," Luna replied and kissed her. "Maybe next time you won't scare the crap out of us and I'll get to enjoy it," she teased.

"I'm not living this down any time soon, am I?" Hermione asked.

"Well...you don't do many stupid things...so we have to tease you when we can," Ginny replied.

Hermione looked over at the clock.

"You guys should start getting ready for your exam," Hermione said.

Ginny sighed, and said: "I suppose...you going to wait up for us?"

"Yeah," she said smiling, and kissed Ginny. "Don't think I could sleep without you here,anyway."


	18. Chapter 18-Eidetic Memory Curse

**A/N: sorry for the wait folks…wasn't sure how to end this chapter…**

Hermione had kissed and wished both girls luck, then watched as they left. It was funny, she thought. She used to seek solitude all the time, but now she found it almost unbearable. She had too many thoughts running through her head, and wandered from spot to spot in their quarters, unable to settle.

Finally, her eyes landed on the still half full bottle of mead and she went to refill her glass. She took it and the rest of the bottle over to the window and sat on the sill, looking out at the moonlit grounds of Hogwarts.

She looked off towards Hagrid's and said quietly: "So many lives…torn apart by one man." She sighed. It was incredible to her that one man, Tom Riddle, could affect so many people. Hagrid had only been about fourteen when his life was forever altered.

She felt a tear running down her cheek and took a shaky sip of mead.

And then, of course, there was Harry. So young he couldn't remember his parents. She shook her head and wondered how seeing what she had seen in Godric's Hollow would affect him. She and the girls might be fated to help him—and they already had. They'd given him back something he never knew he had…a godfather. Hermione knew that Sirius could never replace Harry's parents, but at least Harry now had someone to call family.

She looked back towards Hagrid's after refilling her glass and remembered asking Luna and Ginny 'what was the point of having these gifts?' if they couldn't use them to help people. She smiled when she realised they had managed to do just that. Yes—saving Sirius and Buckbeak? That was definitely due to their combined abilities…but Minerva? Her father? Even Mr. Besom. All their lives had gotten better because of their unique ability to not only see things in a way most people were unable to, but also because they had the courage to speak their minds.

Hermione had always been able to get people to do what she needed them to, not because she forced them with the power of her gift, but because she knew just what they needed to hear to do it. But since she starting hanging out with Ginny and Luna, she had learned to not only _think_ with her heart, but to _listen_ to it. It had been difficult, intimidating even, to speak her mind to Minerva. She was an adult, and someone she respected. But she quickly learned it was better to speak her mind than not to, for fear of offending someone.

She took another long swallow of the mead and wondered again why her father had shared his childhood story with her, or taken her to Godric's Hollow to do it. She smiled. It was for the same reason that she had suggested Harry go visit now, while it was still safe to do so. Once Tom returns, he's likely to have someone stay in the village for that very reason, to lie in wait for Harry. But it still didn't explain why her father had confided in her.

Could it really be as simple as him wanting her to know that side of her family tree? '_No,'_ she thought, '_he did it so I'd see him for who is.'_ It was the same thing Minerva had done when she had confided her story. They let them know they're only human. They trusted them with their secrets so in turn they would trust them with theirs. And it had worked. She had become closer to her magical parents than the ones who had raised her.

…

Ginny and Luna had finished their Astronomy exam and were walking to the closest door to their quarters when Luna stated, "You're still angry with Hermione."

"A little, yeah." Ginny stopped and leaned against the wall. "But I'm not sure what pisses me off more…the reckless flying or her thinking we can't handle a stupid Boggart."

"I'd wager the second," Luna replied. "But you mustn't be angry with her for it. I understand her concern…I'm glad I won't have a horrible image burned into my mind."

"I know that," Ginny sighed. "I just feel like…"

"She's protecting you because she doesn't think you can handle it? Magically, I mean?"

"More like…she still sees me as the girl who came out of the Chamber, traumatized and covered in slime." Ginny sighed again. "I feel like, sometimes, she still sees me as a kid."

"Well…you are a kid, Gin…we're all just kids. She tries to protect us because she loves us…there's nothing wrong with that. And Gin?" Luna paused as she reached for Ginny's hands, and continued: "She wouldn't kiss and touch you the way she does if she thought of you as 'just a kid'."

Ginny slid down the wall and put her face in her hands.

Luna knelt down beside her and asked quietly, "What were you thinking when she flew off?"

"That something had gone wrong with her broom…and I felt helpless," she admitted quietly.

"Well…that's how she was feeling when she realised we might have to face some horrible fear because of the Boggart…helpless because she wouldn't be able to help us deal with what we might see. And that we'd be stuck with it, like she is." Luna smiled as Ginny finally looked up and met her eyes. "She loves you, Gin…and people always try to protect the people they love. Just like she doesn't hold it against dear-old-dad or Minerva-all they did to keep her safe…you can't hold it against her for trying to do the same. Hermione knows that's why you got so angry with her when she flew off…"

"I've never seen you that angry, Luna…remind me not to piss you off," Ginny teased as she took the hand Luna offered to help her stand.

"I shouldn't have slapped her…but I think I was a little pissed off too that, given I'd nearly fallen off my broom, that you seemed to have forgiven her so easily," Luna replied.

"You're angry at me for not giving her a harder time for scaring you as well?" Ginny asked surprised.

"No, not now…but I was still really angry when you guys flew up…I guess I wanted to make sure she realised just how scared I was, and that when she does something like that, it's not just you it affects."

"Because you love her too?"

"That, and…" she waited for Ginny to meet her eyes, "I don't want you to lose her."

"You know something?" Ginny asked as she went to open the door that would take them to their quarters, "With all of us so keen on protecting each other—I don't see how anyone could really hurt us."

"But it's not that we're protecting each other, but why…out of love." Luna replied.

Ginny reached out and hugged Luna close.

"It was a very lucky day for me, Luna Lovegood, when you came into my life." She kissed her forehead, and added: "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"The feeling is mutual," Luna replied.

They entered their quarters to find Hermione sitting in the window, an empty bottle of mead beside her. As Ginny got closer, she could see that Hermione had been crying.

"Babe?" she said quietly as she drew her into a hug, "you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

Hermione drew herself away from Ginny's arms just long enough to stand so she could hug her properly.

"It can wait, love, really," Hermione replied, then kissed her. "It's ancient history and has little bearing on what's happening now, or what's coming."

"So then why tell you, or take you to Godric's Hollow to do it?" Luna asked as she joined their hug.

"He wanted me to see some stuff, show me his home…I mentioned to him that Harry should visit while it's still safe. Once Tom comes back, he's likely to have someone waiting there, trying to get to Harry, just in case." Hermione sighed and broke the hug. "And the things he told me? I think he just wanted me to understand him better…and I'm not sure he's ever really confided in anyone before." She sighed. "He's just a man, my dad. He's made mistakes, and he's spent his whole life trying to make up for them…he needed to talk about it, I think…" Hermione said sighing, "and he's worried I'd find out a distorted version of the truth and think differently of him."

"He doesn't just want you to accept him…he wants you to know him, so he can get to know you better," Luna said thoughtfully.

Hermione walked, a little unsteadily, towards her clothes to pick up her pajamas.

"Did you drink the whole bottle?" Ginny asked as she walked over to her.

"I guess…why?" Hermione answered.

"'Cause I think you're a little drunk…" Ginny teased as she went and hugged then kissed her.

"It wasn't my intention to get tipsy…I was just drinking it 'cause it tastes good. I guess I was so lost in thought, I drank all of it without realising it." She smiled. "I'm mostly just tired," she said, and yawned.

"It has been a long day…" Luna remarked as she began to change into her pajamas.

"You guys still angry with me? For trying to keep you from having to face the Boggart, or for flying off?" Hermione asked meekly.

"That depends," Ginny replied, "Do you get why we were angry?"

Before Hermione could reply however, Luna interrupted.

"I was never angry about the Boggart…just for the record."

Hermione smiled at her, "That's 'cause you understand I just want to save you from that image burned into your head?"

Luna smiled, then went to kiss Hermione briefly, and answered: "I do, Hermione…but do you get why we were so angry at you over the flying?"

"For the same reason I didn't want you to have to face a Boggart…you felt helpless when I flew off," Hermione replied, and then accepted a kiss from Ginny.

"I thought your broom had malfunctioned at first, and all I could do was watch you climb higher and higher…" Hermione kissed her. "You really scared me."

"And I was angry because Ginny let you off the hook so easily…" Luna added.

"It was really that bad Luna?" Hermione asked quietly.

"The broom is great—don't get me wrong…but I still don't like heights." Luna replied as she went to sit on the bed. "I was already a little scared…then add to it how scared I was when you flew off, and feeling Ginny's fear on top of that? It suddenly felt like I was as high as the clouds with you and all I could do was hold onto my broom for dear life."

Ginny went to sit behind Luna and pulled her into the arms.

"I'm sorry, Luna…I knew you were scared. I didn't realise it was that bad."

"No…it's okay, Gin…you stayed when I know you'd rather have followed after Hermione…"

"Mostly because I figured out what she was doing and I thought you needed my help more than she did," Ginny replied. She wasn't sure how Hermione would feel about her trying to keep Luna safe, rather than follow her.

"Gin?" Hermione said as she laid on the bed beside them, "It's okay…I'm glad you stayed with Luna. I'm not jealous or anything."

Ginny flopped on her back, and Luna moved to lie beside her. She turned on her side facing Hermione as Luna curled up behind her and put her arms around her. Hermione turned on her side and faced them. Ginny reached out and lightly ran her fingers along Hermione's jaw.

"Luna?" Hermione said quietly, and waited for her to prop herself up and look over Ginny's shoulder, "I know you only got so angry because you care."

"That…and if anything ever happened to you…we'd both be devastated. I don't know if I could pick up the pieces for both of us," Luna replied.

Hermione sat up and pulled Luna into a deep kiss.

"The feeling is mutual, Luna," Hermione said quietly before kissing Ginny, then lying on her back.

Ginny rested her head on her shoulder and sighed.

"What are you going to do tomorrow?" she asked quietly.

"I thought I'd go running with the pups in the morning," she said, and paused at Ginny's frown. "What?"

"You're going to visit the Forest Fae," Ginny stated.

"No, actually…I'm going to run laps around the Quidditch Pitch…it's easier than running through the forest and worrying about who or what I might run into." She kissed her, and continued: "But I was thinking we go see them tomorrow night…we can talk to them outside the barrier, and then you guys can go in long enough to look around, while I keep an eye on the time outside. It would be a shame to have to wait for the fall to go back."

"I guess," Ginny replied, and kissed her. "What are you going to do with rest of your day?"

"I thought we could have a picnic lunch out by the lake. Then, when you're doing your Herbology exams, I'll go visit with Rowena for a bit, then meet up with you guys once you're done."

Ginny felt Luna roll over and away from her.

She pulled Hermione close and started kissing her neck.

"Trying to take advantage of my _slightly_ drunken state, Miss Weasley?" Hermione teased.

"Didn't think I had to get you drunk," Ginny teased back, then whispered in her ear. "I seem to remember something about you making it up to me?"

"I did," Hermione replied as she rolled away and reached for the alarm clock. "But it's two a.m., and you have an exam in seven hours."

"Eight actually…they pushed back the exam to ten o'clock."

"Really? When did they do that?"

"Professor Sinistra told us tonight," she replied as she watched Hermione set the clock, and then lay back down on her side to face her. "I guess we've been finishing our written papers so quickly, they decided to let us use the extra time in the morning instead of between exams."

"That, and they know you'd be up late for your exam tonight." Hermione laid on her back and waited for Ginny to cuddle up to her before she spoke again. "So what time do you think you'll be down for lunch?"

"No later than one." Ginny propped herself up on an elbow and ran her hand along Hermione's bare arm. "So, how are you going to make it up to me?" she asked, her voice deepening as she looked into her eyes.

"I'm not entirely sure yet," she replied mischievously. "But, if I can manage it, I've got a pretty good surprise for you for your birthday." Ginny pouted to Hermione's amusement. "Even if I were to try and make it up to you tonight—we don't have time. You still need your sleep."

"But…" Ginny tried to object, but was interrupted when Hermione pulled her down for a kiss.

"No, love…the way I'm feeling right now? I just want to lose myself in you." Ginny kissed her again.

"That could take hours…I'd rather wait for your birthday, so we don't have to worry about time."

"How can you be so…I don't know—logical? About making out?"

"Not logical…just sensible," Hermione teased. "But trust me…it'll be worth the wait."

"You're not buying be something expensive, are you? I mean, my broom was my birthday gift."

"No." Hermione said smiling. "All it's going to cost me is a little time to set it up."

"You're not going to give me a hint, at least?"

"Nope…don't want to ruin the surprise." Hermione pulled her down for a kiss. "But…I'm going to make your birthdays memorable from now on."

…

When Hermione awoke the next morning, she propped herself up on an elbow and found Ginny asleep, her head slightly turned away from her, her long red hair fanned around her on the pillow. She could hear running water coming from the bathroom, and assumed Luna was showering.

Hermione reached out and gently turned Ginny's face toward her, as she leaned down to kiss her, the image the Boggart had shown her flashed again in her mind. She pulled away and gasped softly as tears began to fall and land on Ginny's face.

Her eyes snapped opened.

"What's wrong?" she asked with concern as she pushed Hermione onto her back, and began kissing her tears away. She felt Hermione's hand tangle in her hair, and let herself be drawn into a long kiss.

She pulled away gently and looked into her eyes as she gently wiped away the rest of her tears.

"What's wrong?" Ginny repeated softly.

"Bad dream." she replied, trying to sound convincing.

"I don't buy it…I've been watching you sleep since Luna got up." She smiled and kissed her softly, "When I saw that you were waking up, I decided to pretend to be asleep so you could wake me up."

Hermione laughed a little. "It's nothing…I think I'm just feeling a little emotionally raw is all," she admitted truthfully. _Or somewhat truthfully, anyway._

"We're talking about it again tomorrow night." Ginny could see she was about to object and stopped her with a finger to her lips, and forestalled her. "No," she said firmly. "The only way we can help is if you talk about it—I understand why now isn't the right time, I do, but love?" She paused as she put her hand over her girlfriend's heart, "I can feel how sad you are right now…and it's killing me that I can't help."

"But you are helping," Hermione replied as she gently pushed Ginny onto her back, and put her hand over Ginny's heart. "Every single minute of every single day…you help me by loving me as much as I love you." She leaned down, kissed her softly then said quietly, "You're the best thing that ever happened to me." She kissed her again. "And don't you ever forget it."

"I love you so much…" Ginny whispered back, but was interrupted when Hermione started kissing her again.

They heard Luna exit the bathroom, then ring the bell for breakfast.

"Um, Gin?" Luna called as Rue arrived with their breakfast, "If you want to eat and still have time to shower you should get moving."

"When did both of you get so sensible?" Ginny groaned as Hermione rolled away.

"Rue?" she waited for the elf to look at her, "around one o'clock, could you bring us a blanket and some lunch? Just sandwiches and maybe some pumpkin juice or something?"

"Of course, Miss." Rue replied smiling, then disappeared.

She had actually meant to ask Rue to take a message to her father, but decided against it when she realised Ginny would ask why. She decided, instead, to use the map once they'd left to locate him and go speak with him.

Hermione joined Luna at the table, and watched as Ginny gathered her things for her shower, then stopped and kissed her briefly before going into the bathroom.

"You okay?" Luna asked softly.

"Not really," Hermione admitted with a sigh. "But I will be."

Luna could see that Hermione was going to continue being stubborn and not tell them what was bugging her until after their exams. She reached over and held her hand. She projected all the love that she and Ginny felt for her, and watched as she smiled.

"Thank you, Luna," Hermione said, and squeezed her hand. "I needed that."

Luna took her hand away and continued her meal.

"I heard you guys talking last night…what's this big surprise you've got planned?"

Hermione smiled. "You gave me the idea, actually." She paused at Luna's bemused look, and continued: "Well, I was thinking, since we're already planning on celebrating Ginny's fifteenth birthday at the cottage…why not start a tradition."

"I'm sorry?"

"The cottage—it's really big, right?" Luna nodded slowly. "I was thinking I'd find a room now and set it up the way I want, and then we can spend the next two birthdays there."

"Hermione?" Luna said tentatively, "That sounds like a great idea, and I understand you wanting to spend the night alone with Ginny on her birthday…"

"But you've spent every birthday with her since she was nine?" Luna smiled and nodded. "It won't be the whole night—just a few hours. We'll come back to our bedroom and spend the night with you. It's what I was planning to do, anyway."

"I'll completely understand if that's not the case on her fifteenth," Luna teased.

"Good assumption," Hermione teased back as Ginny returned from her shower.

"What's a good assumption?" Ginny asked after kissing Hermione and taking her place at the table.

"That your girlfriend wants you all to herself for your fifteenth birthday," Luna teased, and then laughed at her friends' reddening cheeks.

"Might be the first time we haven't been together for my birthday," Ginny replied as she looked at Luna.

"I think I can make an exception for one year," Luna teased.

They ate the rest of their meal in silence, and then Hermione hugged and kissed both girls, and watched them leave for their Defence exam. Hermione sighed, got dressed and took out her map. She laid it on the table, activated it, and located her father in his office.

"_May I come to speak with you?"_ she thought to him.

"_Of course, my dear," _came his instant reply.

She smiled and took the door to the castle, thinking of her father's office as she did so. She was surprised to find, however, that the door led directly to Albus' office.

"Well, that's handy," she joked as she sat in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Indeed," he chuckled before turning serious. "What is troubling you?"

"I had a question about your Pensieve." She paused at the look of surprise on his face. "When you remove a memory to view it…is it gone for good?"

He studied her a moment before replying.

"What is it you wish to forget?" he asked quietly.

"The Boggart…it would be hard enough to get the image out of my head, but…"

"Yes," he said, "I can see how your eidetic memory can sometimes seem like a curse."

"Can you take the memory from me, please," she asked quietly.

"You would still remember that you saw it…"

"But I won't have that image to haunt me. Please!" she pleaded, tears in her eyes. "Can you help me?"

"I will do one better," he said, smiling as he came to stand in front of her. "I will give you a new memory to take its place." He motioned for her to remain seated as he raised his wand towards her. "I hate to ask, but can you bring the memory to the forefront of your mind? It will make it easier."

"That shouldn't be too hard…that's where it's been since I told you," she sighed.

She watched as the memory replayed itself in her mind—Vividly at first, then slowly it started to fade as a new memory took its place.

"Thank you." Hermione laughed.

"You're more than welcome, my dear." He smiled as he went to take his seat again. "Can you recall the original memory?"

"I remember what it was…but I can't see it anymore." She smiled as she recalled her new memory. "Why change it to that memory though?"

"I believe, were it not for your friendship with Ginny, that your new memory would reflect the Boggart you would have seen. That is why your mind has accepted it so readily."

"Would I be able to ask another favor?" Albus smiled and nodded. "I was wondering if you could get more of those Muggle diaries you got Ginny? I'd like to start writing down everything we've done, everything we've learned."

"It might be safer for you to wait until all this is over," he replied carefully.

"Yes—and if I'm killed before I get a chance?" she asked evenly, "no one will know the truth. And if this, us coming back I mean, happens again, they won't have to start from scratch, like we did." She sighed.

"And there's so much going through my head right now…I'm hoping if I can write it down, it might make more sense."

Albus studied his daughter over his steepled fingers.

"I have to travel to London this afternoon to speak to the Minister. It would appear there are some final arrangements that need to be discussed for the Triwizard tournament." He smiled. "I will get another box of diaries, and we can charm them so only those who you choose can read them. I won't be back in time for dinner, but I will have them delivered to you."

"Thank you—could you please pick up some ballpoint pens as well? The quills rip the pages."

"Of course," he said, smiling as they both stood, "and what are your plans for today?"

"I'm going to take the pups for a run and then have lunch with Ginny and Luna. Afterwards, I'll probably just wander the castle a bit."

Albus came to stand in front of his daughter and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You understand, I trust, why I did not just share my teenage memory with you?"

"Aside from the fact that just having to talk about it was hard enough without having to relive the actual memory?" He nodded. "For the same reason you agreed to alter my Boggart memory—you didn't want that stuck in my head. But," she paused, "I suspect there are things you didn't tell me—for my safety as well."

He smiled and drew her into a hug, "I am glad you understand," he said quietly before kissing the top of her head. "I will see you tomorrow night at the cottage—Sirius is bringing Buckbeak, and he'd like to thank the three of you."

"What explanation did you give him for us being there?" she asked curiously.

"That Ginny and Luna are skipping a grade, thanks to you."

"And Minerva is okay with Buckbeak coming to stay?"

"She is—it's not as though she will see much of him." Albus looked at his daughter fondly. "You three have managed to change a lot of lives for the better already."

"I was realising that myself last night…" Hermione said smiling, "that we don't, necessarily, have to use our gifts to help people. And, I admit, it feels really good—helping others."

…

After Hermione had picked up the pups from Hagrid's, she took them to the Quidditch pitch and began running laps. The pups ran with her for the first few laps, and then grew bored and went to play by themselves. She kept running, clearing the thoughts from her head as she did, stopping occasionally to clean up after the pups, or fix a hole they had made. She knew Ginny loved the pups, but she wouldn't be happy if they damaged her beloved Quidditch pitch.

She ran until she could run no longer, and considered returning to their quarters for a nap, but decided instead to find a nice spot by the lake and lay down. The pups came to rest around her, Nemain nudging her hand to be petted.

As she scratched the pup's head, she thought to herself. '_What's the point of being sad about the past when the present is so damned good?'_ She sighed and closed her eyes, content again for the first time since her visit to Godric's Hollow. The future, she realised, looked pretty good, too—so long as Ginny and Luna were in it.


	19. Chapter 19-Faery Tales

Ginny and Luna had finished their exam early and had decided to find and surprise Hermione. As they exited the castle, Luna scanned for Hermione's emotions.

Luna smiled. "She's asleep by the lake."

They found her sound asleep on her back, the puppies laying around her with their heads resting on her.

"Luna?" Ginny said quietly, "paint this for me?"

Luna smiled and nodded as they watched Hermione open her eyes.

"Hey," she attempted to say, but her voice was hoarse from sleep. She cleared her throat and tried again as she sat up. "Hey."

"You feel happier," Luna stated smiling.

Hermione smiled and called Rue for their lunch. She spread the blanket Rue brought and they began eating.

"Um…babe? Why are you so much happier?" Ginny asked.

"'Cause my dad was kind enough to alter my Boggart memory for me."

"Really?" Luna asked surprised.

Hermione smiled. "I went to see him after you guys left this morning. I asked him to just take the memory, but he changed it instead. I can still remember what I saw, but I can't see the actual memory anymore."

Ginny reached for her hand and asked quietly, "Is that why you were crying this morning?"

"It is," Hermione admitted. "Ever since I told my dad about the Boggart—I'd see it every time I closed my eyes."

"What did he change it to?" Luna asked curiously.

Hermione laughed again at the new memory her father had given her.

"Minerva—telling me I'd failed everything—and then the rest of the memory was the same."

"That's not very scary," Ginny teased.

"Before I started caring about you guys? It would have been terrifying." Hermione laughed. "But now that Minerva's a friend? Yeah—pretty funny."

…

After they finished their lunch, Hermione walked Ginny and Luna down to the greenhouses for their Herbology exam. She then walked the pups back to Hagrid's, finding the large man sitting outside peeling potatoes.

He smiled as she approached.

"Thank you, Hermione," he said.

"For what?"

"Dumbledore told me it was your idea for Buckbeak to move to a magical animal sanctuary," he told her.

"You're welcome, Hagrid," Hermione said smiling, surprised her father hadn't told Hagrid the full truth. "It's like you said Hagrid, 'What's the point of being safe if you're not happy?'"

"Dumbledore, he's a great man—I'm startin' to wonder if you're maybe smarter than him though."

Hermione laughed. "I'm not, Hagrid—he has a lot on his mind; sometimes he misses the obvious."

Hagrid chuckled. "True enough." He studied her a moment, and added: "Speaking of happy—you seem happier than when you were friends with Ron and Harry."

"They're still my friends, Hagrid." She smiled. "People change as they get older—some of us grow up a little faster than others," she said, thinking of Ron. "But we had a good talk at the end of term—us and the boys."

"Tha's good." He smiled. "Never have too many friends."

…

Hermione visited with Hagrid for a couple of hours, learning all that she could about taking carrying of the puppies, then excused herself to take a shower before dinner.

She had just gotten out of the shower when she heard Ginny's voice in her head.

"_We're done and on our way back."_

She smiled and dried herself off quickly. She slipped on her underwear and went out into their quarters. She grabbed her clothes and a brush, and went to sit on the bed cross-legged and began brushing her hair with her eyes closed.

She heard the girls enter their quarters but kept her eyes closed, suddenly embarrassed, and continued to brush her hair.

"Tease," she heard Ginny say, and then both started to laugh.

"Just a little something to make up for yesterday," she replied.

"As much as we appreciate the effort, love, neither of us can move," Ginny replied.

Hermione opened her eyes and laughed. Both Ginny and Luna were standing exactly where they had been when they noticed her—just inside the door to their quarters.

She reached over and grabbed her bra, putting it on as slow as possible before slipping a t-shirt over her head. As soon as it was in place Ginny ran over, dove on the bed, and tackled a laughing Hermione—kissing her before she could complain.

"Are you trying to drive me crazy?" Ginny asked her when she finally stopped kissing her.

"Two years is a long time to wait—just trying to make I sure I keep your interest," she teased, then wrinkled her nose. "You stink."

"Well, somebody," Ginny replied as she pulled herself from Hermione's arms, "decided to throw dragon dung at me."

"You started it!" Luna countered.

"True—but you deserved it."

Hermione got off the bed and put her jeans on.

"Are you telling me the two of you started throwing dragon crap at each other during your Herbology exam?" she asked, shaking her head and trying to suppress a smile.

"No, it was after," Luna replied.

"Professor Sprout asked if we could move some bags of it. I was levitating it without a problem when Luna made me laugh, and I lost my concentration." Ginny added.

"I told her it smelled almost as bad as she did when she came out of the Chamber," Luna laughed. "And then she picked up a handful and threw it at me."

"Where was Professor Sprout during all this?" Hermione asked.

"In the greenhouse. She came out when she heard us laughing," Ginny replied.

"Wait a sec…you mean to tell me that you just tackled me, on our bed, just after I got out of the shower no less—covered in shit?" Hermione asked in disgust.

Ginny and Luna only started laughing harder before Ginny was finally able to stammer out, "No…of course not."

"Professor Sprout, once she stopped laughing, cast cleaning charms over us," Luna finished.

"Then why do you still smell?" Hermione asked, wrinkling her nose again.

"Don't know…" Ginny replied.

"And she didn't give you…" Hermione started.

"Shit for it?" Luna finished for her, and they all started laughing.

Ginny caught her breath first and answered, "No…I think it was too funny—I mean, we were covered in it." She went to kiss Hermione, but was held at arms length by her.

"No…not until you've both soaked in a bath for at least a half hour," Hermione informed them.

"But we're hungry…" Ginny pouted.

"Go on—go get in the bath, both of you. I'll bring you some food," she told them, and watched as they both grabbed their clothes and headed for the bathroom.

"Rue?" she called.

When the little elf appeared, she ran over and gave Hermione a small box.

"Your father asked me to bring you that," she told her smiling.

"Thanks Rue—can you bring…" she started, but Rue had already snapped her fingers, and dinner appeared on the table. "Thanks again, Rue." The little elf smiled, nodded, and disappeared again.

She made a plate of food for the girls and joined them in the bathroom so they could have something to eat.

"I never asked…how did your Defence exam go?" she said, as she sat on the edge of the tub. Both girls came to sit by her as she speared a piece of meat on a fork and fed it Ginny, and then did the same for Luna.

"Theory was a breeze." Ginny answered, once she had swallowed her food. "And the practical? He just had us perform a bunch of spells."

"Think we impressed him with our Patronuses, though," Luna added.

"Did he ask you to try it?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Not directly, no…he just asked us what the most difficult charm we could do was. Why?"

"Because you shouldn't be able to do it yet…but I guess you passed," Hermione said smiling as she fed each of them again. "Want me to wash your hair, Gin?"

"Okay." Ginny smiled and turned her back to Hermione.

Luna handed Hermione a jug of clean water and she poured it over Ginny's head. Then Hermione reached for the shampoo, and started working it into her hair.

"That feels really nice," Ginny sighed. "Come sit in front of me Luna; I'll wash yours."

Luna nodded, and then went to sit in front of Ginny.

Once Hermione had rinsed Ginny's hair, she knotted her hand at the base of her head, pulled it back, and kissed her deeply.

"Finish up your bath…we need to leave fairly soon if we want to visit the Fae tonight."

"We'll be right out," Ginny replied.

…

After dinner, they filled several flasks of water and pumpkin juice, packed them into a small backpack, and headed out to meet the Fae.

As they crossed the grounds towards the Forbidden Forest, Hermione sighed and remarked: "I'm going to miss having the whole school to ourselves come the fall." She put an arm around Ginny's shoulders as Ginny put an arm around her waist, and took Luna's hand with her other hand.

"'Cause we can't walk around like this?" Ginny asked.

"Except for maybe holding Luna's hand in public—mostly 'cause it'd bug Padma, mind—I have no intention of not showing you affection in public."

"Really?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"Really," Hermione replied, and kissed her temple. "I'm not about to stop doing something I like doing just because someone might have a problem with it—and if they do? That's their problem—not ours."

"Well said, Hermione," Luna remarked.

As they entered the forest, Hermione lit her wand and scanned for the Fae.

"This way," she said quietly, and led the way.

They had walked for about fifteen minutes when Ginny asked, "Are you sure you know where you're going?"

Hermione just smiled and pointed to the rapidly approaching small bright light.

"Sisters!" The Fae said brightly as it approached.

"Hello Fae," Hermione replied. "This is my girlfriend Ginny, and our best friend, Luna."

"So nice to meet you again! Would you like to visit the garden?"

"We do, but we can't stay long…" Hermione was interrupted when Fae started laughing.

"Follow me…we have a way for it not to affect you," Fae replied as she flew away, the girls right behind.

Just before reaching the garden, Fae led them off the path and to a single, perfect rose bush.

"Dig near the roots…you will find three crystals."

They knelt at the base of the rose bush and Hermione ran her hand over the earth, trying to feel where the crystals were. Smiling when she felt the magic, she began to dig, Luna and Ginny rushing to help. They had dug down about six inches when they found them. Hermione took one of the flasks of water from her bag and rinsed the crystals off before handing one to each of the girls.

"So how do these work?" Hermione asked Fae as she stood.

"I know not how they work—only that Helga made them," Fae replied, as it led them back towards the garden. "She was unaware she had trapped time inside when she put up the wards to protect her garden. She came, intending to spend the day, and when she exited, found that a month had passed."

"So it is the spring that's causing the effect," Hermione surmised aloud. "Luna, you go ahead in and come right back out…I want to make sure these work before we all go in."

"You always were the sensible one, Fania," Fae replied, as she led Luna past the barrier.

Hermione shook her head slightly, and went to kiss Ginny when Luna came back out.

"Guess they work," Luna remarked, before returning to the garden.

Hermione kissed Ginny before following Luna into the garden.

They sat in the grass and Hermione turned to Fae, who had come to sit near them.

"Fae, why were the crystals hidden nearby?"

"Helga buried them when she left, in case we ever found someone we wanted to share the garden with."

"Why not give me this last time?" Hermione asked.

"I admit we forgot—we only remembered when we saw how dismayed you were last time you visited."

"Fae?" Luna said and waited for the faery to turn to her. "You say you recognize us as the Sisters—is it because we look like them, or is it something else?"

There was a tinkling laughter throughout the garden as several fairies came to join them.

"You are like they would have been—were they younger when we met them," a faery, which looked to be older, replied. "But we also sense them in you—as we sense Dumbledore's blood in Fania's veins."

"Please…" Ginny said quietly, speaking for the first time, "can you use the names we have now? We may have been them once, but we're not them now."

There was another tinkling of laughter.

"My apologies…we meant no disrespect—Ginny, correct?" the elder Fae asked.

Ginny nodded and replied smiling. "Thank you…"

"Did you meet the Sisters before Hogwarts was built?"

"Yes. They found the spring and discovered what its waters could do. They brought us here to protect it."

"I don't mean to sound rude, but you're not very big—how did they expect you to protect it?" Ginny asked carefully.

"Strength in numbers, I suspect," Hermione said thoughtfully. "A few are not a big deal, but a whole bunch of them?"

"Very astute, Hermione…but we also have magic of our own, however. We often just led people away if they got too close," the elder Fae responded.

"So the spring—it stops time?" Luna asked.

"Only within the wards that protect the garden—before Helga magically protected her garden, it would simply slow the aging process of those who drank it."

"But over the centuries, the magic must have become trapped within the wards…and now the water, when drunk outside the garden, actually halts the aging process," Hermione theorized.

"And if you drink it here, it has no effect, because in here time has stopped," Luna continued.

"Drink it outside the garden, and its magic is trapped within the flask, and then passed to whoever drinks it," Ginny finished.

"It still does not stop the aging process entirely, only slows it a great deal," the elder Fae corrected.

"How long has my father been drinking the spring water?" Hermione asked.

"You forget we have no sense of time as you do…but your father looks much like he did when we first took him the water." The elder Fae paused and considered the girls a moment. "You are the Sisters and yet, you're smarter than they were." There was the tinkling of laughter again.

"Can you tell us anything about the Sisters?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing, I suspect, that you don't already know," the elder Fae replied.

"Any idea, maybe, how old they were when you met them?" Luna asked.

"They never told us, so we do not know."

"Well then, how old did they look?" Hermione asked.

"Well, older than you—younger, by far, than your father. But they seemed older than they looked—as do you three."

"I wonder how old they were when they stopped aging," Ginny said thoughtfully.

"But they didn't stop aging. They just didn't suffer the ills of age because of Elise's healing, so it seemed like they hadn't aged—and then maybe, after they found the spring, they slowed the aging process as well," Hermione replied, then looked at her watch, relieved it was still working. "We should probably be heading back—you guys don't want to be tired for Minerva's exam."

They nodded, then Luna asked quietly: "Fae? Would it be okay if I took a sample of the spring water? I'm curious to see what effect it has on potions."

"But Luna, you still have growing to do…drinking it right now might not be such a great idea," Ginny said, slightly alarmed.

"The effects aren't permanent and I have a feeling it will affect the potion's composition and not affect the person who uses it."

"So why add it to potions then?' Ginny asked curiously.

"Remember Easter?" Luna replied.

"You think it'll keep potions from going off?" Hermione asked.

"That's what I'm hoping," Luna replied.

"It is an interesting theory," the elder Fae commented as several faeries brought a large bottle of the spring water to Luna.

"We really should be going though," Hermione said as she stood. "Could one of you lead us out of the forest?"

"Of course," they all replied.

"We'll be back in the fall," Hermione told them before they passed the barrier. She checked her watch again and saw that it was still in working order.

"I guess the crystals really do work," Hermione commented.

They had only walked a few minutes when Luna stopped in her tracks.

"Did you hear that?" she asked quietly.

Hermione and Ginny stopped as well—straining their ears for whatever Luna had noticed—when they heard a soft whimpering. Hermione closed her eyes and tried to focus on the sound with her gift.

"Someone's hurt," Hermione told them quietly. "C'mon," she said as she took Ginny's hand and moved to leave the path, but Ginny held her back.

"We don't know what it is, babe…" Ginny said, her voice laced with concern.

"It's okay, Gin—I can sense it's scared, but it's not a threat. Besides, your girlfriend can talk to just about anything and can talk just about anyone into anything—we'll be fine," Luna assured her.

"Fae—can you go ahead and try to see who's there?" Hermione asked, and they watched as it flew off, and then followed after as quickly as they could through the trees. They hadn't gone far when they noticed Fae had stopped.

They carefully walked forward, scanning the forest floor with the light from their wands, when they found a large hole. They inched closer to the edge and looked down to find a young female centaur, tears staining her face.

Without hesitation, Luna jumped down into the hole, landing a few feet from the frightened centaur.

As she walked slowly towards her, Luna said softly, "I won't hurt you…we just want to help."

The blond haired centaur just stared at Luna.

Luna thought to Hermione, "_Can you throw down some water and maybe have Fae go find the rest of the centaurs."_

Luna heard Hermione laugh softly and then reply, "_Already did and heads up," _she thought back, before dropping a flask of water to Luna.

Luna opened it and slowly approached the centaur, the bottle held out in front of her.

The centaur received it tentatively and took a small sip, smiled, and then took another long swallow.

"Thank you," she said softly as she handed the bottle back to Luna.

"My name is Luna," she told her, then pointed up. "My friends are Hermione and Ginny."

"I am Kallisto," she replied softly.

"I know centaurs don't approve of magic, but if you'll allow it, we can use it to get you out of here."

When Kallisto nodded slowly, Luna looked up and called to Hermione.

When she had peered over the side, Luna said to her, "Do you think you can levitate her out of here?"

Hermione nodded and called down, "I'll be as gentle as I can."

She aimed her wand at Kallisto and said, "Wingardium Leviosa." She slowly lifted Kallisto from the hole, and then gently laid her down on the ground nearby.

Kallisto tried to stand, but faltered and lay back down when one of her back legs gave out.

Ginny walked over and smiled reassuringly. "My name's Ginny…I'm training to be a Healer—maybe I can help?"

Kallisto smiled and nodded. Ginny cast her wand light over the young centaur and found a large cut on her left back leg. Ginny turned to Hermione and watched as she finished levitating Luna from the hole.

"Hermione?" she prompted. When Hermione had turned toward her, she continued: "Can you transfigure the blanket into bandages, and bring me another flask of water so I can rinse this cut out?"

She looked back to Kallisto.

"I'm going to touch you so I can check for other injuries…is that okay?" Ginny asked.

When Kallisto nodded, Ginny gently placed her hand on the centaur's horse half and scanned for injuries.

She smiled and opened her eyes.

"You're going to be okay…just some bumps and bruises." She paused as she took the bandages and water from Hermione. "And this cut isn't so deep…it's just in a bad spot. The bandages will stop the bleeding and give your leg some support."

Ginny had rinsed, and was just finishing bandaging the wound, when she heard the sound of many approaching hooves. When she looked up to the source of the noise, she found a group of angry Centaurs with their bows aimed at them.

"Step away from my daughter, Human," said a large, older looking Centaur as he advanced slowly towards them.

"Father—these girls helped me—they are friends," Kallisto told him.

Several of the Centaurs behind them lowered their bows, but he did not.

"And how did they help you child?" he asked, his voice softening, if not his demeanor.

"I fell in a hole. They gave me water, helped me out of the hole and bandaged my wound," she replied.

"You are injured?" came a softer male Centaur's voice, as its owner walked slowly towards them.

Ginny and Hermione backed away, and went to stand with Luna.

"They used magic," Kallisto's father stated.

"We did sir, but only with your daughter's permission, and only because it was quickest," Hermione told him, sounding braver than she felt.

He finally lowered his bow as he watched the younger male help his daughter back to her feet.

"I am Xenon—what are you called?" he asked them.

They each told him their names.

"You are students at the school?" he asked.

"We are…we're here taking exams," Luna replied.

Xenon studied them for a few minutes.

"While I do not approve of the use of magic to aid my daughter—I am grateful that you did. I, and my herd, are indebted to you."

The young male Centaur turned to them and smiled.

"My name is Mathias," he said as he offered his hand to each of them in turn to shake, "Thank you for helping my betrothed."

"We were happy to be able to help." Luna replied, as Mathias shook her hand.

Kallisto turned to them, exclaiming: "Thank you, my beautiful new friends, for your kindness."

Luna blushed as Kallisto bent down and kissed her on the cheek, and then did the same for Hermione and Ginny.

"You three are rare," Xenon stated. "You helped, despite your own fear, one who you do not know. We have rarely seen such kindness shown to us by your kind."

"We help because we can," Hermione told him.

"Then it was a lucky day for us when you became friends with the Forest Fae, or you may not have found my daughter and been able to help," Xenon replied.

"We've come to learn, sir, that everything happens for a reason…I guess tonight we visited the Fae so we could help Kallisto," Luna told him.

"While you have nothing to fear from me or my herd…you should be aware there is a second, much larger, herd in the forest. They are not as welcoming to Humans as we are."

"_This was welcoming?"_ Ginny thought to Hermione and Luna.

"We'll keep that in mind," Hermione assured him and after glancing at her watch, she added: "but we must be getting back. It was a pleasure to have met you."

"The pleasure, young one, was ours. Thank you again," Xenon replied, smiling for the first time.

"Fae?" Luna said softly, "Can you lead us back to the edge of the forest?"

"Of course," the faery replied.

They followed the light away from the Centaurs and back to the path.

"So much for a simple walk in the forest," Ginny said ruefully.

"She was very beautiful, don't you think?" Luna said thoughtfully.

"Don't tell me you have a crush on a Centaur," Hermione teased. "I mean…yes, the part of her that looked human was stunning, but…"

"She's still got the body of a horse?" Luna replied.

"Well, yeah…" Hermione said.

"Well, it's kind of easy to forget that when faced with a woman who has an amazing, and naked, body," Luna replied with a blush. "Don't tell me you hadn't noticed."

"Of course not," they both replied indignantly, but their coloring cheeks gave them away.

"Just because you two are committed to each other…doesn't mean you can't look," she teased them. "And you got to admit…Kallisto's human half? Pretty damn hot."


	20. Chapter 20-Dog Tales

The next morning Ginny and Luna had left for their Transfiguration exam, and Hermione was packing their things, when she was surprised by a knock at the door of their quarters. If she was surprised by the knock, she was even more surprised when the door opened to reveal her father.

"Good morning, my dear," he said pleasantly as he entered and then accepted her hug.

"Good morning...to what do I owe this early morning visit?" she asked him.

"Well," he began as he went to take a seat in one of the armchairs, "I had an unexpected visitor of my own last night." He studied her a moment before continuing: "Would you care to explain why you were in the Forbidden Forest last night?"

"Are you asking as my father? Or as Hogwarts Headmaster?" she asked him as she went to sit across from him on the couch. She was stalling for time, for she had no idea who had visited him, or how much he knew.

"Mostly as you father," he said smiling. "Xenon came to see me late last night, and told me how you three helped his daughter. What I would like to know is...why were you in the forest in the first place?"

"We went out for a walk last night, and we noticed a bright light near the edge of the forest. When we went to see what it was, we found a faery, and it told us someone was hurt nearby, so we went to see if we could help." Hermione didn't like lying to her father, but she knew if she admitted they had gone to visit the Fae, not only would she have to admit that it wasn't the first time she'd be in the forest...she'd have to give up the location of Helga's hidden garden.

"You understand the Forbidden Forest is forbidden for a reason?" he replied evenly.

Hermione lowered her eyes and said quietly, "I know...but between Luna and I, we can avoid pretty much anyone by scanning ahead."

"That may be, however, had you not been as respectful to Xenon as you were, or had run into the other Centaur herd, things might have turned out differently," he replied.

"So...the other herd might have hurt us for helping?"

"I don't believe they would have harmed you, however it is very likely that had you attempted to help a Centaur from Magorian's herd, they would not have accepted your assistance," he replied.

"So why did Xenon come to see you?" she asked him curiously.

"He came to thank me and to tell me, should I ever need his or his herd's assistance, he would be more than happy to return the favour. He told me that you three had shown great respect and kindness to him and his daughter—something he has only experienced when dealing with Hagrid. He thanked me for having taught you three such kindness and respect for another being, someone who you hadn't even met before." He smiled, and added: "I told him that you three have taught me more about kindness, respect and love than I have ever taught you."

"So we're not in trouble then?"

He studied her a moment before replying.

"While I understand your desire to help, I will never be comfortable with you putting your own safety at risk to do it," he answered.

"We were careful, and barely used our gifts to do it," she said, trying to reassure him.

"While I commend your ability to cover the use of your gifts, that is not what concerns me. The forest is home to many dangerous beings, and some of them not even you can talk to."

"Are you saying we shouldn't have gone to help?"

"No—but you could have gone to get Hagrid or asked the faery to go find the centaurs."

"I didn't think of it," Hermione admitted.

"All I ask is, should something like this happen again, you will consider other alternatives before rushing off into the unknown," he said smiling. "And if you go to visit with the Forest Fae again, you will let someone know where you have gone."

She nodded and then asked, "Is Kallisto okay?"

"She is and is very grateful to you. She had been running in the forest with some of her friends and was separated from them when she fell into the hole where you found her. She had been missing for three days. Had it not been for you, they might not have found her, as Xenon's herd lives on the other side of the forest—they were looking for her, and that is why the Fae were able to find them so quickly.

"Xenon also mentioned that you asked Kallisto's permission before using magic to lift her from the hole, and he realises, as much as he may not approve of magic, that it would have been far more difficult for them to help her out of the hole themselves." He smiled again. "You have created a new ally—and with what is coming, we need all the allies we can get."

…

They had taken the Floo Network back to Minerva's cottage, and after dropping the pups in the back garden, had gone to their suite of rooms to drop off their things.

"So...my dad came by this morning..." Hermione started conversationally.

"What did he want?" Luna asked as she went to sit on the bed.

"Well...apparently Xenon paid him a visit last night," Hermione replied.

"Are we in trouble for being in the forest?" Ginny asked as she went to sit with Luna.

"No...but he knows we know the Fae." Hermione laughed. "He told me to let him know if we go visit them again."

"Seriously?" Luna asked surprised.

"Yeah...I suspect he knows more than he's letting on, but since the outcome was a new alliance with the Centaurs, he didn't try to get the full truth."

"Wait...you lied to him?" Ginny asked.

"Only about why we were in the forest," Hermione replied as she took the small box her father had Rue deliver. She waved her wand over it, and when it had returned to it's normal size, she opened it. She laughed lightly when she saw its contents. Not only had her father gotten her journals, they were leather bound and bore the Amice knot. She found a smaller box inside the first, and took it out and opened it. She shook her head and smiled.

"What's so funny?" Luna asked as Hermione came to sit between them with the small box and one of the journals.

"I asked my dad if could get me some journals like the ones he got you," she said as she looked at Ginny, "and some Muggle ballpoint pens so I can write in them without tearing the pages. But he didn't just get me journals, no, he got me leather bound ones and this..." she said as she showed them one of the pens, "is a Mont Blanc pen. They cost about twenty-five galleons each, and he got me four."

"Maybe he's just trying to make up for fourteen years worth of missed birthdays?" Luna commented.

"Why did you want them anyway?" Ginny asked curiously.

"I've decided to keep a record of, well, of our lives." Hermione replied sighing.

"Why?" Ginny asked quietly as she took Hermione's hand.

"Well, for one thing, how much easier would our lives be if there was some sort of account of the Amice Sisters?" Hermione asked.

"A lot but what..." Luna started to ask but was interrupted by Hermione.

"'_Everything that happens once can never happen again. But everything that happens twice will surely happen a third time."_ She said, quoting The Alchemist.

"You know Minerva quoted that same line to me once?" Ginny said thoughtfully.

"So you're saying, if this happens again, sometime in the future, if we come back again..." Luna started.

"They won't have to start from scratch," Hermione replied, then paused a moment before continuing gravely: "And if something should happen to us...I want people to know the truth—about who we are, what we did, how we did it..."

They sat quietly, Hermione's statement hanging in the air.

"Kind of morbid...don't you think?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Maybe...but I know it's important that we do it." Hermione looked down. "And it's not just our story I want to document."

"Godric's Hollow?" Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded. "People can't know the truth, not yet, but hopefully, sometime in our potentially long lives, we'll be able to tell them." She kissed each of their temples before continuing. "And writing things out? It helps. I've got so many things running through my head sometimes...I just need to get it out, you know?"

"We're talking about Godric's Hollow tonight," Ginny stated firmly.

Hermione sighed. "Yes, that was the plan. But right now we have a couple of hours to kill before dinner. What do you guys want to do?"

"Paint," Luna replied smiling. "I have a few good ones in mind."

"Kallisto?" Ginny teased, and watched Luna blush.

"Yes—but Hermione gave me an idea," she replied as she smiled at Hermione. "You write—I'll paint."

"That's a great idea, Luna." Hermione smiled back and kissed her briefly. "Maybe while we're in London I'll grab us a camera so we can take pictures of your paintings, and I'll put them with the appropriate passages."

Hermione noticed that Ginny seemed to look like she was feeling left out.

"Babe?" she said quietly, and waited for her to meet her eyes. "I want you to write about what happened with Tom." Ginny shook her head and looked down. "I want all three of us to write our sides of the story...it's one of the things that makes us unique—how we see things from different perspectives."

"I get that, love, I do...but I've spent so much time trying to forget what happened..." Ginny replied, but Hermione finished for her.

"You don't want to relive it?" Ginny nodded.

Luna reached for Ginny's hand.

"I know it won't be easy, Gin, but your girlfriend is right—you need to write it out to get it out. Put it in perspective—and put it behind you," she told her.

"That's all I'm trying to do," Ginny replied quietly. "I'd forget all of it if I could."

"I know, babe, I do—but you need to remember...if it weren't for Tom..." Hermione started.

"We probably wouldn't be here now," Luna finished.

"Are you saying," Ginny said, struggling to keep her voice even, "that if Tom hadn't put me through hell—you wouldn't be in love with me?"

"Not yet—I mean, look like how long it took me to figure it out, even with spending so much time with you." She smiled as she kissed her. "If you hadn't stopped dreaming because of him, or for that matter have had your feelings for me become so much stronger than they might have otherwise...then no. I don't think we'd be together yet. But I have no doubt, none, zero—that we would have been together eventually. It just might have taken a little longer." She paused and kissed Ginny again. "And I, for one, am grateful to have more time with you...to start a little earlier than we might have."

"And Gin," Luna waited for her to look at her, "it's not just our lives that are so much better...but so many other people's lives have gotten better because of us. If we hadn't started hanging out...all three of us...none of that would have been possible."

"Babe?" She waited for Ginny to look back at her. "We're going to make him pay—for what he did to you, to everyone...just remember that..."

Ginny looked down at their hands and said quietly:

"I love you guys...and you're right. Despite what happened—I can't be sorry it did, because I'm happier now than I've ever been." She looked to Hermione. "Want to go flying?"

"Sure babe...maybe you can start showing me some tricks?" Ginny nodded. "Luna? You going to your studio or coming outside?"

"Studio...it's just easier," Luna replied as they stood. "I'll see you guys for dinner."

They watched Luna leave and Hermione turned to Ginny and pulled her into a long kiss.

"You know...I would've still fallen in love with you, right?" Hermione said quietly when she broke the kiss. Ginny smiled a little. "How could I not?"

…

Hermione and Ginny had been flying for a couple of hours, Ginny teaching Hermione some basic tricks—which she performed with ease.

"You know," Ginny said as she flew over to her girlfriend, "you're getting pretty good."

Hermione took her hand and pulled her close for a kiss.

"You know...I'm only this good because you are." She whispered into her ear before kissing just below it.

"I'm not that good a teacher," Ginny teased.

"You are, actually," Hermione kissed her again, "but that isn't what I meant; I know everything you do, remember?" Hermione smiled. "I'm guessing Luna would be just as good if she didn't hate heights so much."

"That might be true, but I didn't teach you the nerve it takes to do my stunts." Ginny smiled as Hermione kissed her again, and added: "Maybe we should try playing with the dummies tomorrow?"

"Maybe—I'm not sure how I feel about trying to dodge bludgers or other players, and I'm just not as into Quidditch as you are, babe." Hermione replied before kissing her again.

When they parted again, Ginny squinted off into the distance.

"What's that?" She said as she pointed to a rapidly growing dot in the distance.

"Sirius." Hermione replied smiling. "C'mon let's head down for dinner."

They flew over the garden, landed gracefully, and then turned to watch as Sirius landed behind them on Buckbeak.

Sirius dismounted and smiled broadly as he went to greet the two girls.

'_Hello my handsome friend,'_ Hermione thought to Buckbeak, and almost laughed at the look of shock on Sirius' face when the Hippogriff bowed to her first.

"I've never seen him bow first," Sirius said awed as he watched the girls go to pet Buckbeak.

"He remembers that I saved his life—and he already knows how much I respect him, so he's showing me respect first," Hermione said, and then turned to him. "You're looking well, Mr. Black."

"Please, Hermione, you saved mine and my godson's life...you can call me Sirius," he said, laughing lightly.

"Yes, well," Hermione smiled as she put her arm around Ginny's shoulders, "I owed you one."

"I'm sorry?" he replied as he followed them to the table where Luna, Minerva and Albus waited for them, dinner already on the table.

"When you broke into Hogwarts on Halloween—it was the first time I spent time with my girlfriend, Ginny, and my best friend, Luna—we've been spending time together ever since."

"And the night Hermione helped you and Buckbeak..." Ginny trailed off, embarrassed.

"I kissed Ginny for the first time and realised how I felt, so..." Hermione continued for her.

"So if it weren't for you.." Luna added.

"We probably wouldn't be together yet," Ginny finished and smiled. "So, um, thanks."

Sirius considered the three girls for a moment before replying.

"As happy as I am for you...I'm still indebted to you and always will be—you gave me back my life."

"And you, without even knowing it, made my life..." Hermione started but was interrupted by Luna.

"_Our_ lives." Luna corrected.

"Yes, our lives—so much happier," Hermione said smiling. "As far as I'm concerned? We're even."

Sirius shook his head. "How old are you three again?"

"Minerva and I have often found ourselves wondering the same thing," Albus remarked as he looked at the girls proudly.

Sirius turned to Minerva. "And thank you Professor McGonagall...for letting Buckbeak come here to stay—he'll be happier here."

"Well, freer at any rate—he won't be able to pass back through the wards, but he has plenty of room to fly." Minerva smiled. "And Sirius...please call me Minerva. You haven't been a student for quite some time."

"And Professor Dumbledore," Sirius said as he turned to him, "thank you for suggesting it."

"Please, Sirius—call me Albus." He smiled as he looked to his daughter. "And it wasn't my idea, it

was Hermione's."

Sirius looked back to Hermione.

"One more thing I owe you for, I suppose."

Hermione shook her head, "Buckbeak saved my life, too—it was the least I could do."

Sirius laughed ruefully. "You know Hermione, if you're going to keep helping people, you're going to need to learn how to accept the gratitude."

Hermione blushed. "It's not that I don't appreciate it, but that I see the bigger picture—I helped you...and now Harry, who I still consider a good friend, has something he's never had before—someone to call family. To me? That's so much better than gratitude."

"Again...how old are you again?" Sirius asked.

"Luna is thirteen, Ginny will be thirteen on August 11th and I turn fifteen in September." Hermione answered.

Sirius shook his head. "You are far more mature than we were at your age."

"Well, girls do mature faster than boys," Luna commented.

"Very true," Sirius replied with a wink.

They had been eating quietly for a while when Hermione was the first to break the silence.

"So Sirius, have you gotten you Animagus license yet?"

He laughed ruefully and nodded.

"Almost didn't though...apparently there are seven steps, and I was only able to demonstrate four of them...one of them being, of course, the actual transformation. They were reluctant, but, in the end, I think they gave it to me because they're afraid I might seek compensation for being stuck in Azkaban for thirteen years without a trial."

"Not to mention they're embarrassed Peter Pettigrew got away," Albus commented, and then continued when he saw the look of anger on Sirius' face. "Let it go...he's not worth it."

"Perhaps not the punishment I'd receive for it, but you can't expect me to forget he is the reason two of my best friends are dead," he replied evenly.

"Sirius?" Hermione said quietly and waited for him to turn to her. "Peter may have told Voldemort where to find them, but he would have found them eventually. You need to stop blaming yourself."

"That is easier said than done," he replied with a sigh.

"You convinced James to change to Peter because you thought Voldemort would be coming for you, right?" He nodded. "You did it to keep them safe...you trusted Peter. It was his mistake, not yours," she said, trying to reassure him.

"That's little comfort now, I'm afraid," he replied sighing.

"I know," Ginny said quietly, "but the best way to honour your friend's memory is by making every day from here on out better—for you and for Harry."

"I'm trying," he said smiling, and turned to Albus. "Explain to me again why he can't just come live with me full-time?"

"The protection Lily gave him when she gave her life for his only remains effective if can call home the place where his mother's blood lives." Albus smiled. "When he turns seventeen and the charm breaks, he can come live with you then, if he chooses."

Albus considered Sirius a moment before continuing.

"I was wondering, Sirius, although I understand it may be difficult for you, if you could please take Harry to Godric's Hollow?"

"Can't it wait until he's older?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius," Hermione said and waited for him to turn to her again, "I know Harry better than you do—he's been through and overcome a lot—but he's never really had a chance to mourn his parents."

"He was so young when it happened," Ginny added.

"Now that he's old enough to understand—he should be given that chance," Luna concluded.

Sirius laughed and looked to Albus and Minerva.

"Do they always do that—finish each other's sentences?" Sirius asked.

"They do," Minerva replied smiling, "but you get used to it, and you can't deny they're right."

Sirius sighed. "They are." He shook his head and looked to Albus. "And you're right, too...I'm not sure I'm ready to face it either."

"It will do you good too, Sirius—you need to mourn," Hermione said quietly.

Sirius turned back to his former Professors.

"Are they always like this? I mean…they don't talk like any kids I've ever met."

"They do seem to have a knack, and the courage, to speak uncomfortable truths," Albus replied.

"Since these three have become friends, they have changed many lives for the better—including my own," Minerva confided. "It was, I admit, unnerving at first…to be spoken to by a fourteen year old as though she were an adult. Still more unnerving is the fact that they are far wiser than many adults I've met. Again, you get used to it."

They had been eating quietly for a while when Hermione asked Sirius conversationally: "I'm curious Sirius—why did the three of you become Animagi?"

Before Sirius could answer, however, Albus added: "That is something I'm curious about myself—and how you managed to keep it from me." He paused at the look of shame on Sirius' face. "I am no longer your Headmaster—I really am just curious."

"You three know, I assume, that Remus is a werewolf?" he asked and then continued when the three had nodded. "We, James and I, figured it out in our second year. You need to understand that the Wolfsbane potion hadn't been invented yet, and when he was your age, the change was horrible for him."

"I had the Whomping Willow planted and the Shrieking Shack and the tunnel that leads to it built so Remus could still attend Hogwarts," Albus explained.

"The Shrieking Shack got its haunted reputation due to the noises Remus would make when he changed." Sirius smiled to Hermione, and continued: "You've been there—most of the damage you saw inside was due to Remus."

"You said you didn't know the steps—how did you manage it?" Hermione asked curiously.

"We probably would've managed it sooner if it weren't for Peter," Sirius laughed ruefully. "I think the best way to explain it is that we skipped to the last step."

"But why did you become Animagi? Ginny asked.

"As animals we posed no threat to Remus, and he would be calmer around us. We started taking more risks. James and I could transform into such large animals, we were able to control Remus if he got out of hand. We got to know the school and its grounds probably better than anyone, and we created the Marauder's map."

"I've seen it," Hermione told him. "It's quite amazing, really—very helpful."

Sirius looked to Albus.

"I know I'm no longer a student, but both Remus and I feel terrible—when we think of what could have happened…we did have a few close calls..." he admitted, the shame evident on his face.

"You were young, Sirius, and you were just trying to make your friend's life better. You avoided any incidents—no harm done," Albus replied reassuringly.

"That's how you escaped Azkaban, isn't it?" Luna asked.

Sirius looked at her and smiled.

"It is—and more than that, I think it was what kept me sane. As Padfoot, the despair and sadness the Dementors create—it wasn't as acute." He shook his head and looked off into the distance. "I believed Peter dead until I saw a newspaper clipping of the Weasley family, Wormtail in plain sight on Ron's shoulder." He sighed. "I had accepted my fate—even felt I deserved it. But when I saw that he was alive, that he'd be returning to Hogwarts where Harry was…I felt something I hadn't felt in years. Alive."

"I slipped past the Dementors as Padfoot—they're blind, and I had lost so much weight I actually slipped through the bars. I swam across the North Sea and made my way, first to Privet Drive to see Harry, and then to Hogwarts. I was sure Peter meant to hurt Harry, and I wasn't going to let that happen."

They sat quietly digesting his story.

"I meant to kill him, you know—if it weren't for you, Hermione, I would have," Sirius admitted quietly.

"And you'd be on the run, stuck in Azkaban, or dead. Harry and the Magical community would still hold you responsible for the Potter's death," Hermione replied evenly, "and what good would you have been to Harry then?"

"Sirius" Luna said quietly and waited for him to meet her eyes. "I understand your desire for vengeance—I feel the same way about the man who hurt Ginny." She smiled as she felt Ginny take her hand. "I console myself with the knowledge that he will be made to pay for all the harm he has caused…and if I'm lucky? I'll be around to witness it."

"Have you heard of Karma?" Hermione asked him and then continued when he shook his head: "In a nutshell—what goes around comes around. Put out kindness, respect, and love—you'll get it back. Put out the opposite and the universe will pay that back, too." She smiled shyly. "There's a Muggle expression, if you'll pardon my language—Karma's a bitch."

"And Peter and Voldemort? They're due to be 'bitch slapped,'" Ginny added, to the laughter of all those present.

"Well said you three," Albus said proudly.

Sirius looked at his watch.

"It's getting late," he said as he stood and went to shake Minerva's hand. "Thank you again for letting Buckbeak stay here, and for your hospitality."

"You will have to go to the other side of the wards to apparate, Sirius," Minerva informed him smiling.

Sirius went to shake Albus' hand. "I do apologize for the chaos I created this past year—and thank you for being so understanding with regard to our teenage misdeeds."

Albus smiled and shook his head.

"What's past is passed—don't worry yourself further."

Hermione thought to Ginny and Luna, "_Let's walk him out—I want to talk to him privately."_

They both nodded almost imperceptibly.

"We'll walk you out Sirius," Hermione stated as the three of them got to their feet as well.

Sirius nodded and followed them to and through the cottage.

"Sirius?" Hermione said quietly, "please don't tell Harry about Ginny and I—we're going to talk to him while he's in London."

Sirius smiled. "I wasn't planning on telling him I'd even seen you. I guess Albus and Minerva want to keep you skipping a grade a secret until the fall—Albus asked me not to say I'd seen you."

"I have one more thing I'd like to ask," Hermione said smiling. "Maybe you could teach Harry to be an Animagus?"

Sirius smiled and laughed.

"Don't tell Albus, but I was already planning on it." He smiled to Hermione, and continued: "I still have no idea how you did the things you did that night, but I'll be forever grateful that you did, and any secrets you have will always be safe with me."

"It wasn't just me—it was the three of us," Hermione replied as she smiled at Ginny and Luna, then looked back to him. "Please understand—it's not that we don't trust you…it's for your safety and ours."

Sirius studied her a moment, then smiled and replied: "I understand. You three gave me back my life...I can never repay you for that."

"You can," Luna said smiling, "by living your life to the fullest, and helping Harry to do the same."

"Make the most of your second chance, Sirius. That's how you can repay us." Ginny added.

"You can mourn the past—but there's no use living in it. The present is what matters—and making today the best you can?"

"It ensures the future will be a better place?" He replied.

"Exactly." The three of them replied in unison.

Sirius laughed and drew the three of them into a hug.

"That is my intention." He stepped back and looked and them fondly. "You three are truly remarkable—I consider myself lucky to be able to consider you friends."


	21. Chapter 21-Making New Memories

The girls had watched Sirius pass the wards and then disapparate. As they turned and walked back towards the cottage they noticed Hermione's father walking towards them.

"You three did very well tonight-hiding your relationship with Minerva and I." He told them smiling.

"Is that why you wanted us here when he dropped of Buckbeak?" Hermione asked.

"So we could practice?" Ginny added before he could respond.

"I admit I was concerned," He smiled, "the five of us have become quite comfortable with each other-Minerva and I needed the practice as well."

"Well, then," Hermione smiled as she went to hug him, "you did almost as well as we did." She teased him. As she stepped back he noticed his bemused expression, "Well-let's hope Sirius thinks all the pride you were showing us was just a professor's pride in three of his students."

"Indeed." He smiled. "And you three need to learn how to act more your age around unfamiliar adults."

"Are you saying we shouldn't have spoken our minds with Sirius?" Ginny asked.

"No, I am not, nor will you ever hear me say that." He smiled. "But few teenagers speak with the self assuredness that you three show while speaking with adults."

"It's partially your fault-both you and Minerva," Hermione teased him, "You treat us like equals."

"But it's not just them, Hermione," Ginny interrupted. "All the people you dealt with in Diagon Alley treated you, maybe not quite as an equal, but with more respect than I've ever seen my parents receive."

"They didn't at first, Gin." Hermione smiled, "What you witnessed was years of work. I would always show them respect but I wouldn't let them talk down to me and I found subtle ways of pointing it out when they tried."

Albus considered his daughter a moment.

"My dear...you must remember that, although you may be not only the equal of most adults, but indeed their superior-they will be reluctant to see you as such due to your physical age."

"So...a little less direct then?" Hermione asked shrewdly.

"You have a way with words, my dear, you can show someone the path instead of the destination."

"And if there is something that needs to be said and I don't have the time or I can't find an an age appropriate manner in which to ask it?" Hermione asked.

"If we are with you, think it to Minerva or I, and we will either indicate for you to go ahead or we will say it for you." Albus smiled. "We value your insights, all three of you, and we have no desire to stifle that."

"And if neither of you are there?" Hermione asked.

"Then use your best judgement...if in doubt, don't." He replied. "You three should go to bed, it's getting late."

"Yes, dad." Hermione replied smiling and watched as he blushed slightly.

"You have the weekend to yourselves and you will begin your Animagus training on Monday." He smiled as he drew Hermione into a hug, "I will see you three next weekend."

"Have you gotten the results for our exams yet?" Luna asked.

"You passed them all with flying colours." He smiled. "I will, with your permission, announce to the school that Luna and Ginny will be joining the fourth year at the welcome feast."

"Why would you need our permission?" Luna asked as they entered the cottage.

"Well...it will be a rather large spotlight however I thought it would save you from having to answer questions from your classmates." Albus replied.

Ginny and Luna looked at each other.

"What do you think?" Ginny asked Luna.

"Guess it would be easiest." Luna answered and looked back to Albus. "But you know we're still going to get asked questions."

"More than likely-however hopefully we can minimize that."

The three girls went to hug him briefly.

"Thank you for the journals but you really needn't have gotten me Mont Blancs." Hermione told him.

"Now that I can, I'd like to spoil my daughter...you can't hold that against me." He smiled.

"I suppose not." She smiled, "It's not like I don't try to spoil these two."

"Have a good week and I will see you next weekend." He said hugging Hermione again. "And I am very proud of all three of you."

…

They ascended the stairs to their quarters, fatigue settling in for all three of them.

"I'm going to take a shower before bed." Hermione said sighing as they passed through the sitting room to their bedroom.

"You're stalling." Ginny teased as she went to hug Hermione.

"No...it's been a long day and I got all sweaty when we were flying." She kissed Ginny and then whispered in her ear, "You were getting pretty sweaty yourself."

"Well...go take your showers you two-I'd like to get to sleep at some point." Luna teased.

"You need one too." Ginny teased back.

Hermione walked over and buried her nose in Luna's neck and took a big sniff before kissing her neck. She pulled away and wrinkled her nose. "She's right-you smell like whatever you clean your brushes in."

"Really?" Luna replied surprised. She pulled her t-shirt to her nose and smelled it. "I don't even notice it anymore."

Luna kissed Hermione briefly and then kissed Ginny on her way out of the bedroom. Hermione walked over and pulled Ginny back into her arms before kissing her deeply then resting her forehead against Ginny's.

"I'm going to miss Luna come the fall." Hermione said with a sigh.

"She's not going anywhere." Ginny replied confused.

"I know-but I've gotten so used to always having her around." She kissed Ginny. "Then again, it means I'll have you all to myself more."

"Wait a sec...you meant you're going to miss kissing Luna." Ginny teased as she playfully pushed Hermione away.

"And you're not?" Hermione teased back as she pulled Ginny back into her arms. "You're more than enough for me, love, you know that but-I've gotten used to kissing Luna, it's going to be weird not to."

"I know." Ginny sighed. "But she deserves to have someone of her own."

"She really does." Hermione said then kissed her again. "We'd better get showered or Luna won't let us live it down."

They kissed again and then went to their separate showers.

Hermione got undressed and then sighed as the warm water washed over her. She hadn't really needed a shower, she just wanted some time to collect her thoughts before she shared them with Ginny and Luna. She had felt the sadness retuning while they had been talking to Sirius about taking Harry to Godric's Hollow and she hadn't been able to shake it. She had come to realise the source of her sadness though...she was mourning the loss of a family she hadn't got the chance to know-and she felt sorry for her father. He'd spent most of his life denying himself love-until now.

She smiled. It may not be romantic love-but it was love nonetheless and both he and Minerva now had a lot more of it their lives. And now Sirius would too and so would Harry.

She turned off the shower and quickly dried herself off and put on her pajamas. She went into the bedroom and found Luna brushing out Ginny's hair on the bed. She watched them for a moment before they noticed her. She tried to see them as a stranger would-two young girls without a care in the world. How far from the truth they would be, she thought ruefully.

She went to sit in front of Ginny who started brushing out her hair without comment.

When Luna finished with Ginny's hair she went to sit in front of Hermione to have her hair brushed out as well. "You know, Luna, we're going to miss having you to ourselves come the fall." Hermione told her.

"I'll still be spending lot's of time with you guys-I mean we do have almost all our classes together." Luna replied.

"That isn't what she meant Luna..." Ginny clarified, "We're going to miss the extra parts of our relationship with you."

"Oh no, I realised that..." Luna replied as she turned to face both of them, "I will too...it's just so quickly become normal for us...it will be odd not to."

"Maybe a once a month 'date night'?" Hermione suggested. "I mean, if you want Luna-I know you mentioned you'd feel wrong about being with us when you're with Padma."

"No...I like the idea...but I think we should make a weekly thing..."

"Greedy..." Ginny teased.

"Maybe, but I was thinking just a weekly cuddle session would be nice...just a chance to reconnect." Luna replied then added: "I won't know how I feel about it until I'm back with Padma...to be honest."

"It's up to you, Luna, we'll respect whatever you decide." Ginny assured her then turned to Hermione, "Okay, you, out with it."

Hermione laughed lightly and reached for their hands.

"You sure you're ready for this?" she asked them.

"As ready as we ever are." Luna replied and smiled.

Hermione closed her eyes and organized her memories. "There's a lot so I'm not going to slow it down...okay?" She felt them squeeze her hands in response and she began the flow of information to them.

Once she was done she let their hands go and lay on her back, Ginny and Luna coming to rest on her shoulder.

"I can't believe dear-old-dad is gay." Ginny said quietly.

"Of everything I showed you...that's the first thing you say?" Hermione said laughing lightly.

"I don't know what else to say, babe...I mean I don't have any questions you didn't already ask him." Ginny replied as she propped herself up to look at Hermione, "I do wonder though, how you're coping with the information."

Hermione sighed. "I'm okay...I mean, yes, it's all very sad, but chances are my grandparents would have been dead by now anyways-and Ariana? I know my dad didn't have me to replace her but a lot of the ways he choose to protect me were because of her. She was only fourteen when she died and it was a senseless accident. Doesn't seem fair." She felt a tear run down her cheek. "Same goes for Harry-his life forever altered because of one man's fear of a stupid prophecy."

"I'm impressed he opened up to you so much." Luna said quietly.

"He's trying to make up for lost time-both he and Minerva have done the same thing-brought us into their confidence so we'll see them for who they are and not the persona they present to the rest of the world."

"I think, part of it, is that they want you to know them as well as they know you." Ginny said thoughtfully.

Hermione reached down and ran her hand under both their nightshirts and started rubbing their backs.

Ginny sighed. "I think I understand now why you got a little tipsy the other night."

Hermione laughed lightly and kissed her forehead.

"It wasn't my intent-but I wouldn't be surprised if that's why I got the honey mead that night." Ginny propped herself up to look at Hermione, "Dad probably asked Lucy to go see Rue and have her suggest the honey mead-he knew I'd be alone with my thoughts while you guys were taking your Astronomy exam-it's not super strong stuff but it was enough to take the edge off."

"His story-that's part of what you want to write down?" Luna asked quietly.

"It is-I wouldn't be surprised if, after he dies, someone digs up the story and distorts it-he made mistakes-so did his parents with how the choose to deal with Ariana-but my dad had no control over what they did." She sighed and shook her head. "And what do think people would make of his relationship with a man who terrorized Europe and then defeated in a duel?"

Ginny lay her head back down on Hermione's shoulder.

"Someday...they'll know the truth-about us, about everything..." Ginny said quietly.

"I am looking forward to the day when I can tell everyone he's my dad." Hermione replied. "But until then? Everything he told me? Everything he showed me? It's just strengthened my resolve to bring Tom down when he shows his ugly face again."

"Until then-I realised, right now? It's pretty damn good and I'm going to enjoy each and every day with you both and make the most of every day." Hermione finished.

"And in the meantime-we keep helping people when we can." Luna added.

"Exactly-because when we help others make their lives better we make our own better." Ginny replied.

"And-we build an army." Hermione said. "Everytime we help someone, we create new allies-people who will fight alongside of us-when the time comes, we won't have to do it alone."

"Everything happens for a reason?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Yes-even if we don't know what it is at the time." Hermione replied. "And if we've learned anything-it's that very little that has happened to us has been coincidence. It's like some greater force is doing everything it can to make sure we're ready."

"And we will be." Ginny added.

…

When Hermione woke the next morning she found that Ginny had been watching her sleep and Luna had already left.

"Morning beautiful." Ginny said quietly before kissing her.

"Good morning yourself gorgeous." She replied when they finally stopped kissing.

Ginny reached up and started tracing Hermione's face with her fingers.

"Where's Luna?"

"She went down to breakfast a little while ago," Ginny replied. "What do you want to do today?"

"I was thinking I'd wander the cottage-find a quiet spot and start writing." She smiled. "Maybe go flying this afternoon?"

Ginny considered her a moment before replying.

"I think I'll play Quidditch this morning and maybe after lunch we find a nice spot and just lay in the sun for awhile-just relax and cuddle for a bit." Ginny smiled and blushed.

"I like your afternoon plan better." Hermione smiled and pulled her down for a kiss. "Will Luna be joining us for this cuddle session?"

"Actually-I asked her to paint it."

"I really like that idea."

"We should get up though..."

"You just want more time to fly." Hermione teased.

"Well if someone hadn't gotten me such an awesome broom." Ginny teased back, kissed her briefly, and then got out of bed.

"It was worth every knut-I love watching you fly." Hermione replied smiling as she too got out of bed. She went to her trunk and choose her clothes with greater care than usual. Once they were gathered in her arms she started walking towards the bathroom to change.

"Where you going?" Ginny asked.

Hermione turned to face her girlfriend to find her standing in her bra and a pair of shorts.

She laughed. "Can you move right now?"

"Um, no." Ginny replied laughing.

"That's why..." Hermione replied. Their mutual desire created by Ginny's half dressed state had caused their rings to keep them apart. Neither seemed able to quell their desire so, sighing, Hermione turned and left for the bathroom. She didn't want to quell what she was feeling at the moment anyways-no, it was an essential part of the surprise she had planned for Ginny.

She took off her pajamas and underwear, then picked up the special underwear she had brought for Ginny's birthday. She had gone shopping and found the sexiest bra and panties she could find for a girl her age. She slipped them on and went to see how they fit in front of the full length mirror. She smiled. Her body was finally starting to mature and her new underwear emphasized the fact nicely.

She slipped Ginny's Harpies shirt over her head and then a pair of jean shorts she knew Ginny liked her to wear before returning to an impatient Ginny.

They had taken so long they met up with Luna just outside their quarters.

"Ginny, you go ahead-I just want to talk to Luna a sec." Hermione said before kissing her.

They watched Ginny walk away, broom over her shoulder.

"What's up?" Luna asked curious as Hermione motioned her into their quarters.

"I need you to cover for me until lunch-I want to set up Ginny's birthday surprise." Hermione replied as she took a small box out of her trunk and placed it in her pocket.

"What's in the box?" Luna asked curious.

"Just candles, Ginny's blanket-just stuff for the room." Hermione smiled. "Nothing expensive."

"You know Hermione-I'm really proud of you." Luna stated as she went hug her.

"For what exactly?' Hermione laughed.

"For embracing your relationship so completely-I've never seen Ginny happier." Luna kissed her cheek. "Though I never expected Hermione Granger-bookworm-to be such a hopeless romantic."

"I am-aren't I?" Hermione replied shaking her head. "But it's more than that, Luna-she told me once she was afraid, if she got her dreams back, it would make real life harder. I realized she'd been dreaming of me and of us together."

"She always knew how you felt about her-because of my ability." Luna admitted quietly. "She asked me to stop telling her though, she felt bad she knew how you felt when you hadn't figured it out yet."

Hermione sat on the couch and sighed.

"I know Luna-sometimes I wonder if things would have turned out differently if she didn't have you to tell her how I felt."

"I didn't need to be an Empath to tell how you felt for her Hermione." Luna replied smiling. "Although it still amazes me you didn't clue in sooner."

"And that's another reason I do the things I do for her Luna-she waited for me to catch up-despite knowing how I felt even if I didn't. And despite all the uncomfortable positions I put her in-all the openings I gave her to do or say something-she waited and she never gave up."

"She knew you were worth waiting for." Luna smiled. "And I don't think she minded the uncomfortable positions so much."

Hermione stood and walked over to the window overlooking the garden. Ginny was still eating breakfast with Minerva. She seemed to sense her watching and looked up to the window.

"_You coming down for breakfast?" _Ginny thought to her.

"_Soon...you go ahead and fly though...I'll see you for lunch."_

"_Okay-love you." _came Ginny's reply.

"_Love you too-have fun." _Hermione thought back and watched Ginny stand, walk away from the table and take flight.

Hermione looked back to the table and saw Minerva standing.

"_Minerva?" _She thought to her and watched as she looked up to the window. "_Could you come to our quarters? I have something I'd like to talk to you about." _Minerva nodded and walked towards the cottage.

Hermione turned to Luna.

"Should I go?" Hermione had let Luna in on both her conversations.

"Please...but only because I don't want Ginny to be able to get it out of you." Hermione smiled and went to hug Luna. "How can I ever repay you for being there for Ginny?"

"You repay me by loving her as much as you do and making sure, everyday, that she knows it."

"And you know how much I love you too, right." Hermione asked as she looked into her eyes.

Luna smiled. "And I love you too-my life got better too, when you came into it."

There was a knock at the door and they stepped apart.

"I'm going to paint-see you at lunch."

Hermione nodded and watched as Luna left.

"What can I do for you this morning, Hermione?" Minerva asked.

Hermione went to sit on the couch and waited for Minerva to join her before she started.

"Well-as you know we'd like to celebrate Ginny's fifteenth birthday here at the cottage." Minerva nodded and smiled. "With your permission and help I'd like to set up a special space for us in time for her birthday this year. I want to make it a special night for her and then next two years as well, if that's okay."

Minerva marveled again at the depth of Hermione's love for Ginny-her absolute certainty in it-when just a few months ago she had no idea how she felt. She smiled. Had she been any different when she had realised her feelings for Radha? Had she not thrown herself into their relationship? And hadn't she done the same thing with Rosmerta? She should have known Hermione would throw herself into it with all she was worth. She had watched over her her whole life-Hermione never did anything halfway. And why should she? She'd never seen her happier.

"You know I heard all that-right?" Hermione asked surprised.

"I meant you too." Minerva smiled. "Even as comfortable as we've all become-some things are difficult to say aloud."

"So-you'll help me with Ginny's birthday surprise?"

"I will." She replied as she stood. "I have already been working on it..."

"Great minds think alike." Hermione teased as she followed her from the room.

"And fools in love seldom differ." Minerva teased back. "It's the first birthday you're celebrating with her-given the significance of her fifteenth-I had a feeling you might want to do something like this."

They had walked for a full ten minutes before Hermione spoke again.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked and then continued when Minerva nodded. "You knew I was in love with Ginny-why didn't you say something?"

"For the same reason Ginny and Luna didn't-you needed to catch up on your own." Minerva stopped and looked at her. "How do you think you would have reacted if Ginny had told you how she felt or acted on her feelings before you were ready."

"I don't know-confused maybe, at first..." Hermione replied thoughtfully.

"You likely wouldn't have given yourself as fully as you have-Ginny knew that..." Minerva replied and began walking again, leading her up a tight spiral staircase.

"Are we in a tower?" Hermione asked.

"You'll see." Minerva replied.

When they exited a door at the top Hermione found herself on top of a tower with a path along the top of a high castle wall. As Hermione looked around she realised they were right up against the mountain and from their viewpoint she could see the whole valley and Ginny playing Quidditch off in the distance.

Minerva led her along the wall to another door and waited outside.

"I hope this room will suffice," she smiled, "Rosmerta and I found it a few days ago."

"Thank you, Minerva...will I see you for lunch?" she asked as she hugged her.

"You will." she smiled. "I noticed you skipped breakfast, if you're hungry just call Cara."

Hermione watched her mentor walk back across the wall before she turned and opened the door.

She looked inside and then stepped back and looked at the mountain where the room should be, laughed and then entered. From the outside it looked like part of the mountain-as she entered she saw that indeed the room had been built right into the side of the mountain and one wall was the mountain face, a gentle waterfall flowing from it and gently through the room. The opposite wall, the one that looked like the mountain from the outside was really floor to ceiling windows that looked out over the valley. The room was a mix of indoor and nature-live trees and plants-it was like being in the middle of the forest but there just happened to be bed. It was almost perfect.

She took the small box from her pocket, placed it on the ground and returned it to it's normal size. She opened it, took out the candles, and then placed them strategically around the room. Next she took out a spell book she had borrowed from Minerva's library. One thing was missing for her plan but the water from the waterfall would do nicely. She looked up the spell she needed and smiled.

She took her wand and lit the candles before aiming it at the waterfall. She muttered a complicated incantation and watched, pleased, as a perfect oval full length mirror formed from the water. She levitated it to one wall and attached it before creating a second and securing it above the bed.

Next she turned her wand on herself causing her t-shirt and shorts to hug her body a little more tightly. She walked over to the wall mirror she created and smiled at how her clothes now looked on her.

She took a deep breath and, without taking her eyes off her own reflection, began undressing slowly. Before, when she had shared memories with Ginny, it was like watching the scene take place. She hoped, if she could create a memory where she could see herself in a mirror the memory would be more effective.

She slipped off her shirt and then bent over slowly and began slipping off her shorts-never taking her eyes off the mirror. She slowly slipped her bra straps over her shoulder and then reached around and undid it before letting it drop to the ground. As she went to take off her panties she realised she could actually see her own wetness beginning to show on them.

She been getting more and more turned on as she set up the room and it was clearly evident. She hooked her fingers under the waistband and slowly slide them down her legs. She stood up straight again and smiled-imagining that Ginny was watching her.

She walked slowly over to the bed and lie down.

She closed her eyes a moment and then looked up into the mirror above the bed.

"I love you Ginny-happy birthday."


	22. Chapter 22-Shared Gifts

On Sunday afternoon Ginny finally convinced Hermione to try playing with the Quidditch Dummies. To both of their surprise, Hermione was proving to be a very good Keeper, stopping all but the most difficult shots she'd aimed at her.

"You know...you're pretty good..." Ginny stated as they landed.

"For someone who's never played before?" Hermione interrupted.

"No...you're pretty good, period." Ginny replied and kissed her.

"Oh c'mon...you were taking it easy on me," she teased.

"I wasn't...you only missed the really hard ones and even then, only just."

"It's because I can tell what you're going to do before you do it...I can read it in how you move." Hermione replied. "Seems an unfair advantage really."

"So you think you can do it with anyone...read what they're going to do?" Ginny asked surprised.

"Probably..." Hermione replied as she took Ginny's hand and walked towards the table where Luna and Minerva waited for them.

"You're getting very good, Hermione...was that the first time you tried playing Keeper?" Minerva asked as they sat at the table. When Hermione nodded Minerva continued: "You know, since Oliver graduated, the Gryffindor team does have an opening."

"I don't know if I actually want to play Quidditch...I mean, it's fun and all playing with Ginny and the Dummies but I don't know that I'm into playing for real." Hermione replied.

"Well...maybe you should give it a try during the unofficial tournament this year?" Minerva suggested.

"I don't know..." Hermione said.

"She thinks she has an unfair advantage because she can use her gift to tell what the Chasers are going to do." Ginny informed her.

Minerva considered them a moment.

"That may be the case, however you still need to be able to stop the Quaffle, and I think I saw you miss, maybe, five?" she commented.

"And she also thinks she's only as good as she is because I already know how to fly." Ginny added.

"Again-you still had to learn and the nerve it takes to perform as well as you do is all yours, Hermione." Minerva smiled. "You have talent, I'd hate to see it wasted."

"You just want Gryffindor to win the cup again," Hermione teased.

Minerva laughed lightly and then replied, "I played Quidditch when I was a student-I was pretty good too-however, due to an injury, I had to stop playing-you'll forgive me for trying to live vicariously through you."

…

The next morning they gathered for breakfast, each of the girls eating quickly and quietly. They were anxious to begin their Animagus training and were extremely curious as to what it would entail.

"Minerva?" Hermione said and waited for her to look at her. "How long have the Animagus steps been in place?"

"About a decade-your father and I figured them out." She smiled at their look of surprise. "We sought a way to make it safer-before, wizards had to figure it out on their own, now however, there is an actual path to follow."

"So what are the steps?" Luna asked.

"Impatient are we?" Minerva teased and then laughed when the three of them nodded. "Well the first step, as you know, was performing a Patronus to see what animal you will become. The next two steps involve learning increasingly difficult transfiguration. First we start with animal transfiguration and then move on to human transfiguration-changing different aspects of your own appearance.

"I'm assuming steps two and three will be fairly easy for you, however it is important as you must learn and understand the mechanisms of transfiguration as the Animagus transformation is a highly advanced form of transfiguration.

"The next two steps is where I think you'll find your first real challenges-step four is non-verbal magic and step five is wandless magic." Minerva paused at the amused expressions on the girls faces. "Am I missing something?"

"Hermione can already do both those things-we saw her silently, and without a wand, summon an alarm clock from her bag." Ginny informed her proudly.

"Really?" Minerva said, clearly surprised.

"It's nice to know I can still surprise you," Hermione teased.

"Indeed." Minerva smiled. "Did you think the spell or simply summon it to you?"

"You think I'm telekinetic?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not sure-we won't know until you try other spells but your ability for non-verbal magic might be amplified by your gift." Minerva replied thoughtfully. "Care to try an experiment?"

Hermione nodded.

"I want you to try and summon this salt shaker without thinking the incantation." Minerve requested.

Hermione focused in on the salt shaker and reached out her hand and tried to summon it into her hand. Nothing happened.

"Guess it's not telekinesis then," Hermione commented.

"Not yet, at any rate...but I wouldn't be at all surprised if you are eventually." Minerva responded and then continued, "Can you demonstrate what you can do?"

Hermione nodded and thought, "_Accio salt shaker."_ Smiling when it flew into her hand.

"And you only just realised you can do this?" Minerva asked shaking her head slightly.

"Well, after I did it the first time, I realised I've been doing non-verbal magic for awhile-I just never really thought about it." Hermione paused a moment and then continued thoughtfully: "It obviously has something to do with my gift and the fact that I've been practicing focus ever since we figured out I'm a telepath-that has to help too, right?"

"It does." Minerva smiled. "Step six requires you to be able to perform the first three steps both wordlessly and without a wand." She smiled at the look of concern on their faces. "I have little doubt you will progress to wandless magic before Ginny's birthday and will likely manage some of the sixth step before you leave for London."

"What's the last step?" Ginny asked curious.

"Ah...the seventh step is the most difficult of all." She smiled. "Not only do you need to be able to perform the first six steps, you must discover the way in which they all work together. But most importantly you must embrace the animal within. You will need to think like a wolf to become a wolf."

Minerva let the information sink in before she revealed the unique challenge they alone would have to face. "Hermione and Luna, you face an additional challenge as you will need to take your rings off-part of the seventh step requires extreme focus, something your rings aid you in doing as you don't have to block others emotions or thoughts. You will need to be able to do that unassisted."

"But once we're able to transform...they can have their rings on, right?" Ginny asked concerned.

"Of course-and once you have learned the transformation, each time you do it, it will be easier. Eventually it becomes effortless."

"Muscle memory," Hermione said quietly.

"I'm sorry?" Minerva asked, unfamiliar with the term.

"It's a term most commonly used to describe what athletes can do-repeat a certain action enough times and eventually your body does it without thinking about it." Hermione explained. "For example, the way Ginny flies-it's effortless for her because she's done it so many times."

"That is a very good way to describe it." Minerva remarked. "We start today with animal transfiguration," she said as she stood, "Come, I've set up a classroom for us to use."

…

Each day the girls would rise early and join Minerva for breakfast. As predicted they progressed rapidly, mastering even the most complex animal transfigurations within a couple of days. They moved onto human transfiguration next and were able to render themselves unrecognizable within days, even though it was sixth year material.

They pretty much skipped the fourth step having already performed most of even the most difficult transfiguration spells wordlessly. Yes, it took a great deal of concentration, but they were able to do it much to the astonishment of Minerva.

She had come to realise their rapid progress was likely due to Hermione's passive learning. Hermione was already able to do all these things because she had already learned them from Minerva over the years without knowing she had. And of course, once Hermione was able to master a spell, the other two quickly followed due to the way they learned from each other. It was even more than that though-due to their unique ability to approach each problem from three perspectives they were able to learn, not only quicker, but more effectively.

Unbeknownst to Minerva, there was another reason they were progressing so quickly. Each night before bed, they would remove their rings and practice blocking each other's attempts at projecting and blocking Hermione and Luna's attempts to read each other.

While all three were quickly able to block Hermione and Luna's attempts, they were having difficulty with Ginny's projections-often leading to some very intense kissing sessions to ease the tension. After a fifth night of failing to block Ginny's lustful projections, they decided to stop trying. Aside from the fact that they didn't want to stop what Ginny made them feel-they figured they were unlikely to encounter someone with an ability similar to hers.

Their progress didn't come to a standstill until just before Ginny's birthday. Although they were able to perform all the easy spells Minerva had given them both wordlessly and wandlessly, they were stuck on the Patronus charm. Although they could perform it either without a wand or without words-they couldn't do both at the same time. The most any of them could manage was a weak vapour.

"I don't understand why we have to start with the Patronus charm." Hermione whined after her fifth failed attempt. It was Ginny's birthday and they had been stuck for three days.

"The Patronus Charm is one of the most difficult charms there is-even while saying the charm and using a wand." Minerva told them. "You shouldn't be so hard on yourself-to even be able to produce vapour at this point is astounding."

"We've been practicing our focus without our rings every night..." Luna admitted.

"That certainly explains a lot." Minerva replied as she looked at her watch. "Since it's your birthday Ginny, why don't the three of you take the rest of the day off?" She smiled when they nodded. "I will see you for dinner then."

"It's your birthday, Gin...what do you want to do?" Hermione smiled, "Aside from Quidditch," she teased.

"Screw Quidditch." Ginny replied to the surprise of Hermione and Luna. "Presents!"

They had left the presents from her family in their quarters preferring to wait until she had time to enjoy them.

"Well, you can have Luna's and the rest, but you'll have to wait until after dinner for mine."

"You've been making me wait forever already," Ginny whined and pouted.

"I don't want to be worried about time and trust me," she paused to kiss Ginny's still pouting lips, "it'll be worth the wait."

"C'mon you two-I can't wait to see how you both like your gifts." Luna said, reminding them she was still there.

"Both of us? But my birthday isn't until September..." Hermione replied confused as she and Ginny followed Luna inside.

"I know," Luna replied, "But I finished it awhile ago and I want to give it to you now."

"Are we finally going to see everything you've been working on?" Ginny asked.

Luna had kept them both from her studio right from the beginning. She enjoyed painting but, even though she knew she was good, was still shy about sharing them. She led them to her studio, taking a deep breath before opening the door and letting them in.

"You've been busy." Hermione said awed. It looked like Luna was working on four different paintings at once and had dozens of completed paintings stacked against the walls. They quietly looked at all of Luna's paintings until Luna finally drew their attention to two wrapped paintings.

"Your paintings are amazing Luna...I really love the one of Kallisto and Ginny." Hermione told her.

"Thanks...Ginny, it's your birthday-you go first." Luna replied blushing.

Ginny unwrapped her painting quickly, smiling broadly once it was revealed.

Luna had painted Hermione sleeping with the puppies by the Black Lake at Hogwarts.

"It's perfect, Luna, thank you." Ginny said quietly as she went hug Luna.

"You're welcome." Luna replied before looking to Hermione. "Your turn."

When Hermione unwrapped her gift she found that Luna had painted her and Ginny on top of the Astronomy tower. "Was this day I told Ginny..."

Luna smiled. "Yes-the day you both admitted how you felt."

"How did you get it so perfect? You weren't there for that." Ginny asked.

"It was easy-the two of you look at each other that way all the time..." Luna replied.

"I love it Luna, thank you." Hermione said as she hugged Luna, "How about we shrink them and take them back to Hogwarts? We can hang them in our quarters-and maybe some others as well-they're truly amazing," she said as she let Luna go and walked over to take a closer look at Ginny's present.

"The detail is incredible," Hermione said, slightly awed. "If I couldn't see the brush strokes I'd almost think I was looking at a photograph..."

"Well...now that I have your eidetic memory, it's easier..."

"Yeah...but your ability to paint it is all your own...I can barely draw a stick figure," Hermione replied.

"I suspect you could do more than that now-look how much your flying has improved." Luna countered.

Hermione shook her head. "Very true-but painting is your thing-it's one of the reasons I'm not sure about playing Quidditch."

"We don't mind sharing." Ginny and Luna replied together.

…

They had eaten dinner and Hermione was picking at her birthday cake. She'd been getting more and more nervous during the course of the day-wondering how Ginny was going to like her gift.

She leaned over and whispered in Ginny's ear.

"Ready for your birthday surprise?" Ginny nodded and went to stand but Hermione stopped her. "Meet me in our room when I call you..." She kissed Ginny briefly and excused herself from the table.

Ginny watched her as she walked away and then turned to Luna.

"Any idea what she's got planned?"

"Pretty good idea-but she hasn't told me." Luna replied mischievously.

"Going to give me a hint?"

"No-I might be wrong." Luna smiled. "And if I'm not-I don't want to ruin the surprise."

Ginny shook her head and looked to Minerva.

"Don't look at me-I'm not telling either." Minerva said before Ginny could ask. "But I suspect you're going to love it." She finished with a wink.

Ginny shook her head again and went back to eating her cake.

It was a full twenty minutes later before she finally heard Hermione's voice inside her head.

"_Alright, babe...I'm ready."_

Ginny grinned, excused herself from the table, and took off at a run towards the cottage with the laughter of Minerva and Luna trailing behind her.

Ginny came to a skidding stop in front of their quarters and was about to enter when she noticed three long stemmed roses on the floor forming an arrow. She smiled and walked quickly in the direction indicated.

She followed the rose arrows-sometimes slowing down, thinking she'd missed one when she'd find the next. When she finally reached the tower stairwell she ran up the stairs taking them two at a time-sure that Hermione was close.

When she reached the top and exited out onto the castle wall she found that Hermione had placed candles the length of it. She walked slowly along the wall-coming to a stop near the middle where she found one last rose arrow pointing away from the mountain. She turned and was taking in the view when she felt Hermione's arms encircle her from behind.

"Did you run the whole way?" Hermione teased before kissing her favorite spot just under Ginny's ear.

"It's beautiful here," Ginny said with a sigh.

"Almost as beautiful as you," Hermione whispered into her ear causing Ginny to break out in goosebumps. She turned in Hermione's arms and found herself being gently pushed up against the castle wall. Hermione smiled and gently ran her fingers down the side of Ginny's face.

"Every morning when I wake up and find you beside me, I find myself amazed." She kissed her softly and then continued: "Amazed that each and every day you only get more beautiful." She kissed her again. "Amazed that I could love you even more than I did just the day before." She began kissing her neck. "Amazed that you love me-but most of all, amazed how I ever lived before you." She looked into Ginny's eyes. "And absolutely astonished that I didn't figure it out sooner-and forever grateful that you waited for me."

She let Ginny pull her into a deep and passionate kiss before stepping back and taking her hand.

"Ready to see the place we'll be celebrating your fifteenth?" Hermione asked.

Ginny smiled, nodded and let Hermione lead her along the castle wall to the hidden door at the end.

"Close your eyes."

Ginny did as she was told and let Hermione guide her inside, stopping after just a few feet.

"Can I open my eyes yet?"

"Listen first..." Hermione replied.

Ginny could hear running water and slow music playing just above it. She was just starting to wonder where they were when she felt Hermione draw close again and pull her into a deep kiss, moaning slightly when she felt her tongue pass her lips and enter her mouth.

Hermione broke the kiss and stepped back into the shadows before saying, "Open your eyes."

Ginny opened her eyes and, as her eyes adjusted to the candlelight, slowly spun in place taking in everything from the waterfall to the trees and plants growing right out of the floor-finally coming to rest on the bed and her blanket, the one Hermione had given her, spread out on top of it.

Ginny turned to Hermione when she heard her move and watched transfixed as her girlfriend emerged from the shadows-stopping so Ginny could fully appreciate the view.

Ginny drank in her appearance. Even though she was wearing her Harpies t-shirt-a shirt Ginny was not sure she'd ever get back, nor did she want to-and the shorts she liked-they looked different. Ginny grinned when she realised her girlfriend had altered her clothes to hug her maturing body in all the right places.

Ginny could feel her desire growing by the second as she finally met Hermione's eyes to find her desire reflected there. Hermione looked down, suddenly feeling shy at the look of pure desire on her girlfriend's face, and walked over to her.

"The way I'm feeling right now-I'm shocked you can move."

"There's something I didn't tell you about our Promise Rings." Hermione smiled as she pulled Ginny into her arms. "Three times a year-your birthday, Valentine's day and our anniversary-the boundaries of our rings are relaxed." She kissed Ginny before explaining further. "Three times a year they'll let us feel more." She leaned in and kissed her neck before whispering in her ear: "And let us do a little more..."

"Is that my surprise?" Ginny asked, her voice slightly gravelly.

"No-but it's going to make your surprise even better," Hermione replied smiling. "Dance with me?"

Ginny nodded and let Hermione pull her close, their bodies melting into each other as they started to slowly sway to the music.

"Do you like the room?" Hermione asked.

"It's incredible."

"I'm glad you like it-we'll be celebrating at least your next two birthdays here."

They danced slowly for a while, just enjoying being in each other's arms and letting their hands roam freely under the backs of each others shirts-their mutual desire growing.

"Ready for your surprise?" Hermione asked as she stepped away and led Ginny over to the bed.

"Is it you?" Ginny teased.

"Sort of," Hermione teased back as she lay on the bed and waited for Ginny to join her.

Once Ginny was laying on her back and had noticed the mirror above the bed Hermione explained: "Remember our night in the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Vividly."

"Remember the request you made?"

Ginny nodded slowly as a grin spread across her face.

"Well, I decided to make it even better," she said as she pointed up at the mirror.

"You did it here?"

"Mmm hmm...right here." Hermione smiled and kissed her neck before whispering in her ear, "And I watched myself the whole time." She gently bit the spot over Ginny's pulse point then felt Ginny's hand come up to tangle in her hair as she was pulled back for a kiss.

"I want you to keep your eyes closed the whole time-even if you feel me leave the bed..."

"Okay...but why would you leave?"

"If I'm right-you'll figure it out," Hermione replied vaguely. "I'm going to let you see the memory in real time..."

"Isn't that more tiring for you?"

"Usually," Hermione said smiling, "but I've been conserving my energy for a while-there's a reason I haven't been able to produce a Patronus yet..."

"Wait...you've been holding back?" Ginny interrupted surprised. "How long and why?"

"Since we got back-because of tonight and because I didn't want to freak out Minerva if we progressed too quickly." Hermione smiled and ran her fingers lightly over Ginny's face. "Speaking of Minerva, she and Rosmerta found this room and set it up. Only the candles, music, and mirrors are new."

"It's perfect," Ginny sighed. "Best birthday ever."

"And we haven't even gotten to the good stuff yet," Hermione teased.

"Definitely ready when you are."

"You always have been." Hermione replied smiling, then started to kiss her as she slowly transferred the memory to Ginny, starting it from just after she had tightened her clothes.

Ginny watched the memory, slightly amazed as she watched Hermione first light all the candles in the room with one wave of her wand and then create the two perfect mirrors from the waterfall water-seemingly without effort.

She watched as Hermione went to stand in front to of the wall mirror and look down before slowly, agonizingly, looking at her reflection from her feet to her head. Her desire growing as she watched Hermione undress and almost opening her eyes when she felt Hermione's hand go under her shirt and slowly make it's way to her breast.

Hermione whispered in time with her memory.

"I love you Ginny...happy birthday."

Ginny watched as Hermione began to caress her own body, while the real Hermione continued to do the same to her. Just as she watched Hermione's hand reach between her own legs, she felt Hermione move and get off the bed. She'd barely noticed though, as she realised what Hermione had been implying earlier.

Hermione stood at the end of the bed and then slowly back away, never taking her eyes off Ginny as she watched her hand slowly making its way to her shorts and then underneath them. She backed against the opposite wall, closed her eyes then put her own hand between her legs to ease the growing tension there.

As Ginny watched the memory of Hermione beginning to touch herself her own fingers dipped under her panties to find herself wetter than she'd ever. She stroked herself in time with the Hermione in her mind and, as Hermione began to shake with her orgasm, Ginny felt her own roll through her body with an intensity she hadn't felt before.

"Hermione..." She moaned.

Across the room Hermione felt her own orgasm build and then release when she heard Ginny moan her name.

"Ginny..." She sighed as she felt it roll through her body and weaken her knees.

She tried to catch her breath as she walked back over to Ginny, taking her shirt off over her head as she went. "You can open your eyes now." Hermione whispered as she crawled back onto the bed with Ginny.

Ginny opened her eyes and grinned when she saw that Hermione had taken off her shirt and was wearing the bra she had on in the memory. She sat up and took her own shirt off before pushing Hermione onto her back and kissing every inch of skin her ring would let her.

Ginny brought her hand to Hermione's breast and started stoking the nipple with her thumb as she went to pull her into a deep kiss. She felt Hermione's nails dig slightly into her back and her hips arch slightly as she tried to ease the ache that was starting to grow again. Ginny placed her thigh between Hermione's leg and pressed down.

Hermione laughed lightly as she felt her desire rapidly begin to ebb.

"I guess we found the limit." She sighed.

Ginny looked into her eyes and then reached for Hermione's right hand, inhaled deeply and then kissed her palm before taking one of her fingers in her mouth. "You taste good." Ginny whispered as she brought her own right hand to Hermione's lips and watched as she did the same.

"Definitely best birthday ever." Ginny sighed.

"And they're only going to get better." Hermione assured her.

**A/N Hope you all enjoyed this steamy scene...and thanks HBT, as always, for your help.**


	23. Chapter 23-Promises

They lay for a while-just kissing and enjoying the feeling of their skin against each other-their desire growing then ebbing when it became too intense.

Ginny sighed. "God, love, as amazing as tonight has been-I don't know if it's going to help or make it worse." She smiled. "Why didn't you tell me sooner about our three days?"

"Minerva only just told me a couple of days ago."

"It was her idea?" Ginny asked surprised.

"I think she figured you deserved it after already waiting so long." Hermione smiled. "At least we have a great memory to hold on to until February."

"You realise that's almost six months away?" Ginny groaned.

"I do." Hermione replied and kissed her. "But remember our rings are slowly letting us do more?" Ginny nodded. "So what do think is going to happen in six months?"

"I don't know-I mean, I never imagined this a year ago." Ginny smiled. "You didn't know we'd be able to touch ourselves while in the same room, did you?"

"No-but considering how turned on I was all day thinking about tonight-I was hoping." She blushed. "To be honest I thought I was going to get thrown off the bed as soon as we got too turned on or that it would ebb like it always has-when it didn't I thought I'd give it a try." She smiled. "Want to see what happened?"

Ginny nodded and Hermione kissed her as she passed her the very short memory.

"It really turned me on-knowing you were doing it too, in the same room-that I could hear you." Ginny admitted.

They had just started kissing again when Ginny felt Hermione pull away. She opened her eyes and as she sat up and watched as Hermione got off the bed and went to retrieve her shirt from where she had dropped it.

"What are you doing?"

"It's midnight." Hermione replied as she pulled her shirt on. She looked over to Ginny and laughed as she watched her reach for her own shirt and pull it on.

"I don't know if I'll ever get used to that." Ginny admitted as she got off the bed and went to hug Hermione who was looking bemused. "Doing something against my will-because of our rings."

"But you mustn't think of it that way love-part of me would love to throw caution to the wind and just give in to what I feel-but rationally, even if it weren't for our gifts getting stronger-I'd still want to take things slow physically-because we should-because we're not ready."

"I don't know," Ginny said softly. "I feel pretty ready."

Hermione smiled, shook her head and looked down. She wasn't sure she wanted to admit why she felt they should take things slowly.

Ginny lifted Hermione's face with her finger then looked into her eyes.

"What is it love? What's bothering you?"

"Can we talk about this later?" She smiled weakly. "I don't want to spoil the mood."

"Hermione? Love?" Ginny said softly and kissed her before continuing: "This night has been beyond my wildest dreams-there's nothing you could say or do to change that. No-the only way you could spoil it is by not being honest with me."

Hermione sighed and dearly hoped that Ginny still felt the same when she admitted her other reason for wanting to wait.

"It's getting late-we can talk on the way back." Hermione said, sighing again.

"Why not just have Luna come here?"

"'Cause this is _our _room-I don't want to share it, not even with Luna." Hermione smiled. "If that's okay with you?"

"I guess..." she replied, clearly confused.

"We share pretty much everything with Luna-I love her, I do-but I want something I only share with you. Is that selfish of me?"

"I'm not sure I'd call it that...but it's awfully romantic."

"Good, that's what I was going for." Hermione replied then kissed her. "But we really should be heading back."

"Do we have to wait a whole year to come back here though?" Ginny pouted. "We still have almost a week."

"I was thinking we keep it just for your birthday." Ginny frowned. "I just want to make sure your fifteenth is epic-if we come here too often it might make it less special."

"Okay." Ginny replied brightly. Hermione kissed her then stepped away.

Ginny watched as, with a wave of her hand, Hermione silently extinguished all the candles at once.

"What?" Hermione asked at the surprised look on her girlfriend's face.

"You _have _been holding back."

"What? The candles?" Ginny nodded. "It's one easy spell that puts them all out at once-really not that hard."

Ginny shook her head as she watched Hermione fold her blanket then, again without a wand or words, shrunk it before putting it in her pocket.

"You really needn't be so impressed." Hermione teased. "It's only because of all the energy we've been sharing for the last few hours."

"And you need to start taking credit for what you can do." Ginny countered.

"The point is Gin, I'm not doing it on my own." Hermione replied as she went to take her hand. "Just like Quidditch..."

"But..." Ginny tried to interrupt.

"Yes-I admit I'm starting to have fun playing and even that I'm getting pretty good-but if I didn't already have your flying know how? I'd still be as petrified of flying as Luna."

Hermione squeezed her hand then led her from the room. They walked across the castle wall taking turns putting out the candles as they went.

Hermione stopped at the rose arrow, squatted down and picked them up. When she stood up straight again she found Ginny watching her.

"Did you happen to count the arrows?"

Ginny shook her head.

"Fifteen." Hermione replied as she pulled Ginny close. "Two years from tonight-right here-I'm going to able to touch you first time," She leaned in then whispered in her ear, "All of you...and I'm going to do everything I can to make the wait as enjoyable as possible." She started kissing down her neck.

"Promise?" Ginny said with a sigh.

"I do...and I'm going to enjoy every minute of it." She smiled, kissed her, then stepped back.

"Wait! What happened to the roses?"

"Sent them back to our room-there _are_ forty five of them-no point carrying them if we don't have to."

Ginny shook her head again and took Hermione's hand as they continued walking.

As they descended the stairs Ginny asked: "So you going to tell me what's bothering you?"

Hermione stopped her and then came to stop on the step below Ginny so she was slightly taller than her.

"Ginny, my love, I know you aren't thirteen-up here." She said as she touched Ginny's forehead. "Or in here." She said as she put her hand over Ginny's heart. "But other than those who really understand what you went through-how it changed you forever-other people? They see you as thirteen."

"So?"

"So...they won't believe that we can feel as strongly as we do because of our age...and some people might think I'm taking advantage of you just 'cause I'm almost two years older than you."

"Do you feel like you are? Taking advantage of me, I mean."

"Of course not...but I might have, if you were really thirteen."

Ginny laughed lightly as she gently ran her fingers along the side of Hermione's face.

"If anyone should feel taken advantage of-it's you." She smiled and then explained at Hermione's bemused expression: "All the ways we encouraged you to touch me...cuddling..."

"Don't tell me you're still feeling guilty about that." Hermione replied laughing lightly. "You didn't make me do anything I didn't want to do-even if I didn't know why I liked it so much." She smiled then kissed her. "And love? It's not that I don't want you-I think I proved that tonight-but if we weren't who we are? I doubt either of us would be wanting more than our rings normally let us do."

"But three times a year we get to be the age we feel instead of the age we are?"

"Exactly...and our rings let us enjoy the journey."

They began walking down the stairs again when Ginny remarked: "I thought you didn't care what people think."

"Gin, I don't-but don't we have enough secrets to keep? It's just easier to act the age we look around most people." Hermione smiled. "But slowly forward-remember?"

…

Luna had sat talking quietly with Minerva after Ginny had run off to meet Hermione. They had been talking about the wedding plans when Luna suddenly noticed that she could no longer sense her friends emotions. She wondered, briefly, if they had done it on purpose and realised they probably had just because their Amice Rings knew they wanted to be alone.

She excused herself from the table and walked slowly to her studio. She entered then studied the four paintings she was currently working on. She was going to dearly miss her studio when they left the cottage. She sighed, time was running out and she wanted to, at the very least, finish the four she was working on.

She looked at the first-a gift for Albus-depicting the night she had declared them the weirdest family ever. Albus sitting and looking at his daughter like he was the child. The next was a wedding gift for Rosmerta and Minerva depicting the night Rosmerta had proposed. The last paintings however, were just for her...one of Kallisto as she thought she would look if she hadn't spent three days at the bottom of a hole and the last depicting their day at the lake when they had found the puppies-the three of them sitting around in the shorts and bras-Luna having given herself one though she hadn't been wearing one at the time.

She picked up her supplies and decided to start with Minerva's as she wanted to make sure it was finished in time for the wedding.

As often happened when she painted she lost track of time had already finished Minerva's painting and was putting the finishing touches on the lake painting when she noticed the time. It was almost midnight and her friends were sure to be back soon.

She cleaned up her supplies and returned to their quarters to take a shower.

She was sitting on the couch, having already brushed out her hair, writing a letter to Padma when she heard a soft thud, like something being put down on a table. She looked up to locate the source of the noise and noticed a vase with three roses in it. She shook her head and went back to her letter.

Over the course of the next half hour the room slowly filled with roses before her friends entered the room looking extremely happy. She reached out to their emotions-smiling when she felt the waves of love coming from them.

They both walked over as she stood and drew her into a hug.

"Good birthday?" Luna teased.

"The best." Ginny replied grinning as they broke the hug.

"Just curious-did you mean for your rings to block me tonight?" Luna asked.

"Not intentionally-but I did mean for us to be alone tonight..." Hermione replied.

"It's okay, really, I was just curious." Luna reassured her.

They all went into the bedroom, Hermione collecting her pajamas before going to change in the bathroom.

"She's been holding us back-magically, I mean." Ginny told Luna conversationally. "We took turns all the way back sending the roses back here-no wand, no words."

"I had a feeling she was." Luna replied shaking her head. "You and I only progress as quickly as she does..."

Hermione had returned from the bathroom.

"What I'd like to know is-why didn't you tell us you were slowing our progress and why you were doing it in the first place." Luna asked a surprised Hermione.

"You're not angry with me, are you?" Hermione asked with a small frown.

"I'll reserve judgement until you explain why." Luna replied evenly.

Hermione sighed, went to sit on the bed and waited for Ginny to join them.

"Part of it was seeing just how much energy I could store up but the main reason?"

Luna nodded.

"Aside from the fact that we all really need to, not just be able to perform the magic, but understand it-I didn't want to freak out Minerva." She smiled. "And I didn't tell you because I feel bad enough with just one of us lying to Minerva."

"So you lied to us instead?" Luna asked.

"Only because it wouldn't have worked if you knew what I was doing."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked.

"They way we've been going-you can do a spell as soon as I can-but I think you could do it on your own if you wanted to, you just haven't tried." She paused and looked at Luna. "So-you angry with me?"

Luna considered her a moment.

"No-but only because you're right-we need to hide, somewhat, what we're capable of even from those closest to us-for their safety and ours." Luna smiled. "But maybe next time you try an experiment you let us know?"

"Unless you knowing could affect the outcome-I will, promise."

"Fair enough I suppose." Luna sighed.

…

The day of Minerva's wedding the girls spent the morning retrieving their things from around the cottage and packing them as they would be leaving early the next morning for Hermione's home in London.

They ate lunch with Minerva in the back garden, Rosmerta set to arrive just a couple of hours before the actual ceremony. When they had finished eating Hermione looked to Minerva and smiled.

"We'd like to show you something before everyone else gets here." She said as she, Luna and Ginny got up from the table. They went to stand in the garden about ten feet apart.

Minerva watched in astonishment as Hermione performed the Patronus charm without a wand or words and then shocked when Luna and Ginny did the same. She walked over to them slowly as their wolves faded from sight.

"Just how long have you been holding back?" She asked them.

"Since we got back...I knew how important it was to truly master and understand every step." Hermione replied.

"You're telling me you've already learned how to control your magic? Actually able to control how much you use and when?" Minerva asked surprised.

"I'd say we're still learning." Ginny replied.

"So why show me this now?" Minerva asked curious.

"Just wanted to show off for our favorite professor?" Luna teased.

"Well I confess I'm suitably impressed-have you tried the transfiguration spells yet?"

"Some..." Hermione admitted.

"Well then I have a sneaking suspicion we'll have three more wolves running around Hogwarts before long."

"We want to take it slow...we know how important each step is and we want to make sure we get it right." Hermione assured her.

"Rosmerta's here." Luna announced, "Gin...shall we go help her get ready?"

Ginny nodded and followed Luna back to the cottage.

"She could tell right away?" Minerva asked surprised as she and Hermione walked towards the cottage.

"I did too...as soon as someone new enters the wards-it's almost like a disturbance-something that wasn't there before." Hermione smiled. "Besides, we were expecting her. Shall I help you get ready?"

"Thank you, Hermione-I'd like that."

…

The girls had met back up in their quarters after helping the nervous Minerva and Rosmerta get ready. After showering Ginny and Hermione went to put the dresses they had bought at the beginning of the summer but found they had both grown enough that, not only were they tight, but they were uncomfortably so.

"You've put some muscle on babe...with your running and flying." Ginny said shaking her head as Hermione went to examine her reflection in the mirror. Ginny came up behind her and put her arms around her waist. "You look amazing tho'..."

Hermione sighed and pulled Ginny's arms from her waist so she could refit her dress.

"Pity we have to be 'age appropriate'" Ginny said sighing. "It looked kinda sexy."

Hermione turned to her, frowning slightly.

"Are you saying I'm not anymore?"

"No...but it was sexier." Ginny replied as Hermione refit her dress as well.

There was a knock at the door and when they turned to face it found Albus standing there.

"You three look beautiful." He told them smiling broadly.

"You look very handsome too." Hermione replied as she went to give him a hug.

"Albus?" Luna said then continued when he looked to her: "I have a gift for you."

She picked up one of two wrapped paintings and brought it over to him.

He unwrapped it and as the painting was revealed he smiled broadly.

"Thank you, Luna...this is truly remarkable." He said softly, trying to keep his voice even.

"I thought you could hang it in your private quarters?" She asked him.

"I would like that...I'm sure I can find a spot where no one will see it." He replied as he went to hug her.

"Ginny I believe your parents would like to see you...I'm sorry Luna, that your father couldn't make it."

She shook her head and replied, "It's okay...he's off on one of his adventures again and I'll be seeing him soon enough."

"Let's go see your parents, Gin, before the ceremony."

…

Molly and Arthur Weasley sat alone in the garden waiting for the ceremony to begin. They turned in their seats and watched as Albus walked a beaming Minerva to the dais.

Then they watched as Rosmerta appeared holding Hermione's arm with Luna and Ginny holding the long veil trailing behind her ivory wedding dress.

When they too had reached the dais where Minerva waited, Rosmerta turned to each of the girls and kissed each of them on the cheek before going to join Minerva and take her hands.

Albus waited for the girls to take their seats with Ginny's parents and then began the ceremony.

"Cherished friends, we are gathered here today to witness the union and love of Minerva and Rosmerta." He smiled. "I believe you have written your own vows?" They nodded and looked at each other expectantly.

"Minerva..." Rosmerta began, "A little over a decade ago you came into my life and have, over the course of that time, made my life worth living. I have loved you all this time and I will love you forever. I may not have been your first love but I am honoured to be your last."

"Rosmerta, my love..." Minerva started as she looked at Rosmerta fondly. "I never thought I would find love again...you proved me wrong." She smiled. "You have been a good friend and I will be forever thankful that you waited for me...I love you more than I thought possible and I look forward to spending the rest of my life making you as happy as you make me."

They smiled as tears slowly fell down their faces then looked to Albus.

"Please kneel and join hands for the Unbreakable Vow." He said smiling as they knelt and held hands.

He placed his wand over their joined hands and began:

"Will you, Rosmerta, promise to love and cherish Minerva to the exclusion of all others for as long as you both shall live?"

"I will." She responded as thin red flame appeared from Albus' wand and weaved itself around their linked hands.

"Will you, Minerva. promise to love and cherish Rosmerta to the exclusion of all others for as long as you both shall live."

"I will." She responded and a second thin flame joined the first.

"Will you both spend the rest of your lives ensuring each others happiness...whatever may come?"

"We will." They responded together as a third flame joined the first two then disappeared into their linked hands.

"With this vow I am pleased, with all the authority invested to me as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, to pronounce you bonded for life." He smiled. "Please stand and kiss to seal your union."

They stood and looked into each others eyes.

"I love you, Rosie."

"And I love you..." Rosmerta smiled before they kissed to the applause of those gathered.

…

It was later that night. The gifts had been opened and exclaimed over and their large meal eaten.

Hermione and Ginny were dancing slowly to the music alone when Luna felt a wave a sadness. Surprised she looked around and realised the feeling was coming from Ginny's mother as she watched her daughter.

Luna walked over to Minerva and dragged her away from Rosmerta.

"Yes, Luna...what is it?" Minerva asked concerned.

"Ginny's mom...I think she could use someone to talk to...I just felt a wave of sadness from her."

Minerva looked over to where Molly sat alone watching the girls dance while Arthur and Albus were deep in conversation. She smiled, nodded and walked over to where Molly sat.

Minerva sat down beside her and waited for her to look her way.

"I'm so happy for you Minerva...and it's so beautiful here...thank you for letting Ginny study here this summer."

"Thank you, Molly...and it was my pleasure having the three girls here this summer...it has been a long time since my home has been witness to so much life and happiness."

"They are happy..." Molly sighed as she looked back to her daughter who was kissing her girlfriend.

"But why are you sad?" Minerva asked her carefully.

"I'm happy for them Minerva, I am, I'm just worried Ginny is growing up too fast...I haven't seen her since the start of the summer-I barely recognize my own daughter."

"Did you happen to notice the rings they're wearing?"

"Their weddings rings you mean?"

Minerva laughed lightly.

"They're not wedding rings...they're Promise Rings."

"That's supposed to make me feel better?"

"It should."

"That my daughter is thirteen and already promised to marry?"

"No...that your daughter's girlfriend respects that she is only thirteen and is committed to not only love your daughter forever but to take things slowly physically until they are both ready. The rings will allow them to do that no matter how strongly they feel."

"Hermione is a remarkable young woman..." Molly said softly, "She asked you for the rings?"

"She did." Minerva smiled. "She loves your daughter, Molly, she wants to do what is right by her."

Molly smiled.

"I always had a feeling Ginny liked girls-the amount of times I found her and Luna curled up together-I suppose I should be grateful she has found such a loving and generous young woman to be with."

"You should...not all of us are lucky enough to find the person they're meant to spend the rest of their lives with at such a young age." Minerva replied.

"You truly believe that Minerva?"

"I do...spend enough time with them and you will too." She assured her.

"And when does the charm break?"

"When Ginny turns fifteen."

"I don't know if that's any better..." Molly replied sighing.

"Molly...Ginny is mature beyond her years and has already been waiting for Hermione for two years...I think another two years is all we could really ask of either of them."

"I suppose you're right Minerva..." with a resigned sigh then smiled, "Thank you."

**A/N: Almost there folks, one more chapter and we get into the content of the book! The summer took me a lot longer than I thought but much of it is set up, not only for this book but future ones as well. Sorry if it got a little off track and meandering-Wait! No I'm not...I've always said the story takes as long to tell as is takes to tell...hope you're enjoying the journey!**

**And in the spirit of giving credit where credit is due: Thanks to HBT for basically coming up with the Animagus Steps-I didn't even have a starting point! Thanks bud!**


	24. Chapter 24-Harrod's

The next morning they bid the happy couple a wonderful honeymoon before following Albus to his office at Hogwarts so they could drop off everything they didn't need until school started and the puppies.

"Your parents are meeting you at the Leaky Cauldron." He smiled as his daughter came and hugged him, "Harry and Sirius will be coming to spend the day with you on Thursday." As she stepped away he studied her a moment before continuing: "Be safe...don't wander too from your parents home alone...and remember, you need to keep a low profile."

"You're worried?" Hermione asked.

"About your safety?" she nodded. "Always."

"I suspect my mother has some sightseeing planned..."

"You'll be safe enough in Muggle London but I'd like you to carry your wands, just in case."

"Are you expecting trouble?" Luna asked concerned.

"No...but it is better to have it with you and not need it than need it and not have it."

Hermione laughed lightly. "We've been spending too much time with you...I actually understood that." "But you're only to use your magic in dire circumstances-understood?"

All three nodded.

He smiled. "Sirius will be picking you up on Thursday with Harry. He has bought himself a car and has also offered to drive you to the Burrow Sunday morning-Luna, you father will meet you there-as he'll be driving Harry there as well."

He hugged the three girls briefly and then sent them on their way.

Hermione went first via the floo network and met up with her parents in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Mom! Dad!" She exclaimed as she rushed to hug them. "I missed you guys!"

"We missed you too, dear." Her mother replied laughing.

"You've grown." Her father remarked as he held her at arms length.

Ginny and Luna arrived, one after the other, shortly after.

"Mom? Dad? You remember my girlfriend Ginny and our best friend Luna."

"Of course. I'm looking to getting know both of you." She smiled warmly. "I have things planned for every day except Thursday-I believe that's when you'll be meeting up with Harry?"

"That's right and Sirius has offered to drive us to Burrow Sunday morning."

"And where are your trunks, dear? Will Cara be bringing them?"

"No...Professor Dumbledore officiated at Minerva's wedding yesterday so we followed him to Hogwarts before coming here to drop off anything we don't need until school starts."

"And where's the rest of your stuff?" Her father asked.

"In here." Hermione replied indicating her backpack. To her father's raised eyebrow she commented: "It's bigger than it looks." She smiled as they both shook their heads slightly.

"Did you need anything from Diagon Alley while we're here?"

Hermione thought a moment and then looked to Ginny and Luna.

"I'm good-did you guys need anything?"

They both shook their heads.

"Alright then, let's go. I've taken the week off work to spend time with you but unfortunately we can't both be off so we have to drop your father at work."

"Thanks Mom."

…

They spent the next few days following Hermione's mom around London visiting all the popular tourist attractions. They'd have lunch at a restaurant of Hermione's choosing. It seemed to Ginny and Luna that Hermione and her mother were united in their determination to show them everything they could-even taking them to see Phantom of the Opera one evening.

Ginny and Luna were visibly uncomfortable at first-asking if it was always so loud. Sure they'd both been to London before but it was always with their parents and only ever on their way to King's Cross or Diagon Alley. Hermione had also been initially concerned how she and Luna would cope being around so many unfamiliar people.

But she needn't have worried. With all their practice and their Amice Rings working exactly as they should they only had their own nerves to worry about. Luna quickly found a solution however-she was able to feel Hermione's calm and project it to Ginny-even without holding hands.

They'd return every night to Hermione's home and have dinner with her parents, Ginny and Luna often ended up having their own conversation as they had no clue what Hermione and her father were talking about.

After dinner they would retreat to Hermione's room and watch one of her favorites movies on the dvd player and t.v. she had set up in her room. Her parents had thoughtfully gotten Hermione a bigger bed in her absence and hadn't even questioned the sleeping arrangements.

Before going to sleep each night they'd perform the practice spells Minerva gave them to make sure they didn't store up too much magic. Ironically they found the most efficient manner was to perform the spells without words or wand as it took more energy to perform magic that way.

…

It was Thursday morning and Ginny was pacing Hermione's room.

"You're certain we should tell Harry today?" She asked.

Hermione walked over and took Ginny in her arms.

"Yes...I want him to know before we tell Ron."

"And you're sure we can't just let my prat of a brother figure it out for himself?"

"He's still my friend and your brother-even if he is a prat-he deserves to hear it from us."

"What are you so nervous, Gin?" Luna asked.

"It's the first time we've told someone we know who doesn't already know." Ginny explained.

"I suspect Harry already knows." Luna replied.

"Your brother on the other hand..." Hermione added, laughing lightly.

Hermione and Luna sensed Harry and Sirius as they passed the wards around Hermione's home.

"C'mon...they're here." Hermione stated.

"It's freaky how you guys do that." Ginny remarked frowning.

"Luna can you give us a minute?" Hermione asked.

Luna nodded and hugged them both before leaving just as the doorbell rang.

"You do it too...you know?" Hermione said quietly.

"Do what?"

"Have you never noticed how you always seem to know as soon as I enter a room?" Hermione asked.

"But you guys sense everyone."

"It's because we notice the disturbance in the magic around us when someone new enters inside the wards. You already do it with me...you just need a little practice and you'll be able to do it as well." Hermione assured her and then kissed her. "I think it's because your gift works differently than ours-your's is more of a physical thing, whereas ours has more to do with a mental ability." She smiled and kissed her.

"You ready?" Hermione asked her.

"I suppose..." She sighed.

They kissed again before going down to meet up with the Luna, Harry, and Sirius.

They both went to hug Harry and Sirius.

"Where to first, Hermione?" Sirius asked brightly.

"We have an appointment at Harrod's with a personal shopper." She replied as she handed Harry a piece of paper.

"What's a personal shopper and what's this?" Harry asked as he looked in the paper in his hand.

"That's a list of everything I think you need and a personal shopper will help you find everything." Hermione explained. "Did I miss anything?"

"Not that I can think of...there's a few things on here I don't think I need." Harry replied.

"Get it all Harry...you shouldn't have to worry about getting anything else for a while." Hermione replied.

Sirius took the paper from Harry and reading it frowned a little.

"There's a lot here, Hermione...would you at least let me pay for some of it." Sirius asked as he handed the paper back to Harry.

"You can if you want...but it's really not necessary." She replied as she watched Sirius take a large wad of Muggle money from his pocket. She shook her head slightly. "Fine...but let me pay first and we can figure it out later."

"You should get going...your appointment with Aka is at ten a.m." Hermione's mother remarked as she went to hug her daughter. "Harry? Sirius? You'll join us for dinner?"

"Harry will, unfortunately I have an appointment this evening...if it's alright with you, I'll come fetch Harry around nine?" Sirius replied, knowing that Hermione and Ginny wanted to talk to his godson alone.

Hermione's mother nodded and watched them out the door.

"How are you doing with driving Sirius?" Ginny asked conversationally as they approached his shiny new sedan.

"I used to have a motorcycle so I'm used to the rules of the road, but driving a car is a bit more of a challenge." He smiled at their looks of concern, and added: "Don't worry-Harry has been helping me practice for the last month."

Sirius opened the back door and ushered the three girls into the back seat.

Their trip to Harrod's was uneventful and they met up with Aka as soon as they entered the department store as he was waiting for them.

"Good morning, Hermione, my dear...you're looking well!" He exclaimed as he went to give Hermione a hug.

"Thank you, Aka...you as well." She turned to Harry and Sirius, "Aka has been my personal shopper for years...the list Harry?" She wanted until he handed it to her and she passed it to Aka, "You'll be helping my friends Harry and his godfather Sirius."

Aka looked Sirius up and down appraisingly.

"It would be my pleasure." Aka replied. "Please, follow me."

"How long do you need Aka?" Hermione asked.

He looked down at the list and then back to Hermione.

"I already have most of this set aside," He smiled, "We just need to figure out sizes-maybe an hour?"

"Thank you Aka...I'd like you to meet my friends, Ginny and Luna as well."

"My pleasure," He smiled as he took each of their hands and kissed the back of them. "See you back here in an hour then?"

As the girls watched Harry and Sirius walk away from them with Aka Ginny turned to Hermione and asked, "He's gay isn't it?" She asked.

Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Then why did you call me your friend?" Ginny asked frowning slightly.

"Because you haven't told Harry yet, of course." Luna teased then looked to Hermione, "What are we doing for the next hour?"

"Well...I thought I'd get us some new clothes too...I'm growing out of a lot of things." Hermione replied and led them to the young woman's section.

"But we can just readjust our clothes." Ginny replied.

"I realise that...but it's still nice to have some new clothes." Hermione answered.

…

They had gotten all their shopping done and then gone for lunch and went to see a movie in a theater before returning to Hermione's home for dinner.

They sat in the living room after dinner, the three girls sitting on the couch, Harry sitting across from them in an armchair.

"Thanks, Hermione...for today." Harry said smiling, "I've never had so many clothes of my own and Aka was fantastic."

"He really is, isn't it?" Hermione replied as she reached for Ginny's hand.

"Harry..." She started hesitantly. Now that the time had come to tell him she finally understand why Ginny had been nervous: "I wanted to tell you something before we go to the Burrow." She took a deep breath. "Harry...I'm gay...and Ginny's been my girlfriend since the day after we helped Sirius."

Harry studied them a moment then smiled.

"Am I supposed to be surprised?" He asked.

"You're okay with it then?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Why wouldn't I be, Ginny? I've never seen either of you happier...and I kind of had a feeling when Ron told me how he found you guys on the train back from Hogwarts-though I suspected before that."

"Ron doesn't know then?" Hermione asked.

"If he does he doesn't know he does," He replied shaking his head, "He's my best mate but he's not the smartest sometimes." He looked to Hermione. "You know I think Ron has a crush on you though..."

"That's what I hear," Hermione sighed, "He has a funny way of showing it...we're going to talk to him after the World Cup...he might be a prat but I'd rather he hear it from us then from everyone else we get back to school."

"So you're going to be out and proud when we get back to school?" Harry asked.

"It's not about that...I just don't see any reason to not show the woman I love affection because someone else might have a problem with it." Hermione replied.

Harry turned to Luna.

"And you're with Padma, right?"

Luna nodded.

Harry smiled and took something from his back pocket.

"I really have no problem with you guys being gay," He said quietly and then looked down at the envelope in his hand. "Growing up Dudley never let me have any friends-our classmates were all too afraid of him to try and be friends with me." He sighed and looked back up to them. "The summer before I came to Hogwarts, when I was ten, Dudley and his gang were beating the snot out of me when this boy, Bret, stopped them and told them he'd make sure they couldn't walk if he ever found out they'd hurt me again."

"He took me to his house and his parents cleaned me up and fed me." He sighed and looked down again, "Bret was sixteen when I met him-he was from America and his father had been transferred here for work." He shook his head sadly and looked up, "The Dursley's didn't like me hanging out with him though-not only was I happier because I had a friend of my own, a friend even Dudley and his cronies were afraid of-they didn't like him because he was gay and they were determined to make my life as miserable as possible."

He leaned over and handed Hermione the envelope, indicating for her to read it.

Inside she found a newspaper clipping from an American Muggle newspaper.

The three girls read it quickly and then looked back to Harry to see that he had tears running down his face. The article was about how Bret had been killed after leaving a popular gay club in San Francisco.

"His mother sent me that last year, just after it happened...his dad got transferred back to the States and..." He trailed off, unable to continue. Luna stood and went to sit on the arm of his chair as she put her arm around his shoulders. "He was gone when I came back from Hogwarts the first year..."

"I'm sorry Harry." Luna said quietly and kissed the top of his head.

"I'm okay...just makes me angry that he was killed for being gay...it's not right." He admitted quietly.

"I know Harry..." Hermione said softly as she went to hug him.

"Why did his mother send you the clipping though?" Ginny asked as Hermione sat back down beside her.

"There was a short note," He replied as Luna went to resume her seat. "She said he'd always been fond of me and she thought I'd like to know."

"Were you, um, 'fond' of him?" Ginny asked carefully.

"Not in that way...I'm not gay, not that there's anything wrong with it, I'm just not-and I don't think he felt that way about me either-he was six years older than me, I think I just reminded him of himself because he'd been bullied when he was my age. He was a good friend...even though I hadn't seen him in awhile, I'll still miss him."

"Why did you want to tell me before Ron though?" He asked as Hermione handed him back the newspaper clipping.

"Cause we don't think he'll be as understanding as you've been and we'd like your support before we do...my parents already know though...so does Hermione's...and they've all been really good about it." Ginny replied.

"Can you guys keep a secret?" He asked to their amused expressions. "I suspect Sirius is gay too...you should have seen him flirting with Aka..."

"Or maybe he just enjoys the attention," Luna teased, "He was locked up for almost thirteen years."

"I guess..." Harry replied. "But it's not like I'd have a problem with it if he was..."

"I'm really impressed Harry..." Hermione said smiling, "most boys your age, wizard or not, wouldn't be so accepting."

"I can see how much you guys love each other...that's what matters...not the sex of the person you love." He replied smiling. "And Sirius deserves to be happy too...if that happens to be with a man? So be it."

"Harry, can you keep a secret?" Luna asked him and when he nodded continued: "Ginny and I are skipping a grade...we'll be joining you in your fourth year classes this year."

"Really?" He replied surprised. "How did you manage that?"

"When Hermione started hanging out with us she started helping us with our homework...we got so far ahead that she started teaching us the third year material." Ginny started.

"By the end of the year we were far enough ahead that Professor Dumbledore suggested we spend the summer at Professor McGonagall's cottage to study..." Luna continued.

"And they passed all their exams with flying colours...Dumbledore is going to announce it at the welcoming feast." Hermione concluded.

"Well done you three." He responded smiling.

"And one more secret Harry...Hermione is becoming one hell of a Keeper." Ginny told him proudly.

"I thought you didn't like flying?" He asked surprised.

"I didn't...but I got myself a new broom and Ginny's been teaching me all summer..."

"Well...Oliver graduated...are you going to try out for the team?" Harry asked.

"I'm thinking about it..." Hermione admitted, "And Gin's an amazing Chaser."

"Well, that I already knew...I did see you play in the Spring."

"Wait till you see her on her new broom Harry." Luna informed him.

"What kind did you get?" He asked curious.

"Have you heard of the new Purpleheart wood brooms the Harpies are using?" Hermione asked.

"Seriously?" He asked impressed. "I considered getting one of the men's version but I'm happy with my Firebolt...not to mention they're really expensive." He shook his head and looked at Hermione. "Just how much money do you have?"

"I've seen her vault, Harry...you wouldn't believe it...and she's earned most of it herself." Ginny replied proudly.

"You are richer than the Malfoys!" He exclaimed.

"Probably." Hermione admitted, "Only me and my parents earned it and not just inherited it...and I don't like to flaunt it like he does...but I do like helping my friends out when I can." She smiled.

"I have a feeling it's going to a very interesting year at Hogwarts..." He said shaking his head.

"You have no idea Harry." Luna replied mysteriously.

**A/N- just a quick note about the names I used for Harry's friend and the Harrod's personal shopper. Bret is named after the reviewer who has been such a huge help to me and Aka is good friend of mine who has encouraged my writing from the start. Many of the other names I've used during the course of my saga have similar origins...Lucy and Trill, Albus' elves were named after my youngest chihuahua and one of my cats! The other more uncommon names like Radha I researched and used depending on what the names mean. Off to the Burrow and the World Cup in the next chapter!**


	25. Chapter 25-The Burrow

It was Sunday morning before the girls knew it, and they were packing their things back into Hermione's backpack, when Ginny sat heavily on the bed and sighed.

"What's wrong, babe?" Hermione asked as she went to sit beside her.

"I just want to get the next couple of days over with..." she replied as she looked down.

"I thought you were looking forward to the World Cup?" Luna asked as she went to sit beside her.

"No...I am...it's just..." She sighed and looked at Hermione. "It was hard enough not holding your hand or touching you the whole time we were in London...but at least I didn't have to hold back while we were here."

"You understand why we had to in London though, right?" Ginny shook her head. "Muggles aren't as tolerant...not all of them anyway...and dad told us to keep a low profile," Hermione explained.

"It's only today..." said Luna, "tomorrow at the World Cup won't be so bad, and you have a tent to yourself." Luna smiled. "Remember when you were so worried about it-sharing a tent with Hermione?" Luna teased, and was able to coax a small smile out of Ginny.

"And why can't we get it over with today?" Ginny asked.

"Because, if Ron takes it badly, it'll make the World Cup really uncomfortable."

"And what about our comfort?" Ginny asked ruefully.

Hermione looked into Ginny's eyes a moment before suggesting a compromise.

"We'll play it by ear...okay? Like we did around my parents...and I guess if anyone asks, we'll tell them." She smiled. "Besides, it's not like we're going to be spending much one-on-one time with Ron...so it should be okay..." She kissed her. "And I thought we'd play Quidditch this afternoon...I want to see if I'm just as good playing against your brothers..."

Ginny grinned, and was about to kiss her, when there was a knock on the door.

Hermione's mother walked in and smiled.

"You three ready to go?" she asked them, and then continued when they nodded: "Hermione, dear, can I speak to you a moment, alone, before you go?"

"Sure, mom...you guys head down." She replied, and kissed Ginny one more time before watching her and Luna leave.

Hermione's mother came to join her on the bed and sighed.

"What is it mom?" she asked with concern.

"Hermione...we've never had the 'birds and bees' talk...I know I don't have to worry about you getting pregnant, but..."

"Mom?" Hermione interrupted her, and waited for her to meet her eyes. "I know I'm too young to be having sex yet, even if Ginny wasn't only thirteen." She smiled and showed her mother her Promise Ring. "Do you know what this is, Mom?"

"I noticed you're both wearing them-I assumed it was a symbol of your commitment to each other."

"It is Mom...but it's more than...they're called Promise Rings, and they're charmed in such a way that, no matter how strongly Ginny and I feel for each other, they help us to to take things slowly."

"You really love her, don't you-I mean I know you do, but..."

"I really do, Mom, and I respect the fact that she's two years younger than me...even if I forget that sometimes."

"She is very mature for her age; Luna, too," her mother replied.

"Mom...if you were so worried about us rushing things...why the new bed?" Hermione asked curiously.

Her mother smiled. "Well...your old bed was getting too small for you and..." she hesitated, then continued: "I asked Minerva for advice, and she told me the three of you have been sharing a bed all summer..."

"You're the best Mom, thank you for everything this week..."

"It was my pleasure...I enjoyed getting to know your friends," her mother replied and smiling, she added: "And I'm relieved you're taking things slow."

They stood and hugged.

"You're growing up so fast, Hermione..."

"I'm still your little girl Mom...I always will be," she assured her mother.

"You're not...you're a young woman, and so is your girlfriend." She smiled and cupped her daughter's cheek with her hand. "I'm so happy you're happy."

"I really am, Mom...thanks."

…

The car ride to the Burrow was spent mostly in silence. Every so often one of them would try to spark a conversation but they would lapse back into silence again soon enough. When they finally arrived at the Burrow, Sirius sent the girls ahead so he could speak to Harry alone.

"I wonder what that's about..." Ginny remarked quietly as they walked towards the house.

"I couldn't get a read on Sirius, like, at all-but Harry is both worried about something and amused about something." Luna shook her head. "He really is an odd boy."

Hermione laughed lightly and then replied: "We'll talk to him later...if he wants to talk." And then opened the door to the Burrow.

"Good morning you three." Mrs. Weasley greeted them then turned to Luna, "Your father will pick you up after lunch...maybe you and Ginny can take your things upstairs? I'd like to talk to Hermione alone a moment."

"_Want to bet it's another 'birds and bees' talk?" _Hermione thought to them as she watched them leave the kitchen. She had shared the conversation she'd had with her own mother with the girls in the car-even though no one had been talking, they'd had a whole conversation silently.

She went to sit at the table and waited for Mrs Weasley to join her. She had wanted to talk to Mrs. Weasley as well and began thinking about how best to phrase her request.

Mrs Weasley set a glass of pumpkin juice down in front of her and then sat down across from her. She was just about to speak when Harry and Sirius entered.

Mrs Weasley visibly recoiled when she laid eyes on Sirius, remembered he was innocent, then relaxed and smiled.

Sirius laughed lightly.

"It's quite alright, Mrs Weasley-I'm getting used to that reaction." He assured her. "I just wanted to thank you for letting Harry stay here and taking him to the World Cup. I'm going to leave my car here, if that's alright, and I'll come back on the first with a second car to help you get the whole lot to King's Cross."

Molly studied him a moment then smiled slowly as she replied: "Thank you...I admit we wondering how we were going to manage but we're having a small celebration on the 31st in Ginny's honour...did you hear? She's skipping a grade!" He nodded and smiled. "Oh and Sirius, please, call me Molly."

"Thank you Molly...around four p.m. then?"

She nodded, "And thank you for driving Harry and the girls here."

"My pleasure Molly." He replied smiling and then looked to Harry and tried to assume a parental tone, "Behave."He said then laughed before continuing; "Have fun at the Cup...I'll see you soon." He finished then hugged Harry briefly and ruffled his hair before leaving.

"Harry?" Mrs Weasley said and waited for him to look her way, "The boys are out playing Quidditch why don't you join them...I'll take your things upstairs later."

"Thanks Mrs Weasley," He turned to Hermione, "You and Ginny going to join us?"

"Maybe after Luna leaves." She replied.

Harry smiled, nodded and left with his Firebolt over her shoulder.

Hermione turned back to Mrs. Weasley and waited for her to begin while she thought to Ginny and Luna. "_Want to hear what we're talking about?_"

"_Yes." _They replied.

"What's he like, Sirius?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"He seems nice enough and he cares about Harry." She responded.

"That's good," She replied and studied Hermione a moment before continuing: "I wanted to thank you-Minerva told me your Promise Rings were your idea?"

Hermione could almost hear Ginny and Luna laughing as she replied blushing, "I take it she explained how the charm works?"

"She did." Molly replied smiling. "And she explained why they're such a good idea."

"Mrs Weasley you know how much I love Ginny...but I also know she's only thirteen." She smiled. "I respect that and to be honest, I'm not ready either-the rings make it easier to cope with what we feel." She sighed. "I love her and am planning to spend the rest of my life with her-what's the rush?"

"None whatsoever." She smiled. "But I'm relieved you see that."

Hermione took a sip from her juice as she gathered her courage.

"Mrs Weasley there's something I'd like to talk to you about as well." She steadied herself. "When I went to buy Ginny's broom I gave Mr. Besom, the shop's owner, some ideas that have made his shop flourish." She took another sip of her juice. "Went I went back in July to buy brooms for Luna and I he offered me a silent partnership that entitles me to thirty percent of his shop's profits in return for my silence that I had given him the ideas."

Mrs Weasley looked suitably impressed.

Hermione took a deep breath and then continued: "Mrs Weasley...if I hadn't bought Ginny a broom it never would have happened-I already have enough money to support Ginny and I for a very long time-please, if you'll let me, I'd like to share some of this windfall with your family- ten percent if that's okay..."

Mrs Weasley stared at Hermione in shock.

"Before you say no, please hear me out." Mrs Weasley nodded reluctantly. "Someday, when Ginny and I are old enough, we're going to get married and you'll officially become my family but I already think of all you that way." She smiled. "And if you hadn't let me buy Ginny a broom in the first place I wouldn't have this extra money to begin with...consider it my way of thanking you."

"You have a way with words, Hermione, but..."

"Please Mrs Weasley, don't say no...not yet. Please just think about it...and if not ten percent then maybe five?"

Mrs Weasley shook her head slightly and then replied, "Why do I have a feeling you won't take 'no' for an answer?"

"I'd rather you didn't make me..." Hermione replied.

"I'll talk it over with Arthur..." Mrs Weasley finally conceded.

"Thank you Mrs Weasley..." Hermione smiled as they both stood, "I understand your reluctance, and I respect your reasons but it's really only fair you receive Ginny's share of the profit as everything I have I already intend to share with her."

"You are a remarkable young woman," Mrs Weasley replied as she stood to hug Hermione, "It was a very lucky day for the Weasley clan when you first made friends with Ron."

"Luckier for me I think...I've never been happier thanks to Ginny and Luna." She replied as she stepped back smiling.

She climbed the stairs to Ginny's room shaking her head as she went.

She'd barely made her way into Ginny's room when she found herself being hugged by both girls.

"I take it you heard everything then?" Hermione asked smiling.

"What are you going to do if my mom refuses?" Ginny asked.

"I'll set up an account in your name so you can help your family out with your share of the profits." She kissed Ginny and then looked to Luna, "I want to give you and your dad ten percent too."

"Um, thank you, but why?" Luna asked confused.

"Because if you hadn't been there for Ginny she might not have waited for me and I probably wouldn't have been buying a broom and have this extra money to begin with-so I just want you to have the share you're entitled to." Hermione replied before kissing Luna briefly.

"You won't take a 'no' will you?" Luna teased.

"No...I won't." Hermione replied.

"Alright then...but I don't think my dad should have access to it..." Luna replied smiling, "I don't want him to waste it on his wild goose chases."

"Fair enough," Hermione smiled, "I'll ask my dad to have a vault set up for you."

They broke their hug and Hermione went to sit on Ginny's bed.

There was another reason she wanted them to have a share of the profits-if anything ever happened to her she wanted to make sure they were provided for.

Luna sat beside her and put her arm around Hermione's shoulder.

"You shouldn't be thinking that way." She told her quietly.

"How do you know what I'm thinking?" Hermione asked surprised as Ginny sat beside her, a bemused expression on her face.

"Because I know how you think and I can feel what you just felt." Luna replied.

"Could one of you clue me in, please?" Ginny asked.

"Hermione wants to make sure we're provided for if something happens to her," Luna stated.

"Is she right?" Ginny asked, a small frown creasing her features.

"Partially...it also just makes sense not to have all our money in one place...if ever we got separated for some reason I want you both to have access to money, if you need it." Hermione smiled. "Just trying to think ahead."

"You're amazing, you know that?" Ginny said quietly before kissing her.

"Not so amazing...I just love you guys so much...I want to make sure you're always taken care of...is that so wrong of me?"

"No I suppose not..." Ginny sighed.

Hermione reached over and brushed Luna's hair behind her hair.

"I'm glad your dad isn't picking you up right away," She leaned over and whispered in her ear before kissing her neck. She felt Ginny get up and sit on Luna's other side. When she looked up she saw that Ginny was kissing Luna's neck as well.

"We wanted a chance to say goodbye to you and this part of our relationship with you properly." Ginny explained.

Luna groaned as she felt each of her friends begin to fondle her breasts and then pulled Hermione in for a deep and passionate kiss as they pushed her gently back on the bed. She broke the kiss only to find herself being kissed passionately by Ginny a moment later. Luna ran her hands up the back of their shirts.

"I am going to miss this." She sighed when they finally gave her a chance to breath.

"I have a feeling Padma might be able to help with that." Hermione teased as she ran her thumb over Luna's nipple.

"But I've gotten so used to kissing you guys..." Luna blushed then continued in thought: "_And I love the way you both touch me and how you make me feel."_

"We'll still be there...if you want or need us," Ginny replied as she kissed her, "and we're going to miss this too."

"Damn..." Luna sighed, "my dad's here."

They each gave her breasts one last squeeze and a kiss each as they heard Mrs Weasley call up the stairs to them before standing and hugging Luna.

"We're going to miss you Luna." Hermione said quietly as she laid her forehead against Luna's.

Luna kissed Hermione again and then Ginny.

"I'm going to miss you guys too...be safe at the World Cup."

"We will Luna."

They finally broke their hug and, after Luna had retrieved her backpack from inside Hermione's backpack, they headed downstairs.

As soon as they entered the kitchen Luna went to hug her father.

"It's good to see you too dear." Her father said as he pushed her away gently and held her at arms length to have a good look at her. "You're looking very well."

Mr Lovegood looked to Hermione and smiled.

"I wanted to thank you...I received a letter saying Luna would be skipping a grade...thank you for helping that happen."

"You needn't thank me, Mr Lovegood...Luna did all the work herself." Hermione replied proudly.

"Well thank you anyway." He replied smiling then turned back to Luna, "Shall we go dear?"

Luna smiled and nodded before going to give Hermione and Ginny one last hug.

"Oh and Xenophilius?" Mrs Weasley said and waited for him to look at her, "We're having a little party on the 31st to celebrate the girls skipping a grade if you and Luna would like to attend...and we can take Luna to King's Cross the next day if you like."

"Thank you Molly...what time should we be here on Sunday?" He replied.

"Around four should be good." She replied.

Luna turned to her friends smiling and thought to them, "_I guess we get one more night before school."_

They both nodded slightly and smiled.

"Have a good week Luna...we'll see you next Sunday." Hermione said smiling as they watched Luna leave with her father.

Molly turned to her daughter and her girlfriend, "I was going to take lunch out to the orchard can you two give me a hand?"

They both nodded.

"I'll just go grab our brooms." Hermione stated before turning and running back up the stairs.

Molly turned to her daughter, "You have an amazing girlfriend...you know that?"

"I do Mom." Ginny replied smiling, "And you just couldn't resist throwing a party could you?"

"Well...the three of you deserve it." She smiled as she handed her a jug of pumpkin juice to carry.

…

They joined the boys in the orchard, Hermione meeting to the two eldest Weasley brothers, Bill and Charlie, for the first time. They sat down to their picnic lunch and watched Mrs Weasley return to the Burrow.

"Is that actually a Purpleheart wood broom Gin?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah...Hermione got it for me for my birthday." Ginny replied while trying not to laugh at the sour expression on Ron's face. "But she gave the shop owner some good ideas and he gave her a good deal on it-about the same price as Harry's Firebolt."

"Can I have a go on it?" Ron asked to everyone's laughter. "What?" He asked confused.

"Well...first off," Hermione replied and waited for him to look at her, "It's adjusted to Ginny...no one else can fly it as well as she does."

"Okay...can I try your Cleansweep then?" Ron asked.

"If it were a Cleansweep, you could." Hermione replied to his bemused expression. "When I went back to get brooms for Luna and I the owner insisted I take two more Purpleheart wood brooms on the house-I thought it would raise too many questions if all us showed up this fall with three of the most expensive brooms on the market-mine and Luna's are charmed to look like Cleansweeps, but they're exactly the same as Ginny's."

"Why do you even need a broom...you don't even like Quidditch." Ron replied a small frown on his face.

"Actually Ron...Hermione's getting pretty good," Ginny responded proudly, "She's a great Keeper."

"And it's not that I ever really disliked Quidditch...but since Ginny started giving me flying lessons I'm actually finding it kind of fun." Hermione added.

"The first time she tried her broom, she scared the crap out of Luna and me...she took off, straight up, at full speed." Ginny told them to their impressed looks.

"Well, let's see what you can do Hermione." Harry said as he stood, "Teams of four?" He asked looking around.

Everyone nodded and stood.

"How do we make the teams then?" Bill asked.

"Two Chasers, one Beater and a Keeper?" Hermione suggested to the surprised looks on all but Charlie and Bill's faces. "What?"

"Didn't realise you knew so much Quidditch is all." Fred replied.

"Really, Fred?" Harry said shaking his head, "This is Hermione Granger we're talking about...the girl who knows just about everything about everything, and you're surprised?"

"You have a point," George conceded.

They split into their teams of four: Ginny and Charlie playing Chaser, Hermione playing Keeper and George playing Beater for one team; Harry and Bill playing chaser, Ron playing Keeper and Fred playing Beater for the other team.

As Hermione flew up to her set of goal hoops, Ginny thought to her, "_God I want to kiss you so bad right now."_

"_Later...let's kick some ass first!" _Hermione thought back to her.

They played for the rest of the afternoon, Ginny and Hermione's team winning by ten goals. It would have been a bigger landslide as it took the first five goals for Hermione to gain confidence and adjust to playing against someone other than Ginny. Oddly enough, the better Hermione got, the worse Ron performed.

The game ended when he missed the tenth shot in a row that Ginny had aimed at him.

"It's not fair!" He shouted angrily, "How the bloody hell am I supposed to compete against a broom like that?" He flew off and went in for a hard landing, the laughter of the seven people still in the air echoing in his ears as he stomped off.

"Yes, Ron," Hermione thought to herself, "It has nothing to do with skill." She looked over and smiled to Ginny. "_Race you back to the house?" _She thought to her.

Ginny nodded and without a word of warning to the others she and Hermione raced off towards the Burrow.

They both came to land gracefully a few feet from the door then turned and watched as Ron walked up to them frowning. He pushed past them, muttering as he went: "Never bought me a broom..."

Hermione shook her head. "C'mon let's go put our brooms away...". She took Ginny's hand and led her inside and up to her room.

As soon as they were inside her room Hermione pulled Ginny into a very deep kiss. "I've been wanting to do that for hours." She sighed as she finally broke the kiss.

"Now I understand why you like watching me fly so much." Ginny said quietly as she rested her forehead against Hermione's, "It was quite the turn on watching you play..."

"I thought Ron's head was going to explode." Hermione replied, laughing lightly.

"You shut them up pretty quick though..." she said quietly, before kissing Hermione again.

There was a soft knock on the door, Hermione looked at it, then looked back to Ginny.

"It's Harry..." She said as she walked over and opened the door.

"We're going down for dinner, you coming?" He asked them.

"Harry? Are you okay?" Ginny asked him.

"Yeah...why?"

"Well you and Sirius were pretty quiet the whole way here." Hermione replied.

"Oh that." He replied shaking his head, "Sirius is just embarrassed-I was sleeping last night and I heard arguing coming from downstairs. When I went to see what was going on he and Remus were shouting at each other..."

"What about?" Ginny asked.

"Me..." He laughed shaking his head, "they started snogging in front of me and then noticed I was there...they'd been arguing about whether or not to tell me. It was really funny...they both started stammering...and then Sirius finally yelled at me to go back to bed. I guess that wasn't how they wanted me to find out."

"Sirius and Remus, really?"

"Yeah...that's what Sirius was talking to me about when we got here. I guess it's all pretty new...they'd had feelings for each other before Sirius got sent to Azkaban but they hadn't done anything about it. And then they spent the next thirteen years hating each other." He shook his head sadly. "Remus thought Sirius was responsible for my parents' deaths and Sirius was angry at Remus for not coming to his defense."

"But I should've known...Remus has been spending a lot of time at the house, considering he works in Hogsmeade, and the two of them act like an old married couple half the time." He laughed. "We should probably be getting downstairs though..."

They ran into Ron as they left Ginny's room and the four of them went downstairs in uncomfortable silence. They found Mrs Weasley in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"We're eating out in the garden," she said as she turned to them. "There's just not room for eleven people in here. Could you take the plates outside, girls. Bill and Charlie are setting up the tables. Knives and forks, please, you two," She said to Ron and Harry.

The four of them headed outside, their hands filled with plates and cutlery.

They were greeted by a loud crashing noise and found Bill and Charlie had the two tables they were to be using for dinner floating in the air and fighting each other.

With a huge bang one table had it's leg torn off by the other and Percy stuck his head out his bedroom window to yell at them, "Will you keep it down!"

"Sorry, Perce," said Bill, grinning. "How're the cauldron bottoms coming on?"

"Very badly," He replied and slammed his window shut.

Laughing lightly Bill and Charlie directed the tables back to the ground, Bill reattaching the broken leg and then conjuring table clothes from thin air.

By seven o'clock the table was groaning under the weight of all the delicious food Mrs Weasley had prepared. Ginny and Hermione sat fairly quietly as they ate their meal, just listening into the various conversations going on around the table. Percy was going on about the report he was writing for his boss Mr. Crouch, Mrs Weasley was bugging Bill about his hair and earring and Fred, George, and Charlie were talking about the upcoming World Cup.

They had finished eating their dessert when Mrs Weasley announced to the table as she looked at her watch, "Look at the time. You really should be in bed, the whole lot of you, you'll be up at the crack of dawn to get to the Cup. Harry, if you leave your school list out, I'll get your things for you tomorrow in Diagon Alley. I'm getting everyone else's. There might not be time after the World Cup, the match went on for five days last time."

"Wow-hope it does this time!" Harry said enthusiastically.

"_God, five days around Ron pretending you're not my girlfriend? I sure hope not." _Ginny thought to Hermione.

Hermione smiled as Percy replied a little haughtily, "Well, I certainly don't. I shudder to think what the state of my in-tray would be if I was away from work for five days."

"Yeah, someone might slip dragon dung in it again, eh, Perce?" Said Fred.

"That was a sample of fertiliser from Norway!" Percy replied as his face flushed from anger, "it was nothing personal!"

"It was," Fred whispered to them as they stood, "We sent it."

Ginny and Hermione climbed the stairs to her room sleepily, tired from all the food and Quidditch.

"See...wasn't too bad today." Hermione said quietly as she took Ginny in her arms.

"Ron's pissed tho'" Ginny replied laughing, "That I've got an amazing broom and you totally embarrassed him out there...just how many did you miss on purpose?"

Hermione laughed and shook her head.

"A few..."

"Why though?" Ginny asked curious.

"I haven't been playing long enough to be playing this well." Hermione explained. "I wanted them impressed, not suspicious."

There was a knock on the door and they separated from their hug as it opened to reveal Mrs Weasley. She walked in and smiled at them both. She turned her wand on Ginny's bed and they watched as it grew.

"If you're going to share a bed you might as well be comfortable..." She informed them.

"Thanks Mom." Ginny replied as she went to hug her.

"You two get to sleep though...you'll be leaving before dawn." She smiled at them both again, "Have a good night."

**A/N Hey folks, just to let you know the updates may not be as frequent until the 28th but I'll try to get one up every couple of days...we're into the book's content now...yeah!**


	26. Chapter 26-Wizard Camping

Early the next morning Mrs Weasley went to wake the girls and knocked on the door softly, entering when there was no response. She stood at the end of the bed, just watching the girls sleep, marveling that, even as they slept, it was clear how they felt about each other-Ginny asleep on Hermione's shoulder, a small content smile on her face.

She reached down and gently shook her awake.

Ginny rubbed her eyes sleepily and looked up to her mother.

"Time to get up." Her mother informed her.

"Okay...we'll be right down." Ginny replied and then watched as her mother left.

She looked down at Hermione and, finding she was just starting to wake, decided to help her by kissing her neck and bringing her hand to Hermione's breast and gently stroking it.

Hermione moaned and brought her hand up to tangle in Ginny's hair, pulled her up for a kiss and gently rolled her onto her back.

When she finally broke the kiss she looked into Ginny's eyes and said softly, "I love the way you wake me up," then kissed her again.

Ginny reversed their positions then whispered into her ear, "I can't wait to wake you up by making love to you."

"Oh, God, Gin..." Hermione moaned as Ginny started biting her neck.

They both jumped when there was a knock at the door, "C'mon you two...get a move on."

"That's what I was trying to do..." Ginny said quietly.

Hermione chuckled, kissed her, then gently pushed her away.

"We'd better get up or I won't." Hermione told her.

Ginny pulled herself reluctantly from Hermione's arms and sat up, Hermione following right behind. They each dressed quickly and headed downstairs.

They entered the kitchen to find Harry, the twins, Ron and Mr Weasley already at the table and eating porridge.

"Why do we have to be up so early?" Ginny asked as she stifled a yawn.

'We've got a bit of a walk," her father replied.

"Walk?" Harry asked confused, "What, are we walking to the World Cup?"

"No, no, that's miles away," Mr Weasley replied smiling. "We only need to walk a short way. It's just that it's very difficult for a large number of wizards to congregate without attracting Muggle attention. We have to be very careful about how we travel at the best of times, and on a huge occasion like the Quidditch World Cup-"

"George!" said Mrs Weasley all of a sudden.

"What?" George asked innocently.

"What is in your pocket?"

"Nothing!"

"Don't you lie to me!"

Mrs Weasley pointed her wand at George's pocket and said, "_Accio!"_

Several small, brightly coloured objects zoomed out of George's pocket and into Mrs Weasley's waiting hand. Hermione looked to Ginny who shrugged her shoulders and shook her head slightly indicating she had no clue what was going on.

"We told you to destroy them!" said Mrs Weasley angrily. "We told you to get rid of the lot! Empty your pockets, go on, both of you!"

Hermione watched as Mrs Weasley cast her summoning charm over and over as more of what appeared to be sweets were revealed in the most interesting of hiding places including the lining of George's jacket and the cuffs of Fred's pants.

"We spent six months developing those!" Fred yelled as he watched his mother throw the lot in the garbage.

"Oh, a fine way to spend six months!" Mrs Weasley yelled, her voice becoming more shrill with every passing moment. "No wonder you didn't get more O. !"

Fred and George grabbed their backpacks and, with one final glare at their mother, left.

"Well, have a lovely time," said Mrs Weasley, "And _behave _yourselves," she called after the twins who didn't acknowledge her. "I'll send Bill, Charlie and Percy along around midday." Mrs Weasley said to Mr Weasley as they followed the twins.

"Let's catch up to Fred and George...I want to find out what that was all about." Hermione said quietly to Ginny as she sped up. "Fred! George!" She called after them and waited for them to stop.

They turned and frowned slightly as the girls approached.

"What was that all about and what were those anyways?" Ginny asked curious, she'd rarely seen her mother so angry.

"Ton-Tongue Toffees," Fred replied.

"Mom found out we tested one on a big bullying git in the village..."

"I guess Dad told her he'd been called to the village to take care of it."

"What do they do?" Hermione asked curious.

"Make your tongue grow out of your mouth." Fred replied grinning.

"Okay...but why?" Ginny asked.

"Don't tell Mom...but we want to open our own joke shop when we graduate...so we're planning on doing a little market research at Hogwarts..." George replied.

Ginny tripped in a rabbit hole and Hermione reached out a hand to help her up, not letting it go once she was standing. The twins looked back to where Ron, Harry and Mr Weasley were and then said quietly.

"So...you two are together then?" George asked blushing slightly.

The girls smiled and nodded.

"Have you told Ron yet?" Ginny asked.

They shook their heads then George clarified, "He's jealous but he has no clue why...take it easy on him when you tell him?"

"I don't think he's going to take his sister stealing the girl he has a crush on very well." Fred added.

"How did you two figure it out?" Hermione asked curious.

"Why else would you buy Ginny such an expensive broom?" Fred replied.

Hermione laughed and shook her head.

"I was planning on it before I even realised how I felt about Ginny...then I saw her fly and knew I had to get her a broom of her own," Hermione said, smiling affectionately at Ginny.

"You both going to try out for the team this year?" Fred asked.

"We're thinking about it." The girls replied together.

"With the way the two of you play...we're sure to win the Cup this year." George said smiling as he came to stop. He waited until Harry, Ron and Mr Weasley had past them.

"Hermione...we're not sure how we feel about your relationship with our sister but..." Fred started.

"We've never seen our little sister happier..."George continued.

Then Fred finished: "Just treat her right, okay?"

"I will," Hermione replied, "And thank you for trying to be understanding."

"Yeah, well...we never figured our little sister would get a girlfriend before us." Fred teased.

They stopped talking as breathing was becoming more difficult as they climbed the steep incline of Stoatshead Hill. Even Hermione, who had gone running almost every day during the summer, was having trouble catching her breath as they finally reached the top of the hill.

"Whew," Mr Weasley said as he tried to catch his breath and wiped off his glasses on his sweater. "Well we've made good time-we've got ten minutes." He smiled as he put his glasses back on, "Now we just need the Portkey. It won't be big...come on..."

Hermione tried to scan for the magic surrounding the Portkey and had just started walking in it's direction when a shout was heard.

"Over here, Arthur! Over here, son, we've got it!"

They looked towards the source of the shout and saw two tall figures walking towards them.

"Amos!" said Mr Weasley, smiling as he walked over to the man who had shouted, the rest of them following behind him.

Mr Weasley shook hands with the man who was holding a mouldy old boot in his other hand.

"This is Amos Diggory, everyone," said Mr Weasley. "Works for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. And I think you know his son, Cedric?"

Hermione took an appraising look at Cedric. She knew most girls found him attractive and she could see why...he was tall and handsome and seemed nice enough.

"Hi," Cedric said as he looked at them all.

Everbody said hi back except for the twins who just glared at him.

"_What's with the twins?"_ Hermione thought to Ginny.

"_Cedric is Seeker for the Hufflepuff team...he caught the Snitch when Harry fell off his broom because of the Dementors last year."_

"Long walk, Arthur?" Mr Diggory asked.

"Not too bad," replied Mr Weasley, "We live just on the other side of the village there. You?"

"Had to get up at two, didn't we, Ced? I tell you, I'll be glad when he's got his Apparition test. Still...not complaining...Quidditch World Cup, wouldn't miss it for a sackful of Galleons-and the tickets cost about that. Mind you, looks like I got off easy..." Mr Diggory said as he looked at the assembled children. "All these yours, Arthur?"

"Oh, no, only the redheads," Mr Weasley replied as he pointed out his children. "And this is Hermione, a friend of Ginny and Ron's-and Harry, another friend-"

"Merlin's beard," Mr Diggory replied a look of awe on his face. "Harry? Harry Potter?" He asked as his eyes traveled to the lightning scar on Harry's forehead.

"Er-yeah," Harry replied.

"Ced's talked about you, of course," Mr Diggory said. "Told us all about playing against you last year...I said to him, I said-Ced, that'll be something to tell your grandchildren, that will...you beat Harry Potter!"

Harry was clearly at a loss for words while Fred and George just glared at him.

"Harry fell off his broom, Dad," Cedric muttered. "I told you...it was an accident..."

"Yes, but you didn't fall off, did you?" Mr Diggory replied as he patted his son on the back. "Always modest, our Ced, always the gentleman...but the best man won, I'm sure Harry'd say the same, wouldn't you, eh? One falls off his broom, one stays on, you don't need to be a genius to tell which one's the better flier!"

"Mr Diggory?" Hermione said tentatively, "Did Cedric happen to mention the reason Harry fell off his broom?" He nodded slowly. "Well, you know who Harry is and what he's been through...the only reason Cedric managed to stay on his broom when Harry couldn't was because of how badly the Dementors affect him...it had nothing to do with his flying ability...though I'm sure Cedric is a great flier in his own right."

Cedric smiled and mouthed the words, "Thank you."

Mr Diggory had no response to being put his place by a teenager.

"Must be nearly time," said Mr Weasley trying to break the uncomfortable silence as he checked his watch. "Do you know whether we're waiting for anymore, Amos?"

"No, the Lovegoods aren't going and the Fawcetts couldn't get tickets," he replied. "There aren't any more of is in this area, are there?"

"Not that I know of," said Mr Weasley. "Yes, it's a minute off...we'd better get ready..."

He looked around at Harry and Hermione. "you just need to touch the Portkey, that's all, a finger will do-'

They crowded around the manky old boot in Mr Diggory's hand, each of trying to get at least a finger on with some difficulty as the only one not wearing a huge backpack was Ginny as her things were in Hermione's bag.

Hermione was about to ask Mr Weasley why they didn't just get there by side-along apparition when he muttered, "Three...two...one..."

The effect was immediate: to Hermione it felt like apparition but not as disorienting and she could feel Ginny's free hand in hers as they traveled. Hermione was beginning to wonder if it would ever end when her feet hit the ground and her knees buckled.

She turned to Ginny and helped her to her feet, aside from her, Mr Diggory, Cedric and Mr Weasley everyone else was laying on the ground in various stages of gathering themselves and getting to their feet.

"Seven past five from Stoatshead Hill." said a voice.

"Hermione?" said an unfamiliar voice, when Hermione turned to it and was surprised to find it was Cedric speaking to her. "I wanted to thank you for that, with my dad...I did try to tell him but he won't listen."

"It's alright, Cedric...I know how parents can be...probably shouldn't have pointed out the obvious to him, but..." Hermione replied.

"No...he needed to hear it...it's always bugged me that I won that way."

Mr Weasley had been talking to the two inexpertly dressed wizards who were collecting the portkeys and then walked over to them. "Come on you lot, our campsite is this way."

They set off across the deserted and misty moor. After about twenty minutes they could see a small stone cottage. Behind it they could just make out the hundreds of tents , rising up the a small hill towards a dark wood. They said goodbye to the Diggorys and approached the cottage.

A man stood in the doorway looking off into the distance at his unusually full campground. He seemed to notice them walking up and turned to face them.

"Morning!" said Mr Weasley brightly.

"Morning," replied the Muggle a little wearily.

"Would you be Mr Roberts?"

"Aye," said Mr Roberts. "And who're you?"

"Weasley-two tents booked a couple of days ago?"

"Aye," said Mr Roberts, as he checked the list on his door. "You've got a space up by the wood there. Just the one night?"

"That's it," said Mr Weasley.

"You'll be paying now, then?"

"Ah-right-certainly..."

Hermione and Ginny lost track of what was going on when the twins came over to to talk them.

"That was pretty cool...how you put Mr Diggory in his place...what did Cedric want?"

"He thanked me for putting his dad in his place." Hermione replied. "Said he always felt bad about having won that way."

"Well wonders never cease." George remarked.

Their attention was drawn back to the conversation between Mr Weasley and Mr Roberts when a wizard in long shorts appeared next to Mr Roberts.

"Obliviate!" he said sharply as he pointed his wand at Mr Roberts.

They watched as his eyes seemed to lose focus and a dreamy smile came over his face.

"A map of the campsite for you," Mr Roberts said placidly to Mr Weasley. "And your change."

"Thanks very much," said Mr Weasley.

The exhausted looking wizard in the shorts walked with them towards the gate to the campsite. Once they were out of earshot of Mr Roberts the wizard sighed and said quietly to Mr Weasley. 'Been having a lot of trouble with him. Needs a memory charm ten times a day to keep him happy. And Ludo Bagman's not helping. Trotting around talking about Bludgers and Quaffles at the top of his voice, not a worry about Muggle security. Blimey, I'll be glad when this over. See you later, Arthur."

He disapparated.

"I thought Mr Bagman was Head of Magical Games and Sports?" Ginny asked surprised. "He should know better than to talk about Bludgers near Muggles, shouldn't he?"

"He should," said Mr Weasley, smiling, as he led them through the gate into the campsite, "but Ludo's always been a bit...well...lax about security. You couldn't ask for a more enthusiastic Head of the Sports Department, though. He played Quidditch for England himself, you know. And he was the best Beater the Wimbourne Wasps ever had."

As they wandered through the hundreds of tents towards the distant wood Hermione was somewhat impressed that many of the tents actually looked like Muggle tents. They were, however, dwarfed by the many more that were clearly magical in nature. They passed one that looked like a miniature castle complete with turrets and a moat and yet another bright pink tent with purple smoke coming from it's chimney.

"Always the same," said Mr Weasley, smiling, "we can't resist showing off when we get together. Ah, here we are, look, this is us."

They had finally reached the edge of the wood at the top of the hill and an empty space with a small sign that said, "Weezly".

"Couldn't have a better spot!" said Mr Weasley happily. "The pitch is just the other side of the wood there, we're as close as we could be." He took off his backpack and set it on the ground. "Right," he said excitedly, "no magic allowed, strictly speaking, not when we're in this number on Muggle land. We'll be putting this tents up by hand! Shouldn't be too difficult...Muggles do it all the time...here, Harry, where do you reckon we should start?"

Hermione looked over at Harry to see him looking clearly confused. She, who had been camping before with her parents, had a pretty good idea how a tent was assembled. She took the smaller of the two tents and took Ginny aside to start putting it together.

They had finished with the smaller tent and looked over to Harry, who seemed to be having trouble as Mr Weasley was trying to help.

"Hermione?" Harry said quietly as they worked on the tent, "Thanks for that-Mr Diggory."

"You're welcome, Harry...sorry I brought up the Dementors." She replied.

"Cedric's not a bad guy...he actually wanted to replay the match..."

"Most people are decent-given the chance." Hermione replied sagely.

"True," he replied, "but I still appreciate it."

"You're too nice, sometimes, Harry..." Ginny commented.

"Not there's anything wrong with that...but you should learn when to stick up for yourself." Hermione added.

They had just finished with the second tent when Harry looked to Hermione skeptically.

"Don't look big enough for ten of us do they?"

"No...but after the 'cottage' I saw this summer that was actually a castle in disguise...I suspect they're bigger than they look." Hermione replied. "And Ginny and I have a tent to ourselves so it'll be the eight of you in one tent."

"We'll be a bit cramped," Mr Weasley commented, "but I think we'll all squeeze in. Come and have a look."

When Hermione entered she wasn't overly surprised to find what looked like and old-fashioned three room flat that unfortunately had a very strong odor of cats.

Hermione took Ginny's hand, "C'mon, let's go check out our tent."

When they entered their tent they found it to be a smaller version of the boys' tent minus the cat smell. Hermione led Ginny into one of the bedrooms, pulled her into her arms, and kissed her.

"Is this why you were so keen to get the tents up?" Ginny teased.

"You complaining?" She teased back before kissing her again.

"Gin? Hermione?" came Ron's voice from the sitting area. The walked out of the bedroom to find Harry and Ron carrying a kettle and several sauce pans. "We're going to grab water-you want to come with us?"

"_Not really." _Ginny thought to Hermione but they both nodded and followed the boys out.

Now that the sun had fully risen people were starting to emerge from their tents. Hermione and Ginny dropped back behind the boys. "You doing okay-with all these people I mean?"

"Yeah...I've shut everyone but you out...I'm fine." Hermione replied smiling. "I might try taking my ring off tonight though...it's a good chance to practice."

They caught up to Ron and Harry just as Ron asked, "Er-is it my eyes, or has everything gone green?"

But it wasn't just Ron. They had apparently wandered into a group of Irish team supporters and they had decked out their tents in shamrocks making it look they walked into a patch of small hills-the only thing that distinguished them as tents were the open flaps and the grinning people sitting in their entrances.

"Harry! Ron! Hermione! Ginny!"

It was Seamus Finnigan who had called them and as they walked over they saw that his was with a woman who was undoubtedly his mother and another Gryffindor, Dean Thomas.

"Like the decorations?" Seamus asked as they walked up. "The Ministry isn't too happy."

"Ah, why shouldn't we show our colours?" said Mrs Finnigan. "You should see what the Bulgarian's have got dangling all over their tents. You'll be supporting Ireland, of course?" she added as she looked at them skeptically.

They all assured they would be and then, as they walked away, Ron commented: "Like we'd say anything else surrounded by that lot."

"I wonder what the Bulgarians have got dangling all over their tents?" Hermione wondered.

"Let's go have a look," said Harry, pointing to a large patch of tents upfield, where the Bulgarian flag, red, green and white, was fluttering in the breeze.

The tents here weren't covered in Shamrocks but each had a large poster of a very surly face with heavy black eyebrows. Being a wizard photograph it moved but you had to watch carefully to see that it was moving as all it did was blink and scowl.

"Krum," said Ron quietly.

"What?" said Hermione.

"Krum!" said Ron. "Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian Seeker!"

"He looks really grumpy," Hermione said to Ginny's giggle.

"'Really grumpy'?" Ron rolled his eyes. "Who cares what her looks like? He's unbelievable. He's really young, too. Only just eighteen or something. He's a genius, you wait until tonight, you'll see."

"_If I didn't know better," _Hermione thought to Ginny, "_I'd think Ron has a crush on him."_

**A/N so we're officially into GoF content...always a balancing act between what I want to include or change...hope you enjoyed**


	27. Chapter 27-World Cup

After they had collected the water, Harry, Ron, and the girls found themselves waylaid by several Hogwarts students on their way back-including Oliver Wood, who had graduated, and had been the Gryffindor's Quidditch Captain. Hermione and Ginny had just about burst out laughing when Harry managed to spill much of the water he was carrying when Cho Chang smiled and he had waved back to her.

"_Yup, definitely not gay." _Hermione thought to Ginny.

When they finally made it back to their campsite they were greeted by George muttering: "You've been ages."

"Met a few people," said Ron as he set down the water he was carrying. "You not got that fire started yet?"

"Dad's having fun with matches," said Fred.

Hermione watched as Mr Weasley dropped a match- that he actually managed to light- to join all the broken ones already on the ground . Mr Weasley was an odd man-as excited about using Muggle implements as much as most Muggles would be amazed by actual Magic, Hermione thought.

"Come here, Mr Weasley," She said as she went kneel beside him, "First we need to rearrange the wood so it'll burn better." She told him as she took the haphazardly placed wood and then quickly restacked it: A teepee with kindling and then larger pieces of wood in around it. She took the box of matches from Mr. Weasley and lit the fire in one go. She knew, that even with rearranging the wood, it would take awhile for it to be hot enough to cook anything so, with a subtle flick of her hand, helped it burn hotter.

"_You just used magic to make it hotter, didn't you? And no one noticed!"_ Ginny thought to Hermione, "_Well done."_

Hermione looked over to her and smiling thought back to her, "_It'd be an hour if we waited..."_

She went to sit next to Ginny and bumped her shoulder with her own. "And I'm hoping to take a nap before we leave for the match." She said quietly to her.

As they waited for the meal Mr Weasley was making he kept up a running commentary of all the Ministry people as the walked by their campsite. They had just finished eating when Bill, Charlie and Percy came walking towards them from the nearby wood.

"Just apparated, Dad," said Percy loudly, "Ah, excellent, lunch!"

"Mr Weasley?" Hermione said and waited for him to turn to her, "I'm going to take a nap before the match."

He nodded and smiled as she and Ginny stood then went into their tent.

They went into one of the bedrooms and encountered a problem-bunk beds-each one individually too small for them both to sleep in. "Shall we fix it?" Hermione asked as she took Ginny's hand.

Ginny watched as the bunk beds doubled in width at Hermione's silent spell. She then turned back to the door of their tent and cast another spell.

"What was that?" Ginny asked.

"Just a charm to let us know if someone comes in."

Hermione retrieved her blanket from her backpack, spread it on the bed then crawled underneath it.

Ginny quickly followed and curled up beside her, her head on her on Hermione's shoulder, sighing when she felt Hermione put her hand under shirt and start to rub her back. Ginny tentatively ran in her hand under the front of Hermione's shirt letting her hand come to rest on her ribs.

"Hard to believe I was ever worried about this." Ginny sighed.

…

They had lain in each other's arms, not sleeping-just talking quietly and listening to the excited voices of the people streaming past their tent.

"Someone just came in, we'd better get up." Hermione said quietly.

"Hermione? Ginny?" came Harry's voice from the sitting area of the tent.

They both reluctantly crawled out of bed to see what Harry wanted.

"Me and Ron are going for a walk to buy some souvenirs-you want to come with us?" he asked them.

"Sure, just let me grab my money bag." Hermione replied and went back to the bedroom to grab her gold.

"Ron say anything about us yet?" Ginny was asking Harry when Hermione joined them.

"He hasn't said about you two being together but he was fuming last night-upset you bought Ginny such an expensive broom and that you totally showed him up playing Quidditch."

"And he didn't notice the 'HGW' on the handle?" Hermione asked.

Harry laughed and shook his head.

"He thinks it stands for Hogwarts," he replied.

"Does he know Ginny is skipping a grade?"

"Doubt it...I haven't said anything and I think Mrs Weasley is waiting to tell everyone about it at the party on Sunday." Harry replied.

They joined Ron outside who frowned a little when he noticed that Ginny would be joining them.

As they started walking through the crowd Hermione reached for Ginny's hand and laced their fingers. During the time they had been 'napping' it seemed like the Ministry had finally given up on controlling all the blatant magic going on around them. Even the saleswizards kept appearing and disappearing every few feet with their wares.

"Want to bet Fred and George are regretting their bet with Bagman now, eh Harry?" Ron asked.

"What bet?" Ginny asked.

"They bet him all their savings-thirty seven galleons, fifteen sickles and three knuts-that Ireland would win but that Krum would get the Snitch...gits...I've been saving my pocket money all summer for this."

Hermione had already bought herself and Ginny large green rosettes that squeaked the names of the Irish team, as well as two extra for the twins. She might not agree with them gambling but she wanted to thank them for trying to be understanding when they had asked about their relationship.

Ron had bought himself a hat with dancing shamrocks, a green rosette and Viktor Krum figurine that actually walked back and forth across his palm scowling up at his green rosette.

"Wow, look at these!" exclaimed Harry as he led them over to a cart piled high with what looked like brass binoculars-only they were covered with dozens of dials.

"Omnioculars," said the saleswizard as they approached, "you can replay action...slow everything down...and they flash up a play-by-play breakdown if you need it. Bargain-just ten galleons."

"Wish I hadn't bought this now," said Ron pointing at his hat.

"Why don't I get these and Harry, maybe you get us some programmes?" Harry nodded and she looked back to the saleswizard, "Four please."

"You didn't have to do that, Hermione," Ron said shaking his head and blushing slightly.

"True...but I wanted to, so enjoy." She replied.

Once Harry had returned they made their way back to their tents and found that Bill and Charlie were also wearing green rosettes and Mr Weasley had an Irish flag that played the Irish national anthem. The twins sat off to the side, looking somewhat forlorn without any souvenirs of their own-until Hermione gave them the rosettes she'd bought them.

"Thanks Hermione!" They said together.

A deep, booming gong sounded from somewhere beyond the woods and red and green lanterns lit themselves to mark the path to the Quidditch pitch.

"It's time!" said Mr Weasley excitedly, "Come on, let's go!"

They joined the ever growing stream of people heading toward the nearby wood-Mr Weasley in the lead. Hermione and Ginny hanging back a little bit and held hands again.

"You okay?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Yes and no," she shook her head, "My ring is working but...I still don't like crowds all that much." she admitted with a sigh. "I'm okay though...as long as you're with me." she smiled.

They had just caught up with everyone when the Ministry witch at the entrance said, "Prime Seats! Top Box! Straight upstairs, Arthur, and as high as you can go."

The girls followed Mr Weasley up the purple carpeted stairs-the boisterous crowd around them slowly thinning as the ascended towards the top of the stadium.

"_At least we're above everyone and not in the middle of them,"_ Hermione thought to Ginny.

Ginny smiled and squeezed her hand.

When they finally reached the end of the stairs they exited into a small box situated exactly between the two sets of goalposts and dead even with them. There were about twenty purple cushioned gold chairs set in two rows. Mr Weasley led them into the front row, Ginny and Hermione sitting beside Harry who was beside Ron.

Hermione looked across the stadium to find she was eye level with a giant magical blackboard. The writing appearing on just like it had so many months ago when Rowena had first started talking with them in the Room of Requirement. She nudged Ginny and indicated the sign.

Ginny looked over and laughed.

"Remind you of anyone?" Hermione joked.

As they watched the following advertisement flashed across the blackboard:

_The all-new Purpleheart Wood broom! Available exclusively at Quality Quidditch Supplies of Diagon Alley! The first broom of its kind, adjusts to the flier! Choose your options! Now available in Men's...the first and only broom made to last a lifetime! The preferred broom of The Holyhead Harpies and the Irish National Team!_

"Now I understand why he gave you a 'silent' partnership." Ginny whispered to her grinning.

"_I'm thinking, love, the standard of living for both your family and Luna is about to get a whole lot better..." _Hermione looked over to find that Mr Weasley was looking at her questioningly. She wondered if Mrs Weasley had already spoken to him about her offer and if he just now realised what it could mean for his family.

Mr Weasley smiled and looked away. He had indeed talked to his wife the night before and they were seriously considering the young woman's offer. He had been somewhat surprised to learn of their relationship but then, he still thought of Ginny as his little girl. But, ever since Minerva's wedding, he had come to realise she was growing into a young woman...and the happiest version of Ginny he had ever seen. It was hard to deny they were in love. Anyone seeing them together that night could see it.

Somehow though, he didn't feel quite right about accepting money from Hermione. He knew it was his pride talking-and his guilt. That he had never been able to provide for his family the way he should. And now this young woman, who happened to be in love with his daughter, has offered to provide for them better than he ever could. '_It's true_,' he thought solemnly-he'd refused several promotions over the years. But the truth was, he liked his job-and he didn't feel the extra stress was worth the little bit more gold and less time with his wife and family.

Hermione turned in her seat when she heard Harry exclaim: "Dobby?"

Sitting almost directly behind them sat a very scared looking house elf-her trembling legs sticking out over the chair and her hands covering her face. Hermione thought it odd that a house elf would be sitting alone in the top box so listened as it explained who it was.

"Did sir just call me Dobby?" Squeaked the elf from behind it's fingers.

"Sorry," Harry told the elf, "I just thought you were someone I knew."

"But I knows Dobby too, sir!" it squeaked. She moved her hands so they were framing her face like horse blinders as she continued: "My name is Winky, sir- and you, sir-" her eyes traveled to scar on his forehead, "you is surely Harry Potter!"

Hermione shook her head slightly, "He's even famous among house elves," she marveled.

"Yeah, I am," said Harry.

"But Dobby talks of you all the time, sir!" She replied as she bravely lowered her hands slightly.

"How is he?" said Harry. "How's freedom suiting him?"

"Ah, sir," said Winky shaking her head sadly, "ah, sir, meaning no disrespect, sir, but I is not sure you did Dobby a favour, sir, when you is setting him free."

"Why?" said Harry, surprised. "What's wrong with him?"

"Freedom is going to Dobby's head, sir," she replied sadly. "Ideas above his station, sir. Can't get another position, sir."

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"He is wanting paying for his work, sir." she said in barely a whisper.

"Paying? Well-why shouldn't he be paid?" He asked blankly.

Winky looked truly disgusted at the idea and covered her face with her hands again.

"House elves is not paid, sir!" She squeaked, her voice slightly muffled by her hands.

Hermione continued to listen to the exchange between the frightened elf and Harry with fascination. Of all the house elves she'd met so far, Winky was by far the oddest. Clearly devoted to her absent master despite her own fear of heights. She thought, perhaps, that was another thing that made them appear to be slaves...they didn't get paid-however she had a feeling that the better treated elves, like Rue, felt their work was payment for keeping them safe from other wizards.

"So that's a house elf?" Ron muttered as they all turned and faced forward again. "Weird things, aren't they?"

"Dobby was weirder," Harry replied.

"Only because he was badly treated by the Malfoys-someone told me that the magic that binds them to their master was originally put in place to protect them from people like Malfoy-for most of them it's not freedom the fear, but the treatment their kind are subject to in the rest of the world. Winky obeys her master but she feels she owes him for keeping her safe-Dobby? I suspect he couldn't imagine anything worse than he was already treated." Hermione informed them.

"Huh..." said Harry, "I never thought of it that way."

Hermione smiled and looked down to the programme in her lap.

"' A display from the team mascots will precede the match'," she read aloud.

"Oh, that's always worth watching," said Mr Weasley. "National teams bring creatures from their native land, you know, to put on a bit of a show."

Over the next half hour the box slowly filled around them. Mr Weasley kept shaking hands with the all the important wizards that joined them. Percy was quite amusing-the best moment coming when he bowed so low to the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, that his glasses slipped off his nose and broke. He then looked slightly peeved when Fudge greeted Harry like an old friend and introduced him to his Bulgarian counterpart.

The Bulgarian wizard finally spotted Harry's scar and began speaking quickly in his own language as he pointed at it.

"Knew we'd get there in the end," said Fudge tiredly to Harry, "I'm no great shakes at languages, I need Barty Crouch for this sort of thing. Ah, I see his house elf's saving him a seat...good job too, these Bulgarian blighters have been trying to cadge all the best places...ah, and here's Lucius!"

Hermione and Ginny turned in their seats to see Lucius and Draco Malfoy with a woman who had to be Mrs Malfoy. She felt Ginny take her hand and squeeze it...they were both feeling angry at the sight of the man who was responsible for Ginny being put through hell for the better part of a year.

They watched the exchange between Mr Malfoy and the Minister with interest as he then, somewhat naively, asked Mr Malfoy if he knew Mr Weasley.

Mr Malfoy looked up and down the row and then looked down his nose at Mr Weasley before saying just loud enough for them to hear: "Good Lord, Arthur, what did you have to sell to get seats in the Top Box? Surely your house wouldn't have fetched this much?"

Fudge, who had missed the exchange between the two wizards, said, "Lucius has just given a very generous contribution to St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and injuries, Arthur. He's here as my guest."

"How-how nice." Mr Weasley said as he tried to smile.

Mr Malfoy again scanned the row in front of him until his eyes again came to rest on Hermione. "_Arrogant son of a bitch," _She thought to Ginny, "_Thinks he's so much better than me cause he's an inbred pure-blood-"_

"_When you're Dumbledore's daughter no less."_ Ginny thought back grinning.

"_It's not even about that,"_ Hermione replied as they turned and faced the pitch again, "_it's why he thinks he's better than me-his blood status. And he thinks he's better than your family because he has more money-but neither of those things make up for the fact that's he's a crap human being."_

"I'm impressed you held your tongue..." Ginny said quietly.

"Not the place, not the time-but he'll meet his Karma one day-with any luck, we'll be there to see it." Hermione replied quietly, smiling.

Ludo Bagman came rushing in behind them, "Everyone ready?" he asked excitedly as he looked around.

"Ready when you are, Ludo," Fudge replied.

Ludo took out his wand and pointing it at his throat, he said, "_Sonorus!" _and then spoke over the crowd, his voice booming out to every person in the stadium. "Ladies and gentlemen...welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!"

The roar from the crowd grew to an almost uncomfortable level-the thousands of flags singing different national anthems adding to the din.

"And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce...the Bulgarian Team Mascots!"

"I wonder what they've bought?" said Mr Weasley, as he leaned forward to take a better look "Aaah!" He quickly took off his glasses and wiped them clean. "_Veela!"_

Hermione and Ginny watched as a hundred Veela flooded the pitch they found themselves irresistibly pulled forward in their seats-while it was true they only had eyes for each other, like Kallisto, they couldn't help but notice the beautiful women below them.

"_Do you feel that?"_ Ginny thought to Hermione.

Hermione nodded and smiled, "_Guess Luna's right-no harm in looking_," she smiled.

"_You sure about that?" _Ginny joked as she pointed down the row at the boys.

Hermione looked down the row and noticed that their reactions were nothing compared to the boys who seemed to be in various stages of looking like they were about to take swan dives out of the box to get to them.

"Harry, what _are_ you doing?" Hermione asked as she grabbed his arm as was now standing with one foot on the railing. She pulled him back towards his seat, "Honestly." She laughed. Yes, the Veela were beautiful with their long flowing white-gold hair, lithe bodies and a glow that seemed to emanate from their very skin- "But really," she thought, "They're obviously magical...so they're not human."

"And now," roared Ludo Bagman's voice, "kindly put your wands in the air...for the Irish National team Mascots!"

Onto the pitch soared a large mass of green and gold, flying like a large swarm of bats. It did full one full lap of the pitch and then broke into smaller masses eventually forming a rainbow that stretched from end to end of the pitch. They broke apart again and, as they began flying over the stands dropping shiny galleons on the heads of crowd, they were finally able to see that they were thousands of tiny little bearded men with read waistcoats, each carrying a tiny green or gold lamp.

After both teams and the referee were introduced the game began.

The gameplay was fast, furious and brutal-Ireland pulling ahead quickly due to their superior flying and their Purpleheart Wood brooms. Hermione focused on watching the Keepers while Ginny watched the Chasers, each of them trying to learn everything they could.

Play had just resumed after the first Bulgarian goal when, for the first time, their attention was drawn to the Seekers-who were flying directly at the ground. Krum pulled out of the dive at the last second however, Lynch-the Irish Seeker, was unable to do the same and hit the pitch and the rolled ten feet before coming to a stop.

A collective groan rose from the Irish supporters.

"Fool!" moaned Mr Weasley. "Krum was feinting!"

"It's time out!" yelled Bagman. "As trained medi-wizards hurry onto the pitch the pitch to examine Aidan Lynch!"

Ginny stood up and looking over the railing attempted to use her gift to see if the fallen Seeker was okay...but, whether due to distance or the amount of people around her, she was unable to focus on him. "He'll be okay, he only got ploughed!" Charlie tried to reassure her. "Which is what Krum what after of course..."

Hermione focused her Omnioculars at the distant form of Viktor Krum and realised he must be smarter than he looks. He had not only led the other Seeker into a nasty fall but he was taking the time while he recovered to search for the Snitch without having to deal with other players.

As Ireland continued to run away with the game not only did play get more brutal but even the mascots began fighting down on the pitch-the Veela actually growing angry enough to reveal their true forms: their faces becoming birdlike and with large scaly looking wings growing from their shoulder blades as they began throwing balls of fire at the Leprechauns across the pitch.

"And _that,_ boys," yelled Mr Weasley over the noise from the pitch, "is why you never go for looks alone!"

Ireland was leading one hundred and seventy to ten when Lynch again dove towards the pitch, Krum right behind him.

"They're going to crash!" shrieked Hermione.

"They're not!" roared Ron.

"Lynch is!" yelled Harry.

Lynch hit the ground seconds later and was immediately swamped with angry Veela.

"The Snitch, where's the Snitch?" bellowed Charlie.

"He's got it-Krum's got it-it's all over!" shouted Harry.

Very slowly the Irish supporters realised what happened-exactly what the twins had predicted: Ireland had won, but Krum had captured the Snitch.

"IRELAND WIN!" shouted Bagman, who, like most of the stadium seemed shocked by the outcome. "KRUM GETS THE SNITCH-BUT IRELAND WIN-good lord, I don't think any of us were expecting that!"

"What did he catch the Snitch for?" Ron bellowed even as he clapped his hands in support of the winning team. "He ended it when Ireland were a hundred and sixty points ahead, the idiot!"

"He knew they were never going to catch up," Harry shouted back over all the noise, "the Irish Chasers were too good...he wanted to end it on his terms, that's all..."

"And as the Irish team perform a lap of honour, flanked by their mascots, the Quidditch World Cup itself is brought into the Top Box!"

They stood and turned to the back of the box as it was flooded with light. Ginny looked to the entrance and could just make out two wizards trying to catch their breath as they carried the Cup into the box. They handed the large golden cup to Cornelius Fudge.

"Let's have a really loud hand for the gallant losers-Bulgaria!" Bagman shouted.

After the two teams had filed into the box, shook hands with both Ministers and the Cup was presented, Bagman again pointed his wand at his throat and muttered, "Quietus."

"They'll be talking about this one for years," he said, his voice showing the strain of having called the match, "a really unexpected twist, that... shame it couldn't have lasted longer... ah yes...yes, I owe you...how much?" He said to the twins who were looking at him grinning with their hands out.

**A/N Hey folks, sorry for the delay...moving and lost my cell phone yesterday...hope to have another up by this time tomorrow. Enjoy!**


	28. Chapter 28-Death Eaters Coming Out Party

Hermione, Ginny, Harry and the Weasley men waited as the Bulgarian team and then the rest of the Top Box left before leaving.

"Don't tell you Mother you've been gambling." Mr Weasley pleaded with the twins who were just in front of the girls.

"Don't worry, Dad," said Fred grinning, "we've got big plans for this money, we don't want it confiscated."

Hermione took Ginny's hand and slowed their pace until everyone was almost a flight of stairs ahead of them.

"That was weird," Ginny said quietly to Hermione.

"The sudden attraction to the Veela?" Hermione replied, then added: "I suspect it's just part of their magic...it didn't affect us, or your Dad, as badly because we're in a committed relationship."

"Actually...I was talking about the weird look Krum was giving us." Ginny said carefully, trying to hide the jealousy she had felt when the Bulgarian Seeker had looked at her girlfriend appraisingly.

"Really?" Hermione shrugged her shoulders, "I didn't notice," then she continued in thought, "_Show me?"_

Ginny nodded, recalled the memory and then let Hermione see it.

Hermione stopped briefly and closed her eyes so she could see Ginny's memory.

"You're not jealous, are you?" Hermione teased as she opened her eyes.

Ginny blushed and shook her head slowly.

"Good-'cause he looked at our hands first then at both of us-he just looked like he was curious."

"I'm sorry." Ginny said quietly and looked down.

"For what?" Hermione asked softly as she put a finger under Ginny's chin and lifted her face.

"_For being a jealous git." _Ginny thought to her.

"I kind of like that you're a little possessive of me...just shows me how much you don't want to lose me," she smiled. "Just so long as you know you have absolutely have no reason to be."

"I love you." Ginny said quietly smiling.

Hermione brought them to a stop on the stairs, quickly looked behind them and then down the stairs at the retreating backs of the rest of their group-she looked back to Ginny and kissed her briefly before saying softly, "Love you, too."

They continued down the stairs and joined the throng of excited people leaving the stadium.

"Do you think anyone would notice if we went straight to bed?" Ginny asked.

Hermione looked up the path and was only able to see the Weasley's and Harry due to their red hair.

"Doubt it-look at them, they haven't even noticed how far behind them we are."

By the time they reached the tents all the boys had retreated inside their tent except for Mr Weasley who seemed to be waiting for them.

"I was wondering where you two had gotten to," he said pleasantly.

"We're going to head to bed, Dad, Hermione has a terrible headache," Ginny told him.

"Must have been the lights..." Hermione added.

"Sure you don't want to join us for a hot chocolate?" he asked them.

"Thanks, Mr Weasley, but I really just want to lie down." Hermione replied as she rubbed her temple for effect.

Ginny hugged her father, wished him goodnight and then followed Ginny into their tent.

"It's not any quieter in here." Ginny commented.

"We can fix that." Hermione replied as she directed a charm at the door of their tent and then led her into the bedroom. She smiled and cast another spell over the walls of their tent-the noise from the revelers outside fading away immediately.

Ginny took her girlfriend's face in her hands and kissed her deeply-moaning at the back of her throat as Hermione let her tongue into her mouth.

Hermione gently laid her down on the bed and started kissing her neck as she felt Ginny's hand tangle in her hair. She worked her way back up to Ginny's lips and began kissing her again.

They had been kissing for a while when Ginny gently pulled Hermione away from her by her hair and then rolled Hermione onto her back. She started to lightly trace Hermione's face with her fingertips.

"The Veela were beautiful," Ginny started, kissed her briefly and then continued: "but they don't hold a candle to you."

Hermione pulled her in for a deep kiss before replying, somewhat huskily, "You have a way with words..."

"Just speaking the truth, my love," Ginny replied grinning then added: "If you still wanted to try taking your ring off-maybe you should do it now before we, um, get too distracted and forget?"

Hermione sighed and sat up.

"It would be a waste of an opportunity, I suppose-and I guess it should be safe enough...everyone seems to be in good spirits."

Ginny sat up as well and reached for her hand.

Hermione smiled. "I'm going to start by focusing with my ring on first and then take it off-hold onto to it for me in case I need it?"

Ginny nodded and watched as Hermione closed her eyes.

Hermione slowly let the thoughts of those around her filter into her mind. She focused in on the tent next door and found the Weasleys and Harry getting ready for bed. Slowly she let more and more thoughts in and then slipped off her Amice ring.

As Ginny took it from her hand she was almost overwhelmed by the rush of voices and thoughts in her head. She focused in on Ginny and one by one the voices faded until the became nothing more than background noise.

She was just about to tell Ginny she was okay when the volume of the voices in her head tripled-too many voices at once with one thing in common: fear.

Ginny watched as Hermione began to shake uncontrollably and tears began to stream down her face. She rushed to put Hermione's ring back on but it was proving difficult as her right hand was clenched in a tight fist.

She slowly worked her hand open and slipped her ring back on. The effect was immediate as Ginny watched her visibly relax and then opened her eyes-without breaking eye contact she removed the silencing charm she had cast earlier.

Immediately they found that the joyous cries of earlier had turned into fear-filled screaming-and it seemed to be getting closer.

As Hermione felt someone pass the charm of their tent door she took Ginny's hand and, as she led her out of the bedroom, said: "Let's go find out what's going on."

As they exited the bedroom they found a concerned looking Mr Weasley waiting for them.

"Oh good, you're both still dressed. We need to go...come one."

They followed him outside to join the boys. They looked around for the source of the commotion and could just make out a group of masked wizards with four people hovering above them-two of them being smaller and obviously children.

As they walked up to the boys tent Bill, Charlie and Percy exited it-their sleeves rolled up and their wands out.

"We're going to help the Ministry," Mr Weasley shouted over the noise. "You lot-get into the woods, and _stick together_. I'll come fetch you when we've sorted this out!"

The three eldest Weasley boys had already run off into the fray-Mr Weasley following them as quickly as he could.

"C'mon," said Fred as he reached for Ginny's hand then noticed she was already holding Hermione's hand. He smiled slightly then gestured toward the wood. George joined him and the two of them lead the way, Hermione and Ginny behind them and Ron and Harry pulling up the rear.

They stopped a moment when they reached the edge of the wood to look back at the scene unfolding in front of them. With the various flashes of light coming from both the Ministry witches and the large crowd under the floating people, Hermione was able to make out who was being floated-Mr Roberts and what must be his wife and two children.

The crowd beneath the Roberts had doubled in size with Ministry wizards circling them-trying to get to the masked figures at the center of the group but they seemed afraid to cast any spells that might cause the Muggle family to fall.

They had just started walking again when Ron drew their attention with a yell of pain.

"What happened?" Hermione asked, coming to such a sudden stop that Harry walked into her and Ginny. The lanterns that had lit the path for the match were gone and they found themselves in almost complete darkness.

"Ron, where are you? Oh, this is stupid," Hermione said and taking her wand from her back pocket pocket said; "_Lumos._" She scanned the ground with the light from her wand and found Ron sprawled on the ground.

"Tripped over a tree-root," Ron said angrily as he got back to his feet.

"Well, with feet that size, hard not to," said a snide drawling voice behind them.

The four of them turned to the speaker and found Draco Malfoy leaning against a tree, his arms crossed over his chest and looking amused.

"Fuck off, Malfoy." Ron hissed at him.

"Language, Weasley," said Malfoy with his usual sneer. "Hadn't you better be hurrying along, now? You wouldn't like her spotted," he nodded in Hermione's direction, "would you?"

A loud cannon-like blast issued from the campsite and the wood around them momentarily lit up with green light.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked evenly as she tried to control her temper. She was still feeling a little raw from having her ring off when the screaming had started-she had little patience for Malfoy and wasn't about to let him get under her skin.

"Granger, they're after Muggles," said Malfoy. "D'you want to be floated up in the air with the rest of them? Because if you do, hang around...they're moving this way, and it would give us all a laugh."

"Hermione's a witch." Harry hissed angrily.

"And she's got more magic in her her little finger than you do in your whole body." Ginny added.

"Have it your way," said Malfoy grinning. "If you think they can't spot a Mudblood, stay where you are."

"You watch your mouth!" Ron shouted as he made to step towards Malfoy clenching his fists-but Hermione's hand on his arm stopped him.

"You really think I'm afraid of you Weasel King?" Malfoy jeered.

"Maybe not," Harry said evenly, "but I'd be afraid of Hermione if I were you..." Harry started but Ginny interrupted him.

"Good point, Harry-I seem to remember you lost a couple teeth last time you pissed her off?"

"And that time," Hermione smiled evilly, "I didn't even use magic-want to piss me off some more and see what happens?" she asked him menacingly.

"Like you'd risk breaking the law, Granger." Malfoy replied, trying to sound confident but his eyes were now trained on the the still lit wand in her hand.

Hermione laughed ruefully.

"Maybe you're right-you're certainly not worth the trouble I'd be in _if_ I got caught," she smiled. "But with all the magic going on right now-you really think they'd notice the half dozen, or so, hexes I'm thinking of throwing at you right now?"

Hermione could see that he was weighing his options.

"You're bluffing." He said evenly.

"Maybe," she smiled. "Or maybe I'm just waiting till we get back to school so I can humiliate you in front of everyone."

"Good point." Ginny said smiling. "I mean, why bother if no one is going to know about it?"

A loud bang sounded in the woods nearby and several panicked screams followed.

Malfoy chuckled softly, "Scare easily, don't they?" he said, trying to regain his composure. "I suppose daddy told you all to hide? What's he up to-trying to rescue the Muggles?"

"Where're your parents?" asked Harry evenly. "Out there wearing masks are they?"

Malfoy turned his attention to Harry, smiling. "Well...if they were, I wouldn't be likely to tell you, would I, Potter?"

Hermione quickly and gently scanned Malfoy's thoughts and smirking said, "Oh, come on-let's go find the twins."

"Keep that big bushy head down, Granger." Malfoy taunted, trying to get the last word.

Hermione turned back to Malfoy, smiling she said, "And I'd watch your back when we get back to school if I were you," she threatened. She turned to Harry and Ron, "Come on," she said and led them away from the baffled Malfoy.

They had walked for a few minutes when Ron muttered, "I'll bet you anything his dad _is_ one of that masked lot."

"Well, with any luck, the Ministry will catch him!" Hermione said over the din of scared voices around them.

They couldn't find the twins despite the path being filled with people. A little ways down the path were a group of teenagers in pajamas. When they saw them approaching a girl with thick curly hair turned to them and said, "Ou est Madame Maxime? Nous l'avons perdue-"

"Je suis désolé, je ne parle pas très bien français, mais vous parlez de la Direcrtrice de Beauxbâtons?" Hermione asked in flawless french much to the amazement of her friends.

"Oui, l'avez-vous vu?" the same girl asked anxiously.

Hermione closed her eyes and attempted to scan for the Beauxbatons head.

"Je pense que je l'ai vu aider notre ministère au camping," Hermione paused, she had a feeling the french students were going to try and find her, "Il serait probablement préférable de l'attendre ici."

"Nous le ferons, je vous remercie de votre aide," said one of the boys.

"Vous êtes les bienvenus," Hermione replied smiling and took led Ginny and the boys away.

As they walked away they heard one of the French teenagers say, " 'Ogwarts."

"Since when do you speak French?" Ginny asked.

"My parents took me to France last summer...maybe I picked up more than I thought." Hermione smiled, " We went to the see Beauxbatons Academy of Magic...and we actually met the Headmistress ...she's as big as Hagrid!"

"Fred and George can't have gone that far," said Ron as he pulled out his wand and lit it.

"Ah, no, I don't believe it...I've lost my wand." Harry said despairingly.

"_Accio Harry's wand!"_ Hermione thought but was disappointed when it didn't come zooming towards them. "Maybe it's too far away," she thought to herself.

Ginny took out her wand and lit it as well and joined Ron and Hermione in scanning the forest floor trying to find Harry's wand to no avail.

"Maybe it's back in the tent," said Ron.

"Maybe it fell out of your pocket when we were running?" Hermione suggested as she wondered idly why her summoning spell hadn't worked.

A noise in the bushes beside them made them jump. Winky the house elf seemed to be trying to pull herself free from the low branches. But, even once she was clear of them and into the path, she still walked as though someone was trying to hold her back.

"There is bad wizards about!" she squeaked as she tried even harder to run away. "People high-high in the air! Winky is getting out of the way!"

As she disappeared into the woods on the other side of the path Ron asked: "What's up with her? Why can't she run properly?"

"Bet she didn't ask permission to hide," said Harry.

Hermione shook her head sadly, "It's a pity so many of them are so mistreated."

Another loud bang issued nearby.

"Let's just keep moving, shall we?" Ron suggested.

They followed the path further into the woods, still keeping an eye out for the twins. They passed a group of goblins who were cackling over a sack of gold they had likely won betting on the match. They kept walking still further into the woods and eventually found themselves in a patch of silvery light that was being emanated by three Veela surrounded by several boastful wizards.

They listened in amusement to their boasts until Ron piped up, "Did I tell you I've invented a broomstick that'll reach Jupiter?"

"Honestly!" said Hermione exasperated as she and Harry grabbed Ron's arms to prevent him from making an even bigger fool of himself. By the time they could no longer hear the Veela and their admirers they were in the very heart of the wood. It seemed they'd left everyone behind as it seemed much quieter.

Harry looked around. "I reckon we can just wait here, you know, we'll hear anyone coming a mile off."

He had barely finished his sentence when Ludo Bagman stumbled from behind a tree in front of them. No longer was he the happy, boisterous man they met earlier-instead his face was ashen and he appeared frightened.

"Who's that?" he said as he tried to make out their faces in the dim light of the three wands. "What are you doing in here, all alone?"

The four of them exchanged looks of surprise.

"Well-there's sort of riot going on," said Ron.

Bagman stared at him uncomprehendingly, "What?"

"On the campsite...some people have got hold of a family of Muggles..." Hermione explained.

"Shit!" he said loudly, "damn them!" Without another word he Disapparated.

"Not exactly on top of things, Mr Bagman, is he?" said Hermione, frowning.

"He was a great Beater, though," said Ron as he led the way to a small clearing just off the path, and sat down at the base of a tree. "The Wimbourne Wasps won the league three times in a row while he was with them."

As Hermione and Ginny watched Ron take out his figurine of Krum and place it on the ground to start walking around on it's own Ginny thought to Hermione, "_You okay? I mean from having your ring off earlier?"_

"_Maybe a little raw...I think that's why I lost it a little with Malfoy."_

"_No, that was bloody brilliant...I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees I have a broom seven more times expensive than his." _Ginny replied smiling.

"I hope the others are okay." Hermione said aloud for the benefit of Ron and Harry.

"They'll be fine," said Ron.

"Imagine if your dad catches Lucius Malfoy," said Harry as he sat down next to Ron. "He's always said he'd like to get something on him."

"That'd wipe the smirk off old Draco's face, all right," said Ron.

"Those poor Muggles, though," said Hermione. "What if they can't get them down?"

"They will," said Ron reassuringly, "they'll find a way."

"Mad, though, to do something like that when the whole Ministry of Magic's out here tonight!" said Hermione. "I mean, how do they expect to get away with it?"

"Do you think they've been drinking, or are they just..." Ginny had started to say but paused when they heard what sounded like someone crashing through the woods towards them.

Hermione tried to scan the woods and see who it was but before she could figure it out, a harsh voice rent the air: "_Morsmorde!" _it said.

They watched as something large and green erupted out of the dark. It flew into the sky and then formed a huge green skull with a snake coming out of it's mouth. New screams began to sound around them as it lit up the surrounding wood with an eerie green light.

"What the-?" gasped Ron, as he stood, staring up at the thing that was hovering high above them.

Harry advanced toward where they had heard the voice and asked again, "Who's there?"

"Harry, come on, _move!_" Hermione said as she took a handful of Harry's jacket and tried to pull him away.

"What's the matter?" he asked concerned at the distraught look on Hermione's face.

"It's the Dark Mark, Harry!" Hermione informed him, wishing he was again just content to do as she asked. "You-Know-Who's sign!"

"Voldemort's-?" he started but Hermione interrupted.

"Harry, come on!" she said again.

They had only walked a few feet when a series of popping noises announced the arrival of twenty wizards-each of them with their wands pointed at them. Harry had a split second to react and yelled, "Duck!" as he pulled Ron and Hermione, who was still holding Ginny's hand, down.

"Stupefy!" yelled the wizards. The four of them on the ground watched as twenty jets of red light passed over them and then off into the trees.

"Stop!" yelled a familiar voice. "Stop! That's my son and daughter!"

Hermione and Ginny raised their heads enough to see that they still had wands pointed at them but Mr Weasley was striding over.

"Ron-Harry-" he said, his voice shaky, "Hermione-Ginny-are you all right?"

"Out of the way, Arthur," said a cold voice.

It was Mr Crouch. As he and the other Ministry wizards closed in on them the four stood unsteadily to their feet. Mr Crouch's face was filled with anger.

"Which of you did it?" he snapped, his eyes darting between the four of them. "Which of you conjured the Dark Mark?"

"We didn't do that!" said Harry, pointing up at the skull.

"We didn't do anything!" said Ron, rubbing his elbow, and looking to his father. "What did you attack us for?"

"Do not lie, sir!" Crouch spat as he pointed his wand at Ron's face, looking somewhat manic. "You have been discovered at the scene of the crime!"

"Barty," said a witch in a long dressing-gown, "they're kids, Barty, they'd never have been able to-"

"Where did the Mark come from?" said Mr Weasley quickly.

"Over there," Hermione said evenly, grateful Mr Weasley was trying to inject some sanity into the situation, as she pointed to where they had heard the voice, "there was someone behind the trees...they shouted words-sounded like an incantation."

"Oh, stood over there, did they?" said Mr Crouch, his voice dripping with sarcasm, "Said an incantation, did they? You seem very well informed about how that Mark is summoned, missy-"

It seemed however, that Crouch was alone in thinking one of the four teenagers had conjured the mark as the rest of the wizards now pointed their wands in the direction Hermione had indicated.

"We're too late," said the same witch who had spoken earlier, shaking her head. "They'll have Disapparated."

"I don't think so," said Amos Diggory. "Our Stunners went through those trees...there's a good chance we got them..."

"Amos, be careful!" said a few of the wizards as he squared his shoulders and walked off into the dark.

A few seconds later, they heard him shout.

"Yes! We got them! There's someone here! Unconscious! It's-but-blimey..."

"You've got someone?" shouted Mr Crouch, sounding surprised. "Who? Who is it?"

They heard Mr Diggory as he made their way back to them. When finally he rejoined them they could see he was carrying Winky's limp body in his arms.

Mr Crouch stared dumbfounded as Mr Diggory placed the unconscious elf at his feet. He continued to stare at the elf for a few moments before muttering: "This-cannot-be," he said haltingly. "No-"

He moved quickly around Mr Diggory and walked off towards the place where he had found Winky.

"No point, Mr Crouch," Mr Diggory called after him. "There's no one else there."

But Mr Crouch just continued to search the wood.

"Bit embarrassing," Mr Diggory said quietly as he looked down at the unconscious elf. "Barty's house elf...I mean to say..."

"Come off it, Amos," said Mr Weasley evenly, "you don't seriously think it was the elf? The Dark Mark's a wizard's sign. It requires a wand."

"Yeah," said Mr Diggory, "and she _had_ a wand."

"_What?_" said Mr Weasley.

"Here, look." Mr Diggory held up a wand and showed it to Mr Weasley. "Had it in her hand. So that's clause three of the Code of Wand Use broken for a start. _No non-human creature is permitted to carry or use a wand."_

He had just finished speaking when there was another small pop and Ludo Bagman appeared beside Mr Weasley. He looked disoriented as he spun on the spot and then finally noticed the bright green Dark Mark above them.

"The Dark Mark!" he stammered as he almost walked on Winky, then turned to Mr Crouch as he reemerged from the dark. He was very pale and his hands and toothbrush moustache were shaking.

"Where have you been, Barty?" said Bagman. "Why weren't you at the match? Your elf was saving you a seat, too-Gulping gargoyles!" he exclaimed as he noticed Winky for the first time. "What happened to _her_?"

"I have been busy, Ludo," said Mr Crouch, barely moving his lips. "And my elf has been Stunned."

"Stunned? By you lot, you mean? But why-?"

Comprehension dawned on Bagman's face as first he looked up to the still glowing skull and then back down to the elf on the ground and then to Mr Crouch.

"No!" he said. "Winky? Conjure the Dark Mark? She wouldn't know how! She'd need a wand for a start."

"And she had one," said Mr Diggory. "I found her holding one, Ludo. If it's alright with you , Mr Crouch, I think we should hear what she has to say for herself."

He seemed to take Mr Crouch's silence for assent and, pointing his own wand at Winky, said "_Enervate!"_

Winky woke slowly, her big brown eyes blinking several times as she took in her surroundings. She slowly pulled herself into a sitting position and then slowly looked up to Mr Diggory standing over her-fear etched on her face. She looked up to the sky and seemed to grow even more afraid and broke out in terrified sobs.

"Elf!" said Mr Diggory sternly. "Do you know who I am? I'm a member of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures!"

Winky began to rock back and forth on the ground, her breathing coming in short gasps.

"As you see, elf, the Dark Mark was conjured here a short while ago," said Mr Diggory. "And you were discovered moments later, right beneath it! An explanation , if you please!"

"I-I-I is not doing it, sir!" Winky stammered. "I is not knowing how, sir!"

"You were found with a wand in your hand!" he said harshly as he waved it in front of her face.

"Hey-that's mine!" Harry said surprised.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"Excuse me?" said Mr Diggory, stunned.

"That's my wand!" said Harry. "I dropped it!"

"You dropped it?" repeated Mr Diggory in shock. "Is this a confession? You threw it aside after you conjured the Mark?"

"Amos, think who you're talking to!" Mr Weasley interrupted angrily. "Is _Harry Potter _likely to conjure the Dark Mark?"

"Er-of course not," he mumbled. "Sorry...carried away..."

"I didn't drop it there, anyway," said Harry jerking his thumb towards where Winky had been found. "I missed it right after we got into the wood."

"So," said Mr Diggory, his voice growing stern again, as he looked back down at the shaking elf on the ground. "You found this wand, eh, elf? And you picked it up and thought you'd have some fun with it, did you?"

"I is not doing magic with it, sir!" squeaked Winky as tears streamed down her face. "I is...I is...I is just picking it up, sir! I is not making the Dark Mark, sir, I is not knowing how!"

Hermione was beginning to get frustrated at Mr Diggory's insensitive treatment of the obviously terrified elf and finally spoke up, "It wasn't her!" she said evenly. "Winky's got a squeaky little voice and the voice we heard doing the incantation was much deeper!" She looked to Ginny and then the boys, hoping one of them would agree with her. "It didn't sound anything like Winky, did it?"

"No," said Harry, shaking his head. "It definitely didn't sound like an elf."

"No, it was definitely human-and male." Ginny added.

"Well, we'll soon see," Mr Diggory replied unconvinced. "there's a simple way of discovering the last spell a wand performed, elf, did you know that?"

Winky trembled even harder as she shook her head so hard her ears flapped against it.

Mr Diggory placed the tip of his wand to the tip of Harry's and said loudly, "_Prior Incantato!"_

The gathered wizards and witches watched as a grey version of the Mark above them appeared from the end of Harry's wand.

"_Deletrius!"_ Mr Diggory shouted, and the smoky skull evaporated in a wisp of smoke.

"So," said Mr Diggory sounding triumphant as he looked down at Winky again.

"I is not doing it!" She squealed in pure terror. "I is not, I is not, I is not knowing how! I is a good elf, I isn't using wands, I isn't knowing how!"

"_You've been caught red-handed, elf!" _Mr Diggory roared. "_Caught with the guilty wand in your hand!_"

"Amos," said Mr Weasley loudly, again trying to restore sanity to the proceedings, "think about it...precious few wizards know how to do that spell...where would she have learned it?"

"Perhaps Amos is suggesting," said Mr Crouch evenly, barely controlling his temper, "that I routinely teach my servants to conjure the Dark Mark?"

His words hung in the air, the tension becoming so think it was almost palpable.

Amos Diggory looked horrified at what he accidently accused Mr Crouch of.

"Mr Crouch...not...not at all..." he stammered.

"You have now come very close to accusing the two people in this clearing who are least likely to conjure that Mark!" Mr Crouch barked as he finally lost his composure. "Harry Potter-and myself! I suppose you are familiar with the boy's story, Amos?"

"Of course-everyone knows-" muttered a highly uncomfortable Mr Diggory.

"And I trust you remember the many proofs I have given, over a long career, that I despise and detest the Dark Arts and those who practice them?" Mr Crouch shouted, his eyes bulging.

"Mr Crouch, I-I never suggested you had anything to do with it!" Mr Diggory muttered as his face flushed behind his scruffy beard.

"If you accuse my elf, you accuse me, Diggory!" shouted Mr Crouch. "Where else would she have learnt to conjure it?"

"She -she might've picked it up anywhere-"

"Precisely, Amos," said Mr Weasley. "She might have picked it up anywhere...Winky?" he said kindly, turning to the elf, but she flinched as though he, too, was shouting at her. "Where exactly did you find Harry's wand?"

Winky was twisting the hem of her tea-towel so much it had started to fray in her hands.

"I-I is finding it...finding it there, sir..." she whispered, "there...in the trees, sir..."

"You see, Amos?" said Mr Weasley. "Whoever conjured the Mark could have Disapparated right after they'd done it, leaving Harry's wand behind. A clever thing to do, not using their own wand, which could have betrayed them. And Winky here had the misfortune to come across the wand moments later and pick it up."

"But then, she'd have been feet away from the real culprit!" he replied impatiently. "Elf? Did you see anyone?"

Winky somehow managed to tremble even harder as she looked from Mr Diggory to Ludo Bagman then finally came to rest on her master, Mr Crouch.

She took a deep breath, and said, "I is seeing no one, sir...no one..."

"Amos," said Mr Crouch curtly, "I am fully aware that, in the ordinary course of events, you would want to take Winky into your department for questioning. I ask you, however, to allow me to deal with her."

Mr Diggory looked at the point of refusing his request but, having already insulted the man, remained quiet.

"You may rest assured that she will be punished," Mr Crouch added coldly.

"M-m-master..." Winky stammered as fresh tears coursed down her face as she looked up to Mr Crouch. "M-m-master, p-p-please..."

Mr Crouch stared back, his face dispassionate. "Winky has behaved tonight in a manner I would not have believed possible," he said slowly. "I told her to remain in the tent. I told her to stay there while I went to sort out the trouble. And I find she disobeyed me. _This means clothes!"_

Hermione, who had been holding her tongue, couldn't do it any longer.

"But she was frightened!" she burst out angrily as she glared at Mr Crouch. "Your elf's scared of heights, and those wizards in masks were levitating people! You can't blame her for wanting to get out of their way!"

Mr Crouch took a step away from Winky who was groveling at his feet, a look of pure disgust on his face. "I have no use for a house elf who disobeys me," he replied evenly as he fixed Hermione with his stare. "I have no use for a servant who forgets what is due her master, and to her master's reputation."

Winky had began crying so hard that her sobs echoed around them.

Mr Weasley finally broke the uncomfortable silence, saying quietly, "Well, I think I'll take my lot back to the tent, if nobody's got any objections. Amos, that wand's told us all it can-if Harry could have it back, please-"

Mr Diggory handed Harry his wand back and he pocketed it.

"Come on, you lot," Mr Weasley said quietly.

Hermione couldn't move as she stared at the frightened sobbing elf, thinking of all the ones she had met and come to care about.

"Hermione!" Mr Weasley said sharply.

She felt Ginny's hand in hers as she led them after Mr Weasley and the boys.

"What's going to happen to Winky?" Hermione asked Mr Weasley as soon as they were far enough away from the Ministry witches and wizards.

"I don't know," said Mr Weasley.

"The way the were treating her!" said Hermione angrily. "Mr Diggory, calling her 'elf' all the time...and Mr Crouch! He knows she didn't do it and he's still going to sack her! He didn't care how frightened she'd been, or how upset she was-it was like she wasn't even human!"

"Well, she's not," said Ron.

Hermione turned to face him. "That doesn't mean she hasn't got feelings, Ron, it's disgusting the way-"

"Hermione, I agree with you," said Mr Weasley quickly as he tried to get them to hurry up, "but now is not the time to discuss elf rights. I want to get back to the tent as fast as we can. What happened to the twins?"

"We lost them in the dark," said Ron. "Dad, why was everybody so uptight about that skull thing?"

"I'll explain everything back at the tent," said Mr Weasley tensely.

They made good time through the wood until the reached the edge of it where they met a large crowd of anxious witches and wizards. Some of them recognized Mr Weasley and rushed forward.

"What's going on in there?" "Who conjured it?" "Arthur-it's not-_him_?" they asked him in quick succession.

"Of course it's not him," he replied wearily. "We don't know who it was, it looks like they Disapparated. Now excuse me, please I want to get to bed."

He led them through the crowd and back into the campsite. Everything was quiet now; no sign of the masked wizards but there were still several smoking tents.

Charlie's head poked out of the tent as they drew nearer.

"Dad, what's going on?" he called through the dark. "Fred and George got back okay, but the others-"

"I've got them here," Mr Weasley replied as he bent down and entered the tent.

Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Ron followed him inside.

Bill was sitting at the table, holding a bloody bed sheet to his arm. Charlie had a large rip in his shirt, and Percy's nose was bleeding.

"_I can't help them, can I?" _Ginny thought to Hermione.

"_Unfortunately no...but they'll be fine."_

"Did you get them, Dad?" Bill asked sharply. "The person who conjured the mark?"

"No," said Mr Weasley. "We found Barty Crouch's elf holding Harry's wand, but we're none the wiser about who actually conjured the Mark."

"What?" said Bill, Charlie and Percy at the same time.

"Harry's wand?" said Fred.

"Mr Crouch's elf?" said Percy thunderstruck.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Mr Weasley explained what happened in the woods. When they had finished their story Percy seemed to swell with pride for his boss.

"Well Mr Crouch is quite right to get rid of an elf like that!" he said. "Running away when he'd expressly told her not to...embarrassing him in front of the whole Ministry...how would that have looked, if she'd been had up in front of the Department for the Regulation and Control-"

"She didn't do anything-she was just in the wrong place at the wrong time!" she snapped at Percy. Her temper, that had been simmering since they had been in the woods, was getting close to its boiling point.

"Hermione, a wizard in Mr Crouch's position can't afford a house elf who's going to run amok with a wand!" he countered sanctimoniously.

"She didn't run amok!" shouted Hermione. "She just picked it up off the ground!"

"Dad?" Ginny said in an attempt to change the subject. "Can you explain why everyone is so freaked out by the floating skull thing?"

"It's You-Know-Who's mark," Hermione explained as she tried to calm herself. "I read about it in '_The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts."_

"And it hasn't been seen for thirteen years," added Mr Weasley quietly. "Of course people panicked...it was almost like seeing You-Know-Who back again."

"I don't get it," said Ron, frowning. "I mean it's still only a shape in the sky..."

"Ron, You-Know-Who and his followers sent the Dark Mark into the air whenever they killed," said Mr Weasley. "The terror it inspired...you have no idea, you're too young. Just picture coming home, and finding the Dark Mark hovering over your house, and knowing what you're about to find inside..." Mr Weasley winced. "Everyone's worst fear...the very worst..."

They sat in silence, contemplating what they had just heard.

Then Bill, removing the sheet from his arm to check on his cut, said, "Well, it didn't help us tonight, whoever conjured it. It scared the Death Eaters away the moment they saw it. They all Disapparated before we'd got near enough to unmask any of them. We caught the Robertses before they hit the ground, though. They're having their memories modified now."

"Death Eaters?" said Harry. "What are Death Eaters?"

"It's what You-Know-Who's supporters called themselves," said Bill. "I think we saw what was left of them tonight-the ones who managed to keep themselves out of Azkaban, anyway."

"We can't prove it was them, Bill," said Mr Weasley. "Though it probably was," he added, sighing.

"But what were Voldemort's supporters-" Harry began. Everyone but Ginny and Hermione flinched at the name most feared to say. "Sorry," said Harry quickly. "What were You-Know-Who's supporters up to, levitating Muggles? I mean, what was the point?"

"The point?" said Mr Weasley, with a hollow laugh. "Harry, that's their idea of fun. Half the Muggle killings back when You-Know-Who was in power were done for fun. I suppose they had a few drinks and couldn't resist reminding us all that lot's of them are still at large. A nice little reunion for them," he finished disgusted.

"But if they were the Death Eaters, why did they Disapparate when they saw the Dark Mark?" said Ron.

"Use your brains, Ron," said Bill. "If they really were Death Eaters, they worked really hard to keep out of Azkaban when You-Know-Who lost power, and told all sorts of lies about him forcing them to kill and torture people. I bet they'd be even more scared than the rest of us to see him come back. They denied they'd ever been involved with him when he lost power, and went back to their daily lives...I don't reckon _he'd _be over-pleased with them, do you?"

"So...whoever conjured the Dark Mark..." said Hermione slowly, "were they doing it to show support for Death Eaters, or to scare them away?"

"Your guess is as good as ours, Hermione," said Mr Weasley. "But I'll tell you this...it was only the Death Eaters who ever knew how to conjure it. I'd be very surprised if the person who did it hadn't been a Death Eater once, even if they're not now...Listen, it's very late, and if your mother hears what's happened she'll be worried sick. We'll get a few more hours sleep and then try and get an early Portkey out of here."

Hermione and Ginny said goodnight and retreated to their tent, their heads swimming with all the information they had just learned.

Hermione once again placed a charm on the door and then led Ginny into the bedroom, enveloping her in her arms as soon as they were inside.

"You really okay?" Ginny asked her softly.

"From my experiment?" Hermione asked then continued when Ginny nodded: "Yeah...wish I could've figured out who was in the woods though. I was just starting to get a read on him when he cast that spell and then he got stunned and I couldn't feel him anymore."

"Did you pick anything up from Mr Crouch, Winky or any of the others?" Ginny asked as she stepped away from Hermione and crawled into bed.

"No...I was too afraid to try and have one of them notice," she replied sighing as she sat down. "I could use a drink-you?" Ginny nodded, a bemused look on her face.

"Rue?" Hermione called, wondering if the little elf would come.

But she did, almost immediately.

"Hi, little one...could you, maybe, bring us some honey mead and let my Dad know we're okay?"

Rue nodded and snapped her fingers, a bottle of mead appearing immediately.

"Thanks, Rue." said Hermione, smiling as the little elf disappeared again.

"You didn't explain what happened to her...how will your Dad know what's going on?"

"I suspect he already knows-I mean, they probably let him know about the riot and the Dark Mark right away-I just didn't want him to worry," she replied as she poured them each a glass of mead.

They drank the whole bottle of mead between them and then cuddled up together under their blanket.

"You were awesome with Draco, by the way..." Ginny slurred softly before kissing Hermione.

"I'm not taking his crap this year..."

"So you're taking your own advice?" Ginny teased. "Sticking up for yourself?"

"About time, don't you think?" Hermione replied then kissed her.

"You're hot when you're angry," Ginny teased.

"Well, you're pretty hot most of the time..." Hermione teased back.

"Just think...now all we have to worry about is telling Ron tomorrow," Ginny sighed.

"After tonight?" Hermione said. "I think dealing with your brother will be a breeze."

**A/N Hey folks...a long one to tide you over-I'm moving on Monday and I still have a lot to do so you might not see the next chapter till Monday or Tuesday. Have a good weekend all!**

**A/N 2- I used a web translater for this-I can't write French myself anymore but I can still sort of read it-here's the basic translation.**

"**Je suis désolé, je ne parle pas très bien français, mais vous parlez de la Directrice de Beauxbâtons?" Hermione asked in flawless french much to the amazement of her friends.**

**-I'm sorry, I don't speak French very well, but are you talking about the Beauxbatons Headmistress?**

**"Oui, l'avez-vous vu?" the same girl asked anxiously.**

**-"Yes, have you seen her?"**

**Hermione closed her eyes and attempted to scan for the Beauxbatons head.**

**"Je pense que je l'ai vu aider notre ministère au camping," Hermione paused, she had a feeling the french students were going to try and find her, "Il serait probablement préférable de l'attendre ici."**

**-I think I saw her helping the Ministry back at the campsite - you should probably wait here though**

**"Nous le ferons, je vous remercie de votre aide," said one of the boys.**

**-We will, thank you for your help**

**"Vous êtes les bienvenus," Hermione**

**-You're most welcome.**

**A/N 3-thank you to over-the-storm for correcting my french**


	29. Chapter 29-Secrets

Hermione and Ginny had never really fallen asleep. One would doze off, and the other wouldn't have noticed, and asked a question that would wake them. Hermione looked at her watch when she felt Mr Weasley pass her charm at the door and enter their tent. She sat up quickly and vanished the mead bottle-her head spinning from the sudden motion.

"Girls?" Mr Weasley said from just outside the bedroom.

"We're awake..." Ginny replied as she rubbed her eyes and sat up beside Hermione.

"Good-I want to get us all out of here as soon as possible-your mother is probably worried sick if she's already gotten the Prophet," he replied.

"We'll be right out," Hermione replied, her voice very scratchy.

Ginny placed a hand on Hermione's head and frowned.

"That's some headache...why can't I heal it?"

" 'Cause I think this is what they call a 'hangover'," Hermione explained as she waved her hand over their glasses from the night before and magically filled them with ice cold water.

"But why do I feel fine?" Ginny asked as she watched Hermione drink one, and then two, glasses of water before refilling them and handing one to Ginny.

"With your gift I'm surprised you even got tipsy," Hermione smiled, kissed her bemused girlfriend, then stood before she continued: "You're always healing yourself so your body shouldn't feel the effects of alcohol-unless, I suppose, if you wanted to get tipsy."

"It was your idea..." Ginny teased as she stood.

"Speaking of which...Cara?" Hermione called and smiled when the elf appeared and rushed to hug them both around the knees.

"You're okay!" Cara squeaked.

"We are...can you go to Ginny's home and let her mother know we're all safe? And let Minerva know as well." Hermione asked her kindly as she was vividly reminded of the sad, scared and now, unemployed elf, Winky.

Cara nodded vigorously then disappeared.

"Thanks for that..." Ginny said and kissed Hermione as she folded their blanket.

She watched as Hermione put their blanket in her backpack and then reach for her hand. She had just leaned in to kiss Hermione when her father called to them; "Come on, you two, we need to get going."

They kissed one last time and exited the tent to find all the boys waiting impatiently and their tent already packed. They both noticed as Ron seemed to notice they were holding hands, frowned, then whispered something to Harry-who, in turn, merely shrugged in reply-a small amused grin on his face.

Hermione squeezed Ginny's hand then thought to her, "_I think Ron is finally catching on."_

They watched as he continued to whisper in Harry's ear. Harry frowned and walked away from him and over towards them, shaking his head.

The three of them waited as Mr Weasley used magic to pack the girl's tent and then led them away. They hung back with Harry so they could talk privately.

"What's up with Ron?" Ginny asked.

"He finally noticed you guys are almost always holding hands," he replied chuckling and shaking his head. "He's worried people might think you're _together-_I think he's planning to talk to you about it when we get back-oh, and he plans on asking you to buy him a broom."

"You're joking!" The girls said together, laughing.

"After all the grief he gave me over that stupid rat last year?" Hermione added.

"Hey, don't kill the messenger-I just wanted to give you a head's up," Harry said holding his hands in front of him in a mock defensive way.

"No, babe, you should get him one-one of those miniature tiny ones, to go with his Krum toy." Ginny joked.

Hermione laughed, reached into her jacket pocket, and took out one of the toy brooms in question.

"When did you buy that?" Ginny asked.

"Just after Ron bought his little Krum...that's why I let you guys go ahead." Hermione replied.

"Okay," Harry said, "but why?"

"'Cause Ron's predictable...I figured he'd ask me at some point and I thought I'd have this ready," she replied as she put it back in her pocket.

"My girlfriend...always ten steps ahead." Ginny said proudly and fought the urge to kiss her, "and so damn cute when you're being a brat," she added.

Hermione playfully bumped her shoulder into Ginny's then asked Harry: "What did Ron say to make you walk away."

Harry shook his head.

"I won't tell you what he said because I'm sincerely hoping he'll think better of it when he speaks to you," he replied.

"He's not going to take it well, is he?" Ginny asked.

"Probably not," he sighed. "I understand now, Hermione, why you told me first," he said as he put on arm around Hermione's shoulders, "Don't worry, I've got your back."

"Thanks, Harry," they replied together to his amusement.

They met up with the rest of the Weasleys at the back of a very long line of people waiting to receive a Portkey.

"Mr Weasley?" said Hermione and waited for him to turn to her before continuing: "Why use a Portkey? Four of you can apparate-why not just take us by side-along apparition? I mean, we could be there in one or two trips."

Mr Weasley smiled then answered: "Many wizards, myself included, simply do not feel comfortable with side-along apparition-apparition is already difficult at the best of times and having an extra person with you means it's much easier for something to go wrong," he looked at his three eldest sons. "And if I'm not comfortable with it after apparating for almost three decades-you think I'm going to let them try it?"

"Fair enough," Hermione replied.

They reached the front on the line then crowded around the old rubber tire they were given, arriving back on Stoatshead Hill in moments.

Hermione and Ginny again let the others walk ahead, this time Harry joining the rest of the Weasleys.

"How many times have we gone by side-along apparition now?" Ginny asked.

"Lots-but always with dear-old-dad or Minerva-they're both older than your dad, though, so they've had more practice." Hermione replied.

"I guess," Ginny replied with a yawn.

"We'll talk to Ron after lunch-I just want to take a shower, curl up with you, and take a nap," said Hermione as she yawned as well.

As they walked up to the Burrow they found Mrs Weasley waiting for them-although she appeared anxious and somewhat pale, she smiled weakly as they approached.

"Oh thank goodness, thank goodness!" she said as they approached.

She surprised everyone by going to hug Hermione first.

"Thank you for sending Cara-I was so worried after I read this," she said as she stepped away and showed them the Prophet in her hand, "this morning."

As she next went and flung her arms around Mr. Weasley's neck, the paper fell from her hand and landed face up and Hermione read the headline: SCENES OF TERROR AT THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP, complete with a moving black-and-white photograph of the Dark Mark over the treetops.

"You _are _all right," Mrs. Weasley muttered distractedly, releasing Mr. Weasley and staring around at them all with red eyes, "Cara, Minerva McGonagall's elf, came to say you were okay, but I wouldn't believe it till I saw you myself.…Oh boys…"

She surprised everyone again as she turned to Fred and George and pulled them both into a hug so tight they knocked their heads together.

"Ouch! Mum - you're strangling us -"

"I shouted at you before you left!" Mrs. Weasley said, starting to sob. "It's all I've been thinking about! What if You-Know-Who had got you, and the last thing I ever said to you was that you didn't get enough O.W.L.s? Oh Fred…George…"

"Come on, now, Molly, we're all perfectly okay," said Mr. Weasley soothingly as he gently pulled her away from the twins and into the house. "Bill," he added in an undertone, "pick up that paper, I want to see what it says…"

As soon as they were in the kitchen Hermione brewed Mrs Weasley a very strong cup of tea and then, as she set it down in front she said quietly, "We didn't get much sleep-we're going to go take a nap till lunch."

As Mrs Weasley looked to her she noticed Mr Weasley pour a shot of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey into the tea she had placed on the table. "You sure you don't want to eat something first?"

"No...we're both just really tired."

"Alright then...I'll wake you for lunch."

The girls left the kitchen, hand in hand, and ascended the stairs to Ginny's room slowly.

When they entered Ginny's room, Hermione took off her backpack and retrieved her pajamas from inside it. "I'm going to go take a quick shower," she told Ginny before she kissed her briefly.

When Hermione returned she found Ginny fast asleep, still clothed, across the bed.

She gently turned Ginny, trying not to wake her, lengthwise on the bed. She grabbed their blanket from her backpack and spread it over her sleeping girlfriend. She then carefully lifted Ginny's head and put a pillow under it. She moved Ginny's arm, then laid down beside her, and rested her head on her shoulder. She cast a spell at the door to lock it then fell asleep almost immediately.

…

They were woken abruptly several hours later by someone pounding on the door and trying the handle. Hermione did a quick scan and found that it was Ron who had woken them so rudely. Hermione pulled herself from Ginny's arms and went to the door, unlocking it as she went. The door opened to reveal a red-faced Ron.

"Why was the door locked?" he asked.

"'Cause we were sleeping and didn't want to be disturbed," Hermione replied evenly.

"Pity it backfired," Ginny yawned as she she sat up. "What do you want?"

"Mom sent me to get you for lunch," he replied, turned on his heel and then stomped down the stairs.

Hermione closed the door behind him and went to lay back down with Ginny.

"I fell asleep in my clothes?" Ginny asked as she lay back down, Hermione resting her head back on her shoulder.

"You must have been tired...I moved you and everything and you didn't wake up," said Hermione as she propped herself up on her elbow to look at Ginny. "Been awhile since you fell asleep without me."

"You weren't gone very long," Ginny teased.

"We should probably head down for lunch though...I am hungry," said Hermione before kissing her.

Hermione pulled herself away and got up to get dressed.

"I'm going to take a quick shower," said Ginny as she got up and grabbed a change of clothes. "Meet you downstairs?"

Hermione nodded and then walked over and kissed her before watching her leave for her shower.

She got dressed quickly and went down to join everyone in the kitchen.

"Where's Mr Weasley, Percy and Ron?" she asked Harry as she sat down next to him.

"Mr Weasley and Percy headed in to work," he replied between mouthfuls, "and Ron just grabbed his lunch and walked out the door."

"Hermione, dear?" said Mrs Weasley and waited for Hermione to turn to her. "You got a letter," she handed Hermione a small rolled parchment.

"Damn," she thought to herself. The letter was from a very worried Luna and she chastised herself for not thinking of asking Cara to let Luna know they were okay. "Mrs Weasley? Do you have a spare bit of parchment and a quill?"

Mrs Weasley nodded and brought them over to her, "You can use Jeanie to send it."

"Thanks, Mrs Weasley." She quickly wrote Luna a note letting her know they were all fine and safely back at the Burrow-apologizing profusely for not letting her know sooner. She had just stood up from the table when Ginny joined them. She walked over to the Jeanie, the owl she had bought for the Weasleys, and tied her reply to Luna to it's leg.

Hermione returned to the table and sat between Harry and Ginny.

"_Who'd you send a letter to?"_ Ginny thought to her.

"_Luna...we're both idiots for not sending Cara to see her too," _Hermione thought back.

Ginny shook her head and started eating her lunch.

"Can I talk to you after lunch?" Harry said quietly to Hermione, then added: "Privately?"

"You know I'll just tell Ginny everything you tell me," she teased quietly.

Harry laughed quietly. "I meant both of you...just no one else."

"Oh, okay, then," Hermione replied.

After they had finished eating they followed Harry into the living room.

"Maybe we should go to Ginny's room?" Hermione suggested.

"Here's fine...they're going to play Quidditch," Harry replied.

Hermione sat in the corner of the couch, Ginny sat down beside her, tucked her feet underneath her and then leaned into Hermione as she put her arm around her shoulders.

"You too are awfully cute together." Harry teased as he sat down beside them.

"What's up, Harry?" Ginny asked.

He took a deep breath then told them what was bothering him.

"On Saturday morning, I woke up with my scar hurting again."

Hermione leaned forward a little so she could see him better.

"But the last time it hurt it was because Voldemort was nearby..." Hermione said quietly, then asked: "What was going on at the time?"

"I was dreaming about him…him and Peter - you know, Wormtail. I can't remember all of it now, but they were plotting to kill…someone."

"Dreams are our mind's way of processing information," Hermione said. "All those things...they're things you've been worrying about since Peter escaped and Trelawney made that prediction."

"It was just a nightmare, Harry," Ginny added.

"Yeah, but was it, though?" said Harry. "It's weird, isn't it?…My scar hurts, and three days later the Death Eaters are on the march, and Voldemort's sign's up in the sky again."

"At most Harry, what happened last night, the riot anyways, was probably instigated by Lucius Malfoy after he saw you in the Top Box...but it's more likely that it had nothing to do with you," Hermione said.

"What about the Dark Mark, then?" he asked.

"That I don't know," Hermione replied sighing as she leaned back again and began idly playing with Ginny's hair.

Ron came into the living room and fell into an armchair facing them-frowning when he saw how Hermione and Ginny were sitting.

Hermione sighed and thought to Ginny, "_Well...we might as well get it over with."_

"You know," Ron said quietly, "You two should probably cut that crap out when we go back to school...people are going to start thinking you're _together_ or something."

Ginny laughed and sat up, Hermione taking her hand as she did and linking their fingers.

"Well, Ron...they'd be right." Hermione said evenly and smiled.

"You're joking!" he replied laughing and looked to Harry, who wasn't smiling, "They're joking, right?"

Harry looked his best friend in his eyes and replied, "They're not."

"You knew?" Ron replied angrily, standing when Harry nodded. He walked behind the chair he had been sitting in and began pacing, rubbing his face with his hands as he did so. "How long?" He asked Harry.

Hermione, however, answered first, "How long have I been in love with your sister or how long as Harry known?"

Ron looked at her, anger twisting his features, "I'll get to you in a minute," he hissed in her direction and looked back to Harry, "How long have you known?"

"They told me last week when we were in London." Harry replied, "But I already had a pretty good idea," he added, smiling at Ginny and Hermione, "And if you weren't so self absorbed, you'd of realised it too," he said looking back at Ron.

"What...you're telling me you're okay with this?" Ron asked incredulous as he pointed to the two girls.

"You should be too...if you were ever really Hermione's friend, you'd of realised, she was never this happy when she was hanging out with us." Harry replied as he stood, "And if you were her friend, you'd be happy that she's happy...I am."

Ron just stared him, the disbelief clear on his face.

"Ron?" Ginny said quietly, "Please sit."

"I'd rather stand," he said shaking his head and frowning at her, "How could you?"

"How could I what, Ron?" Ginny replied evenly.

"Fine, you like girls, whatever...why Hermione, eh? Why didn't you just get with your little freak friend Looney?" Ron asked her angrily.

Ginny went to stand but Hermione squeezed her hand and held her in place.

"Ron...you're my brother...but if you ever insult my best friend again..." she trailed off, barely holding her anger in check.

"You'll what, Gin? Take the girl I've had a crush on since I was eleven?" he spat back at her.

"And I've been _in love_ with her since I was eleven..."

"You're thirteen! You're confused. How do you even know you like girls? Have you ever even kissed a boy?" he yelled at her.

"Have you?" she spat back, clarifying when she saw he clearly missed her implication, "How do you know you like girls Ron? Have you ever kissed a boy?"

"I'm not a poofter!" he yelled back.

"But how do you know, Ron? It's not like you've kissed a girl," Hermione replied evenly.

It was going a lot worse than she had expected and he hadn't even gotten to her yet.

Ron looked at her frowning, "How can you be so sure, eh? Maybe you just haven't met the right boy yet?"

Hermione laughed lightly before replying, "I'm sorry, Ron...but if there was the slightest chance that was true...it wouldn't be you."

"Why the bloody hell not?" he replied quietly as finally sat back down his chair again, looking defeated.

"Aside from the obvious fact I plan on spending the rest of my life with Ginny?" Hermione asked him, continuing when he just looked at her blankly, "Ron...I could never feel like that for you...Ginny is everything you're not, and I love her...how do you think that means I feel about you?"

"So what? You hate me then?" Ron asked angrily.

"No, Ron, I don't...I might hate the way you're acting right now...but I don't hate you."

He crossed his arms over his chest.

"You corrupted my little sister," he said accusingly. "She had a crush on Harry before you came along."

This time it was Ginny's turn to laugh.

"I never had a crush on Harry," Ginny replied and then looking at Harry continued; "Not that you're not a great guy...but Ron?" she said, looking back to her brother, "The summer before my first year...all you did was talk about Hermione and I had a crush on her before I met her...I fell in love, even if I didn't know it at the time, the moment she shook my hand in Gringotts."

"And Ron?" Hermione said quietly, "I fell in love with her too...only it took me a lot longer to figure it out."

"You're mental, both of you...you're not normal," he spat at them.

"Apologize," Harry hissed.

"Why are you defending them?" He yelled at Harry. "What? Are you gay too?"

Harry laughed, "No mate, definitely not...but they are my friends, I'd no sooner let you insult them than I'd let someone insult you."

"How can you call them your friends? You barely talked to Hermione all last year..."

"Because of a stupid broom, I know, and I've apologized for that," Harry replied, trying to control his temper. "And you stopped talking to her because of your stupid rat...she was happier hanging out with Ginny and Luna, so I choose to keep hanging out with you...if you don't drop the attitude, I won't make the same choice again."

"You'll choose them over me?" Ron spat, growing only angrier when Harry nodded, "Why the hell would you do that? They're a pair of dykes...they'd never be with you!"

Harry pinned him against the back of his chair before either of the girls could even react to the hateful words Ron had just said. Leaning close to his face he said quietly, "Until you can grow up and realise your little sister has never been happier...and you change your fucking attitude...we're done."

"I suggest you leave now, Ron." Hermione said quietly.

Ron pushed Harry away and turned to Hermione, "This is my house and you don't tell me what to do!"

"Fine," Harry replied and looking at the two angry girls, forced a smile and said, "Walk?"

Ginny and Hermione stood and went to take his outstretched hands.

"Ron...I'm sorry you're taking this so badly," Harry said quietly, "And mate, you're my best friend...but you're being an asshole..." he trailed off as he and the girls walked towards the kitchen and found Mrs Weasley preparing dinner.

"What was all the shouting about?" she asked as she turned to face them but seeing the tears coursing down Ginny's face asked, "What happened?"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Weasley, and pardon my language, but your son is being a homophobic arse...if it's okay, I'd like to sleep in the living room...I don't think I can stand sharing a room with him at the moment," said Harry.

Molly went to hug her daughter, "He didn't mean it Gin...he's just angry."

"I'm sorry, Mrs Weasley...but I've found that people usually mean exactly what they say when they're angry- he might have used better words had he not been so angry-but he used some very hateful words, I don't care how angry he is...I won't tolerate it."

"You shouldn't have to, Hermione...I'll talk to him."

"Don't bother...I only told him so he wouldn't find out from someone else, because he used to be my friend..." Hermione sighed as Molly hugged her, "He'll get over it or he won't...I'm honestly not fussed either way."

"No, Hermione...all you've ever done is been kind to him and try to help him. He has no right to treat this way." Molly sighed, "It's probably because he always had a crush on you...but still, I won't have him disrespecting either of you...:

"Thank you, Mrs Weasley." Hermione replied.

"Think nothing of it dear...his bad attitude reflects badly on all of us," Mrs Weasley smiled, "I need to go back to Diagon Alley in a couple of days...why don't the three of you come with me?"

The kitchen door opened behind them, Ron walked in, saw them standing there and walked back out.

"Thanks, Mrs Weasley...I need to pick up some supplies and go to Gringotts," Hermione replied smiling.

"Why are you going, Mom?" Ginny asked.

"You all need dress robes but I've decided Ron doesn't deserve the new robes I was going to get him and just get him the second-hand ones I saw," replied Mrs Weasley.

**A/N Y'all got lucky. Most of this was already written and I'm almost done packing so...enjoy!**


	30. Chapter 30-Ron's Exile

Harry, Hermione and Ginny went for a walk after leaving a still angry Mrs Weasley to deal with Ron. They found a nice quiet sunny spot to sit and talk.

"Going to tell us what he said this morning?" Ginny asked as she lay down and put her head in Hermione's lap.

"Does it matter?" asked Harry.

"Not really...just curious," replied Ginny.

"So what did you do with Sirius this summer?" asked Hermione conversationally.

Harry sighed and looked off into the distance.

"He took me to Godric's Hollow," said Harry as he looked back to them. "You know, the place I got this stupid scar?"

"How was it Harry? Being there?" asked Hermione.

"I don't remember anything from that night," he shook his head. "Sirius took me to the house first. It's still standing-with this huge hole in the wall," he said smiling. "If you touch the gate, this sign pops up explaining why the house was left the way it is...but what's really cool is all the people who've left messages on the sign over the years-makes me feel, I don't know, like I'm not so alone in all this…" he trailed off and looked off into the distance again.

"Harry?" said Hermione and waited for him to look at her. "You're not alone...you got us, all three of us, to help you whenever you need it."

"You always have, Hermione...I know that," replied Harry.

Hermione reached for his hand.

"But it isn't just me, Harry...I can't explain how-but the night we helped Sirius? I wouldn't have been able to do without Ginny and Luna. It was all three of us-and it always will be."

"After all the pranks you three pulled on us in one day?" he smiled. "I already know you guys are a great team."

"We had so much fun that day," Ginny said wistfully and smiled at the memory.

"But you proved your point-no way was I going to mess with you guys after that," said Harry, chuckling.

"See, Gin, I keep telling you he's smarter than most boys," Hermione joked to which all three laughed.

"What else did you see in Godric's Hollow?" asked Ginny when she was able to catch her breath.

"Right in the middle of the village there's this big Muggle war memorial-but as you get closer it turns into a statue of me as a baby with my parents," he paused to wipe away a tear. "Then we went to visit my parent's graves. It was weird-there was a wreath of fresh roses on their grave."

"I think there's still a few magical families there...maybe one of them left the flowers?" Hermione said thoughtfully, knowing full well it had been her who had left them.

"Sometimes I wish I was ten again," he sighed before continuing; "Yes, living with the Dursleys," he shook his head, "my whole life they've treated me like I was nothing-and then I turned eleven and my whole life changed."

"But for the better, right?" asked Ginny.

"Mostly," he smiled, "but sometimes I miss being a nobody."

"I can understand that, Harry-I mean everywhere you go people know who you are and love or hate you for something you had no control over."

"Is that why you've never let on how much money you have?" asked Harry.

"You are right, Hermione, he is smarter than most boys," Ginny joked.

"Seriously though, I don't know which reaction bothers me more," he shook his head. "The people who hate me? Them I can sort of understand. But the people who love me for it and expect me to be some super powerful wizard… Them? They get on my nerves."

"You just want to be treated like everyone else…" said Hermione, smiling. "It's one of the things that makes you different from most people-instead of using your fame to get people to like you, you want people to likeyou for _who youare_."

"I'm really glad one of my friends understands…" he sighed. "Not like, after today, I'm sure I'm considering Ron a friend."

"Thank you, by the way, you were awesome with him," said Ginny.

"I almost hit him," sighed Harry and then he got an evil little grin on his face.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"I'm thinking I should suggest to Sirius he bring Remus with him this Sunday," replied Harry.

"I don't know if Remus will be able to make it, " Hermione said thoughtfully, trying to remember when Minerva and Rosmerta would be back from their honeymoon.

"What makes you say that?" asked Harry.

"Well, I'm going to tell you something but you need to promise not to tell anyone," said Hermione and waited for him to nod before she continued: "Remus is working at the Three Broomsticks, right?" Harry nodded. "Well, I'm not sure when Rosmerta is going to be back from her honeymoon."

"How do you know she's away? Or on her 'honeymoon' for that matter," said Harry.

"We were at the wedding," Ginny stated.

"Who'd she marry?" asked Harry.

"Well...see that's the secret part...we're not sure how open they'll be with their relationship-she married Professor McGonagall," replied Hermione, smiling at the look of shock on his face.

"Can I be the one to tell Ron? Oh please, please-with a cherry on top?" pleaded Harry.

"I think, because she's a teacher-they may not want to be too open with it...so, um, unfortunately, no...however, you can be there when I tell him, if I'm given the chance," said Hermione.

…

The girls had sat through a somewhat uncomfortable dinner. When Fred asked where Ron was, Mrs Weasley informed them that, until Ron apologized-not only to the girls but to her as well-he was no longer welcome in the house and would be spending the rest of the week sleeping in one of the tents they had used for the World Cup.

Mr Weasley and Percy finally arrived as they finished eating. The girls excused themselves and ascended the stairs to Ginny's room.

"I've never seen my Mom so angry," Ginny said quietly as Hermione took her in her arms.

"In a way I'm glad-your Mom got to see we weren't just blowing the whole thing out of proportion," Hermione answered as she leaned her forehead against Ginny's.

"It went a lot worse than I thought," said Ginny as she pulled herself from Hermione's arms.

"He's hurt-for whatever reason he thought I had feelings for him too," sighed Hermione. "Then he finds out that not only do I not have feelings for him but that I'm in love with his sister? He lashed out...tried to make us feel as badly as he does."

"Why does it sound like you're defending him?" asked Ginny.

"I'm not-the things he said are unforgivable," replied Hermione as she pulled Ginny into her arms again. "I'm saying he has plenty of reasons to be feeling hurt and angry-but it's not an excuse," said Hermione, then kissed Ginny.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"May I come in?" came Mrs Weasley voice from the other side of the door.

"Of course, Mom," replied Ginny.

Mrs Weasley entered and smiling, said: "We'd like to talk to both of you down in the kitchen please."

They both nodded and followed her back down to the kitchen.

They sat at the table with Mr Weasley and then watched as Mrs Weasley poured each of them a glass of Elderflower wine.

Ginny looked at her mother questioningly.

"We've all had a rough day," explained Mrs Weasley. "I thought we could all use a little something to take the edge off and relax."

"Mom?" Ginny said quietly as she watched her mother take a seat and then looked at her, "What did Ron say to make you angry enough to kick him out of the house?"

"Ginny...you know I've never hit any of you out of anger-until today," Mrs Weasley said sadly. "I know he's angry and hurt but I never expected a child of mine to be so hateful and disrespectful."

"Ron will only be welcome back into this house when he proves himself worthy of being a part of this family again," stated Mr Weasley firmly.

"But that isn't what we wanted to talk to you about," Mrs Weasley paused and looked at Hermione. "We'd like to accept your offer."

"The whole ten percent I hope?"

"We would feel more comfortable with five," replied Mr Weasley.

"Mr Weasley...I hope you understand I'm not offering you this money because I think you're unable to provide for your family-on the contrary. I'm amazed you've managed to feed, clothe and put six children through school on one salary," said Hermione smiling. "What I'm offering you is Ginny's share and I will also be giving Luna her share as well."

"I want you and the rest of the family to have my share…" added Ginny.

"I already have enough money to provide for both of us for a long time-really, it's only fair you get Ginny's ten percent-maybe take a vacation? Just the two of you?"

Mr Weasley looked to his wife.

"You're right, Molly, she does have a way with words," he said then looked back to Hermione and asked: "You truly love my daughter?"

Hermione was a little surprised by the question but finally answered: "I do, Mr Weasley, very much."

Mr and Mrs Weasley looked at each other and then back to Hermione.

"Then Hermione, we accept your offer-the full ten," said Mr Weasley smiling. "And, even though you're not officially part of the family yet, we'd like it very much if you considered yourself a part of our family."

"Please, dear, call us Arthur and Molly," added Molly. "And you should know that, although I'm planning to buy everyone new robes and textbooks-Ron will have to make do with second hand robes and books. He doesn't deserve to benefit from your generosity, Hermione."

"What are you going to tell them? About where the money came from?" asked Ginny.

"The truth...that Hermione was offered a lucrative business opportunity and that, because she feels you are partly responsible, has decided to give us your share," replied Mr Weasley.

"Is that why you didn't go to Diagon Alley yesterday?" asked Ginny.

Molly smiled and nodded, "We discussed it briefly and yes, I was pretty sure we were going to accept-I thought it would be nice for you all to have new things for school for a change," she smiled. "You two should probably head to bed-we'll be leaving for Diagon Alley early."

Ginny stood from the table and went to hug both her parents.

"Thanks-for being so good about all this-our relationship and Ron."

"No need to thank us, dear, you're our daughter and we love you and want you to be happy," Molly said smiling. "We don't choose who we fall in love with...and we have absolutely no doubt you two are very much in love."

"As for your brother…" said Arthur ominously.

"If he doesn't smarten up by next summer he'll be looking for a new place to live," finished Molly gravely.

"I'd settle for civility...but I highly doubt he has the ability to earn back my friendship," Hermione said as she stood and went to hug both of them. "Your support means the world to us."

"You guys are the best…" said Ginny as she hugged them both again.

…

They returned to Ginny's room, hugged and began kissing the moment the door was closed and locked behind them.

"You know it's ironic-Ron being kicked out for not accepting us," said Hermione thoughtfully as she stepped away from Ginny and started getting changed for bed.

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny as she started to get changed as well.

"In the Muggle world it's not uncommon for a gay teenager to be kicked out of the house when they tell their parents," she took Ginny in her arms. "But we've not only been accepted by all but one of our family members-we've been encouraged. For example, both our mother's got us bigger beds."

"It really is that different in the Muggle world?"

"It really is...it's getting better though, becoming more accepted…" said Hermione thoughtfully, then added; "He really stepped over the line with your Mom though."

"How do you know?" asked Ginny with a small frown.

"I've left myself open to any thoughts from your family...if someone is thinking about something hard enough I can hear them without having to actively read them...I tried it first this afternoon when we were talking to Harry and then with your Mom...her thoughts were pretty loud."

"You going to tell me what he said?"

"He told her you were sick and should be sent to St Mungo's and when he found out how long she'd known he told her she was a terrible mother for not doing everything she could do to put a stop to it-that's when she slapped him-then he told her she was sick too for supporting us. And then he went even further and told her that I had bought your affections and that I was doing the same thing to her. That's when she kicked him out of the house."

"He's going to be so angry when me and the twins have all new things and he's stuck with hand-me-downs," said Ginny laughing lightly as she stepped away and led Hermione to the bed by the hand.

"It's smart of her, really," Hermione said as she crawled under the cover and lay on her side waiting for Ginny to join her. "People are going to notice he's still in old stuff when the three of you are wearing new stuff...they're going to ask him why-I'm hoping it'll help him sober him a bit when he realises his beliefs are in the minority."

"Either that or he'll play nice just long enough to get his own new stuff," Ginny remarked as she lay down on her side facing Hermione. "But you knew that," she teased, then kissed her girlfriend's nose, "that's why you said you'd accept civility from him."

"I think he's going to hold onto his anger for a while-it's easier for him to handle and understand," Hermione replied and kissed her. "I'd settle for a lack of open hostility."

"It'll be easy enough to avoid him at school but it does make it uncomfortable around here," remarked Ginny. She reached out and ran her fingers along Hermione's face. "Can I talk to you about something without you getting angry?"

"About what?"

"About why you're drinking…" Ginny paused when Hermione started laughing.

"Babe...the first time? At Hogwarts? That was an accident...I hadn't meant to get drunk-but I realised something...when I drink my memory isn't quite as sharp…it _literally _takes the edge off," explained Hermione.

"And last night?"

"I was so angry-about Draco and how they were treating us and Winky-I needed a little help to calm down," she replied.

"You know, that's what I'm here for," Ginny said quietly.

"I do," Hermione said smiling and kissed her. "And I don't plan on making a habit of drinking...last night it was worse because I'd had my ring off earlier…"

"So only in extreme cases?" asked Ginny firmly.

Hermione nodded and, pushing Ginny gently on her back, started kissing her.

"I love that you worry about me," Hermione whispered into her ear.

"You're my girlfriend...it's my job," Ginny teased.

Hermione sighed, pulled away and lay on her back.

"What's wrong?" asked Ginny.

"I'm worried about Harry's dream…I'm pretty sure it wasn't just a dream-" she shook her head. "I caught some of the images when he was talking about it-I saw a bit more than he could remember, the pieces fit a little too well with what we already know."

"Have you tried finding Peter on the map again?"

"No...I'm pretty sure I got that headache because he noticed I was scanning for him-apparently he's found what's left of Tom and I don't want him to get any more information about me than I've already given him," explained Hermione.

"Fair enough, but you need to tell your Dad...as soon as you can," said Ginny.

Hermione got out of bed and grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill. She wrote a quick note to her father asking him to contact Gringotts and have a vault set up for Luna and about Harry's dream- suggesting that he find a way to meet with her before school started so she could show him what she had seen.

Once her note was finished she called Rue and asked her to take the note to her father, Albus Dumbledore. Once she had sent her note with Rue she crawled back into bed with Ginny and laid her head on her shoulder again.

"You know...no matter what happens during the day...none of it matters anymore as soon as I'm in your arms again…" said Hermione as she propped herself up to look in Ginny's eyes. "And every morning when I wake up next to you-I know I can face anything because you're with me."

…

The rest of the week passed quickly enough. The next day Harry, Hermione and Ginny joined Mrs Weasley for her trip to Diagon Alley. Unbeknownst to Ginny, Hermione had already made arrangements with Gringotts to withdraw money and set up the deposits for her family and Luna.

Mrs Weasley had marveled to Ginny about the way Hermione carried herself with the Goblins and how they, in turn, treated her with respect despite her age. She had been even more shocked when Hermione handed her a leather satchel containing five hundred Galleons and told her that another fifteen hundred would be deposited in her vault within the hour.

When they returned to the Burrow, Molly asked them to keep their purchases a secret until the party on Sunday. Hermione suspected Molly didn't want Ron to know because she wanted him to apologize for the right reasons.

The girls spent their days either studying or playing Quidditch with the boys. On the first day they played Ron had tried to join them but, when no one spoke to him and ignored him completely-he finally got the hint, left, and didn't attempt to join them again.

Fred and George had told Hermione and Ginny that, although they understood how Ron could have said the things he said, due to hurt and anger, they respected their parents decision to kick him out of the house. Bill and Charlie had also weighed in on the matter-telling them they supported their sister and they had never seen her happier than she'd been all week in Hermione's presence.

When Sunday afternoon finally arrived the girls were playing Quidditch with Harry, Bill, Fred and George when Harry suddenly stopped playing and looked off into the distance.

As Hermione and Ginny flew over to see what he was looking at, he muttered, "What the bloody hell is that thing?"

Hermione looked at what he was looking at and saw a very large black vehicle driving towards the Burrow.

"I think it's called an SUV...sort of a mix between a truck and a car," Hermione informed them.

"I guess there are a lot of us going to London tomorrow...how many people do you figure that seats?" asked Harry.

"Probably at least six with luggage," replied Hermione.

"I'm going to go meet him...see you guys later," said Harry as he flew off.

Hermione began to laugh lightly as they watched not one, but two people get of the vehicle.

"Remus made it…" she explained.

"Pity Ron isn't invited…" said Ginny, sighing.

Ron had been confined to his room for the afternoon so he could pack his things and not take any part whatsoever in the party they had planned.

The girls flew down to the ground and landed but didn't head for the Burrow right away.

"What's up?" asked Ginny as Hermione pulled her to a stop.

"Nothing...just want to kiss you for a little bit before we head back...you know, stock up until I can kiss you again?" she replied as she leaned in and pulled Ginny into a deep kiss but pulled away just as they were getting into it.

"What?" asked Ginny.

"Luna," Hermione replied smiling.

"She's here?"

"She is...let's go…" Hermione said as she pulled away then hopped on her broom and flew off in the direction of the Burrow. They raced each other back and landed together just a few feet from Luna, dismounted and went to hug her.

"Come on, let's take your stuff upstairs…" said Ginny as she and Hermione took her hands and pulled her towards the Burrow.

As soon as they got into Ginny's room they went to hug her but they were stopped when Luna punched each of them hard on the arm.

"Ouch!" said Ginny. "But we deserved that…"

"It's my fault, Luna...I should have sent Cara to see you when I sent her to see Molly-I honestly don't know why I didn't think of it...wait, did you feel any of it?"

"No...or it would have been a pair of smacks across the face," said Luna shaking her head. "Just because I'm not physically with you-"

"Oh, Luna," said Hermione as she took her in her arms, "I'm really sorry we didn't let you know sooner...there was so much going on...I had my Amice ring off when the riot started."

"You okay?" asked Luna as she pushed her away to look at her face.

"Yeah...Ginny managed to get my ring on pretty quick but then we ran into Draco as we headed into the woods and he really annoyed me, and then the Dark Mark got cast really close to where we were standing and then we had to watch as the interrogated a scared house elf."

"Don't forget being accused of casting the mark and having twenty Ministry wands pointed at us," added Ginny.

"Okay...I guess I can understand how you forgot to let me know."

"And we were worried about how telling Ron was going to go…" added Ginny.

"How did it go?" Luna asked as she went to sit on the bed.

"Badly enough that he's been kicked out of the house and, if he doesn't make amends by the end of the school year, he will be disowned," Ginny told her as she sat next to her on the bed.

Hermione sat on Luna's other side and pulled her close.

"I'm really sorry I didn't let you know sooner…" she said and then kissed Luna on the cheek.

"We missed you Looney…" Ginny said as she kissed Luna's other cheek.

"Yeah, yeah...I missed you too…" Luna sighed and flopped back on the bed. "I read the Prophet as soon as it arrived-even though I hadn't felt you guys, it was like I knew something was wrong…"

"And then you didn't get a response right away because we went and took a nap as soon as we got home," Hermione shook her head. "We need to come up with some better way to stay in touch when we're apart…"

She was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Dinner is almost ready," came Molly's voice.

"We'll be right down, Mom," replied Ginny.

"Luna...your vault is set up and has fifteen hundred galleons in it and I withdrew five hundred for you," Hermione told Luna as they walked down the stairs.

"Thanks...but they doesn't make up for not letting me know you were okay sooner."

"No," Hermione leaned over and whispered in her ear, "but since it's our last night with you for a while we definitely plan on making it up to you tonight."

"I don't know, Hermione…I'm still pretty angry," Luna teased.

"Then we'll just have to try really hard," Ginny teased back.

"Other than Ron being Ron...did you guys have a good week?" asked Luna.

"Pretty good-went to Diagon Alley with Mom on Wednesday and got all new things for school…" started Ginny but she was interrupted by Luna.

"Good job, Hermione...I was worried they were going to be more stubborn about accepting your offer."

"I did have to talk them into taking the full ten but they accepted after Arthur asked me if I loved Ginny," said Hermione. "I guess he needed to hear it for himself to believe I really don't have any ulterior motives for giving them the money-that it isn't an attempt to buy their approval."

"Why would they think that?" asked Luna.

"It was one of the insults Ron threw at my Mother when she went to talk to him...it's what got him kicked out of the house," explained Ginny.

"Harry really stood up for us with Ron though...he was brilliant," said Hermione smiling as they walked towards Harry, Sirius and Remus.

"You're looking very well Professor Lupin," said Ginny smiling. It was true, they had never seen him looking happier or healthier.

"Thanks to you and Harry," he said as he looked at Hermione and Harry. "You gave me back the best friend I thought I'd lost...and whatever the three of you said to Sirius this summer? Well thank you for that as well."

Harry looked to Hermione questioningly.

"One of those things you can't explain?" asked Harry.

"We can actually but I think dinner is ready," replied Hermione as they went to join the table set up in the yard.

"Where's Ron at?" Remus asked conversationally.

"Ron will not be joining us," replied Molly in a tone that suggested she didn't want to talk about it.

Dinner was a pretty quiet affair until Molly brought out the cake and then explained why they were celebrating.

"This party tonight is in honour of Ginny and Luna who will be skipping third year and joining Harry and Hermione in the fourth year," Molly told everyone smiling. "And this party is also to thank Hermione for helping them do it and for making it possible, for the first time ever, to provide the three of you-Ginny, Fred and George-with all new robes and textbooks for the new school year."

The twins looked to Hermione in shock.

"It's just money I feel your family is entitled to because I wouldn't have it if it weren't for Ginny," she explained.

"And, as soon as everything settles down at the Ministry, your Mother and I are taking a second honeymoon," said Arthur to general applause.

"So, Ron's not getting new stuff then?" asked Fred.

"No...he doesn't deserve to benefit from Hermione's generosity after treating her and Ginny so poorly," replied Molly. "And don't tell him about Ginny skipping a grade-he can find out tomorrow with the rest of the students."

**A/N Hey folks...been really busy and very exhausted from my move this week, I still have to clean the old place but I hope to have the next chapter posted by Saturday at the latest...thanks all for your patience!**


	31. Chapter 31-Back to Hogwarts

When Ginny woke the next morning she was laying on her back with Luna and Hermione on her shoulders, each with a leg across her and their hands on her stomach. She sighed and smiled. "A year ago," she thought, "I never imagined this would be possible." She turned her head and kissed Luna on the forehead and when she turned to kiss Hermione's she found herself drawn into a long and passionate kiss.

"Good morning," said Luna brightly as she waited for them to stop kissing and look at her. "I'm going to miss sharing a bed with you guys-I always wake up feeling great."

"I'm thinking Padma will be happy to take your mind off it," Ginny teased then kissed Luna.

"You still angry at us for not letting you know we were okay sooner?" asked Hermione.

"No, I suppose not...I think you both adequately reminded me how much you love me last night," Luna replied, blushing. "But...if there's a next time-if we're separated and something happens, I'm one of the first people you contact."

"We promise," they replied together.

Hermione looked at the time and then said: "I want to take a quick shower before we leave...so we should probably get up."

Ginny frowned and looked at Luna.

"Why are you feeling so nervous?" she asked her.

"I'm not."

"You are...and you're projecting it too," Hermione stated.

"Okay...fine...I am," Luna admitted as she sat up. "I'm nervous about seeing Padma-I'm scared her feelings for me might have changed."

All three of them got out of bed.

"How many letters did you get from Padma this summer?" asked Hermione as she gathered her clothes.

"Almost one a week," replied Luna.

"And in all those letters did she ever give you reason to think her feelings for you had changed?" asked Ginny.

"No?" Luna said uncertainly.

"No," they replied firmly and went to hug her.

Hermione reached up and ran her fingers along Luna's face before kissing her.

"We're really going to miss this part of you," sighed Hermione as she pulled herself from their arms. "I'll be right back-I just want a quick shower," she said as she grabbed her clothes and then kissed Ginny on her way out of the room.

Luna tried to pull herself from Ginny's arms but she didn't seem to want let her go.

"Don't I get one last kiss too?" Ginny asked softly.

Luna smiled and kissed her briefly.

"Still feels weird kissing you when Hermione isn't here," Luna said, smiling as she pulled away from Ginny and began getting changed. "It's cute how she always makes sure to kiss you after she kisses me."

Ginny blushed slightly.

"The morning after the lake-she told me she always would…" she admitted.

"Because, even though she likes kissing me, she wants to remind you that you're her one and only," Luna replied as she pulled a shirt over her head. "How have you been coping, I mean, with Ron and everything?"

"We didn't see much of him after Mom threw him out," said Ginny smiling. "He is going to pissed tonight…"

"When he sees the three of you in new robes and finds out you're skipping a grade?" asked Luna.

"Can you imagine the look on his face when all three of us show up together for our first class?" asked Ginny, laughing.

"That's going to be a tough one to explain to Padma...why I'm not attending classes with the Ravenclaws," Luna sighed. "I hate having to lie to her."

"Tell her we were given a choice-they wanted to keep you and I together because we're at least a year younger than everyone else in our classes-you choose to attend Gryffindor classes because you knew I'd be miserable without Hermione," Ginny suggested.

"I guess that's close to true...plus we made the decision before I hooked up with Padma."

"And Gryffindors share a few classes with the Ravenclaws and I know she's the reason you wanted to take Ancient Runes," said Ginny, laughing lightly when Luna blushed slightly.

"I wonder how long it'll be before he comes to his senses," said Luna, trying to change the subject.

Hermione had just returned from her shower and asked: "Who? Ron?" When Luna nodded she continued; "He might just be smart enough to realise that, if he doesn't, not only will he not have many friends, he won't have a home to come back to next spring-that's an awful lot to give up because of his anger at us."

"You really think he won't have many friends?" Luna asked.

"I think, for a lot of people, it won't even matter why he and Harry aren't speaking-most people will choose Harry over Ron," Hermione responded. "Or he might just learn to fake it well enough to get back into everyone's good graces...except ours of course, 'cause I'll be able to tell if he's being sincere or not."

"Do you think there's a chance of that happening?' asked Luna.

"Maybe...it's going to be a pretty miserable year for him if he doesn't...what with all three of us in his classes and not hiding how we feel about each other...he's going to have grow up or he won't have anyone."

There was a knock on the door and Mr Weasley stuck his head in the door.

"I won't be able to go to King's Cross with you...I have to run off on a Ministry errand," he said then went to hug Ginny. "Have a good year...let us know if Ron gives you a hard time."

"I will Dad...but you needn't worry, we know how to deal with Ron," Ginny assured him.

He nodded and looked to Hermione.

"Thank you again, Hermione...for the gold and for taking care of Ginny," he said smiling warmly.

"We take care of each other...Ron's just one git in a school of hundreds...should be pretty easy to ignore him," replied Hermione.

"That's a good way of looking at it," he said, smiling. "Have a good year."

"Thanks, Arthur, I hope you and Molly get a chance to take that vacation soon," said Hermione as he rushed out.

"Arthur and Molly?" asked Luna.

"They told me when they accepted Ginny's share that, even though I'm not officially part of the family yet, that I should consider myself as good as-and asked me to use their first names," replied Hermione with a shrug.

Ginny looked outside and sighed.

"It sure is miserable outside," she commented.

"Rainy days just make the sunny days brighter," said Luna in her best Looney voice.

"Practicing already?" said Hermione laughing.

"Not really...I'm thinking this year I'm just going to drop the act...unless someone annoys me, of course...I mean really, why keep people away anymore when I can block out their emotions?" Luna asked rhetorically.

"And those of us who know you well already know it's just an act," said Ginny smiling.

"Not to mention there's so much about ourselves that we have to hide from just about everyone-it's just tiring," added Luna.

…

The girls had joined everyone, minus Ron, in the kitchen for breakfast. Sirius and Remus had apparated to their home in London for the night but returned in time to take them all to King's Cross. They packed the twins trunks and Harry's into the back of the SUV. They had assumed Arthur would be driving the second car so a very weary Remus offered to drive Sirius' car while he drove the SUV.

Molly, the twins and Ron piled into the car with Remus while Harry and the girls rode with Sirius.

As soon as they were on their way Harry turned to the girls and asked: "So how come you saw Sirius this summer?"

"Remember what I said about a castle disguised as a cottage?" asked Hermione and then continued when he nodded: "We spent the summer studying with Professor McGonagall at her cottage-it's set in the bottom of a valley and the whole place is protected magically-we saw Sirius when he came to drop off Buckbeak."

"What's she like...outside of school, I mean?" asked Harry curiously.

"When we were busy studying she was very much like the Professor we all know and fear a little," started Ginny.

"But outside of that?" continued Hermione. "She's very warm and kind...and an absolute mush ball whenever Rosmerta's around."

"That's really hard to picture," said Harry shaking his head.

"It does take some getting used to," admitted Luna.

"But she set up some really great things for our spare time," said Ginny wistfully. "She set up a Quidditch Pitch for me, a fully decked out studio for Luna and her painting…"

"And let me guess...a library for Hermione?" joked Harry.

"Oh you think you know me so well, don't you Harry?" Hermione teased.

"I thought I did," he joked back. "This time last year I didn't realise you had more money the Malfoys and were in love with a girl."

"I didn't know I was in love with Ginny this time last year," Hermione admitted.

"It's really thanks to you and Ron not talking to her last year...it was part of the reason she started hanging out with us in the first place," said Ginny.

"Speaking of Ron-has he tried to talk to you yet?" asked Luna.

"I doubt he will...he's angry with me for siding with you guys and I'm not exactly ready to let him off the hook yet either…" Harry paused when Sirius began laughing. "What?" Harry asked him.

"I told Remus what happened...He's going to be doing everything he can to make Ron as uncomfortable as possible on the drive to King's Cross," replied Sirius.

"Like what?" asked Ginny curiously.

"Talking to your mother about how happy you two are and how happy he is now that we're finally together," he replied laughing.

"Why didn't you two get together when you were younger?" asked Luna.

"It was a crazy time-filled with fear-Voldemort was getting stronger...we fooled around a bit but there was too much else going on to give it our full attention," he paused to briefly look at Harry. "Your Dad kept encouraging us to give it a real try though…"

"Well at least you're together now, right?" asked Hermione.

"Thanks to you three reminding me to make every day count," replied Sirius. "What have you guys got planned for Ron?"

"I think, for the most part, we're just going to pretend he doesn't exist," replied Luna.

"Sounds like a plan," said Sirius.

"I think the twins are planning to make his life difficult," admitted Harry. "I think they wanted to start while we were still at the Burrow but I think they decided to wait until they got to school...more impact."

"I can't wait to see the look on his face when he realises we have new stuff and he doesn't because of the things he said," said Ginny.

"He's pretty thick," said Harry. "It'll probably just make him madder...and reinforce his belief that Hermione is manipulating the rest of the Weasley's with money."

"You're welcome to hang out with us Harry," offered Luna.

"Don't get me wrong, you guys are great...but hanging out with two couples? Not necessarily my idea of fun," replied Harry, smiling. "I think I might try to make better friends with Dean and Neville."

"I like Neville...he's a nice boy," said Luna.

"Yeah, I like Neville too, but I can talk to Dean about Quidditch," Harry told them.

"I wonder who Ron will end up hanging out with," Ginny said thoughtfully then added: "Not that I care."

"You do care, Gin, so do I...that's why the things he said hurt so much," Hermione said and then kissed the back of the hand she was holding. "He's still your brother and he was once my friend...if a random person had said the things he did-it wouldn't have bothered us so much."

Sirius pulled the truck in behind the car Remus was driving when they reached King's Cross. Ron was struggling with Pig's cage and his trunk as no one was offering to help him.

"Where are your trunks anyways?" asked Harry as they followed behind Ron in the station.

"Dumbledore officiated at Professor McGonagall's wedding so we followed him to Hogwarts the next day and dropped off anything we wouldn't need until school," Hermione replied.

"What about the rest of your stuff?" he asked.

"This backpack is a lot bigger than it looks," Hermione said as she pointed to it. "Ginny and Luna gave it to me for Christmas last year because of all the books I was carrying. It has an undetectable extension charm on it," she paused at his bemused expression. "It means it has all three of our things plus mine and Ginny's brooms...and it barely weighs anything."

"That's really cool," said Harry.

Hermione, Ginny and Luna passed through the barrier to platform nine and three quarters together, Harry, Sirius and Lupin right behind them.

Luna scanned for and found Padma right away-Ginny and Luna watched as Luna began weaving through the crowd to find Padma-who held Luna at arm's length, took her hand and led her onto the train.

"Wonder what that was about," whispered Ginny to Hermione.

"Maybe her parents don't approve?" Hermione whispered back.

They all hugged Mrs Weasley and said goodbye to Sirius, who was getting as many odd looks as Harry normally did, and Remus then boarded the train.

"Let's go find Luna and Padma...you going to ride with us Harry?" Ginny asked him.

"I'm going to see if I can track down Neville or Dean...might as well as get started trying to replace Ron," replied Harry.

"Shouldn't be too difficult to find a better friend than him," remarked Ginny.

"Unless Ron got to them first and put a different spin on everything," he replied sighing. "I might end up coming to find you guys after all."

As they watched him make his way down the train Hermione scanned for and found Luna and Padma. "C'mon…" she said as she took Ginny's hand and led her down the train.

The found the compartment where Luna was and found the shade down.

"_Can we come in?" _Hermione thought to Luna before she opened the door.

"_Sure,"_ Luna replied.

Hermione reached and opened the door to find Luna and Padma cuddling on one of the benches.

"I was wondering where you two got to...good summer?" asked Padma as Ginny and Hermione went to sit across from them.

"We thought we'd give you too a few minutes alone," replied Hermione.

"And we had an amazing summer...you?" added Ginny.

"It was okay, missed Luna-a lot," Padma replied and shook her head. "My parents aren't happy I'm dating someone-they think I'm too young and they're worried Luna will distract me from my studies."

"They didn't have a problem with Luna being a girl?" asked Ginny.

"Parvarti isn't too thrilled-she thinks everyone will assume she's gay because I am," she sighed. "My parents don't care that Luna's a girl-they don't want me dating anyone, period."

"That's why you stopped Luna from hugging you on the platform?" asked Ginny.

"I told them I was going to date Luna with or without their approval-but there's no need to rub it in their faces," she paused to kiss Luna. "I'll just have to prove to them that I can be with Luna and still do well in my classes."

"Speaking of classes-they wanted to keep me and Ginny together so I'll be attending most of my classes with the Gryffindors," Luna smiled. "I couldn't split up these two," she said indicating her friends, "but I'll be taking Ancient Runes with you."

"I guess that's better than nothing," Padma replied pouting.

…

When they pulled into Hogsmeade station it was still pouring rain and they were greeted by a loud clap of thunder as they stepped off the train.

"Hi, Hagrid!" they heard Harry yell. They were pleased to see that he seemed to be hanging out with Neville.

"All righ', Harry?" Hagrid bellowed back, waving. "See yeh at the feast if we don' drown!"

"Oooh, I wouldn't fancy crossing the lake in this weather," said Hermione admantly. "C'mon let's get a carriage before we get soaked to the skin."

They walked slowly behind the rest of the crowd clamouring towards the Thestral pulled carriages and were able to claim one for themselves.

"How are you with public displays of affection?" Luna asked Padma quietly as their carriage pulled up in front of Hogwarts.

"I have every intention of holding your hand in public and even kissing you-I really don't care what anyone thinks, not even my sister," Padma replied firmly.

They walked into the Entrance Hall behind Ron who was complaining; "Blimey," said Ron, shaking his head and sending water everywhere, "if that keeps up the lake's going to overflow. I'm soak - ARRGH!"

Peeves the Poltergeist was throwing water balloons at the arriving students and had dropped on Ron's head. The next was aimed at Hermione who ducked and, with surreptitious wave of her hand, made a second balloon land on Ron's head.

The four girls began laughing and he turned to face them, his face very red with anger, until it was replaced with shock as he noticed Ginny's brand new school robes.

He looked like he was about to say something when an angry voice yelled: "PEEVES! Peeves, come down here at ONCE!"

Professor McGonagall came running out of the Great Hall, slipped on all the water, and grabbed Hermione, the closest student, around the neck to keep herself from falling.

"Ouch - sorry, Miss Granger -"

"That's all right, Professor!" Hermione gasped, and then thought to her, "_It's nice to see you too."_

Minerva smiled slightly and then looked up at Peeves, her eyes narrowed.

"Peeves, get down here NOW!" she yelled.

"Not doing nothing!" cackled Peeves, lobbing a water bomb at several fifth-year girls, who screamed and dived into the Great Hall. "Already wet, aren't they? Little squirts! Wheeeeeeeeee!" And he aimed another bomb at a group of second years who had just arrived.

"I shall call the headmaster!" shouted Professor McGonagall. "I'm warning you, Peeves -" Peeves stuck out his tongue, threw the last of his water bombs into the air, and zoomed off up the marble staircase, cackling insanely.

"Well, move along, then!" said Professor McGonagall sharply to the bedraggled crowd. "Into the Great Hall, come on!"

The four girls slipped and slid their way across the Entrance Hall and into the Great Hall. Hermione and Ginny hugged both Padma and Luna before they left for the Ravenclaw table together. Hermione and Ginny found seats as far away from Ron as possible, the twins, in their brand new school robes sat down across from them.

They noticed Ron looking at them, a small frown on his face when Harry sat down with them as well.

"How was your train ride Harry?" asked Hermione.

"I was hanging out with Neville...Ron tried to call a truce-I asked him if he was ready to apologize to you guys or mother-he left in a huff," replied Harry. "He really can't seem to understand why I'd rather hang out with you guys instead of him-he can't even understand why I'm so angry with him," he said then looked down the table at Ron, "I'm thinking he's noticed your new robes though."

Hermione scanned the staff table and locked eyes with her father.

"_I'd like to meet with you in your quarters after the feast,"_ he thought to her.

She smiled, nodded slightly then whispered to Ginny that her father would be paying them a visit.

They watched as Minerva led the very wet first years past them and up to the front of the Hall. The Sorting Hat sung it's song and sorted the students into their houses.

Once everyone was fed and the remaining food had disappeared from the table, Dumbledore stood to address the students as a hush fell over the hall.

"So!" said Dumbledore, smiling around at them all. "Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices.

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it."

The corners of Dumbledore's mouth twitched. He continued, "As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year.

"I would like you all to join me in congratulating two of our students who, with the assistance of a third, have succeeded in skipping the third year and will be joining the fourth year," he smiled. "Please, put your hands together for Miss Luna Lovegood of Ravenclaw house and Miss Ginny Weasley of Gryffindor house and Miss Hermione Granger who was instrumental in their success."

There was a round of very loud applause from the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables, a smattering of applause from the Hufflepuff table and silence from the Slytherin's. Ron looked down at the table at them frowning.

Once the applause died out, Dumbledore continued: "It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

"What?" Harry gasped. He looked around at Ginny and Hermione.

"Don't worry, Harry," Hermione whispered to him and the twins who were looking very angry, "I already have permission to set up an unofficial tournament for the year-not house teams just whoever wants to play."

Dumbledore continued unaware that he said anything to upset at least a good portion of the student body; "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy - but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts -"

He was interrupted by a loud clap of thunder as the doors to Great Hall swung open to reveal a very disfigured man standing in the doorway and leaning on a staff. Dressed in a black traveling cloak, he shook out his hair and walked up to the staff table, a dull thud echoing on every other step.

He went to greet Dumbledore and after shaking his hand and speaking quietly with him a moment, he took a seat at the staff table. They watched as he pulled a plate of sausages towards him, speared one on the end his knife, sniffed it, then began eating.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" said Dumbledore brightly into the silence. "Professor Moody."

Normally new staff were greeted by a round of applause but only Dumbledore and Hagrid clapped, stopping quickly when they realised no one else had joined in.

"Moody?" Harry muttered to Fred. "Mad-Eye Moody? The one your dad went to help this morning?"

"Must be," said Fred in a low, awed voice.

"What happened to him?" Hermione whispered. "What happened to his face?"

"Dunno," George whispered back, watching Moody with fascination.

Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"As I was saying," he said, smiling at the sea of students before him, all of whom were still gazing transfixed at Mad-Eye Moody, "we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" said Fred loudly.

The tension that had filled the Hall ever since Moody's arrival suddenly broke. Nearly everyone laughed, and Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively.

"I am not joking, Mr. Weasley," he said, "though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar."

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat loudly.

"Er - but maybe this is not the time…no…" said Dumbledore, "where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament…well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely.

"The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities - until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued."

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament," Dumbledore continued, "none of which has been very successful. However, our own departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger.

"The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

"I'm going for it!" Fred Weasley hissed down the table, his face lit with enthusiasm at the prospect of such glory and riches.

Hermione shook her head and waited for her father to let the other shoe drop.

"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts," he said, "the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age - that is to say, seventeen years or older - will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This -" Dumbledore raised his voice slightly, for several people had made noises of outrage at these words, and the Weasley twins were suddenly looking furious - "is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion." His light blue eyes twinkled as they flickered over Fred's and George's mutinous faces. "I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen.

"The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

He sat down again and turned to talk to Mad-Eye Moody. There was a lot of noise as everyone pushed back the benches and started towards the doors to the entrance hall.

Ginny and Hermione waited for Luna and Padma and then fell in behind the still complaining Weasley twins.

"They can't do that!" said George who staring angrily at Dumbledore. "We're seventeen in April, why can't we have a shot?"

"They're not stopping me entering," said Fred stubbornly, as he also frowned towards the staff table. "The champions'll get to do all sorts of stuff you'd never be allowed to do normally. And a thousand Galleons prize money!"

"Come on," said Hermione, "we'll be the only ones left here if you don't move."

They finally set off towards the entrance hall, Fred and George pushing their way through the crowd. The girls deciding to hang back and let the majority of crowd exit before they joined them. They had ascended the first staircase to find Ron arguing with the twins.

"Don't all of see?" Ron hissed at them. "That stupid dyke is buying all of you...first Ginny, then Mom and Dad...now you!"

Before anyone else could react Padma had pinned Ron to the wall with a spell from her wand.

"How dare you!" she spat at him as she walked up to him, her wand pointed at his face, "We might be dykes...but how dare you call Hermione stupid, you ignorant prat-not only is she top in our year she managed to help your sister and Luna do something no one else has ever done before and skip a grade."

A whole crowd of people had stopped to watch the exchange between Padma and Ron.

"You're just pissed that we all got girlfriends before you did," said Padma as she let him down and reached for Luna's hand.

"Really, Ron, if you want insult us you're going have to do a lot better than that," Hermione hissed at him as she walked by.

They walked away, leaving him in a stunned heap on the ground.

"Thanks, Padma…" said Hermione as they neared Ravenclaw tower, "I probably wouldn't have been quite so nice to him."

Luna went to hug her best friends after Hermione had handed her bag from inside of her backpack.

"You two have a good night," she smiled. "We'll see you in the morning?"

They nodded and smiled.

"You two have a good night too," said Ginny with a wink.

They walked slowly to Gryffindor tower.

"He's really not making life any easier for himself is he?" asked Ginny quietly.

"No...it was cool of Padma to confront him though-I think he's going to find he won't have many supporters," replied Hermione.

They entered the Gryffindor common room and headed directly for their dorms.

They stopped outside of Ginny's dorm room-Hermione kissing her briefly before ascending the stairs to her own room.

Ginny entered her room, grabbed her pajamas and then lay on her bed, thought the word 'Sanctuary'

and found herself laying next to Hermione moments later. She turned on her side and pulled her into a deep kiss stopping only when there was a knock on the door and Albus entered.

Hermione crawled off the bed and went to hug her father.

"How are you two fairing? I heard Ron didn't take the news well," he said as he stepped away from Hermione and went to take a seat.

"That would be an understatement," replied Hermione as she and Ginny sat on the couch across from him.

"My mom kicked him out and told him if he doesn't smarten up by next spring he'll be disowned," added Ginny.

"That is unfortunate...Harry took it well though?" he asked.

"Really well...and he's not talking to Ron either," replied Hermione. "I'm guessing you want to know about Harry's dream?"

He nodded.

"Shall I just show you what I saw as he was talking about it?" Hermione asked and then took his hand when he nodded.

He shook his head sadly after he had seen the memory.

"I believe, my dear, you are correct in thinking Harry's dream wasn't just a dream," he sighed. "I, unlike most of my colleagues pay attention to the Muggle newspaper...and yes, a man was killed the night Harry had his dream, in a little village called Little Hangleton."

"But if you know where Tom is...why not track him down and kill him now?" asked Ginny.

"Because, as I told you, we unfortunately need to let him regain his body in order to truly finish him," Albus replied sadly.

"There's something more you're not telling us," stated Hermione.

"There is, but it is only speculation at the moment and if I'm correct, far too dangerous for you to know," he looked to his daughter. "Did you tell Harry you suspect it was more than a dream?"

"No...I didn't want to frighten him anymore than he already is and he didn't remember most of what I showed you," Hermione studied her father a moment. "Do you have a theory as to why Harry saw this?"

"I do...but it is nothing more than a theory at this time…" he sighed as he stood. "You two have a good night and I will be announcing, Hermione, at breakfast tomorrow morning, that you intend to plan an unofficial Quidditch tournament." he smiled as Hermione stood and went to give him a hug.

"Have a goodnight…" he said again as he headed towards the door.

"You too, Dad," Hermione replied as she watched him leave.

"You know...I'm not sure I'll ever get used to you calling him 'Dad'," teased Ginny.

They both quickly changed into their pajamas and then crawled into bed.

"So...we really going to ignore Ron?" Ginny asked as she lay her head in Hermione's shoulder.

"I'll leave him alone if he leaves us alone," replied Hermione.

Ginny propped herself up on an elbow to look at her.

"It's going to be an interesting year, that's for sure…" she said before kissing Hermione.

"I just wish we go after Tom now…" Hermione said with a sigh.

"I know, but dear-old-dad has his reasons…"

"Doesn't make be feel any better knowing Tom's back in the country biding his time," sighed Hermione as she tucked some hair behind Ginny's ear. "I guess all we can do is wait and prepare."

"And make the most of every day," Ginny reminded her.

"Every day I spend with you is making the most of every day…." Hermione started to say but was interrupted when Ginny kissed her again.

Ginny pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"I really love that I get to kiss when you say something so sweet that it makes me want to kiss you."

**A/N Okay, I lied...y'all lucked out...got a couple of busy days ahead of me though so I'm not sure when the next chapter will be posted.**


	32. Chapter 32-Together Again

**A/N it's kind of a short one folks but I wanted to slip in a little Luna detour...**

Luna and Padma ascended the stairs to their dorms, Luna pulling her into her room when they reached it.

"I made you something," she explained as Padma went to sit on her bed. She took a small painting from inside her trunk, waving her hand over it to return it to it's normal size, as she walked over to Padma.

"Did you just do silent wandless magic?" Padma asked, clearly shocked. "I thought I saw Hermione redirect that balloon at Ron."

"We finished our studies early so we started learning…we're only able to do small stuff though," Luna explained as she sat next to Padma and handed her the painting.

"Wow...Luna...just...wow," she stammered. "I knew you painted but...wow."

The painting Luna had given her was of their first kiss in Rowena's Room.

"So, um...my bed or yours?" asked Luna, blushing slightly.

"Let's go up to mine-I have something for you too," said Padma as she stood.

"Okay, I'll meet you upstairs…" Luna replied and kissed her, "I'm just going to get changed and place the charms on the bed."

"See you soon," Padma replied smiling.

Luna watched her leave then sat back down on her bed, sighing.

"Stupid. Stupid. Stupid," she chastised herself. She'd used silent wandless magic in front of Padma-and so had Hermione. True, Padma was almost as smart as Hermione so it shouldn't come as a surprise that she'd noticed...but non-verbal magic was one thing-most adult wizards could do it to some degree. But wandless magic? She highly doubted that few could do it with the ease they did and never mind the fact they were teenagers who had only started a month ago.

She needed to talk to Hermione and Ginny. She scanned for their emotions and found they were asleep. She got up, changed quickly into her pajamas, and then went to lay on the bed and was transported instantly to their shared quarters.

She sat up and found that her friends had fallen asleep on the couch. She quickly walked over and gently shook them awake.

"What?" said Hermione sleepily as she sat up and out of Ginny's arms.

"I needed to talk to you both quickly," Luna explained.

"Something that can't wait until morning?" Ginny asked as she sat up and stretched.

"We need to be more careful with our wandless magic-I resized Padma's painting in front of her and she noticed when you redirected the water balloon at Ron."

"Is that all? I still don't see why that couldn't wait 'till morning," teased Ginny.

Hermione smiled, stood, then went to hug Luna.

"We missed you too-but I think it's more than that," Hermione smiled. "You've been benefiting from our power sharing all summer, and then we spent almost a week apart and then last night… you've become accustomed to the extra power...your body craves it when we're away from you…"

"Like a drug…" added Ginny, thoughtfully.

"So what do we do about it?" asked Luna.

"I'm hoping just being together all day will be enough eventually...I think maybe, it's bad right now, because of the summer and, um, last night…" Hermione trailed off, blushing at the memory.

"We'll talk about it this weekend-I was only supposed to be get changed, Padma's waiting."

Hermione waved her hand over her and Luna suddenly found her hair was damp.

"Tell her you decided to take a quick shower," explained Hermione.

"Thanks for the alibi, I guess," Luna replied sighing.

"I know it's hard Luna, having to hide so much from Padma," said Ginny as she went hug her.

"No...what really sucks is having to hide all this from my Dad," she replied.

"That we understand," said Hermione as she went to hug them both.

Luna broke the hug and kissed them both briefly.

"Sorry...habit," Luna said blushing as she went and hopped on her bed-reappearing seconds later back in her dorm room.

She cast a disillusionment charm on herself and then carefully opened the drapes and checked to see if her dorm mates were sleeping. She quietly crawled out of bed and tiptoed towards the door which opened just as she reached it-apparently of it's own accord.

"Padma?" Luna whispered.

"Luna?" came a whispered replied.

"C'mon," Luna said quietly as she tried to take her hand, missed, and grabbed something else-

Padma's behind.

"Oh, this is stupid," Padma sighed as she took off her disillusionment charm. "There's no need tor us both to be invisible," she said holding her hand out to Luna.

Luna was very grateful for being invisible as she could feel herself blushing and she was sure the desire she felt would also be clearly evident. She couldn't help but notice that Padma's sheer nightdress was hugging her maturing body in all the right places.

"No...go ahead...it'll look weird," Luna whispered.

In truth she knew it was unlikely they'd run into anyone on the stairs-what she really wanted was an excuse to walk behind Padma and enjoy the view.

As they ascended the stairs to Padma's room Luna found herself wondering how she was going to be able to take things slowly with Padma-especially after all the things she had done with her best friends over the summer. No, they hadn't gone any further than they had at the lake-but they had had a few very intense snogging sessions.

She shook her head. "No...I'm not going to let myself guilty about it," she thought.

Hermione's theory made a lot of sense-it certainly explained why she craved their touch.

"Well," she thought, "if it's like a drug maybe I can wean myself off it."

She also realised that, although Padma was physically older than her- she, Luna, was emotionally older because of her two best friends.

Luna sighed loudly enough for Padma to turn and frown in her direction before quietly opening her dorm room door.

As soon as they had made it the bed Padma closed the drapes and cast her charms to ensure they wouldn't be disturbed or discovered. She turned her wand on Luna, removed the disillusionment charm and then kissed her passionately.

Luna gently pushed her back on to the bed then broke the kiss so she could look at her.

"What's bothering you little one?" Padma asked softly.

"That, for one...please stop calling me that-Professor McGonagall calls her house elf 'little one'," Luna explained as began tracing Padma's face with her fingers.

"I'm sorry...I didn't know."

"It's okay-I didn't realise at first why it bugged me," Luna reassured her and then kissed her softly.

"So what else is bugging you?"

"Padma...you know I really like you, right?"

She nodded and then asked: "And you know how much I like you, right?"

Luna nodded and smiled before saying: "I was hoping you're okay with taking things slowly-

physically, I mean?"

"What's your birthdate?" Padma asked.

"February sixteenth, why?"

"Seriously?" Luna nodded. "Me too," she laughed, "what year?"

"1981, you?"

"1980…" Padma replied.

"What does that have to do with what I asked?"

"I just wanted to make the point that I'm not much older than you-I want to take things slowly too," Padma paused to kiss her, then continued: "And I want to take my time to get to know you better."

"I'd really like that," replied Luna, smiling.

"Was it hard? Being around the lovebirds all summer?"

"Yes and no - they did their best to control themselves around me but it really made me miss you more," Luna admitted.

"What's with their wedding rings?" Padma asked.

Luna laughed.

"They're not wedding rings, they're Promise Rings and they charmed in such a way that it forces them to take things slowly but also let's them feel satisfied with what they can do."

"Seems a little extreme...I mean, they're our age," Padma commented.

"It's different for them," Luna began explaining shaking her head slightly, "Ginny's been in love with Hermione and thinking about her that way for a little over two years-and Ginny may only be thirteen too but, after what happened in her first year, she feels older. Hermione is almost fifteen and the rings were her idea. She respects that Ginny is two years younger than her...but they feel so strongly for each other that yes, they needed help."

"But how is that so different from us?" Padma asked with a hint of sadness. "I mean-I think I could be falling for you and I've been thinking about you for almost two years…"

"Do you believe in soulmates?" Luna asked her.

"One person in the whole world you're destined to be with?" Padma asked skeptically.

"Well, yes, but it's more than that-it's one soul split in two and Ginny and Hermione? They're soulmates," at the look of doubt on Padma's face she continued: "When they were apart at the beginning of the summer they were both miserable and in physical pain-even last Christmas before Hermione figured out how she felt-it was hard on them and it's the other reason they got the rings….they help with the separation."

"So...I'm not your soulmate?" Padma asked, unable to hide her sadness this time.

"Most people never meet their soulmates...it doesn't mean they can't be happy," she smiled, thinking of Minerva. "Professor McGonagall met her soulmate when she was our age but she died very young and, even though it took a while, she's found love again and she's happy."

She kissed Padma softly.

"I didn't mean to make you sad-I just wanted to explain about their rings and why they felt it necessary to get them," said Luna softly.

"If they're really soulmates...why wait?"

"Partially because of their age difference-Hermione wants to wait until Ginny turns fifteen," she kissed Padma again. "I just want you to know…" she started as she slowly ran her hand down Padma's chest, across her breast and then coming to rest it on her hip. She had followed her hand's progress with her eyes and then looked back into her eyes-almost regretting her promise to the others to wait until she was fifteen. "that waiting? After being around those two all summer...not going to be easy."

"Nice to hear," Padma said smiling. "But, uh, slowly forward?"

Luna smiled and kissed her again.

"Make our fifteenth and sixteenth birthdays memorable?" Luna asked.

"Sounds good to me," Padma said and pulled her down for another kiss. "And it's nice to hear you planning that far ahead for us."

"And I'm glad that it doesn't scare you to hear me admit I'm thinking that far ahead for us," Luna replied before kissing her again.

"This?" Padma said softly as she reversed their positions, "falling asleep in your arms and waking with you in mine? _This_ makes me happy…"


	33. Chapter 33-Broken Fences

**A/N Hey folks...hope this was worth the wait...I'll be starting the next chapter soon and hope to have it posted tonight or tomorrow morning...enjoy!**

When Ginny and Hermione exited Gryffindor Tower the next morning they found Padma and Luna waiting for them.

"You two have a good night?" asked Ginny as she hugged Luna.

"We did...look what Padma got me…" Luna replied as she showed them her wrist where a shiny new silver bracelet had joined her unicorn bracelet.

"That's really pretty," said Hermione.

"Well...I noticed the one you gave her, Ginny, and I wanted her to have one from me that was different...I bought it while I was in Italy this summer," explained Padma.

"Actually...my other bracelet is from both of them," Luna clarified.

"That makes sense...I noticed all three of you have the same bracelets," Padma replied.

They had reached the Entrance Hall and found a large group of people crowded around a large notice announcing the unofficial Quidditch tournament that Hermione was planning. Katie Bell noticed them and let out a cheer...the entire crowd joining in when they noticed a very embarrassed Hermione.

Katie and Angelina walked over and hugged Hermione.

"Thanks, Hermione...I think I'd of lost my mind without Quidditch this year...how in the world did you come up with the plan when we only found out about the Triwizard last night?" asked Katie.

"I heard a rumor this summer about it and really, there's no need to thank me...I planned it mostly so Ginny and I could play," explained Hermione.

"I thought you didn't like Quidditch, Hermione, since when do you play?" Angelina asked.

"Ginny taught me this summer…" replied Hermione as they entered the Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor table with Padma and Luna, Katie and Angelina joining them.

"She's becoming a really good Keeper," said Ginny proudly as Fred, George and Harry joined them.

"You know," Harry started as he reached for the pumpkin juice, "we've already got a pretty good team right here if you two join us," he said as he indicated Angelina and Katie.

"Remember though...it's supposed to be just for fun," Hermione reminded them.

"Sure," said George.

"But what's more fun than winning?" Fred asked.

"Are the Slytherin's going to be allowed to play?" asked Harry.

"If they want...but they'll have to respect the modified rules...anyone who purposely hurts another player will be banned from playing for a time to be determined by the severity of their infraction," replied Hermione.

"I thought this was the 'Gryffindor' table," they heard someone mutter behind them.

"You're the only one who has a problem with a couple of Ravenclaws sitting at our table, Ronald," Fred replied as Hermione turned to find Ron frowning.

"Maybe you'd be comfortable at the Slytherin table?" suggested Hermione.

"Good idea, Hermione...they seem more in line with your way of thinking, Ronald...maybe you could ask for a house transfer?" added Padma.

"I don't think anyone would miss you," added Katie.

"Yes, Ronald...why don't you run along now and find some other bigots to hang out with?" asked Harry rhetorically

"Piss off, Potter," Ron hissed as he walked away.

Hermione shook her head and started eating her breakfast as their timetables for the coming year were handed out.

"Today's not bad…outside all morning," said Harry, who was running his finger down the Tuesday column of his schedule. "Herbology with the Hufflepuffs and Care of Magical Creatures…damn it, we're still with the Slytherins…and crap, double Divination after lunch."

Hermione looked down her own schedule and saw that she had Arithmancy in the afternoon and, taking a look at Ginny and Luna's schedules, found they had their own electives for the afternoon.

Looking up at the ceiling of the Great Hall, Luna remarked; "At least the weather has cleared up a bit…" she looked to her best friends, "We should probably start heading towards Herbology though," she turned to Padma and kissed her briefly, "See you at lunch?"

Padma smiled and nodded as Luna, Ginny, Hermione and Harry stood from the table.

The girls hung back a bit as Harry went to join Neville for the walk down to greenhouse three.

"How you feeling, Luna?" asked Hermione quietly.

"Aside from wishing I had a Promise Ring of my own?" Luna asked shaking her head, "I understood before why you got them but now I really sympathize…"

"Did you talk to Padma about taking things slow?" asked Ginny.

"Yes and she's more than okay about it, but I really don't know if I'm going to be able to handle it...honestly, Gin, I have no idea how you coped with it last year…" replied Luna then added; "I found out last night that Padma is exactly a year older than me…"

"I have an idea," said Hermione smiling, "maybe I can charm the bracelet Padma gave you to act like our rings do?"

"You think you can do that?" asked Luna surprised.

"Pretty sure...I'll ask Minerva about it…" replied Hermione as they entered the greenhouse.

They took seats around the table that already had several ugly plants that looked as though someone had decided to plant large black slugs, large boils all over them, in the pots.

"Bubotubers," Professor Sprout explained. "They need squeezing. You will collect the pus -"

"The what?" said Seamus Finnigan, sounding revolted.

"Pus, Finnigan, pus," said Professor Sprout, "and it's extremely valuable, so don't waste it. You will collect the pus, I say, in these bottles. Wear your dragon-hide gloves; it can do funny things to the skin when undiluted, bubotuber pus."

The three girls and Harry set about working on one plant together, all of them fighting the strong desire to vomit as they burst each boil and thick yellowish-green liquid leaked from them. They collected the pus in bottles as Professor Sprout had asked, collecting several pints by the end of the lesson.

"This'll keep Madam Pomfrey happy," said Professor Sprout, stoppering the last bottle with a cork. "An excellent remedy for the more stubborn forms of acne, bubotuber pus. Should stop students resorting to desperate measures to rid themselves of pimples."

"Like poor Eloise Midgen," said Hannah Abbott, a Hufflepuff, in a hushed voice. "She tried to curse hers off."

"Silly girl," said Professor Sprout, shaking her head. "But Madam Pomfrey fixed her nose back on in the end."

The bell rang indicating the end of the lesson and as the class crossed the grounds the Hufflepuffs headed back towards the castle while the Gryffindors walked down towards Hagrid's for Care of Magical Creatures.

They found Hagrid waiting for them outside his hut, restraining his huge black boarhound Fang from investigating the open crates that were beside them on the ground.

"Morning, Hagrid...how are the pups doing?" asked Luna when they got close enough.

"Growin' and missin' you three…" replied Hagrid.

"Why don't we come down after dinner to visit with them...if that's okay with you Hagrid," said Ginny.

"Um...pups?" Harry asked.

"Why don't you come with us after dinner to meet them and we'll explain?" suggested Hermione.

"Okay...um, Hagrid?" said Harry as he noticed that the crates seemed to be rattling and, what sounded like, small explosions were coming from them. "What's in the crates?"

"Be'er wait fer the Slytherins, they won' want ter miss this - Blast-Ended Skrewts!" Hagrid replied.

"Never heard of them...and with my Dad, that's saying something," remarked Luna as she went to peek in the crates along with Lavender Brown.

"Eurgh!" squealed Lavender, as she backed away from them.

Hermione and Ginny went to look at them as well and understood what she had meant by "Eurgh".

There was about a hundred of the creatures in each crate, about half a foot long-they looked like someone had tried to create lobsters but forgotten the shells and only had a vague idea of what a lobster looked like. But that was where the similarity ended as they also seemed to be emitting sparks, each time being propelled forward.

"On'y jus' hatched," said Hagrid proudly, "so yeh'll be able ter raise 'em yerselves! Thought we'd make a bit of a project of it!"

"And why would we want to raise them?" said a cold voice.

The girls and Harry turned to find the Slytherins had joined them and it had been Malfoy who had spoken. As they looked back to Hagrid to hear his answer they found he didn't have one.

"I mean, what do they do?" asked Malfoy. "What is the point of them?"

Hagrid seemed lost for words before finally replying; "Tha's next lesson, Malfoy. Yer jus' feedin' 'em today. Now, yeh'll wan' ter try 'em on a few diff'rent things - I've never had 'em before, not sure what they'll go fer - I got ant eggs an' frog livers an' a bit o' grass snake - just try 'em out with a bit of each."

"First pus and now this," muttered Seamus.

The girls and Harry looked at each other, nodded slightly, then picked up slimy handfuls of frog liver with which to tempt the creatures. Hermione wondered what they were and how Hagrid had come by them. She knew all too well Hagrid's fascination with dangerous creatures and was slightly suspicious that they were his own creation.

"Ouch!" yelled Dean Thomas after about ten minutes. "It got me."

Hagrid hurried over to him, looking anxious.

"Its end exploded!" said Dean angrily, showing Hagrid a burn on his hand.

"Ah, yeah, that can happen when they blast off," said Hagrid, nodding.

"Eurgh!" said Lavender Brown again. "Eurgh, Hagrid, what's that pointy thing on it?"

"Ah, some of 'em have got stings," said Hagrid enthusiastically (Lavender quickly withdrew her hand from the box). "I reckon they're the males.…The females've got sorta sucker things on their bellies….I think they might be ter suck blood."

"Well, I can certainly see why we're trying to keep them alive," said Malfoy sarcastically. "Who wouldn't want pets that can burn, sting, and bite all at once?"

"Just because they're not very pretty, it doesn't mean they're not useful," Hermione snapped. "Look at you for example...even though you _seem_ useless-there must be some reason for you being here."

Most of the Gryffindors laughed at Hermione's retort while Malfoy just seemed to be lost for words.

The bell rang, signalling the lunch hour and as the class climbed the lawn back towards the castle they saw Ron attempt to engage several of their Gryffindor classmates in conversation only to be ignored.

"Luna…," said Hermione as she took Luna's hand, "I was thinking you should bring Padma down to meet the pups, too...it's one of the things we can share with her."

"I'd like that," Luna replied as she gave Hermione's hand a squeeze before letting it go as they entered the castle. It was a good thing too, as they found Padma waiting for them at the doors of the Great Hall.

"Missed you," said Padma as they got closer.

"Well, I have class with you this afternoon…" Luna replied before kissing her briefly, "and I missed you, too."

"Do you two have to do that it public?" asked Parvati, Padma's twin.

"If Luna were a boy would you still have a problem with it?" asked Padma.

"That's not the point!" replied Parvati.

"Yeah...actually it is...I care about Luna a lot and I'm not going to change how I act with her in public to make you, or anyone else, more comfortable…" replied Padma as she took Luna's hand and led her into the Great Hall.

They went to take seats at the Gryffindor table but Luna leaned over and whispered in Padma's ear; "I'll be right back...I want to have a little chat with your sister…"

"Luna...don't bother…" Padma tried to say but Luna had already walked away.

She sat next to Parvati who turned and frowned at her.

"What do you want Looney?" she asked.

"First of all...my name is Luna and I would appreciate it if you'd remember that," she replied a little angrily. She tried to soften her tone before she continued; "Secondly...I know you're not happy I'm dating your sister...but I just wanted you to know I care about her a great deal but I'd hate for my relationship with her to cause a rift between the two of."

Parvati stared at her a moment before she replied; "Two questions...you're not actually crazy are you?"

"No more than anyone else," Luna replied.

Parvati smiled slightly before asking her second question; "You really do care about her?"

Luna smiled, "I really do."

"Look...I really don't get it, her liking a girl, but," Parvati sighed, "just don't hurt her...okay?"

"I'll do my best...thanks for at least trying to be understanding."

"I don't know if I ever will, Luna, but my sister does seem to care for you and," she looked down the table to where Ron sat alone eating, "I'd rather try to understand than lose my sister."

"Maybe you could tell her that?" asked Luna.

They both stood and walked down the table where her friends and girlfriend sat waiting for them.

"Padma?" said Parvati quietly as she sat down next to her, "I'm sorry...you're my sister, I love you and if Luna is who you really want to be with," she sighed, "I'll try to figure out a way to be okay with it."

Padma hugged her sister, "Thank you…"

"Well...I don't want to end up like Ron," Parvati replied, laughing lightly.

"I don't think anyone wants that," joked Hermione.

"At least you don't have to sit through Divination with the git," said Harry, sighing.

…

Hermione and Ginny met up with Luna and Padma and joined the line of people waiting to enter the Great Hall for dinner.

"Padma," said Luna and waited for her to look her way, "we're going down to Hagrid's after dinner...would you like to come with us?"

"Sure but...why are you going to Hagrid's?"

"I'll explain on the way down since we have to tell Harry as well," replied Luna, then added: "if that's okay?"

"Weasley! Hey, Weasley!" came Malfoy's voice from somewhere behind them, the four girls and Harry, who had just joined them, turning to watch the scene play out.

"What?" said Ron shortly.

"Your dad's in the paper, Weasley!" said Malfoy, brandishing a copy of the Daily Prophet and speaking very loudly, so that everyone in the packed entrance hall could hear. "Listen to this!

FURTHER MISTAKES AT THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC

It seems as though the Ministry of Magic's troubles are not yet at an end, writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. Recently under fire for its poor crowd control at the Quidditch World Cup, and still unable to account for the disappearance of one of its witches, the Ministry was plunged into fresh embarrassment yesterday by the antics of Arnold Weasley, of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office."

Malfoy looked up.

"Imagine them not even getting his name right, Weasley. It's almost as though he's a complete nonentity, isn't it?" he crowed.

"You're assuming I give a crap, Malfoy…" Ron replied.

"What's this? A Weasley not sticking up for their family?" Malfoy asked, astonished.

"They chose my sister and her sick relationship with her rich girlfriend over me…" spat Ron.

"Girlfriend?" said Malfoy as he looked around and saw Hermione and Ginny holding hands, "Your sister is dating the mudblood?" he said laughing.

"Yeah...and she bought off my whole family and turned them against me...so if they're gonna chose them over me?!" said Ron angrily, "why would I give a damn what you have to say about them?"

Hermione let Ginny's hand go and walked towards the arguing boys.

"You may no longer care, Ronald, but I do," she said as she aimed her wand at the newspaper in Malfoy's hand causing it to burst into flames. "As for you," she continued as she redirected her wand at Malfoy's face, "I thought I warned you what would happen if you annoyed me again...and if I hear either of you insult my girlfriend's family again...you'll be sorry."

Malfoy appeared shocked while Ron's face was slowly growing redder and redder.

"I want to talk to you Ron…" she said as she looked at him and lowered her wand.

"I don't have anything to say to you…"

"Good...but I have a few things I'd like you to hear," she nodded at the twins who had just walked up behind Ron, each of them took an arm and began walking him towards a nearby classroom.

As Hermione turned her back on Malfoy to take Ginny's hand and follow she heard a loud bang and felt a whoosh just miss her left ear.

Several people screamed - and before Hermione could react there was a second loud bang.

"OH NO YOU DON'T, LADDIE!" shouted Professor Moody as he limped his way down the stairs towards them-his wand out and pointing at a pure white shivering ferret where Malfoy had been standing.

The entrance hall had gone dead silent and no one but Moody was moving.

"Did he get you?" Moody growled. His voice was low and gravelly.

"No," said Hermione, "missed."

"LEAVE IT!" Moody shouted.

"Leave - what?" Hermione said, bewildered.

"Not you - him!" Moody growled as he indicated Crabbe who looked to be attempting to pick up the ferret. Although his normal eye was fixed on Hermione all they could see of his fake eye was the white. Apparently it wasn't just a glass eye, but magical and gave him the ability to see out the back of his own head.

Moody started to limp toward Crabbe, Goyle, and the ferret, which let out a loud squeak and attempted to escape towards the dungeons

"I don't think so!" roared Moody, pointing his wand at the ferret again - it flew ten feet into the air, fell with a smack to the floor, and then bounced upward once more.

"I don't like people who attack when their opponent's back's turned," growled Moody as the ferret bounced higher and higher, squealing in pain. "Stinking, cowardly, scummy thing to do…"

The ferret flew through the air, its legs and tail flailing helplessly.

"Never - do - that - again -" said Moody, speaking each word as the ferret hit the stone floor and bounced upward again.

"Professor Moody!" said a shocked voice.

Professor McGonagall was coming down the marble staircase with her arms full of books.

"Hello, Professor McGonagall," said Moody calmly, bouncing the ferret still higher.

"What - what are you doing?" said Professor McGonagall, her eyes following the bouncing ferret's progress through the air.

"Teaching," said Moody.

"Teach - Moody, is that a student?" shrieked Professor McGonagall, the books spilling out of her arms.

"Yep," said Moody.

"No!" cried Professor McGonagall, running down the stairs and pulling out her wand; a moment later, with a loud snapping noise, Draco Malfoy had reappeared, lying in a heap on the floor with his sleek blond hair all over his now brilliantly pink face. He got to his feet, wincing.

"Moody, we never use Transfiguration as a punishment!" Professor McGonagall informed him. "Surely Professor Dumbledore told you that?"

"He might've mentioned it, yeah," said Moody, scratching his chin unconcernedly, "but I thought a good sharp shock -"

"We give detentions, Moody! Or speak to the offender's Head of House!"

"I'll do that, then," said Moody, staring at Malfoy with great dislike.

Malfoy, who had tears slowly running down his face, pain evident in every move he made looked up at Moody and muttered something that sounded like "my father".

"Oh yeah?" said Moody quietly, as he walked towards him, "Well, I know your father of old, boy.…You tell him Moody's keeping a close eye on his son…you tell him that from me.…Now, your Head of House'll be Snape, will it?"

"Yes," said Malfoy resentfully.

"Another old friend," growled Moody. "I've been looking forward to a chat with old Snape.…Come on, you…"

And he seized Malfoy's upper arm and marched him off toward the dungeons.

Professor McGonagall stared anxiously after them for a few moments, then waved her wand at her fallen books, causing them to soar up into the air and back into her arms.

"Are you alright Miss Granger?" Minerva asked her.

"I am...thank you," Hermione looked back to the twins who looked to be trying to contain their laughter even while they held a angry Ron between them. "Follow me," she told them and walked towards an empty classroom.

As they entered Ron pulled his arms out of the twins grasp and turned on Hermione and Ginny.

"What?" he hissed.

"You seem to be under the impression that your parents and brothers have only accepted my relationship with your sister because I gave them money, or for that matter, that they've chosen us over you."

"Sure seems that way," he hissed as he went to lean against a wall with his arms across his chest.

"Ron...your parents accepted my relationship with Ginny before I even knew how I felt about her or gave them money which, by the way, is Ginny's share of a business deal I was only able to make because of her...I have more money than I need-I did it to help them out and I would've done it even if I wasn't with Ginny because it was the right thing to do."

"And Ron?" said Ginny and waited for him to look at her, "they didn't choose us over you...they still care about you-they're angry at you for the things you said to us and the horrible things you said to Mom."

"The way I see it Ron," said Harry, speaking for the first time, "if you don't smarten up and apologize? You're not going to have a family to go home to or any friends…"

"Ron...I understand you're angry and hurt-I truly hope you didn't actually mean the hurtful things you said and were just trying to make us feel as badly as you do," Hermione said sadly. "I really don't care if you never apologize to me and Ginny-I probably never would've been your friend in the first place if it weren't for Harry-but you need to find a way to come to terms with this because I plan on spending the rest of my life with Ginny."

"And Ron?" said George. "It's really not about choosing them over you-it's about choosing what's right."

"All Hermione has ever done is be kind to you and try to help you…_this_ is how you repay her?" asked Luna.

"Fine," muttered Ron, "you didn't buy my family's approval...that only means they're just as sick as you are."

Hermione shook her head sadly, "I'm sorry you feel that way Ronald...have a nice life on your own."

She reached for Ginny's hand as they left-Padma, Luna, Harry and the twins following behind them.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," said Fred.

"What are you sorry for?" asked Hermione, surprised.

"That our little brother is an ignorant twat," replied George.

"It's not your fault...I still think he's just angry I'm with Ginny and not him," she replied with a sigh. "But I won't have him disrespecting your parents…"

"Nor will we...we have a few plans for our dear brother…"

"Don't bother...I think, if we continue to ignore him completely, he might come around eventually," replied Hermione.

"You'd forgive him?" asked George surprised.

"Probably not...but if he can learn to at least be civil with us-we'll do the same for him. I never wanted this-him to be disowned…" she replied.

"He brought it on himself," said Ginny.

"I know…" sighed Hermione as they entered the Great Hall and took seats at the Gryffindor table, "and I know your parents are angry with him…but they still love him and it was never my intention to separate him from his family."

"For a smart girl, Hermione, you're kinda dumb, sometimes," remarked George.

"I'm sorry?" she replied, bemused.

"It's about his attitude...our family doesn't want an ignorant homophobe in the family…" started Fred.

"And we'd rather not have him for a brother unless he smartens up," finished George.

"Would you have been as supportive if you weren't wearing new robes right now?" asked Ginny.

"We've never seen you happier...yes, the new stuff is nice, but we'd of supported you anyways," added Fred.

"You're our only sister, Gin, and even if we didn't really understand, at first, how you feel about Hermione, we never would have attacked you the way Ron has…" replied George.

"Thanks, guys, we appreciate it," said Hermione, smiling broadly.

…

They ate their dinner quickly and then joined Hagrid for the walk down to his hut to see the puppies.

"So, um, puppies?" Harry asked.

"This summer, when we were at Professor McGonagall's, we had an afternoon off and flew up to a lake in the mountains," started Ginny.

"It was really nice...Hermione made us eat hotdogs," continued Luna but she was interrupted by Hermione.

"Made you?" she laughed, "I didn't see you complaining when you were wolfing down your second one," she teased.

"Anyways...we had just finished eating when we heard something in the woods nearby," continued Luna.

"When we got close enough we found an injured mother wolf and her three puppies hiding nearby…" Hermione trailed off, sad again at the memory of the dying Morrigan.

"We called Cara, Professor McGonagall's house elf, to go and fetch her...to try and save the mother but there was nothing we could do and she died," continued Luna.

"The puppies wouldn't have survived on their own so we took them back to the cottage and cared for them...and then brought them here so Hagrid could watch over them for us," explained Ginny as they rejoined Hagrid at his hut.

"And they're tame?" asked Padma sounding slightly worried.

"As tame as wild animals can be," replied Hagrid. "C'mon, follow me...we've got them set up just inside the forest...they got too big to sleep with me anymore."

They followed Hagrid into the forest, all five of them lighting their wands as they entered the semi-darkness of the forest.

They heard the pups excited yipping as they approached.

"How are they being kept where they are?" Hermione asked Hagrid as she was surprised the pups hadn't come running the moment they had sensed the girl's presence.

"Professor Dumbledore set up wards around them...they've got quite a bit of room to run tho' and they've started hunting and finding food for themselves," Hagrid laughed. "I swear the three of them knew the moment you walked off the train and started howling."

"The wards, Hagrid, do they keep people from stumbling on them accidently?" asked Luna.

"I don' exactly understan' how the wards work but Dumbledore told me only people I bring through the wards will be able to pass them-once I take you through once you'll be able to visit them whenever you like."

They felt the wards as they passed them, the puppies coming to greet them - knocking the three girls to the ground and licking their faces.

"Harry, Padma...we'd like you to meet Nemain," said Hermione as she stood.

"Macha," said Ginny, indicating her puppy.

"And Baddy," finished Luna.

"_These are our friends...Harry and Padma,"_ Hermione thought to the puppies and watched as they went to sniff them, their tails wagging.

"We'll come take you running this weekend," she said aloud as she knelt to pet Nemain.

"They really seem to like you guys…" remarked Padma.

"I think they see us as their mother because we took care of them after she died...they trust us and anyone we introduce them to...they know we'll always keep them safe," explained Hermione as she looked at her watch, "We should probably head back though...it's getting late…"

The three puppies came to sit in front of her and began whining.

"I'm sorry guys...I promise we'll come spend time with you on the weekend," she told them as Ginny and Luna knelt also to give the pups hugs.

Once they had stood-Luna again taking Padma's hand while Ginny and Hermione held hands as well-they followed Hagrid back out of the forest.

"Are they almost full grown now Hagrid?" asked Hermione conversationally.

"Just about...another couple of months," he replied and then stopped suddenly and looked at Harry and Hermione. "Where's Ron?"

"Don't know...don't care," replied Harry.

"You three have a falling out?" asked Hagrid.

"You could say that," replied Hermione, "He's not happy about me and Ginny being together and he's made a right arse out of himself…"

"I'm sorry to hear tha' … I thought you, Harry and Ron would be friends for life…" replied Hagrid sadly as he began walking again.

"It's his choice...he didn't have to say the hateful things that he did-to us or to his mother-I'm in no rush to try and mend any fences with him…" replied Hermione firmly.


	34. Chapter 34-Faking It

The next night, during dinner, the girls were surprised when Minerva came to talk to them at the Gryffindor table.

"I'd like to speak to the three of you after dinner in my office when you've done eating," she said, just loud enough for them to hear her.

"Of course, Professor," replied Hermione, smiling. "We're almost done, we'll be up soon."

Minerva smiled, nodded, and walked briskly from the Great Hall.

"What was that about?" asked Padma, curiously.

"No idea," Luna replied, shrugging. "I'll meet you in the Common Room when we're done?"

Padma smiled and nodded.

"_Any idea what Minerva wants to talk to us about?" _thought Ginny to Hermione.

"_None...but I wanted to talk to her about Luna's bracelet anyway," _replied Hermione.

The girls finished their meal and then walked up to Minerva's office.

"See you in a little bit?" asked Padma as she pulled Luna into her arms.

"Shouldn't be too long, but if it is, I'll come crawl into bed with you when I get back...okay?" Padma smiled, nodded and accepted Luna's kiss before leaving.

They entered Minerva's office and found her sitting in an armchair by the fire.

"Good evening, Minerva," they greeted her together as they went to sit across from her on the couch...just like they had almost a year ago.

"How have your first couple of days been?" she asked them.

"Aside from Ron...good," replied Ginny.

"How was your honeymoon?" asked Luna.

"Too short," said Minerva with a sigh.

"Did you go to the World Cup?" asked Hermione.

"We did but we left shortly after the match...I'm not as young as I used to be and sleeping in a tent didn't appeal to either of us-thank you, by the way, for having Cara let me know you were okay," replied Minerva.

"Wait a sec...just how many people did you let know you were okay?" asked Luna, a hint of anger in her voice.

"We let my dad know as soon as we got back to the tent and then we sent Cara to let Molly know…" replied Hermione as she reached for Luna's hand, "It won't happen again, we promise."

Hermione looked back to Minerva.

"You didn't ask us here to catch up...what's up?" she asked.

"I wanted to speak to you before your first lesson with Professor Moody," Minerva sighed and shook her head. "I know Albus asked him here as extra security for the Triwizard but I've gotten wind of what he has planned for his lessons.

"He has been demonstrating the Unforgivable Curses to his fourth year classes and, I believe, he intends to perform the Imperius Curse on his students to teach them how to fight it-this poses a particular challenge for the three of you.

"Your practice with focus and blocking each other's abilities-in conjunction with your Amice rings-I believe, will make it near impossible for him to place the curse on you. Albus and I agree, that if you appear to fight the curse's effects too easily it will arouse suspicion-especially if all three of are able to do it with ease.

"You're not expecting us to take the rings off are you-because that makes me uncomfortable on too many levels to count," said Ginny.

"No...I am however suggesting you allow Professor Moody to place the curse on you at least once before you demonstrate how easily you can fight it off," replied Minerva.

"In other words-fake it?" asked Hermione.

"Precisely...it is absolutely essential that no one figure out how advanced and powerful you three are…" Minerva started but was interrupted by Luna.

"But don't you trust the teachers here?" she asked.

"Of course, however, should one of them brag about you in public...or even one of your fellow students should...the wrong people may become suspicious of your abilities. I know you've all become accustomed to using silent wandless magic and I understand the frustration you must feel at having to pretend you are not as advanced as you are-however it is essential that you play the part of, albeit exceptional, fourth year students. Many adults have difficulty with non-verbal magic and wandless is almost unheard of...and I have met few who do it with the ease the three of you can."

"Why not warn us before school started?" asked Ginny.

"This wasn't meant so much as a warning but as a reminder-I specifically wanted to warn you about what Professor Moody has planned-I was fairly certain you were already aware of the necessity to hide your abilities," explained Minerva.

"No...the reminder is good, but Luna beat you to it on our first night back...Padma noticed when I redirected one of Peeves' water balloons at Ron and then she resized a painting in front of her," said Hermione.

"Speaking of Padma-Minerva, we were wondering if there's a way to charm something other than a ring to work the way the Promise rings work and whether it's necessary to have both people wearing them?" asked Luna. "It's just...I've caught up to Ginny emotionally and honestly, I don't know how I'm going to be able to take things slowly with Padma...especially after everything that happened this summer."

Minerva studied Luna a moment before answering.

"So you're saying you're worried about you being able to take things slowly but not Padma's?" she asked.

"Well, yeah, because in some ways I'm older than she is…" replied Luna. "I was hoping maybe you could charm the bracelet Padma gave me?" she said as she showed Minerva her new silver bracelet.

Minerva smiled. "That should work but you won't be able to take it off again until you turn fifteen and it would only work with Padma…"

"I understand...I just want some help to temper my desire for her…" Luna replied, blushing deeply.

Minerva smiled again and took her wand from her robes.

"I can charm your bracelet so that it won't actually stop you, like the Promise rings do, but it will allow you to feel satisfied with taking things slowly," replied Minerva.

"Thank you, Minerva," said Luna as she went to stand in front of Minerva.

Minerva muttered a quiet incantation as she tapped Luna's bracelet with her wand-the bracelet glowed briefly as the clasp disappeared and the bracelet became one solid piece.

"Now...is there anything else you'd like to talk about?" asked Minerva.

"Nothing I can think of," replied Hermione as she looked to Ginny and Luna-who both shook their heads.

"I would like to meet with the three of you every other Wednesday-to check in and track your Animagus training progress," said Minerva as she and the girls stood. She opened her arms and accepted a hug from the three girls. "Have a good night...I'll see you in class in the morning."

…

Hermione, Ginny and Luna lined up with the rest of the excited Gryffindors who had heard rumors of how exciting Moody's classes were. They were all talking animatedly, except for the girls, who already knew what was coming.

The class entered the classroom as the bell rang, the girls and Harry taking seats near the front of the room and took out their copies of The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection, and waited quietly for Professor Moody to arrive.

They heard his distinctive footsteps as he approached the room and then, without looking at them, walked to the front of the classroom and said: "You can put those away-those books. You won't need them."

He limped over and took a seat behind his desk as the class put their books back in their bags.

Moody took out a register, pushed his hair out of his eyes and began to call out names. The whole time his regular eye read the list in front of him while his magical eye focused in on each student as they answered.

"Right then," he said, when he'd read the last name, "I've had a letter from Professor Lupin about this class. Seems you've had a pretty thorough grounding in tackling Dark creatures - you've covered boggarts, Red Caps, hinkypunks, grindylows, Kappas, and werewolves, is that right?"

There was a general murmur of assent.

"But you're behind - very behind - on dealing with curses," said Moody. "So I'm here to bring you up to scratch on what wizards can do to each other. I've got one year to teach you how to deal with Dark -"

"What, aren't you staying?" Ron blurted out.

Hermione turned in her seat slightly to find that Ron was sitting by himself near the back of the room.

Moody seemed to smile slightly-it was hard to tell, as his face was so scarred.

"You'll be Arthur Weasley's son, eh?" Moody said. "Your father got me out of a very tight corner a few days ago.…Yeah, I'm staying just the one year. Special favor to Dumbledore.…One year, and then back to my quiet retirement."

He gave a harsh laugh, and then clapped his gnarled hands together.

"So - straight into it. Curses. They come in many strengths and forms. Now, according to the Ministry of Magic, I'm supposed to teach you countercurses and leave it at that. I'm not supposed to show you what illegal Dark curses look like until you're in the sixth year. You're not supposed to be old enough to deal with it till then. But Professor Dumbledore's got a higher opinion of your nerves, he reckons you can cope, and I say, the sooner you know what you're up against, the better. How are you supposed to defend yourself against something you've never seen? A wizard who's about to put an illegal curse on you isn't going to tell you what he's about to do. He's not going to do it nice and polite to your face. You need to be prepared. You need to be alert and watchful. You need to put that away, Miss Brown, when I'm talking."

"_I think that eye of his can see through wood!" _Hermione thought to Luna and Ginny.

"So…do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by wizarding law?"

A few people raised their hands including Hermione and, to everyone's surprise, Ron.

"Er," said Ron tentatively, "my dad told me about one.…Is it called the Imperius Curse, or something?"

"Ah, yes," said Moody appreciatively. "Your father would know that one. Gave the Ministry a lot of trouble at one time, the Imperius Curse."

Moody slowly got to his feet, opened a desk drawer, and took out a glass jar. Hermione smiled slightly when she saw what was in the jar-three very large spiders. She snuck a look at Ron and was pleased to see he looked terrified.

Moody reached into the jar, caught one of the spiders, and held it in the palm of his hand so that they could all see it. He then pointed his wand at it and muttered, "Imperio!"

The spider leapt from Moody's hand on a fine thread of silk and began to swing backward and forward as though on a trapeze. It stretched out its legs rigidly, then did a back flip, breaking the thread and landing on the desk, where it began to cartwheel in circles. Moody jerked his wand, and the spider rose onto two of its hind legs and went into what was unmistakably a tap dance.

Everyone was laughing - everyone except Moody and the three girls who had taken each other's hands under the desk.

"Think it's funny, do you?" he growled. "You'd like it, would you, if I did it to you?"

The laughter died away almost instantly.

"Total control," said Moody quietly as the spider balled itself up and began to roll over and over. "I could make it jump out of the window, drown itself, throw itself down one of your throats…

"Years back, there were a lot of witches and wizards being controlled by the Imperius Curse," said Moody. "Some job for the Ministry, trying to sort out who was being forced to act, and who was acting of their own free will.

"The Imperius Curse can be fought, and I'll be teaching you how, but it takes real strength of character, and not everyone's got it. Better avoid being hit with it if you can. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he roared causing everyone to jump.

Moody picked up the somersaulting spider and threw it back into the jar.

"Anyone else know one? Another illegal curse?"

Hermione raised her hand and to her surprise, so did Neville, who also looked surprised to see his hand in the air.

"Yes?" said Moody, his magical eye rolling right over to fix on Neville.

"There's one - the Cruciatus Curse," said Neville quietly.

Moody was looking very intently at Neville, this time with both eyes.

"Your name's Longbottom?" he said, his magical eye swooping down to check the register again.

Neville nodded nervously, but Moody made no further inquiries. Turning back to the class at large, he reached into the jar for the next spider and placed it upon the desktop, where it remained motionless, apparently too scared to move.

"The Cruciatus Curse," said Moody. "Needs to be a bit bigger for you to get the idea," he said, pointing his wand at the spider. "Engorgio!"

The spider grew to twice it's size-the girls turned at the sound of a chair scraping as it was moved back and saw a look of fear on Ron's face.

Moody raised his wand again, pointed it at the spider, and muttered, "Crucio!"

At once, the spider's legs bent in upon its body; it rolled over and began to twitch horribly, rocking from side to side. No sound came from it but, if it were able to scream it likely would have been.

Luna turned to look at Neville as she had felt his fear.

"Stop it!" Luna said quietly.

Harry turned to look at her and found she was watching Neville-his hands in tight fists, the knuckles white and an obvious look of fear on his face.

Moody raised his wand. The spider's legs relaxed, but it continued to twitch.

"Reducio," Moody muttered, and the spider shrank back to its proper size. He put it back into the jar.

"Pain," said Moody softly. "You don't need thumbscrews or knives to torture someone if you can perform the Cruciatus Curse.…That one was very popular once too.

"Right…anyone know any others?"

Hermione raised her hand, shaking slightly, as she worried how seeing the next curse would affect Harry.

"Yes?" said Moody, looking at her.

"Avada Kedavra," she said quietly.

"Ah," said Moody, a sad little smile twisting his features again. "Yes, the last and worst. Avada Kedavra.…the Killing Curse."

As he took out the third spider and placed it on the desk Luna reached for Harry's hand as she too was worried how Harry would react at seeing the curse that had killed his parents. It seemed the spider knew what was coming and attempted to run away.

Moody raised his wand, and roared; "Avada Kedavra!"

There was a flash of green light and a whooshing noise as the curse flew through the air towards the spider. Instantly the spider rolled onto its back, unmarked, but clearly dead.

Moody swept the dead spider off the desk onto the floor.

"Not nice," he said calmly. "Not pleasant. And there's no countercurse. There's no blocking it. Only one known person has ever survived it, and he's sitting right in front of me."

Luna looked at Harry's face which had grown red under the gaze of both Moody's eyes. The whole class seemed to be studying him to see his reaction as he looked blankly ahead of him. Luna squeezed his hand slightly and attempted to calm him.

"Avada Kedavra's a curse that needs a powerful bit of magic behind it - you could all get your wands out now and point them at me and say the words, and I doubt I'd get so much as a nosebleed. But that doesn't matter. I'm not here to teach you how to do it.

"Now, if there's no countercurse, why am I showing you? Because you've got to know. You've got to appreciate what the worst is. You don't want to find yourself in a situation where you're facing it. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he roared, and the whole class jumped again.

"Now…those three curses - Avada Kedavra, Imperius, and Cruciatus - are known as the Unforgivable Curses. The use of any one of them on a fellow human being is enough to earn a life sentence in Azkaban. That's what you're up against. That's what I've got to teach you to fight. You need preparing. You need arming. But most of all, you need to practice constant, never-ceasing vigilance. Get out your quills…copy this down.…"

They spent the rest of the lesson taking notes on each of the Unforgivable Curses. The class unusually quiet until Moody dismissed them. As the class walked out and towards the Great Hall they began talking excitedly about what they had just seen.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Luna asked quietly.

"Yeah...seeing it though…" he replied sadly then looked to her: "Thanks, Luna, for trying to comfort me while he performed the curse."

"Hurry up," said Hermione as she had just spotted Neville standing alone and staring at the stone wall across from him. She wondered why seeing the Cruciatus Curse had affected him so badly.

"Neville?" she said quietly as she placed a hand on his shoulder and was shocked to find the reason for Neville's state. "_Luna...try to help him." _

Luna nodded slightly and gently took his hand.

"Oh hello," he said, his voice much higher than usual but then, thanks to Luna's efforts, seem to gain strength again. "Interesting lesson, wasn't it? I wonder what's for dinner, I'm - I'm starving, aren't you?"

"Neville, are you all right?" asked Hermione.

"Oh yes, I'm fine," Neville said shaking his head slightly. "Very interesting dinner - I mean lesson - what's for eating?"

"Neville?" said Ginny quietly and waited for him to meet her eyes; "You can talk to us if you need to…" Ginny trailed off as they heard Moody's footsteps approaching them.

"It's all right, sonny," Moody said gently as he placed a hand on Neville's shoulder. "Why don't you come up to my office? Come on…we can have a cup of tea.…"

Neville looked even more frightened at the prospect of tea with Moody. He neither moved nor spoke. Moody turned his magical eye upon Harry.

"You all right, are you, Potter?"

"Yes," said Harry, almost defiantly.

Moody's blue eye quivered slightly in its socket as it surveyed Harry. Then he said, "You've got to know. It seems harsh, maybe, but you've got to know. No point pretending…well…come on, Longbottom, I've got some books that might interest you."

Neville looked pleadingly at Harry, Ron, and Hermione, but they didn't say anything, so Neville had no choice but to allow himself to be steered away, one of Moody's gnarled hands on his shoulder.

As the girls and Harry watched Neville be lead away...Hermione shook her head sadly and wondered why none of them had never thought to ask him why he was raised by his grandmother.

"_Did you get anything from him?" _Luna thought to Hermione.

"_I did," _she thought back and sighed aloud: "_Another life darkened by damn Tom...I'll explain later."_

…

While they were eating dinner Hermione looked to Padma and asked, "Would you mind terribly if we stole Luna for a couple of hours?"

Padma looked at her a moment before answering.

"Luna warned me there would be times she would have to spend time with you guys without me," she said sighing. "I guess it's okay," she said as she looked and smiled at Luna beside her, "as long as I'm in her arms when I fall asleep tonight."

Luna smiled and kissed her.

"Thank you for understanding...I won't be long," she said quietly.

They finished eating and, after Luna had kissed her girlfriend one last time, they left the Great Hall together.

"Let's go to our quarters and I'll tell you what I saw…" said Hermione as they walked towards the door near the Entrance Hall that would take them to their quarters.

As soon as they entered she enveloped both girls in her arms.

"I can't believe dad gave him permission to show us the curses…" she said quietly.

"So...why was Neville so upset?" asked Ginny as she pulled away from the hug and led them both over to the couch.

"I didn't see everything...but I suspect it's the reason he lives with his grandmother...I saw his parents...they're alive but where he was picturing them was inside a hospital and they didn't seem...I don't know, sane?"

"Can someone be driven insane by a curse?" wondered Ginny.

"Well...it's torture, isn't it," said Luna quietly. "I would think that, if one was exposed to it for too long-being in that much pain? I could see how it could damage someone's mind."

"Poor Neville, " sighed Ginny.

"What was Harry feeling when Moody performed the Avada Kedavra?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Sadness...fear…" Luna replied as she shook her head slightly. "I know how he feels...not just because of my gift, but because I watched my mother die...I had to try and help him."

"Luna...do you already have feelings for him?" asked Ginny.

"Yes...but my feelings for Padma are stronger...I'm not as physically attracted to Harry," answered Luna.

"Does the bracelet work?" asked Hermione.

"It does...really takes the edge off...thank you for suggesting it," replied Luna.

"No thanks necessary...you ought to get the chance to feel like a thirteen year old and enjoy the journey too-without feeling frustrated," replied Hermione smiling.

"It sure beat my plan...that potion I gave Ginny at Easter," she said grinning.

"Luna...how would you feel about a little cuddle session before you go back to Padma?" asked Hermione.

Luna smiled broadly.

"I could use the power boost but maybe set an alarm in case we fall asleep?"

They all stood and went to lay on the larger bed together.

"Is it weird that, even though I really like sleeping with Padma, I miss being with you two?" asked Luna quietly as she rested her head on Ginny's shoulder and Ginny slipped her hand under shirt and began rubbing her back.

"Well...we do have the weirdest friendship ever," joked Hermione and then continued more seriously, "But it's not us you miss, so much as the extra power you get from us."

"That's true but I miss you guys as well...I'm just so used to being around you two," said Luna, sighing.

"I think, maybe, it's one of the reasons we didn't think to let you know we were okay after the riot at the World Cup...we're just so used to you being with us we, kind of, forgot you weren't," said Ginny.

"That and, when we sent Rue to dad it was really late and then when we sent Cara to Molly we were in such a rush to get out of there...it shouldn't have slipped our minds, but it did," added Hermione.

"I know," said Luna, sighing. "I'm just hoping we don't have to spend too much time apart again…"

"Speaking of which...have you broached the subject with Padma-spending a night a week with us?" asked Ginny.

"No...I can't think of a way to bring it up...but I'll try before next weekend, okay?" said Luna.

"Okay…" said Hermione and Ginny smiling.

"We should really go visit Rowena this weekend...maybe the four of us can have dinner there Saturday night?" suggested Hermione.

"I'll ask her," replied Luna as she looked at her watch, "I should get going…I'm supposed to be doing my Ancient Runes homework with Padma." She sat up and stretched, "Thanks guys...I needed this."

The three of them got out of bed-Hermione and Ginny hugged and kissed Luna before watching her leave through the door.

"Seems stupid we have to leave only to come back," sighed Ginny as they too left through the door.

"It's about keeping up appearances...remember?"

"I can't wait to get out of school and no longer hide what we can do," Ginny said as they went to enter Gryffindor tower.

"I don't know, Gin, I think we might always have to hide, to some degree, what we can do…"

"Guess we're going to be getting good at 'faking it', eh?"

"One thing that'll never be faked, Gin, is how I feel about you…" she told her quietly as she looked around the common room for Neville. "I want to talk to Harry a moment…"

They walked over to where he sat alone working on his homework.

"Have you seen Neville?" asked Hermione as they sat down at the table with him.

"His up in the dorm reading a plant book Moody gave him," replied Harry.

"Is he okay?" asked Ginny.

"Seems to be," he replied thoughtfully. "Looked like he'd been crying…"

"Keep an eye on him...I have a feeling that curse has something to do with why he lives with his grandmother," said Hermione, pausing to study Harry a moment before continuing; "You okay Harry?"

He sighed before answering and looked off into the distance.

"I don't know...I guess I should be grateful they didn't suffer…"

"I think you should talk to Neville, Harry, I have a feeling of all the people who were in class today-maybe you two are the only ones who would really understand what the other is going through," said Hermione.

"I will...thanks, guys."

"We're off to bed...see you in the morning," said Ginny as she and Hermione stood then both went give him a hug where he sat.

Harry shook his head.

"And Ron really doesn't understand why I would choose to hang out with you three over him," he joked. "I swear...he has the emotional range of teaspoon."

**A/N: hey folks...I have a bunch of work to do at my old apartment before Saturday and I can only promise to try and get another chapter or two up before then...**


	35. Chapter 35-Wonders Never Cease

**A/N hey folks...here's the finished chapter, sorry for the wait...part of the next chapter is written...you may luck out and see the next chapter before Sunday night...**

Saturday morning dawned bright and sunny-the Great Hall buzzed with anticipation for the first day of unofficial Quidditch play.

"Are you guys going to come down to watch Quidditch?" Ginny asked Luna and Padma.

"Maybe later…" replied Luna.

"We'll probably be playing around one…" said Hermione.

Hermione looked at her watch and then stood from the table. She cleared her throat and then pointed her wand at her throat said "Sonorus!"

"All students wishing to play Quidditch please meet on the pitch by ten a.m.-thank you," she announced.

A roar erupted from the students around her-even some of the Slytherins were smiling.

Hermione pointed her wand at her throat again and muttered "Quietus."

She reached for Ginny's hand as Fred, George, Harry, Angelina and Katie also stood to follow her from the Great Hall.

"We're going to play the fourth match if you guys can help me form the teams?" she asked them.

They all nodded in response.

She handed out four parchments.

"Angelina if you and Ginny can deal with the Chasers. Harry, you've got the Seekers. Fred, George if you can handle the Beaters and Katie, would you mind dealing with the Keepers?" they had all nodded in acknowledgement as Hermione had said their names, "I'll stay at the entrance until ten.

"We'll get two teams playing right away and I'll explain the modified rules when everyone gets here," she smiled at her new teammates. "You'll notice on the other side of the parchments I gave you is the name of the position you'll be dealing with...just get everyone to fill out their information on the parchment. I'll send the stragglers over to as they arrive-and uh, thanks for your help guys."

"Are you kidding Hermione?" said Katie. "I can't believe how much thought you've put into this."

"Ginny?" said Angelina who waited for Ginny to look at her before continuing, "Is that a Purpleheart Wood broom?"

"It is," Ginny replied, smiling. "Hermione got it for me for my birthday...hers is a Purpleheart Wood broom too...only don't tell anyone."

"Almost doesn't seem fair-two Purpleheart wood brooms and a Firebolt on one team," remarked Angelina.

"That's why, if they show their faces, we'll be playing the Slytherins...they've got Nimbuses, they should be almost able to keep up," Hermione informed them.

When they reached the pitch the were surprised to find almost fifty students already waiting for them. After Hermione had again magically amplified her voice she directed the players into their groups them went to stand by the entrance to direct the latecomers, and as the time approached ten a.m. she noticed the Slytherin team walking towards the stadium, Malfoy in the lead.

Once everyone was grouped by the position they wanted to play, Hermione again amplified her voice and addressed them: "Welcome! Before we start I'd like to take a vote-we can have mixed teams or house teams, or as close to house teams as we can...raise your hands for house teams."

She took a quick count and then announced; "House teams it is," she smiled. "Games will be every other weekend with time for practices on the off weekends...I will have a schedule posted by Wednesday with play being suspended from December to the beginning of February when the actual tournament begins. There will be two divisions-the junior division for players third year and under. And the Senior division for players fourth year and above.

"Games played until the Christmas break are meant for teams to learn how to play together. Starting in February the round robin tournament will begin with the final games on the second to last weekend in May. Games will also be postponed if they happen to land on a Triwizard task weekend. If you don't make it on to a team today, please stick around-you may yet get a chance to play.

"Now…as for the modified rules-games will end when one of three conditions is met: the Snitch is caught, either team reaches one hundred and fifty points or and hour and half has passed. If we run out of time today any remaining games will take place tomorrow.

"Madam Hooch has graciously agreed to referee our games-any player who intentionally hurts another player will be suspended from play for time equal to the severity of the foul. For example: a Bludger to the head gets you sat out for the rest of the day-that's where the reserve players come in. Any questions?"

"Just one," said Katie Bell. "Will the visiting students be allowed to play?"

"If they want to...yes," replied Hermione. "Anything else?" She looked around, surprised to see Fred with his hand in the air.

"Three cheers for Hermione-hip hip!" he screamed.

"Hooray!" the rest of the players, except for Ron and the Slytherins, cheered.

"Hip hip!"

"Hooray!"

"Hip hip!"

"Hooray!"

Hermione blushed deeply but continued anyways; "We'll announce the first two teams and then figure out the rest as we go. The first two teams will have fifteen minutes to warm up-" she smiled broadly. "As the other teams are announced you're welcome to practice and warm-up-we'll call you when it's your turn to play. Everyone not playing in the first game please take a seat in the stands," she paused and did a quick headcount. "It looks like we have enough players for four teams in each division-you'll all been given jerseys before you play, please drop them off before you leave. We'll have food and drink set up in the north stands for everyone...we'll be breaking for dinner at six. Thanks for showing up everyone-Good luck and have fun!"

Hermione pointed her wand at her throat again and said, "Quietus," and then motioned her team over.

"Have we got our first two teams?" she asked them.

"Yeah-junior Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws," answered Katie.

"Okay-thanks for your help guys. If you could just hand out the jerseys and then we'll sort out of the rest of the teams," Hermione said, smiling again.

She took Ginny's hand and made her way to the stands with Harry.

"Well done, babe," said Ginny as they sat.

Hermione smiled and kissed her briefly before looking at the parchments in her hand.

"Noticed Ron in with the Keepers...pity we already have a great Keeper," joked Harry.

"Fred?" said Hermione. "Can you go talk to Ron for me? Tell him I'll try to find him a spot but our team is already set," she paused a moment; "And ask him, to at least, apologize to your parents?"

The rest of their new Gryffindor team came to sit with them as Fred went to speak with Ron.

Half an hour into the first game they had organized the other six teams- Ron lucking out as the Senior Hufflepuff team was short a Keeper.

Fred came back and sat down behind Ginny and Hermione.

"He said he was planning to write to them tonight," he told them.

"Really?" they replied together.

Fred nodded.

"It's a start," sighed Hermione, "Go tell him he can play with the Hufflepuffs."

The first game ended at it's time limit-the Junior Ravenclaws winning by twenty points. The next game pitted the Senior Hufflepuffs and the Ravenclaws-the game ending after half an hour when Cedric Diggory caught the Snitch, winning the game for his team, one hundred and eighty to one hundred and forty.

Next up were the Junior Slytherins and Gryffindors-the Senior teams leaving at the one hour mark to warm up.

They returned to pitch and began their match a few minutes later. Hermione watched Katie, Angelina and Ginny with fascination as the three of them dominated the Quaffle-they scored thirteen times before the Slytherins finely gained possession and began streaking down the pitch towards her.

The Slytherin Chaser had just released the Quaffle when Madam Hooch blew the whistle signaling the end of the match. Hermione caught the Quaffle and then looked around to find Harry grinning broadly and holding the struggling Snitch. A loud cheer issued from the crowd that had been steadily growing throughout the day.

Both teams flew down to the pitch and landed in front of the other watching players. In all four games not a single foul was called. Hermione smiled broadly and again magically amplified her voice.

"Thank you everyone for making today such a resounding success," she smiled. "A big round of applause for Madam Hooch!" she said. "In four games not a single foul was committed...thanks for respecting the rules...oh, I forgot, the final games in May will be usual Quidditch rules-I will have schedules and teams posted by Wednesday...thanks again everyone!"

The players and spectators began slowing filing out of the stadium and were climbing the hill back towards the castle. Ginny had just taken Hermione's hand when they were approached by the whole Senior Slytherin team.

"Um, Hermione?" said Malfoy, tentatively. "We wanted to thank you for setting this up."

"You're all welcome, Draco…" Hermione replied, stunned. Malfoy had never addressed her by her first name and never so politely.

Malfoy nodded and he and his team turned to return to the castle.

"Hermione?" came a tentative voice behind them-their surprise growing when they turned to find that it had been Ron who had spoken. "Thanks for finding me a spot to play," he said then looked to Harry. "Can I talk to you a moment, um, alone?"

"Unless you're ready to apologize to Ginny, Hermione and Luna-I have nothing to say to you," Harry answered.

Ron looked ready to turn and walk away when Hermione stopped him; "I'd be happy with a lack of open hostility and name calling."

Ron looked at Hermione a moment before answering; "I think I can do that."

They watched as Harry and Ron walked away.

"You were awesome, Gin, you all were…" said Luna as she came to join them.

"It was a good day," Hermione commented. "Ron is going to apologize to his parents, agreed to no more name calling and even thanked me for finding him a spot to play-even Draco thanked me," she said, shaking her head slightly.

"I'd call that pretty close to miraculous…" said Padma.

"Witness the power of Quidditch!" joked Ginny.

…

The days and weekends took on a routine after that. Ginny and Luna had answered many questions during the first week as to how exactly they had managed to skip a grade by their new classmates. Most questions were answered, however, when their classmates realised that, not only were Ginny and Luna equal to them in their studies, they were able to master just about any spell, potion or other task they were given with very little difficulty.

Ron had kept his word and written to his parents. Unfortunately they weren't satisfied with his apology and told him as much in a Howler he received a few days later after breakfast. He had tried to run out of the Great Hall with it but it had started yelling at him before he reached the Entrance Hall, informing him, and everyone else in earshot of the Howler, that he had a lot of nerve to ask them for anything when he had yet to apologize to the two girls.

Every Saturday, Ginny and Hermione could be found playing Quidditch. Sunday mornings the three of them would take the puppies running through the forest and tried to learn more about being a wolf.

They were doing very well at 'faking it' and making sure that no one found out about their gifts or how advanced they really were until Professor Moody announced one day that he would be putting them under the Imperius Curse so he could demonstrate it's power and to see whether they could resist it's effects.

"But - but you said it's illegal, Professor," said Hermione, trying to dissuade Moody from performing the curse on them. "You said - to use it against another human was -"

"Dumbledore wants you taught what it feels like," said Moody, his magical eye swiveling onto Hermione and fixing her with an eerie, unblinking stare. "If you'd rather learn the hard way - when someone's putting it on you so they can control you completely - fine by me. You're excused. Off you go."

Hermione blushed slightly and silently hoped that her, Ginny and Luna's acting abilities would be sufficient to not arouse suspicion. As Moody began to call the students forward and placed the curse on them, the girls got more and more nervous as none of their classmates seemed able to fight the curse and performed extraordinary feats they would not normally be capable of.

"Potter," Moody growled, "you next."

Harry moved forward into the middle of the classroom, into the space that Moody had cleared of desks. Moody raised his wand, pointed it at Harry, and said, "Imperio!"

The girls watched as Harry was placed under the curse-he bent his knees, as if preparing to jump, only to stop and then seemed to both try to jump and not jump at the same time resulting in him crashing headlong into a desk.

"Now, that's more like it!" growled Moody's voice. "Look at that, you lot…Potter fought! He fought it, and he damn near beat it! We'll try that again, Potter, and the rest of you, pay attention - watch his eyes, that's where you see it - very good, Potter, very good indeed! They'll have trouble controlling you!"

Moody then proceeded to put Harry under the curse four more times-each time Harry fighting it off with greater and greater ease.

"Miss Granger-you next," said Moody as he watched her stand and take her place in the middle of the cleared desks. Pointing his wand at her he said, "Imperio."

Hermione stood there, waiting to feel the effects of the curse, but she felt nothing.

"_Turn to Ron, drop on one knee, and pledge your undying love and devotion to him," _came Moody's voice inside her head. She crossed her arms and looked at him while raising an eyebrow.

If Moody was surprised he covered it well as the voice sounded inside her head again, louder and more forceful this time, "_Drop to one knee and pledge your undying love and devotion to Ron Weasley."_

Even though Hermione knew she was supposed to play along, there was no way she could bring herself to say those words to Ron. Instead she dropped to one knee, turned to Ginny and said: "I do pledge my undying love and devotion to a Weasley-Ginny Weasley."

Ginny looked down at her smiled slightly while she thought to her, "_What happened to faking it?"_

"_And say those things to Ron? Not on your life," _Hermione thought back as she stood and faced a stunned looking Professor Moody who was just staring at her.

"Would you like to try again, Professor?" she asked him innocently.

"I...I...don't see there would be any point Miss Granger-you obviously have nothing to fear from the Imperius Curse," Moody replied, clearly perplexed. "Class dismissed."

Hermione grabbed her backpack and exited the classroom with Ginny, Luna and Harry.

"What just happened?" asked Harry.

"I learned from your example...he wasn't able to make me pledge my undying love and devotion to Ron," replied Hermione simply and then looked to Ginny and Luna, "I need to use the washroom before dinner...come with me?"

They both nodded and followed her into the nearest washroom.

"What the hell, Hermione! What happened to letting him put the curse on you?" asked Luna.

"It just didn't work...I didn't feel anything to let work-I just heard his voice in my head," she replied shaking her head. "We need to talk to my dad right away...we can't let him try to place the curse on you, it won't work...it's amazing enough that Harry was able to fight it, but if the three of us shake it off with no effort…"

"Maybe we're better actresses than you?" teased Ginny.

"And if he tells you to do something you really don't want to do?" countered Hermione. "Give me a sec…" she said and then thought to her father, "_We need to talk...sooner rather than later."_

"_I will meet you in your quarters, now, all three of you," _her father replied.

They left the bathroom and found the closest door that would take them to their quarters.

"I'm sorry...okay," she said as she looked to Ginny and Luna, "I just couldn't do it."

Hermione turned as her father entered the room.

"What happened? What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"Moody...he tried to put the Imperius Curse on me and make me pledge undying love and devotion to Ron...I'm sorry, I know I was supposed to play along...but I just couldn't do it."

"What happened, exactly, when he tried?" Albus asked.

"Nothing...I didn't feel a thing-I just heard his voice telling me what to do."

"Has he tried the curse on you two yet?" he asked.

Ginny and Luna shook their heads.

"I will inform Professor Moody that, due to your ages, you are to be exempt," he smiled and looked at Hermione, "As for you, my dear, you have a ready made excuse...I'm not sure if even the Imperius Curse can overcome the charms placed on your Promise Rings..."

"So you think it wasn't me fighting the curse but the Promise Ring blocking it?" Hermione asked.

"No...it was you," he smiled, his eyes twinkling. "But Alastor need not know that...I believe I can convince him that it was only because of your Promise Ring."

"Um...maybe you could try placing the curse on Ginny and Luna so they know what it feels like in a more controlled environment without any witnesses?" suggested Hermione.

Albus studied his daughter a moment before replying; "Another time...we are already almost running late for dinner," he gave her a hug. "I trust you will try harder to keep up appearances from here on out?"

Hermione nodded and smiled.

"I'm curious, though, if I had tried to do as he asked-would I have been able to?" she asked.

"I do not know," he said, laughing lightly as he continued; "and that is not something I am accustomed to saying…"

"It's nice to know we can still surprise you," teased Ginny.


	36. Chapter 36-Frustration

**A/N Hey folks...this probably should have been in the last chapter but adding it to what I have planned next would make the chapter way too long...enjoy! And if you didn't check it out another scene was added to the last chapter...**

When Ginny woke the next morning, she found herself laying with her head on Hermione's shoulder. She propped herself up on an elbow and then gently brushed the hair from Hermione's face. She sighed...so much had changed in the last year and this-waking up next to Hermione every morning-this was the best part. She leaned in and gently started kissing her neck, knowing she was waking up when she felt Hermione's hand come to tangle in her hair. Ginny pulled herself away just enough to see her girlfriend's face.

"Happy birthday beautiful," she said quietly before she kissed her.

When Ginny pulled away again Hermione reached up and touched her face, smiling.

"Already the best birthday ever," she said smiling.

"It's only going to get better…" Ginny replied as she sat up. She looked over to the table and summoned the presents that waited there over to the bed.

"You're getting really good at that-multiple items without wand or words...pretty cool babe," said Hermione as she sat up and stretched. "I was thinking...maybe you should volunteer in the hospital wing, learn some healing spells...make it easier for you to fake it."

Ginny blushed as she handed Hermione a very large parcel from her parents.

"I've already started learning," Ginny said smiling. "I took some books out of the library…"

"But when have you had time to study?" asked Hermione as she started opening her gift.

"Muggle Studies," said Ginny, looking down before she continued: "It's really boring-whenever we're supposed to be reading from the textbook, I read other stuff-Professor Burbage even caught me once," she looked up smiling, "I quoted back to her the part of the text we were supposed to be reading and then pointed out that it was actually incorrect-having spent a week in a Muggle home this summer."

"Oh god, I hope this will actually work here…" said Hermione as she saw the small battery operated cassette player. She looked back into the box and found a half dozen of her favorite cassettes-including a mixed-tape she had made for Ginny the week they had been apart at the beginning of the summer.

"What is that?" asked Ginny.

"It plays music...I just hope it'll work here," she said smiling as she handed Ginny the tape she had made her. "I was hoping maybe we could play it?"

"You made this for me?" Ginny asked quietly.

"I was hoping to play it for you when we were at my place this summer, but…"

"Luna was there?"

Hermione nodded as she reached for her second gift and opened it.

"Luna already gave me a gift," she said smiling. It was another of Luna's paintings-this time of her and Ginny kissing mid-air on their brooms. She handed it to Ginny and watched as she resized it, then sent to a wall where it hung itself perfectly.

"Okay, now you're just showing off…" Hermione teased as she reached for the last gift-a small box with a rolled up parchment attached. She removed the parchment first and unrolled it:

"_Happy Birthday my dear...the enclosed coins will allow you to communicate between the three of you, myself and Minerva...no more need to send house elves with messages in case of emergency. With love always, Dear-Old-Dad." _

Hermione handed the parchment to Ginny so she could read it and opened the smallest box. Inside were three coins like the one her father had shown her-the gold coin with the Amice Knot that would alert him whenever she was in trouble. She smiled and shook her head.

"He knew," she said quietly as she handed a coin to Ginny. "He knew we were in trouble and he knew we were okay before I even sent Rue."

"His coin...you mean the charms are still on you?" Ginny asked as she looked at the coin in her hand.

"Now more than ever I think…" said Hermione sighing. She took one of the coins in her hand and thought, 'thank you'. She opened her eyes when she felt the coin grow warm and she saw the words, "You're welcome," written around the edge. "He does think of everything though...doesn't it?"

"Plus Minerva probably told him how angry Luna was…"

"So...um...where's my gift from you?"

"You made me wait till after dinner so that's when you'll get your gift," Ginny replied before briefly kissing Hermione and then getting out of bed.

"Fair enough I suppose," Hermione said, smiling.

…

All day Hermione was sorely tempted to take a peek inside Ginny's head to see what she was planning-she refrained from it by reminding herself it was supposed to be a surprise. So she was surprised when, after potions, Ginny took her by the hand and led her away from the direction of the Great Hall.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked curious.

"You'll see," Ginny replied vaguely.

Hermione realized fairly quickly where she was being led and smiled when they reached Rowena's Room.

Ginny had been planning for Hermione's birthday ever since they had gotten back. She wanted it to be perfect. She wanted to try and make it as special as Hermione had made hers. She closed her eyes and asked Rowena for Hermione's birthday surprise.

Ginny opened her eyes and looked to Hermione.

"Close your eyes," she said softly before kissing her.

Ginny stepped away and smiled-Hermione had her eyes closed and was waiting patiently.

She took her hand and led her inside.

Hermione gasped when she opened her eyes.

"How?" she asked as she spun slowly on the spot.

Ginny and Rowena had somehow managed to recreate the room they had used for Ginny's birthday.

"Luna helped," said Ginny smiling. "And we've been working on it since we got back."

"But…"

Ginny stepped forward and gently placed a finger over her lips.

"If you really want to know how I did this...I'll tell you later," she removed her finger and then kissed her softly. "But first your gift…" she trailed off as she led Hermione over to a small candlelit table with several silver domed plates.

When they reached the table Ginny lifted one of the smallest domes to reveal a small potion bottle, a glass of water and small gift wrapped rectangular box.

"Open it," she said quietly.

With a slightly shaking hand Hermione reached for the box and then removed the bow and lid.

Inside lay a silver snake.

"Will you Dreamwalk with me?" Ginny asked quietly.

Hermione looked up to Ginny's eyes and studied her a moment before replying.

"Gin...my love," she sighed as she she cupped Ginny's cheek with her hand. "I want to, god how I want to...but if we do this...go somewhere where we can do anything we want?" she leaned forward and kissed her briefly before continuing: "Waiting is already so difficult, my love, I don't know if I can live with the memory of what we could get up to in a dream…"

Ginny shook her head and stepped away. When Hermione looked closer she was surprised to see tears. "Gin...I know you already have memories of dreams...but if we do this? Dreamwalk? It'll be us doing these things…" she walked up to Ginny and gently took her in her arms. "It would be different, love… even with our lovely Promise Rings...it doesn't stop me from wanting more…"

"Really?" Ginny said softly as she finally met Hermione's eyes.

"Your birthday was as much for me as it was for you," she replied, smiling. "I think, even if we were just regular kids in love...maybe, just maybe...it would be easier," she paused to kiss her. "But us? Everything about us makes everything feel more intense…our power connection, your healing, your projecting, our souls reconnecting after hundred of years...and add damn Tom to the equation? The three of us haven't stopped maturing emotionally...it's getting harder and harder to fake being fifteen already…

"And yes...I know my love, how much harder it is for you…" she looked into Ginny's eyes and continued: "I just have no desire to make it worse…" she leaned in and kissed her passionately before concluding: "And I can't say I won't change my mind...about Dreamwalking, I mean...two years is a long time…"

"How about a compromise?" Ginny asked softly.

Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Dreamwalk back to my birthday?"

"We could," Hermione replied softly as she leaned in to whisper in Ginny's ear, "but I'd rather do what I can do and be awake…" she kissed just below Ginny's ear. "And the way I'm feeling right now...I don't know if I could control myself…"

Ginny sighed and shook her head as she reached for and removed another silver dome.

"I knew you'd find a way to talk us out of it…" she handed Hermione a rolled up parchment. "Read it later...it's what I had planned for our Dreamwalk…"

"Gin...I love you...you know I do…" she stepped forward and took Ginny in her arms again. "And I crave you...I crave your touch...even if I didn't think it would make it worse...I'd still want to wait, at least for now, until I can touch you for real...I know I don't have the same memories to deal with that you do love, but it is just as difficult for me," she smiled and kissed her before continuing: "There will come a time when I'll ask you to Dreamwalk for that very reason...because I won't be able to wait any longer...but I'm not ready, love…"

"Well...we might as well eat…" said Ginny sighing as she removed another two silver domes.

"Shepherd's pie?" Hermione said as she took her seat.

"Not just any Shepherd's pie...but your mom's recipe," she smiled as Hermione eagerly took her seat and took a bite. "I saw how much you enjoyed it so I asked your mom for the recipe before we left and I gave it to Rue...I think they'll be making it this way in the Great Hall from now on…"

Hermione swallowed a mouthful and reached for Ginny's hand.

"I know you're disappointed...about the Dreamwalk…"

"I just wanted to make your birthday as special as mine was…"

"You have," Hermione assured her. "A year ago I didn't even know I wanted this...and now I can't imagine my life any other way...just waking up to your kisses and having you in my arms...spending just about every minute of every day with you...love? Every day I spend with you is incredibly special and precious to me...but Dreamwalking? It's the same reason I didn't want you to have to face a Boggart."

"You don't think you can handle the memory?" said Ginny, shaking her head slightly and looking down to her plate. "Welcome to my life," she said quietly with a sigh.

Ginny looked up when she felt Hermione squeeze her hand.

"I love you Ginny...and I can promise you that someday, I don't know when, but someday I'll be begging you to take me for a Dreamwalk," she smiled, "You're stronger than me, babe. I can't handle it., not yet...but someday? I know it'll be worth it…"

"How do you do that?" Ginny asked, shaking her head and smiling.

"What?"

"I was pretty sure you were going to say no...but how do you manage to make me feel okay with it?" she sighed as she looked into Hermione's eyes. "Why do you have to be so sensible about it?"

"Because, even though I've learned to think with my heart...I've spent too much time thinking with my head first," she smiled. "If I didn't want you...it would be easier...but I have to think of the consequences and I'm pretty sure…"

"It'll make it worse for both of us?" Ginny finished for her.

"And you have to admit...it's already not easy," she leaned over and kissed Ginny's cheek. "Why do you think I almost always use the shower in our quarters?" she whispered into Ginny's ear.

Ginny laughed lightly and blushed.

"For the same reason it's always about ten minutes before I go in the bathroom after you?" teased Ginny.

"You know...when your fifteenth finally gets here I don't think anyone, except for maybe Luna, is going to see us for a week?" Hermione teased back.

"You're lucky you're such a cute brat," said Ginny before she pulled Hermione towards for a kiss.

"C'mon, let's finish eating and take our dessert back our quarters…"

Ginny laughed.

"It's already there...told you I knew you were going to do this…" she teased her.

"Yes, well, did you also notice I scheduled us last for Quidditch tomorrow?" Ginny shook her head. "Well I had a pretty good idea you might suggest something like this and I wanted us to be able to sleep in tomorrow so I could make it up to you...the best I can, anyway…"

"You can't blame me for trying…" teased Ginny.

"No...I'm glad you did…" she replied smiling. "It's nice to feel wanted…"

"Just sometimes...with how much we have to hold back all the time…"

"It's frustrating to hold back with me?" asked Hermione, continuing when Ginny nodded: "We might always have to hold back how much we can do magically, Gin...but holding back with each other? That does have a time limit," she smiled and kissed her, "and I'm counting the days, not just till your birthday but to Valentine's Day, too…"

"It _is_ nice to feel wanted…" said Ginny, sighing, as Hermione kissed her neck.

"You really are, love…" she replied as she looked into her eyes, "and you're still the best thing that ever happened to me."

…

Between their classes, Quidditch and their extracurricular studies for their Animagus training and Ginny's healing studies...the days and weeks passed quickly after that and, with Halloween in sight, the arrival of the visiting schools for the Triwizard tournament was to happen on the thirtieth.

Ginny and Hermione were sitting quietly eating breakfast at the Gryffindor table when Luna came and sat down heavily next to them with long sigh.

"What's wrong, Luna?" Ginny asked as she reached for Luna's hand.

"I just had a fight with Padma," Luna replied, shaking her head as she began filling her plate. "She doesn't understand why I want to spend Halloween night with you guys and she wants to know where we go…"

"I thought you told her we go to Rowena's Room?" Hermione asked quietly.

"She came to find me the last time we were together...but Rowena didn't let her in…"

"Maybe...if I tell her it's important to me too?" asked Hermione.

"No...it's okay...I've just been on edge lately and she started asking me, again, about what happened last Halloween…" Luna explained as she looked down the table to where Padma sat talking to her sister, "I hate that I have to hide so much from her…"

"I know it sucks Luna…" Hermione said quietly.

"But...it's more than that…" Luna sighed shaking her head. "Ever since Professor Moody tried to place that curse on you...I've just felt, I don't know, uneasy...like I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"_We've all been faking it better, and Moody seemed to buy dear-old-dad's explanation," _Hermione thought to both of them and then said out loud; "I don't think we have anymore than the usual to worry about."

"I know...but I can't seem to shake it…" said Luna sighing.

"Well, we can try to make you forget about it tomorrow night," Ginny whispered into Luna's ear as Padma was approaching.

Padma sat next to Luna and leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"I'm sorry...I'm doing exactly what I said I wouldn't do," Luna finally looked to her, "I have you to myself almost every night...I should be happy with that and not be a jealous git…"

"I'm sorry I yelled," Luna replied quietly.

"No, you were right, I should trust you…"

Luna interrupted her with a kiss.

"You really should...but I know it isn't easy when you know I can't explain everything."

"You have your reasons and I know it isn't because you don't trust me," said Padma quietly with a small smile. "I just hope, maybe someday, you can."

"I hope so too…" Luna replied, trying not to let the sadness she felt show. She had often wondered if the day would ever come...when she could be completely honest with Padma.


	37. Chapter 37-The Shoe Drops

The day had passed quickly as no one seemed able to concentrate in their lessons. When potions let out a half hour early, Ginny and Hermione snuck off to the closest door to their quarters. They dropped off their bags, hugged and kissed for a few minutes, then took the door back out and tried to blend in with the students streaming through the Entrance Hall. Hermione scanned for Harry and found him coming down the stairs-they waited until he had just passed them and then made it appear as though they had only just caught up with him.

"Nice try," Harry joked quietly.

"What?" Hermione said, feigning innocence.

"I saw you when I came down the stairs," he teased. "I'm not asking how...just letting you know I noticed."

"I'm glad we're still friends, Harry…" said Hermione quietly.

"Finally!" exclaimed Ginny.

"What?" asked Hermione, bemused.

"A silver lining to my idiot brother-you two are friends again," she explained.

"Weasley, straighten your hat," Professor McGonagall snapped at Ron. "Miss Patil, take that ridiculous thing out of your hair."

Hermione looked over to see that, not only was Ron frowning, he looked quite miserable. She knew that rumour had it the Hufflepuffs were looking to replace him before play resumed in February. He had, however, kept his word-in fact, they had barely seen or heard him all year.

"_I think we should give Ron a bit of a break," _she thought to Ginny.

"Why?"

"_Look at him," _Hermione thought.

Ginny looked over at her brother then shrugged.

"_He's absolutely miserable...he has left us alone," _she stopped when she noticed Ginny shaking her head, "_I know you think I'm being stupid...but you really think he's going to come around any faster if we don't try to make his life a little easier from time to time?"_

"_What did you have in mind?" _

"_I'm going to write to your mother and suggest she get him new dress robes for the Yule Ball...chances are he won't find a date and new robes might take the sting out a little."_

"_You really think being nice to him is going to make a difference?"_

"_I'm not saying I intend to forgive him anytime soon...but I'd like him to at least have the rest of his family back,"_ Hermione smiled and leaned over and kissed her cheek. "_I'll hold onto the new robes until just before the Ball...we'll both decided whether or not he's earned them...okay?"_

"Follow me, please," said Professor McGonagall. "First years in front…no pushing.…"

They followed her out into the grounds-it was cool, and the sky was clear, the first stars barely visible against the darkening sky, the moon already risen. Hermione and Ginny took their place with the rest of the Gryffindor fourth years-Harry coming to stand next to them.

"Nearly six," said Harry, as he looked at his watch and then down towards the main gates to Hogwarts. "How do you figure they're getting here? The train?"

"I doubt it," said Hermione.

"How, then? Broomsticks?" Harry suggested, looking up at the starry sky.

"I don't think so…not from that far away.…"

"A Portkey?" suggested Ginny.

"I would think there would be too many of them...and remember how big I told you their headmistress is...she'd probably need three of them just to herself," replied Hermione.

Everyone was looking around the grounds-trying to be the first to catch sight of the visiting schools.

And then Dumbledore called out from the back row where he stood with the other teachers -

"Aha! Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!"

"Where?" said many excited voices at once.

"There!" yelled a sixth year, pointing over the forest.

Hermione and Ginny squinted.

"It's not a bird," Ginny said quietly.

"Nor a plane," added Hermione who looked to Harry.

"It's Superman," continued Harry, laughing lightly.

"I'm missing something aren't I?" asked Ginny bemused.

"Muggle thing...whatever it is, it's huge…" replied Hermione.

"It's a dragon!" shrieked one of the first years, losing her head completely.

"Don't be stupid…it's a flying house!" said Dennis Creevey.

Dennis's guess was closer...as the big black shape skimmed over the trees of the Forbidden Forest they could just see what looked like a large light blue house on wheels - being pulled by a dozen golden winged horses, each the size of an elephant.

The front three rows of students drew backward as the carriage hurtled ever lower, coming in to land at a tremendous speed - then, with an almighty crash that made Neville jump backward onto a Slytherin fifth year's foot, the horses' hooves, larger than dinner plates, hit the ground. A second later, the carriage landed too, bouncing upon its vast wheels, while the golden horses tossed their enormous heads and rolled large, fiery red eyes.

They watched as boy in pale blue robes jumped from the carriage and then unfolded a set of golden steps. He stepped back as a large, shiny black high-heeled shoe stepped out to be followed by the massive form of Madam Maxime.

"You weren't kidding," said Harry quietly.

Dumbledore started to clap; the students, following his lead, broke into applause too, many of them standing on tiptoe, the better to look at this woman.

Her face relaxed into a gracious smile and she walked forward toward Dumbledore, extending a glittering hand. Dumbledore, though tall himself, had barely to bend to kiss it.

"My dear Madame Maxime," he said. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Dumbly-dort," said Madame Maxime in a deep voice. "I 'ope I find you well?"

"In excellent form, I thank you," said Dumbledore.

"My pupils," said Madame Maxime, waving one of her enormous hands carelessly behind her.

They looked over at the shivering Beauxbatons students. All of them seemed to be wearing the same silk robes and none of them had thought to wear a cloak. They all seemed to be staring up at the castle, seemingly unsure that it would be comfortable or safe.

"As Karkaroff arrived yet?" Madame Maxime asked.

"He should be here any moment," said Dumbledore. "Would you like to wait here and greet him or would you prefer to step inside and warm up a trifle?"

"Warm up, I think," said Madame Maxime. "But ze 'orses -"

"Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher will be delighted to take care of them," said Dumbledore, "the moment he has returned from dealing with a slight situation that has arisen with some of his other - er - charges."

"Skrewts," Ginny muttered to Hermione, grinning.

"My steeds require - er - forceful 'andling," said Madame Maxime, looking as though she doubted whether any Care of Magical Creatures teacher at Hogwarts could be up to the job. "Zey are very strong.…"

"I assure you that Hagrid will be well up to the job," said Dumbledore, smiling.

"Very well," said Madame Maxime, bowing slightly. "Will you please inform zis 'Agrid zat ze 'orses drink only single-malt whiskey?"

"It will be attended to," said Dumbledore, also bowing.

"Come," said Madame Maxime forcefully to her students, losing somewhat the charm she had shown with Dumbledore. The Hogwarts' students parted to let them pass.

"How big d'you reckon Durmstrang's horses are going to be?" Seamus Finnigan said, leaning around Lavender and Parvati to address Harry and Hermione.

"Well, if they're any bigger than this lot, even Hagrid won't be able to handle them," said Harry. "That's if he hasn't been attacked by his skrewts. Wonder what's up with them?"

"God, I hope they haven't escaped," said Ginny quietly.

"Oh don't say that," said Hermione with a shudder. "Imagine that lot loose on the grounds.…"

Hermione felt Ginny shivering beside her. She took out her wand and silently cast a warming charm over herself, Ginny and Harry.

"Thanks for that," said Harry appreciatively. "The day you nailed me with that snowball...you cast the same charm over me-why?"

"You were stupid enough to not wear a cloak-I wanted to mess with you, not make you catch a cold-I also figured it would be a few minutes before you could walk again," replied Hermione.

"It _was_ a good shot," Harry said, teasing Ginny.

"Can you hear something?" said Ron suddenly.

Everyone listened intently...a low rumbling sucking sound drifting on the wind.

"Sounds like it's…" started Ginny quietly.

"The lake!" yelled Lee Jordan, pointing down at it. "Look at the lake!"

From where they stood they could just see the Black Lake-where it was normally as calm as glass it's surface now rippled until, what looked like, a giant whirlpool had begun to form and a long black pole emerged from it's depths.

"It's a mast!" Harry said to Hermione and Ginny.

"Your dad was right, what he said at the World Cup? About wizards always trying to outdo each other?" said Hermione shaking her head slightly, impressed in spite of herself as she watched the large dark ship seemingly emerge from the depths of the Black Lake.

It was quite beautiful, in an eerie sort of way, as it gleamed in the moonlight and they could see people passing the portholes. They heard the anchor being dropped as it splashed into the lake and then the thud of plank being lowered onto the shore.

"They're all really big," said Ginny quietly.

"I think it's just their furs...I've seen pictures of their uniforms, must be cold where they come from," replied Hermione.

"Dumbledore!" called the man leading the students cheerfully as he walked up the slope towards them. He was wearing furs of a different sort to that of his students: sleek and silver, like his hair."How are you, my dear fellow, how are you?"

"Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkaroff," Dumbledore replied.

There was something forced about the way Karkaroff spoke Ginny thought. Though he was smiling and his voice seemed cheerful, neither reached his eyes which looked wary, and almost fearful. He was hiding it well, though, as he approached Dumbledore and shook his hand with both of his.

"Dear old Hogwarts," he said. "How good it is to be here, how good.…Viktor, come along, into the warmth…you don't mind, Dumbledore? Viktor has a slight head cold…"

Karkaroff beckoned forward one of his students. As the boy passed, he looked around the assembled Hogwarts students, his gaze coming to rest on Ginny and Hermione. He smiled slightly and then allowed Karkaroff to steer him inside.

"I don't believe it- it's Krum!" they heard a stunned sounding Ron exclaim.

"Oh for heaven's sake," Hermione said exasperated, as she watched many of her classmates attempting to get a better look at him. "He's only a Quidditch player," she finished quietly, shaking her head slightly.

"To be fair," replied Ginny, "he's a pretty good International Quidditch player…"

"I suppose," Hermione said as they recrossed the Entrance Hall, "But I mean really-look at them all…"

She pointed to Lee Jordan who was jumping up and down on the soles of his feet to get a better look at the back of Krum's head, "For example, or…" Hermione said as she pointed to several sixth-year girls were frantically searching their pockets as they walked -

"Oh I don't believe it, I haven't got a single quill on me -"

"D'you think he'd sign my hat in lipstick?"

"I mean, really," Hermione said as they past the girls who were now fighting over the lipstick.

"I'm getting his autograph if I can," they heard Ron say. "You haven't got a quill, have you?"

They didn't hear Ron get a response.

They passed the Durmstrang students at the door and went to take seats at the Gryffindor table, as close to the entrance as possible so they could be one of the first to leave after the feast. Hermione looked around and watched as Luna and Padma took seats near the Beauxbatons students who had joined the Ravenclaw table.

"_Remember to ask them about Quidditch," _Hermione thought to Luna and watched as she looked over, smiled and nodded slightly.

"May we sit with you?" asked a soft male voice, when Hermione turned and looked up she was surprised to find the voice belonged to none other than Viktor Krum.

"Of course," said Ginny, the first to find her ability to speak.

"Let me introduce ourselves," said a blond boy to Viktor's left, surprisingly with a British accent. He smiled at their bemused looks as he, Viktor and a third boy sat across from them. "My name is Morgan," he said as he extended his hand to Hermione, then shook both Ginny and Harry's hand, "This is Viktor...as I assume you know," he smiled again as Viktor reached across the table and shook each of their hands. "And the sullen boy over there is Boris," he finished as he pointed to Boris.

Viktor nudged him in the ribs with an elbow and said something quietly in Bulgarian.

"You'll have to forgive Boris...he's not as comfortable with defying our headmaster as we are…" Morgan explained as he looked towards the staff table where Karkaroff sat frowning at them-it was look akin to the one Snape often wore whenever he laid eyes on Harry.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said as she looked back to the boys across the table, "Where are our manners?" she asked smiling, "Hermione," she said, pointing to herself, "My girlfriend Ginny," she said as she smiled at her. "and our good friend…"

"Harry Potter," finished Viktor, smiling.

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other and began laughing quietly.

"What?" Viktor asked.

"Everywhere we go," Hermione replied shaking her head and looking at Harry, "even the World Cup...everyone recognizes him," she looked back to Viktor. "But I expect you know the feeling," she said to him, pleased when he smiled and laughed softly.

"I saw you," Viktor said quietly, "at the Cup…"

"We saw you too," teased Harry, "you were brilliant by the way."

This time all three Bulgarian boys began to laugh, but they were unable to explain as Dumbledore had stood to address the hall.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and - most particularly - guests," said Dumbledore, beaming around at the foreign students. "I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable."

One of the Beauxbatons girls still clutching a muffler around her head gave what was unmistakably a derisive laugh.

"We'll maybe if she'd thought to dress properly!" Hermione whispered, bristling at her.

"The tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast," said Dumbledore. "I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!"

"Before you explain what was so funny," said Hermione as food and drink appeared on the plates around them-among them, her mother's sheppard's pie. "Can you explain how you are clearly British?" she asked as she looked to Morgan.

"My father is Bulgarian but he moved to England shortly after he graduated Durmstrang…his parents had been killed fighting followers of Grindelwald...fearing for his life he fled here," Morgan paused to look around the ceiling, a small smile on his face. "He fell in love with my mother," he looked back down to Hermione, "When she died, shortly after my tenth birthday, my father insisted on returning to Bulgaria and the only family he had left.

"Viktor and I...we became friends in our first year," he said as she smiled at him, "I already spoke some Bulgarian but Viktor taught me more and I taught him English."

"So what was so funny earlier?" asked Ginny.

"The Cup," replied Viktor smiling. "My teammates are still angry with me...they thought they could catch up…" he trailed off, laughing. "I told them...they didn't stand a chance against those brooms," he continued shaking his head, "and even if they had the same brooms they never stood a chance anyways…"

"I bet that shut them up," said Harry, laughing.

"No…" he replied, "they shut up when I told them better to lose by thirty points than hundreds…"

Hermione looked up to the staff table to see her father speaking with Karkaroff.

"So...why's your headmaster so upset with you sitting with us?" she asked them.

"He expressly told us to sit with the Slytherin's," Morgan replied shaking his head. "I was supposed to come here...I know all about the houses," he smiled at Ginny and Hermione. "I was extremely relieved to see your Gryffindor colours."

"So you _were _looking for us," said Hermione quietly.

"I was," Viktor replied as he looked to the girls hands and then at Harry. "I had a feeling we might have something in common."

"And what would that be?" asked Ginny quietly.

Viktor looked like he was about to reply when Morgan put a hand over Viktor's and said something quietly to him in Bulgarian. Viktor looked around and then, smiling, looked to them.

"I will explain...when there are less ears," he said softly.

Hermione and Ginny smiled.

"If you're at all interested," said Harry, "Hermione set up an unofficial Quidditch league-it's modified rules, but you're welcome to join us if you like?"

"We play or practice almost every Saturday," added Ginny.

"You three play?" asked Viktor.

"Harry's a Seeker, Ginny's plays Chaser and…"

"Hermione is an amazing Keeper…" Ginny finished.

"Not like I get a chance to play much," Hermione teased her. "You three keep hogging the Quaffle…"

"I'm sure Viktor would love to join you, however," Morgan paused to looked significantly to his Headmaster, "We weren't allowed to bring our brooms... _he _thought it would distract from our studies…"

"You're welcome to borrow my Firebolt," offered Harry.

"I would like that...even if I don't play," Viktor replied smiling. "My team just got our own Purpleheart Wood brooms…" he trailed off wistfully.

Boris mumbled something in Bulgarian that made both his friends laugh.

"He said Viktor would marry his new broom if he could," Morgan explained.

"_No he didn't,"_ Hermione thought to Ginny. "_He said someone named Stoyan would be jealous if he heard Viktor talking that way about something other than him."_

Ginny smirked slightly and thought back, "_Guess we know what we have on common…wait you can understand them?"_

"_Morgan wants us to understand...he's an open book," _Hermione thought back as she looked to Ginny. "_He translates in his head as he listens…"_

Hermione looked over to where Luna sat conversing with the several of the Beauxbatons girls.

"_You'll be able to speak and understand it soon too," _she whispered in Ginny's ear as she looked over to Luna significantly, "_Luna is speaking French and she's never heard me say a word in French."_

"I'm sorry," said Morgan, drawing their attention back to him. "Can I ask how long you two have been together?"

"We've been officially together since June tenth but," Hermione paused to look at Ginny. "It was a year ago tomorrow night that we really became friends."

"That explains it then," Morgan said smiling. "Why it seems like you've been together for so long."

Ginny and Hermione turned to Harry when they heard him laughing lightly.

"What?" they asked him.

"You two...you're so funny," he replied. "You've been in love with each other for over two years and you Hermione? One of the smartest people I've ever met...it really took you that long to figure it out?" he teased her.

"I had a lot going on," Hermione replied defensively. "And you know me...I always used to think with my head first…"

"Sounds like someone I know," said Morgan quietly as he looked at a slightly blushing Viktor.

Once the golden plates had been wiped clean, Dumbledore stood up again-a hush falling over the Hall.

When Hermione looked up to her father she noticed that both Ludo Bagman and Barty Crouch had joined the staff table. Although she felt no ill will towards Bagman, Crouch was another story.

"The moment has come," said Dumbledore, smiling as he looked around at all the excited faces. "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket -"

"The what?" Harry muttered.

"- just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year. But first, let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation" - there was a smattering of polite applause - "and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

While there had been a smattering of applause for Crouch, there was much more for Bagman.

Hermione shook her head-even now that the man looked like he could barely ride a broom, let alone play Quidditch, he was still revered for it. She stole a glance at Viktor and smiled.

He had sat with them because he knew Harry knew how he felt-being famous.

"Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament," Dumbledore continued, "and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime on the panel that will judge the champions' efforts."

When he said the word 'champions' the tension in hall seemed to double as all the students seemed to sit up a little straighter.

Dumbledore seemed to want to pause for effect before he continued: "The casket, then, if you please, Mr. Filch."

"_My father...the drama queen,"_ Hermione thought to Ginny as they watched Mr Filch carry over an ancient jewel encrusted chest over to where her father stood.

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman," said Dumbledore as Filch placed the chest carefully on the table before him, "and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways.. their magical prowess - their daring - their powers of deduction - and, of course, their ability to cope with danger."

At this last word, the Hall was filled with a silence so absolute that nobody seemed to be breathing.

"As you know, three champions compete in the tournament," Dumbledore went on calmly, "one from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire."

He took out his wand and tapped the casket three times. Once the lid had creaked open he reached in and removed a roughly hewn wooden cup-unremarkable but for the dancing blue flames that filled it to the brim. Dumbledore closed the casket and placed the cup on top of it so it was visible to all.

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet," said Dumbledore. "Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete.

"To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation," said Dumbledore, "I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line.

"Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all."

There was a great scraping of benches as all the ensembled students rose from the table and began making their way towards to the Entrance Hall.

"Maybe Viktor," Hermione said as she placed a hand on his arm to get his attention, "if you don't want to play Quidditch with us...you'd like to come watch us play?"

"We will," he replied, "if we can sneak away from…"

"Viktor!" came the firm, and not so friendly sounding voice of Karkaroff. "Come...it is late."

He put his arm firmly around Viktor's shoulder and steered him away.

"He really isn't happy, is he?" commented Ginny.

"An Age Line!" said Fred as he passed them. "Well, that should be fooled by an Aging Potion, shouldn't it? And once your name's in that goblet, you're laughing - it can't tell whether you're seventeen or not!"

"But I don't think anyone under seventeen will stand a chance," said Hermione, "we just haven't learned enough…"

"Speak for yourself," said George shortly. "You'll try and get in, won't you, Harry?"

Hermione looked to Harry and was pleased when he saw him shake his head.

"I don't know George," he said lightly, "might be nice to watch someone else do dangerous stuff for a change."

…

Ginny and Hermione were woken the next morning when Luna jumped on their bed and then kissed each of them noisily on the cheek.

"You guys missed breakfast," she informed them.

"We were up late," said Ginny as she yawned and then kissed Hermione before she sat up.

"Aren't you always?" teased Luna.

"How come you're not with Padma?" Hermione asked, attempting to change the subject.

"She's talking to her sister so I told her I was going to come find you guys…" Luna answered as she climbed back off the bed.

"Luna?" said Ginny as she followed Luna off the bed. "We were thinking maybe you could bring Padma here…"

"Really?" asked Luna, surprised.

"Well yeah...we can figure out a way to explain how we found it and how we get here…" replied Hermione as she climbed from the bed and went to give Luna a hug. "I know it's tough, hiding so much from her, I think it's safe to bring her here...so long as she promises she won't tell anyone."

"I appreciate the offer, guys, but what if she and I break up someday…" replied Luna, thoughtfully. "Maybe I could take her to meet the Fae?"

"So long as we talk to them first and warn them not to reveal anything about the Sisters," replied Hermione. "And we can't all go...we only have three crystals...oh wait, that was your plan, wasn't it...a romantic little getaway?"

Luna blushed.

"It's getting kind of cold, though, so maybe sooner rather than later?" suggested Ginny as she started getting changed.

"We'll go see them tomorrow morning when we go running with the pups…" said Hermione as she pulled Ginny's Harpie's shirt over her head before pulling a jumper over her head.

"I'm never getting that shirt back, am I?" Ginny teased her.

"Nope," she replied as she went to hug her.

"You two are hopeless…" Luna teased them.

"Yes, well...just making up for lost time," Hermione replied as she pulled Luna into their hug. "Happy Friend-aversary…"

"Friend-aversary?" said Ginny laughing.

"A year ago tonight we officially became friends…"

"I know...just teasing you for making a word," replied Ginny as she kissed her.

Once they were dressed Ginny and Hermione went and laid back down on their bed so they could appear to be coming from their dorms, agreeing to meet Luna just outside their common room.

Ginny and Hermione met up on the stairs and, holding holds, descended the stairs to the common room.

"'Bout time you two crawled out of bed," called Harry as he walked over.

"We were up late...studying," replied Ginny.

"Is that what they're calling it now?" Harry teased them.

"Oh shush…" Hermione hissed at him as they exited the portrait hole to find Luna waiting for them.

"About time you two got up," she teased them.

Hermione and Ginny laughed as they all walked down the many stairs to the Great Hall.

When they reached the Entrance Hall, however, the found many students milling around watching as people entered their names into the Goblet of Fire.

They heard laughing behind them and turned to see Fred, George and their friend Lee Jordan, running down the stairs.

"Done it," Fred said in a triumphant whisper to Harry,Ginny, Hermione and Luna. "Just taken it."

"What?" said Ginny.

"The Aging Potion, little sis," said Fred.

"One drop each," said George, rubbing his hands together with glee. "We only need to be a few months older."

"We're going to split the thousand Galleons between the three of us if one of us wins," said Lee, grinning broadly.

"I'm not sure this is going to work, you know," said Hermione warningly. "I'm sure Dumbledore will have thought of this."

Fred, George, and Lee ignored her.

"Ready?" Fred said to the other two, quivering with excitement. "C'mon, then - I'll go first -"

They watched as Fred pulled a slip of parchment from his pocket and walked up to the very edge of the age line-he paused a moment, working up his courage, took a big deep breath and then stepped over the line.

For just a second it seemed it had worked as George let out a yell of triumph and jumped in after his twin-there was a loud sizzling sound and then both of them were thrown across the room. As soon as they had both landed painfully there was a loud popping noise and they both grew long white beards.

Everyone in the Entrance hall began laughing. Even the twins joining in when they caught sight of each other's beards.

"I did warn you," said a deep, amused voice, and everyone turned to see Professor Dumbledore coming out of the Great Hall. He surveyed Fred and George, his eyes twinkling. "I suggest you both go up to Madam Pomfrey. She is already tending to Miss Fawcett, of Ravenclaw, and Mr. Summers, of Hufflepuff, both of whom decided to age themselves up a little too. Though I must say, neither of their beards is anything like as fine as yours."

Fred and George set off for the hospital wing, accompanied by Lee, who was howling with laughter.

"C'mon...let's find a place to sit and enjoy the show," Luna suggested as Padma came over to join them.

"So what's up with Parvati?" asked Hermione.

"Would you believe," Padma replied, shaking her head and laughing lightly, "that my sister has a crush...on a girl?"

"Really? Who?" asked Ginny.

"Let me guess...the Veela girl from Beauxbatons?" asked Luna.

"How did you know?" Padma asked as she leaned over and kissed her cheek. "And what makes you think she's a Veela?"

"I saw Parvati staring at her last night and," Luna blushed slightly as she looked at Padma. "Ginny and Hermione told me what happened to them at the World Cup...didn't you notice how all the boys were acting around her?"

"Are you saying you were attracted to her?" Padma asked, sounding a little jealous.

"Only because it's part of the magic of the Veela…" soothed Luna, "they both felt it at the World Cup…"

"And she can't possibly be full Veela," said Hermione, thoughtfully. "The ones we saw weren't remotely human…"

They found a place to sit and talked quietly amongst themselves as they watched various students entering their names into the Goblet. It was fairly entertaining and so, after they had eaten lunch, they returned to their people watching until they filed into the Great Hall for dinner.

Hermione, Ginny and Harry had just found seats at the Gryffindor table when Viktor and Morgan came to join them.

"Where's Boris?" Ginny asked, curious.

"Doesn't want to upset Karkaroff," Morgan replied as he looked over to Boris who was just taking a seat, somewhat gingerly it seemed, at the the Slytherin table. As Morgan looked backed Ginny noticed a shade of a bruise along his jawline.

"Did he do that? Karkaroff?" she asked him as she pointed to his jaw.

Morgan nodded as Viktor laughed ruefully.

"It was meant for me," he told them. "He was angry we had defied him and I told him we'd sit wherever and with whoever we chose...he has no control over me here."

"Our dear headmaster hit me when I laughed," added Morgan.

"I told him, if he ever touched me or any of my classmates again-if I'm chosen as champion, I will do everything I can to embarrass him," Viktor added, smiling.

The Great Hall had been redecorated over night-floating jack-o-lanterns and live bats flying over their heads. The five of them didn't speak much as they ate their way through their second feast in as many days.

As they finished dessert and the plates cleaned themselves, Hermione looked over to Viktor and found him looking rather nervous.

"Are you okay?" she asked him quietly.

"There's a lot of pressure on him to be chosen champion," Morgan confided. "Really...I don't know why the rest of us bothered coming at all."

"Why you, though?" asked Ginny.

"Because he's Viktor Krum, of course," Morgan replied matter of factly.

The talk in the hall, that had risen when the plates had cleaned themselves, died away almost instantly as Dumbledore stood and went to stand by the flaming Goblet.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber" - he indicated the door behind the staff table - "where they will be receiving their first instructions."

He took out his wand and, with a great sweeping motion, extinguished all but the candles in the pumpkins above them. The Goblet of Fire was now the brightest thing in the room and every single person in the Hall was staring at it avidly.

Hermione turned to the Ravenclaw table as she felt a sudden wave of fear coming from Luna.

"_Something's not right," _Luna thought to her.

Hermione shook her head and looked back to the Goblet as the flames inside it turned red and it began emitting sparks. A piece of charred parchment appeared at the end of a tongue of flame-Dumbledore catching it as it floated down.

He held it at arms length so that he could read it by the now white blue flames of the Goblet.

"The champion for Durmstrang," he read, in a strong, clear voice, "will be Viktor Krum."

"Good Luck Viktor," said Hermione as he smiled slightly and rose from the table and walked up toward Dumbledore; he turned right, walked along the staff table, and disappeared through the door into the next chamber.

"Bravo, Viktor!" boomed Karkaroff, so loudly that everyone could hear him, even over all the applause. "Knew you had it in you!"

The noise again died down as the flames in Goblet again turned red and a second piece of parchment floated down towards Dumbledore.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore, "is Fleur Delacour!"

"That must be the Veela girl Luna was talking about," Ginny whispered into her ear as just about every boy, and many of the girls, ogled her as she walked towards Dumbledore.

"Oh look, they're all disappointed," Hermione said over the noise, nodding toward the remainder of the Beauxbatons party. Two of the girls who had not been selected had dissolved into tears and were sobbing with their heads on their arms.

When Fleur Delacour too had vanished into the side chamber, silence fell again, but this time it was a silence so stiff with excitement you could almost taste it. The Hogwarts champion next…

And the Goblet of Fire turned red once more; sparks showered out of it; the tongue of flame shot high into the air, and from its tip Dumbledore pulled the third piece of parchment.

Dumbledore picked it from the air and, with a slightly shaking hand, read the parchment and shook his head. Impatient, Ludo Bagman walked up and snatched the paper from his hand, "The Champion for Hogwarts is Hermione Granger."

His words had an immediate effect on all the Hogwarts students and staff.

"But she's only fifteen!" an anonymous voice said from the Slytherin table.

Hermione went to stand but Ginny tried to stop her.

"No...it's a mistake..." Ginny said, tears coursing down her face.

Hermione leaned down, kissed her cheek, then whispered in her ear, "It is...Tom's mistake."

Hermione straightened up and, trying to ignore the whispers around her, walked confidently towards the front of the room, despite the tears running down her face.

She sought her father's eyes and found the fear that must be reflected in her own eyes.

"_We'll talk later, hide your gift," c_ame her father's voice as she reached him, "Please, Miss Granger, join the other Champions," he said evenly.

She had just reached the door when she was stopped by a collective gasp from the crowd.

She turned quickly and saw that the flames had again turned red and spit out another parchment.

"_Go!"_ her father thought to her. She did as she was asked and joined the other champions.

She found Fleur and Viktor standing either side of the fireplace, both of them turning to stare at her.

"But surely, you are too young..." Fleur hissed.

"I am...I have no idea what just happened," Hermione replied evenly as she went to take a seat. Placing her face in her hands she thought to Ginny, "_What just happened?"_

"_Harry's name just came out of the Goblet too," _Ginny replied as Hermione looked up and saw him enter the room.

Hermione shook her head.

"Damn Tom, indeed," she thought to herself.

**A/N Been waiting to drop this bombshell for a while...thanks to poetheather for the inspiration. I know you all must have a tonne of questions...don't worry, many of your questions will be answered by the end of the next chapter...including why I thanked poetheather...**


	38. Chapter 38-Hermione's Grand Mistake

Hermione and Harry locked eyes and then he walked over to put a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked quietly as she stood and gave him a hug.

"We need to talk after we get out of here," she whispered in his ear. "Keep your temper."

She let him go when she heard someone walking in the room. Harry studied her a moment and then nodded slightly as they both turned to find Ludo Bagman looked overly excited.

"Extraordinary!" he muttered, squeezing Harry's arm. "Absolutely extraordinary! Gentleman…ladies," he added, as he nodded to each of them. "May I introduce - incredible though it may seem - the fourth Triwizard champion?"

Viktor Krum straightened up and seemed to search Hermione and Harry's eyes for an answer.

When Hermione met Fleur's eyes she saw the same sort of bemusement that was evident on Viktor's face, "Oh, vairy funny joke, Meester Bagman," she said shaking her head slightly.

"Joke?" Bagman repeated, bewildered. "No, no, not at all! Harry's name just came out of the Goblet of Fire!"

"But evidently zair 'as been a mistake," Fleur said frowning slightly at Bagman. "'They cannot compete. They are too young."

"Well…it is amazing," said Bagman, rubbing his smooth chin and smiling down at Harry and Hermione. "But, as you know, the age restriction was only imposed this year as an extra safety measure. And as their names' come out of the goblet…I mean, I don't think there can be any ducking out at this stage.…It's down in the rules, you're obliged…Harry and Hermione will just have to do the best they -"

The door behind them opened again, and a large group of people came in: Professor Dumbledore, followed closely by Mr. Crouch, Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape. They heard the buzzing of the hundreds of students on the other side of the wall, before Professor McGonagall closed the door.

"Madame Maxime!" said Fleur at once, striding over to her headmistress. "Zey are saying zat zis little kids are to compete!"

Madame Maxime had drawn herself up to her full, and considerable, height. The top of her handsome head brushed the candle-filled chandelier, and her gigantic black-satin bosom swelled.

"What is ze meaning of zis, Dumbly-dorr?" she said imperiously.

"I'd rather like to know that myself, Dumbledore," said Professor Karkaroff. He was wearing a steely smile, and his blue eyes were like chips of ice. "Not only is your first champion clearly too young but you have two? I don't remember anyone telling me the host school is allowed two champions - or have I not read the rules carefully enough? Restart the Goblet...I demand all my students re enter their names until all three schools have two champions entered."

"C'est impossible," said Madame Maxime, whose enormous hand with its many superb opals was resting upon Fleur's shoulder. "'Ogwarts cannot 'ave two champions. It is most injust."

"We were under the impression that your Age Line would keep out younger contestants, Dumbledore," said Karkaroff, his steely smile still in place, though his eyes were colder than ever. "Otherwise, we would, of course, have brought along a wider selection of candidates from our own schools."

"It's no one's fault but Potter and Granger's, Karkaroff," said Snape calmly as he studied them. "Don't go blaming Dumbledore for their determination to break rules. They have been crossing lines ever since they arrived here -"

"That will do, Severus…" Albus said quietly as he turned to Hermione and handed her the parchment bearing her name with Hogwarts clearly written below it. "Did you enter your name or have someone else do it for you?"

"No...I'd be more than happy to drop out, I have no desire to compete," Hermione replied.

"That is not an option...how ever your names came to be in the Goblet, it presents a binding magical contract...you must compete, both of you." Barty Crouch said quietly as he emerged from the shadows.

"But this is absurd...they are too young..." Madam Maxime pleaded.

"They have no choice." Albus replied quietly as he looked to Harry, "Did you place your name in the Goblet Harry? Or have someone older do it for you?"

"No." Harry replied evenly.

"Ah, but of course they are lying!" cried Madame Maxime.

"They could not have crossed the Age Line," said Professor McGonagall sharply. "I am sure we are all agreed on that -"

"Dumbly-dorr must 'ave made a mistake wiz ze line," said Madame Maxime, shrugging.

"It is possible, of course," said Dumbledore politely.

"Dumbledore, you know perfectly well you did not make a mistake!" said Professor McGonagall angrily. "Really, what nonsense! Harry and Hermione could not have crossed the line themselves, and as Professor Dumbledore believes that they did not persuade an older student to do it for them, I'm sure that should be good enough for everybody else!"

She shot a very angry look at Professor Snape.

"Mr. Crouch…Mr. Bagman," said Karkaroff, his voice unctuous once more, "you are our - er - objective judges. Surely you will agree that this is most irregular?"

Bagman wiped the sweat from his face as he looked to Mr Crouch.

"We must follow the rules," Mr Crouch started evenly, "and the rules state clearly that those people whose names come out of the Goblet of Fire are bound to compete in the tournament."

"Well, Barty knows the rule book back to front," said Bagman, beaming and turning back to Karkaroff and Madame Maxime, as though the matter was now closed.

"I insist upon re-submitting the names of the rest of my students," said Karkaroff, no longer attempting to appear diplomatic. "You will set up the Goblet of Fire once more, and we will continue adding names until each school has two champions. It's only fair, Dumbledore."

"But Karkaroff, it doesn't work like that," said Bagman. "The Goblet of Fire's just gone out - it won't reignite until the start of the next tournament -"

"- in which Durmstrang will most certainly not be competing!" exploded Karkaroff. "After all our meetings and negotiations and compromises, I little expected something of this nature to occur! I have half a mind to leave now!"

"Empty threat, Karkaroff," growled a voice from near the door. "You can't leave your champion now. He's got to compete. They've all got to compete. Binding magical contract, like Dumbledore said. Convenient, eh?"

Moody had just entered the room. He limped toward the fire, and with every right step he took, there was a loud clunk.

"Convenient?" said Karkaroff. "I'm afraid I don't understand you, Moody."

Hermione studied Karkaroff as he glared at Moody. He looked as though he was trying to appear as though what Moody was saying was barely worth listening to-however she could see the clear distrust and fear in his eyes.

"Don't you?" said Moody quietly. "It's very simple, Karkaroff. Someone put their names in that goblet knowing they'd have to compete if it came out."

"Evidently, someone 'oo wished to give 'Ogwarts two bites at ze apple!" said Madame Maxime.

"I quite agree, Madame Maxime," said Karkaroff, bowing to her. "I shall be lodging complaints with the Ministry of Magic and the International Confederation of Wizards -"

"If anyone's got reason to complain, it's them," growled Moody as he looked at Harry and Hermione.

"But why should they complain?" Fleur said quietly, shaking her head slightly. "' They 'ave ze chance to compete, 'aven't they? We 'ave all been 'oping to be chosen for weeks and weeks! Ze honor for our schools! A thousand Galleons in prize money - zis is a chance many would die for!"

"Maybe someone's hoping they are going to die for it," said Moody, with the merest trace of a growl.

Silence followed Moody's statement-Bagman finally breaking the silence.

"Moody, old man…what a thing to say!" he said, as if what Moody had said was a joke.

"We all know Professor Moody considers the morning wasted if he hasn't discovered six plots to murder him before lunchtime," said Karkaroff loudly. "Apparently he is now teaching his students to fear assassination too. An odd quality in a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Dumbledore, but no doubt you had your reasons.

"Imagining things, am I?" growled Moody. "Seeing things, eh? It was a skilled witch or wizard who put the boy's name in that goblet…"

"Ah, what evidence is zere of zat?" said Madame Maxime, throwing up her huge hands.

"Because they hoodwinked a very powerful magical object!" said Moody. "It would have needed an exceptionally strong Confundus Charm to bamboozle that goblet into forgetting that only three schools compete in the tournament.…I'm guessing they submitted Potter's name under a fourth school, to make sure he was the only one in his category.…"

"You seem to have given this a great deal of thought, Moody," said Karkaroff coldly, "and a very ingenious theory it is - though of course, I heard you recently got it into your head that one of your birthday presents contained a cunningly disguised basilisk egg, and smashed it to pieces before realizing it was a carriage clock. So you'll understand if we don't take you entirely seriously.…"

"There are those who'll turn innocent occasions to their advantage," Moody retorted in a menacing voice. "It's my job to think the way Dark wizards do, Karkaroff - as you ought to remember…

"Alastor!" said Dumbledore warningly...drawing Hermione's attention. "How this situation arose, we do not know," said Dumbledore, speaking to everyone gathered in the room. "It seems to me, however, that we have no choice but to accept it. Both Hermione and Harry have been chosen to compete in the Tournament. This, therefore, they will do.…"

"Ah, but Dumbly-dorr -"

"My dear Madame Maxime, if you have an alternative, I would be delighted to hear it."

Dumbledore waited, but no one spoke-Karkaroff, Madam Maxime and Snape just glared at him. Bagman, however, looked rather excited.

"Well, shall we crack on, then?" he said, rubbing his hands together and smiling around the room. "Got to give our champions their instructions, haven't we? Barty, want to do the honors?"

Mr. Crouch seemed to have been lost in thought and only just remembered where he was.

"Yes," he said as he moved into the middle of the room to address them, "instructions. Yes…the first task is designed to test your daring," he told them, "so we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard…very important.…

"The first task will take place on November the twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and the panel of judges.

"The champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks in the tournament. The champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-year tests."

Mr. Crouch turned to look at Dumbledore.

"I think that's all, is it, Albus?"

"I think so," said Dumbledore, who was looking at Mr. Crouch with mild concern. "Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay at Hogwarts tonight, Barty?"

"No, Dumbledore, I must get back to the Ministry," said Mr. Crouch. "It is a very busy, very difficult time at the moment.…I've left young Weatherby in charge.…Very enthusiastic…a little over enthusiastic, if truth be told…"

"You'll come and have a drink before you go, at least?" said Dumbledore.

"Come on, Barty, I'm staying!" said Bagman brightly. "It's all happening at Hogwarts now, you know, much more exciting here than at the office!"

"I think not, Ludo," said Crouch with a touch of his old impatience.

"Professor Karkaroff - Madame Maxime - a nightcap?" said Dumbledore.

But Madame Maxime had already put her arm around Fleur's shoulders and was leading her swiftly out of the room. They could hear them both talking very fast in French as they went off into the Great Hall. Karkaroff beckoned to Krum, and they, too, exited, though in silence.

"Well, go on you two…" said Dumbledore quietly, "I'm not sure what you'll find waiting for you in your common room...but you need your rest."

He looked to Hermione and thought, "_I'll meet you in your quarters as soon as I can."_

She and Harry exited into the Great Hall to find Luna and Ginny waiting for them.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked as she went to hug Hermione.

"We have to compete...we have no choice," Harry answered, "For the record...I didn't have anything to do with my name being in the Goblet."

"I know Harry, neither did I," Hermione sighed. "C'mon, might as well get the common room over with..."

"What do you think we'll find?" Harry ask.

"I suspect a bit of both," Luna replied vaguely as they began to climb the stairs.

"I'm sorry?" Harry asked, laughing slightly.

"I suspect you'll have your supporters and some jealousy...and have to answer a lot of questions of how you got both got past the age line," Luna explained.

"Harry...I think Ginny and I are going to disillusion ourselves and sneak up to our dorms...I really don't feel like dealing with anyone right now..." Hermione said.

"Could you maybe do the same for me?" Harry asked, hopefully.

Hermione nodded and smiled.

"And I'll follow you up to your dorm. I can teach you some spells to place on your curtains so you can't hear anyone in the dorm and they can't open the drapes to disturb you," Hermione said smiling at his blush.

"So that's how you guys manage to spend your nights together?" he teased them.

"One of the ways," Luna teased back as she she went to hug her friends.

As she hugged Hermione she whispered in her ear, "I'll be there as soon as I can."

Hermione nodded and watched her walk away.

"Gin?" she said and waited for Ginny to look her way. "Why don't you go in ahead of us...see what's going on?"

"Um, okay, I guess," Ginny answered, her eyebrow raised.

"_I need to talk to Harry alone...give us five minutes?"_ Hermione thought to her as she kissed her.

As Ginny entered the portrait hole Hermione looked to Harry.

"Can we talk a minute?" she asked him.

He nodded and then followed her to a stretch of deserted corridor.

Harry leaned against the wall and sighed.

"I get why I'm in the tournament...I mean, what Moody said, makes sense...if Voldemort is really on his way back...let me get killed in the tournament and he doesn't even get his hands dirty," he paused and studied Hermione a moment before continuing, "But why you?"

Hermione handed him the parchment her father had given her.

"I'm not sure, Harry...if I am a target...they took an awful risk putting my name in for Hogwarts' champion against all the over seventeens that entered," she replied shaking her head. "Whoever put our names in...they made sure your name would come out...as for me? It could be as simple as an jealous older student putting my name in…"

"You don't honestly believe that you...do you?" Harry asked shrewdly.

"No," she replied, shaking her head, "but anything else is mere speculation...we'll get through this Harry, both of us, alive...thwart their plans…" she paused to study him a moment. "Harry-have you remembered anymore of that dream you had?"

"No...I haven't thought about it much," he replied shaking his head. "Why? You think it has something to do with this?"

"I do...Harry...if there was a way I could help you remember the whole thing would you let me and not ask me how?" she asked him tentatively.

Harry studied her a moment before answering.

"Someday you'll explain?" he asked.

"Someday I expect I won't have a choice," she replied, smiling. "But for now? It's safer that you don't."

"I'm not sure I want to remember it, mind…" he said uncertainly. "What do you need me to do?"

"Just think about the dream...bring it to the forefront of your mind...what I'm going to do, it might feel weird...but just let the images flow, don't fight it," she explained as she reached for his hand. "Close your eyes."

She watched as Harry closed his eyes and then she followed suit.

He had done as she asked and she watched with a morbid fascination as the dream unfolded.

"Because, fool, at this very moment wizards are pouring into the country from all over the world, and every meddler from the Ministry of Magic will be on duty, on the watch for signs of unusual activity, checking and double-checking identities. They will be obsessed with security, lest the Muggles notice anything. So we wait," said a blanket covered figure in an armchair

"Your Lordship is still determined, then?" Wormtail said quietly.

"Certainly I am determined, Wormtail," said the cold voice, anger lacing every word.

When Wormtail spoke again it was though he were trying to find the courage to say what he must.

"It could be done without Harry Potter, My Lord...perhaps the young witch I told you about?"

"The Mudblood," it spat. "She is of no concern to me…"

"But, my-my lord...she read my mind...she knew I wasn't a rat…" Wormtail stammered.

"Your mind is not exactly complex," it laughed derisively. "I would expect a halfway talented third year to read you like a book...and not a difficult book either," it paused a moment. "I will have my servant place her name in as well...let the Goblet decide if she is worthy of my attention…"

"But the boy, my Lord, and I do not say this out of concern for the boy!" said Wormtail, his voice rising squeakily. "The boy is nothing to me, nothing at all! It is merely that if we were to use another witch or wizard - any wizard - the thing could be done so much more quickly! If you allowed me to leave you for a short while - you know that I can disguise myself most effectively - I could be back here in as little as two days with a suitable person -"

"I could use another wizard," it answered softly, "that is true…"

"My Lord, it makes sense," said Wormtail, sounding thoroughly relieved now. "Laying hands on Harry Potter would be so difficult, he is so well protected -"

"And so you volunteer to go and fetch me a substitute? I wonder…perhaps the task of nursing me has become wearisome for you, Wormtail? Could this suggestion of abandoning the plan be nothing more than an attempt to desert me?"

"My Lord! I - I have no wish to leave you, none at all -"

"Do not lie to me!" it hissed. "I can always tell, Wormtail! You are regretting that you ever returned to me. I revolt you. I see you flinch when you look at me, feel you shudder when you touch me…"

"No! My devotion to Your Lordship -"

"Your devotion is nothing more than cowardice. You would not be here if you had anywhere else to go. How am I to survive without you, when I need feeding every few hours? Who is to milk Nagini?"

"But you seem so much stronger, My Lord -"

"Liar," it breathed. "I am no stronger, and a few days alone would be enough to rob me of the little health I have regained under your clumsy care. Silence!"

Wormtail, who had been sputtering incoherently, fell silent at once.

"I have my reasons for using the boy, as I have already explained to you, and I will use no other. I have waited thirteen years. A few more months will make no difference. As for the protection surrounding the boy, I believe my plan will be effective. All that is needed is a little courage from you, Wormtail - courage you will find, unless you wish to feel the full extent of Lord Voldemort's wrath -"

Harry and Hermione both opened their eyes at the same time.

"But we know where he is...and there's a spy at Hogwarts...we need to tell Dumbledore!" Harry said in a rush.

Hermione shook her head and then leaned back against the wall.

"You heard him...they weren't staying where they were for more than a week…"

"But the spy…" he started.

"There's no way of telling who it is…" she trailed off when she saw Ginny approaching them. "We just need to get through this Harry...when things don't play out the way they expect them to, the spy will have to reveal themselves," she looked to Ginny as she took her hand. "What's the mood in the Common Room?"

"Weird...some people seem angry you both cheated your way in," she shook her head and laughed lightly. "The twins wanted to know how you pulled it off and whether or not there will still be Quidditch."

"And the rest of them?" asked Harry.

"I don't know...they all seem to be waiting for you two though," Ginny replied then looked to Hermione. "Will there still be Quidditch?"

"Seriously? Your girlfriend just gets entered into a deadly tournament against her will and you're worried about Quidditch?" she teased her. "Yes...so long as the other houses still want to play and you and the rest of the team can take over the planning…"

"What planning?" Ginny interrupted, smiling. "You already planned the whole thing out…"

They walked the short distance back to the Common Room, stopping just outside the portrait hole.

"Disillusionment Charms then, Harry?" asked Hermione as she took out her wand.

"Please...but just tell me how to take it off...I'm not so worried about anyone bugging me in my dorm," he replied.

"Just tap yourself on the top of your head with your wand and say 'Finite Incantatem' … it works on most charms and jinxes," said Ginny as she cast the charm over him.

"Harry?" said Hermione before she cast the charm on herself. "They're expecting us to help each other...so we might as well," she smiled. "At least we have each other."

"This sucks, ya know?" Harry said quietly.

"Knowing there's a reason we've both been entered but not the plan?" Hermione responded quietly, then added: "Yes...it would be so much easier to enjoy ourselves if all we had to do was compete against a witch and wizard at least two years older than us in a dangerous competition," she said, laughing lightly.

"D'you think we'll ever have a quiet year at Hogwarts?" Harry asked wistfully just before entering the common room.

"Kinds of make you long for Muggle school again, doesn't it?" Hermione joked quietly.

"Almost...but not quite," replied Harry.

"We're going running with the pups after breakfast...we'll talk after lunch, okay?"

"Sure...and Hermione?" he paused. "Thanks...and you're right...at least we have each other."

"Goodnight, Harry," Ginny replied quietly as she felt Hermione take her hand.

She let Hermione lead her to the stairs to their dorms, thinking to her as they began to climb: "_Want to tell me what you two were talking about?"_

Hermione came to a stop, removed her charm and then closed her eyes a moment before replying.

"I'll explain when we get upstairs," she said as she began to climb the stairs. "Everyone's waiting and I'd rather not have to explain more than once."

"You have a theory?" Ginny asked, clearly surprised.

"More than that...I think I have proof…" she replied, smiling as they came to a stop outside Ginny's door. She kissed her briefly then said; "Meet you upstairs."

Ginny shook her head as she watched Hermione run up the stairs. "How can she be so freaking calm about this?" she asked herself as she entered her dorm room, gathered her things and then went to lay on her bed reappearing moments later in their quarters next to Hermione.

Hermione got up and went to hug her very worried looking her father, and then Minerva before turning and hugging both Ginny and Luna.

Albus went and sat heavily in one of the armchairs while Minerva poured them each a glass of honey mead and then, with a flick of her wand, sent a glass soaring to each of them, before coming to sit in the other armchair.

Ginny and Luna went to sit on the couch but Hermione walked over to her father and placed her hand over his.

"I've seen most of Harry's dream," she said quietly. "You all need to see this," she said evenly as she looked around to all of them. "It's not exactly pleasant," she said looking to Ginny and Luna, "I can just tell you about it later if you like…"

Ginny and Luna looked at each other and then stood so that they would all be able to hold hands.

Hermione looked to Minerva.

"Same goes for you…"

Minerva shook her head as she took Luna's hand.

"It will save us time and," she paused to smile at Ginny and Luna, "if they can bear it, so can I."

Hermione looked around at them-four of the people she cared most about in the world.

"Ready?" she asked them.

Once they had all nodded she showed them the entire dream-not just to where she and Harry had opened their eyes-but to the callous murder of an innocent man and the short conversation she'd had with Harry before and after he had let her read his mind.

Hermione opened her eyes and then let her father and Ginny's hand go so she could go to sit on the couch. She picked up her glass of mead as Ginny and Luna came to sit on either side of her.

"What will you tell Harry? About how you were able to do what you did?" asked Minerva, quietly.

"Legilimency?" she replied with a shrug of her shoulders. "Seems that's what Tom thinks I was doing," she looked to her father, "What I want to know is...what do you plan to do about this 'spy'?"

"It could be anyone," he sighed as he looked off into the distance. "To investigate would arouse suspicion...Tom will want to know why we are seeking a spy we should know nothing about," he looked back to Hermione. "I was worried he had found out who you are."

"No...it's Pettigrew," Hermione replied, a hint of anger in her voice. "He knew I was doing something…" she shook her head. "And I doubt I can even find the spy on the map...Pettigrew helped create the original...they'll know how to stay off it."

"Then your task is clear," Albus said quietly, "You must complete each of the tasks with ordinary magic only."

"No," Hermione replied, shaking her head. "It's far more complicated than that...I need to keep Harry and me safe, yes...but my bigger goal is to keep these two safe," she said as she indicated Ginny and Luna.

"I'm sorry...am I missing something?" asked Ginny.

"Right now he's only targeting me...he only knows there is something different about me-he's curious," Hermione said, with a sigh. "Unfortunately...by entering me along with all the seventeen year old Hogwarts students he now knows I'm exceptional…" she looked back to her father. "My ultimate goal, is to yes...complete each task and make it look like ordinary magic...but if I'm successful I might just be able to scare him a little."

"And what will that accomplish," Luna said, sounding annoyed as she got up from the couch and began to pace. "This is exactly what we worried about...your stunt in Moody's class-you don't think that got back to him?"

"He already had his mind set, Luna…" Hermione replied, shaking her head. "Tom just wanted to prove Pettigrew wrong...I don't think he expected me to actually get selected…"

"Still Hermione...we _all _need to be more careful…" said Ginny as she took her hand.

Hermione looked back to her father.

"I don't suppose you can tell me what the tasks are?" she asked him.

"I can't," he said, shaking his head sadly. "Myself, Madam Maxime and Professor Karkaroff have not been told-it's supposed to discourage cheating…" he smiled when Minerva laughed lightly. "Even if I did know...I can not appear to help you...Tom is already getting too much information about you…"

"There are two ways you can help me...help us...get through this," Hermione said evenly as Luna came back to sit with them. She placed her glass on the table and then reached for Luna's hand. "We need coreless wands...we've all gotten so used to do everything without wands or words...without words is a lot easier to explain...doing things without a wand and words tempers our magic the most effectively as it the hardest to do."

Dumbledore nodded.

"Show me your wands," he said and waited until they had each handed him their wands, Hermione getting up to retrieve a parchment from her bag. By the time she had returned he had already replicated each of their wands and handed her back her two wands as she handed him the parchment.

"A wrist holder?" he asked as he surveyed the parchment.

"Yes...that way we can carry both of them and take out whichever we need at the time," explained Hermione.

"I will have these made and get them to you as soon as I can," he replied. "And what is your second request?"

"The night before each task," she paused to take a breath and gather her courage. "I need these two with me and we need to have as much skin contact as possible…"

"You want to 'charge up' before each task?" Minerva asked.

Minerva and Albus looked to each other.

"I think, we can allow you to go topless...but you wouldn't be able to do anything more than hold each other and sleep," said Minerva.

"That's all I want," Hermione smiled. "I'm glad I didn't have to explain why…"

"I saw how much stronger all three of you were after Ginny's birthday," said Minerva, smiling. "I expected you to ask this…" she looked to Albus and then back to them. "If it will help keep you safe…"

"Even just the ability to think faster will help…"

"Then I will come to see you the night before each task," Minerva said smiling as she stood. "But we should go and let you three have some sleep."

Albus went to stand as well and accepted another hug from his daughter.

"I am truly sorry that this has happened to you, my dear," he said as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "But I'm afraid we have no choice but to let these events play out…"

"I know," she replied with a sigh. "But we could have avoided this...or at least seen it coming...if we'd seen Harry's dream sooner."

"No, 'what ifs' remember?" Ginny asked firmly as she went to put her arms Hermione.

"I have a feeling we're all going to be very good at acting in no time," added Luna as she joined their hug.

Hermione looked over their heads to her father and Minerva.

"We're going to be okay," she said evenly. "All of us…" she shrugged, "the love we all share?"

"It will always be stronger than his hate," her father finished, wiping a tear from his he before he and Minerva went and joined the girls hugs. "I think, my dear, you will accomplish your goal...Tom will be too afraid to come at you directly...at least not until he is strong enough," he smiled. "You'll buy yourself more time…"

"Pretty cool, though," said Ginny, proudly. "that you got chosen...over all the older students."

"Cool...and a little scary," added Luna, to which they all laughed a little.

**A/N: I hope this answered a lot of your questions...Poetheather pointed out in a review tor Dreamcatcher, that Pettigrew also noticed what Hermione had done-from that one idea grew this twist. I also figured it would be better way to include the tournament rather than having the girls on the sidelines helping Harry...I've been sitting on this for weeks...glad I can still surprise most of you!**


	39. Chapter 39-What Doesn't Kill Us

They had watched watched Albus and Minerva leave-Hermione walking over to the table and picking up two bottles of mead. Ginny and Luna had gone to resume their seats on the couch and, as Hermione walked over, she noticed that Ginny was frowning slightly.

"This one," she said holding up the bottle in her left hand; "is almost empty." She put both bottles on the table and then kissed Ginny. "And are you really going to give me a hard time about this-after everything that happened tonight?" she sighed, shaking her head slightly.

"Am I missing something?" Luna asked as she filled their glasses.

"Ginny's worried about my using alcohol as a crutch," Hermione shrugged as she sat down between them. "I suppose maybe I am...but right now? There's so many things running through my head...I need the mead to be slow it down enough to make sense."

"So, unlike normal people...alcohol actually helps you think clearer?" asked Luna.

"It would be different-if I were only super smart with an eidetic memory-that would be one thing," she shook her head; "But when you add seeing other's memories and, thanks to you two, seeing everything from three points of view-it gets hard to decipher."

"So...it's not just about taking the edge off?" Ginny teased.

"There is some of that," Hermione admitted with a sigh. "But really-what's the harm? We can sleep in tomorrow-and dad wouldn't have gotten us the mead if he didn't approve."

Hermione began to laugh-causing Ginny and Luna to look at her with concern.

"I was wondering when Tom will stop screwing up…" she tried to explain.

"I don't know...he managed to get you both in," interrupted Ginny confused.

"He means to kidnap Harry at some point during the tournament," she shook her head, laughing lightly. "By putting me in with Harry, Tom pretty much ensured that won't happen-he put me in the perfect place to keep Harry safe."

"Why are you not freaking out?" said Ginny with a hint of anger as she got up from the couch. "Babe...I know you're strong and smart, but you're not invincible!"

Hermione got up and went to stand in front of Ginny, taking her face in her hands and raising it so she could look in Ginny's eyes.

"It's not that I'm not freaking out," she said softly and continued at her look of bemusement: "I am...there's just no point to it...I can freak out or I can do everything I can to keep us all safe."

Ginny pushed Hermione's hands away from her face, walked over to the window and looked out over the Hogwarts grounds.

Hermione walked up behind her and gently put her arms around her.

"I am scared, Gin," she whispered in her ear. "But I have a plan...if I'm right, it won't just be me trying to keep Harry safe…"

"You're planning to ask Fleur and Viktor for help…" said Luna as she came to stand next to them.

"What's makes you think Fleur will help?" Ginny asked surprised as she turned in Hermione's arms.

"Because...of the four of us, the only one expecting to get picked was Viktor," she explained. "You saw the girls from Beauxbatons...none of them thought she'd get picked."

"What are you saying?" asked Luna.

"I think the Goblet picked her for the same reason it picked me," began Hermione as she led them both back to the couch, taking a sip from her glass before she continued; "I'm almost positive she is part Veela-the cup only recognized that she is magically powerful," she shook her head. "I don't think she has control over it though...that's why everyone was so attracted to her last night-I did some research when we got back. The Veela have something called 'allure'-it makes people attracted to them but they can turn it on and off-Fleur's turns on when she's scared or nervous."

"That's why everyone was ogling her when she got picked…" Luna said softly.

"Yes...but if she could learn to channel it? She could be as strong as us…" Hermione replied.

"So you think she'll help us because she needs our help?" asked Ginny.

"She was terrified…" Hermione shook her head slightly. "I don't think _she _thinks she's smart or talented…"

"She's just smart enough to know you got picked for the same reason she did," Luna interrupted her.

"I'm not saying she isn't smart...I'm saying she doesn't think she's smart…"

"Wait...you know all this because I talked to her last night?" Luna interrupted.

"I haven't thought about it...but probably…" Hermione replied thoughtfully.

"Tell me you have a plan," Ginny said softly.

"I'm starting too…" Hermione reached for Ginny's hand. "Together, the four champions and you two, I think we can get us all through this...and we're a step ahead of Tom, for a change…" she smiled and kissed Ginny briefly. "And I've already done a little research about the Triwizard too…"

"You already have an idea what the tasks are?" asked Luna surprised, drawing both Ginny and Hermione's attention.

"They do seem to follow a pattern," she smiled. "The first is usually dealing with some dangerous magical beast...I have a feeling Hagrid will be bursting at the seams to show us. The second is usually some sort of puzzle with a time element and the last is usually a straightforward obstacle course of some sort," she sighed and reached for her glass. "If Tom is trying to kidnap Harry I suspect the third task is when he'll do it...and whoever the spy is, they're going to keep a low profile-but the third task will be their last chance…"

"I'm more worried about his plans for you," said Ginny quietly as she gripped Hermione's free hand.

"I don't think he planned that far ahead-he really didn't believe I would be chosen…"

"But now that you have been?" asked Luna.

"I don't know," Hermione shook her head. "It depends on how well we all play our parts this year…"

"Why are you so worried about us?" asked Ginny.

"I'm worried you're both already on his radar," sighed Hermione. "We have no idea who his spy is-but whoever it is, chances are they've told Tom about you two skipping a grade-something even he wasn't able to do," Hermione shook her head and sighed again. "Damn Pettigrew…"

"What?" asked Ginny concerned.

"He was here when Tom was controlling you with the diary...who's to know what Tom knows about you…" Hermione sighed. "We're just going to have to do our best to make him think he has no reason to worry about us…"

"That's why you got us the blank wands?" asked Luna.

"Yes...we've been having a hard time slowing how well we're doing in class," Hermione smiled. "I'm hoping that having to do everything at least wandless will make it easier to fake it."

"And what about the extra-friendly power sharing before each task?" asked Ginny.

Hermione looked to Luna before she replied.

"Did you feel a huge wave of relief from both of them when I asked?"

"I did...why?" asked Luna.

She looked to Ginny and smiled.

"The charms on our rings...they can be removed," she said.

"But why would we do that?" asked Ginny, surprised.

"In dire circumstances...if the three of us need to be at our strongest…" Hermione explained but was interrupted by Ginny.

"They thought you were going to ask for that?" Ginny asked then continued when Hermione nodded: "Why didn't you?"

"Because...look how much crap we're in just from a few slips up…"

"Mostly yours…" teased Luna.

"But that's exactly my point-it's already going to be hard enough convincing everyone I'm 'normal'-I don't know what I'd do with even more power," Hermione smiled. "But I do want and need both of you with me the night before the tasks," she put her glass down so she could hold both their hands. "I'm going to need all the help I can get to keep myself and Harry safe-I just hope Fleur and Viktor don't get caught in the crossfire."

"You know he's going to try to have you killed," Ginny said quietly, as she fought back tears.

"He's tried before, Gin...he failed...he's going to fail again," said Hermione softly as she looked in her eyes. "We're all going to get through this…"

"Saying it doesn't make it so…" sighed Ginny.

"No, Gin...the Amice Prophecy...we're fated to help Harry when he faces Tom, when he defeats him...it isn't time for that yet and we know what he's trying to do, kidnap Harry, even if we don't know why…"

"You're putting too much faith into that prophecy," said Luna, this time letting her own frustration show.

Hermione, getting frustrated with both of them, stood from the couch and began to pace.

"What would you two have me do?" she asked them angrily. "Stand back and let Tom take Harry? Do nothing more than try to keep myself and you safe?" she shook her head and then rubbed her hands over her face. When she continued she was calmer; "It's not that I'm not scared...or that I'm not freaking out… I'd just rather focus my energy on what's ahead...that's how I cope...that's how we all get out of this alive… we plan, we fight back...and someday we kick Tom's ass for putting us all through this…"

"We're just scared you're not taking this seriously...that you're overconfident," said Ginny soothingly as she walked over to Hermione and took her in her arms. "You seem so certain you're going to pull this off."

Hermione rested her forehead against Ginny's.

"I have to be," she said quietly. "Even with my gifts and how strong we're all getting magically-my mind is still my greatest asset. I've out thought him before...I can do it again…" she kissed Ginny softly. "And I'm not alone...I have you two helping me," she put her fingers over Ginny's lips to keep her from interrupting; "You'll see stuff from the stands that I won't...and with our extra power sharing the night before, I'm hoping I'll have a little bit of your gifts too…and, if I need it, you can send me extra help…" she paused and searched Ginny's eyes. "We're going to succeed, Gin-we have no other option," she sighed and kissed her again briefly. "It's not just about us...it's not even about Harry...it's about everyone's safety."

Luna stood and went to hug Ginny from behind, placing a kiss softly on her neck before she spoke; "She's right…it's not the tournament we have to worry about-everything she's already done has prepared her for this...the Philosopher's Stone, Tom's diary, saving Sirius…"

"And all those times Gin...I had to make it up as I went…" added Hermione. "This time I can plan ahead...and even if we didn't know it at the time, everything we did this summer...I've been preparing for this for months…"

"You said Harry was going to be picked…" said Luna thoughtfully.

"I just had this gut feeling...so I started reading everything I could find…" Hermione turned to Luna. "I'm curious how you knew something was wrong…"

"I'm not sure how to explain it," she shook her head. "I was watching Albus as he walked up to the Goblet and all of a sudden I felt great fear from him...but it was before the Goblet had even spit out Viktor's name."

"I think maybe you picked up on something from Tom's spy...then, because you think the way I do, your mind went to the worst possible scenario-my name coming out of the Goblet. You felt what you imagined would be my dad's fear in addition to your own and ours," said Hermione.

"And what about the unease I've been feeling ever since the stunt you pulled in Moody's class?" asked Luna.

"Same thing I would imagine," Hermione sighed yet again. "What we're doing...it's not really precognition...more like making a prediction based on available facts...you felt uneasy because, without even knowing you were doing it, your mind went to the worse possible scenario...Tom somehow finding out what we can do."

"I think we should let you drink more often," teased Ginny.

"I don't know if we can delay Tom's return or even if we should-we know he'll have be at full strength before Harry can destroy him," Hermione shook her head and pulled herself from Ginny's arms. "We have to look at this as an opportunity...we can help Harry prepare for what's to come by helping him through the tournament and if I can play my part well enough?" she smiled slightly. "I'll either scare the hell out of him or convince him I'm not a threat," she finished as she went to sit heavily on the couch.

"Wouldn't the latter be better?" asked Luna as she refilled and then handed Ginny and Hermione their glasses.

"It would be...if I hadn't already gotten his attention…" Hermione replied before taking a sip of her mead.

"Using our gifts always has consequences," remarked Luna.

"You're going to have to talk to Harry...about what you did tonight…" Ginny said quietly as she took Hermione's hand.

"I don't think I can," replied Hermione.

"Why not?" asked Luna.

"His 'dream'...it wasn't a dream…"

"Well, no, 'cause we know it happened…" Ginny reasoned.

"No, Gin, it's more than that," Hermione took a long swallow of her mead before she continued; "No one knows why Harry wasn't killed-although I suspect dear-old-dad has a theory-but when Tom's curse failed to kill Harry they somehow formed a connection-almost like a piece of Tom's consciousness attached itself to Harry…" she shook her head. "Even in our first year-Harry's scar kept hurting him…"

"And you think the stronger Tom get's- the stronger that connection is going to become?" asked Ginny.

"Not just that...she's worried Tom will figure it out and use it to get information," answered Luna.

"We don't know if the flow of information will go both ways," said Hermione as she nodded. "I think dear-old-dad fears it as well...I think it's part of the reason he's kept Harry largely in the dark."

"But you could help Harry to learn how to block it," suggested Ginny.

"I don't know if it's possible...I'm not sure it even has anything to do with Harry's mind," she shook her head. "And if it does? Harry saw this without Tom trying for him to see it...what do you think would happen if he actually put a little effort into it?"

"I don't know if we should try to stop it…" Ginny said quietly as she stared into her glass of mead. "Aside from the fact we got useful information...if Tom does try and feels Harry blocking him...he's going to wonder how Harry learned...and maybe try harder…"

"We can't give him any more information than we already have," Hermione smiled. "It's one of the reasons I want to try and work with Viktor and Fleur...I'm hoping, if I can help them do their best, it might make whatever I do seem less extraordinary…"

Ginny turned and put one leg behind and one over Hermione's lap and pulled her into her arms.

"You know what also annoys me?" asked Hermione, continuing when neither had a guess; "Everyone is going to think Harry and I cheated our way in...all the good we did with Quidditch? Gone."

"I think you underestimate just how grateful everyone is to you for giving us back Quidditch...not to mention all the people who are getting to play who wouldn't normally or getting to play almost every weekend…" said Ginny soothing her.

"They're still going to think I put my name in…" said Hermione, sighing.

"We'll start a rumor that you think an older student put your name in-maybe to prove you'd never be chosen…" suggested Luna.

"I like that...it's close enough to the truth that if it gets back to Tom…" Hermione smiled, "he's going to think we have a spy of our own…might make him more cautious…" Hermione pulled Luna into her arms. "What happened...after Harry left the hall? What were people saying?"

"Everyone turned to me and started asking questions," Ginny said, smiling slightly. "Morgan got me out of there and then stayed with me until Luna and Padma got there-then he and Padma stayed until the hall emptied and we went back to wait for you."

"How much are you planning to help Fleur and Viktor?" asked Luna, who sighed when she felt Hermione begin to rub her back.

"I think I'll suggest we meet up a few days before each task...make sure everyone knows what's coming and help them with their plans…" she explained. "My priority is Harry and I, though….but it's important they do well too…"

"You have to be subtle...with Harry, I mean...we can't let Tom know how close you are to him…" Ginny said softly as she began to massage the base of Hermione's neck.

"It's probably too late for that…" Hermione sighed as she relaxed for the first time in hours. "I'm going to need to talk to Harry, Fleur and Viktor tomorrow morning...we'll take the pups running after lunch…"

"Where's going to be safe to talk?" Luna wondered.

"We'll take our brooms with us…" said Hermione as she pushed a groaning Luna gently and summoned a parchment, quill and ink.

After she had written a quick note she closed her eyes and scanned for Harry and found that he was still awake.

"Rue?" Hermione called, smiling when the little elf appeared. "I'm sorry to call on you so late...can you take this note to Harry Potter for me?"

Rue smiled and nodded as she took the note from Hermione.

"Can I get you anything else?" Rue asked.

"We're okay for the moment but sometime tomorrow morning can I ask you to bring us some breakfast on the Quidditch pitch?" Hermione smiled when Rue nodded eagerly. "There might be quite a few of us so you might need to get some help…"

"Shouldn't be a problem, Miss...I look forward to seeing you in the morning," Rue replied and then, with a snap of her fingers, disappeared.

Hermione looked to Ginny and Luna to find them looking bemused.

"Can you blame me for trying to avoid people as long as I can?" she asked them. "C'mon," she said as she held her hands out to them; "let's get some sleep…"

"So how do we get Viktor and Fleur down to the pitch?" asked Ginny as she went to change into her pajamas.

"I'll scan for them in the morning and we'll figure it out from there…" replied Hermione as she started to change into her pajamas.

"Padma and I will go find Fleur…" Luna offered.

"And I can find Viktor...you and Harry can just head down…"

"See...don't you feel better?" Hermione teased. "I always feel better when I have a plan."

When they were all changed into their pajamas Hermione went to hug Luna.

"I'm really glad you're here tonight," she smiled, then kissed her longer than she had in awhile. "But we don't have to do anything you're not comfortable with…"

Luna searched Hermione eyes a moment before she replied.

"What I have with you two is different and separate from what I have with Padma," Luna pushed Hermione away and went to kiss Ginny. "I like being with her, I do...but sometimes I need you guys...like this…"

"It's a physical craving that you have no control over…"

"No it's more than that…it's a need to keep my bond with you both strong…" Luna corrected.

"Padma would never understand…" teased Ginny.

"That's why she's never going to find out," Luna replied. "Besides...it's not like we even understand it…"

Hermione went to lay on the bed, Ginny and Luna coming to lay beside her, resting their heads on her shoulders.

"Are you guys feeling any better?" Hermione asked them.

"A little…" Ginny sighed. "but I think it's a good idea if we're a little scared…"

"She's right, Hermione...if for no other reason than we have to be cautious…" added Luna.

"Just because I don't show fear...don't assume I'm not scared," Hermione laughed lightly, causing both Ginny and Luna to prop themselves up to look at her. "What doesn't kill us only makes us stronger...it's a Muggle saying...but in our case it happens to be true…"


	40. Chapter 40-Champions United

When Hermione woke the next morning she found herself laying on her side facing Luna-Ginny laying behind her and holding her. She felt a wave of sadness from Luna and reached over and gently placed her hand over Luna's heart.

Luna was lying on her back and turned on her side to look at Hermione.

"You've been crying," Hermione said softly as she reached over and wiped away the traces of her tears. "It's going to be okay...you know that right?"

"I don't Hermione," she replied softly, sadness and frustration evident in her voice, "and neither do you," Luna reached out and put her finger over Hermione's lips to stop her from interrupting. "You can plan, you can enlist help...you can do everything you can…"

Hermione reached up and took Luna's fingers from her lips.

"That's what scares me most...that, even with what we can do...that I'll still fail…" she admitted sadly. "I don't envy you, Luna…"

"Why?"

"It can't be easy...having feelings for two very different people and having what you have with us on top of it…" Hermione explained as she reached out and traced Luna's face with fingers. "I know you're not just worried about me...you're scared for Harry, too."

"I'm scared for Fleur and Viktor too...all of us really…" Luna admitted. "As for the many feelings running around my heart?" she shook her head. "It's hardest when both Harry and Padma are around...what I have with you guys is different from how I feel about either of them…" she trailed off and rolled over on her back. "Sometimes I feel like I'm lying to both of them...when I'm just with Padma-she's all I think about but...I just know we have a time limit," she shook her head and ran her hands over her face. "I care about both of them but I don't see myself with either of them for very long…"

"You are thirteen...most kids your age aren't thinking that far ahead…" Hermione soothed as she gently pulled herself from Ginny's arms so she could kiss Luna. "Be happy there's one normal thing about your life?"

"But I know what I have with you two...it will always be apart of my life...what the three of us have is for life," Luna said smiling. "But maybe that's part of the problem...I don't know if I could ever meet someone who rivals what I feel for you two…"

"You will Luna…" came Ginny's voice from behind Hermione.

Hermione rolled onto her back and accepted Ginny's good morning kiss.

"How long have you been awake?" Hermione asked.

"Since you guys started talking…" Ginny replied then looked over to Luna. "You going to be okay?"

"I just don't know if it's fair of me to be with Padma...I'm afraid she's going to end up getting hurt…" Luna said sadly.

"It's the risk we all take when we let ourselves care about someone...that we'll get hurt," Hermione said softly as she pulled Luna towards her. "We can't live in fear of the future...we can only take care of today and hope it makes the future a better place…"

"As for Harry and Padma…" Ginny said quietly, "that whole mess will figure itself out...you care about Padma...if a time comes when you feel more for Harry than you do for her? That's when you deal with it…"

"Still doesn't seem fair…" Luna sighed.

"Just care for her the best you can Luna...it's all any of us can do...if, in the end, she does get hurt...hopefully she'll know how much you loved her…" Hermione replied.

"Do you?" Ginny asked, "Love Padma, I mean?"

"I do...but I'm not 'in love' with her…" Luna sat up and rubbed her face with her hands, "And I should be...she's beautiful, sweet, smart, kind and funny...and I am attracted to her…"

Hermione scanned for all the people she wanted to talk to this morning.

"Padma is waiting for you in your common room…" Hermione told her and then scanned for Harry, Viktor and Fleur. "Viktor and Fleur are in the Great Hall and Harry's waiting for us in the Common Room."

"Is that your not so subtle way of saying we should get up?" teased Luna.

'We do have a lot to accomplish today...and I want to get it done while the spotlight on all of us is still somewhat dim…" said Hermione before kissing them both briefly and then crawling out of bed.

She walked over to the table and grabbed a fresh parchment. She wrote out one and then, with a tap of her wand, created three more copies. "Rue?" she called and waited for her to appear.

She smiled when Rue appeared.

"Can you post these in all the common rooms for me?"

Rue smiled and nodded as she took the parchments from Hermione.

"Will Miss still be wanting breakfast down on the Quidditch Pitch?" Rue asked.

"Yes please...we'll call you when we get there but there will be at least four of us eating…"

"Okay...I'll wait for your call then," Rue replied before disappearing.

"What was that all about?" asked Luna as she crawled out of bed as well.

"Trying to generate a little goodwill between the houses by letting them know that there will still be Quidditch…" she replied as she went to hug Luna. "You going to be okay?"

"Given everything that's going on right now...it's doesn't seem very important," Luna replied quietly.

"Your happiness is important to us, Luna, I don't ever want you to think you can't talk to us...okay?" Hermione informed her.

"Maybe I'm not meant to have someone of my own…" Luna said sadly.

"Or maybe you just haven't met the person you're meant to be with yet…" said Ginny as she came to hug Luna as well. "You will tho'...and until then? Try to enjoy being with Padma…"

Luna pulled herself from their hug.

"I should go get Padma and try to get Viktor and Fleur...see you guys on the Pitch?" she asked as she went to lay on her bed.

"Sure...we'll be right down," Hermione replied then watched as Luna disappeared.

Ginny drew Hermione into a long kiss and then rested her forehead against hers.

"We're going to be okay," Hermione said quietly.

"You can't promise that…"

"I know," Hermione replied and kissed her briefly before continuing; "but I can promise to do everything I can to make sure I'm right…"

"Then we should get going too…" Ginny replied as she stepped away and led Hermione back to the bed, "Don't forget your broom...gotta keep up appearances…"

"You just want to fly if you get the chance…" Hermione teased.

"Well yeah…" she replied and kissed Hermione before she disappeared.

Hermione sighed, closed her eyes, and then found herself back in her dorm.

She quickly got changed, grabbed her broom and then found Ginny waiting for her on the stairs.

"Ready to face the public?" Ginny asked just before they entered the Common Room.

"I'm less worried about the Gryffindors than I am the rest of the school…"

They entered the Common Room and found Harry sitting by the fire, his Firebolt beside him and a parchment in his lap. Hermione was grateful the common room was mostly empty...having waited until most of her classmates had left for breakfast.

"Morning, Harry," they said together to get his attention.

He looked up, smiled and then raised an eyebrow at something behind them.

"You and Harry still going to play Quidditch?" asked a quiet voice behind them.

They turned to find it had been Ron who had spoken.

"Probably...why?" Hermione answered when she had recovered from the fact that Ron was speaking to her.

"Just wondering...with you two sneaking your way into the Triwizard…"

"We didn't enter our names, Ron…" said Hermione quietly.

"Whatever…" he replied, shaking his head and turning to walk away.

"Ron, wait…" said Hermione as she followed him a little bit away from Harry and Ginny. "Have Harry or I ever lied to you?" he shook his head. "And we're not lying to you now…" she smiled. "If there's Quidditch games I have to miss...maybe you could play in my place?"

"Why are you being nice to me...after everything I said?" Ron asked astounded.

"You used to be my friend, Ron...I've been trying to give you the benefit of a doubt-that you didn't mean the awful things you said," she smiled and then continued quietly; "I never wanted you to lose your family over this Ron…"

"So...you're what? Trying to help me?"

"I always have Ron...'bout time you figured that out…" she studied him a moment and then added; "you know I'm almost impressed...you haven't tried to fake your way back into our good graces just to get new stuff."

"I considered it…" Ron admitted with half a smile.

"But it's too hard being around me and Ginny?" she asked as she looked over to where Harry and Ginny were talking quietly.

Ron nodded slightly.

"It'll get easier, Ron...if you can figure out a way to accept us...we can figure out a way to accept you back...all you need to do is apologize…" she told him quietly.

Ron studied her a moment and then looked down.

Hermione walked over and placed a hand on each of his arms until he looked up and met her eyes.

"Sometimes...the first step is forgiving yourself," she said quietly and then to his and everyone else surprise, gave him a tentative hug.

She stepped back and was surprised to find he had tears in his eyes.

"Why now?" he asked quietly, shaking his head.

"I never stopped caring about you, Ron...it hasn't made me happy to see you so miserable," she looked back over to Harry and Ginny. "Me and Harry? We're scared shitless right now...we need all the friends we can get."

Ron looked over to Ginny to find her frowning.

"I don't think Ginny is ready to forgive me."

"We'll forgive you Ron...but we won't forget what you said or did anytime soon...you need to earn our friendship back...it's up to whether you think it's worth the effort…"

Ron nodded slightly and then surprised her by walking over to Ginny and Harry. He waited until Hermione had joined them and taken Ginny's hand.

He took a deep breath and then cleared his throat.

"I'm sorry," he looked down and shook his head sadly. "I was angry...I was an idiot...but it doesn't excuse what I said…"

"Or siding with Malfoy against your own family…" added Ginny.

"I know I…"

Ginny went to stand in front of him.

"But the fact that you figured that out on your own?" she smiled. "I'm impressed Ron…"

"I think he finally realised it's not that I'm a girl he disapproves of but that...well, he thought I'd be his girl eventually…" said Hermione.

"No," Ron admitted quietly. "I'm still not sure I understand...but I have no doubt you love Ginny...I mean, you said so in front of a classroom full of people…"

"Still Ron...huge leap forward, mate…" said Harry smiling.

"You'll forgive me?" Ron asked hopefully.

"Not yet," said Ginny. "You need to earn it…"

"I'll try then…"

"_What's taking you guys so long?" _came Luna's thought to Hermione and Ginny.

"_We're on our way...meet us on the pitch," _Hermione thought back.

"Shall we?" Hermione asked Ginny and Harry.

Harry nodded and stood, Ron making to join them.

"Sorry Ron...we need to talk to Harry alone…" said Ginny.

"Maybe we can catch up after lunch?" Harry offered.

"You guys really didn't enter?" Ron asked as he sat down on the couch.

"You really think either of us would choose to enter a deadly tournament against people two to three years older than us?" Hermione asked him.

"The thousand galleons prize money would be nice," replied Ron smiling. "Not like either of you need it, eh?" he joked.

"There's hope for you yet, Ron," Ginny joked back as the three of them left the Common Room.

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Harry spoke; "I can't believe you let him off the hook…why did you?"

"He's always been jealous of you, Harry-your fame, your money, your prowess on the Quidditch pitch," Hermione replied shaking her head slightly. "I was worried he was going to say or do something that would end your friendship, and the relationship with his family, for good...we never wanted that."

"You're too nice to him…" Harry joked.

"He's kept his word, Harry...and I'm not saying he's forgiven...but I think his apology was sincere...we'll just have to wait and see…" Hermione explained.

"So...are we going to talk about my 'dream'?" Harry asked quietly as they exited the castle into the week November sunlight and made their way towards the Quidditch pitch.

"Another time, Harry, we have more pressing concerns today…" Hermione replied.

"What could be more pressing than Voldemort's plans for us or his spy at Hogwarts?" Harry asked, clearly surprised.

"Getting you both through the tournament alive, for starters…" replied Ginny.

"So we're not going to try and figure out who the spy is?" he asked.

"We can't right now...if Tom finds out we know there's a spy he's going to want to know how we found out...we can't arouse suspicion…"

"So what I saw...it _was _real?" he interrupted.

"I think so, Harry, but we'll talk about it later…"

"We will?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes, Harry, we will...but," she paused as they entered the Quidditch pitch and looked to the stands to find Luna, Padma, Viktor, Morgan and Fleur waiting for them; "we have people waiting to talk to us."

Harry followed her gaze and was surprised to see exactly who was waiting for them.

"I have a plan, Harry, and it involves Viktor and Fleur," Hermione told him with a smile.

"What makes you think they'll help us?" he asked as they climbed the stairs to where they sat in the stands.

"You'll see…" replied Ginny vaguely.

As they reached them Fleur stood and hugged a shocked Harry and Hermione.

"I am so sorry for how I behaved last night…" Fleur said quietly as she let Hermione go.

"You were scared Fleur...there's no need to apologize," Hermione assured her.

Fleur shook her head as she sat down.

"I don't want to be in this tournament anymore than you do…" admitted Fleur.

"Why did you enter then?" asked Ginny.

"As a joke...I did not think I would be picked…" Fleur replied.

"Who hasn't eaten breakfast yet?" Hermione asked the group-Harry, Padma and Luna indicating they hadn't yet. "Rue?" Hermione called.

The little elf appeared-starling Fleur slightly.

"Breakfast for five...and maybe hot chocolate for everyone?" asked Hermione.

Rue snapped her fingers, their breakfast and hot chocolate appearing instantly.

"Thanks, Rue," said Hermione, kindly.

"You're most welcome, Miss," Rue replied before disappearing.

Hermione began pouring the hot chocolate and, as she was handing out the mugs, Luna asked; "Can I ask why you're here...if you hadn't planned on entering?"

"Madame Maxime," Fleur sighed. "She has always been very protective of me...she asked me to come…"

"Of the four of us," Hermione said, trying to take the spotlight off Fleur as she was clearly uncomfortable; "I think Viktor was the only one expecting to get picked…"

She was interrupted by Viktor and Morgan's laughter.

"What?" asked Harry.

"Viktor was picked because our dear headmaster made it so," Morgan replied, shaking his head. "Of the dozen students we were allowed to bring there was only one other who may have been picked by the Goblet over Viktor…"

"You?" asked Luna.

"Right in one...but I was only allowed to come if I promised not to put my name in," Morgan replied.

"So he stacked the deck…" said Ginny thoughtfully.

"You're who Karkaroff was talking about-last night, when he said he wanted to submit more names to the Goblet…" Harry said quietly.

"But, why you, Viktor?" asked Fleur.

"Because he's Viktor Krum, of course...he's the most famous wizard to come out of Durmstrang since Grindelwald," Morgan smiled at his friend. "The school has been losing students for years and they may have to close...they believe, if Viktor wins, they may be able to draw back more students…"

"So, why have you asked to speak with us?" asked Fleur, shivering slightly.

"Why didn't you lot bring warmer clothes?" teased Luna as she cast a warming charm over Fleur.

"Thank you...that is much better," said Fleur smiling broadly at Luna. "And we don't own warmer clothes to have brought with us."

"I asked you both here because I have a plan," Hermione started. "None of us really want to be in this tournament...correct?"

Viktor, Fleur and Harry nodded.

"And yet, because our names came out of that stupid Goblet, we're magically bound to compete," they all nodded again. "I say we help each other...prove to Karkaroff he needn't have stacked the deck, that you would have been chosen in your own right," she said as she looked to Viktor and then turned to Fleur. "And we're going to help you prove why you were chosen too."

"But I don't know why I was chosen anymore than I understand how both your names came to be in the Goblet," Fleur said with a hint of sadness and looking down at her hands.

"Fleur?" said Hermione, continuing when she had looked up; "I suspect it's because of your heritage."

"My heritage?" Fleur responded, clearly perplexed but then nodded when she understood what Hermione was implying.

"We don't have to talk about it right now...if it's too personal…" Ginny offered.

"No," Fleur replied, shaking her head slightly; "Most people assume I am part Veela...I am not ashamed of it…"

"And that's why the Goblet picked you…" Hermione informed her.

"But how does that help me? Even if I could control my 'allure' what good would it be in the tasks that are coming?" Fleur asked.

"But what if you could Fleur? What if you could channel it into other forms of magic?" asked Luna.

"I don't know if it's even possible…"

"The Veela we saw at the World Cup?" said Harry. "They were throwing balls of fire with their bare hands…"

"But I am only one quarter Veela…"

"I think, Fleur, the Goblet sensed your potential...we-Ginny, Luna and I-might be able to help you learn how to tap into it," Hermione said, trying to reassure her.

"So that's your plan? We help each other through the tournament?"

"Yes...we'll figure out what the tasks are together and then meet a few days before to help each other fine tune our plans…" replied Hermione.

"Why do I have a feeling there's more to it than that?" asked Viktor.

"There is and it has to do with how and why Harry and I both ended up in this tournament," she smiled at them both. "I'm hoping with your help we'll be able to thwart those plans."

"And you know what those plans are?" Morgan asked, clearly surprised.

"We have a pretty good idea," replied Hermione who then looked to Viktor. "How pissed off would Karkaroff be if you brought me to the Yule Ball?"

"Very," replied Viktor, smiling. "But not as angry as your girlfriend at the suggestion."

Hermione looked to Ginny to find her frowning.

"It's part of my plan, love...you'll go with Harry and, if Harry doesn't mind, we'll switch partners during the ceremonial first dance…"

"In other words...making it obvious that you being there with Viktor is a complete farce?" asked Morgan.

They all looked to Harry.

"I have no problem dancing with Viktor...but you'll have to lead, mate," Harry answered.

They all began laughing.

"Unless, Viktor, you'd rather go with Morgan?" Hermione asked.

Morgan and Viktor laughed.

"Viktor does have a boyfriend...but it's not me," Morgan replied smiling. "We tried once, when we were younger, but we realised we were better friends."

Viktor was blushing deeply.

"Stoyan graduated last year," Viktor explained. "Karkaroff could have let him come with us but he doesn't approve of him because he is Muggleborn."

"Why doesn't he come stay in Hogsmeade...I mean, at least he could be close by," suggested Ginny.

"He could travel here but he can't afford a place to stay," replied Morgan.

Hermione looked to Ginny and Luna before looking back to Viktor.

"We might be able to help with that," Hermione paused at the look of hope on Viktor's face. "We happen to be good friends with the owner of one of the Inns in Hogsmeade…"

"And she happens to owe us a pretty big favour," added Ginny.

'Are you serious?" asked Viktor.

"We are...she might ask him to help around the Inn-it's bound to be busier than usual-"

"I'm sure he would be happy to help," said Viktor as he got up and hugged Ginny, Hermione and Luna. "I'm not sure I could ever repay you…"

'Fleur?" said Morgan quietly, continuing when she looked his way; "Would you consent to be my date for the Yule Ball?"

She looked Morgan over appraisingly.

"You like boys?" she asked him.

"I do," he replied, laughing.

"Well, I suppose it would be easier than having to fight someone off all night," Fleur replied, smiling. "Thank you, Morgan."

"So...we're agreed then? We subvert this tournament by helping each other do our best?"

"And mess with Karkaroff at the ball?" added Ginny.

"I'm in," replied Viktor.

"As am I," added Fleur.

"Excellent," said Hermione clapping her hands as she looked around at all of them. "We'll have to be careful about how and when we meet-I suggest we get together on the twenty-first to go over our plans for the task."

"So...are we done for the moment?" asked Harry.

"One last thing," she looked around at them again; "Everything we talked about today...it stays between the eight of us…"

"Agreed," they all replied.

Hermione looked to Fleur.

"We know a few good places we can go to practice...just let us know when you have some free time…"

"I am not doing anything for the rest of the day…" Fleur responded.

"I think Luna and I will go the library to finish our Runes homework...you guys are going running after lunch, right?"

"We are...we'll meet up with you in the Great Hall," Hermione replied and then looked to Viktor, Harry and Morgan. "We're going to spend a little time with Fleur...we'll see you guys at lunch?"

They all nodded and then Ginny, Hermione, Fleur, Luna and Padma started to make their way back down the stairs and out of the Quidditch pitch. They walked in silence back towards the castle-Luna and Padma heading for the library once they'd gotten inside.

Hermione led Ginny and Fleur towards Rowena's Room.

"_We're actually taking her to Rowena's Room?" _Ginny thought to Hermione.

"_Can you think of a better place where we won't be disturbed or discovered?" _answered Hermione when Ginny shook her head slightly. "_She needn't know it's anything more than a forgotten classroom."_

When they approached the wall that hid Rowena's Room Hermione thought to Rowena; "_We need something comfortable but could be a forgotten classroom."_

"_Perhaps a classroom that was being used for storage?" _suggested Rowena as the door formed in front of them.

They led Fleur inside, Hermione thanking Rowena silently as she looked around.

"What is this place?" asked Fleur.

"Just a classroom that we charmed the door of so no one but us can enter," replied Ginny as they went to sit on the couches.

Fleur studied them both a moment.

"You both speak French as well?" she asked them.

"Yes," replied Hermione in French. "If you'd be comfortable…"

Fleur smiled and nodded.

"You taught Luna or did she teach you?" Fleur asked.

"Hermione taught us both," replied Ginny in flawless French, surprising herself.

"_See? Told you," _Hermione thought to Ginny.

"I think, maybe, I understand Hermione, how you came to be chosen over your older classmates," Fleur said smiling. "The Veela believe that there is but one true mate for each of them...if they are lucky enough to find them their power unites when they bond...they both become stronger…" Fleur continued at their bemused looks; "You feel a tugging around your heart when you are parted, yes?"

"We do…" said Ginny.

"Then you are soulmates," Fleur stated matter of factly.

Ginny and Hermione both nodded, stunned.

"But how did you know?" asked Ginny.

"My 'allure'-it has no effect on you."

"But I thought it was just because we're in a committed relationship," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"That is part of it," replied Fleur, laughing quietly. "But a Veela's allure will still affect most people to some degree-but neither of you feel any attraction to me...I can always tell…"

"Not that you're not beautiful Fleur…" Hermione said reassuringly.

"I wasn't fishing for compliments-merely stating a fact, " Fleur smiled and blushed slightly. "But thank you."

"So you knew we were soulmates because we're not affected by your 'allure'?" asked Ginny, trying to understand.

"And because the Goblet picked Hermione," she smiled at Hermione. "No offense, but Viktor and I have had more schooling...we've been taught more-I would think the same would be true of your classmates…"

"Normally," said Ginny, and then continued proudly; "that would be true...if my girlfriend wasn't what we call a 'bookworm'."

"What she means is...I've done a lot of studying that wasn't necessarily school related," Hermione clarified.

"Is that why you think you can help me?" Fleur asked.

"Well, you're right...when Ginny and I got together last spring we did both get stronger…" started Hermione.

"And since then we've been learning how to control and use it…" finished Ginny.

"But I have never been able to control my 'allure'..." Fleur said, exasperated.

"You can," Ginny smiled. "It comes out when you're nervous or scared right?"

Fleur nodded, looking surprised.

"It's how I knew you didn't expect to get picked last night...just about everyone was ogling you as you left the hall," Hermione smiled at Fleur's blush. "And then when Madame Maxime came in you relaxed…"

"You are very observant," Fleur commented.

"I did some reading about the Veela when we got back to school...I tend to research things I don't understand…" started Hermione.

"So...how do I control it? Use it?" Fleur asked.

"You start by learning to control your emotions so you can use your 'allure' whenever you want to," Hermione explained. "Once you can control it I'm hoping you'll be able to channel into the rest of your magic."

"How are you so sure it is possible?" Fleur asked, unsure.

"Because, Fleur, the Goblet saw your potential...even if you haven't realized it yet," Hermione informed her.

"Fleur?" Ginny said tentatively. "I'm sorry...but why did you come if you didn't want to compete?"

"This will stay between us?" Fleur asked them.

"We might want to tell Luna...we do share pretty much everything with her," Ginny replied.

Fleur studied them a moment and then smiled.

"I like Luna...you may tell her," she took a deep breath before continuing; "Madame Maxime is very protective of me and my little sister, Gabrielle, because of what happened to her mother," Fleur paused and shook her head sadly. "She worries that, because of my 'allure', that I will be attacked like her mother was…"

"Attacked?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Her mother...she was raped and almost killed by a giant...her mother died in childbirth," she explained very quietly. "She is...and amazing woman, Madam Maxime-she was raised by her grandparents but she is not ashamed of being half-giant but she denies it because she is ashamed of how she was conceived...and she feels responsible for her mother's death."

"So you're saying she brought you along to try and keep you safe?" asked Hermione.

"Kind of backfired-don't you think?" joked Ginny.

"The irony has not escaped me," sighed Fleur.

Hermione went to sit beside Fleur, pleased when she saw Ginny stand up and then sit on Fleur's other side. Each of them took one of Fleur's hands before Hermione said quietly; "We're all going to get through this Fleur…"

"And we can help you…" Ginny added earnestly.

"But why?" Fleur responded quietly and looked down. "You do not even know me."

"Because Fleur...if we can help you harness your power?" Hermione started.

"You might just be able to keep the love of my life and Harry alive…" Ginny finished.

"It is that dire? Your situation?" Fleur asked surprised.

"We don't know for certain...but yes, it looks that way…" Hermione admitted.

"Then I will do everything I can to help," Fleur said, smiling.

"Thank you, Fleur," Hermione said quietly.

Ginny looked at her watch and then to Hermione.

"Ready to face the Great Hall?" she asked her.

"Not really," sighed Hermione. "You can work on this stuff alone for the moment, Fleur, but if you need to speak with us...call our little friend Rue and she will bring us the message."

Fleur squeezed both of their hands before letting them go and standing from the couch.

"Thank you both, for listening," Fleur said as they stood. "Perhaps...if you are successful in helping me control my 'allure' then Madame Maxime will have found a way to protect me after all…"

Hermione hesitated a moment and then pulled the older girl into a hug, Ginny joining them and hugging Fleur from behind. "You're not alone in this, Fleur…" Hermione started quietly.

"Not anymore…" finished Ginny.

**A/N: So folks, I'm hoping I've answered some questions by now...in case you're wondering I've opted not to write Fleur's French accent...just kind of annoying really and doesn't add to the story…**

**And in answer to a guest review-Hermione's grand mistake was using her gift when she helped save Sirius...Peter noticed and it's how she ended up in the Goblet.**


	41. Chapter 41-Ulterior Motives

Ginny, Hermione and Fleur had gone to Great Hall for lunch only to find it mostly empty. Fleur hugged them both briefly and then went to join Padma, Luna and her Beauxbatons classmates at the Ravenclaw table while Ginny and Hermione joined Morgan, Viktor, Harry and, surprisingly, Ron, at the Gryffindor table.

Hermione sat down next to Harry and then leaned over and whispered to him; "Can we talk...after lunch?"

He nodded but then replied quietly; "I thought you guys were going running."

"We are, but we should talk first," she replied quietly as she filled her plate.

Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell came to sit with them.

"So...any idea who put your names in?" Katie asked.

Hermione shook her head as she replied; "I suspect an older student put my name in...trying to teach me a lesson or something…" she smiled slightly. "If I ever find out who did it they'll be crawling to the Hospital Wing."

"How did you know they didn't enter themselves?" asked Ginny.

"They look of shock on all your faces was a bit a of a giveaway…" answered Angelina.

"What's everyone saying?" asked Harry.

"No offense, Harry, but most people say you cheated your way in somehow," replied Katie. "They don't seem to be saying much about Hermione."

"Too afraid she'll cancel Quidditch…" Ginny commented to smattering of light laughter.

"I think some of the Gryffindors were planning a party but…" started Katie.

"We snuck up to our dorms...I don't think any of us were really up to seeing anyone last night," explained Hermione who then looked to Angelina. "I'm sorry...I know you'd of liked to compete…"

"It's not your fault the Goblet picked you, Hermione…" Angelina assured her.

"Can I count on you both to help keep Quidditch going?" she asked Katie and Angelina.

They both nodded.

"Thanks," said Ginny, grinning. "I appreciate your help."

"You all still going to play?" Fred asked as he and George sat with them.

"We're planning on it…" Harry replied.

George looked to Ron and then back at Hermione, Ginny and Harry.

"What's he doing here?" he asked them.

"He's on probation," Hermione answered. "He actually apologized this morning so we're giving him a chance to prove he's sincere."

The twins studied their brother a moment.

"You going to send Mom a better apology?"

"I sent a letter this morning," Ron replied.

"And you're sure he isn't just trying to get new stuff?" Fred asked Hermione.

"He hasn't asked for anything yet…" she replied.

They nodded, looked at each other and then back at Ron.

"If we find out you're not sincere, little bro, we'll make your life hell...understood?"

Ron nodded and then replied quietly; "Already been there...I'm in no rush to go back."

The twins nodded again and then moved further down the table.

"Walk with me to the Owlery?" Harry asked.

"Sure I have a couple letters I need to send," Hermione replied then turned to Ginny. "Take our brooms upstairs and then I'll catch up in a bit?"

Ginny frowned and then leaned forward to whisper in her ear; "Stop it...stop trying to take care of everyone else…"

Hermione pulled away and searched her girlfriend's eyes.

"_We'll talk tonight-have dinner in our quarters?"_ she thought to her.

"_Just the two of us?"_ Ginny thought back.

"Yes," Hermione replied quietly as she kissed her cheek.

Ginny nodded and stood, Hermione and Harry following suit.

"I'll meet up with you in the Common Room," he said to Ron, who nodded.

Luna came to meet up with them and the four of them walked out into the Entrance Hall.

"Harry?" said Hermione and waited for him to look her way. "Give me a minute?"

He nodded and went to sit on the stairs to wait.

"Gin? Love? I promise we'll talk tonight," she said quietly.

Ginny shook her head.

Hermione leaned her forehead against Ginny's.

"Babe, please," she said, quietly pleading. "I'm barely holding it together right now," she leaned back and searched Ginny's eyes. "There's a few more things I need to do...and then I promise love, I will tell you everything...and then I want to curl up in your arms and try to forget about it all for a bit...okay?"

"I don't believe you," Ginny said sighing.

"What?"

"You're not nearly scared enough…"

Hermione looked at them both a moment before she replied.

"Trust me love...I really am," she said quietly. "But I'll tell you everything I know after I talked to Harry…"

"There's more?" Luna replied, exasperated.

Hermione nodded.

"When are you going to start trusting we can handle it?" Ginny asked quietly but with a hint of anger.

"From now on, love...I promise…"

They looked into each other's a moment when Luna finally broke the silence.

"She's telling the truth, Gin…" she said quietly as she placed a hand on each of their shoulders.

Hermione leaned forward and kissed her forehead and then looked to Luna.

"I'm going with Harry to send a couple of letters…"

"When did you have time to write letters?" asked Ginny.

"I woke up in the middle of the night...I know both our parents are going to freak out when they get the Prophet…" Hermione smiled at Ginny and then hugged and kissed her.

She turned and hugged Luna and then told them both quietly; "We're going to be okay...I really need you to believe that…"

"We're trying, love, but we're scared…" Ginny replied quietly.

"I think you'll both feel a little better after we talk," she kissed Ginny again. "I'm hoping I will…"

"Don't be long…"

"I won't…"

Hermione looked to Harry and smiled.

"To the Owlery then?" she asked him.

He nodded as he stood and then joined them as they climbed the stairs.

"Morgan's a brat," Harry said, laughing and shaking his head.

"Why?" asked Luna.

"I was warning Viktor and Morgan about Ron," he shook his head slightly and then continued; "He's trying really hard with you guys but I'm worried how he's going to react when he meets them…"

"Morgan is fairly obvious…" Ginny commented.

"He reminds me a little of Bret, actually," he smiled. "He only acts like that when he's nervous…"

"So why is Morgan a brat?" asked Hermione.

"He won't tell me what he's planning but I have a feeling he's planning on messing with Ron at the Yule Ball," he told them, laughing when he saw them grinning.

"You're no better Harry...agreeing to dance with Viktor at the Ball…" Hermione said teasing him.

"It _was_ your idea," he reminded her.

"You didn't have to agree…" countered Luna.

"I admit," he said evenly then laughed. "I'm looking forward to seeing the look on Ron's face…"

They had reached the stairwell to the Owlery-Hermione kissing Ginny briefly before they parted and the watched sadly as she and Luna walked away.

"How are you holding up, Hermione, I mean really?" Harry asked quietly as they climbed the stairs.

"I don't know what I'd do without those two," she admitted quietly. "You okay?"

"I guess...I mean...what choice do we have?" he shook his head.

"Who are you writing to?"

"Sirius...you?"

"Ginny's mom and my parents...they probably already know but…"

"Same...but I want to let him know I'm okay…" he replied shrugging his shoulders.

They climbed the rest of the stairs in silence-Hermione thinking to Elly as she went.

Elly flew over and landed on her shoulder as soon as they entered the Owlery.

"Hey beautiful," she said to her. "I need you to go to the Burrow and my parents...wait for a response from mine please."

Elly nodded and then flew over and landed on the windowsill so Hermione could attach her letters to her raven's leg.

She watched as Elly flew off-Hedwig, Harry's snowy owl, following shortly behind.

"Harry...I know I said we'd talk but…" Hermione said quietly.

"You can't tell me?"

"I want to Harry-I do, but," she shook her head. "But at least I can tell you why I can't tell you...or anyone...including my own parents…" she trailed off sadly. "We know Tom's coming back Harry…"

"Tom?"

"Tom Riddle...Voldemort's real name?" she reminded him. "I refuse to fear his name or call him by the name he chose for himself-he's Tom Riddle, and right now, at least, he's barely a man…"

"And no one freaks out or even knows what you're talking about?"

"Yes…" she finally turned and met his eyes. "Harry...what the three of us can do," she shook her Harry. "I'm in the tournament Harry...and he's just curious about me…

"When he regains his strength and his followers...the fewer people that know the safer we are and the safer they are."

"Like Neville's parents?" Harry asked.

Harry had told Hermione about his chat with Neville and how his parents had been tortured into insanity by Tom's followers after he had attacked Harry and his parents.

"So you're worried Tom would try to torture information out of people?" he asked quietly. "You know I'd never tell him, or anyone, anything…"

"You heard him Harry...I'm pretty sure he's a Legilimens...basically using magic to read someone's mind…"

"Is that what you were doing?" Harry interrupted.

"Would you believe me if I said yes?"

"If that's what you need me to believe," he reached for her hand. "But you'll tell me someday?"

"I will Harry...and next time you have a dream you'll tell me?"

He nodded then asked; "You have a theory? Why I saw this?"

"Nothing more than a theory…"

"Should I be trying to stop it?" he asked.

"Eventually...but since Tom doesn't seem to know he's doing it yet…I think you're safe for the moment."

"And it's useful...wait...you're worried he could use it to get information…" he said, sounding stunned.

Hermione studied him a moment before she replied.

"Whatever it is Harry...Tom doesn't know it exists and as long as it stays that way he won't try to use it…" she trailed off. There was so much more she'd like to tell him, but it was all she felt safe revealing. "C'mon … let's get out of here...it stinks…" she added.

"Why aren't you freaking out about the tournament?" he asked as they descended.

"You know me Harry...I don't freak out, I plan," she smiled. "Besides, we don't have time to freak out right now...there's just over three weeks until the third task...I'll freak out after that…"

"And you're worried that if you freak out you'll freak out Ginny and Luna?"

"Not really...more like holding it together until I have time to break down…" she admitted.

"Hermione?" he said bringing her to a stop by the portrait hole. "Thanks...I honestly don't know what I'd without you…"

Hermione looked at him and smiled.

"Harry...everything we've been through over the last three years has prepared us for this tournament...we may not know as much as Fleur and Viktor but I'd wager we've done more…" she smiled. "Silver linings, Harry...everything bad that happens, if you look hard enough, you find something good has come out of it…"

"I already knew what a silver lining is…" he teased, "But I like the way you explain it…"

...

As Hermione walked away she scanned for Ginny and Luna and found them talking to Hagrid. She picked up her pace and, by the time she reached the fresh air she had broken into a full run. Yes, she thought, she had been preparing for the tournament for months...she'd had a bad feeling when they had told them about the Triwizard. So, as she always did, she learned everything she could-while making sure Ginny, Luna and herself had the best summer they could. She was as ready as she could be until she actually learned what the first task would be...it was time Ginny and Luna understood that.

She slowed herself to a jog as she reached them and then hugged Ginny from behind and kissed her noisily on the cheek, "Miss me?" she teased.

"Always…" Ginny teased back. "Come on...the puppies have been whining for ten minutes…"

They said goodbye to Hagrid and began running along the familiar path to where their wolf puppies were waiting for them. As soon as the three girls passed the wards the puppies ran over, tackled them all to the ground, and began licking their faces.

The girls were laughing so hard they found it difficult to push the pups off.

As Hermione sat up she realised how big they had all gotten. She sat back and raised her face to the sun. "Let's just sit here and talk a bit...if you guys are ready...I'll show you everything I know."

"You really need to stop doing this…" Ginny said gently.

"I think, love, part of it...I was so hoping I was wrong," Hermione admitted quietly as she reached for their hands. "I'm sorry...there's a lot...you ready?"

They squeezed her hands and nodded, all three of them closing their eyes at the same time. Hermione took a moment to organize her thoughts and then transferred to them all she had learned over the summer. As the transfer came to an end she sincerely hoped she had allayed some of their fears and not increased them tenfold.

Hermione opened her eyes when she felt them let her hands go and then kneel down on each side of her and hug her.

"I know you're both angry with me and you have every right to be," she looked to each of them. "Dear-old-dad gave me the library for a reason...he was worried this would happen...we know just about everything we can about this stupid tournament...can you understand, maybe, why I didn't tell you?" she pleaded.

"I do," Luna replied quietly. "But you've been keeping us in the dark since June, Hermione…"

"Ever since Wormtail blocked me and dad admitted he was probably on his way to Tom...I was worried," she sighed and and pulled her knees up to her chest. "And then they told us about the tournament…"

"That's probably _why_ he told us about the tournament…" Ginny commented.

Hermione stared down at the ground and finally let the tears she had been holding back since she had stopped crying the night before fall. She felt as though, with the passing of the knowledge she had also managed to transfer some of the weight her shoulders had been carrying all this time. She was so very tired but there was just a few more things she needed to do before she could relax.

Ginny moved closer and pulled her Hermione into her arms.

"C'mon love...let's go back to our quarters…" she said quietly.

Hermione nodded, wiped the tears from her face and then, as they helped her back to her feet, she called; "C'mon on out Fae...I know you're there."

A small bright light emerged from inside a nearby tree.

"It's not polite to eavesdrop, Fae," Ginny teased.

"We came when we felt your fear and sadness...we meant no disrespect," the little Faery replied.

"We know Fae, Ginny was just teasing...actually, that's exactly what I need you to do, Fae," she smiled. "There's someone at Hogwarts who shouldn't be...I don't want you to try and find out who it is but, if you can listen and not be seen...do you think you could do that?"

"We can and we're so happy to be able to help!" Fae replied happily.

"Thank you Fae...and can you let us know if any new magical creatures show up in the Forest?" Hermione asked.

"We will."

"Luna?" Ginny said as she turned to Luna. "You had something you wanted to ask?"

"Changed my mind…" she replied vaguely as she shook her head. "I'll explain on the way back."

"Um...okay," Hermione replied slowly. "Thanks again Fae…" she looked to Ginny and Luna; "Ready to head back?"

They both nodded.

"Hermione?" said Fae to get her attention. "Good luck...with the tournament…"

"Thanks, Fae," Hermione replied smiling.

Once the were out of earshot of the Fae Ginny looked to Hermione and asked; "What happened to not looking for the spy?"

"We're not...but it's not so much about looking for the spy as it is having hundreds of little spies of our own…" Hermione paused as she put an arm around each of their shoulders. "Going to tell us what's going on Luna?"

"I don't know," Luna admitted quietly.

"It's not Harry...is it?" Ginny asked.

"No...I don't know how to explain it- but the last few days?" she replied sadly. "It's like my feelings have changed for both of them...I just don't understand why…"

"So what are you going to do?" Ginny asked.

"About Padma?" Ginny nodded. "She's really excited about the Yule Ball…"

"And you don't want to break her heart twice?" Hermione provided.

"I don't know that it will make it any better," Luna admitted sadly. "I care about Padma and I really don't want to hurt her anymore than I have to."

"Padma is pretty perceptive...she's going to know something is wrong…" said Ginny.

"I think she already does," replied Luna.

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione.

"She seemed overly relieved when I agreed to go to the ball with her…"

"I swear that damn ball is going to be trouble than it's worth…" Hermione said with a sigh.

"Which reminds me...you could have given me a head's up about your plans for the ball," Ginny said, teasing Hermione a little.

"I honestly thought of it in the moment...it really bugs me we're all in this stupid mess against our wills," Hermione replied. "I figured I would annoy Karkaroff the most and I figured you'd be okay going with Harry," Hermione smiled. "I think Harry is just relieved he doesn't have to find a date and really, Fleur going with Morgan? After what we learned today? Probably a really good idea…"

"You really think you can help Fleur?" Luna asked.

"If anyone can teach Fleur to control her emotions, it's Ginny," Hermione replied and then kissed Ginny's temple. "I know you were doing it all year last year...so I wouldn't catch on about the bracelets…"

They walked quietly for a few minutes when Ginny said thoughtfully; "Fleur...she wasn't what I expected…"

"Because, from a distance anyways, she seems like a real bitch?" asked Hermione, to which Ginny and Luna laughed lightly.

"But you knew she wasn't because we'd already talked?" asked Luna.

"I did," smiled Hermione. "She's a lot like you Luna...her reasons may be different but she acts the way she does to keep people at a distance. She knows she can relax around me and Ginny because, even if she got nervous, her 'allure' has no effect on us…"

"What are you going to do about Padma?" Ginny asked gently.

"I don't know…" Luna replied shaking her head.

"If I were Padma...I'd want to know the truth, Luna, and sooner rather than later…" admitted Hermione.

"I know it's not fair of me but…" Luna trailed off.

"You're not ready to let her go?" Ginny finished for her.

"I'm really not...and I really don't want to hurt her…"

"I know, love, but delaying it will only make it worse…" Hermione said gently.

"And you promised to be honest with her-about how you feel…" Ginny added.

They came to stop just before entering the castle.

"You will find the person you're meant to be with Luna...of that I have no doubt…" Hermione said reassuringly.

"But it's better to be alone for the right reasons than being with Padma just because it's better than being alone?" asked Luna quietly as she scanned for, and found, Padma waiting for her in the Entrance Hall.

"You're never really alone Luna…" said Ginny.

"You'll always have us but…" added Hermione.

"Yes...I think you're right," finished Ginny.

Luna nodded sadly.

"I'm going to take her to see Rowena...I should talk to her, at least," Luna said with a sigh.

"If it doesn't go well…" Ginny said as she hugged her best friend.

"I know where to find you…" Luna replied as she hugged Hermione.

The three of the entered the castle and walked over to where Padma sat waiting and reading a book.

She looked up as they approached, a small smile on her face.

"How are you holding up, Hermione?" Padma asked as she stood.

"I'm not...we're going to skip dinner," Hermione replied.

Padma walked over and hugged her briefly.

"I'm not worried about you, Hermione...you're going to do great in the tournament…" Padma assured her.

"Thanks Padma...we'll see you guys tomorrow...have a good night," Hermione said as she took Ginny's hand and led her towards the stairs.

Luna turned to Padma and took her in her arms.

"And how are you holding up?" Padma asked quietly.

"Come with me?" Luna asked quietly as she reached for Padma's hand.

"What about dinner?"

"We can eat there...I just want to spend some time alone with you...if that's okay?" Luna asked quietly.

"Spending time with you?" Padma smiled. "Always okay with me," she added and then kissed Luna on the cheek.

Padma followed Luna without question to Rowena's Room and, as soon as they were safely inside, pulled Luna into her arms and kissed her deeply.

She pulled away and searched Luna's eyes.

"What is it, love? What's wrong?" Padma asked gently and then placed a finger over Luna's lips to keep her from interrupting; "Don't tell me you're just worried about Hermione…"

Luna gently removed Padma's fingers and then placed a kiss on Padma's palm.

"It's okay, Luna, I know…" Padma said softly.

Luna looked up and searched Padma's eyes-surprised to find her fighting back tears.

"I was hoping we would have more time...that maybe things would change…" Padma admitted sadly.

"What are you saying?" Luna asked gently.

Padma kissed Luna's forehead and then looked into her eyes again.

"I've always known, Luna-you've never loved me in the same way I love you…"

"But I do love you, Padma…"

"I know you do Luna," she replied as she stroked Luna's cheek. "But you've never been 'in love' with me…"

"How did you know-I mean, I didn't even know…"

"It's not a coincidence that we got together on the same day as Ginny and Hermione...you came to me for comfort-comfort I was more than happy to give," Luna tried to interrupt but Padma stopped her with a kiss. "It's okay, Luna, really-you need to remember, I knew all that and I still wanted to be with you…"

"I'm sorry, Padma...I never wanted to hurt you…"

"And you haven't love," Luna shook her head. "Yes Luna, I'm sad...and disappointed I won't have more time with you-but I don't regret a thing and neither should you," she smiled. "The last couple of months have been some of the happiest of my life...I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"You don't know how many times I wish things were different," Luna said softly. "You're everything I could want...beautiful, kind, smart…"

"We don't choose who we fall in love with Luna," Padma paused and studied Luna a moment. "You haven't realised it yet...have you?"

"Realised what?" Luna asked confused.

"I don't know if I should tell you if you haven't figured it out yet," she smiled as Luna looked only more perplexed. "It's okay...I don't think she has yet either…"

"What are you talking about?"

"For someone who is so good at understanding how people feel...you really suck when it involves you…" Padma teased.

"There's no one else…" Luna said shaking her head.

"Not yet," Padma smiled. "I want you to be happy, Luna...I had hoped I could be the one to do that but…"

"You do...even now I'm not sure that letting you go is the right thing to do…"

"As much as I hate to admit it Luna, because I would stay with you as long as you would have me-it is the right thing to do…" Padma sighed. "As much as I love you...I always knew I'd have to let you go someday…" she pulled Luna into her arms. "If you ever need me...for anything," her voice deepened slightly as she continued; "If I'm not with anyone...I'm yours…"

"I'd like that Padma but…"

"You'd feel like you were using me?"

"Haven't I already?" Luna asked sadly.

"No love, I don't feel you have," she kissed Luna softly. "I've always know what we were...even if you didn't…"

"I meant everything I said…"

"I know you did...you've shown me in a thousand different ways how much you care about me," Padma smiled. "Even now...if you didn't care? If you were just using me? You wouldn't be letting me go...you might be trying to keep our physical relationship as long as possible…"

"Like you are?" Luna teased.

"Can you blame me?" she teased back. "Our physical relationship has always been amazing...I'm going to miss it…"

"Me too…" Luna admitted quietly with a sigh. "I have no right to ask...but will you spend one last night with me?"

"If you'll still go the Yule Ball with me?"

"I'd really like that…"

"Then yes," Padma smiled. "I was hoping that was why you brought me here...but somehow, I don't think this will be the last night I fall asleep with you in my arms."

"You're too good to me Padma…"

"I'm just being realistic," she replied. "I want to keep you in my life even though it might not be easy...but I also know we're attracted to each other...I'm just saying I wouldn't be surprised if, someday, you take comfort in my arms again," she smiled and accepted Luna's kiss. "I just want you to know I'm okay with that and that I'm not going anywhere anytime soon...okay?"

"Why are trying so hard to make this easier for me?

"Because I love you, Luna...every minute I've spent with you has been a gift," she kissed Luna again. "And letting you go, love? It's not easy...but I'm not going to be the one to stand in the way of your happiness…"

"There isn't anyone else…"

"There is," Padma replied firmly. "But you both need to figure it out for yourselves...that's why this is happening now...even if you don't know it."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because, every time you see each other you both light up," Padma shook her head. "It's okay, I'm not jealous...I want you to be happy," she paused to kiss her softly again. "And that's why you're letting me go...because you want me to find my happiness too…"

"I really do Padma…"

Padma interrupted her with a kiss.

"But tonight you're still mine and we should spend this night celebrating what we had...not being sad at it's loss," Padma said softly as she rested her forehead against Luna's.

"I'd really like to show you just how much I care about you," Luna said quietly as she tentatively ran her hand up under Padma's shirt. "And I really want to forget about everything else for a bit and just enjoy being with you," she whispered into her ear as she brought her hand up to cup Padma's breast causing her to moan quietly. "I really thought you were going to be my first…"

"In a lot of ways, I was Luna," she sighed as Luna kissed her neck. "But you should be in love with your first...and I want my first to be in love with me too…" Luna went to take her hand away but Padma stopped her. "I'm not saying I don't want to fool around a bit with you...you always make me feel so good…"

Padma sighed as Luna took her hand away and then used it to hold her hand and lead her over to the bed. Luna sat Padma on the edge and then took her shirt off over her head.

She leaned down and kissed Padma as she reached down and then pulled her shirt off as well. She pushed her gently back on the bed and layed on top of her-relishing the feeling of Padma's skin on her own.

Padma rolled Luna onto her back and then looked into her eyes as she brought her hand up to cup Luna's breast. "We'll stay above the waist?" she asked softly as she squeezed Luna's nipple and causing her to bite her lower lip.

Luna nodded as she reached behind Padma and unhooked her bra.

As they started kissing again Luna thought to herself, "Must be the best break up ever…"

…

As it was far too early for it to appear as though Ginny and Hermione were going to bed they took the closest door to their quarters.

Hermione went over to the couch, sat down heavily and then placed her face in her hands.

"Rue?" Ginny called and waited for her to appear. "Dinner for two and maybe something stronger than mead if you have it?"

Rue smiled and snapped her fingers-their dinner and a bottle of wine appearing on the table in front of the couch. The elf then looked to Hermione and walked over and placed a hand on her knee.

Hermione looked up, her face wet with tears as she reached down and picked Rue up and held her in her arms.

"It's going to be okay, little one," she said softly as Rue began to weep softly. "Rue?" she said quietly and waited for her to look up to her. "Would you like to come stay here with us? Officially I mean?"

Rue nodded so vigorously that her ears flapped against her head.

"I'll talk to dad as soon as I can," she hugged Rue again. "Thank you for everything, little one…"

"It's been my pleasure…" Rue replied as Hermione set her back on the ground.

Hermione watched as Rue went to hug Ginny before disappearing again.

Ginny walked over, poured them each a glass of wine, handed one to Hermione and then sat down beside her and waited for her explanation.

"Rue isn't just a Dumbledore family elf…" Hermione said quietly as she wiped away her tears.

"She's bound to you personally?"

Hermione nodded as she took a sip of her wine.

"How long have you known?"

"I suspected it this summer when we met her," Hermione shook her head. "It was talking about spies that got me to thinking…"

"She's been spying on you all along?"

"It would explain how dear-old-dad always seems to know what's going on...but I think, I hope, it's only been since last spring...but more likely ever since I came to Hogwarts…"

Hermione smiled a bit at Ginny's blush.

"I doubt she's been spending her nights here…" Hermione assured her.

Ginny nodded and then looked down into her wine glass.

"You should have told us Hermione," she said quietly. "You don't have to do everything alone anymore…" Ginny looked up when she felt Hermione take her hand. "I know you didn't want to tell us because saying it aloud would make it more real but…"

"I really wanted to be wrong, love...I didn't want to ruin our first summer together for nothing…"

"I know…"

"And I can't promise I won't do it again if I think I can spare you pain…"

"What about your pain, love?" Ginny shook her head. "I think though, some part of us knew...me and Luna...I think it was the only reason we agreed to start running with you…"

"And I just thought you wanted to see me sweat…" Hermione teased in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"Don't…" Ginny said warningly even as she tried not to smile.

"Don't what?" Hermione asked gently. "Try to make you smile?" she asked as she reached for Ginny's glass and put it, and her own, on the table.

She reached for Ginny and pulled her into her arms.

"We have just over three weeks to prepare for the first task, love...and all I'm going to be doing until then is thinking about it," she kissed the top of Ginny's head and then rested her cheek on top of it as her tears began to flow again. "I just need, from time to time, to forget about it all and just enjoy the best thing in my life."

"You don't lie to the best thing in your life," Ginny said quietly.

Hermione jerked her head back and then lifted Ginny face so she could see the tears falling down her face-the look of anger on Ginny's face quickly being replaced by a look of concern.

"I was lying to myself, love...not you."

Ginny reached up and gently wiped away Hermione's tears.

"One last question?" she asked, continuing when Hermione nodded; "When did you come up with the plan for the champions and was this why you started Quidditch? In case you or Harry got picked and the other houses would be angry because of it?"

"That's three questions," Hermione teased with a smile before she answered them; "I came up with the plan for the champions when we all got picked last night…"

"Quidditch?"

"Originally I just wanted you to have a chance to play...but given what we know is coming? I wanted to create a little unity within in the school…"

"I think there's a pretty good chance you'll avoid any open hostility...everyone still wants to play Quidditch…"

"Yes...but I'm worried some of them will think I only organized it because I was already planning to enter the Triwizard…" Hermione admitted.

"True," Ginny replied

"I love you so much," Hermione said with a smile.

"Let's eat and take a bath…" suggested Ginny.

"And forget about everything and just enjoy us for a bit?" Hermione asked.

Ginny replied by pulling her down for a kiss.

"I love you too...but you need to honest with us…" when Hermione didn't answer she pleaded with her; "Please love...you're not alone anymore...I hate finding out you've been dealing with something alone...you have to let me help."

"You do help me, love...every single second," she pulled Ginny into another kiss. "And I can only promise that, unless I have a very good reason not to, I'll tell you…"

Ginny studied her a moment.

"You know what's going on with Luna," she stated.

"I have a pretty good idea," she replied with a smile. "But is it fair of me to tell you when she hasn't figured it out yet?"

"I guess not…"

"Besides...if you think about it long enough...I think you'll find you already know…"

Hermione watched as the truth dawned on Ginny.

"And you think she feels the same?" Ginny asked.

"I do...but she's still trying to understand," she answered smiling. "We'll point Luna in right the direction."

"But she'll be leaving in the spring…"

"I'm pretty sure they're soulmates, Gin...and I think she has just enough Veela blood that, if I'm right, she won't be able to go very far…"

"Poor Padma," Ginny sighed as she reached for their plates.

"I know...but she'll be okay...she always knew what she was getting into with Luna and if I know Padma she'll do everything she can to spare Luna pain," she shook her head sadly. "And I really think this is going to be harder on Luna…Padma has been preparing herself for this from the very first day they were together..."

"And this has really come as a surprise to Luna?" asked Ginny.

"It really has…" she smiled. "I can't wait to see the look on Luna's face, though, when she realises it…"

"What? That's she's already falling in love with Fleur?"

"That...and I think she never thought she'd find her soulmate…" Hermione smiled. "I guess we know now, what compelled Fleur to come to the tournament…Luna."

**A/N so, kind of a long chapter but I wanted to get all the angst and planning out of the way...hope you enjoyed!**


	42. Chapter 42-French Connection

The next morning Hermione and Ginny were awoken abruptly when Luna shrieked; "What the hell happened to your hair?!"

"What? You don't like it?" Hermione asked as she sat up, yawned and looked at the clock. "What the hell are you doing here at six a.m.?"

"It's cute and I haven't slept yet…" Luna admitted. "Padma wanted a shower before breakfast…"

"What were you doing all night?" asked Ginny.

"Talking," Luna said innocently then blushed, looked down and added; "Mostly…"

"You okay Luna?" Hermione asked gently.

"Yes...no...I don't know…" she shook her head. "I don't have the energy to explain," she sighed as she held her hands out to both of them. "Take a look…"

Hermione sat up and studied Luna a moment.

"Think about just the things you want us to know…" she advised, "then squeeze our hands when you're ready…"

"Okay...but why?" Luna asked, curious.

"Because you should have your privacy too…" Hermione replied, knowing Luna understood when she blushed again.

Luna nodded, closed her eyes and thought about, not only what had happened the night before, but everything relevant that had happened over the last few months. She sighed and squeezed their hands.

Luna opened her eyes when she heard her friends laughing.

"What?"

"Hermione was right...and you're almost as bad as she is for not seeing what's right in front of you," Ginny teased.

"What are you guys talking about?" Luna asked exasperated.

"You really have no idea?" Hermione teased.

"No...I can understand Padma not wanting to tell me but you two…" Luna replied, clearly frustrated.

Hermione held out her hand to Luna.

"What happened to letting her figure it out on her own?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not sure she will…" Hermione replied, "And I'm only going to show her what we know and a certain conversation…"

Luna frowned a little but took Hermione's hand.

Hermione smiled, closed her eyes and gave Luna everything she'd learned about the Veela and the conversation she and Ginny had with Fleur the day before.

"Wait...you all think I'm falling for…" Luna tried to deny it but, as she tried to say the words, she knew they were right. She smacked her forehead causing her friends to laugh again.

"I think she gets it…" Ginny joked.

"But you think she's my soulmate too?" Luna asked...and, as she did, somehow she knew they were right again.

"It all fits Luna...even how things went last night," Hermione explained. "When a Veela meets their one true mate anyone else with feelings for them...they just know and back off…"

"But I'm not a Veela."

"You don't have to be...it's her magic that causes it to happen…" said Hermione smiling, "But I'm pretty sure she's already figuring it out...she's confused, you were with Padma and you're at least three years younger…"

"There's a really simple way to know for sure," Ginny said as she reached for Hermione's hand -smiling when she felt the familiar tingling that passed through them when their palms touched. "She'll feel it too and you'll both know…"

"Yeah…and how exactly do you propose I manage that?" Luna asked.

"Tell her about Padma...she'll probably take your hand to comfort you…" Hermione suggested, then added; "She wants to know for sure…"

"How can _you_ be so sure?" she asked quietly.

"Luna...she quite literally glows around you…" Hermione smiled. "And once she knows it's true and you two get closer...in the end you'll help her more than anything we could teach her."

"I'll get stronger too?" Luna asked sounding slightly awed.

"Yes...and in time you'll come to crave what you get from us less and less because you'll have the same connection with her that Ginny and I have…" Hermione trailed off and started laughing lightly.

"What?" Luna asked perplexed.

"You already knew…" Hermione said, shaking her head.

"Yesterday morning...you wondered if you'd ever find someone who makes you feel the way we do," Ginny provided.

"I've been falling for her from the minute I saw her…" Luna said softly and then shook her head and laughed; "I _am_ almost as bad you, Hermione...why weren't you going to tell me and why did you change your mind?"

"I only figured it out when we talked to her yesterday...you were already so confused-I didn't want to make it worse," Hermione smiled. "But then, after you showed us what happened last night...I guess I didn't see a point in making you wait…we want you to be happy too Luna…"

Luna reached up and rubbed her chest.

"But I haven't felt the tug…"

"Neither did we until we hugged for the first time," replied Ginny.

"I know this is scary, Luna...she's scared too...I don't think she really believed in the whole one true mate thing…" Hermione said gently.

"Maybe meeting you two made her see it was possible?" asked Luna.

Hermione looked at the bracelet Padma had given Luna.

"When did the clasp come back?" she asked Luna.

Luna looked to her bracelet in surprise.

"I don't know…" she looked back up to Hermione. "So...what's with the hair?"

"It's been driving me crazy for awhile and it's only going to get in the way during the tasks…"

"We could have braided it for you-you didn't have to cut it all off," Luna teased.

"I didn't," Hermione replied as she took a piece of her fringe and showed them that it passed her chin; "It's even long enough for a french braid…"

"I know, it takes a little getting used to…but you have to admit-it's kinda sexy," teased Ginny.

Hermione blushed as she kissed Ginny and Luna briefly before getting out of bed.

"We might as well get dressed and go down to breakfast…" she said.

"You can't avoid people forever…" Luna teased.

"I know," Hermione sighed; "But you can't blame me for trying…"

"Did you use door to get here Luna?" asked Ginny as she crawled out of bed as well and started getting dressed.

"Damn...we forgot to go back to the dorms last night…" Hermione said as she went hug Ginny. "We need to be more careful…"

"Yes, well...at least we can go straight to the Great Hall," Ginny commented.

Hermione took the coin her father had given her and sent a message to Minerva-laughing lightly when she got a response.

"Minerva already has a pair of Promise Rings for you…" she explained. "I guess she got them for you...just in case."

Luna sighed as she stood up from the bed and Ginny went to hug her.

"This is a good thing, Luna...finding your soulmate...you should be happy…" she told Luna quietly.

"I am it's just…"

"Scary?" provided Hermione as she went to hug them both.

"I was going to say 'overwhelming'…" Luna replied.

"You'll feel better once you've talked to Fleur," Hermione assured her, closed her eyes and scanned for Fleur...laughing lightly when she found her.

"What?" asked Luna, curious.

"She's waiting for you in the Entrance Hall…" Hermione explained.

"Really?" Luna asked, suddenly nervous.

"Yup...wait, can't you feel her?"

Luna closed her eyes and scanned for Fleur as well, and then smiled.

"She loves me," she said quietly. "Would it be okay if…"

"You brought her here to talk?" asked Ginny.

Luna nodded.

"Just remember to tell her it's a secret?" asked Hermione.

"Of course…"

The three of them took the door out of their quarters and, when they arrived in the Entrance Hall, they found Fleur waiting nervously and watching the main staircase. She seemed to sense Luna and turned to them smiling.

"You still not sure?" Ginny asked quietly as Fleur walked over to them.

Luna shook her head.

"Good morning," Fleur greeted them smiling broadly.

Luna held her hand out to Fleur and held her breath as she waited to see what Fleur would do.

Fleur smiled and took Luna's hand-smiling and emitting a silvery glow as soon as their palms touched. She looked at their joined hands and then back to Luna.

"We should talk, my love…" Fleur said quietly in French.

Luna stared at their hands a moment longer-almost not believing that the power she felt flowing between them was real. She looked up and into Fleur's eyes, "Follow me…" she said quietly as she led Fleur back towards the door to their quarters. She placed her free hand on the doorknob and said quietly, "Think the word 'Sanctuary'."

Fleur nodded and followed Luna through the door and then pulled her into her arms the second they had exited the other side.

Luna felt the tugging around her heart and pulled away just far enough that she could put her hand over Fleur's heart.

"You feel it?" Fleur asked softly as she placed her own hand over Luna's heart.

Luna nodded and then said quietly; "I broke up with Padma last night…"

"I know," Fleur smiled. "She stopped to talk to me this morning when she saw me waiting for you…" she looked into Luna's eyes and smiled; "She asked me to take good care of you…"

Fleur leaned down and kissed Luna's forehead.

"There is so much we need to talk about...but can you wait until after the first task?"

"Because you want to focus on that first?"

"Yes, my love," Fleur smiled at Luna's blush. "And you are already distracting me…" she said quietly as she ran her thumb down the side of Luna's face and across her lips. "I didn't believe in soulmates...until I met you...and your friends…"

"Why did you come to Hogwarts, Fleur?"

Fleur smiled; "What I told your friends was true but when I heard about the Triwizard I begged Madame Maxime to let me come...I didn't know why until I saw you...and my heart stopped…"

"How old are you?"

"I turned seventeen in August...and you will be fourteen on February sixteenth, yes?"

Luna nodded and asked; "How did you know?"

"When you were born," Fleur started and smiled at the memory, "I woke up in the middle of the night crying...I was so happy but I didn't know why…" she looked into her eyes a moment before she asked gently; "What happened to you...just before your turned nine?"

"My mother died…" Luna replied, unable to hide her shock.

"And you met Ginny around that time?"

Luna nodded and asked; "How?"

"I felt your overwhelming sadness for days...and then it seemed to get better," Fleur smiled. "Ever since you were born I have felt things that had nothing to do with what was going on in my life at the time...we were linked before we ever met…"

"Wait...you know," Luna said as she shook her head; "You know about me, Ginny and Hermione…"

"I believed it only a old Veela fairy tale…" Fleur sighed. "Oh, how I would love to kiss you right now…"

"What's stopping you?"

"Aside from the fact that once I start I won't be able to stop?" Fleur asked as she blushed. "We have only just begun to bond and already I have trouble being away from you…"

"We might have a solution for that…" Luna replied smiling and then told Fleur about the Promise Rings.

"They may help with the separation but I'm not sure if they will help us in the same way they do Hermione and Ginny," Fleur said thoughtfully and then explained further at the look of bemusement on Luna's face; "My Veela blood...some conventional magics have little effect on me…" she paused to again kiss Luna's forehead; "But we will try, my love, neither of us is ready for that much power...how long are your friends waiting?"

"Until Ginny's fifteenth birthday, why?"

"Do you think you can wait until you graduate?" Fleur asked gently.

"I guess...but why that long?" Luna asked as she tried to cover her disappointment. She would have gladly thrown caution to the wind at that very moment and made love to Fleur.

"My love...when we make love for the first time it will be only more unbearable to let you go...I would rather wait until I don't have to…"

"But…" Luna tried to interrupt but Fleur stopped her with a finger on her lips.

"We have a lot to talk about, my love, but it can wait until after the first task...I promise I will tell you all that I know about you and your friends," Fleur smiled as Luna took her finger from her lips and then kissed the palm of her hand. "Now that I've found you...we have all the time in the world to get to know each other...will you go to the Yule Ball with me?"

"I promised Padma…"

"I know...she was the one who told me I should ask you," Fleur smiled at the look of surprise on Luna's face. "She cares for you...she wants you to be happy…"

Luna reached up and stroked Fleur's cheek.

"For the first time, Fleur, I am…" Luna smiled. "I didn't even know I wasn't but now I feel…"

"Complete?" provided Fleur as she pulled Luna close again. "We'll be okay…" she said quietly as she tilted Luna's face up to look in her eyes. "I love you Luna Lovegood and now that I've found you?" she smiled then continued; "I'm never letting you go again…"

"I thought I was just falling in love with you but now I realise I have always loved you…"

"And I have missed you...but we should go have some breakfast," Fleur laughed a little at Luna's groan. "Come or I won't be able to resist you much longer…"

"One last question?" Luna asked, continuing when Fleur nodded; "Just how much do you know about us?"

"Enough to know when you and Hermione looked for me," she replied.

"I can actually be honest with you...about almost everything…" Luna replied awed.

"You will find, my love, you'll have no choice...but your secrets are mine as well and they will always be safe with me…" Fleur kissed her forehead again.

"I lied...one last question?" Luna asked.

Fleur nodded with a light laugh.

"Are we going to be out in the open with this...us I mean?"

"For the moment...while we still can… maybe, we should be considerate to Padma?" Fleur asked gently.

"What do you mean 'while we still can' ?" Luna asked.

"I already don't know how I will be able to be near you and not be touching you…" Fleur replied with a sigh as she kissed Luna's forehead, lingering there for a little while before looking in her eyes. "We should go…"

…

Hermione and Ginny had watched Fleur and Luna walk away, truly happy for their best friend. They knew that their relationship might be difficult but they were certain they would find a way to make it work. That really, they had no choice in the matter.

When they entered the Great Hall they found Padma sitting with her sister at the Gryffindor table, her head on her shoulder. "Let's check on Padma," Hermione suggested quietly.

Ginny nodded and then followed her to where Padma sat.

Hermione sat down next to her and put her hand over Padma's.

"How you holding up?" she asked gently.

"I'm okay...better than I thought I'd be at any rate…" Padma replied with a heavy sigh. "Are they talking?"

Ginny nodded then said quietly; "Thank you Padma...for not making it too hard on her…"

"I had no reason to," Padma replied smiling. "I always knew what we were...as soon as Luna saw Fleur I knew something had changed…"

"You know she really had no idea...Luna I mean?" Hermione asked.

"I know," she replied, laughing lightly. "A selfish little part of me is really hating this stupid tournament right now…"

"You and me both," Hermione joked.

"But I knew it would happen eventually...if it wasn't Fleur it would have been someone else…" Padma sighed again. "I just thought we'd have more time…"

"Padma...I don't know that Luna would have left you for anyone but Fleur…" Ginny assured her.

"I don't think so, Ginny…"

"She does care for you Padma...she never meant hurt you…" interrupted Hermione.

"She didn't…" she looked down at the table and then continued sadly; "I'm just going to miss her…"

"We're not going anywhere...you know all three of us are still your friends, right?" Hermione asked her.

"Thanks for that," Padma said as she looked up to Hermione; "They're soulmates...aren't they?"

"Pretty sure…" Ginny replied.

"Somehow that makes it easier," Padma smiled. "I want Luna to be happy…"

"You made her happy too, Padma, you know that right? This wasn't something she ever saw coming…" Ginny supplied.

"I'll be okay, guys, really...thanks though…" she sighed again. "Guess I need to find a new date to the ball," at the look of surprise on their faces she explained; "I found Fleur waiting at the Ravenclaw table this morning...I told her what happened and that she should ask Luna to the ball...I won't stand in the way of her happiness…" she smiled. "I know Luna loved me in the best way she could...I really have no regrets…"

"You're an amazing person Padma...I'm sure you'll find someone that makes you happy…" Hermione said as she put an arm around Padma's shoulders, hugged her, then added; "You know...Morgan needs a date for the Ball…"

"I don't think we'll be going," said Parvati speaking for the first time.

"I'm thinking we might actually head home for Christmas...as much as I want Luna to be happy…" Padma tried to explain but trailed off.

"I understand Padma…" Hermione replied sincerely.

"I just need a break from Hogwarts for a bit…"

"We understand that too…" Ginny replied, smiled then added; "You know where we are if you need to talk…" Ginny stood from the table, walked around Hermione and hugged Padma.

Hermione stood as well and then she and Ginny went to join Viktor and Morgan a little further down the table.

"Is Padma okay?" Morgan asked.

"She will be…" sighed Hermione.

"Luna finally figured it out didn't she?" he asked.

"Did everyone know but her?" Ginny said, shaking her head and laughing.

"You didn't see her frown when Morgan asked Fleur to the dance," Viktor replied.

"Guess I need a new date for the dance," Morgan joked.

Ginny and Hermione had just started eating when they were joined by Fleur and Luna.

"Feeling better Luna?" Ginny teased.

"Much," she replied and then, as she watched Padma and Parvati walk past them, asked; "Is she okay?"

"She will be…I think it's just hard to see you two together just yet…" Hermione replied.

"_Do you think we could meet with Minerva tonight?" _Luna thought to Hermione.

"_That bad, eh?"_ Hermione teased.

"_She won't let me kiss her until we get them…" _Luna replied blushing.

Hermione looked up to the staff table and gently, mentally, got Minerva's attention before she thought to her; "_Tonight? Your office?" _she asked as she looked to Fleur and Luna significantly.

"_After dinner," _came Minerva's reply.

Hermione nodded and when she looked back to Luna found her whispering in Fleur's ear.

Fleur looked to Ginny and Hermione.

"Will you come as well?" she asked them, then added when they both nodded hesitantly; "There is much we need to talk about…"

"It's even more complicated than we thought…" Luna added quietly to them then looked to Fleur; "I thought you didn't want to talk about it until after the first task?"

"I cannot hold back the truth from you, love...but I will try to hold back on the sadder parts until then," Fleur replied quietly.

"You know it's rude...to speak another language in front of two people who have no clue what you're saying," teased Morgan.

"Sorry...didn't even realise we were doing it…" replied Hermione as she looked at her watch. "We should head to class...we'll see you all at lunch?"

They all nodded.

"I will walk you out," Fleur said quietly, in english this time.

The four of them walked out to the Entrance Hall, Ginny and Hermione watching as Fleur and Luna hugged goodbye. Harry and Ron came to join them as they waited and then the five of them headed off for class.

The three girls let the boys get ahead of them and Hermione asked Luna, quietly in French; "What's going on?"

"Why are you speaking French?" Luna asked also in French.

"Cause few people at Hogwarts can speak French of course," replied Ginny, then added: "Out with it...what's up with Fleur…"

"I'm not sure, exactly, but she mentioned something about an old Veela fairy tale…" Luna paused when Hermione smacked herself in the forehead. "What?" she asked.

"She's the unicorn…" she replied. "In the painting...whoever did it probably didn't know what a Veela was...so they painted a unicorn…"

"She already knows about us too...she knew when we looked for her this morning…" Luna supplied.

"I think we just found another silver lining to this whole mess," replied Hermione smiling.

"That not only have I found my soulmate I can actually be honest with her?" Luna asked.

"You won't have a choice, love, Veelas and their soulmates? They physically cannot lie to each other…" Hermione replied.

…

Luna spent the day counting the minutes until she could again be in Fleur's presence, the dull ache around her heart making it impossible to think of anything else. At lunch she and Fleur picked at their food, neither of them seeming to have much of an appetite.

Hermione looked to Ginny and whispered to her; "I have a feeling we're going to have a new roommate before long…"

"_I don't know about you...but bringing Fleur into our circle someday doesn't bother me so much…" _Ginny thought back blushing.

"You're bad!" Hermione teased as she playfully bumped her shoulder with her own. "_But I see your point."_

When Luna and Fleur again parted for their afternoon classes Luna was again saddened as she walked away, the ache in her chest returning.

"How in the world did you guys manage with this?" she asked her friends as she rubbed her chest.

"We didn't...that's why we got the rings…" Hermione replied as she put an arm around Luna's shoulders. "It'll get better…"

"She wants to wait until I graduate," Luna groaned.

"That sucks...but I can understand…" Hermione replied.

"Because of her Veela blood...it'll be even harder for us to be apart?" Luna asked.

Hermione nodded as they entered the Potions classroom.

"You might want to try to concentrate a little harder in this class though…" Ginny teased.

"I'll try," sighed Luna.

Their potions class was more difficult for all three of them though as they all found themselves thinking about Fleur and wondering how much she already knew about them.

When they exited the classroom they found Fleur waiting for them.

"I'll always be able to find you…" Fleur said quietly as Luna hugged her.

The four of them made their way to the Great Hall for dinner where they joined Harry, Viktor and Morgan at the Gryffindor table.

The hall grew quiet as Dumbledore stood to address the assembled students.

"Many of you have wondered how Hermione Granger and Harry Potter have been chosen Hogwarts' champions," he smiled. "We do not know but, as their names have come out of the Goblet, they are both magically bound to participate...I would ask you all to support our Hogwarts champions."

Dumbledore looked out over the students and then began to clap...the Gryffindor table joining in immediately and then the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs did as well.

"_Thank you for that," _Hermione thought to her father.

He smiled as he went to take his seat; "_You need to stop avoiding the Great Hall my dear...people will begin to wonder where you are…"_

Hermione nodded slightly and looked back to her friends as Ginny filled their plates.

"We should talk, the four us, during Quidditch on Saturday…" Hermione said quietly.

Harry, Fleur and Viktor all nodded.

They ate dinner, mostly in silence, and were just finishing their desserts when Minerva walked past the Gryffindor table.

"Shall we?" Hermione asked Luna, Fleur and Ginny.

They stood from the table and, as they made their way up to Minerva's office, Hermione asked Fleur; "How are you holding up Fleur?"

"I am really hoping your Promise Rings work," Fleur admitted, blushing as she reached for Luna's hand. "Being apart? Now that we've admitted how we feel?" Fleur smiled then added; "I am very grateful she has you both to comfort her when I can't…"

"You're welcome to join us in our quarters Fleur…" Ginny offered.

"Nobody knows about them and now that you've been there you can get there anytime," explained Luna. They paused outside the door of Minerva's office, Luna turning to face Fleur and reaching for her other hand. "Are you sure? About the rings?"

"If it will help my love," she smiled then kissed Luna's forehead; "I will always do whatever I can to ease your pain…" Fleur trailed off and looked over to Ginny and Hermione. "I really do understand more than you know…" she paused a moment. "You'll join us when we exchange the rings?" she asked Ginny and Hermione.

"If you'd like…" Ginny replied, slightly confused.

"I'll explain later?" Fleur asked.

"You do know everything already...don't you?" Hermione asked, awed.

"Tell me Hermione...have you already begun writing?" Fleur asked, to their stunned looks she explained; "The books I have? They were Fania's journals...she started them but the others added entries as well…"

"Books?" Hermione managed to stammer.

"I only brought the one," Fleur smiled, "I believed it only a fairy tale...until I saw Luna…"

The office door opened beside them-startling them all.

"If you're all done chatting...I'd like to see my wife at some point tonight…" she teased them.

"Of course, Minerva…" Hermione replied as she passed her and into her office, the other three right behind them.

"You are surprised to see me Professor?" Fleur asked.

Minerva looked to Luna for an explanation as they took seats around the fire.

"The simplest way to explain it?" Luna asked, continuing when Minerva nodded slowly. "She's the fourth sister we didn't know about…" she felt Fleur squeeze her hand and turned to find her frowning. "Minerva knows as much as we do...maybe a bit more, we're not entirely sure…"

"No...as far as the Amice Sisters go...you know everything we do...the book we gave you is the only information we've found…" Minerva assured them.

"Then, Professor, I know more about your young charges than you do…" Fleur replied.

Minerva looked to Hermione when she heard her clear her throat.

"The book you gave us...I suspect whoever painted the portrait only included the Unicorn because he knew they had a magical friend but he didn't know what a Veela was…" Hermione informed them.

Fleur laughed lightly then added; "You're very astute Hermione…" she reached down for her backpack and retrieved a book. "I only brought the one...but I know the portrait you speak of…" she found the page and handed the book to Hermione.

Luna and Ginny went to look as well, shocked at what they saw.

It was almost a duplicate of the one in their book, with two very obvious differences.

Fleur was standing behind Luna and all four of them were clearly pregnant.

Fleur took the book back from them and told them as she flipped through the pages for something, "I was named after her...but Luna? Ma chère? There is a reason your father named you Luna…" she said quietly as she handed the book back to her.

Luna looked down and was stunned.

It was a love letter from Fleur to Fabiana...in which she had called her her moon….her Luna.

"Fabiana gave Fleur her name...the sisters, they lived for hundreds of years and traveled for much of that time…even though Fleur did not speak any language they had heard they quickly learned her language and then she left Bulgaria with them, and because of them, she lived longer than most Veela…"

"Wait," Hermione interrupted. "You are a direct descendant, aren't you?"

"I am," Fleur smiled and looked to Luna. "Their journals have been passed down over the generations...my mother gave them to me the day Luna was born…" she looked over to Hermione. "Had you been older when Ginny was born I'm sure you'd remember suddenly feeling overjoyed for no apparent reason."

"Wait...you think we're descendants as well?" Ginny asked.

"The only one I am not sure of, is Hermione," Fleur replied smiling. "Last night, Madame Maxime told me about meeting you last summer...your parents are both non-magic, yes?"

Hermione looked to Minerva before answering Fleur's question.

"She knows more about us than we do Minerva...she might as well know," Hermione paused and waited until she nodded. She looked back to Fleur, "The man she met isn't my father...I've only known for a little over a year and I only met my biological father this spring," she smiled, "Albus Dumbledore."

Luna handed the book back to Fleur and watched as she put it in her bag.

"I will share it with you after the first task," Fleur explained then looked back to Minerva, "Can you explain some more about these rings?"

"They are blood magic and the charms can only be broken by the person who places them," Minerva replied.

Fleur sighed in relief and then smiled at Luna, "They will work."

"Because the main problem is your Veela blood?" Luna asked.

"Minerva?" Hermione said tentatively and waited for her to turn to her. "Can Fleur stay with us in our quarters?"

"I have already spoken to Madame Maxime...as long as I'm not caught she is okay with it…" Fleur added.

"i suppose as long as you're careful…" Minerva replied as she summoned a box from her desk, opened it and then looked to Fleur and Luna.

"You can have three days a year when the limits of what you can do will be relaxed...can you think of three dates you'd like?" Minerva asked them.

"November 2nd, February 16th and," Luna paused and looked to Fleur, "Sorry, love, I don't know when your birthday is…"

"August 11th," Fleur replied as she looked at Ginny.

"Seriously?" Ginny asked, then when Fleur nodded she asked; "But how did you know that was my birthday?"

"Because we shared a birthday last time as well," Fleur replied.

"And when would you like the charm to break?" Minerva asked gently.

"When Luna turns seventeen…"

"But that will be before I graduate…"

"I know, my love...I would have suggested sooner but we will all need to become accustomed to the extra power when Ginny turns fifteen…" Fleur explained.

"Why do I have a feeling there's more to it than that?" Ginny asked.

"There is, but I will explain when we are alone…" she replied as she looked to Minerva.

"We have no secrets from her Fleur…" Luna said quietly.

"Ginny and Hermione are meant to be your first, my love...as it was before...our timing is off, we weren't supposed to meet for many years…" Fleur explained quietly. She leaned over and whispered in her ear, "We should try to wait at least that long but we can always change our minds…" she kissed Luna's neck below her ear.

They all looked to Minerva who was smiling and laughing lightly.

"I was just wondering if the three of you, well now four of you I suppose, will ever stop amazing me…"

Minerva took on a look of concentration as she began placing the charms on the rings.

When she had finished she closed the box, handed it to Fleur and then stood.

"I think I've kept Rosmerta waiting long enough...you four have a good night," she said as she accepted a hug from Hermione, Ginny and Luna.

"Minerva?" Luna said, "Why did you already have another set of Promise Rings?"

"I didn't know if you had a soulmate or if you'd ever find them...but I wanted to have for them for you if you did," Minerva replied.

"So you really had no idea about Fleur?" Ginny asked.

"No, we really didn't…" Minerva assured them.

"Minerva?" said Fleur quietly as she came to stand in front of her, "Thank you for taking care of them for me…"

"I always have, my dear, in Hermione's case at least…" Minerva replied and then accepted a hug from Fleur as well. "And they have helped me more than I have ever helped them."

"Yes…" Fleur smiled, "Their ancestors did have a habit of doing that…"

As they left Minerva's office they made plans to meet up in their quarters. Luna would walk Fleur to the nearest door and then the three of them would enter through their dorm beds.

Fleur arrived in their quarters first, her eyes drawn to Luna's paintings on the wall.

When Fleur had woken, the night Luna was born, she had told her mother of the dream she had of herself as an adult with a beautiful blonde witch as her partner. Her mother had shown her Fania's journals and when she had seen Luna's picture for the first time she had recognized her from her dream. So many times over the last fourteen years she had felt things she could not understand.

Even then she did not believe that it was anything more than a fairy tale, despite several darker and sadder passages, and had read all of the journals over the years. But now that she had met them? Met Luna? She could no longer deny that all of it was real.

Fleur felt Luna enter the room before she heard her or had come to put her arms around her.

She turned, faced Luna and then gently ran her fingers along her jaw.

"I can't believe you already know about us…" Luna said quietly.

"Chère...I know about your relationship with your friends," she smiled when Luna blushed. "I don't want you to stop and I don't want you to ever feel guilty about it…"

"It doesn't, I don't know, bother you?"

"It is a part of who we are...the first time we met I was in my twenties...the three of you were together for many years before we met," she kissed Luna's forehead. "It will be a long time before I can spend every night with you...I would rather you have their comfort than be alone…"

"But what about you? It seems selfish…"

"You are not being selfish...and I am just being practical…"

"You sound like Hermione," Luna teased.

"I heard my name?" said Hermione as she and Ginny crawled from the bed.

"Fleur knows about our relationship, as you might of guessed, and she wants me to continue it…" Luna told them as she stepped away from Fleur.

"It is necessary for you three to keep your bond strong," she smiled and blushed; "Until, at least, Luna and I have bonded...it will keep you three safe…"

"If we were just regular girls would you be as comfortable with Luna being with us?" Ginny asked curious.

"But we're not…" Fleur said as she pulled Luna back into her arms. "What you both have with Luna is different from what she and I share...I believe it is important that we all bond in the same order as we did the first time...it will make us stronger and give us time to adjust each time it increases…"

"So Ginny and Hermione…" Luna started.

"And then three of you," Fleur provided.

"And then the both of you…" Ginny finished.

"And then, eventually, the four of us…" Fleur added quietly as she blushed. "For us, it is never just sexual...it's about the power connection we all share and keeping that strong…"

"Adding your Veela blood to the mix and…" Hermione said trailing off.

"Yes...that is when they became their strongest," Fleur finished for her.

They stood quietly, Hermione taking Ginny into her arms.

"I'm going to be the first to say it," Ginny said quietly, "this is crazy…"

"How are lives have been turned completely upside down in just a few days?" asked Luna.

"No," Fleur said quietly; "What amazes me is how much the three of you are like your predecessors ...the books I have are very detailed...Fabiana was a painter too, she illustrated all of the books," she paused, stepped away and walked over to the painting Luna had done of their day at the lake. "There is almost a carbon copy of this painting in one of my books at home…"

"We should give you two some privacy…" Hermione offered.

"No...I would like you both to stay," Fleur replied then looked to Ginny. "I never have liked the sight of blood…"

"Well I suppose we have been wondering what would happen when I heal a cut for Luna," said Ginny sighing.

"Okay then...how about we all get changed for bed," Hermione said as she walked over to her dresser, "Fleur...would you like to borrow something for now?" she asked as she took out her and Ginny's silk nightgowns.

"Please…I will need to send for some," Fleur replied blushing; "I don't usually wear anything when I sleep…"

"As good as that sounds," Luna teased, "our rings would never let us do that yet…"

"They actually stop you?" Fleur asked as Hermione handed her another silk gown Ginny and Luna hadn't seen before.

"They do...but they also keep us from getting too…" Hermione replied trailing off.

"Frustrated?" Fleur supplied.

"No...there's still a bit of that but they let you feel...sated with what you can do…" Ginny replied.

Hermione walked over to Fleur and handed her the nightgown.

"Fleur? Since you and Luna are sharing this with us...I'd like to show you what happened the night Ginny and I exchanged rings...it's faster than explaining the whole procedure…"

"You can already do that?" Fleur asked surprised.

"Don't tell me we've actually managed to surprise you…" Ginny teased.

"I think we may have figured that out earlier than they did too…" Hermione explained.

"You have impressed me...that you could learn so much without all the information I have for you," Fleur replied.

Hermione walked over and took Fleur's hand.

"Don't fight the flow of images...just let them happen," she advised her before she closed her eyes and showed Fleur the memory of her first night alone with Ginny.

When Hermione opened her eyes she knew Fleur understood why she had shown her the memory.

"We'll go change in the bathroom...give you two a minute?" she asked.

"Yes...thank you," Fleur said quietly as she blushed.

Fleur walked back over to Luna as Ginny and Hermione went to get changed.

She took Luna's face in her hands and smiled.

"Hermione just showed me why I should kiss you before we put the rings on…" she told Luna softly. "I am only afraid I won't be able to stop…"

Fleur leaned down towards Luna ever so slowly-the moment their lips touched for the first time any doubt either of them had was gone. As their kiss deepened Luna pulled Fleur close and then let her hands begin to roam-Fleur being the first to break the kiss when she felt Luna's hand on her breast.

"We must stop…" Fleur said throatily, "before we can't…"

Luna pulled her back for another kiss before letting her step away when Hermione and Ginny came back in the room.

"I will be right back…" Fleur said softly as she went to the bathroom to change.

"You okay, Luna?"

"You look like you're in shock…"

"No...I just get it now...I mean really get it...why you guys needed the rings to take things slowly," Luna said smiling as she changed into her nightgown. "That was...intense…"

Luna walked over and hugged Hermione.

"Thanks for showing her that…" she told her.

"You're welcome Luna…"

Fleur came back in her borrowed silk nightgown.

"You're stunning…" Luna sighed as she went to hug Fleur.

"I think we should hurry up and get these rings on…" Fleur teased as she drank in Luna's appearance.

Hermione stood with Ginny in her arms as they watched Fleur and Luna exchange their rings, Ginny healing the small cuts on their hands as they went.

When they were done Fleur kissed Luna deeply again and then sighed; "They work…"

**A/N...another chapter goes longer than expected...but wanted to tie this up before we get to the weighing of the wands...hope you enjoyed!**


	43. Chapter 43-Misdirection

**A/N hey folks, sorry for the delay on this chapter...always a balancing act of how much I want to include from cannon...hope it was worth the wait!**

After that night everything changed, and yet, it felt incredibly familiar. Luna and Fleur spent every spare moment they had with each other. Every meal would find them sitting as close to each other as they could without drawing too much attention. They were doing so well, in fact, Hermione's hair cut seemed to be the more sensational news.

Every night, after dinner, the four of them would go visit Rowena's Room. There they helped Fleur to catch up to where they were magically. Within days she was showing progress and, although she was already able to perform some simple spells wordlessly, by the end of the first week she was able to do most of her magic wordlessly.

Before curfew they would walk Fleur to the Beauxbatons carriage-where she would shower and get changed before sneaking back to the castle to meet them in their quarters. They spent hours every night getting to know Fleur and in turn, letting her get to know them. Luna found that Hermione had been right...she wasn't able to hide anything from Fleur, by the morning of the Weighing of the Wands, the girls and Fleur felt as though they had know each other forever.

Luna woke, as she usually did, to find that Fleur had been watching her sleep.

Fleur leaned down, kissed her softly and then pulled away to study her young girlfriend's face.

"I never believed the journals...it all seemed so impossible," Fleur sighed. "As soon as I saw you...and spoke to me in French...I knew," she kissed Luna softly again. "I wasn't going to say anything...I was going to wait...but then Padma told me what happened...I knew, even though you hadn't figured it out yet, that you felt the same...while I waited for you I realised that, since the night you were born, I've always been waiting for you...I knew I couldn't wait any longer…"

"Before I met you Fleur...even when I was happy, I was a little sad…"

"Because you thought you'd never find what Hermione and Ginny have?" Fleur asked gently.

"Well, no...I mean, finding your soulmate? It's pretty rare…"

"We...the four of us? We were fated to meet," Fleur smiled. "The day Hermione visited Beauxbatons, it was the middle of the summer but I was to meet Madam Maxime that afternoon...and the World Cup? I was supposed to go as well...until I found out the Bulgarians were bringing Veela as their mascots…" Fleur shook her head and smiled, "But I couldn't meet Hermione until I met you first...that's why I know I have to wait for you, just a little while longer…"

"It's funny...the three of us actually talked about that this summer...I asked them to be my first if I was alone after they do…" Luna pushed Fleur onto her back and began kissing her softly all over her face before she pulled away to look in Fleur's dark blue eyes. "Our lives...it's complicated...and scary...and incredibly amazing all at the same time...I didn't know it was you that was missing from my life...but now? I can't imagine my life without you…" Luna leaned down and began kissing Fleur deeply.

Fleur gently pushed her away, smiling at Luna's pout.

"I know...but I have to go…" she was interrupted when Luna kissed her again. "But I'll always find you…"

Luna followed Fleur out of bed, hugging her and kissing her before she let her go.

She watched the closed door for a moment, sighed, and then went to crawl into bed with Hermione and Ginny. She pulled aside the drapes and watched her friends sleeping for a moment before she crawled up onto the bed and then curled up behind Ginny.

It helped, being able to curl up with them, but she felt guilty sometimes that Fleur had no one to comfort her when they were apart. As Luna closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep she knew, come what may, the four of them were going to be okay.

…

Hermione had been getting steadily more nervous as the day wore on. The champions first test was ahead of them, the Weighing of the Wands. Even though she knew it was relatively simple ceremony she was worried a particular Daily Prophet reporter might be present. She had read the newspaper while at her parents during the summer and had read a rather nasty article written by one Rita Skeeter about her father, Albus Dumbledore. Between that and the wholly inaccurate articles she had written about Ginny's father, and she was worried she would be unable to hold her tongue. She had advised her fellow champions, Harry in particular, to be very careful what he said to her. Hermione knew the spotlight on them all was very bright and each of the champions had something they needed to hide.

As she, Ginny, Luna, Harry and Ron lined up for Potions after lunch, Hermione turned to Harry and asked; "Did you remember to polish your wand last night?"

Ron smirked and laughed.

"What?" Hermione asked him.

"If I didn't know what you were talking about…" Ron joked.

"Oh, Ron…" Hermione said somewhat exasperated as Snape walked past them and into the classroom.

The class followed him inside, Hermione, Ginny, and Luna taking one table near the back of the classroom while Ron and Harry joined Neville at a table beside them.

"Antidotes!" said Snape, calling the class to attention. "You should all have prepared your recipes now. I want you to brew them carefully, and then, we will be selecting someone on whom to test one…"

Hermione saw Snape make eye contact with Harry and almost laughed to herself. Snape would never get the chance to test Harry's antidote as they would have to leave soon for the Wand Weighing.

There was a tentative knock on the dungeon door and then Colin Creevey sidled into the classroom. He smiled broadly at Harry as he passed him to speak to Snape.

"Yes?" said Snape curtly.

"Please, sir, I'm supposed to take Harry Potter and Hermione Granger upstairs." Snape stared down his hooked nose at Colin, whose smile faded from his eager face.

"They have another hour of Potions to complete," said Snape coldly. "They will come upstairs when this class is finished."

Colin went pink.

"Sir - sir, Mr. Bagman wants them," he said nervously. "All the champions have got to go, I think they want to take photographs…"

Harry let out a small groan at Colin's last words, several of the Slytherins were smirking, but none of them dared say anything.

"Very well, very well," Snape snapped. "Potter, leave your things here, I want you back down here later to test your antidote."

"Please, sir - they have to take their things with him," squeaked Cohn. "All the champions…"

"Very well!" said Snape. "Potter, Granger - take your bags and get out of my sight!"

Hermione kissed Ginny on the cheek; "See you at dinner," she said quietly as she followed Harry out.

"It's amazing, isn't it, Harry?" said Colin, the moment they were in the hallway and the door had closed behind them. "Isn't it, though? You being champion?"

"Yeah, really amazing," Harry joked.

"What do they want photos for, Colin?" Hermione asked, curious if she was right about the Daily Prophet.

"The Daily Prophet, I think!" Colin replied, excitedly.

"Great," replied Hermione as she gave Harry a significant look. "Remember Harry, she can't twist a simple 'no comment'..." she reminded him quietly.

"Good luck!" said Colin when they had reached the right room. Harry knocked on the door and they entered together.

They found themselves in a small classroom; all but three of the desks, which had been put end to end and covered with a velvet table cloth and five chairs were set up behind it, had been moved to the back of the classroom.. Ludo Bagman sat in one of the chairs talking to a witch with curly blonde hair and magenta robes.

Viktor and Fleur were talking quietly in the corner, both of them smiling broadly as Harry and Hermione came to join them. Hermione noticed an overweight man holding a camera and watching Fleur out of the corner of his eye-so she went to stand in his line of sight. Hermione knew it might seem strange, that she felt protective of Fleur, a witch who was a couple of years older than her, but she had felt protective of her from the moment she'd seen her after their names had come out of the Goblet.

Bagman suddenly spotted Harry, got up quickly, and bounded forward.

"Ah, here they are! Our Hogwarts champions! In you come, Harry, in you come...nothing to worry about, it's just the…" Bagman had started to explain but Harry interrupted him.

"Wand weighing ceremony?" Harry supplied.

"Yes...we have to check that your wands are fully functional, no problems, you know, as they're your most important tools in the tasks ahead," said Bagman. "The expert's upstairs now with Dumbledore. And then there's going to be a little photo shoot. This is Rita Skeeter," he added, gesturing toward the witch in magenta robes. "She's doing a small piece on the tournament for the Daily Prophet.…"

"Maybe not that small, Ludo," said Rita Skeeter, her eyes on Harry.

Her hair was set in elaborate and curiously rigid curls that contrasted oddly with her heavy-jawed face. She wore jeweled spectacles. The thick fingers clutching her crocodile-skin handbag ended in two-inch nails, painted crimson.

"I wonder if I could have a little word with Harry before we start?" she said to Bagman, but still gazing fixedly at Harry. "The youngest champion, you know…to add a bit of color?"

"Certainly!" cried Bagman. "That is - if Harry has no objection?"

"Er -" said Harry.

"Actually, Miss Skeeter," Viktor said quietly; "I think we'd prefer if you talked to us all the same time…"

"Well I…" she stammered.

"It's just that, well, your reputation for printing inaccuracies has us all a little hesitant to speak with you at all," Hermione said sweetly. "And to be frank, Harry has had his share of rumors already...he doesn't need any help in that department."

"And you are?" Rita asked as she looked down her nose at Hermione.

"For a reporter Miss Skeeter, you seem sadly uninformed…" Viktor replied as he went to stand beside Harry and Fleur went to stand beside Hermione.

"Well, I know who you are, of course...Viktor Krum!" she replied as she tried to regain control of the situation; "You won't mind…if I use a Quick-Quotes Quill? It leaves me free to talk to you normally…"

"A what?" asked Harry.

Rita Skeeter's smile widened as she reached into her crocodile bag and drew out a long acid-green quill and a roll of parchment, which she stretched out on the velvet covered desk. She put the tip of the green quill into her mouth, sucked it for a moment with apparent relish, then placed it upright on the parchment, where it stood balanced on its point, quivering slightly.

"Testing…my name is Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet reporter."

Hermione looked down quickly at the quill. The moment Rita Skeeter had spoken, the green quill had started to scribble, skidding across the parchment:

"Attractive blonde Rita Skeeter, forty-three, who's savage quill has punctured many inflated reputations."

Hermione stifled a snort when she had read what the quill had written-staring at the quill a moment she broke the charm that Rita had used to have the quill write and, apparently embellish, on it's own. Instead directing it to only write when they spoke.

"Lovely," said Rita Skeeter as she ripped the top piece of parchment off, crumpled it up, and stuffed it into her handbag. "So your names then?"

"Hermione Granger," replied Hermione and watched as the quill wrote her name and stopped.

Rita looked over it, frowned slightly, and then turned to Fleur.

"Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons...please be sure to spell my name correctly," Fleur replied and then spelt both her first and last name.

"So, Harry…what made you decide to enter the Triwizard Tournament?" Rita asked.

"I didn't," he replied evenly and looked to Hermione, "Neither did Hermione."

Rita Skeeter raised one heavily penciled eyebrow.

"Come now, Harry, there's no need to be scared of getting into trouble. We all know you shouldn't really have entered at all. But don't worry about that. Our readers love a rebel."

"We didn't enter," Hermione repeated. "We suspect an older student snuck our names in…"

Rita looked at Hermione and frowned slightly.

"How do you feel about the tasks ahead?" Rita Skeeter asked them all. "Excited? Nervous?"

"I haven't really thought…yeah, nervous, I suppose," said Harry.

"Champions have died in the past, haven't they?" said Rita Skeeter briskly. "Have you thought about that at all?"

"Well…they say it's going to be a lot safer this year," said Hermione.

"Of course, you've looked death in the face before, haven't you?" said Rita Skeeter, still talking only to Harry. "How would you say that's affected you?"

"Excuse me, Miss Skeeter," Viktor said, reminding her that Harry was not the only champion; "But I don't see what that has to do with the Triwizard…"

Rita was again looking at the stopped quill and had taken the parchment to read over what had already been written...she seemed ready to ask her next question when finally, Dumbledore arrived.

"Dumbledore!" cried Rita Skeeter, trying to cover her annoyance at having her interview interrupted, as she hastily stowed her parchment and quill back into her handbag. "How are you?" she said, as she turned to him holding out her hand to him. "I hope you saw my piece over the summer about the International Confederation of Wizards' Conference?"

"Enchantingly nasty," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. "I particularly enjoyed your description of me as an obsolete dingbat."

Rita Skeeter didn't look the least bit intimidated by Dumbledore.

"I was just making the point that some of your ideas are a little old-fashioned, Dumbledore, and that many wizards in the street -"

"I will be delighted to hear the reasoning behind the rudeness, Rita," said Dumbledore, with a courteous bow and a smile, "but I'm afraid we will have to discuss the matter later. The Weighing of the Wands is about to start." Dumbledore turned to four champions and smiling said; "If you'll have a seat we'll begin."

The four of them sat in four chairs near the door, Hermione sitting between Fleur and Harry, Viktor on Harry's other side. When they looked up to the velvet covered table the found four of the five judges waiting - Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Mr. Crouch, and Ludo Bagman.

Hermione watched with a small frown as Rita settled herself in a corner and began shaking her quick quote quill furiously, finally breaking it in two out of frustration. Hermione smiled slightly as she watched Rita begin to search her bag frantically for another quill. She reached down into her own bag, retrieved a spare quill, walked over and held it out to her.

"I have a spare if you like," Hermione said quietly.

Rita looked up, slightly dumbfounded, and took the quill from her with a quiet; "Thank you."

Dumbledore waited until Hermione had resumed her seat and then said; "May I introduce Mr. Ollivander?" pausing as he took his place at the judges' table and talking to the champions. "He will be checking your wands to ensure that they are in good condition before the tournament."

Hermione watched as Mr. Ollivander walked from his place by the window and came to stand in the middle of the room.

"Mademoiselle Delacour, could we have you first, please?" said Mr. Ollivander as he held a hand out to her.

Fleur walked over and handed him her wand.

"_Is he always so...odd?" _Fleur thought to Hermione.

"Hmm…" he said.

"_The one time I met him he was…" _Hermione replied as she tried to hide her smile. It had surprised all the girls how quickly Fleur had grown accustomed to speaking to them without words.

He twirled the wand between his long fingers like a baton and it emitted a number of pink and gold sparks. Then he held it chose to his eyes and examined it carefully.

"Yes," he said quietly, "nine and a half inches…inflexible…rosewood…and containing…dear me…"

"A fair from the head of a Veela," said Fleur, sighing resignedly. They had hoped to keep her Veela heritage a secret as they weren't sure what Rita Skeeter might make of the information. "One of my grandmother's."

"Yes," said Mr. Ollivander, "yes, I've never used Veela hair myself, of course. I find it makes for rather temperamental wands…however, to each his own, and if this suits you…"

Mr. Ollivander ran his fingers along the wand, apparently checking for scratches or bumps; then he muttered, "Orchideous!" and a bunch of flowers burst from the wand tip.

"Very well, very well, it's in fine working order," said Mr. Ollivander, scooping up the flowers and handing them to Fleur with her wand. "Miss Granger, you next."

Fleur walked back to her seat, smiling at Hermione encouragingly as she passed.

"Ah, now, this is one of mine, isn't it?" said Mr. Ollivander, with much more enthusiasm, as Hermione handed over her wand. "Yes, I remember it well. The Swedish Short Snout this dragon heartstring came from was particularly beautiful, and incredibly fierce-killed three men before they killed him," at Hermione's slight look of distress he added; "Oh, the dragon didn't suffer dear, it had been terrorizing several villages-big mess for the ministry...ten and three quarters inches, vine wood…"

Mr. Ollivander sent a stream of silver smoke rings across the room from the tip of Hermione's wand, pronounced himself satisfied, and then said, "Mr. Krum, if you please."

Viktor walked over and handed the old wandmaker his wand.

"Hmm," said Mr. Ollivander, "this is a Gregorovitch creation, unless I'm much mistaken? A fine wand-maker, though the styling is never quite what I…however…"

He lifted the wand and examined it minutely, turning it over and over before his eyes.

"Yes…hornbeam and dragon heartstring?" he shot at Krum, who nodded. "Rather thicker than one usually sees…quite rigid…ten and a quarter inches…Avis!"

The hornbeam wand let off a blast hike a gun, and a number of small, twittering birds flew out of the end and then went to circle over Rita Skeeter's head. Hermione heard a small laugh from Fleur and turned to see that she was controlling the birds with a finger.

"Good," said Mr. Ollivander, handing Krum back his wand.

Hermione looked back to Rita and saw her trying to bat away the birds.

"_Poop,"_ Hermione thought to them and every single one relieved themselves on Rita's head and then flew out the window. All four of them, including Viktor, had trouble keeping a straight face as he walked back to his seat.

"Which leaves…Mr. Potter," said Mr Ollivander, completely oblivious to what the birds he had created had done.

Harry got to his feet and walked past Krum to Mr. Ollivander. He handed over his wand.

"Aaaah, yes," said Mr. Ollivander, his pale eyes suddenly gleaming. "Yes, yes, yes. How well I remember."

Mr. Ollivander spent much longer examining Harry's wand than anyone else's. Eventually, however, he made a fountain of wine shoot out of it, and handed it back to Harry, announcing that it was still in perfect condition.

"Thank you all," said Dumbledore, standing up at the judges' table. "You may go back to your lessons now - or perhaps it would be quicker just to go down to dinner, as they are about to end -"

The champions smiled as they stood, and shouldered their bags. They were just about to make it out the door when Skeeter's photographer cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Photos, Dumbledore, photos!" cried Bagman excitedly. "All the judges and champions, what do you think, Rita?"

"Er - yes, let's do those first," said Rita Skeeter, whose eyes were upon Harry again. "And then perhaps some individual shots."

After at least an hour, in which they finally found a pose that Madame Maxime would not cast them all in her shadow, finally settling on having Madame Maxime sit while everyone else stood around her. Rita then insisted on individual shots, leaving Harry until last in another attempt to get him alone for an interview. As each of their individual shots were taken, they would go to the back of the classroom and wait for the others.

Dumbledore smiled at them as they waited and then thought to his daughter; "_You shouldn't have done that…"_

"_What?" _she thought back with an innocent look on her face.

"_The five of us will talk...after the first task,"_ he replied, trying to look stern but failing miserably when Rita Skeeter finally realized she would not get a chance to talk to Harry alone and let out an audible sigh of frustration.

"Off to dinner you four," Dumbledore said, smiling broadly at them.

They didn't need telling twice and hurried out the door to find Luna and Ginny waiting for them. "_Behave you two,"_ Hermione reminded Luna and Fleur as she looked behind her. "_I wouldn't want to see what Rita would make of your relationship…"_

"Yeah...and what about you two?" Luna asked quietly, staring pointedly at Hermione and Ginny's joined hands. Hermione motioned down the hallway and they walked slightly behind Viktor and Harry.

"_We're closer in age than you two and Rita just found out Fleur is part Veela…" _Hermione thought back, then added smiling: "_Not like everyone won't know after the Yule Ball…"_

"_She's right, love...fifteen and thirteen isn't as bad as seventeen and thirteen…" _Fleur added in thought to all of them.

"_I'm almost fourteen," _Luna thought back with a small pout.

"You're older than that...but you look your age…" Fleur teased quietly. "When we get older people won't care as much...but right now?"

"I know...I just hate that I can't hold your hand in public…" Luna replied under her breath.

"You have all of me in private," Fleur whispered in her ear.

Luna nodded and smiled.

…

Later that night the four girls sat around the fireplace in their quarters talking quietly. Hermione and Ginny were curled up together on one couch, while Fleur had Luna in her lap in one of the armchairs.

"The birds were good," Hermione teased Fleur.

"Well...she is a bitch," Fleur replied smiling, "you didn't need to make them poop on her."

Luna began giggling.

"What?" Fleur asked.

"Aside from hearing you say 'poop'?" she laughed, then continued; "The pair of you...you're terrible…"

"What happened to being careful?" Ginny asked, trying to sound serious.

"Oh c'mon...she'd never figure out we had anything to do with them…"

"The quill was clever though," Fleur said thoughtfully.

"Which one?" replied Hermione, mischievously.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked with a frown.

"Hermione did something to Rita's special quill…" Fleur started.

"You saw the articles she wrote about our dad's?" Ginny nodded slowly. "She had this special quill but it doesn't just write what she says...so I fixed it," Hermione paused, smiling. "And then, when she couldn't fix it, she broke it in half...I lent her another one…"

"And you never asked for it back," Fleur added with a smile.

"What did you do to it?" Ginny asked.

"Made sure that, if she writes lies, the words will fade from the parchment before she can ever hand it in to her publisher," Hermione replied shrugging. "All she has to do is buy another one…"

"Damn it Hermione…" Ginny muttered as she sat up and away from her, "What happened to being careful?"

"Gin, relax...I bought the quill as is…" Hermione soothed as she tried to pull Ginny back into her arms.

"No Hermione...when are you going to get it?" Ginny asked as she stood. "Every time you do something like this...it bites us in the ass?" Ginny paused and looked to Fleur, "I know we haven't explained yet everything that is going on...and we will-but you need to be more careful, too."

"But Dumbledore was there...if he'd had a problem with it he would have stopped us…" Fleur reasoned.

"He's no better," Ginny muttered. "The two of you," she said pointing to her girlfriend and Fleur, "we can't protect you while you're in these tasks...we need to keep that spotlight off of us...I mean, even your dance plans for the ball…"

"That's exactly why we're having fun at the ball, Gin...misdirection...I'd rather have people a little focused on our personal lives than on what we do in the tasks…" Hermione shook her head. "It was hard enough before we found Fleur...the two of us are going to have a hard time holding back in the tasks…"

"And you both must remember," Fleur said as she hugged Luna close, "you both do help us...we're only this strong because of both of you...we wouldn't be able to do anything we do without you…"

Hermione went to stand and stood in front of Ginny, searching her eyes before she spoke.

"I love you Ginny...and it's your love that keeps me strong," she kissed Ginny's forehead. "Yes...these tasks are scary...but, really love, I'm more scared of _why _I'm in this damn tournament...let Rita have a field day with our love lives...maybe Tom will underestimate us…"

Ginny starred in her eyes.

"Gin...he knew how strong you were...Tom would never have been able to do what he did if you weren't...he knew there was something different about us…" Hermione said quietly.

"He meant to kill you…" Ginny said quietly, and then looked down before adding; "He means to again…"

"I know, love," Hermione gently lifted her face and then wiped away Ginny's tears. "He's going to fail, love...he always will...and he screwed up again," she smiled as she looked over to Fleur, "It's not that I'm not afraid of Tom...but now that the four of us are together...it's going to make it even more difficult for him…"

"You're still in these tasks alone…" Luna reminded them.

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" Hermione asked quietly as she placed her hand over Ginny's heart. "You are always with me...as long as you love me I have something to fight for...and I will always fight my way back to you...always…" Hermione smiled as Ginny pulled her down for a kiss.

When they parted they looked over to find Luna and Fleur kissing.

Hermione took Ginny's hand and led her to their bed-drawing Ginny into a long kiss as they laid down.

"I'm still annoyed with you," Ginny said quietly as she pushed Hermione on her back.

"I'll behave…" Hermione replied.

"I'm just scared for you love...I know you're worried about Tom finding out about the rest of us," she kissed Hermione's forehead. "But you're not keeping us safe by making yourself the target…"

"I know, Gin...and he's going to find out about you guys sooner or later," she reached up and kissed Ginny again, "but you can't blame me for trying to keep you safe…"

Ginny frowned and ran her fingers along Hermione's face.

"Make me a promise?" she asked softly.

"I'll try…"

"Next year-you run as far as you can from the spotlight and we just have a nice quiet year?" Ginny asked.

"Sounds good to me love...I promise…" Hermione replied smiling.


	44. Chapter 44-Will you?

It was one week before the first task and with each passing day Hermione grew more nervous as they had yet to figure out what the task was. As they walked from Herbology towards Care of Magical Creatures she made up her mind. She looked at Ginny and Luna, smiled, and then looked off towards Hagrid's. She knew they were going to be upset...but if she was very careful, Hagrid need never know what she had done.

They were still dealing with the Skrewts, however today, they were again preparing food for them. Hagrid walked up to the table where Hermione, Luna, Ginny and Harry worked together. Hermione looked up and smiled at Hagrid, forcing herself not to swear out loud when she heard him think; "How're the' goin' to get past thos' dragons," he sighed, shook his head, and walked on to the next table.

Hermione immediately went into planning mode. Her first challenge: find a way to explain to Harry and Viktor how she knew. She sighed and thought to herself, "Well, they're already going to be pissed…" She looked over to Hagrid and sent him a subtle suggestion that he take Harry to see the dragons. She knew it had worked when, as they went to make their way back to the castle, Hagrid held Harry back.

She took Ginny's hand and kissed her temple.

"What?" Luna asked.

"What what?" Hermione asked back.

"You're feeling really guilty about something…" Luna explained.

"What did you just do?" Ginny asked her as she pulled her to a stop.

"I left myself open to anything Hagrid might want us to know...I know what the first task is…" she replied after she had looked around to see no one was listening.

"Yeah...and why exactly did Hagrid hold Harry back?" Luna asked.

"I subtly suggested he show them to Harry when they get here…" Hermione whispered as Harry caught up to them.

Ginny frowned and let Hermione's hand go, turned on her heel and walked off towards the castle.

"You knew we'd be angry and you did it anyway," Luna said sadly, shaking her head she also turned and walked off behind Ginny.

"_Would you have rather we walk into an unknown task next week?" _she thought to them.

"_Not fair...we'll talk later…" _came Luna's reply.

Hermione shook her head as tears sprung to her eyes-for the first time since she and Ginny had admitted how they felt about each other, they had shut her out.

"Hermione?" Harry said quietly as he noticed her tears, "What's wrong?"

"They're angry at me," she replied quietly as she wiped her face. "What did Hagrid want?"

"He wants me to go down to his place Saturday night at midnight," he replied quietly.

"Any idea why?" she asked him innocently.

"No...but he told me to bring you as well if I wanted...and to wear the Invisibility cloak," he paused, leaned over and whispered; "Reckon it has something to do with the first task?"

"More than likely...' she replied.

"Why are they angry with you?" he asked as they entered the Entrance Hall.

"They're worried I'm not taking the tournament seriously," she sighed. As much as she hated lying to Harry it was close to the truth.

"Well...it's not like we can prepare for something when we don't have any idea what it is," he replied reasonably.

"I know…" Hermione shook her head as they entered the Great Hall. Luna and Fleur were sitting at the Ravenclaw table and Ginny sat across from Viktor and Morgan.

Hermione sat down next to Ginny and reached for for her hand.

She leaned over and whispered into Ginny's ear, "I'm sorry."

"_No...you don't get off that easy on this one," _Ginny thought to her. "_And you have to just let us walk away sometimes…"_

Hermione looked down at the table.

"_I know why you did it love, but you should have talked to us about it first," _Ginny thought to her.

"I'm sorry love, really I am...I was getting desperate…" she said quietly in french.

"_It didn't even occur to you that, had you talked to us about it...we might have been okay with it?" _Ginny thought to her.

"_I didn't want to have to do it, love…"_

"_But you were getting desperate?"_

Hermione nodded and finally looked over to Ginny and searched her eyes.

"You need to eat, love," Ginny said quietly as she broke eye contact and started filling a plate for Hermione, thinking to her as she did so; "_I'm sorry for getting angry...you need to stop keeping things from us…even if you think we'll try to talk you out of it…"_

Hermione leaned over then whispered in her ear; "Sometimes it shocks me...how well you know me…" she kissed Ginny's cheek and then turned to her plate...she had spent the first almost twelve years of her life operating alone and trusting no one. Then she came to Hogwarts and eventually became friends with Harry and Ron...and then Ginny and Luna came into her life. Since then her life had changed so dramatically that sometimes she found herself staring at herself in the mirror-wondering who she was and what had happened to the eleven year old girl who had sat nervously on a stool in the Great Hall, waiting for the Sorting Hat to tell her who she'd be spending the next seven years with.

"Knut for your thoughts...' Morgan said quietly.

Hermione looked up and smiled at him.

"You okay?" he asked.

Hermione looked to Ginny and took her hand, "We okay?"

"We will be," she smiled and then kissed Hermione briefly. "_We'll talk tonight," _she added in thought.

"I should go talk to Luna…" Hermione said quietly and went to stand.

"No love...they get so little time alone...it can wait…" Ginny replied as she stopped Hermione from going.

"_You shouldn't wait until Saturday to tell Viktor and Harry...they need the most time to prepare…" _Ginny thought to her.

"_We'll talk about it tonight, the four of us, figure out a way to tell them without having to tell them how we know…"_ Hermione thought back as she ate.

Ginny nodded and looked over to Viktor and Morgan.

"So you guys are coming to Hogsmeade, right?" she asked them.

"He got here a couple of days ago...so yes, definitely," Morgan replied for the blushing Viktor.

"I may have a way for you guys to spend more time together…" Hermione said then smiled at the look of hope of Viktor's face. "Meet us at the usual place tomorrow after dinner...I'll explain."

They both smiled and nodded.

"You too, Harry…" Ginny added to him in an undertone.

Harry didn't get a chance to respond as Ron had just walked up behind him.

"Ready for Divination?" Ron asked.

"Not usually, no, but…" Harry joked as he stood. "You guys should have taken it...it's gotten quite amusing...it's quite the performance…"

"As much fun as that sounds," Hermione replied dryly, "I'd rather use my time for something a little more useful…"

"It would be more entertaining than Muggle Studies…" Ginny joked.

…

The four girls had walked up to Rowena's Room in silence after dinner. The truth was, Luna and Ginny weren't in the least bit mad at Hermione. They had actually been sort of impressed she had waited so long to try something. What Hermione had said at lunch was true, Ginny did know her very well-but so did Luna. They hadn't tried to confirm their suspicions because they had wanted to give her the chance to tell them what she had planned. Luna had thought Hermione would talk to them whereas Ginny had known she wouldn't.

The moment they entered Fleur turned to Hermione and said: "Out with it...what are we facing?"

"Dragons," Hermione replied quietly and, although she expected the looks of shock and fear, she was surprised when Fleur began shaking her head and laughing. "What?" Hermione asked her.

"I am just starting to wonder how many times history will repeat itself…" Fleur replied as she went to sit on one of the couches, Luna joining her and cuddling up beside her.

"The Sisters fought dragons?" Ginny asked, absolutely awed as she and Hermione sat down across from them.

"They didn't fight them," Fleur smiled; "They saved them…two of them…" Fleur shook her head, "All the stories I've told you so far...what one thing do they have common?"

"They helped…"

"Just like you have...time and again…" Fleur replied. "Have you never wondered how so many different magical beings came to live at Hogwarts?"

"I know the Sisters brought the Fae here…I assumed the rest were drawn to the magic of the place." Hermione said slowly.

"No they were brought here by them…the Centaurs, the giant squid, the Merpeople…"

"Merpeople?"

"They live in the Black Lake...the Sisters brought them all here for their safety...and so that they could protect the magic that is natural in this place," she smiled. "the Centaurs you met this summer?"

The three younger girls nodded.

"That is the real reason Xenon lowered his bow...what happened that night? They know the story of how of how three human girls once helped one of their kind...from what you told me? The things you said to him? Were almost word for word…" Fleur shook her head. "Every day that I get to know the three of you...I'm amazed at how similar you are to them...and yet, you're so far ahead of where they were…"

"Because we met earlier?" Ginny asked as she took Hermione's hand.

"We actually have a new theory," Hermione replied as she looked at Fleur. "We think we're stronger because we got together before you and Luna bonded more physically…" Hermione paused and looked over to Fleur and Luna, "And that's why I think Fleur should be your first…"

"What about keeping the same order?" Luna asked surprised.

"I agree with Hermione," Fleur told her quietly.

"Really?" Luna asked surprised, then added; "But why?"

"It used to be Luna, that you were sharing mine and Ginny's energy...we were siphoning off all our extra into you," Hermione smiled; "But ever since Fleur joined us? You've been giving us as much energy as you've been taking...you're both getting stronger...we're all getting stronger because we're with our soulmates…"

"How it happened the first time? It happened that way because of circumstances…" Fleur added.

"But this time we can control it...make ourselves even stronger…" Hermione continued.

"No...it's more than that...I wasn't drawn here just because of Luna...I was drawn here by the love the three of you share for each other...we are like our ancestors and may even repeat some things...but we are not them and we can do better than they did…"

"Because we have to…" Hermione added softly.

"What more are you not telling us Fleur?" Ginny asked quietly.

"There are many journals...I don't remember all of them...but I admit, since history seems to be repeating itself...I'm not sure if I should influence your decisions…"

"This is all well and good but...I still think we shouldn't go to the Yule Ball together…" Luna said quietly.

"Because you're worried what people are going to say?" Hermione asked and when Luna nodded slowly she turned to Fleur and asked; "Did you hear back from him?" Fleur nodded. "Then maybe you should go ahead?"

Fleur smiled, reached for her bag and then took out two rolled parchments and a small box which she hid in her pocket. She handed Luna one of the parchments and asked her to read it.

Luna looked up when she reached the end of letter, looked up and searched Fleur's eyes.

Fleur handed her the second parchment, which was addressed to her in her father's writing.

Luna opened it with slightly shaking fingers and read it quickly-when she looked up again she saw that Fleur had dropped to one knee and held out a small box to her.

"Luna...will you marry me?" Fleur asked quietly.

"Of course, love...but I don't see how this helps…" Luna replied quietly.

"These are special Veela engagement rings," Fleur smiled. "In the last couple hundred years more and more Veela have been finding their true mates among humans...Veela age slower than humans, sometimes when they find their true mate they are much younger...in order to help human parents understand and accept their eventual union they created these rings...it is my promise to you and your family that I will wait until your reach the age of consent to consummate our relationship and then wait until you're of legal age to marry. They will combine with our promise rings and together they will help us even more."

"So what's the age of consent?" Luna asked.

"In Britain, for witches and wizards...fifteen," responded Hermione.

Fleur, who was still on one knee waiting to place the ring on Luna's finger, cleared her throat and took her hand again, "Will you marry me?"

"Yes, love...of course…" Luna replied smiling. "But I still don't understand how this helps…"

"Did you not read your father's letter?" Fleur asked quietly as she slipped the ring on Luna's finger and they watched it meld with her Promise Ring.

Luna handed Fleur her father's letter and she read it quickly.

"He forgot to mention-as soon as I let him know you've accepted, he and my parents will placing an announcement in the Daily Prophet…" Fleur remarked smiling as she went to sit next to Luna again.

"So no more hiding?" Luna asked quietly as she reached for the second engagement ring. Fleur shook her head as she watched Luna kneel in front of her. "Do we still have to wait until I'm seventeen to make love?"

Fleur smiled and shook her head.

"The new rings have changed the date the charm breaks...my nineteenth birthday…" Fleur replied.

"So the same day they…?" Luna asked as she looked to Ginny and Hermione in surprise.

"Exactly my love...it's going to be a very good day…" Fleur replied blushing and smiling.

"Fleur?" Luna said softly; "A few weeks ago I didn't know you existed, I didn't think I could feel so much for one person...I love you Fleur Delacour...will you marry me?"

"Yes, my beautiful girl, yes…" Fleur replied.

Luna slipped the ring on her finger and then Fleur pulled her up for a long and deep kiss.

"So...where's my ring?" Ginny joked.

"I will ask you to marry some day, my love...but I want to do it when the time is right…" Hermione replied as she kissed her.

"And not because you don't want to have to defend your relationship to ignorant outsiders?" Luna asked, a little defensively.

Fleur got Luna's attention.

"It's not their fault they don't have the same obstacles we do...I would have asked you to marry me sooner or later...but love? I will always do what I can to make your life better…" Fleur smiled and kissed her again. "We will still have to appear somewhat innocent in public but at least now we can hold hands and I can kiss you…" and she did before she finished; "in public...not even Rita Skeeter can touch us now…"

"So Fleur...how did the Sisters deal with the dragons last time?" Hermione asked.

Fleur held out her hand to Hermione; "Take a look," she said.

Hermione looked at the memory of Fleur reading the passages involving the dragons and started laughing.

"What?" asked Ginny.

"I've used a version of one of the spells this summer...I found it in a really old spell book…"

"You found it!?" Fleur asked shocked.

"Found what?" Hermione asked.

"The Sisters' Spellbook…" Fleur said awed, "Did you bring it with you?"

"It's in our quarters," Hermione replied, nodding as she stood.

Ginny went to hug Luna.

"Congratulations Luna…" she said. "I know the timing is weird...but it's for the best…"

"No, I'm happy about it…" Luna replied as she looked at her new ring.

"It's just weird to be engaged before you even turn fourteen?" Ginny teased as they left Rowena's room.

"A few weeks ago I thought I was destined to be with someone else…" she smiled as she watched Fleur walking ahead of them, "But now?" she shook her head, smiling; "I can't imagine my life without her…"

They walked Fleur to the Beauxbatons carriage and then all but ran to their respective dorms so the could meet up back in their quarters and look at this spellbook.

Fleur and Luna arrived first, Fleur taking Luna in her arms immediately and kissing her again.

"Why does this feel different now?" Luna asked quietly.

"The Promise Rings were helping…" Fleur replied with a smile as she stroked Luna's cheek; "But I'm pretty sure we would have eventually broken the charm...and we would not have been able to resist each other...our engagement rings are especially for Veela...they work better," she said as she showed Luna her engagement ring.

"Are you saying that our combined desire could have broken the charm on the Promise Rings?"

"Pure Veela...they are beings of desire…" Fleur smiled and blushed deeply before she continued; "Why do you think I leave so early every morning?"

Luna shook her head.

"Because, every night that we've spent together I've woken several hours before you...to have you so close and not be able to show you how I feel...I lay there and imagine all things I want to do to you someday and then I have to go so I can…" Fleur trailed off, too embarrassed to admit that she had had to pleasure herself every morning since they began sharing a bed. Fleur leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "I'm really looking forward to your birthday...'

"Me too," Luna sighed as Fleur kissed her neck; "And for the record...that's the same reason I take a shower every morning…"

"I know, love...that you are far older than you look...I asked you to marry me, not because I have a problem with your age, but because I'm already tired of hiding how I feel for you…" she kissed Luna's forehead. "And in case you're wondering...I've already spoken to my parents-they are making arrangements for me to move to London after I graduate this spring...and if London isn't close enough I will find a place in Hogsmeade."

Hermione and Ginny had just arrived and come to join their hug.

"And you are all invited to my home in France for the start of the summer," Fleur smiled. "I need help packing…" Fleur looked to Hermione; "So let's see that Spellbook…"

Hermione went to her trunk and took out the spellbook she had borrowed from Minerva's library.

"Huh," she said quietly as she walked over to them, "I never noticed that before…"

"What?" asked Ginny.

"Four handprints…" she replied as she laid it on the table.

The four girls stood around the book.

"They wouldn't have been there before…" Fleur remarked and then explained at their questioning looks; "The Sisters knew this was going happen...that someday we would be reunited...I think, if Minerva had looked for this book before you went to the cottage she would not have found it for it was hidden and waiting for you to find it…"

"Wait...are you saying the Sisters…"

"Minerva's cottage...it's in a valley that leads to ocean, right?" Fleur asked and when the girls had nodded she explained further; "That valley was their sanctuary...they would travel for years but always return to that valley...they made this spellbook and hid it in case the journals ever went missing...they wanted to help their future selves to succeed where they had failed."

"So...shall we find out what happens when we place our hands on the handprints?" Ginny asked as she reached forward and did just that.

"And now you Luna, then Hermione and then me last," Fleur advised.

When Fleur placed her hand onto the last handprint they gasped as the book began to glow and then grow to three times it's size. As they took their hands from the cover the book opened by itself to reveal a letter written by Elise;

"Dearest Sisters...if you are reading this then we have succeeded. Fania and Fabiana are already gone and I will soon be joining them. Only Fleur remains to protect our legacy. This is more than a book of spells, it is a guide book...as you grow older and more powerful more spells will appear unless you need them before then. Fania...I am yours forever and I look forward to the day when we are reunited. With all my love always, Elise."

"We're not flying blind anymore…" Hermione said, awed as she began flipping through the pages to find the spells she and Fleur would need to face the dragons.

Ginny was looking at the first spell when Hermione started to laugh.

"I thought I had invented that…" she said as she pointed to a second spell.

"What does it do?" asked Luna.

"It's like the impervious charm for water only this one works against fire...damn…" Hermione said, laughing again, "I was so close…"

"Do you both think you can pull off these charms?" Luna asked as they turned to the second dragon subduing charm.

"Well...since Hermione has already done a version of the first and Fabiana performed the second one...yes," Fleur replied as she placed a kiss on Luna's temple; "Though I may need you to send me some calm so I can channel it into my charm…"

"This book...it's incredible…" Hermione said as she flipped through the pages and then laughed again; "Our map...I knew how to add our abilities because we'd done it before…"

"So how are you going to explain to Harry and Viktor how you know about the dragons?" Ginny asked as she went to sit on the couch, Hermione closing the book and going to join her.

"I'm not overly worried about Harry-he's gotten into the habit of understanding that I can't tell him everything," Hermione smiled. "I'm just hoping Viktor will be able to accept the same explanation…"

**A/N: I've been trying to keep up to my one chapter a day but life keeps getting in the way...also, some things have happened in this story that weren't planned and so now I have to a bunch of new plans to come up with...enjoy!**


	45. Chapter 45-There Be Dragons

The next night the four girls, Harry, Viktor and Morgan met in the stands of the Quidditch Pitch and huddled around the bright blue flames Hermione had always been so adept at creating.

"If I were to tell you that I know what we have to face in the first task can I ask you not to ask me how I know?" Hermione asked them.

Viktor and Morgan looked to each other in surprise until Harry commented; "You get used to it…"

They all began laughing lightly, Viktor and Morgan looking to Hermione and nodding.

"I'm not sure yet what we're going to have to do with them but if the tournament runs true to form we'll just have to get past them...dragons…" she told them.

"That's what Hagrid is taking us to see?" Harry asked, unable to hide his shock.

"Most likely," replied Fleur with a smirk. "He's asked Madame Maxime to go for a midnight stroll on Saturday...I'm assuming he plans to show her them."

"What I want to know is...what's your plan for me to spend time with Stoyan?" Viktor asked quietly.

"Seriously?" asked Harry, shaking his head. "You just find out we have to face dragons in less than a week and you're worried about seeing your boyfriend?"

"You already knew…" said Luna.

"Knew? No. Suspected? Yes," replied Morgan.

"But how?" asked Ginny.

"You haven't told us how you know," Viktor teased.

Morgan shoved Viktor playfully before saying; "Karkaroff has many contacts and one of them works with dragons and he found out three were being imported to Britain around this time…"

"And you didn't tell us why?" asked Hermione.

"To be quite honest, we were hoping he was wrong," replied Morgan.

"And he only just told me," Viktor added.

"Do you already have a plan?" Fleur asked.

"Karkaroff has been teaching me a few different spells to use but I haven't settled on a plan yet," Viktor replied.

"I guess we'll talk it over on Saturday…" said Hermione.

"So...um...Stoyan?" Viktor asked to the laughter of all.

"I know...he's like a love sick little puppy isn't he?" teased Morgan, causing them all to laugh again.

"Have you walked around the grounds much?" Hermione asked them and when they had nodded she continued; "You've seen the Whomping Willow?" they both nodded again. "Well there's a knot near the base of the tree that will stop it from moving and underneath it is a tunnel that leads to the Shrieking Shack on the outskirts of Hogsmeade."

"I heard it was haunted," Morgan commented.

"It's not...Remus, my Godfather's partner, is a werewolf...when he was a student here, Dumbledore planted the willow and created the tunnel so he would have a safe place to transform every month…" explained Harry.

"The place is pretty beat up...but with a little work it should be comfortable enough," added Hermione.

Viktor stood and went to hug Hermione, thanking her quietly.

"We should head back," said Luna as she noticed that Fleur was shivering despite her new cloak and the warming charm Luna had placed on her.

Hermione extinguished her blue flames and the seven of them made their way out of the stands and then out of the pitch. Viktor and Morgan headed off towards the ship while the girls and Harry walked Fleur to the Beauxbatons carriage.

"I'll see you soon, love…" Luna said quietly as she hugged then kissed Fleur.

"I'll be so happy when you graduate and we can just be together…" Fleur sighed as she pulled Luna back for another kiss.

Luna left Fleur reluctantly and then followed Hermione, Ginny and Harry back to the castle.

"Please tell me you have a plan for me?" asked Harry.

"You're going to outfly it," Hermione told him.

"But I'm not allowed a broom…" Harry said, slightly exasperated.

"No...but you're allowed a wand…" Ginny reminded him.

"I don't see…" interrupted Harry.

"You can summon your broom," provided Luna.

"Accio?" he asked and when they nodded he continued while shaking his head; "I can't get the hang of it…"

"You can do it Harry...you just need to focus," Luna assured him as she went to give Ginny and Hermione and a hug as they had reached Ravenclaw Tower.

As they left Luna behind and proceeded to Gryffindor Tower, Ginny said; "If anyone can outfly a dragon, Harry, it's you…"

"I don't know, Gin, I think you'd give it more of a run for it's money than I can…" Harry joked.

"I doubt it…" Ginny replied, laughing.

"Harry...I really think it would be your best option...Accio is fairly easy spell and then you can rely on something you already know and can do really well…" Hermione said reassuringly.

"I suppose...so, um, what's up with Luna and Fleur?" he asked, blushing slightly.

"They've been together for a few weeks…" replied Ginny.

"Really?" Harry asked surprised. "They've been hiding it pretty well...why'd they stop?"

"They were worried what people would say 'cause Fleur is three and half years older…"

"So why are they being open about it now?" he asked.

"They got engaged last night and there's going to be an announcement in the Daily Prophet in the next couple of days," supplied Ginny.

"Engaged? They're kind of young for that sort of commitment...especially after just a few weeks…" remarked Harry.

"It's mostly so, when people see that both their parents support the relationship, that other people won't be able to give them as hard a time about it," explained Hermione.

"Harry?" asked Ginny as they came to stop outside the portrait hole, "Why are you so curious about Luna's relationship?"

"I don't know...I mean she seemed happy with Padma but now she seems even happier with Fleur…"

"Harry, were you starting to 'like' Luna?" asked Hermione.

"Maybe," he replied blushing and shaking his head. "Not that it matters...she likes girls, right?" they both nodded. "God, I'm as bad as Ron...you know he's going to flip when he finds out another girl he was crushing on turns out to be a lesbian too…first Hermione, then Rosmerta, and now Fleur?"

"I'm more worried what he's going to say when he finds out his Quidditch hero is gay," Hermione commented as they passed through the portrait hole. "We'll see you tomorrow Harry," she added as she gave him a brief hug then she and Ginny headed towards the girls' dorms.

"Maybe we should have told Harry that Luna kind of liked him too until she met Fleur?" asked Ginny when they came to stop at her room.

"Although I understand your motivation, love, I don't know that it would have made him feel any better," replied Hermione before kissing Ginny briefly. "I'll be up soon…"

Hermione watched as Ginny entered her room and then slowly ascended the stairs to her own room. When she entered the room she heard someone crying softly.

"Lavender?" Hermione said quietly as she walked over to the girl's bed, "You okay?"

Lavender sat up shaking her head and trying to wipe away her tears.

"Want to talk about it?" Hermione asked gently as she went to sit next to the distraught girl.

"Parvati was upset when she saw Fleur with Luna today," Lavender answered as she tried to catch her breath. "I think she had a crush on Fleur…"

"But why are you upset?" Lavender shook her head and started crying again. "You have feelings for Parvati?" she asked gently.

Lavender nodded.

"But then, isn't it a good thing for you if Fleur is with someone else?"

"It is...but...I tried to kiss her tonight...she pushed me away and said she wasn't 'like that'...that she's not like her sister…" Lavender stammered out. "She said she was only upset that Luna had left Padma for Fleur…"

"But she already knew about Fleur…" Hermione said as she remembered Padma telling them her sister had a crush on Fleur. "Maybe it's a twin thing?"

"I'm sorry?"

"I've read stuff about twins…for some of them, especially identical twins-there's always this struggle to distinguish themselves...she wants to be different from Padma in some way…" Hermione smiled and put her hand over Lavender's. "It'll be okay...you two haven't left each other's sides from day one...if nothing else, she is your friend and she'll come around..."

"I hope so…" Lavender said quietly, sounding defeated.

"It could be that she's confused," Hermione said reassuringly. "Just give her some space," she smiled. "Tell you a secret?" she said quietly. "Ginny waited almost two years for me to catch up…"

"Seriously?" Lavender asked, smiling for the first time. "You're pretty dumb for a smart girl…" she teased.

"Was it really that obvious to everyone but me?," she asked, laughing when Lavender nodded. "The point is...she was happy just being my friend," Hermione shook her head, "Well maybe not happy...but she waited and she was even willing to wait another year to tell me…"

"So, what? I wait for her to 'catch up'?"

"Try just being her friend for now...if she has feelings for you, she'll figure it out…" Hermione smiled as she squeezed Lavender's hand before standing. "You going to be okay?"

Lavender stood and gave Hermione a hug.

"I know we've never been friendly Hermione," she stepped away, "but thanks...I do feel better…" she looked at Hermione a moment, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Where do you go every night?" she asked.

"Sometimes I sneak downstairs and sleep with Ginny…"

"You don't…" Lavender said, shaking her head and laughing lightly, "I've been trying to talk to you almost every night for the last three weeks…"

Hermione laughed before replying; "Silencing charms on the drapes...I'm a light sleeper and one of you snores…"

"If you say so…" Lavender replied skeptically, then added; "I'll keep your secret if you'll keep mine?"

"Sure, Lavender…" Hermione replied as she changed into her pajamas then went to lay in her bed, "Good night…" she added as she closed the drapes around her bed and made of a show of placing her silencing charms on them. She laid on her side and reappeared instantly in their quarters.

"What took you so long?" Ginny asked, kissing her before she had a chance to reply.

"I'm starting to think there's something in the water…" she joked as they both crawled off the bed. "Lavender was asking for advice…"

"Parvati?" asked Luna.

"How'd you know?" Hermione asked.

"Saw them arguing earlier…" she replied.

"Fleur can I ask you something about the Sisters?" Hermione asked as she and Ginny went to cuddle up on the opposite couch from where Luna and Fleur sat cuddled up to each other. Fleur nodded so Hermione continued; "How come there's only three Amice rings?"

"Fleur didn't need one," she replied.

"They couldn't read her?" Luna asked, surprised.

"Do you know why they created the rings in the first place?" Fleur asked.

"So they didn't need to expend so much energy blocking everyone out and so they could have privacy from each other when they needed it," replied Ginny.

"By the time they met Fleur they pretty much only used them to block out the rest of the world...they had no secrets from each other…" Fleur corrected. "Fleur never felt the need to block them-she trusted them and, like the both of you-they never tried to read her without her permission," Fleur smiled broadly at them, "It is one of things that impressed me most about you and continues to impress me Hermione...even though you know how much I know about the Sisters you've never tried to take the information from me...even when I showed you a memory…"

"So you trust me?" Hermione asked.

"I do Hermione, implicitly…" she kissed Luna's temple. "And these two shouldn't have given you such a hard time yesterday about Hagrid…"

"It wasn't what she did, it was that she didn't tell us…" Ginny interrupted.

"You don't even know what I did do…" Hermione said quietly.

"Then tell us," Luna said evenly.

"They couldn't find Hagrid a ring to block me...I didn't actively read him, I just left myself open to anything he might be thinking loudly…"

"And him asking Harry to go down Saturday night?" Luna asked.

"He was already thinking about it...I just gave him a subtle nudge that it would be a good idea," Hermione explained.

"Can I tell you all something about your abilities?" Fleur asked, continuing when all three of them had nodded; "Every time the Sisters used their abilities to help someone...the outcome was always good…"

"I thought they died because they helped the wrong person?" Luna asked.

"There are many inaccuracies in your book," Fleur smiled, "But that is definitely a story that can wait until after the first task…"

"So it's about intent?" asked Hermione.

"Yes...as long as your intentions are good-selfless, the results will always be good…"

"Since when is cheating selfless?" asked Ginny.

"When Hermione shared the information with both Harry and Viktor today…" Fleur replied.

"But her using her abilities when she helped Sirius and Buckbeak last Spring led to her being entered in the tournament…" Luna commented.

"True...but if it weren't for the tournament we might not have become friends so quickly…" Fleur replied.

"Fleur?" said Ginny. "Why did Elise need a ring...other than to block the others?"

"As a Healer you are pretty much always passively healing those around you...expending your magical energy without even knowing you're doing it...the ring allows you to keep more of your energy for yourself and heal only those that you choose to heal."

"Has Luna told you about our planned power sharing the night before each task?" asked Hermione.

"No...she hasn't…" replied Fleur.

"I asked Minerva Halloween night if we could relax the charms...let us sleep together without our tops so we can have more skin contact...make it easier for us to share our magical energy…" explained Hermione.

Fleur sat quietly, absentmindedly playing with Luna's hair.

"I know you barely know us Fleur and we'd understand if you're not comfortable with sharing a bed with us but I really think it would help both of us," said Hermione, explaining further.

"Perhaps...but I'm not sure we need it," said Fleur with a smile, "We've already gotten so much stronger just sharing a room every night…"

"True," conceded Ginny, "But it would be a nice distraction from the task the next day…"

"We would just be sleeping?" Fleur asked.

"Mostly…" replied Hermione blushing.

"I will think about it…" Fleur replied.

"Fair enough," replied Hermione. "It's getting late...we should probably head to bed…" she added as she and Ginny stood from the couch. When Fleur and Luna had also stood they shared a four way hug before heading to their separate beds.

Hermione and Ginny crawled into bed and under the covers-Ginny propping herself up on a elbow so she could look into Hermione's eyes. She reached up and gently moved some hair off Hermione's forehead.

"Just so you know...Luna and I weren't actually angry with you for what you did...you know that, right?" Ginny asked softly.

Hermione nodded and then gently pushed Ginny onto her back.

"I love you Ginny...more with every passing minute...and I know I shouldn't have thought to you both after you walked away," she kissed Ginny softly before she continued; "It really hurt when you both blocked me tho'..."

"That was unfair of us," Ginny admitted. "I mean...you've always been really good about that...not reading us or projecting to us without our permission…we shouldn't have reacted the way we did…"

"No, Gin...you guys were right to be annoyed with me...I should have told you what I was planning to do...truth is, I didn't want to have to...even if he didn't notice it still made me feel weird to do it...unclean, almost," she kissed Ginny again. "And I know I shouldn't have contacted you after you'd walked away…"

"It's not like we gave you a chance to explain...'

"True...but it doesn't make it right, love, I really am sorry…" Hermione said softly.

"And I'm sorry we hurt you…"

"You needn't be...it's just that it was the first time since we got together that you've both blocked me out…" Hermione smiled. "I really hate it when you guys are angry with me…"

"You need to remember...we love you unconditionally and there's nothing you could ever do to change that…" Ginny pushed Hermione onto her back and kissed her. "We're not going anywhere, love...I know you're used to fending for yourself and coming up with the plans...but you shouldn't forget...we're not Harry and Ron...we _can _help you…and you're not alone."

"I do know that love, really I do...but some habits are hard to break…" Hermione replied, smiling. "And to be fair...they did save me from a troll our first year, though admittedly, that was sheer dumb luck...and Harry did save you from Tom…"

"True," Ginny laughed lightly then continued; "You did learn how to think with your heart…you'll learn you can rely on us…" Ginny told her softly before she laid her head down over Hermione's heart. "I know you're scared...about the tournament and about what's coming…"

"Whenever it threatens to overwhelm me Gin...I just think of you, of Luna, of Fleur...of all the people I care about and love...all those whose lives that have been darkened by Tom...that's what keeps me strong, knowing I have something to fight for…"

…

When Hermione woke early Saturday morning the sun had yet to even rise. She sighed, watched Ginny sleep for a few minutes and then decided to get up to use the bathroom and fetch a glass of water. She was on her way back to bed when she was startled by a sigh.

"Fleur?" she said tentatively as she walked over to where she sat staring out the window. "You okay?"

"Yes...just having trouble sleeping…" Fleur replied.

"You know I don't believe you right?" Hermione asked gently.

Even though their engagement announcement had been in the Daily Prophet the day before, both Luna and Fleur had been bombarded with ignorant and nasty rumors ever since they had gone public with their relationship...the announcement had helped some, but Luna had been extremely upset when a seventh year Slytherin had approached Fleur in front of her and told her she could do a lot better than Luna and then had offered to show her what he could do for her.

"No...I am...just worried about Luna and the first task…" Fleur admitted.

"I know it would be easier Fleur, if you could explain to people how and why you feel as strongly as you do about Luna…"

"Sometimes, I can't help but think our lives would have been simpler if it were you and I - Ginny and Luna…" Fleur smiled. "I should have waited until Luna was older...I don't notice our age difference when we're together...all three of you have made me feel as though I'm the youngest...but how can I explain that?"

"Why didn't you wait?"

"I couldn't...once I knew Luna realised she felt the same...I couldn't not be with her...even though I knew it was going to be complicated for a while…" Fleur sighed deeply and then stood to give Hermione a hug. "I wish I could make them understand...all of them...that I love her…"

"I know you do Fleur...you always have...but we can't explain without explaining everything," Hermione shook her head. "Even our parents didn't really understand, at first, just how much Ginny and I love each other and that we already know we want to spend the rest of our lives together...they think we're too young to feel so strongly…"

"I've been thinking about your power sharing idea…"

"And?"

"I think we should give it a try but I'm worried what will happen if we're overcharged when we attempt the task…"

"Overcharged?" interrupted Hermione.

"I know, Hermione, part of the reason you wanted to help me, Harry and Viktor was an attempt to downplay whatever you might do-make it seem less exceptional-I don't know, even without power sharing if we're going to be able to do that...if we have too much power it's going to make it far more difficult to hide what we're really capable of…"

"I see your point," replied Hermione as she and Fleur went to sit at the table. "To be honest, when I suggested it, it was more so that Luna and Ginny could feel more involved and so that I'd be safe…"

"And you wanted an excuse to be physically closer to Ginny," Fleur teased.

"Can you blame me?" Hermione asked. "You know first hand how difficult it is to be so close to someone you love and not be able to show them…"

"The engagement rings help...now I just have to deal with my human desire and, given Luna's physical age, it's much easier…"

"Do you feel, I don't know, wrong about being with Luna physically because of your age difference?"

"No...everything we've done together has felt right but had she been any other thirteen year old I wouldn't have been attracted to her…" Fleur shook her head. "You have no idea how badly I wanted to curse that stupid boy for upsetting Luna…"

"You, me and Ginny all…"

"The two of you...you're very protective of her," she stated. "Thank you for taking care of her for me...all the ways you've taken care of her…"

"I think we're all protective of each other…" Hermione smiled. "Even Luna, when she didn't even know how she felt about you...was protective of you, trying to take care of you…"

"The warming charm she placed on me the first time we all talked…" said Fleur smiling.

"It doesn't really work on you, does it? The warming charm?" Hermione asked curious.

"It does, for a little while…"

"Because of your Veela blood?"

"Yes, there are many charms that don't really work for me and I've always hated the cold...I think that was the main reason my Veela ancestors moved to France from Bulgaria...the weather…"

"Well I've ordered you a bunch of warmer clothes, we should be able to pick them up in Hogsmeade today...maybe we should try charming the clothes you wear instead of you personally…"

"That could work," Fleur replied then yawned. "It's still early...maybe we should try to get a bit more sleep?"

"I'll go back to bed but I doubt I'll be going back to sleep…" Hermione shook her head. "Not that I don't love being as smart as I am but it would be really nice to shut my brain down sometimes…"

"I know the…" Fleur trailed off and smiled. "Where's the Spellbook?"

Hermione summoned it to her from she had it hidden and handed it to Fleur. She flipped through the pages a moment and then handed Hermione back the book.

Hermione looked down at the book and smiled. Apparently Fania had the same problem and Fabiana had created a potion to help-it worked much the same way that drinking alcohol did for her, only without the drawbacks...like getting drunk.

"Luna should have no problem with this…" Hermione commented as she made note of the ingredients she would have to pick up in Hogsmeade later that day. She returned the book to it's hiding spot, hugged Fleur again and then went to crawl back into bed with Ginny.

Fleur had waited until Hermione was back in bed before she returned to her spot by the window. There was only a couple of hours before breakfast and she knew if she went back to bed she wouldn't be falling back to sleep. She looked out the window toward the Beauxbatons carriage and tried, again, to understand how her life could have changed so dramatically in just a few weeks.

Despite the ever present fear and constant worry she had to admit she'd never been happier. Her new friends had accepted her without question and loved her unconditionally even though they barely knew her. She, like Hermione, had spent most of her time alone until she'd met them.

From the moment Luna was born she had missed her, had always felt a sadness, an emptiness she couldn't understand. She'd read all forty-nine journals-even knew some passages by heart-but she'd never really believed the stories or that they could ever have anything to do with her. But, from the moment she'd seen Luna...she knew all the stories were true.

Fleur sighed and went to crawl back into bed with Luna. She lay on her side, watching her sleep and marveling that she had found her. It was true, she often forgot the three girls were younger than her but watching Luna as she slept-she couldn't help but be reminded of that fact.

"The three of them have already been through so much," she thought as she laid on her back. She knew the trials they had already faced had aged them...none more than Ginny. She felt Luna stir and then come to rest her head on Fleur's shoulder.

"Where'd you go?" Luna asked sleepily.

"No where, my love...and I never will again…" Fleur replied quietly and then kissed her forehead. In their last lives the Sisters had rescued her and then protected her for the rest of their lives...and they had done it again. When Fleur had first heard about the tournament she had felt a draw to it but she thought it had been for other reasons. She had wanted to enter in hopes that, if she were picked, that she wouldn't survive it. She could no longer live with the ever present sadness and loneliness...she had hoped she'd die in such a way that her parents could still be proud of her.

Hermione, Ginny and especially Luna had not only saved her life, that had made it worth living...and they didn't even know it.

…

It was just after eleven thirty and Hermione and Ginny were waiting for Harry in the Common Room. Ginny wasn't overly happy about not going with them but she knew her beloved would be safe enough with Hagrid.

They sensed Harry as he descended the stairs from the boy's dorms but waited for him to come over to where they sat as he had his invisibility cloak on and they didn't want to have to explain how they knew where he was.

"Ready to go?" Harry whispered nearby.

Hermione nodded and kissed Ginny before she stood.

"Be safe," Ginny said quietly.

Hermione walked ahead of Harry and opened the portrait hole. As soon as they were outside she joined Harry under the cloak.

"How're Fleur and Luna doing?" Harry asked quietly as they made their way through the empty castle.

"I swear...one of these days…" Hermione said angrily.

Their trip to Hogsmeade had been fairly uneventful until they ran into Rita Skeeter outside the Three Broomsticks. Skeeter had asked Fleur if Luna was her child bride and then tried to ferret out the reason all four champions were spending time together.

"I think she was still upset about what happened at the weighing of the wands," Harry remarked. "She seemed really put out she couldn't interview me alone."

"Yes, well, the less we say to her the less she has to use against us…"

They walked the rest of the way in silence, each of them lost in their own thoughts.

Harry went to knock on Hagrid's door.

"You there, Harry?" Hagrid whispered, opening the door and looking around.

"Yeah," said Harry, as the two them slipped inside. Harry took the cloak off them both then asked; "What's up?"

"Got summat ter show yeh," said Hagrid.

"Hagrid-want me to help you with your hair?" Hermione asked. It looked as though Hagrid had attempted to comb his hair as there were several broken teeth tangled in it and wore a large flower in his lapel. Hermione supposed it was a flower at any rate, as it looked more like a large artichoke.

"I suppose," he replied and took a seat at the table.

Hermione walked up behind him and waved her wand over his hair-the comb teeth that were stuck inside it disappeared and it suddenly seemed less wild.

"Well it's better…" Hermione sighed.

"So what did you want to show us Hagrid?" Harry asked as Hagrid checked his reflection in the mirror.

"Come with me, keep quiet, an' keep yerselves covered with that cloak," said Hagrid. "We won' take Fang, he won' like it…"

"We can't stay long Hagrid...it is getting late," said Hermione but Hagrid didn't seem to hear her.

Harry threw the cloak back over them as Hagrid opened the door and then strode off into the night towards the Beauxbatons carriage and then knocked three times on the door.

Madame Maxime opened the door, blocking all the light from behind her. Despite her size Hermione thought, as she had when she'd met her in France, that she was quite beautiful in her own right.

She smiled broadly when she saw who was waiting for her and said; "Ah, 'Agrid…it is time?"

"Bong-sewer," said Hagrid, beaming at her, and holding out a hand to help her down the golden steps.

Madame Maxime closed the door behind her, Hagrid offered her his arm, and they set off around the edge of the paddock containing Madame Maxime's giant winged horses, with Harry and Hermione jogging behind them to keep up with their huge strides.

"Wair is it you are taking me, 'Agrid?" Madame Maxime asked after they'd been walking for awhile.

"Yeh'll enjoy this," said Hagrid gruffly, "worth seein', trust me. On'y - don' go tellin' anyone I showed yeh, right? Yeh're not s'posed ter know."

"Of course not," said Madame Maxime, fluttering her long black eyelashes.

They had walked so far around the perimeter of the forest that they could no longer see the castle or the lake and both Harry and Hermione were beginning to wonder just how far away the dragons were when they heard men shouting and an ear splitting roar.

"Remember...we're not supposed to know about them…" Hermione reminded Harry quietly.

There was four of them, as they had expected, but seeing them up close made them both realise just how frightening they were. There was a silvery-blue one with long, pointed horns, snapping and snarling at the wizards on the ground; a smooth-scaled green one, which was writhing and stamping with all its might; a red one with an odd fringe of fine gold spikes around its face, which was shooting mushroom-shaped fire clouds into the air; and a gigantic black one, more lizard-hike than the others, which was nearest to them.

There was at least thirty wizards, seven or eight around each dragon, attempting to control them.

Hermione tried to think to them...to ask them to calm down, but it had no effect. She had expected it, but was disappointed nonetheless. She and Harry looked up and into the face of the black dragon above them.

"I think they're just as afraid of the wizards as the wizards are of them," Hermione told Harry quietly.

"Keep back there, Hagrid!" yelled a wizard near the fence, straining on the chain he was holding. "They can shoot fire at a range of twenty feet, you know! I've seen this Horntail do forty!"

"Is'n' it beautiful?" said Hagrid softly.

"It's no good!" yelled another wizard. "Stunning Spells, on the count of three!"

They watched as every single wizard took out their wands and, aiming them at the dragons yelled; "Stupefy!"

The spells shot off into the darkness and then burst into a shower of stars as the hit the dragons' hides. They watched as the dragon nearest seemed to pause mid roar, teeter dangerously and then fall to the ground so heavily they felt the ground shake and saw the trees around them sway slightly.

The wizards lowered their wands then hurried forward to secure the dragons with thick chains that they attached to pegs they had driven deep into the ground with magic.

"Wan' a closer look?" Hagrid asked Madame Maxime excitedly. The pair of them moved right up to the fence-Harry and Hermione doing the same a few feet down from them so they could still hear what they were saying.

The wizard who had warned Hagrid not to come any closer turned, and then they realised who it was, Ginny's brother Charlie.

"All right, Hagrid?" he asked as he walked over to join them. "They should be okay now - we put them out with a Sleeping Draft on the way here, thought it might be better for them to wake up in the dark and the quiet - but, like you saw, they weren't happy, not happy at all -"

"What breeds you got here, Charlie?" said Hagrid, gazing at the closest dragon, the black one, with something close to reverence.

"This is a Hungarian Horntail," said Charlie. "There's a Common Welsh Green over there, the smaller one - a Swedish Short-Snout, that blue-gray - and a Chinese Fireball, that's the red."

Charlie looked around as he noticed Madame Maxime walking away around the edge of the enclosure, gazing at the stunned dragons.

"I didn't know you were bringing her, Hagrid," Charlie said, frowning. "The champions aren't supposed to know what's coming - she's bound to tell her student, isn't she?"

"Jus' thought she'd like ter see 'em," shrugged Hagrid, still gazing, enraptured, at the dragons.

"Really romantic date, Hagrid," said Charlie, shaking his head.

"Four…" said Hagrid, "so it's one fer each o' the champions, is it? What've they gotta do - fight 'em?"

"Just get past them, I think," said Charlie. "We'll be on hand if it gets nasty, Extinguishing Spells at the ready. They wanted nesting mothers, I don't know why…but I tell you this, I don't envy the one who gets the Horntail. Vicious thing. Its back end's as dangerous as its front, look."

Charlie pointed toward the Horntail's tail, and they saw long, bronze-colored spikes protruding along it every few inches.

Five of Charlie's fellow keepers staggered up to the Horntail at that moment, carrying a clutch of huge granite-gray eggs between them in a blanket. They placed them carefully at the Horntail's side. Hagrid let out a moan of longing.

"I've got them counted, Hagrid," said Charlie sternly. Then he said, "How's Harry and Hermione?"

"Fine," Hagrid answered while still staring at the eggs.

"Just hope they're still fine after he's faced this lot," said Charlie grimly, looking out over the dragons' enclosure. "I didn't dare tell Mum what they've got to do for the first task; she's already having kittens about them…" Charlie imitated his mother's anxious voice. "'How could they let them enter that tournament, they're much too young! I thought they were all safe, I thought there was going to be an age limit!'" he shook his head.

"C'mon...let's head back…" Hermione said quietly, "He'll never notice we're gone…"

Harry nodded then followed her back towards the school.

"What was the point of that?" he asked.

"Well...now we have an idea of what we have do with them and we know what breeds they are," replied Hermione.

"And knowing what kind they are helps how?" he asked.

"Some dragons have weaknesses…" she supplied. "How are you doing with that summoning charm?"

"Good...I mean I can summon just about anything I want when I'm safe and sound in the common room…"

"But you're not sure if you can do it while being faced with a fifty foot dragon?" she asked.

"Well there's that...but now I'm worried about how far away we are from the castle…"

"It's all about focus but, if you're really worried, we can hide your broom nearby the night before," she offered.

"I like that idea…" he smiled. "But I still like your plan better...you sure it's going to work?"

"Pretty sure...I've got a couple of backup plans if I need them…" she stopped him with a hand on his arm. "We'll be okay, Harry...even if our plans fail it's not like they'd let them actually hurt us."

"I hope you're right, Hermione…" he replied as they started walking back towards the castle again.

"I hope so too, Harry…" she replied with a sigh.

They walked the rest of the way back through the quiet castle in silence, both thinking about what they had just witnessed. Hermione was pretty sure that, as long as she and Fleur got the right dragons, they'd be okay. It was true, dragons had few weakness, but if she and Fleur could face the same kind of dragons the Sisters had, their spells would work. The trick would be not overdoing them.

**A/N: Hey folks...just wanted to thank everyone for their great reviews and to point out this story has now reached 102 followers...welcome**


	46. Chapter 46-635 Days

It was the night before the first task and Hermione and Ginny had changed into their running clothes and were waiting for Harry in the common room. They sat together in Hermione's favorite spot by the fire when Harry finally walked over to them with his Firebolt.

"You're sure it's going to be safe?" he asked before handing over one of his most prized possessions to them.

"I wouldn't be suggesting it if I didn't think so," Hermione replied as she took her blank wand from her sleeve and then, to Harry's horror, shrunk the broom so that it could fit in her pocket. "Don't worry, I'll put it back to normal before I hide it...I just don't want anyone to see what I'm doing with it…" as Harry didn't seem to be convinced she added; "If anything happens to it, Harry, I'll replace it with a Purpleheart wood broom…"

"Yes, well, if anything happens to it I'm kind of screwed tomorrow...maybe I should just leave it here?" he asked.

"It's up to you...I suppose you could leave it by the open window," Hermione replied thoughtfully.

Harry sat down heavily in a chair.

"I don't know…" he sighed.

"Harry, I'm sure, as long as you focus properly, that you can summon it from the castle…" Hermione assured him. "But can you hurry up and decide; we have a meeting with Professor McGonagall," she added.

Hermione and Ginny sat back down on the couch opposite from him and waited for him to make a decision.

"Harry...you can do the Patronus charm right?" Ginny asked him, continuing when he nodded; "Well that charm is much harder than the Accio charm...you'll have no problem no matter where it is…"

Harry looked marginally more confident.

"I guess I'll leave it my room then...leave the window open…" he said, smiling when Hermione returned his broom to it's normal size and handed it back to him.

Ginny looked to Hermione, "Still want to go for that run?"

Hermione looked at her watch; "Nah...let's just head to bed...it's going to take me forever to fall asleep…" she looked to Harry; "You sure about this?"

"Yeah...somehow I think it'll be easier if I know where it is to summon it…" he answered.

"We'll be fine, Harry, you know that right?" said Hermione reassuringly.

Harry nodded and smiled.

"You've never steered me wrong before, Hermione…" he said as he accepted a hug from both of them.

"Oh...that reminds me," said Hermione as she took a potion phial from her pocket and handed it to him; "It's a sleeping draught that Luna makes...it'll let you get a good night's rest…"

"Thanks for that," he replied as he looked down at it.

"Shall we?" Hermione asked Ginny as she took her hand.

Ginny nodded then looked back to Harry.

"Good luck tomorrow…"

"Thanks…" he replied as he watched them walk off towards the girls' dorms.

As the girls ascended the stairs Ginny said quietly; "You think he'll be okay?"

"He just needs the confidence that he can do it," Hermione replied before giving Ginny a kiss outside her dorm room; "That was a nice point you made, though, about the Patronus charm…"

"See you in a few minutes?" Ginny asked as she went to open the door.

Hermione nodded, kissed her again, and then ascended the stairs to her own room.

…

When Hermione and Ginny reached their quarters they found Minerva talking quietly with Fleur and Luna. Minerva stood and went to give Ginny and Hermione a hug.

She stood back and took Hermione's face in her hands.

"How are you holding up dear?" Minerva asked kindly.

"I'm okay, I guess, maybe a little nervous and kind of wishing it was this time tomorrow and it was already over," Hermione replied.

"Would I be correct in assuming you've all figured out what the task is?" asked Minerva.

"Depends on who's asking-my friend or my Professor?" replied Hermione.

"The only time I am not your friend first is in the classroom," she replied warmly; "I, or rather, your father and I, just want to know you're prepared…"

"We're as prepared as we're going to get," Hermione replied. "Has Sirius contacted Dad about us staying at his place in Hogsmeade after the Yule Ball?"

"He has and we've received permission from your parents and," she paused to look at Fleur; "And Madame Maxime has given her permission...the only holdout is Karkaroff...he doesn't seem to want let Morgan and Viktor out of his sight…"

"Will you and Hermione's father be able to join us at some point?" asked Fleur.

"We can try, if you like...but can I ask why?" Minerva replied.

"I will be sharing some of what I know about the Amice Sisters...I thought maybe you'd both like to hear it as well."

"And it would be nice to spend some time with you both outside of school," Hermione added.

"We'll see what we can do...maybe we'll have dinner at the Inn one night-I'll ask Albus about it. Now," she said with a smile, "it's getting late and I doubt you'll be getting to sleep anytime soon, so…" she trailed off as the four girls came to stand in front of her.

"You'll have twelve hours," Minerva explained before tapping each of their rings with her wand. She gave them each a hug before turning to leave. "Good luck tomorrow," she added before she left.

Hermione summoned four sets of pajama bottoms she had bought for them in Hogsmeade and handed them out. After they had all put them on Ginny led Hermione to one side of the bed and Luna led Fleur to the other and then sat them both on the bed.

Ginny took Hermione's face in her hand and searched her eyes for a moment.

"I love you so damn much…" she said quietly before leaning down and drawing her into a long kiss as she reached down and lifted Hermione's shirt off over head. She leaned back down and, as she kissed her again, reached around, undid her bra and slipped it off.

Ginny stepped back and took her own shirt off before pushing Hermione back onto the bed and then going to lay down on top of her-luxuriating in the feeling of Hermione's skin against her own. Hermione ran her hands from the small of Ginny's back and then up to her shoulders as she pulled her even closer. Hermione reached out her right hand and laced her fingers with Fleur's as she felt Ginny take her other hand while Ginny reached for Luna's hand with her other-Luna taking Fleur's other hand.

As soon as their circle was complete their desire seemed to reach even greater heights when, all of a sudden, each of them was left gasping when, despite the fact they were only kissing, they had an orgasm so intense they all saw stars and became light headed.

Ginny kissed Hermione again and then sat up so she was straddling her and, still trying to catch her breath asked, "Not that that didn't feel amazing but...what the hell just happened?"

"Were we all holding hands?" Hermione asked as she too fought to catch her breath.

"I think so...why?" asked Luna who had rolled off of Fleur and was resting her head on Fleur's shoulder.

"Best feedback loop ever," Hermione replied with a light laugh.

"Feedback loop?" asked Fleur.

"Something we figured out last summer...we each start to project and then, add your Veela blood to the mix and…" explained Hermione.

"Everything is amplified…" added Luna.

"That was almost as intense as the time I took that expired potion…" admitted Ginny.

"That was the first time someone else has been in the room when I've…" Fleur trailed off as she blushed furiously.

"You're cute when you blush," Hermione teased Fleur as she sat up, hugged Ginny and then summoned a pitcher of water and four glasses from the table.

"She's right...you like you're our age right now…" added Ginny.

Fleur and Luna sat up as well and accepted a glass of water.

"Seems fair as you all seem to act my age," Fleur teased back. "I'm wondering though, if maybe we're a little overpowered now…"

"I know what you mean...I feel like I'm actually vibrating right now…" replied Hermione.

"Um, love, that's 'cause you are...I think we all are…" commented Ginny as she got off of Hermione to sit beside her.

"I feel like I could take on all four dragons right now and Tom…" admitted Hermione.

"If nothing else, it was proof of why we need to wait…" Luna remarked and then explained further; "If we're all feeling this strong without even touching each other...can you imagine what's going to happen when we actually do make love?" she asked shaking her head slightly.

"But this is good practice, right? Learning how to deal with more power?" Ginny asked.

"I suppose," Hermione replied as she moved backwards on the bed so she could rest against the headboard-Ginny coming to cuddle up in her arms. Fleur and Luna did the same before Fleur said quietly; "There's something I want to tell all of you," she searched Luna's face before she continued; "When I begged Madame Maxime to let me enter the tournament...I did it because," she took a deep shaky breath and looked down; "I couldn't live anymore with the sadness and the loneliness...I wanted it to end…"

Hermione reached over and took her hand, squeezing it until Fleur looked up to meet her eyes-tears slowly coursing down her face.

"It may not have happened the way you intended but...it did end, right?" Hermione asked her gently.

"More than that...your predecessors saved Fleur's life...you three?" she said as she looked at each of them in turn before continuing; "You didn't just save my life...you've made it worth living…"

Luna reached up and gently wiped away Fleur's tears.

"I know what you mean," she said quietly as she looked over to her best friend; "I don't know what I would've done without Ginny," Luna looked back up into Fleur's face; "Even this past summer…even though I was happier than I'd ever been I was still sad but I thought it was just because I didn't think I'd ever find what they have…" she reached up and stroked Fleur's cheek; "You're not alone anymore, love, none of us are…"

"And Fleur?" Ginny said quietly and waited for her to look over to her; "You know we love you, right?"

"I do, chère ...it's one of the things that amazes me most about you three-yes, your abilities and how much control you already have over them is impressive...but you accepted me...without question, without reserve...you wanted to help me even though I was bitch to you and Harry…"

"You weren't Fleur-but maybe that's because a part of me already knew you, I could tell you were scared...you'd already met Luna and suspected who she was-but then you met me and your motivation for entering the tournament changed…" Hermione smiled and as she trailed off before adding thoughtfully, "You were trying to protect me, get me out of the tournament…"

"And don't forget...the first thing you did when you saw both of them again was apologize," Luna reminded her.

"And you opened up to us…" Ginny added.

"It was easy to talk to you," Fleur replied smiling; "My whole life people have assumed I am a certain way because of how I look...but right from the beginning you three just accepted me…"

"Our souls recognized you...and you've been honest from the beginning...you could have never told us about the Sisters and what you know...but you have…" Hermione assured her. "Luna and I both know a little something about acting a certain way to keep people away...we had our reasons but the actual reason was our abilities...I've learned that people wear a variety of masks but if you treat people the way you want them to treat you...they usually do."

"And if they don't?" Fleur asked.

"Then you continue to treat them with kindness and respect-it confuses the hell out of them," Hermione replied to their laughter.

"You should both know...I love you too...but then again I suppose a part of me always has…" Fleur said smiling broadly, "I've never felt this happy-this complete…"

"I know exactly what you mean," Hermione said smiling as she pulled Ginny close and looked at Luna fondly; "A year ago Halloween...all of our lives changed...and I've never been happier…" Hermione trailed off and started to laugh, "It's us…" she stammered out.

"What's us?" Ginny asked, wondering if her girlfriend had finally cracked.

"Remember when I said if all the girls in the school holding hands were gay we'd have a school full of lesbians?" Hermione asked as she caught her breath.

"Yeah…" Luna replied slowly.

"When I was nine I met two of my mother's friends-a lesbian couple," Hermione smiled. "And what do I do when I don't understand something?" she asked.

"You research it?" asked Ginny with a small grin.

"Exactly...Muggle researchers say that one in six women is gay although I personally believe few people are completely one or the other, but I digress...my point is, there's at least five, maybe six, lesbians in our year alone...seems a lot, don't you think?" explained Hermione.

"I don't understand...you think we're influencing them somehow?" asked Ginny.

"We're projecting how we feel about each other all the time...so maybe we're affecting those people who are only ten percent gay…" Hermione theorized.

"So-you mean Padma only liked me because I liked her?" asked Luna quietly with a hint of sadness.

"No...she liked you before you'd even spent any significant amount of time with her and chances are, if Padma is, so is her sister-I was thinking more of Sirius and Lavender…" Hermione assured her, pleased when she coaxed a small smile out of Luna.

"So you think Sirius and Remus wouldn't be together if we hadn't influenced Sirius?" asked Ginny.

"I think he would have," Luna started thoughtfully; "I mean we only spent a few hours with him and we've only seen him the once since then and they sure felt like they were in love."

"So...do we do something about it and can we do something about it?" asked Ginny.

"Like everything else...now that we know we're doing it our Amice Rings will stop it and yes...people should make the decisions they want to make...not because they've been influenced to…" Hermione replied and looked over to find Fleur looking very amused. "What?" she asked her.

"The way you three figure stuff out-it's fun to watch," Fleur replied, laughing lightly.

"It's just the way our brains work together and how we all think differently…" Luna explained.

"And you're becoming a part of that too, Fleur...can't you feel it?" Hermione asked but continued before she could answer; "I know I have...not only have you added a new point of view but we've started having an easier time in our classes because, even though we still need to be taught it, we already know and can do everything you can do."

"That's why I can do most of my magic without a wand now and why I've learned to focus my Veela magic-because you can?" Fleur asked.

"Exactly," Hermione replied with a yawn.

"But surely you knew all this already?" asked Luna.

"No...if the Sisters had the same ability they never wrote about it," replied Fleur.

"They likely did but may never have understood the way we do," Ginny added as she sat up to look at the time. "It's almost midnight and you two need your rest…"

"Yes..." Hermione replied as she attempted to stifle another yawn. "I think, maybe, I can finally get some sleep...it's a weird feeling...my body is completely relaxed but my brain was going a mile a minute there for awhile...I still feel like I could run ten laps around the lake but…"

"You're actually relaxed enough to sleep?" provided Ginny.

Hermione nodded.

"I think Luna and I should go sleep in our own bed though...I think we might have overdone it a bit on the power sharing...' Fleur commented.

Luna sat up to whisper in Fleur's ear; "It's been an emotional night...would you mind terribly if I kissed them?"

"Only if I can too," Fleur whispered back.

"God, I love you…" Luna sighed before pulling Fleur into a deep kiss as she went to straddle her. They parted and smiled at each other before Luna reached over and pulled a very surprised Ginny into a long and passionate kiss while Fleur did the same to Hermione-each of them only stopping when their still surprised friends gently pushed them away.

"A little warning next time?" Ginny teased.

"Okay, Gin...I'm going to kiss your girlfriend now and mine is going to kiss you...you okay with that?" Luna teased back.

"Yes...but it's not going to help us get to sleep any sooner…" Ginny joked as she watched Luna go to kiss Hermione while Fleur moved around Luna to kiss her.

They both sat back when they felt the other move.

"Even though I know what was probably going on with you three-I didn't expect it to feel so right to kiss you both…" Fleur said with a smile.

"It because it's something our souls remember…" Luna said quietly before kissing Fleur briefly.

"It's so simple-how I feel about Luna, all three of you...I love you and trust you all unconditionally but our lives? They are complicated…"

"In some ways I suppose it would appear that way to an outsider but really, how we feel about each other and how we choose to express that love?" Luna started as she looked at her friends fondly.

"That is simple…" provided Ginny.

"Our love for each other is what makes us stronger and by showing each other physically we create a bond that isn't just physical...it's magical...and that's why, despite our physical ages, we crave each others touch so much…" explained Luna.

"And once you add in our souls reconnecting after centuries?" added Hermione.

"We're defenceless against it?" asked Fleur.

"Just like you Fleur, Ginny and I, even after we admitted how we felt, we were going to wait…" Hermione said as she looked at Ginny and marveled at how much she loved her; "But once we admitted how we felt...I couldn't resist the draw I felt to her," she kissed Ginny softly before continuing; "And why would I when it feels so amazing?'

"But we know most people wouldn't understand…" Ginny commented.

"And it's not as though we could explain it…" added Luna.

"Who, aside from my family, Minerva and Albus would believe us?" Fleur joked. "Try and get some sleep," she said before kissing Ginny and Hermione's foreheads.

"You too…" Ginny replied as she watched Fleur and Luna crawl out of their bed to go their own. She flicked her hand to close the drapes around their bed for some privacy.

Hermione laid down on her back and tried to pull Ginny down next to her.

"What?" she asked when Ginny didn't lay down.

"Just memorizing your body," she replied a little huskily as she started to trace one of Hermione's nipples with her fingers and watched as it stiffened.

Ginny looked up into her face to find that she had her eyes closed and was biting her lower lip. She lay down partially on top of her and went to take her other nipple in other mouth, laughing slightly when she found herself kissing between Hermione's breasts instead. She sighed and laid her over Hermione's heart.

Hermione sighed then rolled Ginny onto her back so she could look at her. She searched Ginny's eyes a moment to see her own desire reflected there and then slowly drank in the rest of Ginny's body as her eyes drifted downwards.

"You're so beautiful," Hermione sighed as she started to run her hands softly over Ginny's skin before teasing one of her nipples with the palm of her hand as she kissed and nibbled her way up her neck.

She gently kissed Ginny all over her face before tangling her hand in her hair and then rolling her on top of her.

Ginny pulled away and looked into her eyes as she tried to fathom what was going on inside her head. "Talk to me…" she said gently.

"Just wishing this stupid tournament was over and that we'd already graduated and I could just touch you in all the ways I really want to…"

"Six hundred and thirty five days…" Ginny replied with a sigh as she rested her on Hermione's shoulder.

"I'm sorry?"

"That's how many days until my fifteenth birthday...Luna and I figured it out the other day..." Ginny explained.

"Eighty two days," Hermione said softly before pulling into another kiss.

"Valentine's day…" Ginny sighed as she put her head back down again.

"It feels so good having your skin touching mine…" Hermione sighed.

"Mmm hmm," Ginny sighed as she lightly began touching Hermione's skin with her fingertips. "You're so soft…" she said quietly which prompted a giggle Hermione. "What?" she asked.

"You've said that before…" she teased.

"When you accidently became a human sized cat?" Ginny asked.

"You know I almost purred?"

"Let's see if I can't make you purr again," Ginny whispered in her ear before kissing her ear down Hermione's neck.

"Love?" Hermione said reluctantly, "I need to sleep…"

"Eighty two days?" Ginny sighed.

"Less than two thousand hours…" Hermione replied with a light laugh. "I love you, Gin...always remember that…"

"I always will...and I love you too...more with every passing day…"

**A/N: sorry, I lied...thought this chapter would include the first task but, as often happens when I take awhile to write a chapter, I tend to have a few more ideas...been looking forward to writing the power sharing but had to alter my plan a little with the addition of Fleur...and apologies for the wait...**

**A/N 2-the something in the water theory was already planned before the last guest review that was posted...**


	47. Chapter 47-Of Fire and Ice

The next morning the girls all woke at roughly the same time-all of them panting slightly and covered in sweat. Ginny started to laugh lightly as she propped herself up to look at Hermione.

"I remember the last time I woke up like this, you thought I was having a nightmare…" Ginny joked.

"Wait...what were you just dreaming?" Hermione asked.

"The four of us at the lake…" replied Ginny when Luna poked her head through the drapes.

"It wasn't a dream...it was a memory…" Luna corrected.

"Wait...you guys had the same dream?" Ginny asked.

"The four of us at the lake in the mountains?" asked Luna continuing when Ginny and Hermione both nodded; "Something happened last night…"

"We completed the circle," Ginny commented as she sat up and stretched; "Where's Fleur?"

"Went to shower and change before breakfast...we slept in…" replied Luna.

"I don't know about Fleur but I didn't fall asleep until a little while ago…" Hermione admitted.

"You should have woken me…" Ginny commented.

"No...you guys need to still concentrate in your classes," Hermione explained; "I'm so glad I don't have to worry about exams this year…"

"Now there's something I never thought I'd hear you say…" teased Ginny.

"I know," Hermione laughed, "I kind of wish we could take the exams now and get it over with...I've never been so bored in class before…"

"Pity we can't all skip another year…" Luna commented.

"They'll never let us skip Owl year...maybe sixth year though…" Hermione said thoughtfully.

"It's getting late...we should get moving if we want to take a shower before breakfast…" Ginny remarked before kissing Hermione briefly and crawling out of bed.

Once they'd all showered and changed they each returned briefly to their dorm rooms before heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Ginny and Hermione went to join the boys at the Gryffindor table and noticed that both Harry and Viktor were looking extremely pale and seemed to be picking at their food.

"I don't see why we have to go to class before the task," Harry groaned; "It's not like I'm going to be able to concentrate."

"I know," Hermione replied with a sigh, then added; "You really should try to eat though…"

"Hard to when it feels like my stomach is full of worms…" commented Viktor quietly and then studied Hermione a moment. "How are you so calm?"

"I'm not," Hermione admitted, "I've just learned to fake it better…"

…

It was about a half hour before their lunch break and Hermione sat in History of Magic doodling idly on her parchment while Professor Binns continued his monotone lecture. She felt Ginny nudge her in the ribs and then pointed at what she had been drawing. Hermione looked closer at her parchment and realised, although not nearly as good as what Luna could do, she had drawn what she remembered of the dream they had all shared that morning.

"Thought you said you couldn't draw?" Ginny whispered.

Hermione shook her head as Ginny showed Luna what Hermione had drawn.

"_It's because of last night," _Luna thought to them; "_We're more connected…"_

Hermione shook her head slightly and looked off out the window. When she had suggested the power-sharing she hadn't expected this. She had figured she would feel stronger but she was actually getting a little worried that she would lose her head when she entered the arena and would accidently kill the poor thing.

Hermione was startled from her thoughts when the bell rang for lunch. She, Ginny and Luna took the closest door to their quarters and found Fleur already there and waiting for them.

She was very pale despite the smile she wore as she hugged and kissed Luna.

"You okay Fleur?" Hermione asked as she went and placed a hand on the small of the older girl's back.

"I'm scared," she admitted in a small voice; "I feel like I have so much magic coursing through me right now...I'm worried I won't be able to control it…"

"You could use your blank wand…" Luna suggested.

"No," Hermione interrupted; "I'd rather you overdo it and be safe...you might want to wake it back up as you leave though…"

"I was already thinking that," Fleur admitted; "That's why I came up here...I wanted to double check the counter charm."

Hermione went to hug Ginny and kissed her deeply.

"You worried?" Ginny asked quietly.

"A little...I'll be using so many different spells though, I'll just need to be careful which ones I use at full strength," Hermione replied as Luna and Fleur came to hug them too. "And you both...you can't help us or we will overdo it…"

"C'mon...you both need to try and eat something before the task," Ginny said as she stepped away from the hug and led Hermione over to the door.

The four of them exited the door closest to the Entrance Hall and went to sit at the Gryffindor table for lunch. Ginny and Luna made plates of food for their girlfriends but didn't begin eating their own food until they saw they were at least trying to eat.

Hermione looked up from her meal when she noticed the people around them had grown quiet.

"Mr Potter, Miss Granger... the champions have to come down onto the grounds now.…You have to get ready for your first task," Minerva said quietly as she struggled to control her own fear.

"Okay," said Harry, standing up, his fork falling onto his plate with a clatter.

Hermione kissed Ginny on the cheek and then whispered into her ear, "I love you."

"I love you too," Ginny replied smiling; "Be safe," she added.

"Good luck, Harry," Luna said as she got up to give him a quick hug. "You'll be fine!"

"Yeah," Harry replied in a hollow voice.

Hermione looked towards the staff table and saw Madame Maxime striding towards them.

"Come," she said to Fleur in French; "We'll walk down with your friend."

Fleur kissed Luna on the cheek, whispered something in ear and then stood to join Hermione.

The girls hung back a little with Madame Maxime and watched as Minerva put her hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Miss Granger," Madame Maxime began in French; "I would be honoured if you and your beloved would join me, Fleur and Luna for dinner this weekend...I would like to get to know the young women who have made Fleur happier than I have ever seen her…"

"Thank you, Madame...Ginny and I would like that…" Hermione replied in flawless French when she noticed that Minerva was waving her over.

Once she had caught up to them, Minerva said; "Now, don't panic, just keep a cool head.…We've got wizards standing by to control the situation if it gets out of hand.…The main thing is just to do your best, and nobody will think any the worse of you.…Are you alright?" she asked as she looked to Harry.

"Yes," Harry replied evenly. "Yes, I'm fine."

Minerva was leading them towards the place where they knew the dragons were, but as they approached they saw that a tent had been set up that blocked their view of the arena.

"You're to go in here with the other champions," said Professor McGonagall, in a rather shaky sort of voice, "and wait for your turns. Mr. Bagman is in there…he'll be telling you the - the procedure.… Good luck."

"Thanks," they both replied as they went to enter the tent together, with Fleur just behind them.

They found Viktor already inside and pacing back and forth.

"Ah, the rest of the Champions...good-o!" said Bagman happily, looking around at them. "Come in, come in, make yourself at home!" he smiled at them all. He seemed overly excited, bouncing on the balls of his feet in old Wasp Quidditch robes-Hermione found herself fighting the urge to giggle as he sort of looked like an overgrown chicken.

"Well, now we're all here - time to fill you in!" said Bagman brightly. "When the audience has assembled, I'm going to be offering each of you this bag" - he held up a small sack made of purple silk and shook it at them - "from which you will each select a small model of the thing you are about to face! There are different - er - varieties, you see. And I have to tell you something else too…ah, yes…your task is to collect the golden egg!"

They all nodded and looked at each other, each of them starting to pace as they heard hundreds and hundreds of feet passing the tent. Next thing they knew Bagman had walked back over to them and held the purple silk sack out Hermione.

"Ladies first," he said, as he offered it to her.

Hermione put her hand in the bag as she concentrated on the dragon she wanted. She almost smiled when she felt something crawl into her hand. As she withdrew her hand from the bag and, making sure it was shaking slightly, opened her hand to reveal a miniature Swedish Short Snout that had curled itself up in her palm and appeared to be asleep. When Hermione looked closer she noticed a small number four around it's neck.

As Hermione watched Fleur put her hand into the bag she reminded her; "_Concentrate on which dragon you want."_

When Fleur had withdrawn her dragon and opened her hand to reveal her dragon-the Welsh Green who had also curled up in her palm and gone to sleep-a small number three around it's neck.

"Mr Krum-you next," Bagman said as he stared at the small sleeping dragon in Fleur's palm.

Viktor shoved his hand in the bag and withdrew the scarlet Chinese Fireball a small number two around it's neck.

Harry drew the last dragon, the jet black Hungarian Horntail-they watched at his streched it's wings and bared it's tiny fangs at Harry.

"Well, there you are!" said Bagman. "You have each pulled out the dragon you will face, and the numbers refer to the order in which you are to take on the dragons, do you see? Now, I'm going to have to leave you in a moment, because I'm commentating. Mr. Potter, you're first...perhaps a quick word before you enter the enclosure?"

"Er…yes," said Harry blankly and, as he got up to follow him out, Hermione cast a silent charm on him to protect him from his dragon's fire.

The three remaining champions sat together-Fleur and Hermione holding hands.

Hermione looked to Viktor and said; "Remember to protect the eggs first."

Viktor nodded grimly as they heard a whistle blow somewhere in the distance.

Hermione looked down and blocked out the noise from the arena-as worried as she was about Harry she knew she had to concentrate-she had to remain calm and most importantly, she had to put a lid on her magic.

She looked up when she felt Fleur release her hand and watched as she placed the fireproof charm on Viktor. She stood and went to give Viktor a hug and wished him luck.

They watched as Viktor left and then Fleur drew her into a hug.

"Are you shaking from fear or…" Fleur asked quietly.

"No...and you're still vibrating slightly from last night too…" Hermione replied as she stepped away.

"I know," Fleur replied as she shook her head. "I talked to Madame Maxime on the way down...she's agreed to let Luna come and sleep in the carriage for a few nights…"

"I was thinking the same thing," Hermione admitted; "I would have suggested it but I knew Luna would hate sleeping without you."

"And I would hate sleeping without her," Fleur remarked smiling; "But we're not going to let off this extra magic if we keep sleeping in the same room every night."

"Did you know that was going to happen last night?" Hermione asked.

"No...but…" Fleur trailed off as they were drowned out by the cheers from the arena.

Hermione hugged her one last time and then stepped back and, muttered quietly, "Ignius Indicium," casting the fireproofing charm they had found over Fleur's clothes. They weren't sure if the it would be one of the charms that didn't work as well on her.

"You're going to be okay…" Hermione assured her.

Fleur nodded and then kissed her forehead when she heard a whistle and heard Bagman calling her name. Hermione watched her leave and went to sit down. She thought to Ginny and Luna; "_Mind if I watch through you?"_

"_Aren't you worried you'll tire yourself out?"_ came Ginny's reply.

"_Not really," _Hermione thought back as, through Ginny's eyes, she watched Fleur enter the arena and, before the dragon had even realised she was there, pointed her wand at it and yelled; "Sythio I gysgu!"

Hermione watched as the Welsh Green swayed on it's feet and then, as if in slow motion, fell to the ground. Fleur sprinted past the dragon, narrowly avoiding being burnt when it snored, grabbed her golden egg and, as she ran for the exit surreptitiously removed the charm she had placed.

Hermione smiled as the crowd roared its approval.

"_Well done, love," _she thought to Fleur and then to Ginny and Luna; "_I love you guys but I'm shutting you guys out now so I can concentrate."_

"_Love you too, babe, be careful,"_ Ginny thought back.

Hermione closed her eyes and tried to control her breathing as she went over all the spells she would be using.

"And last but not least...Miss Hermione Granger!" she heard Bagman shout.

She took a deep breath as she stood and then walked out of the tent and into the arena.

Hermione looked around and got her bearings before pointing her wand at the largest boulder she could find and shouted; "Scutum Petram!"

The crowd "oohed" in appreciation as the boulder transfigured itself into a large shield and Hermione went to hide behind it. She silently cast two more charms on the shield before she attempted to lift it-one spell made it feather-light the other, enhanced it's natural fire resistance.

She picked up her new shield and started to slowly walk towards the Swedish Short Snout. When she was about ten feet away she peeked around the edge of the shield and watched as the dragon took a deep breath and then unleashed it's fire at her.

She ducked back behind the shield and counted off the seconds as the flames roared around her-knowing she had to time the next spell just right.

When the flames stopped she stepped out from behind the shield as the dragon drew a long breath to again shoot it's flames and yelled; "Aguamenti!" -a jet of water issued itself from her wand with such force that she took a step back as she aimed the stream down the dragon's throat and then all over it.

The crowd gasped as the dragon drew in another breath and attempted to breath fire again but, as it opened it's mouth she shouted; "Aquae Duratus!".

The dragon swayed on it's feet a moment before the weight of the ice that was now in it's stomach forced it's knees to buckle and it collapsed.

One last spell she thought as she yelled; "Ad vincula luto!"

The crowd cheered as the mud around the grounded dragon turned to chains that covered the blue grey dragon in chains from the tip of it's tail to it's neck and pulled it tight to the ground. She dropped the shield, sprinted past it, grabbed her golden egg and ran for the exit.

Charlie and his fellow dragon keepers passed her as she exited and was almost knocked over when Ginny came to hug and kiss her.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Luna exclaimed.

"That was excellent, Miss Granger!" cried Minerva as she, Moody and Hagrid rushed over.

"Yeh did it, Hermione!" Hagrid said, grinning from ear to ear.

Hermione shook her head and laughed...the tension that had been building up in her for the last three weeks was finally beginning to ebb.

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to find Charlie looking at her with a small smile on his face.

"Can I have a moment Hermione?" he asked and then led her away from everyone. "What exactly did you do?"

"Why?" she asked him innocently.

"Well...we removed the chains but she's still not moving and she seems to be in a great deal of pain," Charlie explained.

"Shit...I was worried that might happen," she muttered quietly. "Her stomach is full of ice right now...I expect it's quite uncomfortable for her…" she told him as she walked back towards the enclosure. "Get your mates and superheat her belly with an Incendio charm...it'll melt the ice...once she passes the water in her stomach she'll be back to normal in no time…"

"Thanks, Hermione…and really well done," Charlie replied smiling; "I'll write Mum tonight and let her know you and Harry are okay…"

"Thanks," she replied before going back to Ginny.

"Madam Pomfrey wants to look you over before you get your scores," Ginny told her as she took her hand and then led her over to the medical tent.

The school's nurse waved her wand over Hermione, declared her fit and then sent her back out to get her scores. "Come with me?" she asked Ginny quietly.

Ginny nodded and walked back into the enclosure with her.

Now that Hermione wasn't focusing on the dragon she looked up and saw the five judges near the other end of the enclosure-her father just beaming.

"It's marks out of ten from each one," Ginny explained and she looked up to the first judge-Madame Maxime as she raised her wand into the air. A long silver ribbon shot out of the end of it and formed itself into the number ten-the crowd roaring its approval.

Next came Mr Crouch who shot an eight into the air, followed by Bagman who did the same.

Next was her father who, as he looked at her with a smile, put up her second ten.

Last was Karkaroff, looking extremely ill tempered as he shot a six into the air.

"What the...he gave Viktor a ten…" Ginny muttered.

Bagman stood to address the crowd; "The standings for the first task are as follows; in first place with forty-two points-Miss Hermione Granger of Hogwarts!" he announced then waited for the crowd to quieten again before continuing; "In second place with forty-one points-Miss Fleur Delacour of Beauxbatons Academy," there was another round of applause; "And tied for third place with forty points each-Viktor Krum of Durmstrang and Mr Harry Potter of Hogwarts!" the crowd roared again for the tournament's two most famous participants.

Hermione turned to leave but stopped when Charlie called out to her.

"I've never seen a dragon act like that," he said as he jerked his thumb over his shoulder. The Swedish Short Snout, whose belly was still glowing softly red from having been reheated, was walking meekly behind a sole dragon handler who held the chain around it's neck like a leash. "What you did...would it work on any dragon?" he asked.

"I'm not sure...I wasn't even sure it would work," she admitted.

"But why is she acting like that?" he said, shaking his head slightly.

"She was in pain," she said with a small frown; "and you and your friends eased it...she's grateful and pretty much defenseless right now...she can't move very fast and she can't fly away," she smiled at his look of amazement; "she's at something else's mercy for the first time in her life...she's scared…"

"Will she go back to normal?"

"Yeah...give her a few days to dry out and she'll get her fire back but she'll probably be a little less fierce to those who helped her for awhile…" she trailed off as she heard someone call behind her.

"Oh yeah...you've got to go back to the tent before you head back to the castle," he told her as he waved to whoever had called her. He hugged Ginny briefly and then smiled at Hermione; "You're going to have to tell me how you did that some day…"

They watched him walk away a moment and then turned to walk to the champions' tent; "How much of that was true?" Ginny asked quietly.

"All of it actually," Hermione replied laughing. "Just be glad he didn't ask about the shield…"

As they drew closer to the tent they found Luna waiting outside the door talking quietly with Morgan, Sirius and Remus. "You guys waiting for us?" Hermione asked once she was close enough.

"They're waiting on you," said Luna as she hugged Hermione. "You were awesome…"

"Thanks...must be instructions for the next task," she sighed, "All I want is a hot bath…"

Fleur smiled broadly as Hermione approached and put her arm naturally around the younger witch's shoulders. "First place...well done," she said quietly in french.

"Well done, all of you!" said Ludo Bagman, bouncing into the tent and looking as pleased as though he personally had just got past a dragon. "Now, just a quick few words. You've got a nice long break before the second task, which will take place at half past nine on the morning of February the twenty-fourth - but we're giving you something to think about in the meantime! If you look down at those golden eggs you're all holding, you will see that they open…see the hinges there? You need to solve the clue inside the egg - because it will tell you what the second task is, and enable you to prepare for it! All clear? Sure? Well, off you go, then!"

The four champions left the tent to find their loved ones waiting for them.

"You were amazing...all of you…" Sirius said warmly; "And Harry...you fly better than your dad…"

Hermione looked over to Viktor and Morgan, who was whispering in Viktor's ear.

Viktor smiled, blushed, turned to Remus and asked in Bulgarian; "I'll see you tonight?"

Remus blushed and nodded.

Harry looked, utterly confused, from Viktor to Remus.

Luna leaned over and whispered; "That's Stoyan."

Harry shook his head and laughed.

"We need to get back to the village, Harry, but we'll see you in a few weeks, okay?" Sirius said as he hugged Harry.

They walked, as a group, back around the edge of the forest and walked right into Rita Skeeter-a parchment and a new acid green quill hovering beside her.

"Well...well...well.." she started to say but was cut off with a look from Hermione.

"No comment, Miss Skeeter...have a nice day," Ginny said evenly as she walked away.

They walked for a few more minutes before Hermione looked behind her to see if Rita was following them. She couldn't see her but, when she scanned for her, she found that she was somehow hiding somewhere nearby them and seemed to be following them.

"_I can't see her...but she's following us…" _Hermione thought to them.

"I had that sense too," admitted Luna quietly.

Sirius hugged Harry again before he and Stoyan headed towards the gates. The group grew smaller again when Morgan and Viktor headed back towards the Durmstrang ship-hugging each of the girls briefly before walking off. Last they dropped Fleur off at the Beauxbatons carriage.

She hugged Luna and whispered in her ear; "Be up as soon as I can…" and then kissed her on the cheek.

Luna smiled and turned to follow her friends as they had started walking back to the castle without her to give her some privacy. She jogged up behind them and pushed herself between Hermione and Ginny as she linked her arms with theirs.

"So when's the next task?" she asked conversationally.

"February 24th…" Harry replied with a sigh; "Thank god, eh? At least we don't have to worry about it right away…"

"_She's still following us,"_ Ginny thought to Hermione and Luna.

"_I don't think she'll come inside…"_ Luna thought back.

"_I just wish I knew how she's following us right now," _Hermione replied.

"_It's weird though...I assume it's her but I can't tell it's her…" _Luna added.

As they entered the castle Hermione said, maybe a little louder than was necessary; "So we'll drop you off at Ravenclaw tower then we'll see you for dinner Luna?"

Luna smiled and nodded; "_She's stopped," _she thought to them.

"I'm going to take a bath before dinner," Hermione said then finished in thought; "_See you upstairs?"_

Luna nodded and smiled.

"What do you think will be going on the Common Room?" Harry asked.

"Oh...I think we count on Fred and George to be causing all sorts of mayhem…" Hermione said with a sigh. "Honestly Harry...if I could get away with it I think I'd just head to bed right now...I don't remember the last time I've slept through the night…"

"Seriously?" Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded and, as she kissed her temple, thought to her; "_I'll explain upstairs…"_

Ginny frowned and then went to hug Luna briefly when they reached Ravenclaw tower.

As Hermione went to hug her next she noticed that Luna was frowning slightly.

She stepped back and studied Luna's face a moment before she told her quietly; "Just the last few nights…" Hermione felt Luna read her emotions, nodding when she realised Hermione was telling the truth.

"Yeah...Fleur too…" Luna said quietly as she hugged Hermione again; "At least you both have some time to relax before the next task…"

Hermione stepped back and felt Ginny take her hand-looking to her when she felt a jolt of energy from her. "_You are exhausted…"_ Ginny thought to her.

Hermione nodded as they continued their way towards their own common room.

"Harry?" Hermione said and waited for him to look her way; "Do me a favor when we get in there?"

"Okay…" he replied slowly.

"Cause a distraction so we can sneak up to our rooms?" she asked him.

"Any suggestions as to how?" he asked.

"Open your egg?" Ginny suggested.

Harry smiled and nodded.

As they approached the Gryffindor common room, Hermione scanned ahead and found that, not only was there a party going on, but it was a surprise party. She looked over to Ginny who was shaking her head.

"I suppose we should make an appearance," she sighed.

"_Or we could let Harry go ahead of us and sneak in behind him…" _Ginny suggested.

"I like your idea better…" Hermione said aloud as she stopped Harry with a hand on his arm. "We're going to disillusion ourselves and sneak in behind you…"

"I'll still open the egg though...clear a path…" Harry replied.

"Good idea...thanks Harry," Hermione replied as she hugged him.

"You're joking right?" he said laughing; "I've lost track how many times you've saved my ass...and that's just this year!"

Ginny cast the charm over both of them and then followed Harry through the portrait hole.

They let him walk ahead and waited for the cheers from their fellow Gryffindors before they approached the common room. They heard several people ask him where Hermione was until finally he held up his egg and yelled; "Who wants me to open it!?"

The girls watched as everyone went to crowd around him.

Hermione squeezed Ginny's hand and then led her quickly around the edge of the crowd towards the stairs to the dorms. They were just about to enter the stairwell when Harry opened his egg and stopped them dead in their tracks-clutching their hands over their ears they ran up the stairs-an eerie high screeching echoing up behind them.

"What the hell was that?" Ginny asked as she tried to catch her breath when they reached her room.

"Merpeople," Hermione responded as she leaned back against the wall.

"You understood it?" Ginny asked as she leaned into Hermione's arms.

"No...just recognized it," she replied as she waved her hand over both of them to make them visible again. "I suspect I'll have to open this underwater to understand it…" she added before she kissed her. "See you upstairs?"

Ginny nodded.

"We're talking about this sleep thing…" Ginny warned her.

"It's only been since we found out about the dragons...honest," Hermione assured her.

"Still...you should have woke me," Hermione interrupted her with a kiss.

"It was never very long…" she smiled and kissed her forehead; "I am exhausted, love, but it has nothing to do with a lack of sleep...though, granted, I was awake most of the night last night…and I didn't see the point of us both missing sleep…"

"I guess," Ginny relented; "But still…"

Hermione kissed her; "Love...if I woke you we'd be up talking for a lot longer than I'm usually awake…" she gently pushed Ginny up against the other wall; "Or we'd be doing something else…" she whispered before kissing her deeply.

Ginny gently pushed her away; "Someone's coming…"

Hermione nodded, kissed her briefly, then ran up the stairs.

Ginny shook her head as she entered her room.

"Such a brat…" she thought as she walked over to the mirror.

As she stared at her reflection the tears she'd been holding back all day finally leaked from her eyes.

She went and sat heavily on the edge of her bed-sighing as she put her face in her hands.

For the last twenty-four days she and Luna had been in a constant state of fear...they had even realised that it was likely their nightmares that had woken their girlfriends on many of the occasions they had been awakened. Ginny smiled...Luna had told her that she had received permission to sleep with Fleur in the Beauxbatons carriage for at least the next few nights-it meant she had Hermione would have their quarters to themselves.

She wiped her tears from her face and laid back onto her bed-sitting up when she'd reached her quarters. She smiled as she looked over to the fire and her girlfriend who was laughing merrily along with Fleur and Luna.

"What's up?" Ginny asked as she sat down next to Hermione.

"Know what I said about the egg?" Hermione asked, continuing when Ginny nodded. "I figured it out because Fleur already had...she dropped it in her bath…"

Luna handed Ginny a piece of parchment, a small frown on her face as Ginny read it aloud;

"Come seek us where our voices sound,

We cannot sing above the ground,

And while you're searching, ponder this:

We've taken what you'll sorely miss,

An hour long you'll have to look,

And to recover what we took,

But past an hour- the prospect's black,

Too late, it's gone, it won't come back"

"Shit..." Hermione sighed as she slumped against the back of the couch.

"Yes...I quite agree...merde…" Fleur added.

"We're going to the bottom of the lake...Luna and I, I mean…" Ginny said.

"Most likely," Hermione shook her head, "Damn it...I'm so sorry you guys are getting dragged into this," she said as she pulled Ginny to her and looked to Fleur who was doing the same with Luna.

"You won't be in any danger…" Fleur soothed.

"I know…but Ginny and I will likely be separated from you the night before," said Luna.

"True...but after today that might be a good thing…"

"I'm sorry?" Ginny asked surprised.

"Gin...I wasn't supposed to hurt the dragon...I overdid it even though I was trying really hard not to…" Hermione smiled as Ginny curled back up in her arms. "And ten days before the second task is Valentine's day and eight days before is Luna's birthday...I'm not saying I don't want to spend even one night away from you but…"

"You're just trying to find a silver lining to us being apart for a night?" Luna asked.

"That and if we power-share a couple of days before we'll be more than fine," Hermione replied as she looked at the time, "Guess I'll take that bath after dinner…"

"You realise they're going recognize us-the Merpeople I mean?" asked Fleur as she went to stand.

"Yes...most likely," sighed Luna; "Just sucks we'll all be down there…"

"Well...we did want to be more involved," Ginny joked.

"Never heard the expression 'be careful what you wish for'?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know," Ginny replied slowly; "Wished for you and I've never been happier…"


	48. Chapter 48-Perfect Moments

As Hermione and Ginny climbed the many stairs back to Gryffindor tower Hermione started to realise just how truly tired she was. She could still feel the aftereffects of having so much magical energy running through her body and she was mentally and emotionally spent as well. She'd spent so much of the last three weeks focusing on the task ahead that, now that it was over, all she wanted was to curl up in Ginny's arms and forget about everything else for awhile.

"They're going to try to surprise you…" Ginny said quietly, breaking into Hermione's thoughts.

"I know," she sighed as she led Ginny down a side corridor and the closest door to their quarters. "It's not like we've never gone back to our dorms for a night…" she explained.

Ginny pulled her to a stop just before using the door.

"What's going on with you?" she asked as she searched her eyes.

"I'm just…" Hermione shook her head; "I'm tired, love, as in… all over tired," she paused to kiss Ginny. "And I know this night is far from over yet, when all I really want to do is just curl up in your arms, shut my brain off for awhile and enjoy the present for a change."

Ginny pointed up; "Is he there yet?"

Hermione scanned for her father and found that he was indeed already waiting for them in their quarters. "He is…" she shook her head.

"You think he's going to be angry with how you handled the first task?"

"No...I highly doubt anyone realised exactly what happened out there," Hermione replied as she reached for the doorknob.

"What do you mean?"

"You two...you and Luna...you helped me…" Hermione replied smiling; "I'm not sure you meant to...but you did…" she kissed Ginny briefly; "But I'll explain upstairs."

Ginny nodded then followed Hermione through the door.

Once they'd arrived Hermione went to her father immediately and gave him a hug.

"Well done, my dear…" Albus said proudly. "For the record you both should have received full marks…"

"Yeah...what was up with that? I heard Bagman gave Harry a ten?" Hermione asked as she went to collapse on the couch, Ginny coming to curl up beside her.

"I'd like to think he's just fond of Harry and the way he handled his dragon…" Albus replied as he went to resume his seat. He waved his hand and a bottle of mead on the table poured two more glasses and then floated over to Hermione and Ginny. "Fleur was just telling me the Madame Maxime has invited you both for dinner on Sunday…" he said conversationally as he smiled at Fleur.

"She mentioned it on the way down to the task but she didn't mention when…" Hermione replied.

Albus studied his daughter a moment before asking; "So...care to tell me exactly what happened out there?"

"That wasn't the plan," Hermione sighed; "I'd meant to use the shield to sneak by it-even if it did use it's fire against me," she shook her head; "I couldn't risk anyone seeing what really happened…the dragon's fire-it never touched the shield, it went around me…" she kissed Ginny's temple and looked over to Luna; "These two...the sent me a power boost and because I suddenly didn't have to use as much of my own energy I overdid the water charm…" she paused when she noticed Fleur laughing quietly. "What?"

"They helped me too," Fleur replied smiling; "When the dragon snored...I felt this sudden burst of speed…"

"I noticed you woke it as you left," Albus commented.

Fleur nodded, "I was afraid they wouldn't be able to lift the charm otherwise…"

"Considering they didn't realise that such a charm existed...you're probably right," he admitted then looked back to Hermione; "Please, continue…"

"I knew that I'd forced it to drink too much water…"

"That's why you soaked the rest of it?" Luna asked.

Hermione nodded; "I had a little trouble shutting it off but I needed the mud anyways…" she trailed off, shaking her head; "I never meant to hurt her...but I had no choice...if I'd of let her try to breath fire after drinking so much water I probably would've been boiled by the steam...I only put the chains on her so she wouldn't hurt itself," she sighed, "I'd of reheated her myself but I was afraid I'd end up cooking her by accident," she looked over to Fleur, "I noticed you helped your dragon not land her eggs...nicely done...you should have scored higher than me…"

"I was faster but your magic was more impressive…" Fleur countered.

"No...what was impressive is that Hermione only appeared to have used a few different spells...how many were there?" Albus asked.

"Three on the shield, one on myself;" she counted out, "The water and freezing is another two and one for the chains...so, eight?"

"Where did you find the spells?"

Hermione smiled and summoned the Sisters spellbook.

"I found it in Minerva's library this summer...I thought it was just a really old spellbook but," she paused as she went to sit next to him, "since Fleur joined us...the four handprints appeared and there was a letter inside from Elise...it implied that us returning was planned…"

"Why have I never seen this book?" he asked thoughtfully.

"Because it would only appear to one of the Sisters…" Fleur replied.

"But then, how did it come to be there?" he asked.

"It was always there...waiting to be found by us," Hermione replied as she opened the book to the spells she had used; "Where did Minerva find the Amice rings?"

"The night she told you about Radha she visited the cottage...she said she was thinking about the three of you and a box with the rings and the book we gave you appeared…" he looked at her stunned. "They were always there…"

"I believe they were," Fleur replied. "That valley was a sanctuary for them and Elise and Fleur were both laid to rest there...when Minerva was thinking about them the charms around the rings sensed someone who wanted to help them...the book she found was likely already in the library and appeared with the rings so she know what they were...and," Fleur smiled; "Whether she knows it or not...it was likely the Sister's influence that prompted her to invite you all there for the summer…"

"Elise's letter...in the spellbook...any idea what plans she was talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Elise lived on after Fabiana and Fania's deaths...in her isolation she began to have visions of the future-visions she never fully understood because they were of hundred of years in the future...they were visions of you three facing a great evil…" Fleur paused and looked to Albus; "May I ask what your motivation was in attempting to have a child?"

"Voldemort, or Tom as we've taken to referring to him, was gaining strength...I feared I would not live long enough to see him defeated...I desired an heir to carry on in my place should I fail…"

"And how long was it before Hermione was conceived?"

"A little over three years…" he replied.

"So...around the time I was born," Fleur smiled before continuing; "My name wasn't always Fleur...my mother changed it around the time Hermione was born...something changed-my mother sensed it and changed my name…" she pulled Luna close; "And then...when Luna was born...she gave me Fania's journals...I grew up reading them but until I met the three of you I really didn't believe I was the Fleur of the stories…

"Elise knew that they would return...and I believe they have, many times, and have spent the intervening centuries gaining knowledge...but she knew they would not be reunited until they were needed…" Fleur smiled and looked to Albus; "You may not have planned this...but you are the reason we're back…"

"And we are stronger than they were...aren't we?" Ginny asked.

"We are...and I think it because of the order in which we have bonded…" said Fleur.

"Because Hermione is, pretty much, my first everything...my first love, my first kiss…" Ginny said quietly.

"Exactly...originally Elise and Fabiana had been together for about five years before they met Fania and Fabiana was in love with Elise until she met her soulmate in Fleur many years later…" Fleur explained.

"But that didn't happen with us and because of it we're stronger?" Luna asked.

"Yes...because you and Ginny didn't bond more before you met Hermione and I….our bond is stronger and so is there's…" replied Fleur.

"The Prophecy…" Albus said quietly, "You are stronger than they were…"

"So what exactly happened last night...I know we've all said, at some point today, that we've completed the circle but...what does that mean exactly?" asked Ginny.

"This summer...after the lake I was able to channel both of your gifts when we found Morrigan and the pups...but it stopped after a while…" Hermione shook her head, summoned her bag and took out the drawing she had done during class and handed it to her father. "Before today I could barely draw a stick figure…"

"So you knew what the dragon was feeling because...you felt it?" asked Luna.

"I hadn't really thought about it but, yeah, I guess so…" Hermione replied then looked to Fleur; "It's because of you...between both of you being stronger because you've found your soulmate and then adding your magic, your Veela magic, to our circle…"

"But will it wear off...like it did last time?" asked Ginny.

"I don't feel as overcharged as I did this morning...Fleur and I were both still vibrating before we started the task…"

"Is that why you suggested sleeping apart from them for a few nights?" asked Luna as she looked up to Fleur.

"Yes...I think as long as the four of us share a room our extra stores of magic won't dissipate…" replied Fleur.

"We should also get back to our Animagus training...it's difficult magic and should help siphon off…" Hermione had begun to when she noticed that Fleur was laughing again; "What?" she asked.

"You didn't tell me you were learning to be Animagi...I could've helped," Fleur explained.

"I figured you already knew...weren't the Sisters...wait a sec...you can do it already?" Luna asked.

Fleur smiled and stood-seconds later, with a small pop, a huge pure white swan appeared.

Before any of them could really marvel at the transformation Fleur had resumed her human form and was on her hands and knees shaking, sweating and throwing up violently.

All three girls rushed to her side and knelt beside her.

"Has that ever happened before?" Luna asked, her voice filled with concern.

Fleur shook her head and allowed them to help her stand...she had begun to feel better the moment Ginny had touched her but she was still feeling weak.

"When did you first complete the steps?" Albus asked quietly as he handed her a glass of water and then vanished the sick off the floor.

"Steps?" Fleur asked weakly.

"You're not an Animagus," Hermione said quietly, continuing when she saw the look of confusion on their faces; "When we saw the Veela transform this summer I had assumed they had used magic to conceal their true form, but Veela...they're a type of shapeshifter, aren't they?"

"They are...but they can only transform into one thing…" Fleur replied.

"What just happened? What did it feel like just before you transformed back?" Hermione asked.

"It just felt...I don't know...wrong...almost like my body was rejecting it's swan form…" Fleur replied.

"What is your patronus?" Luna asked.

"I do not know...I have never been able to perform a corporeal Patronus...why do you ask?"

"Because often when someone falls in love their Patronus will change to mirror that of their partner...we're wolves…" Ginny stated.

"And now that your soul has reunited with Luna's…" continued Hermione.

"You're likely a wolf now too," concluded Luna.

"Yes...but Animagi can only become one animal…" Albus reminded them.

"But I don't think Fleur is a true Animagus...she's a shapeshifter…"

"You think I'll be able to shift into many different animals?" Fleur asked.

"No...I think it's like us and our patronuses...separately we are wolves but when we cast a Patronus together we form a Unicorn...I think the same will be true with you, in a way...when you're with us you'll be a wolf and when we're separated you'll be a swan…eventually you may be able to be either…" Hermione theorized.

"So the Sisters...they weren't Animagi?" Luna asked.

"No…"

"We might be stronger than they were because they of the order in which we have bonded but we're smarter just because so much has changed since they were alive...even the steps to become an Animagus are relatively new…" Ginny said thoughtfully.

"I don't think they ever fully understood their gifts or they way they work together…" Fleur looked to Albus; "The amount these three have accomplished without any real guidance...it's quite remarkable…"

"But...if you're right...it's not that remarkable," commented Ginny. "I mean...if we've come back time after time…"

"Everything we know, we know because they've been gathering the knowledge over the centuries," continued Luna.

"And, because of the time we live in now and the people we have helping helping us, we're able to

learn all that much quicker...so really...not all that remarkable really…" finished Hermione.

"But it is," corrected Fleur; "not only have you learned to use and control your abilities...the way the three of you think together and figure things out…"

"So they couldn't use each other's gifts?" Ginny asked.

"No...I believe they did but they didn't really understand it and so never realised their full potential," Fleur clarified.

Hermione pulled Ginny close, "You could tell Rita was following us...you're using our gifts as well…"

Ginny smiled and blushed slightly.

"I've been able to do it for awhile now...I've been practising…" Ginny looked over to Fleur; "Will you guys be able to heal people as well?"

"I don't think so," Hermione replied, "When I'm channeling your abilities I can feel when someone is in pain and maybe even tell what is wrong with them but you're the only one who can heal…"

"Yours is a physical ability whereas Luna and Hermione's gifts are more of a mental ability...I think, eventually, you'll be the strongest of all us…" Fleur clarified.

Hermione looked to her father.

"We ran into Rita after the task...none of us were actively trying to read her but she followed us all the way to the castle...we couldn't see her though…"

"She felt different though," said Luna thoughtfully, "I could tell it was her but…"

"Maybe she's an Animagus…" said Ginny.

"Is there anyway we can keep her out of the grounds?" Hermione asked.

"I'll see what I can do," replied Albus as he stood; "Now...it's getting late and you all have class in the morning."

"Why the hell did they schedule the task in the middle of the week?" Hermione said as she went to hug her father, "I mean it's not like I was able to concentrate this morning or tomorrow...waste of two days…" she stepped back and looked up into his bright blue eyes; "How long has Rue been my elf?"

"Since the day you were born," he smiled; "She took the picture you found in your vault..."

"And...has she been with me all this time?"

"She has..." he replied slowly.

"Would you guys excuse us? I need a moment alone with my father..." she said evenly and then thought to them; _"I'll let you in on the conversation but I think it'll go better without you guys here," _the three of them smiled and nodded.

"Luna and I will see you in the morning..."

"I think you might as well stay here tonight Fleur...whatever happened with your swan...I don't know about you but I'm feeling pretty drained right now..." said Hermione as she went to hug them.

"You have a point..." Fleur replied smiling as she looked to Luna, "I will walk you to your common room and then meet you back here?"

Luna smiled and nodded as she took Fleur's hand and followed her out the door.

Ginny walked over to Hermione and searched her eyes a moment.

"You okay?" she asked.

"I will be..." Hermione replied before kissing her briefly; "I'll let you know when it's safe to come back."

She watched as Ginny left and the resumed her spot on the couch. She picked up her glass of mead, took a sip and then studied her father over the top of it.

"Rue had the other coin...that's how you knew whenever I was in trouble," it wasn't a question, it was statement, and her father knew her well enough to hear the underlying anger in her voice. He nodded slowly and she was pleased to see that he looked worried. "Is she still spying on me and reporting back to you?" she asked evenly despite the fact that the hand that held her mead was shaking slightly.

"Yes," he replied meekly.

"So, then you know, for a fact, that I didn't enter this stupid tournament and yet you let me compete anyways?" she was having a harder and harder time controlling her anger.

"I could not let on that you are anything more than a student...and how would I explain that you have a elf house when you are, to the public at large at any rate, Muggleborn?" he asked quietly.

"I know you've only ever done what you thought was in my best interest...I get that, I really do...but you need to trust that if it's something I want you to know...I will tell you," she said quietly.

"And if you're in trouble?"

"That's not an excuse...it needs to stop," she said evenly.

"I'm sorry, my dear, but I will continue to do whatever I can to keep you safe..."

"NO!" she yelled as she stood and threw her empty glass of mead into the fireplace. "When will you finally get it? All these years you've been trying to protect me and what good has it done? My first year here I helped Harry to delay Tom's return and then I had to do it again the very next year...he meant to kill me and he damn near did...he almost killed Ginny...when will you finally understand that, despite your best efforts to protect me...you can't?"

Hermione finally turned to face her father and was shocked to see the tears slowly falling down his face.

"That is my greatest fear," he said sadly; "That despite my best efforts..."

"Don't you think that's my fear too?" she said quietly as she went to sit across from him again. "I love Ginny...so damn much it hurts...and I'm scared as hell that, despite whatever I do, despite these gifts and knowledge we've inherited...that I will fail..." she trailed off as she felt her anger abate and she fought back tears. "Sometimes I think love isn't a big enough word for what I feel for Ginny...or Fleur, or Luna...we protect each other...it's what we do, what we've always done, apparently...and all I want, all I really want, is for all this to be over so I can finally start my life with Ginny..."

She stared into the fire as she asked; "Did you suspect, as I did, that somehow Harry and I were going to be entered into the tournament?"

She looked back to him when he didn't reply.

Albus studied her a moment longer before he answered.

"I feared it...yes..." he admitted quietly.

"Then why the hell didn't you have someone watching the Goblet?"

"I did...it flared in the middle of the night but no one was seen around it...I had assumed it was a student who didn't want to be seen entering in case their name wasn't chosen..." he replied sadly.

"You know what happens when you assume?" she asked, continuing before he had a chance to reply; "It makes an ass out of you and me..."

"Indeed..." he replied with a light laugh.

"Will you stop having Rue tail me?" she asked evenly.

"She is your elf, Hermione, all you need do is ask her to stop..."

"Rue?" she called, smiling when the little one appeared, sadness etched across her face. "I take it you were listening?" she asked.

Rue nodded and began to look worried.

"I'm not angry with you, little one, you were only doing as you were asked and I appreciate the fact that you've probably helped me out of some scary situations over the years..." she smiled when she noticed Rue relax marginally. "But, from now on, if you're around I want to see you and you need to stop reporting to my father...is that understood?" Rue looked to Albus before looking back to Hermione and nodding. "If I'm in danger...or if Ginny, Luna or Fleur are...you have my permission to go to him and let him know..."

Rue smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Rue," she said kindly.

"Can I get you anything before I go? Perhaps more mead?"

"No, little one, I think I've had enough for one night...perhaps some hot chocolate?"

Rue nodded and snapped her fingers-the hot chocolate appearing as she disappeared.

"I'm sorry for yelling...but I'm not sorry for what I said," she informed her father.

"You have every right to be angry..."

"I'm not angry so much as I am frustrated and scared," she admitted with a sigh. "I'm getting tired of waiting to have a normal life..."

As her father studied her she let Ginny, Luna and Fleur know it was safe to return.

"But I also know the only way that is going to happen is if we finally defeat Tom-that'll we'll never be safe until he's dead and gone for good..." she paused as she heard Ginny and Luna stirring in their beds and Fleur walked through the door. "What scares me most though...is that even when we do finally get rid of him...that, because of who we are and what we can do...that we'll never truly be safe..."

"It is my hope...that when you are as instrumental in Tom's defeat as I suspect you will be...that you will be celebrated for what you can do and not feared because of it..." Albus said with a small smile.

"Great," she replied sarcastically, "So much for a normal life..."

"What's so great about normal, anyways?" Luna joked.

"I'd settle for uncomplicated," Fleur admitted.

Hermione stood when her father did and went to give him a hug.

She stepped back and looked up into his eyes. "We already know what the second task is…"

"That was quick," he replied laughing.

"Would we be correct in assuming Luna and Ginny will be waiting for us at the bottom of the lake?" she asked him evenly, smiling when he nodded. "And you'll be taking them the night before?" she asked, and he nodded again; "So we'll need to power share a day early…"

"Of course...we already had that planned," he replied shaking his head as he hugged her again; "You amaze me...all of you…"

"We haven't figured out how we're going to the task yet...we've decided to wait till after Christmas to plan...take a break, you know?" said Hermione.

"You've certainly earned it," he replied smiling; "Minerva and I will be meeting you for dinner one night at the Inn...I hear you have some stories to share with us about the Sisters?"

Fleur smiled.

"I do...and I think it best if I wait to share them until they," she said as she looked at the three younger girls, "have time to absorb the information without having to worry about their studies."

"Because these three have to worry about their studies," he joked, "But I understand your reasoning...I should go, it's late."

Ginny went to take Hermione into her arms as they watched her father leave.

"Remind me not to piss you off," Ginny joked.

"He's had that coming for awhile..." Hermione replied before kissing her. "I think though, I mostly needed to blow off some steam...I'm just so damned frustrated by all this...hiding who we are, what we can do and how much we know about what is really going on..." she sighed and put her head on top of Ginny's. "I'm going to take a bath before bed...join me?"

Ginny nodded then said; "Go ahead and get in I'll be in as soon as I can..."

"You can actually take a bath together?" Fleur asked, clearly surprised.

"Lots of bubbles and I have to keep my eyes closed until she gets in but, yes, as long as all we're doing is taking a bath," Hermione explained.

"It's all about intent..." Ginny added.

"I'll have to remember that," Fleur said mischievously.

Hermione walked over to where Fleur and Luna had cuddled up on the couch.

"You feeling better?" she asked Fleur.

"I started feeling better the minute Ginny touched me but now? I just feel tired...it's been a very long day..." Fleur replied.

Hermione kissed them both briefly, grabbed her pajamas, kissed Ginny and then headed for the bathroom.

She turned on the tap before undressing and then slipped beneath the bubbles the minute the tub had filled. She closed her eyes and let herself sink beneath the surface of the water as she attempted to let the lingering anger and stress leave her body.

As her head broke the surface she heard Ginny as she got in the tub as well-opening her eyes again when her Promise ring finally let her.

"Are you mad at us for helping you today?" Ginny asked carefully.

"Did you even know you were doing it?" Hermione countered.

"No..."

"I'm not angry, love, nor would I ever be...it just scared me to have so much energy running through me...it was so hard to control," she sighed, shook her head and then placed her face in her hands. "I really hate that you guys are getting dragged into this..."

"I know, love, but there's nothing you can do about it..."

"Still..." she sighed as Ginny moved behind her to wash her hair, "I'm already not looking forward to spending a night away from you...I've gotten so used to falling asleep in your arms, I don't know how I'm going to manage the night alone..."

"I know," Ginny said softly before kissing the back of Hermione's neck.

"At least you'll be with Luna..."

"And you'll have Fleur..." Ginny commented.

"You'd be okay with that?" Hermione asked as she turned to look into Ginny's eyes. "Me spending the night with Fleur?"

"You're okay with me spending the night with Luna...I really don't see a difference."

"No jealousy what-so-ever?" Hermione asked.

"Should I be?"

"No...you know I'd never cheat on you," Hermione smiled as she turned her back to Ginny again so she could rinse out her hair. "If your lips were the only ones I ever kissed and if I only ever fell asleep in your arms I'd be more than happy with that."

Ginny turned Hermione around so she could look in Hermione's eyes.

"You really mean that...don't you?"

"I really do, Gin...it's not that I haven't enjoyed touching and kissing Luna...but you're all that I need, love, all that I want..."

Ginny smiled and kissed Hermione's forehead.

"A year ago I never thought I'd be hearing you say these things...at least not yet...in so many ways my life is all I ever wanted it to be..."

"Same here, but I wish...I wish we were just a couple of normal girls in love...just be able to enjoy this time in our lives instead of living in constant fear of what's coming..." she sighed heavily. "What I wouldn't give to be just another oblivious Hogwarts' student," she took Ginny's hand and felt the familiar sensation as their their magic merged and flowed through them. "But that's why we have to fight...that's why we have to win...it's the only way we'll ever have anything resembling a normal life..."

"It's weird, isn't it? Knowing we were together hundreds of years ago...that everything that has happened between us has happened before?" Ginny asked thoughtfully.

"I think maybe that's part of the reason neither Fleur or I could wait...our souls have been separated for so long I couldn't not be with you once I knew how I felt. If Fleur is right and our souls have lived many lifetimes apart...it's really no wonder we couldn't fight it..."

"I wonder if the incarnations before us were always sad...always felt incomplete...because they didn't find each other...or if they even knew who they used to be..." pondered Ginny.

"If they did I suspect they never figured out why..."

"You think Fleur is right...about dear-old-dad unintentionally causing this to happen?"

"I suspect there was a higher power that compelled him to have a child...that if he hadn't, none of this would be possible..." Hermione sighed. "Elise knew we would return one day and it would be because we were needed...they may have even taken steps to make sure that it would...we may never know..."

"Do you think you got the idea to start the journals because you'd done it before?"

"Maybe...it's one of the things that bothers me the most about all this...always wondering if they're my ideas or if I knew how to do it because I'd done it before..." Hermione admitted.

"Maybe it's best not to question it too much?" Ginny asked.

"I suppose you're right...there's no point stressing over something I can't control," she sighed. "I guess it all goes back to what we said this summer...prepare for the future and try to make the present the best we can...I'm so very tired of waiting though...knowing what we're going to have do someday but trying to act like everything is normal...like there isn't some evil bastard out there biding his time, waiting to return and because of him we have to wait to have a normal life."

"You really think we'll ever have a normal life given who we are and what we can do?"

"We might have to fight a little harder to see that it happens but that is one fight I'm more than happy to take on..." she smiled at Ginny. "One day, when this all over, I want to travel...see the world...go somewhere where no one knows us so we can just be ourselves...we've earned it..."

"I don't know if I'd want to leave my family," admitted Ginny.

"It wouldn't be forever, Gin...just long enough for people to be able to accept us as normal human beings who can maybe do extraordinary things...I don't want end up like Harry...loved or hated based on something we've done...I want a chance to just be who we are..."

"Is that why you've been avoiding people so much this year?"

"It's...tiring...pretending all the time to be someone I'm not anymore...we're not like the rest of them Gin and maybe we never will be...but being around them, all these kids whose biggest worry is who they're going to go to the Yule Ball with, it just reinforces how complicated our lives really are...I envy the simplicity of their lives..."

"There is one thing about our lives that is fairly simple...I love you and I'm going to spend the rest of my life making sure you know that..."

"Sometimes, love, the way I feel about you is the only thing that makes sense to me and really, in the end, it's all that really matters...it's the only thing that keeps me going...knowing that to have the life I want to have with you I have to fight for it...it makes the fight worthwhile..." she sighed again. "I resent it Gin...having no choice in the matter...having to fight for a normal life..."

"But we could chose to ignore it..."

"No, love, we can't...Tom made sure of that when his diary came into your possession...I think, even though Lucius Malfoy may have believed it was idea to plant it on you in hopes of discrediting your father, but I think whatever was in that diary recognized your potential, your magic, and it chose you...Tom may never have realised that he wouldn't have been able to do the things he did if you didn't have the strength to do it..." she smiled as she reached out to stroke her cheek. "I really believe you'll end up being the strongest of all of us...in a lot of ways you already are..."

"He feared you...he feared our connection...it's you that makes me strong..."

"No love...we make each other stronger...you gave me something to live for, to fight for...whenever I feel myself waiver I think of you..." she smiled, "If Tom feared me it was only because he was afraid of our love and that, had it been given a chance, that it could overcome the grip he had on you...he knew, if your life became as good as the dreams he gave you he'd lose his control over you...it'll end up being his undoing...he created us, his own worst enemy, and someday I'm going to make damn sure he knows that..."

Ginny studied her girlfriend's eyes and then said; "I know our lives are far from perfect, love, but if we can string enough perfect moments together...like this one...it somehow makes it all worth while…"

**A/N hey folks, sorry for the wait on this one but unfortunately I've returned to the world of the gainfully employed...part of this chapter was penned by flashlight while I froze my butt off on Monday night but last night I was nice and toasty and brought my laptop...I might manage to get another one done tonight but I make no promises...**


	49. Chapter 49-A Very Merry Christmas

**A/N: I decided to repost this chapter as I realised we haven't have and Fleur and Luna goodness in a while. But then I realised it would make far more sense for it to be in this chapter than the next. There are a few subtle changes in the Ginny and Hermione scene and then it's all new till the end of the chapter. The next chapter will be the Yule Ball and is almost complete and should be up by Thursday...sorry for the wait folks but I went back to work last week and the graveyard shift is kicking my butt. I also wanted to get the Yule Ball just right...enjoy.**

The last month had passed quickly for them and it was Christmas morning before they knew it. As it was their first Christmas together as a couple, Fleur and Luna had spent the night in the Beauxbatons carriage. They had been doing that a lot since the first task as they were finding that, although it wasn't too bad during the week with all the magic they were expending in class with their coreless wands and then their Animagus training every night, on the weekends the magic in their quarters was almost hadn't gotten stronger since the first task and the sharing of each others abilities only happened when they were together, but they all could feel the extra magic coursing through them. It seemed that Ginny and Luna hadn't felt the effects at the time because they were focusing so hard on their girlfriends and had given them their extra.

When Ginny woke she found herself curled up behind Hermione her arms around her. She found it hard to believe sometimes that this really was her life now. A year ago she had woken Christmas morning in Luna's arms and tears on her cheeks as she had woken up missing Hermione. She had often found herself finding it hard to believe that Hermione really did love her as much as she loved her-that she desired her as much she did. Even with the weight of the wizarding world on their shoulders they had found that just having someone to help carry their collective baggage seemed to lighten its weight.

Ginny moved back a little and gently rolled Hermione so she lay on her back. She studied her face as Hermione slept on, finding that she looked so beautiful and innocent when she was asleep. As much as it frustrated Ginny, knowing how much the woman she loved was still trying to protect her, she couldn't help but feel safe in the knowledge that, come what may, they would always be there for each other.

She gently lowered the blanket that covered Hermione so she could better look at her...the thoughts of the ways she'd like to touch her making her blush. Even though, with the help of their Promise Rings, they felt somewhat satisfied with the ways they were able to be together it did nothing to dull the erotic dreams she'd been having on almost a nightly basis.

Ginny studied Hermione a moment longer before leaning down to start kissing her neck, slowly moving up to that spot just under Hermione's ear that always seemed to make her melt. She slipped a hand beneath Hermione's night shirt and ran it across the soft skin of her belly as she slowly worked her way to girlfriend's lips. She kissed her softly, first taking her lower lip into her mouth and then top before gently licking Hermione's lips with her tongue. She felt Hermione's hand move up the back of her shirt as she was drawn deeper into the kiss by her slowly waking girlfriend.

She tried to touch Hermione's breast under the shirt, sighing in clear frustration was she found her hand instead coming to rest over her heart. She took her hand from beneath her shirt and then cupped her breast and began playing with the rapidly hardening nipple beneath the silk of Hermione's night shirt. She moaned softly and arched her back into the touch as she tried to pull Ginny even closer to her.

Ginny finally broke the kiss to whisper into Hermione's ear, "God you're beautiful when you're turned on," she whispered.

"So, what? I'm hideous when I'm not?" she teased, earning a rather sharp pinch of the nipple Ginny was currently playing with.

"You're beautiful all the time, love, but it's a real turn on, how you respond to my touch..." she replied before kissing her again.

Hermione rolled Ginny onto her back so she could look into the lust filled eyes of the young woman she loved.

"I've been thinking," Hermione started slowly as she brought a hand up to gently caress her cheek; "While we're at Sirius'...maybe we could try a Dreamwalk?"

"Really?" Ginny asked surprised.

"Yes, really," Hermione replied with a wide grin.

"But what changed your mind?"

"I don't know that I have...I still worry that it might make things more, um, frustrating in the present but it was the the talk with my Dad that made me realise that maybe a Dreamwalk is exactly the kind of escape we need right now...aside from the parts that have you, Luna and Fleur in it...Gin? If I could, I'd kidnap you all and run away from all this..."

"Let's do it...let's, the four of us, run away..."

"Love? Please don't be mad at me for not telling you this sooner...but I physically can't run away right now..."

"Because we're under seventeen and still have the trace?"

"Well, there's that, but with the amount of silent wandless magic we can do they'd have a hard time proving we'd done magic outside of school even if they caught us," she leaned forward to kiss Ginny."I'm talking about the tournament...you know how the Goblet represents a magical binding contract?" Ginny nodded. "Well I found out what would happen if we did try to run away..."

"Out of curiosity or because you really were considering running away with me?"

"Both," she replied with a small laugh. "If a champion tries to run away they are forcibly, magically, returned to the tournament..."

"That doesn't sound so bad," Ginny commented.

"As long as you don't get too far, I suppose," Hermione conceded; "But the Goblet's magic doesn't take distance into account...for example, say we did run and we made it as far as the States...no one can safely apparate that far...if the person actually survives the forced apparition they are forced to finish the tournament and, if they don't win it, their wand is confiscated and their magic bound so they can never perform magic again...given what's coming and that we're already targets-not really an option."

"I still don't understand why the talk with dear-old-dad changed your mind."

"Gin...I don't know if our lives will ever be what other people consider normal...but I'm so tired love, of pretending day in and day out that I'm just like everyone else...that we don't have the weight of the world on our shoulders...Gin, honestly, if it weren't for you..."

Ginny sat up slightly and pushed Hermione onto her back as she searched her eyes to try and understand where this particular line of thought was coming from.

"Love? What is it? What's wrong?" she asked, her voice laden with concern.

"Nothing's wrong, per se..." Hermione replied with a sigh; "It's just getting harder and harder to stay in the present when all I find myself doing lately is fantasizing about the future and being with you without limits on our time or what we can do together...I know we have to wait...our little power sharing adventure made that blatantly obvious...but...I don't want to wait anymore, love, even all we can do is be together in a dream...right now, I'll take it..."

"Then why wait? Let's do it tonight..."

"I'd love that, I really would babe but...I think it would be safer to wait till at least until tomorrow night..."

"Aside from what we talked about before what exactly is it that has you worried?"

"I'm worried if we make love, even if it's just in a dream state, that we're going to get stronger and frankly, after what happened at the the task...I'm a little scared..."

"But we'd be asleep...we wouldn't even be touching each other aside from holding hands..."

"Haven't you learned yet...the normal rules don't seem to apply to us?"

"It really hasn't worn off, has it? The extra power?"

"No...ever since that night I've felt so much energy running through me...it really does frighten me a little...Gin, I could have accidently killed that poor dragon...I think I actually came pretty close..."

"I thought that was because we inadvertently helped you..."

"You did...but it wasn't just that I was channeling your energy...you guys knew about the fireproof charm and you strengthened it all the way from the stands...the same way you did for Fleur...I don't think she so much had a burst of speed than the fireproof charm pushing her out of the way of the flame...my point is love, I barely controlled my own magic and if we weren't doing most everything with our coreless wands these days I think we could actually be dangerous..."

"Why does it sound like you're trying to talk us out of the Dreamwalk?"

"I'm not..." Hermione replied as she turned on her side to look at Ginny; "I just want you to know what could happen..."

"So if you're so worried why do you want to do it?"

"I want you, Gin, plain and simple...I want to be active partner in your dream so I can do the things I want to do to you..." Hermione smiled at the confusion on her girlfriend's face. "Something changed when we power-shared...my connection to you has grown stronger...I've been sharing your dreams ever since and love? I'm frankly shocked at some of the things we get up to in your dreams...you have quite the, um, imagination..."

"Prove it...what was I dreaming this morning?"

"A secluded spot in the library sound familiar?"

Ginny blushed deeply confirming Hermione's suspicion that she had indeed been pulled into Ginny's dreams.

"But how is that possible?"

"The same reason we all had the dream about the lake...one of us, likely you, was dreaming and then projected to the rest of us...or just to me, because our connection has gotten stronger and then I shared it with Luna and Fleur," she smiled mischievously and leaned in to kiss her; "I've been seeing your dreams because you've wanted me too…" she whispered before kissing her way down Ginny's neck.

"Hermione? Love?" Ginny said quietly as she pulled Hermione back up to look in her eyes. "If you're not sure about this, the Dreamwalk I mean...we can wait…"

Hermione reached up, stroked her cheek and then leaned in to kiss her softly.

"No...not only do I not want to wait I think it's better that we don't...if we have another power-surge it'll give us the most time for it wear off a bit before the next task…" Hermione smiled; "Haven't you waited long enough?"

"Love? You've always been worth the wait….that hasn't changed…"

"How about a compromise then?" Hermione asked before kissing Ginny briefly.

"What did you have in mind?" Ginny asked with a sigh.

"A dream vacation where we are the age we feel?" she whispered.

"It really bothers you doesn't it? Trying to act like a kid?"

"No, what bothers me," Hermione started quietly as she lay her forehead over Ginny's heart; "I don't recognize myself in the mirror anymore, Gin...my body is fifteen but I feel older than Fleur...the images don't match up…" she looked up and into Ginny's eyes, "And love? I know it's a hundred times worse for you…"

Ginny searched Hermione's eyes, "That's why we spend so much time up here?"

"God, yes...some of them drive me nuts," she shook her head and laid her ear over Ginny's heart. "And trying to hold back in class?"

"I know it's frustrating for you love…"

"That's the story of our lives though isn't it?" Hermione replied with a heavy sigh. "No Gin...I avoid the school as much as I can because this is the only place I can be myself…"

"I've noticed you've been really quiet…I just figured you were, despite your promise, already planning for the next task…" Ginny said teasingly.

"I have...a bit…" Hermione replied meekly to Ginny's light laughter.

"You can't help yourself, love, it's okay...we know how your mind works…"

"You three are the same, or almost…"

"No love, you're unique...you see a problem and can't stop thinking about it until you find a solution...we can still manage to put things on the backburner...whereas as you have no clue what a backburner is…" Ginny assured her then asked; "So what's the plan?"

"Nothing set in stone yet and I haven't looked in the book yet…and I need to ask Dad just how much of the task will be visible...Mom's sending me a Muggle scuba magazine...since everyone thinks I'm Muggleborn I might as well as use a partially Muggle solution...at least I won't have to worry about being warm and, since Rita has already implied that Fleur and I are collaborating I'm going to offer to get her one as well…"

"So you want to hear the plan for the day?" Ginny said changing the subject before Hermione got to into planning for the second task.

"We have a plan?" Hermione asked as she propped herself up on her elbow to look at Ginny who was grinning mischievously.

"Breakfast in bed...massage...bath...homework…"

"Homework? Really?" Hermione teased.

"Yes...we're almost done and we don't have to leave these walls until we go to the ball...you're all mine today and this way we don't have to worry about any homework for the rest of the holidays."

"You really know how to sweet talk a girl…" Hermione teased. "When do I get to open my gifts?"

"Fleur and Luna will be joining us around five to get ready for the ball-we'll exchange gifts then…" she tangled her hand in Hermione's hair and pulled her up to kiss her, "And this whole day is my gift to you...for starters…Rue?" Ginny called, smiling when the little elf appeared; "Can you bring us some breakfast please...the one I asked for?"

Rue smiled and snapped her fingers, their breakfast-complete with orange juice and champagne appeared on the bed.

"Will there be anything else, Misses?" Rue asked.

"Merry Christmas Rue...and thank you," Hermione replied.

"Merry Christmas to you too misses...I must be going, we're already preparing for the Ball tonight...have fun!" Rue said happily before disappearing.

Ginny watched as Hermione crawled from the bed; "And where do you think you're going?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Bathroom...if that's all right…" Hermione responded with her hands on her hips...both of them laughing at the same time.

"Hurry back," Ginny said smiling.

Hermione crawled back onto the bed and pulled Ginny in for a long and passion filled kiss, "Always do," she said, her voice low and somewhat husky.

"Well...I have to go too so go already…" she teased as Hermione turned to crawl back off the bed-presenting a perfect target as she reached out and playfully smacked her behind.

"Hey!" Hermione turned, trying to look outraged despite what she really felt.

"Sorry, love, but flying has given you quite a spectacular rear end and I wanted to see if it's as firm as it looks...if you must insist on giving me a perfect target…" she teased her, Hermione somehow growing even redder.

"You're bad, Miss Weasley…"

"You're worse...tease…" Ginny replied as Hermione stuck out her tongue and walked towards the bathroom. Ginny shook her head, laughing quietly-why'd her girlfriend have to be such a brat? She thought Hermione had been dead set against the Dreamwalk, and if she were honest to herself she was a little worried too, their magic was stronger...although it had stabilized since their power-share it was still a little scary. As Hermione walked back towards bed Ginny noticed that she was showing much more ankle at the bottom of her pants legs than normal. "Love? Have you gotten taller?"

"I guess...why?"

"Look at her pajamas...you've grown at least an inch…" Ginny replied pointing at her pajamas. She studied Hermione's face, "Love? You look older too…"

Hermione walked over to the mirror and studied her own reflection, Ginny crawling off the bed to come hold her from behind. Hermione looked at Ginny's face over her shoulder, "You're almost as tall as me...how did I miss that?"

"Maybe...all our wishing to be the age we feel...we somehow sped up our aging?" Ginny asked thoughtfully.

"Maybe...or our bodies need to catch up to how much power we have now…" Hermione replied as she turned in Ginny's arms. She raised her hand to hold Ginny's face in her hands. "How did we not notice this?"

"We're together all the time," Ginny replied then kissed her softly; "It's hard to notice the difference…"

"I know...I adjusted these pajamas just before the first task...an inch in a month?" Hermione said shaking her head; "We'll need to point this out to Dad...we need to see if we can…"

"Stop it?" Ginny provided.

"Fae water...but I don't know if we should try to stop it…" Hermione sighed, "Just when we think we understand what is happening…" she leaned her forehead against Ginny's; "I just hope no else notices…"

"Well, it's the first time I've noticed and you're always pretty quick to adjust our clothes," Ginny said soothingly; "But no more thinking…"

"You pointed it out…" Hermione teased before kissing her briefly, repaying Ginny's earlier smack with one of her own-hard enough to lift her off the ground a little.

"Hey!" Ginny chided, blushing all the way down her neck as she walked to the bathroom.

Hermione went to sit on the bed and then mixed the orange juice with the champagne and took a sip.

Ginny returned after a few minutes, summoning a small box from her bureau as she went to join Hermione on the bed.

"I thought we were doing gifts later?" Hermione asked as Ginny handed it to her and took her orange juice from her.

"Just a little something to help us enjoy our day a little more," Ginny replied vaguely.

Hermione opened the box and raised an eyebrow.

"One's the potion to help slow our brains down a bit and the other is a special massage oil Luna made," Ginny explained.

"And it's okay to take it with alcohol?" Hermione asked.

"Yes...the champagne and orange juice was Fleur's idea...they've got much the same sort of day planned…" Ginny explained as she sipped her drink; "Mmmm...that is yummy…"

"And you expect us to do homework?" she teased.

"Or we can just lay in bed and listen to music…" Ginny suggested.

"I like that idea better…"

"And we only have a couple of hours of homework left anyways…" Ginny remarked.

They ate their breakfast and then shared the potion Luna had made.

"Shirt off and lay on your stomach," Ginny sort of ordered her.

"Yes ma'am," Hermione teased her.

"Just do it," Ginny replied with a small laugh as she vanished their breakfast with a wave of her hand.

"You're cute when you're bossy," Hermione teased her and then kissed her.

"One of the reasons I fell in love with you," Ginny teased back and kissed her again.

Hermione turned her back to Ginny and slowly unbuttoned her shirt before slipping it off her shoulders then laying down on her stomach. "Tease…" she said quietly before leaning down to bite the side of Hermione's neck. She ran her hands down Hermione's arms and linked their fingers as she whispered into her ear; "God... it's getting more and more challenging to resist you."

"It's because our bodies, and therefore are hormones, are maturing…" Hermione propped herself up on her elbows and put her face in her hands; "Shit…" she muttered.

"What?" Ginny asked with a laugh as she sat up straight, straddling Hermione and sitting on her behind. She poured some of the massage oil in the palm of her hand then rubbed them together to warm it up.

"Our Promise rings...does the charm break when you physically turn fifteen or on the actual date?" she said quietly as she laid back down.

Ginny placed her hands on either side of Hermione's spine and worked her way up, the tips of her fingers just brushing the outside of her breasts. "I see the problem…" Ginny sighed as she leaned down and kissed her temple; "We're already having trouble coping…"

"We'll talk it over with Luna and Fleur...figure something out...ask Minerva about the charm…" Hermione sighed contentedly; "I'm not too worried about it frankly…God this potion is good...I don't remember the last time I was this relaxed…" she began to laugh lightly; "You're a brat, you and Luna both…"

"What?" Ginny asked innocently.

"I'm not angry, love, but you should have told me…"

Ginny leaned down and kissed her cheek before whispering into her ear; "I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about…"

"The massage oil...it's spiked with the same stuff you took last Easter…"

"You're not angry?" Ginny asked softly as she kissed her just below her ear.

"No...it's nice...I'm really enjoying you touching me without being uncomfortable...without wanting more for a change…" Hermione sighed, "I'm really liking this…"

"But I should have warned you…" Ginny whispered into her ear; "it's not like the potion though...it wears off on it's own and dissipates over a longer time...she and Fleur have been experimenting since the first task…"

"How did you learn to give such a good massage?" Hermione sighed,

"No idea...it's just an excuse to touch you, really…" Ginny teased.

Ginny took Hermione's left arm and massaged her way down to her hand, kissing the palm before repeating the process with her right arm. She sat off to the side and brought the blanket up to cover her; "Turn over on you back...I'm not quite done yet."

Hermione turned over onto her back and gazed up at Ginny.

"God...you're beautiful…" she sighed.

Ginny blushed as she reached out and brushed her hair off her forehead.

"Scoot down a bit...I want to sit with your head in my lap…" Ginny smiled as Hermione did as she asked without question. Ginny sat at her head cross legged-Hermione's head resting on her legs.

She started by massaging the front of Hermione's shoulders, and then to her neck and over the back of her head. She paused a moment and then gently began to massage her face-starting with her forehead and then to her jaw.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked up when Ginny paused again.

"What?" she asked softly.

Ginny didn't answer until she had crawled under the covers beside her-she gently ran her fingers over Hermione's face. "The more I fall in love with you the more beautiful you get…" she was interrupted when Hermione pulled her in for a kiss.

Ginny pulled away and gazed into Hermione's eyes.

"You know what I find utterly amazing?" Hermione shook her head; "That despite everything? This Christmas is infinitely better than last year…"

"I know," Hermione sighed, "I was miserable last year...I still can't believe you didn't think I was weird for stealing your blanket…"

"No...I understood...it was the one thing missing from my blanket...you…" Ginny said softly and then kissed her briefly before laying her head down on Hermione's shoulder. "You're my dream come true...every single day I have to remind myself that I'm awake and this is really my life…"

Hermione kissed Ginny's forehead.

"Everytime my mind wanders in class...it's you I'm thinking about, even though you're right beside me…" Hermione admitted quietly. "I'm happy Gin...happier than I've ever been...everything else? That's just details…I love you, beyond a shadow of a doubt, and I will spend the rest of my life with you come hell or high water…" Ginny looked up to her with a small smile, "Now you should take you top off and we should take a nap…"

"You think we can?" Ginny asked as she sat up.

"Between what's going on with us and your nifty little massage oil? Yes…" Hermione replied smiling as she reached over to unbutton Ginny's nightshirt. She shrugged it off her shoulders and then laid back down beside Hermione her head on her shoulder.

"I love you, Ginny Weasley…" Hermione said softly as she turned her head and kissed her forehead.

"And I love you Hermione Granger…" Ginny replied as she reached up and kissed her; "More with every minute…"

Ginny sighed and put her head back down on Hermione's shoulder-drifting off to sleep just after she felt Hermione do the same.

…

Meanwhile in the Beauxbatons carriage Luna had woken first and was watching Fleur sleep. She almost never woke before Fleur and so took the opportunity to study Fleur's face, marveling again that the beautiful young woman beside her was not only her girlfriend but her fiancee. She laughed quietly. Just a few months ago she had believed she was destined to be with Harry and was actually putting some effort into getting to know him better...but then she met Fleur.

It still surprised her that she, an Empath, had had no clue of her own feelings for Fleur until they were pointed out. She reached out and gently traced the scars on Fleur's left arm, wondering again how they had come to be there. During the day Fleur kept her scars hidden with magic and because of that Luna hadn't worked up the courage to ask about them. She figured if her fiancee wasn't ready to talk about it, she shouldn't ask.

A year ago she had woken with Ginny in her arms, her best friend had been crying in her sleep because she missed Hermione so much. Even though Ginny had insisted that she hadn't been wishing she was Hermione, her feelings had betrayed her. The little they knew about the Sisters had explained a lot of the feelings Luna had managed to cope with-the loneliness, the fear that she would lose her best friend once Hermione got a clue, even the jealousy she had sometimes felt towards Hermione.

Before she had met Fleur she had often found herself wondering why she had never tried to take things further with Ginny. True, they were eleven at the time but before the whole mess with Damn Tom her feelings for Ginny had started to change. But then Ginny met Hermione and Luna had felt that she could never compete with that. She knew she could have made Ginny happy, or at least tried, but when she saw the way Ginny lit up whenever anyone so much as mentioned Hermione's name...she had somehow known it wasn't meant to be and so she had found another way to make her best friend happy...she helped her cope with her feelings for Hermione and had even found ways to help Ginny be with her. She had, for all intent purposes, stepped aside and done the same with her feelings to ensure that Ginny would find her happiness, even if it wasn't with her.

This past summer she thought, or at least convinced herself, that her feelings of sadness she felt at her best friend's happiness was just the old fear that Ginny no longer needed her or that she would never find the kind of happiness that her best friend's shared. Even though she knew that her best friends were truly meant to be together she couldn't shake the feeling that she had missed the chance to be more than friends with Ginny.

And then the lake happened and forever changed the nature of their friendship. She smiled and blushed a little at the memory. Her best friends had made her feel something she had never felt before...desired and beautiful. But even more than that, being with them physically had made her feel more complete than she had before and she really had felt content for awhile.

Until the fall when she was reunited with Padma. That was when the sadness had truly threatened to overwhelm her. Yes, she had been physically attracted to Padma but somehow it never felt right being with her. Again Luna had dismissed it-thinking that it was because she couldn't help but compare her relationship with Padma to that of her best friends and that she could never be completely honest with Padma.

She sighed and began lightly tracing the contours of Fleur's face with her fingers. Sometimes she wondered if it wouldn't have been better for them to have met later when their age difference wouldn't have been such a big deal. She shook her head sadly and again looked at the scars on Fleur's arm. If they hadn't met now she couldn't help but think that Fleur wouldn't have been around much longer. Luna understood better than most how confusing it could be to feel other people's emotions although she had been lucky as the emotions she had felt were the good ones of Ginny and the love her family felt for her.

As she watched the scars on Fleur's arm begin to fade and she knew that it meant that Fleur was starting to wake. Luna realised with a start that Fleur must have been hiding her scars for a long time if she was able to magically cover them without conscious thought. How long could someone hide their pain for it to have become second nature to do so? And was that why Fleur was almost always awake before she was? So she could hide these scars from her?

She leaned down and began to kiss and gently nibble her way up Fleur's neck, smiling when she heard her murmur contentedly and brought her hand up to tangle in her hair. She felt herself being pulled towards Fleur's lips and felt herself melt when finally they met.

Their kiss started out softly but quickly deepened as Luna brought a hand up to find that Fleur's nipples were already stiff under the silk of her nightgown-the older girl reacting by arching her back into her touch and the hand that was tangled in her hair began to pull at it slightly. She broke the kiss to look into the deep blue eyes of the woman she loved, her own desire growing when she saw it reflected there.

"Do you have any idea just how damn beautiful you are?" Luna asked softly causing her to blush a little.

"If this is how you're going to wake me up I should start letting you wake up first more often," Fleur teased.

"You're as bad as Hermione..."

"What?" Fleur asked confused.

"She has a hard time taking compliments too," she studied Fleur a moment as she let her emotions wash over her. As always there was love and something else-guilt. She may not be ready to ask Fleur about the scars on her arm but at least this she had some understanding of. "You need to learn to take a compliment and love, this guilt you feel? You need to let it go...it's not yours..."

"I know that," Fleur sighed as she reached up to stroke Luna's cheek.

"Do you?" she asked gently as she realised there was more to it. "The original Fleur may have felt she failed the Sisters but you, Fleur Delacour, have only made our lives, my life, better...you've made me happier than I ever thought I could be," she felt a new emotion from Fleur, "And love? You're not weak...to have survived alone with these feelings you didn't understand...that's strength..."

"I'm not as strong as you think...I meant what I said about the tournament and I had considered it many times but I was too much of a coward to do it..."

"Choosing to live isn't being a coward...it takes far more courage to continue to live despite the pain than it does to end it..."

Fleur turned on her side so she could better look at the girl she was hopelessly, madly in love with.

"But see, my love, that's just it...I almost failed you three again..."

"We can't live our lives in the world of 'what if'", she pulled Fleur close; "It doesn't matter what happened before or what led us to this point...what matters is that you're here now and we're together despite the obstacles in our way," she pulled Fleur to her and kissed her deeply; "I love you Fleur Delacour and I'm going to happily spend the rest of our lives making sure that every single day you know just how beautiful you are, how adored, cherished and desired you are," Luna smiled when suddenly a wonderful thought occurred to her; "If there was a way for us to make love without physically being together would you be interested?"

"How does one make love without being together physically?" Fleur asked.

"Something called a Dreamwalk..." Luna went on to explain all that happened the previous year and how she, and eventually Hermione, had helped Ginny to start dreaming again. "And the thing about Dreamwalking is that we can be any age we want...I mean, I know it must feel weird sometimes...I know I look my age and you're already considered an adult..."

Fleur laughed lightly as she spoke; "I don't see you as almost fourteen...all three of you often make me feel like I'm the youngest...but the truth is my lovely lovely girl, if it were anyone but you I wouldn't be interested...if anything, the few times someone has caught my eye they were much older..."

"Wait," Luna interrupted; "You said Fleur was in her twenties when she met the Sisters?" Fleur nodded. "We were older than you last time, weren't we?"

"Yes...but how did you figure that out?"

"The book Albus gave us...the painting of the Sisters, they look to be in their twenties but the caption says they were in the sixties...just how much older than you was I?"

"It is difficult to say...Fania's journals aren't dated but if I had to guess I'd say Fabiana was at least fifteen to twenty years older..."

Luna studied Fleur a moment and then kissed her softly before asking; "So...the Dreamwalk? Sound like something you might be interested in?"

"Can I think about it?" Fleur asked, almost immediately regretting it when she saw the look of disappointment cross Luna's face. "It's not that I don't want to make love to you...I would make love to you this very second if I could...but I worry it'll make here and now only more frustrating..."

"Yeah...that was Hermione's argument too..."

"Would it feel...real?" she asked as stroked the exposed skin of Luna's arm; "If I touch you in my dream would it feel like I'm touching you?"

"I honestly don't know...when Ginny and I Dreamwalked we only ever watched the dreams she was missing...but that felt real and I could feel her in my arms when I comforted her..." Luna smiled when she realised that Fleur was already warming up to the idea. "Even if we didn't make love it would be nice to just be with you without worrying what other people think...a nice little vacation from reality..."

"It really bothers you, doesn't it? The looks we get?"

"More that people can't seem to understand what you see in me-truthfully I'd wonder the same thing if I were someone else..."

"You mustn't worry so much what others think, my love, few could understand," she kissed Luna gently before continuing; "what I feel for you transcends a stupid little three and half year age difference because the first time around we were soulmates and we were together for more than a century and have been apart for hundreds of years...I couldn't fight what I feel for you even if I tried..." she looked deep into Luna's silvery grey eyes; "Have I ever given you reason to doubt my desire for you?" she asked as she went to fondle Luna's breast. "I like that I'm going to get to know your body as it matures..." Fleur trailed off as she felt Luna's breast grow beneath her hand. She gently pushed her onto her back and lowered the blanket around her as she drank in the maturing body of her young fiancee. "And you already have a beautiful body..."

Luna pulled Fleur in for a kiss, moaning a little when she felt her tongue enter her mouth, her ever present desire growing again. She pushed Fleur onto her back and climbed as far on top of her as their Promise rings would allow. She broke the kiss only to kiss and bite her way along Fleur's neck while she began stroking one of Fleur's nipples through her nightdress. Luna felt Fleur arch her hips as her legs fell open slightly, one of her own legs pushing her way between them and coming to rest exactly where Fleur needed the pressure the most. She felt Fleur's hands as one went behind her neck and the other took a firm grip on her rear end pulling her even closer. Luna wondered vaguely how they were able to do this and why weren't their Promise rings stopping them when she realised she didn't care...this felt too good to stop.

Luna kissed her way to spot that would be hidden by Fleur's hair and began to bite and then suck on the spot as Fleur's moans turned to a pleasure filled gasp as both their bodies began to shake.

Fleur rolled Luna off her while kissing her passionately..."I'm not sure what just happened...but Mon Dieu, that felt good..."

**A/N 2: I wanted to say thanks to the last guest reviewer...as nice as it is to get your reviews every so often I get one that makes me think that not only are y'all enjoying the story but it's actually helping to make some people's lives a little brighter...and what can I say Court? I'm a hopeless romantic...hope you all enjoyed the new content in this chapter...**

**Oh, and a tip of the nib to Poetheather...though I didn't describe Ginny's dream that remark about a secluded spot in the library was inspired by a scene in her story "Written in the Body." If you haven't read it yet you ought to...**


	50. Chapter 50-True Colours

**A/N: If you haven't already you might want to go back and read the repost of chapter 49-made a few changes and added some new content to it...the first part of this chapter**_** was**_** in 49 but has changed slightly...Enjoy!**

Ginny and Hermione were awoken several hours later when Luna noisily kissed them awake.

"Did you guys really sleep the day away?" Luna teased them as they wiped the sleep from their eyes.

"Best sleep I've had since before Halloween," Hermione admitted with a yawn as she summoned her pajama top and slipped it on. She looked at Luna a moment, "You've gotten older too…"

"You noticed that as well?" Fleur asked as she came to sit on the bed with them. She looked at Luna fondly, "I thought it was just my imagination…" she studied Hermione and Ginny a moment; "You as well…"

"I think it has to do with the power-surge...are bodies are growing to accommodate the extra power…" Hermione theorized.

"That, or we spend so much time wishing we are the age we feel that somehow we've caused this to happen…" Ginny added.

"But why haven't we noticed before now?" Fleur asked.

Hermione reached for Fleur's left arm with a small frown on her face-she ran her fingers lightly over her forearm and asked quietly; "You don't need to hide this from us Fleur…"

Hermione looked up and studied the slightly shocked eyes of Fleur.

Fleur shook her head.

"We all have scars, Fleur...you just can't see ours," Luna said quietly as she went to take Fleur in her arms.

Fleur looked up and into Luna's eyes as tears leaked from her own.

"You knew?" she asked softly.

"I know you put a lot of effort into hiding that part of your arm...I think maybe that's why you're still having trouble with your Patronus…" she looked over to Hermione, "How did you figure it out?"

"We've been hiding our aging from ourselves and everyone else using the same magic...I recognized it…" Hermione explained as she looked into Fleur's eyes. "This," she said as she ran her hand over Fleur's arm, "it doesn't make you weak…"

Fleur sighed and closed her eyes as she let the magic on her arm vanish for the first time in almost a decade-Luna pulling Fleur into her arms.

Ginny leaned forward and studied the scars on Fleur's arm-running her finger along them softly.

"I might be able to help these...would you like me to try?" Ginny asked as she studied Fleur's face.

"How?" Fleur asked softly.

"Most scars fade with time...I'm just going to speed up the healing process…" Ginny explained, smiling when Fleur nodded.

Ginny closed her eyes and concentrated on healing Fleur's scars.

Fleur's eyes widened as she felt her arm grow warm and seemed to glow.

When Ginny removed her hand her scars had faded and could only be seen if you really looked for them.

"Thank you," Fleur said softly, her voice choked with emotion. "I owe you an explanation…"

"Only if you want to, love…" Luna said softly as she rubbed her back.

"It helped to deal with the loneliness...gave me a different sort of pain to focus on…" Fleur admitted quietly.

"Fleur?" Hermione said softly and waited for her to meet her eyes; "What you did? If we didn't have each other? It could have been us...we really do understand…"

"We are stronger because of you...you are strong because you survived this alone…" Ginny paused and smiled at Luna, "After what happened in my first year...I'd of been lost without Luna…"

"And then discovering our gifts?" Luna added.

Hermione summoned a box from her bureau and handed it to Fleur.

She opened it slowly and smiled when she saw the contents-three slightly different Unicorn bracelets. Fleur summoned her bag over and took a long slender box out, opened it and placed it on the bed between them.

"When I wrote to my mother about Luna these bracelets appeared along with this letter...I haven't been able to open it…" Fleur explained as the parchment unsealed itself in her hand. She unrolled it and read aloud;

"Dear Fleur, you have found them. These bracelets will help temper your energies and allow you to communicate over greater distances...be safe, never let them go again, love them well, Fleur."

"You need to let that guilt go, love, it's not yours...it's hers…" Ginny said quietly.

"She may have felt she failed them...but we've only gotten stronger since you've joined us…" Hermione smiled, "Come...we should put our new bracelets on and form our circle...I have a memory I want share with all of you...we could all use that reminder."

They followed Hermione off the bed. Each of the them tied the bracelet they had made onto Fleur's left wrist and then she put the silver bracelets on each of their wrists. When Ginny looked closer she noticed that it was an exact duplicate of their Unicorn bracelet.

They formed their circle...Ginny and Hermione across from each other with Fleur and Luna between them. They had formed their circle many times and none of them needed to be told what do as they all closed their eyes and concentrated on their love for each other.

Hermione took a deep breath to let them know she was about to share a memory-smiling as she let it flow to them;

"_Minerva...last night, Luna admitted something to us very personal, something she's been dealing with on her own, for awhile, because," she pointed to the plates as she fanned them out in front of her, "Our plates were already so full that the cracks when starting to show." She tapped each of the plates once with the brick so that they cracked, but did not break, "Add anything more to them now," she dropped the brick on one of the plates, when it had smashed she continued, "and it will break, but," she said, stacking the three remaining plates, "put the three together," and dropped the brick again, pleased when only the top plate broke, "one of us may break...but there's two more of us to pick up the pieces." She looked at Minerva, "You can be a brick, or a plate...your choice...but us? We're stronger together and there's nothing we can't face."_

Hermione opened her eyes when she heard a sniff from Fleur. She let Luna's hand go and turned to face Fleur-showing Fleur her own arm as she did. Not only had the three Unicorn bracelets combined but it had also incorporated the new silver bracelets Fleur had given them.

"Do you need any more proof that you make us stronger?" Hermione asked her quietly.

…

After the girls had finished exchanging gifts, and Hermione and Ginny had showered, Ginny had sat Hermione down in front of the mirror and began working on her hair. Hermione watched Ginny's reflection as she weaved dozens of perfect miniature roses, conjuring them as she went, into her hair. How in the world had she not noticed that they were all, with the exception of Fleur, aging faster than they should be?

Hermione looked back to her own reflection in the mirror, smiling as she ran a finger over the pendant Ginny had given her.

"I almost forgot," she said quietly as she summoned a box from her dresser and then turned and looked up to Ginny; "Merry Christmas," she said as she handed the small wrapped gift to her.

Ginny smiled when she opened it and found a near identical pendant and necklace to the one she had given Hermione. She took it from the box carefully and handed to Hermione; "Put it on for me?" she asked as she traded places with her.

Hermione gently moved the hair from behind her neck and fastened the clasp-kissing the back of her neck before looking into Ginny's eyes in the mirror. "It took me a while to find another one...you like it?"

Ginny turned and took her into her arms as she stood.

"You needn't have gotten me anything, love, just having you is all the gift I need..." Hermione interrupted her with a kiss.

Hermione sat Ginny back down in front of the mirror and began to fix her hair into soft curls that framed her face nicely. She leaned down and whispered into Ginny's ear; "How did I get so lucky to have such a hot girlfriend?"

"C'mon you two...or we're going to be late..." Luna teased them from across the room where she was waiting in Fleur's arms.

"We just need to put our dresses on," Ginny replied with a light laugh.

"Well...we are Champions...it wouldn't do for us to be late," Fleur added.

Hermione sighed and leaned her forehead against Ginny's; "Just how long do we have to stay at this stupid ball and not be rude?"

"Oh, come now, love...it might actually be fun..." Ginny replied before kissing her briefly.

"Speaking of fun...I have one more gift for you," Hermione said as she summoned another gift wrapped package from her dresser. She handed it to Ginny and watched as she opened it.

Ginny's face grew red as, from inside the box, she took a very sexy set of panties and matching bra. She looked to Hermione and found her holding a similar set for herself. "Just 'cause we don't look our ages on the outside doesn't mean we can't dress our ages under our dresses," she explained, a mischievous grin on her face as she slipped her underwear on under her fluffy pink robe. She let the robe slip from her shoulders as she slowly, teasingly put on her bra-Ginny watching her hungrily the entire time.

"Ginny's right...you are a tease," Fleur joked.

"Sorry...forgot you were there," Hermione said hastily as she reached for her periwinkle blue dress and slipped into it. She turned her back to Ginny, who was laughing under her breath; "Zip me up?"

Ginny did as she was asked, slowing zipping her girlfriend's dress as she placed featherlight kisses all the way up her spine.

Ginny stepped back and put on the underwear Hermione had given her, smiling when she saw the look of pure desire on her girlfriend's face as she slipped into her own deep blue dress. She turned her back to Hermione so she could zip her up, Hermione kissing her back the same way she had.

"Sometimes I wonder how the two of you are going to make it another year and a half..." Luna teased them.

"You're no better," Hermione teased back.

"I'm sure I have no clue what you're talking about," Luna said with mock indignation.

Hermione walked over to Fleur and moved her hair away from her neck.

"Nice hickey," she teased as she pointed out a small red mark on Fleur's neck.

"You didn't!" Fleur said as she looked in the mirror.

"Sorry, love...got carried away," Luna said as she went and placed a kiss over the mark; "Didn't hear you complaining at the time..."

"I can heal it for you, if you like Fleur..." Ginny offered but stopped when she saw a evil little grin flicker over Fleur's face. In one quick motion she stood and had taken Luna into her arms as she bit and then left a hickey of her own on Luna's neck.

She leaned back her head to study her handiwork, "Good...now everyone will know you are mine," she teased before pulling Luna into a deep kiss.

"Anyone who would doubt that would have to be pretty blind," Ginny teased.

Hermione walked over to Fleur and lay her hand on the older girl's arm.

"Fleur...I'm sorry if I brought up bad memories," she looked into the her deep blue eyes; "I only wanted you to know...you don't have to hide anything from us...we're your friends now, your pain is our pain and we'll do anything we can to lessen it..."

"You already have... all of you," Fleur smiled and kissed Hermione briefly; "The pain I felt, the pain I grew up with...it was all I knew...the loneliness, the sadness..." she sighed heavily and looked into Luna's eyes; "But all that is gone now..." she caressed Luna's cheek lovingly; "The moment I met you...my whole life...it suddenly made sense..." she sighed and looked back to Hermione; "My scars are of another lifetime...I'm not proud of them but they remind me how much better my life is now...I only ever hid them rather than explain...and you, all three of you, you are more than friends," she looked into Luna's eyes, "More even, than my future lover and wife...what we share is even deeper than family..." she drew Luna into her arms as she she watched Ginny and Hermione do the same; "I love you both just as much as I love Luna..." she kissed the top of Luna's head; "We are..."

"Connected...a part of each other...we love each other without question, without reserve and without limits..." Hermione said softly as she looked into Ginny's eyes; "It's what makes us so strong...our love for each other..."

"And I am grateful every day, to be a part of it..." Fleur said with a smile as she looked at the time. "We should be heading down though..."

"I suppose," Hermione sighed before kissing Ginny again. "Rue?" she called as she summoned her camera, handing it to the little elf when she appeared. "Can you take a picture of the four of us, please?"

Rue nodded and waited for the four girls to stand together-Ginny in Hermione's arms, Fleur holding Luna.

They headed out the door and were transported to a door a little further away from the Entrance Hall then they normally took-with so many people milling around they wanted to make sure they weren't seen. They made their way through the crowd, looking for Harry and Viktor finding them standing with Morgan just off to the side of the doors to the Great Hall.

"If I didn't like boys," Morgan said as the four girls drew near, "I think I'd be quite smitten right now...you all look breathtaking..."

"You look very pretty too," Ginny teased, "Handsome young man like you...where's your date?"

"Sad to say, no one has caught my eye," Morgan replied as his eyes flicked over Harry quickly and then back to the girls, "and I figured Viktor might want some company after his 'date' disappears with her girlfriend."

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Don't know...he wandered off when I came over here to talk to Viktor and Morgan," Harry smiled, "I see you got him new robes..."

"I didn't...but I suggested to his Mom that he'd earned them..." she corrected him.

Minerva walked over to them, smiling broadly as she took in the girl's appearance.

"You all look simply wonderful," Minerva said in greeting as she approached. "Now once the rest of the students have entered you will file in in procession and take your places at the head table..."

When the doors to the Great Hall opened Morgan filed in with the rest of the students leaving the four Champions, Luna and Ginny waiting as they passed. Many of the girls had trouble covering their looks of shock as they passed-none of them had ever seen the three of them of looking so beautiful and they overheard many of them wondering who Harry and Viktor's dates were.

"Fleur, Luna...you first, then Hermione and Mr. Krum and last Harry and Ginny," Minerva said as she lined them up to enter.

_"Minerva?" _Hermione thought to her, _"You look very nice tonight too."_

Minerva smiled at her and then turned to lead them into the Great Hall.

Fleur looked to Luna and held her arm out to her; "You ready?"

"As long as you're with me, I am," she replied, prompting Fleur to kiss her on the cheek.

Viktor held his arm out to Hermione and then looked back to Ginny, "Don't worry, I'm only borrowing her for a little bit..."

"If I was worried I wouldn't have agreed to this," she joked as she took the arm Harry had offered her.

"Like anyone could come between the two of you," Harry teased quietly as they started their way into the Hall.

Ginny stared fixedly at Hermione's behind, picturing the sexy underwear she wore underneath, as she let Harry lead her through the clapping and cheering crowd to the head table where the judges and, for some reason, her brother Percy sat.

Percy had indicated for Harry to take the seat next to him and Ginny had no choice but to sit on his other side. Hermione sat next to her and immediately reached for her hand under the table. Viktor sat on Hermione's other side with Fleur and Luna beside him.

"I've been promoted," Ginny heard Percy say to Harry in very pompous voice. "I'm now Mr. Crouch's personal assistant, and I'm here representing him."

"Why didn't he come?" Harry asked, Hermione turning her head to listen in.

"I'm afraid to say Mr. Crouch isn't well, not well at all. Hasn't been right since the World Cup. Hardly surprising - overwork. He's not as young as he was - though still quite brilliant, of course, the mind remains as great as it ever was. But the World Cup was a fiasco for the whole Ministry, and then, Mr. Crouch suffered a huge personal shock with the misbehavior of that house-elf of his, Blinky, or whatever she was called. Naturally, he dismissed her immediately afterward, but - well, as I say, he's getting on, he needs looking after, and I think he's found a definite drop in his home comforts since she left. And then we had the tournament to arrange, and the aftermath of the Cup to deal with - that revolting Skeeter woman buzzing around - no, poor man, he's having a well earned, quiet Christmas. I'm just glad he knew he had someone he could rely upon to take his place."

"Has he stopped calling you Weatherby yet?" Ginny asked but Percy pretended not to hear her, Harry however did, and laughed under his breath.

"Brat," Hermione whispered into Ginny's ear.

"Yeah well, you haven't had to put up with him all these years," Ginny replied as she looked at the menu on her plate, "I'm still surprised he hasn't tried to take credit for me skipping a grade."

She looked to Hermione and then over to Albus as he said; "Pork chops," to his empty plate and his dinner appeared moments later.

Hermione and Ginny looked to each other, smiled, and then placed their own orders.

As they ate they looked around the Great Hall admiring the decorations. It was almost as though they were sitting in a winter wonderland-the walls shimmered with silvery frost and hundreds of garlands of mistletoe and ivy crisscrossed beneath the enchanted starry ceiling.

"This is really quite beautiful," Fleur said to them all as she looked around the hall; "At the Palace of Beauxbatons, we have ice sculptures all around the dining chamber at Christmas. They do not melt, of course…they are like huge statues of diamond, glittering around the place. And the food is simply superb. And we have choirs of wood nymphs, who serenade us as we eat," she said somewhat wistfully. "It is nothing, though, in comparison to sharing this night with you," she whispered into Luna's ear.

Hermione looked around the table, taking in their dining companions.

Madame Maxime had exchanged her usual black silk for a gown of lavender silk and was watching Fleur and Luna fondly which was in sharp contrast to Karkaroff who hadn't stopped glaring at Hermione and Viktor since they had taken their seats. Next she looked to her father and smiled as she caught him watching her.

_"You look quite beautiful tonight, my dear,"_ he thought to her as he smiled proudly.

Hermione shook her head slightly and turned back to Viktor.

"Our castle isn't as big as this, nor as comfortable, I think," Viktor said conversationally. "It's just four floors, and the fires are only lit for magical purposes. But we have grounds larger even than these - though in winter, we have very little daylight, so we don't get to enjoy them as much. But in the summer we go flying every day, over the lakes and the mountains -"

"Now, now, Viktor!" said Karkaroff with a laugh that didn't reach his cold eyes, "don't go giving away anything else, now, or your charming friend will know exactly where to find us!"

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling. "Igor, all this secrecy, one would almost think you didn't want visitors."

"Well, Dumbledore," said Karkaroff, displaying his yellowing teeth to their fullest extent, "we are all protective of our private domains, are we not? Do we not jealously guard the halls of learning that have been entrusted to us? Are we not right to be proud that we alone know our school's secrets, and right to protect them?"

"Oh I would never dream of assuming I know all Hogwarts' secrets, Igor," said Dumbledore lightly as his eyes flicked to Hermione. "Only this morning, for instance, I took a wrong turning on the way to the bathroom and found myself in a beautifully proportioned room I have never seen before, containing a really rather magnificent collection of chamber pots. When I went back to investigate more closely, I discovered that the room had vanished. But I must keep an eye out for it. Possibly it is only accessible at five-thirty in the morning. Or it may only appear at the quarter moon - or when the seeker has an exceptionally full bladder."

Hermione and Ginny both stifled a laugh at the image of Albus Dumbledore walking into Rowena's Room and finding a collection of chamber pots when she could have just as easily provided him with a fully functional bathroom-not to mention that they had discovered a few secrets even Albus had yet to discover.

As they finished their meal Ginny turned to Harry, "You still going to be okay with this? Dancing with Viktor, I mean?"

"Yeah," he grinned; "I hope I get to see the look on Ron's face though..." he looked around for the red hair of his former best friend.

"You don't really think he's changed, do you?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not sure...he's really careful what he says around me, probably 'cause he knows I'll tell you guys..." he smiled as he looked over to Viktor; "I'll be fine as long as he doesn't step on my toes too much..."

Hermione watched as her father stood and motioned for the students to do the same. Then, with a wave his wand, all the tables moved back against the walls leaving the floor clear for dancing. Next he conjured a stage along the right wall-a set of drums, several guitars, a lute, cello, and some bagpipes appeared upon it.

As the Weird Sisters, all of them very hairy and wearing strategically ripped robes, took their place on the stage the lanterns on the tables dimmed and the Champions, Ginny and Luna went to stand in the middle of the dance floor. Viktor, Fleur and Harry stood in a line to one side with Hermione, Luna and Ginny standing opposite their respective partners.

As the band started to play a slow, and somewhat mournful tune, Viktor turned to Harry, bowed and then took him into his arms as Hermione did the same with Ginny. The three couples began to slowly spin around the dance floor-the only sound came from the band as those who watched could not quite comprehend why Viktor Krum, international Quidditch hero, was dancing with Harry Potter. No one seemed to have batted an eyelash, however, as the girls continued to dance in the own little worlds-none of them noticing anything but the beautiful woman in their arms.

Hermione had both her hands on the small of Ginny's back just above the gentle curve of her rear end and getting terribly turned on at the feel of the sexy undergarments she had given her. She leaned her forehead against Ginny's and was staring deep into her eyes when, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed something bright pink.

Hermione turned her head slightly while still keeping contact with Ginny's head somehow and laughed under her breath.

"What?" Ginny thought to her.

"Ron," Hermione replied as she turned her head in his direction.

"What did you do to his robes?" Ginny asked.

"Made sure they'd show his true colours...funny he hasn't noticed yet."

Hermione and Ginny took turns watching him as they slowly spun around the dance floor-he was sitting a few feet away from where everyone was dancing with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes following Harry and Viktor as they danced. Hermione stole a glance at what he was staring at and found that Viktor had risen to the challenge of embarrassing Karkaroff by spinning, dipping and even lifting Harry into the air. Harry, for his part, seem to be having fun and allowed Viktor to steer him around the dance floor.

As the song came to an end, Hermione and Ginny looked over to where Viktor was giving Harry a hug and both of them seemed to be laughing.

"Shall we go for a walk?" Hermione whispered into Ginny's ear as the band struck up a faster tune.

Ginny nodded and looked over to Fleur and Luna who were walking towards them.

_"We're just going out for some air, care to join us?"_ Hermione thought to them as it was far too loud to speak.

They both nodded and the four of them slowly made their way off the dance floor, through the Entrance Hall and were just about to head outside when Ron grabbed Hermione by the arm and spun her around.

Before Hermione could even react Ginny had drawn her wand and had it pointed in Ron's face.

"You'll be wanting take your hand off my girlfriend go, Ronald…" she warned him.

He let her arm go as Viktor, Harry and Morgan came to stand with them.

"Fix my robes," he spat in Hermione's direction.

"No," she replied evenly, "Whatever you said or did...you're wearing the robes you deserve..." she smiled an evil little smile; "I'd run along now, Ronald, unless you want to see what else I can change for you..." she said as she took her wand from her sleeve.

Ron eyed her wand a moment then said evenly; "I didn't _say_ or _do _anything."

"It's true," Harry admitted and then amended; "Not that I've heard anyways…"

"Well then...he was thinking it…" Hermione informed them.

"Did you get me new robes just so you could embarrass me?" Ron asked angrily.

"First of all…" Hermione started as she tried to control her temper; "I didn't get you the robes-your mother did when I wrote and told her you were making an effort…"

"So why are they pink?" Ron asked clearly having trouble himself with controlling his temper as his ears had grown bright red.

"I didn't hex them to embarrass you...I did it because I wasn't really sure you'd changed and, since they're pink, it means you haven't…" Hermione informed him.

Just then Malfoy walked up to them; "Nice robes, Weasley...trying to look more like a girl so Granger will like you more?"

"Piss off, Malfoy," Ron muttered.

"Really, Ron, I don't see why you're so upset...you look very pretty and I was going to ask if you'd like to dance with me," Morgan asked him.

"I'm not a fag," Ron replied quietly as his hair started to change to match his robes; "But apparently Harry is-so maybe you should ask him?"

"Still not gay…" Harry corrected.

"Then why were you dancing with Viktor?" Ron interrupted.

"Mostly to annoy Karkaroff…" Harry replied.

"I don't get it," Ron said as he looked from Harry to Viktor; "Both of you could have had your choice of girls, but instead you come with them?" he said as he pointed to Ginny and Hermione.

"Hermione was kind enough to offer to accompany me as my boyfriend graduated last year…" Viktor started but was interrupted by Ron.

"Boyfriend? Seriously? Has the whole world gone gay?" Ron asked as he shook his head and looked at the four lesbians and two gay men.

"You should probably run along now, Ronald...before more than your hair matches your robes," Luna told him.

Ron just stared at them a moment before turning on his heel and stomping off.

"You're a pretty good dancer, Harry...thank you for that," Viktor said smiling broadly at Harry, "The look on our dear headmaster's face was priceless..."

"Don't look now, but here he comes..." Luna said quietly as they watched Karkaroff walking towards them.

"Viktor! How dare you make a fool out of me like this..." he said angrily in Bulgarian.

"What bothers you more headmaster? Me having a Muggleborn as a date or dancing with the 'Chosen One'?" Viktor replied, also in Bulgarian.

"You are a Champion...act like it," Karkaroff sneered.

"With all due respect, Professor Karkaroff, Viktor doesn't have to win the tournament-he has already won," Hermione smiled as it dawned on Karkaroff that she had understood every word; "He has someone who loves him unconditionally...can you say the same?"

As Karkaroff looked down his nose at her and a look of pain seemed to flicker across his face Hermione was stunned by what he was thinking. He shook his head and walked away-unable to come up with a response.

"I knew you understood us," Morgan commented.

"I have a knack for languages," Hermione replied dismissively then looked to Ginny, "How about that walk?"

The moment the four girls walked outside a faery came up to Hermione and whispered in her ear; "We found something-a beetle that isn't really a beetle..."

"Show me," Hermione said quietly.

They followed the faery amidst the rose bushes until the came to a statue of a reindeer. Hermione stepped closer and peered at it.

"Rita..." she said quietly and watched as the beetle turned and looked at her.

"Here," Ginny said quietly as she handed Hermione a jar she had conjured, watching as she trapped the beetle inside and put the lid on it.

Hermione cast a few charms over the jar before and slipped it into her purse.

She looked to Luna and Fleur, and then to Ginny, "Too soon to call it a night?"

"I don't know, love...seems a waste to not show you off some more..." Ginny teased.

"I suppose we can go dance for a bit..." Hermione conceded.

"Fleur?" they heard the faery say quietly as it flew up to Fleur's face; "It is you! You have come back!"

"Hush, Fae...not now," Luna said quietly; "We'll come visit after the holidays...okay?"

The faery nodded and flew off to join it's friends in the bushes.

"I think I'm ready to call it a night," Fleur said, "With such a beautiful young woman on my arm I'd much rather take her somewhere where I can show her just how much I love her..."

"Sounds good to me," Luna replied blushing.

"What do you say, love?" Hermione asked Ginny before placing a kiss on her temple.

"I wouldn't mind staying to listen to the band for a bit...but I'd much rather go back to our quarters and enjoy you..." she replied.

**A/N: Hope y'all enjoyed this...been written for a few days but I was stuck on the argument with Ron...**


	51. Chapter 51-The Amice Truth

**A/N: Hey folks, may not be as clean an edit as I usually like but I want to get a chapter out to you all...enjoy...and the next chapter just needs to be edited...**

When Ginny woke the next morning it was to the distinctive sound of a quill scratching on parchment. She opened her eyes slowly to find Hermione sitting beside her, a look of deep concentration on her face as she looked off into the distance and her quill writing quickly, apparently on it's own.

"You know," Ginny started and waiting for her startled girlfriend to look at her; "Most people need to at least talk to their quills..."

"I didn't wake you, did I?" Hermione asked as she leaned down to kiss Ginny briefly.

"No...what are you working on anyways? I thought we were going to deal with homework in a few days?"

"I woke up a little while ago and started thinking about all the things we need to talk to Dad, Minerva, and Fleur about," she smiled at Ginny's look of amusement; "I just want to make sure we don't forget anything..."

"Because you forget stuff," Ginny teased as she sat up.

"Well, you know how we get...rambling off on a topic and then end up forgetting what else we need to talk about," she explained.

"True," Ginny replied as she leaned over and placed a kiss on Hermione's neck when she noticed the quill hadn't stopped writing the whole time they'd been talking. "How are you doing that?" she asked as she pointed at the quill.

"Oh...it's still catching up," she replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Did you make that quill?"

"Sort of...I bought it in Hogsmeade the last time we were there but I've modified the charm so that it picks up on my thoughts," she smiled at the impressed look on Ginny's face; "Only problem is it can't keep up with how fast I think."

"There aren't many of us who can," Ginny teased as she watched the quill finally come to a rest.

Hermione picked up the parchment to hand to Ginny.

"See if I missed anything?" she asked.

"Let me go to the bathroom and then I will, okay?"

Hermione nodded, accepted another kiss from Ginny and then watched as she crawled from the bed and walked over to the bathroom. She sighed and looked at the parchment in her hand. Ginny was right of course, it was unlikely that she would forget anything but she had had to do something to take her mind off the other thoughts she was having .

Tonight they were planning to Dreamwalk-an idea that both scared and excited her. In a very real way it was going to be their first time, even if it was in a dream. She couldn't help but wonder if they were ready for this. Had they been normal thirteen and fifteen year olds would they have been even thinking about sex yet? Let alone going to a somewhat extreme measure to do it? But they weren't normal, not in that sense anyways. Hermione couldn't help but think, even if it weren't for Tom's influence, that their physical relationship would progress quickly. It wasn't just about sex for them...they craved each other's magic and therefore each other's touch. Yes, it felt good to touch and be touched by Ginny-but it really was about more than that for them.

Ginny returned from the bathroom and saw that Hermione was again lost in thought.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" she asked as she crawled back into bed and snuggled up beside Hermione.

Hermione put the parchment down and then lay down beside Ginny on her side facing her. She reached over and stroked Ginny's cheek.

"Just thinking about tonight," she said as she blushed.

"Not thinking of backing out, are you?" Ginny asked, trying to cover her eagerness.

"No..." she replied as she slipped her hand around the back of Ginny's neck and pulled her in for a long, slow, passionate kiss. When finally they came up for air she looked into Ginny's eyes; "I'm just nervous...I mean, it's the first time, sort of, right?"

"You're cute when you're tongue tied," Ginny teased. "I guess...it's a little different for me, I've Dreamwalked before..."

"I wasn't talking about the Dreamwalk...I was talking about what we're going to be doing..."

"Oh, I know...I was just teasing," she leaned forward and kissed Hermione again; "And we don't have to go that far if you're not ready."

"Really?"

"Yes, really," Ginny assured her. "I love you Hermione and as much as I've wanted to show you since the first time we kissed...you've always been worth the wait, love."

Hermione ran her hand along Ginny's arm and down to her hand to interlace their fingers.

"I guess, aside from what we've already talked about, I'm worried that it'll make our actual first time less special..."

"I doubt it," Ginny smiled as she kissed Hermione again and then went to whisper in her ear; "Every time I get to touch you is special, and as realistic as a Dreamwalk is, I highly doubt it will be as good as the real thing..."

"God, I love you..." Hermione sighed as she pulled Ginny into her arms.

"And I love you too," Ginny gave her a squeeze for good measure; "How come you've stopped saying 'Oh Merlin'?"

Hermione laughed and kissed Ginny's forehead.

"Well, saying "Oh Merlin' is like saying 'Oh God' for Muggles...considering I'm likely related to Merlin, however distantly, saying 'Oh Merlin' is kinda like saying 'Oh Hermione'," she explained.

"I never thought of it like that...I guess I figured saying 'Oh God' was just an old Muggle habit..."

"Partially," she sighed as she rolled onto her back and Ginny laid her head on her shoulder, "When I first started Hogwarts I made a real effort to say Merlin instead of God but now it just feels weird to say it..."

"You believe that then? That we're distantly related to the Sisters?"

"It would explain how it is that we look like them but I don't think Fleur is as distantly related as we are."

"What makes you say that?"

"Veela live longer than humans, at least two hundred years most of them, so that cuts it down by half and Fleur knows for a fact she's related as Fania's journals have been passed down through the centuries through her family...it would explain how she felt things from hundreds of miles away...her blood hasn't been as diluted as ours has...huh..."

"What?"

"I'm wondering if maybe Radha was the last incarnation of Fabiana before Luna," Hermione explained.

"But that doesn't make sense if Minerva was her soulmate."

"Maybe they weren't soulmates but shared some other type if connection?" Hermione theorized as her quill again began to write again. "We'll need to ask Minerva about their Patronuses and whether she felt the heart tug like we do..."

"You'd think Minerva would know...I mean, she knew what it meant for us..."

"Maybe...but sometimes people describe their love as a soulmate just because they're so compatible..."

"So many questions..."

"Now you understand why I was writing everything down?" Hermione asked as they heard Fleur and Luna enter the room.

"Don't tell me you guys are still in bed," Luna teased as she and Fleur came to join them on the bed.

Hermione and Ginny sat up to talk to their friends.

"We've been awake for a bit talking," Ginny told her.

"Why are you two glowing?" Hermione asked.

Luna and Fleur both blushed.

"But you couldn't have..." Ginny said.

"No, we didn't...but, uh, things have gotten a little more intense physically since yesterday..." Luna tried to explain.

"It's because our bodies _are_ aging...the Promise Rings are letting us do more because they think we're older," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"You make it sound like that's a bad thing," said Fleur.

"Not bad, but it does pose a problem...we're taking things slow physically for a reason," Hermione replied as she looked to Fleur; "Why were you upset by the Fae last night?"

"I wasn't," Fleur replied.

"You were," Luna corrected; "You couldn't wait to get out of there..."

Fleur sighed but then smiled as she replied; "I didn't want them to recognize me yet because of the secret they hide that would only be revealed when the four of were back together."

"Secret?" Ginny asked.

"Helga's garden hides the entrance to a maze...at the middle of that maze is a cabin where the Sisters lived when they were here," she explained.

"But why is that a bad thing?" asked Hermione; "I mean, maybe we'll find more information there..."

"I was worried that if you found it was there you'd run off to find it right away-with so many eyes on us right now..." Fleur explained.

"You don't want to risk the wrong people finding out where it is?" Ginny provided.

"Something like that..." Fleur replied.

Hermione studied Fleur a moment before asking; "You ready for this today? Telling us about the Sisters?"

"As ready as I ever will be," Fleur replied to their laughter; "What?"

"That's what we say all the time..." Luna explained as she was the first to stop laughing. "It amazes me sometimes how easily you've fit into our little circle..."

"I know, right?" Hermione agreed. "Usually with new friends there's a feeling out process, the getting to know you part...but the whole time it's been less like getting to know you than it has been like catching up..."

"It's because of who we used to be...our souls recognize each other so we skipped the awkward phase," Luna said thoughtfully.

"When are we expecting Albus and Minerva?" Fleur asked.

Hermione looked at the time before answering; "They said they'd be here before lunch but they didn't give me an exact time." Originally they had hoped to meet while staying with Sirius but they

realised that such a meeting would raise more questions they couldn't answer at the moment.

"Maybe we should get up and get showered before they get here?" Ginny asked.

"I guess," Hermione replied as she stretched.

"It still amazes me that we didn't notice you three are aging quicker..." Fleur remarked.

"We were using the same magic you were to hide it from ourselves and everyone else...I'm more curious as to how and why it's happening...you think the Sisters knew this would happen?"

"I do...and it is why they created these bracelets," Fleur said as she held up her left arm where her new bracelet was; "I think they knew we were going to meet while we were younger and what that would mean..."

"That we can't seem to keep our hands off of each other?" Ginny joked.

"I doubt they could either but being that we've been separated for nearly thirteen hundred years it's only natural that we want to show each other how we feel..." Fleur replied.

"Wait...I thought you said Fania's journals weren't dated?" Luna asked.

"They aren't but we know Hogwarts was founded around 990 a.d. and they were here one to two hundred years before that..." Fleur replied as she shook her head; "I wish now that I had done more research before I came..."

"Why would you? You didn't believe it was true..." Luna commented.

Hermione and Ginny crawled from the bed and headed to the bathroom to take their showers.

As they were getting dressed Ginny wondered out loud; "So I wonder just what Luna and Fleur meant by physically more intense..."

"I don't know," Hermione replied as she pulled Ginny into her arms and kissed her; "I'd ask but I think it would be more fun for us to find out for ourselves..."

…

The girls had been sitting around talking when, just before lunch, there was a knock on the door before Albus and Minerva joined them.

"Good day you four," Albus said merrily as Hermione went to give him a hug; "Merry Christmas, my dear," he said as he handed Hermione a small wrapped gift.

"Why didn't you just have this sent to me yesterday?" she asked as she went to resume her spot in Ginny's arms.

"Half the fun of giving a gift is seeing it opened," he replied.

Hermione shook her head as she unwrapped it to reveal a stunning gold watch.

"I thought you could use it for the second task as it is water resistant up to eight hundred feet..."

"Thank you," Hermione said as she went to give him another hug and a kiss on the cheek; "And I have a gift for you, of sorts," she said as she retrieved the jar containing Rita the beetle and handed it to him. He looked at her quizzically so she explained; "Last night one of the Fae came to me and said there was a beetle that isn't a beetle...I believe that to be Rita Skeeter, reporter and unregistered Animagus."

"I've never heard of an insect Animagus," Minerva remarked as she took a closer look.

"Can she hear or see us?" Albus asked.

"Of course not...I placed an unbreakable charm on the jar and made sure she can't see or hear beyond the glass," Hermione informed him; "I thought you said you banned her from the grounds?"

"I did and it's one of the many things I expect I will question her about later," he replied as he placed the jar on the table. He studied the four girls before asking; "Is it my imagination or have the three of gotten taller?"

"We have and it's one of the things we need to talk about before Fleur tells about the Sisters," Hermione sighed as she looked him; "Is there any way to magically test how old we are?"

"Wait...you think you've actually aged?" Minerva asked surprised, "But how? Why?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out," Ginny replied as she handed the note the had come with the bracelets to Albus.

"We think it's one of two things or possibly a combination of both," Hermione started; "But whatever it is I think it's why the Sisters made the bracelets..."

"So what are your theories?" Albus asked.

"Well, either we're growing to accommodate the extra magic we've had since we power-shared or, due to the fact that we keep wishing we looked the age we feel we caused this to happen and were able to because of the extra magic we have," Ginny replied.

"But my question is...should we stop it?" Hermione asked.

"And how would you be able to do that?" Minerva asked.

"Fae water," Hermione replied to the shock of Albus.

"Fae water?" Albus asked.

"Have you never wondered why you feel so much better after you drink the contents of the phials the Fae bring you?" Hermione asked the amusement clear in her voice.

"I thought it was simply a Faery health tonic," he replied.

"Well, you know how Godric Gryffindor had this hidden room and Slytherin had his Chamber of Secrets?" Albus and Minerva both nodded. "Well Helga and Rowena had their secret spaces as well," this time Albus could not conceal his surprise. "When we were here this summer and I met the Fae for the first time they led me into Helga's secret garden...it's protected by very powerful wards and inside the garden there is a spring...before Helga placed the wards to protect her garden the water would only slow a person's aging but, in the thousand years or so since the wards were placed the magic of the water has been trapped within and now the water actually stops the aging process for awhile..."

"A fountain of youth? Right here at Hogwarts?" Minerva said awed.

"The Sisters brought the Fae here to guard it and it's one of the reasons they lived so long," Hermione explained as she looked back to her father; "Just how long have you been drinking it?"

"Since shortly after I became Headmaster..."

"So then, my conception is less of a medical miracle as it is Fae water..." Hermione teased him.

"Indeed," he replied thoughtfully.

"So do we try to stop it or let it continue to happen?" Hermione asked, trying to get him back on topic.

"If indeed you've grown in order to accommodate the extra magic you have, then no...and, if we assume your new bracelets are meant to temper your magic then you should start aging normally again so there would be no need," he replied.

"Is there a way to test how old we are physically?" Luna asked again.

"There is, but I do not know the spell off hand...I will ask Madam Pomfrey and get back to you," Albus replied.

"Minerva...our Promise Rings, are they charmed to respond to our physical ages or are they controlled by the calendar?" Ginny asked.

"Until now I didn't realise there was a difference, why?" Minerva replied.

"Well, Fleur and I were able to do something we don't think we should have been able to yet and these two were sleeping topless when we got here yesterday," Luna explained as she and her friends blushed furiously.

"I see your conundrum," Minerva replied with a trace of smile.

"Not that we mind be able to do more but we are supposed to be taking things slow physically for a reason," Hermione clarified.

"So you'd like to me to adjust the charm so that it follows the calendar and not your physical age?"

"Not really but I suppose it would be for the best," Ginny replied.

"That is a very mature way of looking at it," Minerva replied with a smile, "Alright then show me your rings and I will make the adjustments."

All four of them held their lefts hands out to Minerva and watched as she took on a look of concentration and adjusted the charms on their rings.

Hermione sat back and looked at her father; "What do you intend to do with Rita?"

"I'm not sure yet," he replied with an unmistakably mischievous grin; "Exile has a certain ring to it, don't you think?"

"To be fair she hasn't written too many falsehoods," said Fleur.

"Not about the tournament...but only because none of you have given her much of a chance," replied Minerva proudly.

"Speaking of the tournament...I was wondering how much of the second task will be visible to the public?" Hermione asked.

"As it is underwater they will only see you dive in and resurface, why?" Albus provided.

"Well, it effects my plan of course..."

"I thought we weren't going to plan until after Christmas?" Fleur teased.

"Hermione can't help herself..." Ginny chimed in.

"Yes, well, nothing wrong with having a plan now is there?" Hermione asked, a little defensively.

"No...none at all," Albus replied, "Can you tell me what you have planned?"

"What and ruin the surprise?" Hermione joked.

"I suppose I'm not supposed to know," he replied, "Was there anything else you'd like to discuss before Fleur tells us what she knows about the Sisters?"

"Just one...the Trace? It's breaks when we physically turn seventeen or on the date?"

"The date," Albus replied, "Or under seventeens would be able to take an aging potion to get the charm to release early."

"Shall we have lunch before we begin?" asked Fleur as she tried to stall for more time.

"Yes, I think that would be a good idea," Minerva replied.

"Rue?" Hermione called.

"Good day!" Rue said as she appeared, "How can I help today?"

"Lunch please, for six."

"Of course!" the little elf replied and snapped her fingers.

"How many of your meals do you eat up here?" Albus asked.

"Usually just breakfast on the weekends...I think most people assume we've just slept in and missed breakfast," Ginny replied as they all went to take seats around the now food laden table.

"Will there be anything else?" Rue asked.

"No Rue, and thank you," Hermione replied.

...

Once they had finished their meal and resumed their seats by the fire, Fleur sighed as she collected her thoughts. Luna came to cuddle up next to her on the couch-Ginny and Hermione doing the same at the other end.

"I'll begin by telling you that the book you found about the Sisters is, for the most part, completely inaccurate and I believe the Sisters did that on purpose as to protect themselves, or rather, protect us, from someone unrelated finding out too much information," she paused to pull Luna closer. "I believe their tale begins sometime around the fifth century...Elise and her family were from what is now called Germany and, while traveling to England, came upon a village decimated by disease...everyone they found was either dead, dying, or mourning the dead...Elise found Fabiana alone and frightened as she had just discovered her gift. Elise and her family took Fabiana with them..."

"How old were they?" asked Ginny.

"That is one of the inaccuracies...Elise and Fabiana were both about nine with about six months between them."

"So Elise wasn't the oldest?" Hermione asked.

"No, like you, Fania was just under two years older," Fleur replied with a smile; "May I continue?"

"Of course...would you like us to keep any questions 'till the end?" Luna asked.

"It might make this go quicker," replied Fleur with a grin as she watched Hermione summon a parchment and quill.

"What?" Hermione asked at the their looks of amusement, "If I have questions I want to remember what they are," she looked to Fleur to continue.

"Elise, Fabiana and her family finally settled in Ireland...close to the valley where your cottage is Minerva, and lived there for almost a decade before Elise and Fabiana set off on their own...the friendship between them had grown and had started to become more physical when they heard tell of a young woman who had been beaten and left for dead for doing magic and for using her gift. They searched for her and when finally they found her she was alone, broken and almost dead...as soon as Elise healed her she knew something was different about her as she didn't take on her injuries...the two fell hopelessly and madly in love within days.

"Fabiana was devastated, sure that she had lost the woman she had grown to love and that surely she would leave her," Fleur paused as Luna sighed; "You worried the same thing, didn't you? When Ginny first had feelings for Hermione?"

"I did," Luna admitted as she looked over to where her best friend lay comfortably in Hermione's arms. "Before we came to Hogwarts I guess I had started to realise the feelings I had for Ginny were more than just friendship...but then three of us shared a compartment on our way to school and I knew..." she sighed deeply, "I knew that even though I was pretty sure Ginny and I could be happy together, I knew what she felt for Hermione was no mere crush and that Hermione, whether she realised it or not, felt the same..."

"Why didn't you say something Luna?" Ginny asked as she sat up and took Luna's hand.

"Aside from the fact that it was pointless?" Luna teased with a small smile as she shook her head. "No Gin, I would never stand in the way of your happiness but yes, I was frightened I would lose your friendship as well..."

"And what did I tell you on our boat ride here our first year?"

"That you'd still be my friend even if I got sorted into Slytherin," Luna recalled with a smile.

"I hope you still don't worry about that?" Hermione asked.

"No...I know the four of us will always been in each other's lives...you two have always been really good at me reminding me of that," Luna replied as she gave Ginny's hand a squeeze before letting go. She looked up to Fleur and said; "Sorry love...please continue..."

Fleur kissed the top of Luna's head before she continued; "They returned to the valley and didn't leave it again for nearly a decade. During that time Fania and Elise consummated their relationship and their magical energy bonded and they became more powerful," she smiled at her friends; "It wasn't long before Fabiana was made a part of their physical relationship as well. They spent that time learning to better use and control their magic for they felt, as I'm sure you three have, that there was little point to having these gifts if they couldn't use it to help people, however each time they tried to leave the safety of their secluded valley both Fania and Fabiana became overwhelmed by the thoughts and emotions of those around them," Fleur paused again as she smiled at Minerva; "It was during one of their trips that they met someone who could help them...an older witch who became a mentor to them, taught them how to better use and control their magic in conjunction with their gifts and helped them to create the rings the three of you wear..."

"Sorry, Fleur, I need to interrupt because I think I just figured something out," Hermione waited until Fleur nodded before continuing; "Minerva...can I ask you something about Radha?"

"Of course," Minerva replied with an uncertain smile.

"Are you sure she was really your soulmate?" Hermione asked.

"I believe so..."

"Did you feel the magical connection through your hands or the tugging around your heart when you were parted?" Ginny asked.

"I have felt those things...with Rosmerta," Minerva replied with a smile.

"I think Radha was the last incarnation of Fabiana before Luna and the connection you felt with Radha was because, in your first lives, you were her mentor...you met, and were with Radha so you'd be able to help her again when she was reborn as Luna," Hermione theorized and looked to Fleur for confirmation.

"I had that feeling as well...nothing that has happened to us has happened by chance," Fleur replied.

Hermione next looked to her father, "My Aunt Arianna...are you quite sure she wasn't a Telepath like me?"

Albus studied his daughter a moment before replying; "It is entirely possible...after her run in with the Muggle children she only had my mother, brother and myself to cope with," he sighed as he wiped away a tear; "If I had known she shared your gift, my dear, we may have been better equipped to help her."

"True...but the tragedy that befell her led you to protect me from having the same thing happen to me and, whether you admit it or not, she was part of your motivation in trying to have a child," said Hermione carefully.

"It never ceases to amaze me the ability you three have to find a silver lining, even in the most tragic of circumstances," he said thoughtfully.

"But the point is, you both met and loved the last incarnation of us and were better able to help us because of it," Luna added.

"Shall I continue the story?" Fleur asked after they had sat for a few minutes in silence as they contemplated these new revelations.

"Please," Albus replied.

"They began traveling again and with the help of their mentor they found ways to help people without revealing their magic or gifts. Eventually they made their way to Bulgaria where they heard stories of the Veela and how they had been hunted and enslaved by humans. The Veela, though adept at hiding from humans could not remain hidden from them as Fania was adept at recognizing and finding magical beings...the Sisters had sought to help them escape the fear that had become a part of their daily lives," Fleur sighed heavily and looked off into the distance before continuing; "They had finally found a tribe but their village had been recently attacked by a raiding party...the males and children were killed and the women sold into slavery...they tracked the magic of the Veela intending to free the females and bring them here to Hogwarts for safety but before they found them they found Fleur," Luna could sense her fiancee's sadness and tightened her grip on her, trying to give the courage she needed to continue; "The men who had taken them had been under strict orders not to harm them, they were to be sold to the highest bidder however, as you saw at the World Cup, Veela females are highly desirable."

"I wasn't at the World Cup but if Veela are half as beautiful as you..." Luna said quietly.

Fleur kissed her briefly and found the courage to continue; "The men, the entire raiding party, used Fleur past the point of her being to able to fight them off...they left her for dead before continuing their journey and she surely would have died had she not been found by the Sisters," she rested her cheek on the top of Luna's head; "Because Fleur wasn't human Elise had to rely on more traditional methods to heal Fleur and it was many weeks before she was able to speak. She feared them, at first, because they were human but, in time, she realised that the three women were nothing like the men who had taken her and one day allowed Fabiana to hold her hand...as soon as she did she was surprised to find that she had found her true mate...Fabiana, of course, also knew what it meant as she had witnessed Fania and Elise fall in love.

"It was then that Fleur told them what had been done to her. The Sisters became enraged that anyone could have hurt such a beautiful creature for their own needs...it was one of the few times they sought to harm instead of help," Fleur smiled; "They eventually tracked down the men responsible and inflicted upon them the same amount of pain and terror they had inflicted upon Fleur, only instead of leaving them to suffer and die, they showed mercy and killed every last one of them. But unfortunately they were too late to help the other females from Fleur's tribe as they had already been sold.

"They, with the help of Fleur who acted as an emissary, tracked down and placed protection around as many Veela villages as they could find to ensure that what had happened to her tribe never happened again. Eventually they once again returned to the safety of their valley for a few years as they had again grown more powerful when Fabiana and Fleur consummated their relationship and yes, the dream we had the morning of the first task was a memory of the first time the four of them bonded physically and grew even stronger…

"In the years that followed the Sisters found a way to disguise Fleur so they could again travel and help those they could..."

"Fleur?" Hermione said tentatively, she knew she had promised not to interrupt but there was something that she had been wondering about ever since Fleur had first shown them Fania's journal and the picture of the four of them very pregnant; "How did the Sisters have children...did they coerce a man or..."

"No...they didn't need to," Fleur smiled for real for the first time since she had begun her tale as her audience was clearly perplexed how that could be; "They had seven children each and their children were born of pure love and whole lot of magic."

"You're joking," Ginny said to the light laughter of all.

"I'm not and I suspect it is one of the Spells we can't currently see in the Spellbook..."

"Do you realise how many lesbian couples would love to have that knowledge?" Hermione joked.

"But, the amount of magic it took for them to be able to concieve...I believe none other than the four us would be able to achieve it or someone else would have found a way in the intervening centuries to accomplish the same," Fleur explained.

Hermione smiled and hugged Ginny; "Nice to know we won't need a man to get knocked up when we're ready to have kids," she looked to her father; "And don't try and tell me you're too young to be a grandfather," she teased him.

"Seeing as, technically, I'm too old to be your father, you wouldn't hear me ever claim such a thing..." he teased his daughter back.

"But back to my tale-I'm almost done," Fleur said before they again got sidetracked and she lost the nerve to tell them about the tragic end of the Sisters. "When their children were grown and had had children of their own they began to travel again...it was during that time I believe that many of the magical beings were brought to Hogwarts for their safety and so they could protect the natural magic in this place," she took a deep steadying breath; "They were almost two hundred years old when it happened...they were ambushed by a group of men who sought to harm them, they fought back and killed all but a small boy who happened to be traveling with them. They took pity on him and returned him to his village safely...unfortunately that act of mercy led them to being hunted, for the boy had told the village elders what happened.

"They were found and captured not long after...they always regretted hurting another being, magical or otherwise, and didn't try to defend themselves...they had hoped, I believe, that the elders would believe that they hadn't wanted to harm anyone and had only been defending themselves. The elders however, feared what they did not understand and ordered their deaths," Fleur smiled; "They were unsuccessful, at first-the Sisters, due to their fireproof charm and Elise's ability to, at that point, heal them without even touching them, they were immune to the fire they had tried to kill them with. So they tried again...only this time they tried to kill one Sister at time, only that didn't work either. Finally they separated the four as they rightly believed they wouldn't be able to truly harm them while they were together...they decided, due to Fleur's beauty, that she would be taken and sold into slavery as she was sure to fetch a high price and so she was taken from them.

"They had gone many miles when Fleur felt Fabiana die...she killed her captors and returned to find she was too late to save Fania as well...she released Elise from her captors and the two of them fled in the dead of night to return to their safety of their families and their valley. They began seeking a way to end their lives as they could no longer live with the grief that losing their soulmates had caused them...it was then that Fleur learned how Fabiana and Fania had died...although Elise had not borne witness to their deaths their captors couldn't help themselves and boasted how they had finally ended them...they were beheaded and then their bodies burnt to ensure they were truly dead.

"Just as they were close to a solution to end their grief Elise began to have visions of the future...of us taking on a great and horrible evil. Together they decided that, if they were to be one day reunited with their lost loved ones, that would do everything they could to ensure their survival...the two of them completed the Spellbook and hid it in their valley along with their rings-charming to them to reappear when they were needed. Fleur traveled to Bulgaria with her children and found a Veela tribe they could live with, learn their ways, and protect Fania's journals so they would eventually come into my possession.

"When finally Fleur returned to the valley she found Elise had discovered a way to die and had done so in her absence in attempt to spare her more grief...Fleur found her body, turned to stone by their favorite lake...she dug a grave for Elise and joined her within it before filling the hole over herself with dirt..."

Both adults and the four girls sat quietly as tears streamed down their faces-trying to absorb the story they had just heard.

Luna sat up and stared into Fleur's deep blue eyes; "It wasn't her fault...none of it..."

"No...but she still felt responsible for their deaths, especially Elise's even though she was actively searching for a way to die...I believe she felt badly that she had died alone," Fleur replied before kissing Luna's forehead.

"How many journals are there?" Albus asked quietly.

"Forty-nine," Fleur replied, "I only brought the one that described how they met Fleur but I will bring the other's when I return to France to pack my belongings." She summoned her bag to her and retrieved the one journal she had brought with her and handed it to Albus; "You're welcome to look at it but I think you'll have to wait to for us to return from Hogsmeade to really study it...these three have waited patiently to read that book since I arrived," she looked to Ginny and Hermione; "You understand now why I wanted to wait to tell you this story until you had time away from your studies?"

"We always did Fleur..." Ginny replied.

"Thank you for telling us," Hermione added as she stood to give Fleur a much needed hug.

"Speaking of which," said Minerva; "You're all nearly late for dinner with Sirius...we should head down to Hogsmeade before a giant dog Patronus comes waltzing in here demanding what is taking you all so long..."

"Sirius came to get Harry, Viktor and Morgan this morning, right?" Luna asked as she stood and put on her cloak, the other three girls following suit.

"He did," Minerva replied; "Will the three of you be okay?"

"We always are...as long as we have each other," Hermione replied with a small smile.

"Well let's be on our way then...I'm sure the boys are already driving Rosmerta nuts and I'm looking forward to telling her that, even though she was not my first love, she is my soulmate..." Minerva remarked as the three younger girls went to hug her.

"See...even through all this sadness comes a little bit of happiness," said Luna with a large grin.


	52. Chapter 52---Dreamwalk With Me

They were crossing the Entrance Hall when Hermione heard her name being called only to turn and find Ron walking towards them. Although he wore his normal clothes his hair was still bright pink and seemed to have grown several inches over night with several bright green streaks now running through it. Hermione really didn't feel like talking to him at the moment but sighed as she waited for him to join them.

"Can I talk to you for a moment...in private?" he asked.

"We're in bit of a rush...can't it wait?" Hermione replied.

"It'll only be a minute," he assured her.

She nodded her head and, taking Ginny's hand, followed him away from the others.

"Can you please take off this charm or whatever it is?" he pleaded.

"I can't, and frankly, I wouldn't even if I could," Hermione replied evenly. It wasn't strictly true, of course, she could take the spell off in a heartbeat if she so choose. The truth was that she had the set the spell to end within the first week of classes...as much as she felt Ron deserved his punishment she had hoped it would give him the incentive to truly examine his own thoughts and actions.

"What do you mean you can't?" he asked as he tried to keep his frustration from showing.

"There are two ways the charm will break," she explained, "I have it set to end at very specific time but, if you take some time to think about what you've done, grow up a bit and realise that people are just people no matter who they love...that, despite the fact that I'm in love with Ginny, I'm still the same person you've always know...and I mean a _true _understanding of what that means, then the charm will end itself...until then, the longer you hold on to your anger and your bigoted points of views, the worse it will get for you."

"Why did you tell my Mom to get me new robes if all you were going to do was use them to embarrass me?"

"You embarrassed yourself and your family...something you've been doing for years," Ginny replied.

Ron just glared at his younger sister, surprisingly aware that a retort would not help his cause.

"If you hadn't been thinking whatever it was you were thinking when your robes changed you'd have been fine and judging by your hair, it doesn't look like you've really stopped to think about it yet..." Hermione shook her head sadly; "Calling Harry a 'fag', calling us 'dykes' this fall...Ron, that makes you as bad as Malfoy for calling me Mudblood all these years..."

"It's not the same...he's insulting you for something you have no control over..."

"It's exactly the same Ron...being gay isn't a choice any more than what race or blood status you are," Ginny informed him, "You, of all people, should know what it feels like to be judged for something you have no control over."

"I'm sorry?"

"People, like Malfoy, have judged you because of your parents and the fact that they didn't have much money...it was part of the reason I wanted them to have Ginny's share of the business deal I made. I'd hoped that I could at least ease some of the stigma you've suffered from the whole time you've been here...ignorant people don't understand that your parents have done the best they can given their limited resources and six kids and that they love the lot of you so much it's a little nauseating at times...you think Malfoy's parents treat him as well as your parents treat you?"

"Being gay...it's really not a choice?" he asked quietly.

"Only insofar as it's a choice to accept who are and in so doing, choosing to be happy," Hermione replied then studied him a moment; "I love Ginny, Ron...with everything that I am...but it doesn't change who I am or who she is for loving me back."

"Why did Harry look like he was having so much fun dancing with Viktor?" he asked.

"Probably because he was..." Ginny joked.

"Harry is comfortable with who he is and he had a friend before he came to Hogwarts who was gay and defended him against his cousin...Harry cared about him a great deal and he found out this summer that he had been killed for being gay."

"Why would someone kill him for being gay?" he asked.

"Because, believe it or not, some Muggles believe the same thing you do...that being gay is an illness just Like Voldemort believed that only Purebloods should be allowed to wield magic," Hermione sighed as she watched him struggle to understand.

"And Ron, if you're really Harry's friend then it shouldn't matter if he's gay or not," Ginny added.

"Can I ask you something Ron?" Hermione asked, continuing when he nodded; "What bothers you more...that Harry was dancing with a boy or that he was dancing with Viktor Krum?"

"I don't see a difference," Ron replied clearly confused.

"Well, maybe that's something you should think about..." Hermione trailed off at the sound of approaching footsteps behind her.

"Miss Granger, Miss Weasley...we need to be going," Minerva had just finished saying as a silvery ethereal cat come to sit in front of her in mid-air.

"Min, love, are you on your way yet? These boys are driving me mental with their Quidditch talk," the cat said with what was unmistakably Rosmerta's voice.

"We're leaving now, love..." Minerva told the patronus and watched as it bounded back off out of the castle.

"Was that Madam Rosmerta?" Ron asked incredulous.

"It was, Mr. Weasley...she is my wife and I'd be very careful what you say next," Minerva warned.

"Where are you guys off too, anyways?" he asked.

"Sirius was kind enough to invite the Champions to his home in Hogsmeade so we could have a bit of break from Hogwarts," Hermione replied.

"Oh..." was all he could reply.

"Ron...do yourself a favour and think about what we said?" Ginny implored him.

"I'm sorry...about last night," he said quietly.

"I'm sorry too, Ron, but I'm not accepting your apology this time...it obviously wasn't sincere last time and unfortunately it's going to take a lot more than an 'I'm sorry' to fix what you said and did," Hermione informed him.

Ron nodded and walked away.

"You're far too nice to him, Hermione," Minerva commented as they walked over to where Luna and Fleur stood waiting.

"He's not a bad guy," Hermione replied as she shook her head; "I really think most of what's going on with him is just jealousy...he's always been jealous of Harry because of his fame and money although Harry himself has never lorded it over him and then to find out that I'm in love with Ginny..."

"And then another girl he had a crush on, Fleur, is also a lesbian and then, just now, finding out that another of his crushes, Rosmerta, is gay too?" Ginny added.

"You really hadn't figured out that Rosmerta was your soulmate?" Hermione teased.

"That was the first time I have seen her Patronus," Minerva replied.

"But you were the one that explained what the tugging around our hearts meant...how did you not recognize the same feeling?" Ginny asked.

"I discounted those feelings because I had believed Radha was my soulmate and I suppose I believed it was merely due to the fact that it had been so long since I was in a relationship," Minerva replied with a blush.

They continued their walk in amicable silence for awhile when Hermione finally broke it with a question for Fleur; "Why didn't the Veela defend themselves against the raiders-the one's we saw at the World Cup were throwing balls of fire with their bare hands."

"Because, in addition to the wards they placed around the Veela tribes, the Sisters were the ones to teach them how to channel their Veela magic in such a way that they could use it to produce fire," Fleur replied then added with a smile; "Just like you and Ginny offered to do for me."

"Was that when you knew, without a shadow of doubt, who we were?" Luna asked.

"Yes," Fleur replied simply.

"Did Elise write down her visions?" Ginny asked.

"In the last journal they are many blank pages at the end...I had assumed she had died before writing them down and only mentioned that she had begun to have strange visions without going into much detail...I think, when the time is right and if they can help us, those pages will no longer be blank."

"They really went to a lot of trouble to try and help us," Luna commented; "Like the bracelets you didn't even know existed."

"I think Elise saw enough to know we'd be younger when we met and that we would have a difficult time resisting the draw we feel to each other's magic," Hermione said thoughtfully, "She knew we'd need help controlling it."

"And have they helped?" Minerva asked, curious.

"We've only had them on since last night so it's hard to say," Luna replied.

"I suspect we'll know after the next time we powershare," said Hermione.

"Speaking of the second task...do you know if Harry has figured out his clue yet?" Minerva asked.

"I don't know...the four of us agreed not to discuss it until after Christmas," Hermione replied, "And we only figured it out so quickly because Fleur dropped her egg in the bath."

As they approached Sirius' home Hermione asked; "Minerva? How much does Rosmerta know about us?"

"Only that I watched over you as a child for Albus...she does not even know why," she replied.

"I assume you've done that for her protection?" Ginny asked.

Minerva nodded then said; "And yours...the fewer people who know what you can do the better."

They entered the house to find a harassed looking Rosmerta who immediately threw her arms around Minerva and kissed her passionately.

"I've missed you too, love," Minerva said when they broke the kiss, "And I have some interesting news for you."

"Really?" Rosmerta replied as she went to hug the three younger girls.

"These four pointed something out to me that I hadn't realised," Minerva said as she took Rosmerta back into her arms and placed a hand over her heart, "You're my soulmate, Rosie..."

"But I thought..." she replied quietly.

"As did I," Minerva smiled; "But I never felt this tug around my heart with Radha or," she paused to link her fingers with her wife; "this tingling in our hands..."

"Really?" Rosmerta said quietly.

"Has your patronus always been a cat, love?"

"It has, but I had thought it just a happy coincidence," Rosmerta replied with a big grin and then whispered into her ear; "Perhaps a quiet romantic dinner with just the two of us is in order?"

Minerva smiled and nodded as she pulled herself from Rosmerta's arms to look at the four girls.

"Thank you, again," Minerva said as she went to hug the girls.

"Rosmerta," Luna said quietly; "I'd like you to meet my fiancee, Fleur."

"It's a pleasure to meet the young woman who's making our Luna so happy," she said as she went to hug Fleur; "Welcome to the family."

...

Dinner was a rather subdued affair as the girls were lost in thought over what Fleur had told them. Sirius, noticing that Hermione and Ginny didn't actually seem to be eating their food but merely moving it around their plates asked if they'd like something else to eat. They explained that the food was very tasty but that they had had a large lunch and weren't very hungry.

The truth was that both Ginny and Hermione knew that Luna's sleeping draught worked better on an empty or almost empty stomach. Both of them would have been feeling somewhat apprehensive of their planned Dreamwalk but they found themselves thinking about Fleur's story more than anything else.

_"We should probably warn Fleur and Luna what we're planning tonight in case there's a power surge,"_ Ginny thought to Hermione.

_"I was thinking the same thing," _Hermione replied, then looked to Sirius, "Would you excuse us Sirius? We were hoping to get our homework finished tonight so we won't have to worry about it for the rest of our stay."

"Oh come on, Hermione, why not relax for the night?" Harry teased her.

"That's kind of the point...we want to get it done and out of the way," Luna replied as she and Fleur went to stand.

"I see you haven't changed, Hermione," Remus teased.

Hermione forced a laugh while she thought ruefully to herself, "You have no idea how wrong you are," as she and Ginny stood as well.

"Harry, why don't you show them to their rooms?" Sirius suggested.

"Okay," he replied as he stood as well; "Follow me."

They left the dining room and followed Harry upstairs.

"Have you figured out your egg yet, Harry?" Luna asked him.

"No...damn thing just screeches at me everytime I open it...wait, you guys did?" he asked as he opened the door to their room.

"Take a bath tonight and open it underwater," Hermione told him.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Yeah...we'll talk about it tomorrow," Hermione replied as she went to take a seat in one of the big comfy chairs by the small fireplace in their room.

"How come you guys were so late?" he asked.

"Ron stopped us in the Entrance Hall," Ginny remarked as she went to sit in Hermione's lap.

"Yeah...he cornered me in the Common Room when I was on my way out to meet up with Sirius," Harry replied with a sigh, "Tried to apologize for last night."

"You didn't let him either?" Hermione asked as she watched Fleur and Luna curl up in the chair opposite them.

"Well I figured you charmed his robes to turn pink for a reason and if his hair was still pink there was probably a reason," he replied with a grin; "Nice one by the way."

"I mostly did it to give him some incentive to look at his actions," Hermione replied; "Though I admit I hadn't expected it to happen so quickly."

"He's not a bad bloke, deep down, just a little misguided..." Harry replied as he looked to Fleur and Luna, "your room is across the hall by the way," he looked at his best friend a moment before commenting; "I envy you guys," he smiled, "to have already found the person you want to spend the rest of your lives with...it must be nice," he looked to Luna and smiled; "And I've never seen you happier Luna..."

"Thanks, Harry," Luna replied.

"Have a good night," he said as he left.

Once he had left and closed the door behind him Fleur kissed Luna on the forehead before speaking; "How are you three doing with what I told you today?"

"It certainly explains a lot," Hermione said quietly.

"I still can't believe Minerva didn't realize that she and Rosmerta are soulmates," Ginny said with a small laugh.

"I don't think she wanted to believe it-maybe she felt it was an insult to Radha's memory," Luna speculated.

"Are you weirded out at all, Luna...that your soul was with Minerva?" Ginny asked.

"Well it wasn't me, so no..." Luna replied with a shrug.

Ginny looked up to Hermione; "So, should we tell them?" she asked.

"Tell us what?" Luna asked before Hermione had a chance to answer.

"We're going to try a Dreamwalk..." Hermione trailed off when both Luna and Fleur began laughing.

"You were thinking of doing the same thing weren't you?" Ginny asked.

"We are," Fleur replied.

"That's why you guys didn't eat much at dinner, isn't it?" Luna asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Fleur asked.

"The sleeping draught we use for the Dreamwalk works faster on an empty stomach," Ginny explained.

"What are you so worried about Hermione?" Luna asked.

"Aside from the natural nervousness of losing my virginity, albeit in a dream, I'm worried we'll have another power surge...that's why we wanted to give you a heads up first...just in case," Hermione explained.

"I think our new bracelets will see to it that doesn't happen," commented Fleur.

"I'm impressed you finally talked her into it, Gin..." Luna teased.

"I didn't...we haven't talked about it since her birthday," Ginny corrected her.

"What changed your mind?" Fleur asked.

"Guess the easiest way to sum it up is," she paused to lift Ginny's face so she could stare into her eyes; "I'm tired of waiting."

"Then why did you have Minerva change the charms on our rings?" Luna asked.

"Because there's a very tangible reason why, in the the here and now, that we're waiting..." Hermione replied.

"What exactly happened with you two?" Ginny asked.

Luna looked up to Fleur, "Mind if I just show them the memory...I'm too shy to try and explain."

Fleur nodded and watched as Luna went to take their hands.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked over to Fleur as Luna went to resume her spot on her lap.

"I'm sorry...I should have talked to you guys before I asked Minerva to change the charms."

"No...it was a good idea but I fear, if we tried, we could overcome the charms ourselves," replied Fleur, "It's part of the reason I agreed to the try the Dreamwalk as well...I'm hoping if we can make love that way, for now, maybe it won't be as much of a temptation to try..."

"I don't know...it's pretty powerful set of charms," Hermione commented.

"But we're only getting stronger," Fleur countered.

"I don't think what happened yesterday and um, this morning, with you two has anything to do with overcoming the charms...I think we really have matured physically and the Promise rings responded accordingly," Hermione sighed, "I'll be annoyed though, if it means a step backward in what we were already allowed to do...it was really nice sleeping without our tops..."

…

The girls had talked for little while longer before Fleur and Luna left to give them some privacy.

"You sure about this?" Ginny asked as she went to retrieve the potion and Snake bracelet from her bag.

"Yes...are you?"

"You know I am but I meant what I said...we don't have to go all the way if you're not ready," Ginny replied as she changed into her pajamas.

Hermione walked over and took her in her arms and then rested her forehead against Ginny's.

"Normally the older person in a couple is the one to ask that," she teased.

"Yes...cause we're normal," Ginny joked.

Hermione moved her head back and searched Ginny's eyes.

"I already have a hard time resisting you...do you really think I'll be able to resist a grown up version of you?" she asked before kissing Ginny deeply.

"Then get changed already so we can get started," Ginny said her voice reflecting the desire evident in her eyes.

"God, I love you..." Hermione said quietly before kissing her again briefly and then doing as she was told.

Ginny went to fill a glass with water then went to wait for Hermione on the bed.

"So how exactly does this work-the Dreamwalk I mean?" Hermione asked as she finished changing and went to join Ginny on the bed.

"Well, this is going to be a little different from when Luna and I were doing it..."

"I should hope so," Hermione teased.

Ginny laughed and shook her head a little; "Brat..." she said before Hermione kissed her. "When Luna and I walked we just watched the dreams I was missing...this time I'm actually going to try and mold the dream we have to what we want..."

"So what did you have in mind?"

"I was going to ask you...you said you wanted a little vacation...any particular spot you'd like to go?"

Hermione thought for a minute and then smiled as she took Ginny's hand to show her a beach she had visited with her parents in the south of France.

"That'll work," Ginny said smiling, "It'd be nice to be in the sun..."

Hermione positioned herself on the bed the same way she had watched Ginny and Luna do it the year previous and reached her hand out for the potion phial in Ginny's hand. She drank half then handed it to Ginny before drinking some water. She watched Ginny do the same before kissing her and then laying down. She felt Ginny do the same then grasp her arm midway to her elbow so that their pulse points in their wrists would be touching. She felt Ginny lay the bracelet over their joined arms as she drifted off to sleep.

When next she opened her eyes she had to blink a few times for her eyes to adjust to the bright sunlight before it was all but blotted out completely as Ginny kissed her. When they finally broke the kiss Ginny backed away so Hermione could sit up and look around.

"It's perfect..." she trailed off as her eyes came to rest on the beautiful red headed woman next to her and she instantly felt her desire grow. "How old are we?" she asked as she looked down at her own bikini clad body.

"I don't know...somewhere in our twenties I guess," Ginny replied as she resisted the very real urge to tear away the small pieces of fabric covering Hermione's now curvier body.

"And this is how you think we'll look or this is how we'll actually look?" Hermione asked as her eyes trailed over Ginny's toned bikini clad body beside her.

"Does it matter?"

Hermione shrugged her shoulders; "Not really," she admitted as she laid back down and turned on her side to face Ginny.

"I'm surprised we're even wearing these many clothes," she teased.

"Wanted to have options," Ginny replied huskily as Hermione reached out and began circling one of Ginny's nipples with her finger, "You know...in case you just wanted to lay in the sun or something..." she was quickly losing the ability to speak as Hermione moved the scant piece of fabric aside before covering Ginny's breast with her hand.

Ginny surprised her by removing her hand from her breast and pushing her onto her back. She tore away the fabric from Hermione's bikini top and then leaned down to start circling a nipple with her tongue-Hermione arching her back in pleasure and moaning softly. Ginny left the nipple and began kissing her way up towards Hermione's mouth. She paused before kissing her, their lips almost touching, to say; "I've been waiting for this longer than you have...I want my fun first."

Hermione chuckled throatily as she pushed Ginny onto her back; "Then you should be rewarded for your patience," she replied before taking Ginny's nipple into her mouth and sucking on it gently causing Ginny to moan softly before she gathered her will power and pushed Hermione back on to her back. She moved to straddle Hermione so she could hold her in place as she drank in the sight of her very aroused girlfriend.

"No love...making love to you," she said as she took a breast in each hand; "is my reward."

She covered Hermione's body with her own and came to rest beside her, one of her legs between Hermione's, her girlfriend's own desire evident from the fact that, even though she still wore her bikini bottoms, she could feel the wetness on her leg. As Ginny's hand grew closer and closer to that wetness she was somewhat surprised, and a little frustrated, when she was stopped by a hand on her wrist.

Hermione released her wrist so she could use the same hand to stroke her cheek.

"What's the rush, love?" she asked, her voice betraying just how difficult it had been for her to stop Ginny's progress.

"I thought you wanted to..."

"I do, god do I ever," she replied with a smile; "But, if this is only chance we get to be together like this then I'd rather take my time and not only enjoy every single minute but enjoy every single inch of your body."

She closed her eyes a moment to concentrate, knowing that her attempt had worked when she felt the sand beneath turn to something far more comfortable.

"How did you do that?" Ginny asked as she sat up and looked the beautiful and, although she had only the room they'd spent the night in at the Leaky Cauldron to compare it to, luxurious hotel room.

"I thought we had decided to leave the hows and whys till after we wake up," Hermione teased as she sat up and took her now naked girlfriend in her arms. She pulled Ginny into a slow and passionate kiss. "But I'll answer the why," she said before kissing her favorite spot just below Ginny's ear and pulling her back down to lay beside her. She lay Ginny on her back and then pressed her growing need into Ginny's hip.

"I love you Ginny and I want to be touched by you almost as much as I want to touch you and I'm struggling to not just take you right away...but I don't want to have sex with you," smiling at the look of disappointment on the redhead's face she continued quietly as she began to lightly trace one of Ginny's nipples with a finger, "Love? I want more than sex...I want to make love to you, slowly and repeatedly...I moved us here so we'd be more comfortable and because, as this is our first time, I wanted it be perfect in case we can't do this again so we can both hold onto and cherish this night for a long time to come ...besides," she said with a smile as she looked into Ginny's eyes; "Really what's the rush?"

Hermione's words and her own growing desire had rendered Ginny speechless.

"Didn't you tell me once that the easier the Dreamwalk the less time that passes in the real world?" Ginny nodded. "Then my being able to so easily change the setting around us should mean that we could make love all night long and into tomorrow only to wake and find that no more than an hour has passed."

Ginny pushed Hermione onto her back to study her girlfriend's eyes a moment.

"Okay then...but I still want to enjoy you first," she said huskily.

"And why can't I be touching you while you're touching me?"

"Because, love, I want to be able to concentrate on making you feel good...like you said, this is our first time and I want to be able to touch you and make you feel good without distraction...so would you just enjoy me enjoying you?" she whispered in Hermione's ear before kissing and nibbling her way down Hermione's neck.

"If you insist..." Hermione sighed.


	53. Chapter 53-Afterglow

When they returned to the real world Hermione's prediction had turned out correct and little more than an hour had passed even though, in their Dreamwalk, they had spent almost an entire day making love. Hermione lay still for a moment, relishing the fact that she felt not only completely and utterly relaxed but also satisfied. She felt Ginny stir beside her and as she opened her eyes she slowly sat up then accepted the soft and gentle kiss of her girlfriend.

"That was amazing..." Ginny said quietly when finally they stopped to come up for air; "Thank you so much..."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"For agreeing to Dreamwalk with me..."

"Love? I wanted to as much as you did so really, you needn't thank me...but I should definitely thank you."

"Why?"

"For not bringing it up once since my birthday...for letting me, as you've always done, catch up on my own," Hermione explained as she ran a finger along Ginny's jaw. "Although I'm a little annoyed at myself for waiting so long...that was…"she sighed, " I was so wrong, love, about it making it worse...at least for the moment, I'm only dealing with the craving for your magic and not so much my physical desire...it's a nice feeling…"

"I know...I didn't even think it'd feel that real and I don't feel any stronger magically but I do feel closer to you…" Ginny said quietly.

"We bonded emotionally," she replied as she drew Ginny in for a kiss; "As opposed to physically binding our magic...but bonding emotionally is just as, if not more, important."

"And you don't feel like we've had a power surge?"

"No...in that respect nothing has changed," Hermione smiled broadly. "Guess that means the only danger another Dreamwalk poses is that we might start spending too much time asleep..." she teased. She scanned the bedroom across the hall and found that Fleur and Luna were still awake. She picked up the snake bracelet and handed it to Ginny. "They're still up and it's pretty early...why don't you take this across the hall while I go to the bathroom?"

Ginny nodded and then kissed Hermione briefly before they both climbed from the bed-Hermione heading for the bathroom while Ginny left their room to go and knock on the door across the hall. After a few moments she heard Luna call out for her to come in.

"How'd it go?" Luna asked.

"Even better than I hoped," Ginny replied, as she grinned from ear to hear and handed the bracelet to Luna, "And since we don't feel any increase in our magic, and it's still early, we thought maybe you'd both like to give it a try tonight too?"

Luna accepted the bracelet from Ginny and looked over to where Fleur still lay in bed, her hair messed up but looking no less gorgeous than she usually did, "What do you think love? Shall we go for a little Dreamwalk of our own? Maybe continue what we already started?"

As Fleur nodded, the desire she was already feeling clear on her face, Ginny blushed deeply.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to disturb you..."

"It is more than alright, chère , this is definitely a welcome turn of events for the night," Fleur responded as she crawled from the bed to envelope Ginny in a warm hug. "And for the record, Minerva was kind enough to not make our Promise rings make us take a step back in what we can do in the real world..."

"Really?"

"Really...I think she respects the fact that we asked her to modify the charms and decided to reward us for asking," Luna replied as she joined her fiancee in hugging her best friend.

"That's all well and good but Hermione and I haven't done what you've done," Ginny teased.

"True...but we haven't slept half naked together," Fleur countered.

"Fair enough," Ginny replied as she pulled herself from their arms. "I was wondering Fleur, if I could ask you a favour?"

"More than likely," Fleur responded.

"The night before the second task...if it's alright with Luna, can you spend the night with Hermione?"

"We were planning to discuss that very thing with you both before then...even though Luna and I haven't been sharing a bed as long as you and Hermione I doubt I'd get much sleep, if any, the night before if I had to sleep alone coupled with the anxiety of the task."

"So you're okay with Fleur spending the night alone with Hermione?" Ginny asked her best friend.

"Aside from the reason I'll be away from her for a night, I am..."

"Alright...have a good night and we'll see you in the morning," Ginny replied as she hugged them both again before returning to her own room to find Hermione waiting for her in be, looking off into the distance and so lost in thought that she hadn't noticed Ginny's return until she had joined her on the bed.

"Whatcha thinking about?"

"That I shouldn't have worried about tonight making our real first time any less special...I'm pretty sure every time we make love is going to precious and special to me," Hermione replied as she gazed at Ginny. "Rue?" she called, smiling when her little elf appeared; "We're celebrating, little one...can you bring us some mead?"

Rue nodded, disappeared and the reappeared minutes later with the requested beverage and two glasses.

"Thank you, little one," said Hermione as she took them from her elf. "Sorry to have dragged you away from the castle."

"It is, as always, my pleasure..." the elf replied happily.

"Thanks Rue, and thanks for watching out for me when I was younger...you know I was never angry with you, right?" Hermione said warmly.

"I do miss, and not that I'm complaining, but you're all a little too neat for my liking...it's been nice to work with the other Hogwarts elves and I've even made a new friend," Rue told them.

"Really little one?" Ginny asked and had to suppress a giggle when the elf nodded her head vigorously.

"What's their name?" Hermione asked.

"His name is Dobby, Miss...he and another free elf, Winky, came to work here a few weeks ago..."

"Oh, I can't wait to tell Harry," Ginny said, a large grin on her face.

"And how are they fitting in with the rest of the Hogwarts' elves?" Hermione asked.

"They don't understand, Miss, how he can be so happy to be a free elf and, as for Winky..." Rue trailed off sadly.

"Is she okay?" Ginny asked.

"I think she feels she failed her Master and is ashamed to have been freed," Rue replied.

"I wouldn't expect the other elves at Hogwarts to understand...they, my father's elves and you...you're bound for your own protection whereas with Dobby..."

"I know Miss...Dobby hasn't talked about it much, he still has trouble speaking ill of his former masters but I've been doing my best to stop him from punishing himself when he does..."

"Can I ask you something Rue?" when Rue nodded, Hermione continued; "How is it that you speak like we do?"

"I've spent the last fifteen years mostly in your company, Miss...I learned from you," Rue replied happily.

"Well then, little one, maybe you should be heading back to the castle and make up for lost time amongst your friends," Hermione replied warmly as she hugged the elf, "And maybe, when we get back from holidays, we'll come down to visit all of you in the kitchens with Harry...despite Dobby's somewhat ill-advised attempts to keep him safe, I'm pretty sure Harry would be happy to see him."

They watched as Rue again disappeared before pouring themselves each a glass of mead.

"Love?" Hermione said tentatively as she waited for Ginny to meet her eyes; "What's bothering you?"

"Nothing...why?"

"Come now...I think I've gotten to know you pretty well and, with the fact that I'm still able to use Luna's gift to some degree I know you're worried about something."

Ginny took a long swallow of her mead as she stalled for time.

"I'm worried about the second task," she stated finally.

"What, specifically, are you worried about?"

"Two things...the task is ten days after Valentine's day and I'm worried if we powershare again before the task the two of you are going to have an even harder time controlling your magic than the first task," Ginny admitted quietly.

"A valid concern but, as you and Luna will likely be in an enchanted sleep, you won't be able to help us this time," Hermione replied thoughtfully then asked; "What do you suggest love? We do one or the other?"

"Maybe that would be for the best..."

"How about this...I've been looking forward to Valentine's Day since your birthday and I really don't want to give that up...maybe we wait and see what happens and if, need be, we won't powershare?" Hermione suggested.

"I guess..."

"What was the second thing?"

"I'm worried, with Fleur's performance in the first task and her friendship with us, she might..."

"Gather some unwanted attention from Tom?" Hermione provided, smiling when Ginny nodded. "I've been worried about that myself...one of my goals from the beginning was to try to keep the spotlight off you and Luna but now I'm just as worried about Tom actually managing to connect the dots...I suppose, though, one of the things that works in our favour is that there are very few out there who know about the Sisters."

"And it's not like Tom would ever figure out or accept that what makes us so strong is our love for each other," Ginny added.

"True...it's ironic, isn't it, that originally part of the reason I wanted to help Fleur was because I was hoping she'd help make anything I could do seem less impressive..."

"That backfired," Ginny teased; "You managed to out-perform and outscore a witch a wizard two years older than you."

"What would you have had me done, love? I was facing a pissed off mother dragon after all..."

Ginny drained the rest of her mead and then set her glass on the bedside table, watching as Hermione did the same.

Hermione unbuttoned her pajama top and the cast it aside to the surprised look on Ginny's face.

"Were you eavesdropping on my talk with Fleur and Luna?"

"No, why?"

"They'd already figured out that Minerva didn't reset our Promise rings to where we should be given our calendar age," Ginny explained.

"That was quick," Hermione joked as she reached over and started unbuttoning Ginny's pajama top as well, "No...while you were over talking to them I realised that Minerva knows how difficult this is for us and wouldn't likely make us regress..." she watched as Ginny shrugged her top from her shoulders and cast it aside as well.

Hermione lay down on her back, extinguishing the gas lamps around the room with a wave of her hand as she did, and waited for Ginny to join her beneath the covers.

Ginny lay down beside Hermione on her side so she could look at her face while they talked.

"It helps that no one will be able to see what's going on...in the second task I mean..." Hermione said quietly as she absentmindedly began to play with Ginny's hair.

"Love...as much as I hate the idea of you attracting even more of the spotlight...maybe Fleur should, I don't know, not be able to complete the task?"

Hermione turned on her side so she could better look into Ginny's eyes.

"Where is this coming from love?"

"Tom has already targeted me, even if he doesn't know why and, aside from the fact that he tried to kill you at the same time...he got your name in the Goblet out of curiosity...since Fleur joined us we've all gotten stronger, especially Luna and..."

"You want to keep them from being targeted as well?" Hermione finished for her.

"Well, yeah...he may not know yet what happened with his diary and right now he's only focused on you..."

"Gin, you have to remember what he thinks of anyone who is not a Pureblood..."

"Um, I am a pureblood, remember?"

"I do love, but you're also a blood traitor in his eyes...my point is he feels his superior to us by virtue of his blood and will, very likely, never consider us a real threat until it is too late for him...he's likely to make the same mistake with Fleur as she is not only not a pureblood but not even fully human..."

They lay, looking into each other's eyes for awhile before Hermione spoke again; "We'll talk to Fleur about it and see what she wants to do and maybe I should let someone else finish the task first..."

…

When Luna woke the next morning she found, as she often did, that Fleur was already awake and had been watching her sleep. Before she'd even said good morning Luna kissed her smiling and actually glowing girlfriend.

"Sleep well?" Fleur asked when they finally broke the kiss.

"Always do when I'm with you," Luna said with a smile but Fleur detected a hint of sadness in her voice.

"What is it, my love? How can you be sad after our Dreamwalk last night?" Fleur asked as she gently stroked Luna's cheek with her thumb.

"Just wondering how I'm going to survive my last few years at Hogwarts without you," she admitted.

Fleur smiled and kissed Luna briefly.

"That isn't going to be a problem," Fleur said with a small mischievous smile on her face.

"I know you're thinking of moving to Hogsmeade but I doubt I'll be able to see you much," Luna said, no longer able to hide her sadness.

"Can you keep a secret?" Fleur asked, continuing when Luna nodded uncertainly; "I've been offered a teaching apprenticeship for next fall here at Hogwarts."

"Seriously?" Luna asked, her sadness quickly being replaced by hope.

"Yes...and it means I will have my own quarters here at the school and, as my fiancée, you will be able to openly share those quarters with me," Fleur informed her, barely able to control the large grin she was now wearing at seeing the happiness on her young fiancée's face.

"When did you find this out?" Luna asked as she wiped away a few tears of unadulterated joy at the news.

"A few days ago...Albus spoke to Madame Maxime to find out what my best subjects are, I'll be teaching with Professor Flitwick but not your classes," Fleur smiled, then joked; "I guess there are some advantages to having the Headmaster's daughter as a best friend."

"I don't know...Madame Maxime seems to favour you if your quarters on the carriage are any indication," Luna teased.

"Those quarters were reserved for who ever became Beauxbatons' champion," Fleur corrected.

"This is maybe the second happiest day of my life," Luna said as she kissed Fleur again.

"And the first?" Fleur asked, her voice a little husky.

"The day I figured out I was in love with a beautiful French witch and that she felt the same, of course," Luna replied.

Just as they were about to kiss again there was a knock on the door and Harry's voice informing them that breakfast was ready.

"I can't wait to tell Ginny and Hermione," Luna said before kissing Fleur briefly then climbing from the bed.

"Yes, but we will have to tell them in private as it won't be official until the fall," Fleur replied as she followed Luna from the bed.

"Shouldn't be a problem-I'm pretty sure Hermione is going to want us to finish our homework today," Luna joked as she got changed.

Fleur went and took Luna in her arms, "How do you feel this morning? After our 'walk' last night?"

"I don't feel like my magic has increased any but I do feel closer to you somehow," Luna replied thoughtfully.

"It is because, even though we didn't actually make love to each other, the experience has still brought us closer and strengthened our bond," Fleur said happily.

"Am I your first?" Luna asked, somewhat shyly.

Fleur studied Luna's eyes a moment before she replied; "You are," Fleur smiled at the look of disbelief on the younger witch's face; "You were even my first kiss...you know how I grew up, and being part Veela it was just easier to keep others at a distance as I could never be certain they weren't just interested in me due to my Allure."

"Well...you are very alluring..." Luna teased then added in a more serious tone; "I'm sorry you weren't my first kiss..."

"I wasn't the first time we were together either," Fleur replied as she leaned her forehead against Luna's; "I, whether I acknowledged it or not, or believed or not the tale of the Amice Sisters, I waited for you because I wanted to be different from the original Fleur...she wasn't given a choice of who she was with first...I wanted to make sure that didn't happen to me," she accepted Luna's kiss before she spoke again; "And, my love, you needn't ever feel badly that I wasn't your first kiss...I am happy you were not alone, that you were able to find some comfort with Padma and your friends."

"You're my first and only love," Luna replied quietly.

"And you are mine," Fleur said quietly before they were both startled by another quiet knock at the door.

"Is it safe to come in?" came Hermione's voice.

"It is," Fleur replied with a laugh as the door opened.

"Fleur...you realise you're visibly glowing?" Ginny asked.

"It seems, the more I fall in love with Luna, the more my Veela blood is asserting itself," Fleur replied with a smile as she attempted to control it.

"How did your Dreamwalk go?" Hermione asked as she watched her two friends getting changed.

"It was really nice..." Luna started to say but was interrupted by a look from Fleur.

"Nice?" Fleur asked.

"You didn't let me finish," Luna replied as she went and playfully swatted Fleur's behind; "Fleur showed me some of her favorite spots around France before taking me to her bedroom at Chateau Delacour."

"That's funny," Ginny said with a grin; "Hermione took me to France too. How long were you guys asleep?" Ginny asked.

"A couple hours," Luna replied, "You?"

"Just over an hour," Hermione replied; "How much time passed in your dream?"

"A couple of days," Luna replied.

"No wonder you both look so happy this morning," Ginny teased.

"That and I just received a wonderful piece of news," Luna replied as the four girls started their way down to breakfast; "Fleur has been offered a teaching apprenticeship for next fall complete with her own quarters in the castle."

Hermione stopped and turned to Fleur and Luna; "That's awesome...I was worried how you two were going to cope next fall..."

"It gets even better," Luna replied with a big smile; "I can officially live with her!"

Ginny enveloped Luna in a warm hug; "I'm so happy for you Looney."

When they entered the dining room they found Viktor, Stoyan, Morgan, Harry and Sirius already enjoying their breakfast and talking about Quidditch.

"Good morning, ladies, sleep well I trust?" Sirius asked in greeting.

"We did and thank you again, Sirius, for inviting us to share your home...it really is nice to get away from the castle for a bit," Hermione replied warmly.

"So what are your plans for the day?" Sirius asked.

"We want to spend the morning finishing our homework..." Hermione trailed off as Harry held a hand out to Morgan laughing.

"C'mon...pay up..." he said between chuckles.

"Did we miss something?" Ginny asked.

"When I came back after showing you four to your rooms I told these guys I doubted you'd be getting any homework done," Harry explained as, after Morgan had grudgingly placed several galleons in Harry's hand, he held his hand out to Sirius.

"I made no such bet," Sirius said with a light laugh.

"No...but your husband did, pay up," Harry said with a grin.

"Are you and Remus officially married and more importantly, why weren't we invited to the wedding?" Luna asked.

"No, it's not official yet," Sirius replied as he too placed several galleons in Harry's hand; "We're hoping to have a quiet ceremony next summer and yes, the four of you will definitely be invited as three of you are somewhat responsible for this coming to pass."

"Where is Remus this morning?" Hermione asked, hoping to deflect questions as to why they hadn't done any homework the night before.

"He had to go take care of the Inn," Sirius replied; "Seems Rosmerta wanted a few days off to spend with Minerva...you know, I still have a hard time with that one," he said with a small smile; "It takes some getting used to seeing the usually strict Minerva McGonagall acting like a romantic sap..."

"You're not much better," Harry teased.

"You take that back," Sirius replied in mock seriousness.

"I will not...the two of you, you're like love sick little puppies sometimes..." Harry teased.

"Yes, well, making up for lost time..." Sirius replied with a smile.

"So, what are you plans for the day Harry?" Luna asked.

"Morgan, Sirius and I are going into the village for a bit. Give these two," he said as he jerked a thumb in Viktor and Stoyan's direction; "some privacy."

"We would go as well but, as Karkaroff doesn't seem to have figured out yet that Stoyan is here, we'd like to keep it that way," said Viktor.

"Well we should meet after lunch...talk about the next task," Hermione replied; "I assume you figured out your egg?" she asked Viktor.

"I did and have already started work on the spells I'll be using," he replied.

"Please tell me you have some ideas for me," Harry said an edge of worry in his voice.

"I do...but we'll talk about it later," Hermione replied.

"Hermione?" Morgan said and waited for her to turn her attention to him; "How is it, really, that you speak both Bulgarian and French fluently?"

"Well I can understand Bulgarian but I haven't actually tried to speak it," she clarified.

"Yes, but still, it's not a very common language for someone to choose to learn," Morgan countered.

"I found out about the tournament over the summer and so I picked up a Bulgarian/English dictionary and studied it," Hermione replied.

"You mean to tell me you learned from a dictionary?" Viktor asked surprised.

"I have an Eidetic memory," at the combined looks of confusion on the boys and Sirius' faces she explained; "Also know as a photographic memory...I only have to read things once, most of the time, to remember them..."

"So that's how you're always able to quote the textbooks?" Harry said with a laugh; "I knew you were smart but..."

"You truly are the brightest witch of your age," Sirius added as he shook his head, a slight look of awe on his face.

"Well, to be fair," Fleur said with a fond look on her face as she looked at Luna; "Ginny and Luna are pretty smart in their own right...I hear it is the first time someone has skipped a grade at Hogwarts."

"Yes...with Hermione's help," Luna corrected.

Hermione began to laugh lightly as she realised something.

"It's true, love, we wouldn't have been able to do it without you," Ginny said, misinterpreting her girlfriend's laughter.

"Oh, I don't know about that..." Hermione replied vaguely but in such a way that the other three girls know she had just figured something out.

They finished eating their meals while talking about nothing of real consequence before they split up to enjoy their separate pursuits for the morning. The girls gathered their homework and made themselves comfortable in one of the sitting rooms.

"Care to tell us what was so funny this morning?" Ginny asked as she took her Charms assignment from her bag.

"I'm not the only reason we're doing so well in school," Hermione replied; "Think about it...just how much do you think Hogwarts curriculum has changed in forty years?"

"Radha...of course," Fleur said quietly.

"It also explains why, once we completed our circle last fall and we started to think the way we do, our schoolwork got so much easier," Hermione added; "So, really Luna, you've had more to do with our success than me."

"You know I wonder about that..." Ginny said.

"About what, love?" Hermione asked as she kissed Ginny's temple.

"Well, we're pretty sure we know who was the last incarnations of you and Luna were...what about me?"

"It's hard to say but I have a have a feeling your soul hasn't come back as many times...Healers like you are even more rare than Empaths and Telepaths," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"And a Healer can hide their gift by actually joining the Healing profession," Fleur added; "So it would be difficult to find out."

"Fleur can I ask you something about the Sisters?" Hermione asked and then continued at Fleur's nod; "If Fleur was away taking the journals to her family when Elise died how do you do know for certain that that is how they died?"

"Elise had already begun to formulate her plan and had written it down along with the assurance that she would leave a note with instructions for Fleur should she choose to join her," Fleur replied.

"But that doesn't mean that's actually what happened," said Ginny.

"I'm fairly certain it did," Fleur replied with a hint of sadness; "I believe it was what drew both you and the Morrigan to that lake...Only the three of you would be able to find that particular lake as it was protected with wards that would only break when the three of you returned to it."

"We should see if we can find the grave this summer," Luna said, a pensive look on her face.

"But surely there wouldn't be anything to find...it's been over a thousand years after all," Ginny remarked.

"True...but chances are, even if they hadn't turned both turned themselves to stone, that they would have somehow magically protected their remains," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"I believe you are correct Hermione...they would have wanted us to have a way to prove it," Fleur surmised.

"You also mentioned they, Fleur and Elise, created these bracelets after Elise began having visions but you implied that you didn't know of their existence," said Hermione.

"I knew of their existence but had never seen them," Fleur corrected; "I believe they were charmed the same way your rings were...that they would only appear to someone of my bloodline when they were needed."

They sat quietly for a while, each of them attempting to work on their homework, when Hermione broke the silence.

"We should talk about the second task before we meet with the boys," she said.

"What did you have in mind?" Fleur asked as she watched Hermione take what appeared to be a magazine from her bag.

"Well I think we should appear to do something a little simpler this time and last night Ginny brought up a good point," Hermione replied as she found a particular page in the Muggle scuba catalogue her mother had sent her and handed it to Fleur. "I've already had my mother order us each a wetsuit as they will help a lot with the cold of the lake and I think a simple Bubbleheaded charm should address the problem of being underwater for an hour but..." she trailed off as she looked to Ginny a moment before continuing; "Fleur...I think maybe you should fail at the second task."

"Okay," Fleur replied slowly as she handed Hermione back the catalogue; "But why?"

"A couple of reasons actually..."

"You're trying to keep the spotlight off Fleur, aren't you?" Luna asked, a small frown on her face.

"Partially, yes..."

"I don't like it Hermione," Luna informed her; "You're already a target, why make it worse?"

"But that's exactly it," Ginny replied; "Tom's already targeted me and Hermione, we're already on his radar..."

"And the longer we can keep you two from being the same, the better, don't you think?" Hermione added.

"You said that was only part of the reason," said Fleur; "What's the rest?"

"The third task," Hermione replied; "It's usually an obstacle course of some sort with the scores of the first two tasks determining the order in which the champions begin it...I think it would be a good idea if I can enter first with you entering last...failing to complete the second task will almost certainly ensure that happens."

"I thought you agreed you'd let someone else win the second task?" Ginny said, an edge of frustration in her voice.

"I had considered it but the Merpeople are bound to recognize us...if that happens I'd rather Harry and Viktor not be around to witness it and besides, the quicker I can start the third task the quicker we can get this stupid tournament over with."

"I see you've inherited more than just my love of flying," Ginny teased.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You want to win..." Ginny explained.

"Not really...my plan is to enter first and clear the way to make it easier for Harry or Viktor to win," Hermione corrected her and then looked to Fleur; "So, what do you think?"

"I think it is very noble of you to try and protect Luna and I," Fleur replied after taking several minutes to consider Hermione's plan; "I don't like the idea of not being the one to rescue my Luna from the lake but your plan definitely has it's merits as I'm not a big fan of water to begin with."

"How do you plan on beating the boys though?" Luna asked.

"I'm pretty sure there are Grindylows in the lake...we're can use them as an excuse for Fleur's failure but I'm going to see if I can ask them to help me get me to you faster," Hermione replied.

"And what's your plan for Harry?" Ginny asked.

"Something called Gillyweed...I've already placed an order for it, from what I've read it'll give him gills, webbed feet and hands."

"Why don't you use it?" Luna asked.

"Because, just like the first task, I want Harry to use a method that is easily explainable for someone his age," Hermione replied; "Thanks to Rita it's already been implied that Fleur and I are working together so it shouldn't come as any surprise that I would have gotten her a wetsuit or that she has taught me the Bubblehead charm."

"I thought we had agreed not to plan until after Christmas?" Fleur joked.

"You know me," Hermione joked; "Can't help myself but to plan..."

"No, I understand," Fleur said with a smile; "So much is out of our control...planning makes you feel like you're taking a little bit of that back, right?"

Hermione nodded; "This tournament...it's just a distraction really and the sooner we can set a plan for each task the less we have to think about it until we actually have to do it..."

"Are we still going to power-share a couple of days before?" Luna asked.

"That's something we were talking about last night too," Ginny replied; "With your birthday, Luna, and Valentine's day not much before the second task we might not need to."

"But that doesn't make us as strong as when the four of us power-share," Luna countered; "And with you and I unable to help them I'd rather they be as strong as possible going into the task."

"I know you just want to help, mon amour, but it really might not be necessary," Fleur assured her as she kissed Luna on the cheek.

"Still..." Luna replied with a small frown.

"We'll see how we feel and then decide then," Hermione suggested.

Ginny started to laugh quietly to herself.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Just realised, it weren't for damn Tom we'd have never learned to Dreamwalk…" Ginny explained. "Ironic that he keeps helping us without knowing it...don't you think?"

**A/N: hey folks, you can thank my work schedule for the three chapters this week and the next should be up by sometime Sunday depending on my work schedule. Sorry if y'all are disappointed that I didn't go into more detail with their Dreamwalks but, if I get enough requests, I will do a series of "Dreamwalk With Me" one shots...hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks, as always, for the reviews...they make my day and often keep me motivated to keep writing.**


	54. Chapter 54--Mending Fences

The girls had sat quietly for most of the morning, each of them actually enjoying the simple task of completing assignments. Hermione was actually working on two assignments at once. While she wrote one with a normal quill the other was being written by the quill she had modified to pick up on her thoughts. She would write one until the quill writing on it's own had come to stop and she'd pause long enough to feed her thought quill the next part of her essay then return to the other while it caught up.

"Hermione?" Fleur said quietly and waited for her to look up from her essay. "I think you're right...about me not completing the second task."

"Tom's already likely to underestimate you because of your heritage...I just want to see that that continues..." Hermione replied.

"I know," Fleur replied with a small shake of her head.

"But what about you Hermione?" Luna asked; "I'm really not comfortable with you drawing his attention away from us..."

"Luna? Love? Keeping you two safe keeps all four of us safe...we can't risk that one of his many lap dogs hasn't heard of the Sisters..." Hermione trailed off at the look of amusement on Fleur's face.

"Haven't you learned yet? There is no information out there on the Sisters...even the book Minerva found was placed there by them," Fleur assured them. "You must remember that the only written history of the Sisters has been in possession of my family for more than a millennia..."

"But we can't know for sure that no one ever found their cabin in the Forbidden Forest...speaking of which, how can Helga's garden hide the secret passage way if..."

"Helga didn't plant the garden, Fleur did, Helga merely found it and placed wards around it to protect it. The wards that conceal the maze and the secret at it's core would have already been in place...none but the four us would ever be able to find it and, as you know from the Fae, only we would even be able to find the garden in the first place."

"I don't understand why you hid that from us," Luna said quietly.

"Because of this spy at Hogwarts...we cannot lead them to it as they may find a way around the wards and we have no idea what information we might find there. No," Fleur said as she shook her head; "it is best we wait until we know we can go there safely..." Fleur trailed off as Harry, followed closely by Morgan, Viktor and Stoyan, entered the room each carrying a tray laden with food.

The girls cleared their homework from the table they were using so the boys could put down their food and, once their plates were filled, began to discuss the second task.

"And you're sure this Gillyweed will last for an hour?" Harry asked concerned.

"It will but I've ordered enough that you should be able to take some with you so that if, for some reason, it stops working you'll be able to take more," Hermione said reassuringly.

"Why don't you use it though...It sounds like some brilliant stuff," Harry asked.

"No offense, Harry, but the reason I suggested it for you is so that you won't have to concern yourself learning a new charm that might be difficult to perform under a stressful situation," Hermione said carefully.

"But you're okay to do it?" he retorted.

"Seeing as I've been learning it since I found out a month ago what the task was, yes..." she smiled. "Harry part of the reason I want you to use Gillyweed is so that Tom underestimates you..."

"Tom?" Morgan said.

"You know of Voldemort I take it?" Hermione asked.

"Who doesn't?" Morgan asked rhetorically.

"Well his real name is Tom Riddle and we prefer to refer to him as that partially because it's not widely known that that his real name," Ginny explained.

"But isn't he dead and gone?" Morgan asked.

"No...and we have reason to believe he is plotting his return," Hermione replied.

"But how?" Viktor asked.

"For your own safety we can't go into more detail but suffice to say damn Tom is more than likely behind mine and Harry's names being in the Goblet," Hermione replied.

"I can understand Harry's name, but why you?" Morgan asked and then added before she could reply; "Or is that something you can't tell us?"

"You catch on quick," Harry joked.

"But back to the second task...something I want you to remember Harry is that none of our loved ones will be in any danger so just worry about your hostage and get back to surface as quickly as you can."

"Hostage?" he asked with a small frown.

"Well what did you think the clue referred to?" Fleur asked.

"I don't know...I guess I expected to have to retrieve my Firebolt or something," he said with a shrug. "Who do you think I'll have to rescue?"

"I don't know..." Hermione said.

"Sirius maybe?" Harry suggested.

"I doubt it...Sirius is a bit of black eye for the Ministry and I don't think Fudge would allow him to be back in the public eye if he could avoid it," Hermione replied thoughtfully; "Up until this year I would have assumed it would be Ron but..."

"Git," Harry said under his breath.

"What did he say to you yesterday?" Luna asked.

"He tried to talk his way out of his behaviour and then accused Viktor of just trying to get close to me in order to try and get some sort of advantage in the tournament," he shook his head and laughed; "I told him, if anything, I should be the one asking Viktor for help, not the other way around...and then he said that Viktor could have gone with anyone and why didn't Hermione go with him instead...you knew he was going to do something like that, didn't you?"

"I was hoping I was wrong," Hermione replied with a sigh and sad shake of her head. "But a lot of straight guys won't have a problem with lesbians but feel threatened by gay men...I mostly did it to give him some incentive to really look at his actions," she paused and smiled at Ginny; "I think Ginny might have gotten through to him though..."

"Really? How?" Harry asked, surprised.

"I pointed out he was just as bad as Malfoy for calling Hermione a mudblood," Ginny replied.

"Why pink though?" Harry asked.

"What do you know of Muggle history?" Hermione asked.

"Little to nothing," Harry replied.

"Back in the twenties there was a man name Adolf Hitler who was, basically, the Muggle version of Tom...he and his army rounded up those he believed didn't deserve to be alive," Hermione smiled; "This is, of course a simplified version but these people were placed in death camps and they used different symbols to identify what they were...one of the groups he targeted were gay men and they were identified with a pink triangle...in the seventies the gay rights movement adopted the pink triangle as a symbol of gay pride...hence the reason Ron is currently pink."

"You know the twins are making his life hell right now, right?" Harry asked with a grin on his face.

"I asked them not to," said Hermione to the shock of all.

"Why the hell not?" Harry asked.

"Because, Harry, he's not going to come around for real until he takes the time to think about it...otherwise we'll have to continually deal with his crap...if he's constantly being harassed by everyone for his views he's only going to get angrier and he's just going to blame us for it...this way, hopefully, he'll actually begin to understand..."

"I'm more curious about the green streaks he was sporting," Luna said thoughtfully.

"Oh that's easy...he's jealous," Hermione replied.

"What? You think he'd rather of been dancing with me?" Harry asked with a laugh.

"No...I highly doubt Ron is gay and even if he is he likely won't figure it out for some time to come yet...no, I think he's jealous of Viktor and Morgan because, even after he apologized at the beginning of November, you weren't hanging out with him...and, even though I doubt he'd admit it, he's jealous you've become friends with his Quidditch hero..."

"So, what do we do about him when we get back to school?" Harry asked.

"I suppose that depends on whether or not he's still pink," Hermione replied; "I set the charm to end a few days into the new term but if he comes to an understanding and acceptance before then he can end the charm himself so we'll know if he's figured it out by the time we get back to school."

"Damn," Morgan muttered quietly.

"What?" Viktor asked.

"If Karkaroff hasn't figured out Stoyan is here by the second task I'm going to be at the bottom of the lake," he replied.

"Join the club," Luna joked.

"Just how long ago did you guys figure out the clue?" Harry asked.

"Fleur dropped her egg in the bath the night of the first task," Luna replied, with the hint of a blush.

"Oh and I forgot to tell you...we don't have to worry about Rita anymore..." Hermione said with a grin; "We found her at the ball...she's an unregistered beetle Animagus and is currently sitting in a jar in Dumbledore's office."

"Seriously? How did you figure that one out?" Harry asked.

"We were in the garden and I saw the beetle...it's December where the hell would a beetle come from at this time of the year?" Hermione replied and, as she did, reflected on the fact that it was becoming far too easy to lie to one of her best friends.

…

The rest of their holiday had passed quickly and it was time to return to Hogwarts for the new term. Hermione, for one, though she suspected the others felt the same, was not looking forward to returning to the school or the act they needed to keep up. But, she figured, they were bound to get some answers that night as her father had contacted her and requested to meet with the four of them after dinner. He hadn't mentioned the subject of their meeting but they suspected it had something to do with finding out whether they had in fact aged since their little power sharing experiment and if so, just how much.

They had dropped Fleur and Luna at the Beauxbatons' carriage and were climbing the many stairs to Gryffindor tower when Harry broke into their thoughts; "Why do you guys seem really unhappy to be back?"

"Maybe cause we are," Ginny replied.

"But why though?" he asked.

"Because I know the reason why I'm in the tournament and that there is someone within these walls that is watching our every move which means I have to be on my best behaviour at all times," Hermione sighed sadly; "I feel like I can't be myself Harry and it's exhausting."

Harry stopped and turned to face Hermione.

"I hope you know you can be yourself with me," he stated.

"And for the most part I am but..." she trailed off sadly.

Harry studied Hermione and Ginny a moment before he spoke again.

"Just don't forget I'm your friend, okay?" he asked quietly.

"I know Harry, and you've been awesome," Hermione replied as she hugged him; "But until this tournament is over and whoever it is that's here that shouldn't be...it's just easier to spend our time outside the public eye where we can be completely ourselves."

"Fair enough, I guess but, um, just a suggestion? Maybe you let the Gryffindors throw you a party after the next task?"

"Let's wait and see if my performance warrants a party," she joked.

They entered an unusually busy Gryffindor Common Room as it was still some time before dinner and all the students had returned that day from holidays. Ginny and Hermione went to make a beeline for the girls dorms when they were stopped by Ron, his hair, although it now passed his shoulders was no longer pink.

"Can I talk to you three?" he asked tentatively.

Hermione, Ginny and Harry nodded then followed him over to an empty couch and chair.

"I'm sorry," he said once they were all sitting and had their attention.

"For what exactly?" Ginny asked. They had decided, if Ron's hair had returned to normal, they would give him a chance to speak but that by no means meant they were going to make it easy for him.

"For being the worlds biggest prat, for starters," Ron replied, the barest trace of smile playing around his lips; "I should never had said the things I did when you guys told me about your relationship...I was hurt that you didn't feel for me what I felt for you Hermione, and I guess I wanted you to hurt too;" he looked at Ginny next; "And sis? I'm really sorry for hurting you...you're my little sister and I should have been watching out for you not insulting you and trying to hurt you for 'stealing' Hermione." Lastly he looked to Harry; "And Harry? I really don't blame you for taking their side...I get it now, you were just doing what you've always done, standing up for people you care about."

Ron sighed and looked down at his hands.

"When you told me I was being as bad as Malfoy," he sighed, "It finally struck a nerve...no one deserves to be hated for something they can't control and, not that I hated you guys, but I blamed it for losing my two best friends...I guess this last week I realised it wasn't who you are that caused the rift but how I acted," when he finally looked up again they were surprised to find his eyes were swimming with unshed tears; "You guys were my best friends and I," he took a deep shaky breath; "I miss you guys...miss your friendship...and I know, because of the way I've acted, I don't deserve to have to great friends like you...and I understand now, I really do, that who you love doesn't change the person I've come to care about...I'm happy for you Hermione, and you Gin...I've never seen either of you happier."

"I'm sorry too, Ron," Hermione said quietly

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Ron interrupted; "I deserved whatever hex you put on my robes and I actually want to thank you for it..."

"Oh, I'm not apologizing for the hex," she smiled; "I'm apologizing for how we told you...we could have handled it better..."

"You don't need to apologize for that either...in fact I wouldn't blame you in the least for never talking to me again because of it," he replied somewhat sheepishly.

Hermione and Ginny studied Ron a moment before he spoke again; "I really am sorry but I'll understand if you don't want to accept my apology."

"Tell me one thing, Ron...the next time a boy shows some interest in you what is the correct response?" Ginny asked.

"I'm flattered but I'm not interested, thanks?" he replied.

"Wow," Ginny said; "He really does get it."

"You doubted my hexing ability, love?" Hermione teased as she kissed Ginny's temple.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"I mean, if you hadn't figured it out not only would your hair still be pink it'd likely be down to your ass by now," Hermione smiled at his look of confusion; "The hex was set to break under two conditions...a couple of days into the new term or you finally came to understand...I'm really glad it was the latter Ron...we accept your apology."

"Really?" he asked surprised.

"Yes, Ron, really...I hexed your robes cause most guys, while they'll have no problem with seeing two girls together, they can sometimes feel threatened by gay men...I knew you might be able to hide your reaction to Harry dancing with Viktor but I wanted to give you a chance to really change..."

Ron looked to Harry; "You did seem to be having fun dancing with Viktor...no offense Harry, but you're sure you're not gay?"

"Would it make a difference if I was?" Harry countered.

"No...you're my friend, or least I hope you will be again, and if you find a guy who makes you happy then I'll be happy for you...I might not want to see you making out with him, mind you, but it wouldn't changed the fact that you're my friend."

"Well, still not gay but it's nice to know I'd have your support if I was," Harry replied.

"Hermione told me about the friend you lost, Harry, I'm sorry..." Ron said quietly.

Harry looked to Hermione in surprise, "You didn't tell me that."

"I know and I should have Harry, sorry, but I was trying to get him to put things in perspective and understand why you're comfortable around Viktor and Morgan," Hermione replied.

Harry studied his former best mate a moment; "Ron, I accept your apology too, but you should apologize to Morgan as well...for the record he was just teasing you and trust me when I say I think you got off easy on that account..."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"He didn't tell me what he had planned but I think you'd have been a lot more uncomfortable..." Harry trailed off as they were joined by the twins.

"Miss Granger...do we have your permission, yet, to torture our git of a brother?" George asked somewhat formally.

"If his hair had still been pink I'd of told you to go right ahead but..." she replied.

"Damn," muttered Fred.

"Wait...they haven't been bugging me cause you asked them not to?" Ron asked.

"You needed time to figure it out...if they made your life hell you'd be more focused on that and getting angry than you would actually taking some time to think things through," Hermione explained.

"Pity, little bro, we had quite the potion we wanted to try on you," Fred informed him.

"Why? What would it have done?" Ron asked wearily.

"Made you very gay for a day," George replied simply to which everyone laughed.

"If I ever make an idiot of myself again I'll take it willingly," Ron replied.

"Is it my imagination, Ron, or have you lost weight?" Ginny asked.

"Haven't had much of an appetite," he admitted; "I was really worried I'd lost my two best friends."

"While it may take some time for the three of us to be like we used to be, Ron, I think we'll get there eventually," Harry told him. "And just so you know part of the reason I like hanging out with Viktor and Morgan is...well Viktor doesn't want to be in this stupid tournament anymore than Hermione and I do, and Morgan reminds me a lot of my friend Bret...it's just easy to be around them and I think you should take the time to try and get to know them."

"Honestly guys, I know I don't deserve your forgiveness or your friendship...I just want the chance to try," Ron said earnestly.

"Who are you? And what have you done with the real Ronald Weasley?" Ginny joked.

"I just get it now, Gin...and that's mostly thanks to you...that being gay is just a part of who someone is and that it doesn't define you anymore than being Muggleborn defines Hermione," Ron explained.

Hermione stood and motioned for Ron to stand so she could give him a hug.

"I'm really glad you figured it out Ron, 'cause, as much as you can annoy the crap out of me sometimes...you were one of my first real friends and I've missed having you around," she told him when she let him go. "And the whole thing with the Yule ball...it was my idea because I knew that Viktor's going with me would annoy Karkaroff and his dancing with Harry would annoy him even more...call it a little revenge for the way he's treated Viktor."

Just then Ron's stomach let out a loud growl.

"Nice to see some things don't change," joked Harry as he patted Ron on the back.

"Well, since I've barely eaten in a week..." Ron replied but was cut off when Ginny gave him a hug as well.

Hermione reached into her pocket and took out something that had been in her pocket since the World Cup.

"I heard you were hoping I'd buy you a broom," she said as she handed him the miniature broom she'd bought him.

He held it in his hand a moment as he stared at it then looked back up to Hermione; "More than I deserve, really."

"I don't know...you've certainly come a lot further than I expected, I'm proud of you Ron," Hermione said smiling.

"C'mon...shall we head down for dinner?" Harry suggested.

The two girls and the four boys made their way from the Common Room and started heading down to the Great Hall for dinner-Ginny and Hermione hanging back a little so they could talk in private.

"Are you as shocked as I am?" Ginny asked.

"Yes and no," Hermione replied as she sneakily dragged Ginny into a hidden alcove and began kissing her.

Ginny finally broke the kiss and leaned back to look into the eyes of her beloved.

"Not that I mind but..." Ginny had started to say but was interrupted when Hermione kissed her again.

Hermione broke the kiss and rested her forehead against Ginny's.

"Sorry...just wanted to remind you how much I love you," she explained softly.

"Maybe another Dreamwalk tonight? Let me show you just how much I love you too?" Ginny whispered into her ear and felt Hermione shiver.

"Maybe," she sighed as Ginny kissed her neck, "But isn't it Luna and Fleur's night?"

"Yeah...I guess," she said smiling. "At least we get to be the age we feel once a week..."

"That...and being able to make love to you isn't so bad either," Hermione whispered into her ear, "We should probably head down for dinner though..."

…

Dinner had been a somewhat amusing affair at the Gryffindor table as Ron had not only apologized to Morgan and Viktor but had also taken the time to apologize to Luna and Fleur. Even though he had never directly said anything to either he knew that he had judged them unfairly as well. The group, as a whole, had begun teasing Ron relentlessly about his hair and that really, he had looked quite fetching with his pink hair.

The four girls had separated from the boys as they had a meeting with Albus in their quarters that night and had taken the nearest door that had no one near it to reach the sanctuary of their quarters. They had just settled into their usual spots on the couch when there was a knock on the door and Albus entered.

"You know you needn't knock," Luna teased him.

"Just being polite," Albus replied, his eyes twinkling.

"More like you don't want to walk in us snogging," Ginny joked.

"Well there is that," he admitted as he accepted a brief hug from his daughter. "You all had a good holiday I trust?"

"It was nice to get out of the castle for a while," Hermione admitted as she handed him the box containing the watch he had given her for Christmas.

"You don't like it?" he asked.

"I like the watch just fine, it's beautiful in fact...what I don't like is whatever charm you've put on it," Hermione replied as she watched his reaction.

He smiled and nodded as he took a seat; "How did you know?"

"I've always been able to sense magic," she explained; "What I want to know is why, after the last time I blew up at you, that you would think it would be a good idea to give me a gift if your intent was to use it to monitor me, surely I've made myself clear that is not acceptable?"

"You have, my dear, and the charm that I placed on your watch will only activate if you are taken against your will and," he smiled a little sheepishly; "It is also an emergency portkey to Minerva's cottage." He then took three small boxes from his pocket and, after having returned them to their normal size handed them to the other three girls.

"You understand I have no issue with the charms themselves but that you didn't tell me?" Hermione asked as she watched Ginny open her box to reveal an equally stunning gold watch.

"I do and I apologize for that...I merely wanted to see if you had inherited Fania's gift at recognizing magic."

"It's not just my gift...they can do it as well," Hermione clarified. "I'm just more sensitive to it as I didn't grow up around as much magic as they did." She then handed him another box and waited until he had opened to find a modest men's watch inside. "It's for Harry."

"But I sense there is already magic attached to it," he said with a trace of awe.

"I did some studying of the Spellbook and found a way to charm it, similar to our bracelets, that will allow me to communicate with Harry over long distances...we know, for a fact, that Tom wishes to kidnap him and, with the addition of the same monitoring charm and emergency portkey, that should make it a little more difficult for Tom to do that."

"And how do you intend to explain to Harry the charms?" he asked.

"I'll tell him that Minerva helped me with it," she replied.

Albus smiled and reflected on the fact that his daughter was taking care, not only of the young woman she loved and her two best friends, but that she was determined, as ever, to help and protect Harry. He had to admit he was relieved to hear that she had not abandoned her desire to protect Harry and that having the help of these four extraordinary young women had lessened his own burden somewhat. He placed the charms upon the watch and returned it his daughter.

"So, what of Rita?" asked Fleur.

"She is currently residing in a comfortable aquarium in my office weighing her options of which I have given her three," he replied with a smile; "The first, and most obvious, is that I turn her over the Ministry and allow her to face the consequences of being an unregistered Animagus and that she used her ability to trespass here at Hogwarts. The second option I have offered her is exile...I will give her enough money to start a new life in America with the condition that, should she ever choose to return to Britain, she will be arrested immediately once found. The third option, which in truth would be the most helpful to our cause, would be that she become a spy for our benefit...unfortunately I doubt she will choose that option as she hasn't the courage to do what must be done."

The girls sat quietly as they pondered what he had told them.

"Even if she did become a spy for our side, what makes you think you could trust her?" Ginny asked.

"The threat of Azkaban should be enough to ensure her loyalty I should hope," he replied.

"So she would be free to stay here in Britain if she choose that option?" Luna asked.

"She would and I hope that that will be enough to persuade her," he replied then looked to Fleur; "Speaking of Anamagi...how are is work progressing on that front?"

Fleur smiled as she answered; "I've since been able to, with their help, produce a corporeal Patronus and we have confirmed it is a wolf as well...is it not unusual for four people to have the same Patronus?"

"It is," he replied; "However the four of you are from usual..."

"It makes sense, though, when you think of the nature of wolves," Luna said thoughtfully; "They are, by their very nature, pack animals, they mate for life and they're fiercely protective of their pack."

"Just like us," Ginny added.

"Indeed," Albus agreed. "And are the four of you close to achieving the actual transformation?"

"We're getting closer," Hermione replied smiling; "I think it's just a matter of time and trying to find more time to spend with the pups."

"That is good news," Albus replied proudly. "Now, on to our next order of business..." he trailed off as he took his wand from inside his robes again. "I believe we wanted to find out if you have indeed aged as we suspect?"

The four girls nodded and sat up a little straighter.

"The spell I'm about to perform on you will tell us exactly how old you currently are...it will not hurt, I assure you," he explained as he turned his wand on Hermione first.

She watched a little apprehensively as he began waving his wand in complicated patterns over her, his face a mask of concentration.

In no time at all it seemed he had his answer; "It would appear, my dear, that you are correct...according to this spell you are approximately one year older than you should be and I suspect, had Fleur not given you the Amice bracelets you'd now be closer to seventeen."

He repeated the process thrice more and discovered that Luna and Ginny had each aged approximately a little more than a year each whereas Fleur was exactly the age she should be.

"What I do not understand is how you've been able to hide this fact, not only from others, but from yourselves," he said thoughtfully once they had all resumed their previous seating arrangement.

"It's a variation of the spell the Sisters used to hide Fleur's true nature," Hermione explained. "We have their knowledge, even if we don't know it, and I suspect we've been using the same magic to conceal our aging from others as well as ourselves.

"But then, how did you realize?"

"Ginny noticed it first," Hermione replied as she kissed the top of Ginny's head; "We were talking about not looking the age we feel and when I came back from the bathroom she saw it..."

"I guess we won't know the cause until we power share again," Luna said with a sigh.

"I'm not sure it's just the power sharing that caused this," Hermione said thoughtfully. "Given how much we've aged I suspect it's been going on for awhile and it was just speeded up with the extra magic we have and now, with our new bracelets, I don't know if it will continue to happen."

"We will perform the test again before the second task," Albus said as he stood. "I trust you will not be attempting to find the Sisters' cabin now that you're back at school?"

"Although I doubt anyone but us will be able to find it, we can't rule out the possibility that someone could follow us past the wards," Hermione replied as she stood to hug her father; "We know it's not safe to go looking for it until Tom's spy is revealed and even then it may not be wise to seek it out...we have no idea what we're going to find and we really can't risk it."

"I'm starting to think you've aged more than just a year, my dear."

…

The next morning when Ginny and Hermione descended to the common room they found Harry and Ron talking by the fire. They took Harry aside and presented him with his new watch.

"I wanted to give you this for Christmas but I needed a little help to add a few charms to it," Hermione explained as she watched him put it on.

"Charms?" he asked.

"Yes...I'll tell what they are and what they do but I need you to promise you won't tell anyone else what they are as one of them isn't strictly legal," she told him and waited for him to nod before she continued; "There is one that will activate if you are taken against your will and your watch is also an emergency portkey...all you'll need to do is tap it with your wand and say 'Sanctuary' to activate it but there is another, much cooler, charm attached to it."

"I don't know," he replied; "that already sounds pretty cool."

"Trust me, this is cooler," she said quietly as she she cast several privacy charms around them; "You can't ask me how but your watch will allow me to speak to you telepathically and should work over great distances."

"You're joking," he replied awed.

_"I'm not,"_ she thought to him and was pleased at his look of surprise.

_"So, can you hear my thoughts all the time?" _he thought back.

"No...only when you try to communicate with me," she replied quietly.

"And all four of you have similar watches I take it?" he asked.

As it was as good an explanation as any so she nodded.

"But why?"

"To keep you safe of course," Ginny replied.

Harry studied his new watch a moment before hugging Hermione.

"Thanks," he said.

"You're welcome, Harry, and it's also water resistant so it'll be good for the second task."

"You guys are too good to me, you know that?" he said as he hugged Ginny.

"It's also a reminder Harry...no matter what, we're your friends," Hermione said as she took down the privacy charms.

"Of that," he smiled; "I never had any doubt."

**A/N: Hey folks, just to let you know, due to a couple of requests for it that got me to thinking, there will be another chapter added to 'Free at Last' sometime in the next few days. Hope you enjoyed this chapter...next we'll have Valentine's day, Luna's birthday and maybe their before task power share, we'll see. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up by the end of the week. Thanks all for your continued support!**


	55. Hey Folks

Hi there everyone...sorry for the tease, hopefully the new chapter will be up in a few days BUT I wanted to let you know there is a new chapter in the Free at Last series...a little something to keep y'all amused till the next chapter gets up and since I'm not sure when I'll get the chapter up I wanted to let you know about the new chapter some of you seemed interested in seeing, enjoy!


End file.
